ForumFriendsForever
by ChingChuan
Summary: 2 meiden, een forum en magie à la HP... Dit is wat je noemt FANFICTION. Eens geen H&H&R verhaal! Reviewen aub!
1. Magie echt bestaan? Yeah right!

**A/N:** Zo, even een update. Het is nu januari 2006 en meer dan twee jaar geleden dat we begonnen zijn met het schrijven van dit verhaal. Ik had het op gepost omdat het daar prettiger leest dan op fora en het is uiteraard ook leuk als je verhaal door meer mensen gelezen kan worden.

In al die jaren hebben we 8 reviews gehad, niet echt veel, maar we zijn er blij mee. Toch zouden we graag meer reviews willen… ;)

Na een pauze van een half jaar, die volgde op mijn ban van HPO, waar we het verhaal eerst schrijven, schrijven we nu weer lekker door en moeten de updates regelmatiger komen. Wil je het verhaal verder lezen en de meest recentste versie vinden? Ga dan naar www. De uilenvleugel punt nl en dan naar het forum, en dan in het Two Made Board. We lopen vaak wel een half hoofdstuk vooruit met schrijven en soms nog wel meer. Op het moment van schrijven is de meest recente versie.

Mocht je je enorm ergeren aan de spellingsfouten en je geroepen voelen om ze er uit te halen: Meld je aan ;). We zijn zelf overigens ook bezig met het verbeteren van het hele verhaal, dus ik raad je aan om dit verhaal vooral goed in de gaten te houden. Wanneer je maand/jaar/edit(getal, nummer van de edit) tegenkomt is dat een teken dat het een goed nagekeken versie is.

Maar goed,

**Lees, huiver, en Review!**

**Hoofdstuk 1: Magie echt bestaan? Yeah right!**

ChingChuan smijt haar tas op een stoel. "He bah, wat een rot dag. 2 onvoldoendes, en dan ook nog nablijven!" moppert ze. "Nouja, een uurtje gezellig forummen doet al heel wat!" Ze zet de computer aan, en pakt een glas Sprite. Als ze lekker bezig is op het forum, valt haar oog op een topic. Er heeft al meer dan een week niemand in gepost. "Misschien toch de moeite waard," denkt ze. "Geloof jij in magie? Mmm... " Als ChingChuan op de topic klikt, schiet haar opeens iets binnen. Die keer, 3 maanden geleden...

Ze had in de H&H gelezen hoe je een toverstok moest maken. Toen had ze besloten om het maar eens voor de lol te doen. Maar toen ze na lang zoeken eindelijk een goede tak van een boom afhad geplukt, kreeg ze opeens een vreemd gevoel... ze werd helemaal heet en koud van binnen, en ze werd helemaal duizelig. Niet begrijpend wat er echt aan de hand was, ging ze gewoon door met het maken van de stok. Het stond nog duidelijk in haar geheugen. Toen ze de stok in haar hand man, om eens te kijken of hij de goede lengte had, werd hij helemaal warm. 1 kleine, vonkelende straal spoot er uit. Ze had de stok laten vallen, en keek er niet meer naar om. Het was vast gezichtsbedrog ofzo. Maar ze dacht er al een poosje over. Wat was er eigenlijk gebeurd? Kunnen takjes vuur spuiten?

ChingChuan kijkt peinzend naar het beeldscherm. Een paar berichten van mensen die er een beetje half om half in geloven... En dan nog 1tje van een persoon die liefde en haat magie noemt...

Dan valt haar oog op een post van iemand die ook niet in magie geloofd, maar het wel zou willen. "Hoe kan dat nou? Er niet in geloven, maar het tóch willen?" Ze denkt een poosje na. Eigenlijk best raar. Die ervaring met de halfafgemaakte toverstok? En dan ook nog die toen deel 5 uit kwam...

Toen Harry Potter & OotP uit kwam, en ze het boek net gekocht had, schoot er ook een dergelijk raar gevoel door haar heen, zo'n warm en koud gevoel tegelijk. Ze voelde een vreemd verlangen, alsof ze zo wel in het boek wilde kruipen.

"Als die magie nou eens echt bestond," denkt ChingChuan. "Als het nou eens echt kon..." Ze neemt een besluit, en begint te typen.

DobbyFan komt een beetje kwaad en teleurgesteld de kamer binnen. Ze had zo goed geleerd en dan toch een onvoldoende halen op Frans.. Gelukkig hebben ze nu herfst vakantie en geen huiswerk. Ze gaat lekker even op het forum. Dat je daar zó van kon ontspannen, dat is echt raar. ''Jammer dat ik bijna alle topics al heb gelezen, hoewel, die topic "Geloof je in magie?" Daar heb ik nog niet gereageerd.'' DobbyFan kijkt er verbaasd naar.

Ze wil hem net openen als haar moeder haar roept. "Zit je nou alweer achter die stomme computer! Ga toch eens naar buiten, je moet toch met de honden lopen. Boos staat DobbyFan van haar stoel op en loopt naar de gang "Vlekkie, Scooby Kom!" Ze lijnt de honden aan en neemt, zonder dat ze eigenlijk weet waarom, een snoeischaartje mee.

Terwijl ze met de hond loopt komt ze langs een wilg. Hij heeft allemaal lange takken. DobbyFan pakt het snoeischaartje en knipt er eentje af. "Nou ik toch niet meer naar het forum mag vandaag, kan ik net zogoed een toverstok gaan maken," denkt ze bij zichzelf. Snel loopt ze weer terug naar huis.

Daar aangekomen pakt ze een mesje en een vijl. Snel begint ze de bast eraf te schillen en de tak te vijlen. Na een uurtje is hij tot daar toe klaar. Nu nog een kern. Op het HPO-forum zegt ze altijd dat ze een wilgenhouten stok heeft, met staartharen van een eenhoorn veulen, maarja daar kan ze niet aan komen. Dan maar haren van haar hond Scooby denkt ze bij zichzelf. Ze boort een gaatje in de stok en doet de haren erin. Daarna sluit ze het gaatje weer af met wat kaarsvet.

Als ze de toverstok af heeft is ze weer in een echte Super-Hypere-HPfan bui. Ze pakt haar stok en keek naar haar kast. "Diffindo!" Het dringt maar langzaam tot Dobbyfan door wat ze ziet. Er zit een piepklein gaatje in haar kast. Alsof ze erlangs is geschampt met een boortje. Het is ook net op de plek waar ze haar toverstok op had gericht... Maar dat kan toch niet waar zijn, verbaasd kijkt Dobbyfan naar haar toverstok. Nee, natuurlijk is het niet echt. Dat gaatje zat er vast al een hele tijd... ze haalt zich maar wat dingen in haar hoofd.

De volgende ochtend kan Dobbyfan eindelijk, weer op het forum. Ze gaat gelijk naar de topic "Geloof je in magie" en vertelt haar verhaal van wat de dag tevoren is gebeurd. Daaronder typt ze "Ik geloof er niet in maar ik zou wel graag willen dat het echt zo is. Zoals dat van gisteren dus. Ik wou dat het echt zo was" tevreden keek ze naar haar berichtje. Misschien zullen ze haar uitlachen, maar de kans dat het hier, op het HP forum, zou gebeuren is kleiner dan dat ze het op school zou vertellen.

Als ChingChuan een aantal dagen later weer op het forum gaat, ziet ze dat er gereageerd is in de topic "geloof je in magie". Het lijkt haar eigenlijk erg stom, maar ze gaat toch eens kijken. Er staat 1 nieuwe post na die van haar." Ik weet het niet zeker hoor, maar volgens mij geloof ik niet alleen in magie, ik KAN het ook. Laatst toen ik een toverstok wilde maken... Er gaat een schok door ChingChuan heen. "Is dit nou echt niet MIJN bericht? Misschien vergis ik me?" Ze leest de post helemaal van onderen tot boven door, en er is maar 1 mogelijkheid: Er is nog iemand, nóg iemand die hetzelfde heeft mee gemaakt. ChingChuan staart naar de post. Stel nou dat die magie echt bestaat. Stel nou dat ze met 1 zwaai van haar toverstok iemand kan vermoorden...

DobbyFan droomt helemaal weg als ze een saaie les Engels heeft. Ze denkt nog even "He bah, al WEER verleden tijd," als iets in haar op komt. "Die tread van gisteren, over dat magie gedoe... Er was een ene ChingChuan die ook iets had met een toverstok? Ach nee, dat was vast iets anders. Misschien heb ik verkeerd gekeken... Maar als er nou iemand is die het ook heeft? Dan zou het dus echt kunnen bestaan!" Als na 50 saaie minuten de les eindelijk is afgelopen, rent DobbyFan naar de mediatheek. Haar vriendinnen kijken verbaasd naar haar. "Die heeft vast weer iets met haar Harry Potter forum". Als ze eindelijk in de mediatheek is aan gekomen, smijt ze haar pasje op de balie neer, en gaat achter een computer zitten. Na een paar minuten heeft ze het threadje gevonden. En ja, hoor, een klein berichtje in het paars. Ik geloofde eerst niet echt in Magie, maar toen er iets raars gebeurde ben ik er toch een beetje in gaan geloven. Toen ik een toverstok ging maken, je weet wel uit de H&H. DobbyFan leest het 3 keer om er zeker van te zijn dat dát er echt staat. Zou het echt waar zijn? Was het niet alleen maar een beetje verbeelding toen ze die stok ging maken?

Snel klikte DobbyFan op de naam van ChingChuan zodat ze een privéberichje kon sturen. Snel begint ze te typen.

Heeyz, ChingChuan

ik las je berichtje bij 'geloof jij in magie' en herkende het. Ik had ook zoiets. Ik richtte mijn versgemaakte toverstok op mijn kast en mompelde Diffindo, en toen zat er een gaatje in mijn kast. Ik weet niet of jij wel serieus was of dat je gewoon een geintje maakte, maar bij mij is het echt waar! Reageer please snel!

Groetjes Tessa

Snel verzendt DF het berichtje en gaat even met wat mensen kletsen.

Na een minuutje ziet ze dat er is gereageerd.

Er gaat een schok door DobbyFan heen. Zou die ChingChuan écht hetzelfde hebben mee gemaakt? Snel gaat ze naar haar IM inbox, en leest het bericht.

Eeyz Dobbyfan,

eindelijk, eindelijk iemand die het ook heeft! En ik maar denken dat ik stom ben, of dat ik gek aan het worden was. Maar het kan dus echt! (springt een gat in de lucht) Hoe is het eigenlijk afgelopen met je toverstok? Ik heb hem na 'het incident' niet meer afgemaakt. Maar ik denk dat ik het wel ga doen. Tja, als bij jou een spreuk werkt...

GRTZ CC

ps. Ik voeg je nu toe op MSN, want ik zie dat je nu ook online bent.

Als ze klaar is met lezen, verschijnt er berichtje dat ene ()ChingChuan() haar wil toevoegen. Ze klikt op OK, en wacht in spanning af. Direct begint ChingChuan een gesprek met haar.

"Hoi. Eh, jij bent diegene met dat toverstokken gedoe?"

Dobbyfan typt gauw haar antwoord in. "Ja, dat ben ik. En, eh, ik heb die toverstok nog wel afgemaakt maar ik heb er eigenlijk niets meer mee gedaan. "

Ze kletsen nog een halfuurtje, waarin ze besluiten dat CC haar toverstok af gaat maken, en dat DobbyFan nog een spreuk gaat proberen om te kijken of het niet alleen maar verbeelding was geweest. Want tja, zo'n gaatje kon er altijd al geweest zijn.

ChingChuan zit trillend achter haar computer. Eindelijk, nu weet ze zeker dat die rode straal geen verbeelding was. Ze schuift haar stoel naar achteren, en gaat haar halfafgemaakte toverstok zoeken.

Na een kwartiertje heeft ze hem gevonden. Hij ligt helemaal onder in haar bureau. Al als ze hem vast pakt, voelt ze een tinteling door haar vingers. "Hoe kan dat nou, er zit toch nog geen kern in?" denkt ze vertwijfelt. Maar als ze de stok een beetje beweegt, komen er vonken uit. "Nu zijn er twee mogelijkheden. Óf ik ben echt gek aan het worden, wat ik zelf niet echt denk, óf ik zou zulke grote krachten moeten hebben dat hij zonder kern ook werkt. Maar vooruit, eerst maar eens afmaken hè?" zit ze in zich zelf te mompelen. Het schuren en polijsten is snel genoeg gedaan. Nu nog de kern. Ze trekt zichzelf een haar uit, en neemt het enige veertje van haar dode vogeltje wat ze nog heeft. Na een beetje poeren en prutsen is de kern af."Nu alleen nog maar het gat afsluiten, en dan..."

Als ze de toverstok af heeft, draait ze hem rond in haar handen, terwijl er paarse vonken uit springen. Ze kan zich niet beheersen, en roept: Reducto! terwijl ze hem op de ruit richt. Ze schrikt zich dood, als de ruit kapot springt. "Oh, eh nee dat was niet mijn bedoeling, eh, Reparo!" De scherven smelten weer tot 1 ruit, die in de sponning vliegt. Als ChingChuan gestommel hoort op de trap verbergt ze gauw de toverstok. Het is haar moeder. "Wat was dat nou weer voor lawaai? Het leek wel alsof de ruit er uit viel!" "Nee, het was niets... Ga nu maar lekker naar beneden, echt, alles is goed!"

'O yes het was geen verbeelding van me, er is nog iemand die het heeft!'DobbyFan rent naar haar kamer en grijpt naar de toverstok. Een tintelend gevoel gaat door haar hand. 'Oké een spreuk, uhm, een spreuk die geen schade aanricht.. Oja natuurlijk, Lumos!' En ja hoor op het puntje van haar toverstok is een lichtje verschenen. Plotseling klinkt er gestommel op de trap 'Nox' het lichtje dooft weer en DF moeder komt binnen lopen. 'Waar ben jij mee bezig? Is je stok nog niet af?' 'Nee, nou je het zegt, ik, moet m nog lakken, heb jij een potje lak?' 'Ja natuurlijk, wacht ik pak het even. DobbyFan moeder loopt weer weg n DobbyFan pakt een krant en een kwastje. Na een minuutje is DobbyFan's moeder weer terug en geeft het potje lak. 'Pas je wel op dat je hem niet omstoot?' Ze loopt de kamer weer uit en DobbyFan doopt de kwast in de lak. Ze strijkt de kwast over het hout. Vanuit de punt van de stok komen plotseling vonken, die de krant in de brand steken.

"O-o een spreuk een water spreuk eeeuhh, oja, Incombustibleu" het kleine brandje dooft weer en DobbyFan lakt de stok af en liet hem drogen.

ChingChuan gaat weer achter haar computer zitten en kijkt of DobbyFan online is. Dat is ze niet, dus gaat ChingChuan maar weer naar het forum en gaat weer verder schrijven aan een vervolg verhaal. Na een halfuurtje komt DobbyFan online. Gelijk begint ChingChing te vertellen over het raam en wat er mee gebeurt was.

Na een poosje moet DobbyFan naar bed, en blijft ChingChuan alleen achter op MSN. "Wat zou het toch leuk zijn als we elkaar eens een keertje konden ontmoeten... Maar ja, DF woont vast ergens in een uithoek van het land... Misschien toch maar even vragen. Stel nou dat ze vlakbij woont, weet je hoe cool!" ChingChuan gaat naar het forum, en schrijft een IM.

ChingChuan gaat met veel tegenzin naar bed. "Waarom moet ik altijd net stoppen als ik bezig ben met een interessant gesprek?" Ze gaat halfboos naar boven, maar als ze haar toverstok op haar kussen ziet liggen, is ze meteen niet meer boos. "Misschien kan ik hier nog eens iets lolligs mee doen!" Ze gaat snel in bed liggen, en doet haar bedlampje uit. "Lumos!" Een klein lichtje verschijnt aan het uiteinde van haar toverstok. "Uhmz, nog een spreuk. FF denken hoor... Wingardium Leviosa!" Ze laat en boek naar haar toe zweven. "Tís toch eigenlijk wel cool... Maar ja, als mijn ouders er achter komen... Misschien helpt dit!" Ze barricadeert de deur, en gaat vrolijk verder met toveren.

Ook DobbyFan heeft besloten om te gaan toveren. Ze probeert een boek te sommeren. "He bah, waarom valt dat boek nou steeds!" Na en paar keer lukt het om 'het Groot Toverwoordenboek' te sommeren, en gaat ze op zoek naar meer spreuken om te oefenen.

DobbyFan bladert in het boek en zoekt druk naar een leuke spreuk als haar moeder binnen komt. 'Waar ben je nou weer mee bezig. Je zou beter je kamer eens een keer op kunnen ruimen!'Omdat ze niet verder kon komen door de rommel keert ze zich om en loopt de kamer uit. 'Waarom moet ik nou altijd mijn kamer opruimen als ik met wat leuks bezig ben... Wacht eens,' vlug bladert DobbyFan door het boek 'Ah ja, die moet ik hebben: 'Débarras'.

Alle rotooi in DobbyFan kamer gaat zweven en zoeft naar hun vaste plaats in de kamer. 'Foei, dat scheelt, maar Wingardium Leviosa werkt nog niet zo goed. Laat ik die nog maar eens oefenen.' DobbyFan richt haar toverstok op haar knuffel die op haar kast lag. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' Maar in plaats van dat de knuffel begint te zweven gaat de kast wankelen; 'Oh nee, snel rent DobbyFan naar de kast en kan hem nog net stil zetten. Opgelucht gaat ze weer op haar bed zitten. 'Dit moet ik echt aan ChingChuan vertellen!' Snel duikt ze achter haar computer en surft snel naar het forum. Daar ziet ze verbaasd dat ze een IM heeft. Ze klikt op het balkje en ziet dat een berichtje van ChingChuan is.

01/06/edit(1)


	2. Meetings

**Hoofdstuk 2: Meetings**

  
Heeyz, DF! Waar woon jij eigenlijk? Dat was ik hele maal vergeten te vragen!! Ik woon in Lelystad, je weet wel, de hoofdstad van Flevoland. Reageer please snel!!!  
baaiyz CC  
  
DobbyFan lest het bericht nog wel 3 keer door. Dat kan toch niet waar zijn!! CC woont in Lelystad net als zij zelf!! Snel typt ze een reply.  
  
Heeyz, ChingChuan, je raadt het nooit!! Ik woon ook in Lelystad!!! oow dit is echt zo! tof!!! oja, ik heb een paar spreuken geprobeerd, o.a. Wingardium Leviosa en een spreuk om je kamer op te ruimen, Débarras. Die si echt handig. Alles vliegt naar de plaats waar het thuis hoort!! Wingardium Leviosa gaat bij mij nog niet zo goed.. ipv mijn knuffel, raakte ik mijn kast en die begon te wankelen!!  
  
Groetjes DobbyFan  
  
Dobbyfan leest het berichtje nog eens door, jah alles staat er in. Snel klikt ze op het knopje verzend. Het is al 10:00!! Snel duikt DF haar bed in en valt in slaap.  
  
Als ChingChuan wakker wordt, weet ze eerst niet waarom ze zo blij is. "He, wat heb ik toch, ik ben zo blij.. En dat terwijl ik 2 repetities heb..."Ze kleedt zich aan, en gaat naar beneden. Misschien, als ze snel is, kan ze nog even 20 minuutjes op het forum. "Oja.. Forum.. DobbyFan!" Snel gaat ze zitten, en zet de computer aan, terwijl ze haar ontbijt (pizza) naar binnen werkt. "Mmm, 1 nieuw bericht... Interesting... Wat zou dat nou weer zijn? Weer iemand die vraagt of ik verder wil schrijven aan Mysteries in Zweinstein?" Ze klikt er op, en ziet dat het een bericht is van DobbyFan. "Maar... huh? Ze woont ook in Lelystad! YES!" ChingChuan springt bijna een gat in de lucht. "YES! Eindelijk! Een HPOer in Lelystad!" Ze maakt een kort rondedansje door de kamer, maar ontdekt dat het al bijna tijd is. "Nouja, vanmiddag kijk ik wel verder." Ze pakt haar tas, en fietst van huis weg, naar de bushalte.  
*  
Om ongeveer dezelfde tijd komt DobbyFan ook uit bed. Ze ziet haar toverstok liggen, en pakt hem. "Zou CC nu ook uit bed zijn?" denkt ze. "Misschien... Nouja, het zou toch kunnen?" Ze legt haar toverstok zorgvuldig onder het bed, stel je voor dat haar moeder hem zou vinden en weggooien, en kleedt zich daarna aan.  
*   
ChingChuan fietst over de kustrifbrug en stopt even om weer op adem te komen als ze er eindelijk op is. "Met dit kleine rot fietsje kom ik er NOOIT!" moppert ze. "Hopen dat ik dit jaar en nieuwe krijg!" Als ze daar even staat, ziet ze iemand ook op zijn (of is het haar) fiets stappen, en naar de brug fietsen. Ze bekijkt diegene even, maar fietste daarna verder.   
*  
"Hèhè, eindelijk uit school!" DF springt van haar fiets af, en zet hem in de schuur. Wat een rare dag was het toch... Eerst zat er een meisje op de .. brug naar haar te staren, daarna wordt ze uit de les Engels gestuurd terwijl zij niets deed. "Kortom: een rotdag!" denkt ze. "Heerlijk een uurtje ontspannen Forummen, dat helpt!" Ze gooit haar tas in een hoekje, en zet de computer aan. Als ze eindelijk op het forum is, ziet ze dat ChingChuan ook online is. Ze logt snel in op MSN, en even later zitten ze lekker te 'kletsen'. DobbyFan vertelt meteen over haar mislukte spreuk. "Ik heb een paar spreuken geprobeerd, maar ze lukten niet allemaal. Wel lollig joh, toen die kast omviel!" Ook bij ChingChuan is niet alles gelukt: Toen ze voor de 2de keer haar raam liet exploderen, werkte 'Reparo' niet. Dus toen had ze maar een smoes moeten verzinnen, want haar ouders zouden dr echt niet geloven als ze met een verhaal over toverstokken en magie aan kwam zetten. Na een half uur raken ze een beetje uitgepraat, en bleef het even stil. DobbyFan besluit om voor de lol te vertellen dat er iemand op de .. brug naar haar zat te staren. Tot haar grote verbazing reageert ChingChuan direct. "Wanneer was dat?"Hoe laat?" Ze antwoordt. "Nou, er is grote kans dat ik dat was!" Antwoordt ChingChuan. "Huh? Hoe kan jij dat nou zijn?" "Het moet wel! Was jij diegene met die 2 vlechtjes en dat stekelige haar?" DobbyFan ligt bijna dubbel van die stomme omschrijving, maar jah, ChingChuan weet ook niet beter hè? Snel typt ze haar antwoord in. "Ja, ik was het... Weet je hoe lol... Zitten we elkaar te bekijken, terwijl we niet eens weten dat wij elkaar kennen...  
  
CC zit een beetje verbijstert achter haar computer, ze heeft DobbyFan gezien, en dat besefte ze toen niet eens!!..Snel typt ze: Heeyz kom je vaak over die brug, ik namelijk wel, en misschien een keer afspreken. Snel drukt ze op enter en hoeft niet lang te wachten op antwoord. ''Jah ik kom er aardig vaak langs, ik woon er vlakbij, in de fjord!!! jah si wel leuk om een keer iemand te zien die ook op het forum zit!! En natuurlijk die magie hé..'' Gelijk schrijft CC weer terug '' Jah ooh wat leuk.. Misschien kunnen we morgen afspreken, in de bieb ofzo''  
'' jah is goed, hoe laat en tot hoe laat??''  
''Hmmz, ik kan wel rond half 8, en dan tot 8 uur, dan winkel mijn vader namelijk.''  
''oké is afgesproken!! Tot donderdag!!''  
''YUpz, zie je dan!!, oja waar zullen we afspreken??''  
''Hmmz laten we het bij de HP boeken doen!! kmoet nu gaan, doei baai zwaai!!'' Teleurgesteld ziet ChingChuan dat DobbyFan offline is gegaan, maar ze zou DF gaan ontmoeten en Donderdag, dat was morgen al!!!  
  
*  
DobbyFan zit in een opperbest humeur op haar kamer. Yes ze zou ChingChuan ontmoeten!! ooh wat had ze daaar een zin in!!

Als ChingChuan eindelijk in bed ligt, ligt ze nog een hele tijd te denken. "Wat voor persoon zou die DobbyFan zijn? Ik heb haar dan wel gezien, maar toch.. Stel dat ze een niet zo leuk persoon is..."  
*  
Ook Dobbyfan ligt nog een hele poos te piekeren. "Wie is die ChingChuan eigenlijk? Ze zei dat ze 13 was.. Mmm, ik hoop toch niet dat ze er té bruggerig uit zit..."  
*  
De volgende dag staat ChingChuan al om 19:15 bij de HP boekenafdeling in de bieb. "Nu maar hopen dat ze ook echt komt hè..." denkt ze. Na 5 minuten heeft ze geen zin meer om te staan, en gaat ze in kleermakerszit op de grond zitten lezen. Een paar kinderen rennen voorbij. Ze kijkt de hele tijd op, "Zou dát nou DobbyFan zijn?" Maar elke keer is het gewoon iemand die een boek gaat lenen. Om 19:30 precies kijkt ze op haar horloge, en net als ze denkt: "Shit, toch in zoiets stoms getrapt!"ziet ze iemand naar de kast toe lopen. Snel propt ze haar boek in de tast, en krabbelt overeind. "Eh, hoi, ben jij toevallig DobbyFan?" stottert ze tegen het meisje dat voor haar staat. "Ja, dat ben ik. En dan ben jij ChingChuan?" "Ja." DobbyFan zoekt nog even naar een boek, en daarna lopen ze samen naar beneden om hun boeken in de uitleenautomaat te doen.  
Al heel snel is het ijs gebroken, en zitten ze lekker te kletsen over HPO, en de FM. ChingChuan grabbelt in haar zak, en pakt haar toverstok eruit. "Dit is hem, hè..." begint ze verlegen. "Oja, ik heb mijnes ook mee." DobbyFan haalt haar toverstok uit haar tas. "41,8 centimeter, met een haar van mijn hond." "Hey, da's toevallig, de mijne is precies netzo lang! Er zit een haar van mijn vogeltje in, dat nu helaas dood is." Ze lopen naar een stil hoekje van het centrum. "Kijk, ik heb nog ff snel iets geoefend." zegt DobbyFan. "Een klein spreukje, om het even te laten zien." Ze stroopt 1 mouw op, en zegt zachtjes 'Scribula!'. Haar naam verschijnt op het stukje muur achter hen. "Ik heb eigenlijk niet veel geprobeerd, maar ik kan wel proberen er een gat in te maken," zegt ChingChuan. "Maar volgens mij kijkt dan iedereen, dus tja..." Ze denkt even na, en steekt dan haar toverstok uit. "Evanesco!" Wat DobbyFan op de muur schreef is nu weg. "Tja, ik kon niets meer bedenken, en tja, dat zou toch weer weg moeten..." "Nu weten we van elkaar wat we kunnen, maar ja, wat nu?" "Tja, mijn ouders gaan me echt niet geloven als ik aan kom met een verhaal over toverkunsten... Volgens mij gaan ze dan met mij naar de dokter ofzo," zegt ChingChuan moedeloos. "Kom op, wij hebben waarschijnlijk een talent, en tja, dat moeten ze dan maar accepteren. Maarre, zullen we iets lekkers gaan halen?" "Goed, maar ik moet eigenlijk wel om 20:00 bij de Jumbo zijn." "Dan hebben we nog een heel kwartier, en dat lijkt me genoeg om ff wat te halen toch?" Ze lopen samen naar de Trekpleister, en kopen daar een zak snoep, die ze terwijl ze nog wat spreuken uitwisselen, helemaal leeg eten.

DobbyFan rijdt opgewonden weer naar huis. ChingChuan is echt een aardige meid, maar wel jammer dat ze helemaal in harderwijk op school zit. Daardoor zal het moeilijk worden om afspraken te kunnen maken. Zodra DobbyFan binnen komt gaat ze achter de computer zitten en kijkt of CC al online is. Na een minuutje komt ze eindelijk. Gelijk gaan ze tegen elkaar praten en hebben het over het algemeen vooral over hoe vet het was.   
Na een half uurtje moet DobbyFan van de computer af en naar bed. In bed oefende ze de 'Scibula' spreuk nog een paar keer. De hele muur staat net vol met spreuken als haar moeder de kamer binnen komt. "Wat heb jij nou gedaan" Verbaasd staart ze naar de muur."Je kan zelf nieuw behang gaan kopen als je hier genoeg van hebt!!" Boos stamt ze weer weg. DobbyFan wil de tekst net weer laten verdwijnen als ze beseft dat dat rare vragen zou opwekken als haar moeder het zag. En het zag er ook wel leuk uit eigenlijk.  
  



	3. Toverstokperikelen

**Hoofdstuk 3: Toverstokperikelen**  
  
CC blijft nog een tijdje op de computer nadat DobbyFan weg was en reageert nog op een paar topics op het forum. Na een kwartiertje moet ook zij van de computer af. Snel gaat ze douchen en duikt haar bed in zodat ze nog wat in HP OOTP kan lezen.   
De volgende ochtend wordt ze veel te vroeg wakker maar kan niet meer slapen. Dus gaat ze maar weer wat lezen in HP 5. Daar komt daar een leuke spreuk tegen. Het is een spreuk om iets in te pakken. Zachtjes klimt ze uit bed en pakt haar boeken tas. "Pack" fluistert ze en haar boeken vliegen allemaal in de tas. "Hmmz, nuttig spreukje, moet ik aan DF vertellen."''  
  
*  
  
Ook DobbyFan is vroeg wakker geworden en probeert een paar van de spreuken waarvan ze de namen op haar muur had getoverd. De hele tijd zoemt er al een irritante bij door haar kamer. DobbyFan mikt op de bij en mompelt "Paralitis" De bij blijft even roerloos in de lucht hangen en stort daarna naar beneden. Als DF op de klok kijkt ziet ze dat het al halfzeven is geworden. Hoog tijd om zich te gaan wassen en haar tas in te pakken. Na een halfuurtje loopt ze de woonkamer in en gaat naar de haard, als ze hem wil aansteken, het is nogal koud geworden, ziet ze dat er geen lucifers meer liggen, snel loopt ze naar haar kamer en grijpt har toverstok. Terug bij de haard legt ze er een paar kranten in en begint er vonken op te sproeien. Na een paar vonken regens vatten de kranten vlam en legt DF er snel hout op. Ze brengt haar stok weer terug en gaat eten klaar maken. Haar vader komt de kamer binnen lopen. Dan ziet ze plotseling ziet dat het vuur fel rood is in plaats van oranje. Nonchalant loopt ze erheen en probeert het vuur te doven. Dat lukt niet al te best. Ze blijft ervoor zitten tot haar vader met de honden gaat lopen, snel haalt ze haar toverstok weer en gebruikt de blusspreuk, Incombustibleu, en het vuur dooft gelijk. Snel haalt ze uit de keuken wat lucifers en steekt het hout weer aan. Deze keer is het wel gewoon oranje. DF smeert haar boterhammen snel af en schiet haar schoenen aan. Door dat stomme vuurtje is ze nog bijna te laat gekomen ook!

DobbyFan springt op haar fiets, maar bedenkt dat als ze zó gaat, ze tóch te laat komt. "Dan maar iets anders... Mmm, misschien een briefje vervalsen?" DobbyFan zoekt even in haar tas, en haalt er een stuk papier uit. Ze schrijft snel op: _DobbyFan moest vanochtend even naar de orthodontist, met vr. groeten. ,Mevrouw Ferwerda._ Dan springt ze weer op haar fiets, maar fietst niet naar school, maar naar de kustrifbrug. "Misschien komt ChingChuan hier wel langs, ze had toch het eerste vrij?" Na 10 minuten komt ChingChuan hijgend de brug op fietsen. "Hoi, eh, jij bent het toch, ChingChuan?" vraagt ze. "Jepz, dat ben ik. Maarre, moet jij nu niet allang op school zijn?" "Nee, ik heb ff een briefje vervalst." "Hallo, dat doe je toch niet voor mij hè?" "Tja, ik was anders te laat, dus tja... Gaat in 1 moeite door hè!" Ze kletsen nog even, maar dan moet ChingChuan echt naar de bus. DobbyFan fietst een beetje door het centrum heen, en gaat daarna naar school.  
*  
ChingChuan verveelt zich dood op school. "1 uur les, dan 2 tussenuren, en dan nog een uur. Wat een rotdag vandaag!" Ze staat op om haar zoveelste kopje cup-a-soup te halen, en zucht. "Waarom ben ik toch zo'n stomme OEN? Ik hád gewoon thuis kunnen blijven, voor die twee uurtjes twee uur reizen, tja... Ik had dan alleen ff moeten bellen van dat ik nu niet hoef... GRRR. Maar jah, nu ben ik er, en moet ik er blijven ook. BAH!" Ze drinkt haar cup-a-soup langzaam op, en gaat dan lopen ijsberen door de overblijf. De rest van haar klas moet dan ook nét allemaal naar huis gaan. "GRR! Kunnen ze dan mij niet mee vragen ofzo?" denkt ze boos, en vermorzelt bijna de pen die ze in haar hand houdt. "Wat heb ik toch gedaan dat ik zoiets ver-" Ze ziet de conciërge op haar af lopen. "Shit." denkt ze, voor hij begint uit te vallen. "HOE WAAAAG JE ZOMAAR VUUR TE MAKEN IN DE SCHOOL? ER UIT!" ChingChuan staart verbijsterd naar de man. "Vuur maken? Hoe? Ik rook niet eens!" "WAT ZEI IK JE? ER UIT!" Dan valt haar ook op de pen die ze in haar hand heeft. Vonken spatten er vanaf, die sissend op de vloer vallen, waar ze kleine, zwarte schroeiplekjes achterlaten. Ze pakt haar tas, en grabbelt haar toverstok er uit. "Geen idee waarom ik hem in mijn tas deed, maar het komt tóch nog van pas." Ze propt de stok in haar mouw, en richt op Gerrit (de conciërge). 'Amnesia!'fluistert ze. Een heel klein straaltje blauw licht komt uit haar mouw, en raakt Gerrit in mijn rug. Onmiddellijk stopt hij met dreigen om naar de afdelingsleider te gaan. ChingChuan grijpt haar kans, en vraagt: "Meneer, hoe komen die schroeiplekken er eigenlijk?" terwijl ze wijst op de plekken die ze net gemaakt heeft. Gerrit staart haar verbaast aan, schudt zijn hoofd en loopt weer naar zijn kantoortje.   
ChingChuan pakt haar tas, en loopt de school uit. Voor dát ene uurtje... "Ik vraag ma wel ff of ze een briefje wil schrijven. Weet je hoe stom zeg!" Ze knalt een leeg bierblikje tegen de muur van school, en loopt verder naar de bushalte.  
*  
DobbyFan zit aan haar huiswerk. "Een opstel voor Frans, BLEGH! Na een half uurtje op haar pen kauwen, vindt ze het welletjes, en gaat achter de computer zitten. ChingChuan is ook online. "Ha, lekker ontspannen!" ChingChuan begint direct een gesprek met haar.  
"Heeyz DobbyFan! Weet je hoe raar vandaag was!"  
"Vertel!" ChingChuan vertelt het hele verhaal van de pen en de conciërge. "Hoe kan het dan dat die pen vonken schoot?" vraagt ze ChingChuan. "Weet ik niet, maar waarschijnlijk kwam het omdat ik boos was op mijn klasgenoten die mij 2 tussenuren op school lieten zitten, terwijl ze zelf lekker naar huis gingen." "Tja, das ook het nadeel van een school in Harderwijk hè?" "Jepz, maar eh, dit is echt belangrijk: Als jij je toverstok niet bij je hebt, voel jij je dan ook zo.. Vreemd?" Er gaat een schok door DobbyFan heen. Was dát misschien de reden dat ze haar Frans niet kon maken? Haar toverstok lag immers nog in haar kluisje, die had ze aan haar beste vriendin laten zien. "Nou, eh niet zo direct, maar eh jah, mijn stok ligt nu in mijn kluisje, en ik kon niets bedenken voor Frans..." 

'Ik moet mn Frans over-overmorgen, dus maandag, al afhebben dus k ga nog ff langs school om mn stok op te halen. Baai zwaaaai!!'' DobbyFan schiet achter de computer vandaan en pakt snel haar jas. '' Ik ben nog ven naar school!!'' Dobbyfan rent naar haar fiets en sjeest snel naar school, want doe zou over 5 minuutjes zijn deuren sluiten. Ze gooit haar fiets tegen het hek en loopt naar binnen. Snel loopt ze naar haar kluisje en maakt hem open. Gelijk komt een grote wolk paarse stoom naar buiten drijven. Het brand alarm gaat loeiend af en vliegen alle deuren open. De leerlingen kunnen DF niet zien door de stoom dus pakt ze vlug haar stok klapt het kluisje dicht. Ze loopt met de rest mee naar buiten. Daar duurt het weer zo'n 6 minuten voordat ze weg kan omdat er geen enkele leerling van het terrein af mag. Als ze bij haar fiets aankomt is die aan het hek vast gezet, omdat je geen fietsen meer tegen het hek mag plaatsen... snel maakt DobbyFan haar tas open en pakt haar stok 'alohomora' het slot klikt open en snel fietst ze weg. Terug gekomen duikt ze weer achter de computer en opent haar Frans. Dit keer weet ze veel beter wat ze moet schrijven en binnen een uurtje heeft ze al 2 kantjes volgeschreven. Na nog een kwartiertje grammatica fouten verwijderen kan ze eindelijk weer op MSN.  
  
*  
  
In de tijd dat DobbyFan naar haar school fietst duikt ChingChuan achter het forum en schrijft verder aan Magische krachten en een uitweg uit Zweinstein. Na een kwartiertje komt DobbyFan weer online. Gelijk begint ze te praten. 'Je raad nooit wat me is overkomen' Dobbyfan vertelt het verhaal van het kluisje. 'En toen ik weg wou fietsen zat mn fiets ook nog eens vast aan het hek!! Ik heb m losgemaakt met alohomora, maar k geloof dat ze een lijst hebben van fietsen die vast staan, en nu is mijn fiets weg maar sta k wél op de lijst...:/ ' 'tjah, das niezo handig'' CC staart naar het scherm. 'Misschien kun je als, ze je die lijst laten zien, even hun aandacht afleiden en dan je naam wissen met die spreuk uit de boeken. En dan denken dat ze het verkeerd hebben gezien!!' 'jah goed idee, vanavond zoek ik gelijk die spreuk op..' Ze praten nog een tijdje verder tot ze allebei moeten eten.   
  
De volgende dag, zaterdag, gaat CC om 1 uur weer online en na een minuutje of 5 komt ook DobbyFan achter MSN. ''Weet je wat misschien wel leuk is, als we samen een verhaal opstarten waar alleen wij aan schrijven. Dan kunnen we er ook een site bij maken!!'' ''Jah goed idee, maar waar zullen we het over doen, er zijn al zo veel verhalen' 'jah dat is wel moeilijk, bijna alle onderwerper al bezet zijn..' Ze praten zo nog een tijdje verder tot ze een leuk onderwerp hebben gevonden. ChingChuan start het verhaal op en Dobbyfan gaat op zoek naar een leuke site waar je sites kan maken.

ChingChuan sluit de computer af, en gaat eten. Snel schrokt ze wat aardappeltjes naar binnen, en begint helemaal in gedachten verzonken aan haar stuk vlees. "ChingChuan, wat is er toch? De laatste tijd ben je zo stil tijdens het eten!" "Oh nee, er is niets..." Ze eet haar stuk vlees op, en ruimt dan de tafel af. "Hallo, ChingChuan, wat doe jij nou weer? Ik dacht nog altijd dat we gezamenlijk aten!" zegt haar moeder. "Oh, nee sorry, he bah..." "Volgens mij zijn die forums niet echt goed voor je. Je moet hem maar eens een dagje met rust laten. "He nee, MAM! Doe ff normaal zeg, ik mag toch ook wel eens een dagje stil zijn?" Haar moeder antwoordt niet, maar kijkt alleen maar. "Ja nee, hè MA! Kijk niet op _die_ manier naar me!" Boos stampt ze de kamer uit, en gaat naar boven.  
*  
DobbyFan werkt haar eten heel snel naar binnen, en gaat dan naar haar kamer. Dr moeder schreeuwt nog 'moet je niet helpen afwassen' maar ze luistert niet. Ze pakt haar toverstok uit haar bureaula, en pakt hem in haar handen. Ze zwabbert er een beetje mee. "Als ik nou maar zo'n spreukenboek had.. Ik bedoel een echte! Dan zou ik het kunnen leren... Ja, ik kán het dan wel.. Maar ik denk niet op de goede manier.." Ze draait haar toverstok een beetje rond, zodat er vonken uit spatten. Zo zit ze daar een kwartier, diep in gedachten verzonken. "Zulke talenten hebben is echt cool" denkt ze, "maar om het te moeten verbergen voor iedereen... Wat moet CC wel niet hebben.. Ouders die tegen HP zijn..."  
  



	4. Forummeeting

**Hoofdstuk 4: Forummeeting**

  
De volgende dag staat ChingChuan op de normale tijd, 6.25 op. Snel kleedt ze zich aan, en doet op topsnelheid haar haren. "Als ik het goed aanpak, kan ik nog even op het forum!" Ze rent naar beneden, zet de nasi in de magnetron, smeert haar brood en duikt achter de computer om hem aan te zetten. Even later zit ze met een bord dampende rijst voor de computer. "Mmm dit ziet er interessant uit... Forummeeting op 1 november." Ze leest de tread snel door, en ziet dan dat het al tijd is om weg te gaan. Ze propt al haar boeken in haar tas, trekt haar jas aan, en gaat weg.

14:30 gaat eindelijk de laatste bel van die dag, snel loopt DobbyFan de trap af baant zich een weg naar haar kluisje, grijpt haar jas en loopt naar haar fiets. Daar springt ze erop en rijdt naar huis. Ze moet snel op het forum want de forummeeting is al over 6 dagen en ze moet nog kijken of er iemand wil mee rijden.., CC bijv... Thuis aangekomen drinkt ze een kopje thee en gaat dan achter de computer zitten. Vlug opent ze MSN en het forum. "Yes CC in online" Fluistert ze zachtjes als ze aangemeld is. ChingChuan was blijkbaar aan het wachten tot ze online kwam want ze begon gelijk te praten. "Heeyz DobbyFan, even vlug een vraagje, ga jij naar de FM??'  
"Jah"   
"Kan ik dan misschien met jou meerijden? Want alleen dan mag ik misschien naar de FM..."  
"phoei even rekenen, jah dat zou moeten kunnen"  
Dobbyfan loopt naar de kamer en vraagt gelijk aan haar moeder "hè kan er misschien iemand meerijden met ons naar de Forummeeting, want dan kan CC ook naar de FM..." "uhhm, er is toch niet genoeg plaats in de auto daarvoor?' "Ja wel hoor, k heb het al uitgerekend...' " Nou ik heb er geen probleem mee, ik zal het aan je vader vragen.."  
Snel loopt DobbyFan weer terug naar de computer "Het kan, en mag hoogst waar schijnlijk ook!!!"  
  
*  
  
CC kijkt blij naar de computer, Yes nu kan ze waarschijnlijk tóch naar de FM!!  
"Heeyz, Dobbyfan, echt vet!! Ik ga nu offline om het aan mn ouders te vragen, want ik denk dat het nog moeilijk zal gaan o ze over te halen.."  
Ze melde zich af en liep naar de bank waar haar vader de krant zat te lezen...

Nu moet ze haar kansen niet verspillen: ze moet gewoon DOEN! "Eh, pa," stamelt ze. "Er is een forummeeting, en daar wil ik heel erg graag naar toe..." "Ja maar fem, daar laten we je echt niet naar toe gaan. Zometeen zijn het een stelletje pedofielen ofzo..." "Nee, maar ik kan waarschijnlijk met DF even stil. Zou hij toegeven? "Mmm, daar moet ik nog even met mamma over praten. Zeg maar dat we eerst eens iets meer van die mensen af willen weten." Opgewonden kruipt CC weer achter de computer, en begint als een razende te tikken. "Mag ik miss ff je tel nr? Dan kunnen mijn ouders de jouwe op bellen." "Oh ja hoor, hier is tie." CC neemt het nummer over op een blaadje, en drukt het in de handen van dr vader. "Nou pa, hier is het! Bel ze maar op." "Nee, eh, dat kan mamma beter doen." Hij loopt weg. "Mmm, nu loopt hij naar mijn moeder... Hopen!" "Ja, zeg dat wel hè!"   
Na een paar minuten komt CC's vader terug. "Nou, eh CC, je mag, maar ma gaat wel eerst even die mensen opbellen." ChingChuan knikt, en typt: "Mijn moeder belt nu de jouwe op... Wordt er nu gebeld?" "Ja!" Vol spanning zit CC te schuifelen op haar stoel Hier hangt nu alles vanaf...   
Na 10 spannende minuten ziet ze "JAAAAAAA JE MAAAAAAAAG!" op haar beeldscherm verschijnen. Snel staat ze op, en ziet haar moeder uit de slaapkamer komen. "Mag ik ma? MAG IK!?" Als haar moeder lachend knikt, springt ze een gat ik de lucht, en danst de hele kamer door. "Yes ik mag naar de FM! Yes ik MAG!" 

Pas na 2 dagen kan Dobbyfan eindelijk weer op het forum, maarja, zoveel huiswerk hé.. Zodra ze online komt springt er een gesprek open  
"Heeeyz, DobbyFan, morgen FM!!!!!!''  
"Hallooow Ching, yupz, je moet +- 10:20 bij mijn huis zijn, dan vertrekken we gelijk."  
"Oké, gaan we met jullie landrover?"  
"Nee... er is iets mis mee, dus hebben we een busje moeten huren PRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT="   
"  
"gelukkig dat je ouders dat wouden zeg, anders hadden we niet eens gekund!!"  
Ondertussen duikt DobbyFan het Forum op en ziet dat er ook een tekeningen bord was gekomen, eindelijk kan ze haar tekeningen plaatsen!! Gelijk opent ze alle site's waar ze tekeningen heeft staan en zette een aantal op de site. Ondertussen was ze ook met Dark Angel en Karkarov aan de praat geraakt. Ze begon zo snel te typen dat plotseling de i en de d ermee kapten! Verbluft staart DobbyFan naar het bord 'hoe kan hij nou zomaar kapot gaan, ow wat zullen mn ouders woest worden, uhhm wacht eens' DF schiet overeind en loopt naar haar kamer, daar grijpt ze haar toverstok en loopt weer terug, "Reparo" snel opent ze een gesprek en ja hoor, de D en de I doen het weer!!! Toveren is toch wel heel erg handig!!

Op 1 november staat ChingChuan vreselijk vroeg op. Ze weet wel dat het stom is, maar ja, wie kan er nog uitslapen als je FM hebt?  
Snel kleedt ze zich aan, en pakt de spullen die ze nodig heeft in met haar toverstok. "Dat gaat lekker zo... Nu nog heerlijk 3 uur forummen!" Ze propt dr toverstok in haar broekzak, en gaat naar beneden, naar de computer. In 2 minuten is ze op het forum. Al snel is ze heerlijk verdiept in het schrijven van een vervolgverhaal (mysteries op Zweinstein) en vergeet ze helemaal de tijd. Als ze daarna op haar horloge kijkt, schrikt ze. "Nee he, SHIT! Ik heb nog maar een uur!" Snel rent ze naar de koelkast, vindt wat aardappels, en tikt er op met haar toverstok. "Eigenlijk heb ik helemaal geen verstand van eten klaar maken, maar het moet kunnen." Niet dus. Een stinkende walm komt van de aardappels af. "He nee, BAH! Evanesco." Gelukkig verdwijnen de aardappels wel ("Ja hallo, ze zijn GROEN!") Maar er blijft een stink geur in de keuken hangen. "Het zit vandaag ook niet mee hè!" Ze gooit de koelkast weer open, en pakt een pan gekookte worteltjes. "Niet mijn favo eten, maar het moet nou eenmaal." Dan steekt ze het vuur aan met haar toverstok, wat een mooi, klein vlammetje veroorzaakt. "Pfieuw.. Ik zou bijna denken dat het WEER fout ging," zucht ze. "Ik moet eigenlijk wel uitkijken, zometeen komt ma nog binnen.. En mij zien toveren zo vlak voor de FM? Nee hoor!" Na een paar minuutjes opwarmen zijn de wortels klaar, en schrokt CC ze naar binnen. Daarna gaat ze weer achter het forum. Lekker genieten van het posten, tot er op een gegeven moment niemand meer online is. "Ja hallo, zo kan ik het ook. Iedereen weg naar de FM.. FM... FM! Ik moet ook weg! Help!" CC springt op, en grabbelt al haar spullen bij elkaar. "Toverstok, hoed, tas met eten en drinken, T-shirt, notitieboekje.. Ja, alles." Ze gaat de schuur in, pakt haar fiets en fietst op topsnelheid naar DF. "He bah, nu nog bijna te laat ook. En ik HAD het kunnen weten1" moppert ze op zichzelf. Helemaal buiten adem komt ze bij DF aan. "Gelukkig, de auto staat er nog!" denkt ze. ChingChuan plant haar fiets ergens, en belt aan. DF doet open, en rent bijna direct weer naar binnen. "He man, waar is mijn veer nou? Kom op zeg, waaar IS dat rotding?" hoort ChingChuan haar mompelen. DF rent de hele kamer rond, zoekt overal, maar die veer die ze zoekt, is nergens te vinden. "Zijn jullie nou klaar?" roept iemand. "Nee pa, ik moet nog, e bah waar IS dat ding?" Dan kikt ze naar CC, en het lijkt alsof ze nu pas beseft dat die al 5 minuten staat te kijken. "Oh, eh hoi CC! Je ziet het, ik ben mijn veer kwijt. He bah, waar IS dat ding nou?" "Sommeer hem dan. misschien lukt het?" "SSSTTT!" sist DF. "Hallo, mijn moeder loopt hier wel rond hè! Maar vooruit, het IS te proberen..." DF pakt haar toverstok (die ze in haar zak gestopt had) en fluistert: Accio veer!" Onmiddellijk komt er een enorme pauwenbeer, die net nog in een vaas stond, aangevlogen. "Nee, dat bedoelde ik nou niet!" zegt ze boos. "Nouja, dan pech hoor!" DF pakt haar tas, en gaat CC voor naar de auto. 

Samen stappen ze op de achterste bank in en halen de stoel naar voren zodat ook DobbyFan pleegbroertjes in kunnen stappen. En dan zijn ze eindelijk op weg naar de eerste HPO FM in de geschiedenis!!! Onderweg vermaken ze zich door te discussiëren over deel 5 en de andere boeken en door in spiegelschrift op de beslagen ramen:  
HARRYPOTTERONLINE FORUMMEETING 2003 te schrijfen. Zodat, mocht er een lid voorbij rijden, ze gelijk herkend zullen worden. Na zo'n anderhalf uur zijn ze eindelijk in Zandvoort, mar door een omleiding komen ze nog bijna te laat. Als ze eindelijk voor het station staan zien de allemaal mensen met puntmutsen staan. Snel knoopt DobbyFan har vers gebreide huffelsjaal om haar nek. Ze stappen uit pakken alles uit de kofferbak en lopen naar het groepje mensen. Gelijk worden ze belaagd onder de handschudden.  
"Haloow, ik ben dribbel" "haay ik ben banaan" "hey, ik ben anne" en zo gaat het maar door tot ze iedereen gehad hebben.  
Na een paar minuutjes moet alleen DarkAngel nog komen. Een deel van de mensen vertrekt alvast naar het strand terwijl de rest nog even wacht. En na een mobiel belletje is het eindelijk zover. Da in gearriveerd. Gezamenlijk lopen ze naar het strand. DobbyFan Legt daar een zeil neer en iedereen zet zijn/haar tas erop. DobbyFan loopt naar JP toe en geeft haar een bos bloemen die ze voor haar gekocht heeft. "Dat is voor al het werk dat jullie voor het forum en de site doen."   
  
''Hmmz wat zullen we nu eens doen..'' ''Ik weet het Flessen post!!!''  
Een groot deel van de mensen haalt een fles met een briefje uit zijn/haar tas. BiBi heeft zelfs een heel verhaal geschreven. Omstebeurt gooit iedereen zijn/haar fles in het water, maar steeds komen ze terug. Dobbyfan rent in het water om een fles te pakken waar de dop af is gevlogen. CC die geen zin heeft in natte voeten pakt haar toverstok en zegt zachtjes, zodat niemand het hoort, 'accio fles' en de fles drijft zachtjes naar haar toe. Dobbyfan merkt het wel en krijgt plots een idee ze pakt de fles van CC en spreekt er een banvloek over uit als ze hem daarna weggegooid gaat hij heel ver weg en drijft tegen de golven in. '' Wooow, hoe heb je da gedaan'' Vraagt iedereen als ze het zien 'nou uhhm, ik kan nou eenmaal ver gooien' zegt DobbyFan ontwijkend..  
Na een kwartiertje haalt iedereen een boekje te voorschijn en het volgende halfuurtje schrijft iedereen druk in alle boekjes. Daarna gaan e met zn alleen naar een strandtent en drinken en eten daar wat tot bijna iedereen weg is. De laatst overgebleven 7 Forummers gaan daar weer weg en slenteren nog wat door het stadje, tot ze uiteindelijk De muur volkalken het teksten zoals: HPO www.harrypotteronline.nl enzo. Na nog eens een kwartiertje rond het station hangen moeten DobbyFan en CC weer weg.  
Ook op de terugweg hebben ze veel lol, met DobbyFan broertjes doen ze het woord raad spelletje, en het duurde een kwartier en heel veel hints voor ze eindelijk doorhadden, dat DF een ketel bedoelde. Thuis aangekomen moet CC helaas snel naar huis en is DF eindelijk toe aan een heerlijke pizza.


	5. Ja eh nou, en toen hadden we een problee

**Hoofdstuk 5: Ja eh nou, en toen hadden we een probleem!**

Als ChingChuan naar huis fietst, denkt ze nog eens na over de FM. Het was echt vreselijk cool... Maar ergens aan haar blijft een schuldgevoel knagen. Had ze gewoon niet haar krachten moeten laten zien? Nu zou ze geen kansen meer hebben, tenzij er heel snel een volgende gehouden zou worden...  
Na 5 minuten is ChingChuan thuis. Ze neemt zich voor niets te laten merken over haar twijfels tegenover haar ouders, en gaat naar binnen, nadat ze haar fiets in de schuur gezet heeft. "Hey, Fem! Was het leuk?" "Ja, het was echt vreselijk cool!" ratelt ChingChuan, met een gemaakt enthousiaste stem. Gelukkig hoort niemand het. "Wat hebben jullie allemaal gedaan?" "Nou, flessenpost, we hebben een strandtent onveilig gemaakt, weet je hoe cool!" Tijdens het eten vertelt ChingChuan (met moeite) honderduit over de FM. Haar ouder raken op een gegeven moment uitgepraat, en ChingChuan staart een beetje uit het raam, de donkere tuin in. Ze had het gewoon moeten laten zien... "Waarom zou ik me schamen voor wat ik heb? Als ik een mail naar JP stuur, zal die me vast uitlachen en zeggen: "Zoek iemand anders om je geintjes op uit te halen..." Haar moeder onderbreekt haar gedachten. "Ching, je moet vanavond naar kring!" "Oh, nee shit, dat ook nog! Kan ik niet eens even lekker piekeren..."   
Moedeloos gaat ChingChuan met haar broer en zus naar kring. De FM was echt cool, ook al had ze haar krachten niet kunnen laten zien, en het is echt vreselijk om er een hele avond over te zwijgen... Toch lukt het haar. Als mensen vragen "Wat heb je vandaag gedaan?" flanst ze een verhaal over 'met vrienden en zo de stad in" in elkaar.  
De ultieme beproeving heeft ze overleefd. Om 12 uur 's nachts fietst ChingChuan op topsnelheid terug naar huis (ze is toch alleen, dus schiet ze, zodra ze langs DobbyFan's huis komen een vonk in de lucht, die onmiddellijk beantwoord wordt met een KNAL, en een schreeuw) en rent als ze thuis is direct naar haar kamer. Ze pakt haar toverstok, en probeert een StilteSpreuk over de deur uit te spreken, zodat ze even iets lolligs kan doen. Het lukt dan wel niet helemaal, maar, het meeste gekraak is al niet meer hoorbaar. Met moeite behekst ze een veer, zodat hij gaat schrijven. Ze test het uit, en vermaakt zich met het verbeteren van de bezwering, zodat de veer uiteindelijk op commando gaat schrijven. Opeens knalt er een deur dicht. Geschrokken propt ze de nog schrijvende veer van het blad papier af, wikkelt et plakband omheen, en springt in bed. Haar toverstok gooit ze op haar stoel, waar hij vonken schiet. Snel doet ze de lamp uit, en hoort voetstappen naar boven komen. Denkend dat het haar broer of zus is, draait ze zich om, en gaat slapen.

Als Dobbyfan CC niet meer ziet fietsen gaat ze weer naar binnen en loopt naar de huiskamer. Hmmz, pizza op het menu. Haar vader haalde ze net uit de oven en ze gaan op de bank zitten eten. DF kan haar mond maar niet houden en praat aan één stuk door over de FM... maar vanbinnen vindt ze het ergens toch wel heel jammer dat ze niet n het bijzijn van de anderen heeft getoverd.. Ze zouden misschien wel een beetje raar hebben opgekeken maar ze zouden tenminste niet uitgelachen zijn... en misschien was er wel nóg iemand die het kon...  
Om negen uur gaat Dobbyfan al naar bed. Daar blijft ze nog een tijd liggen tobben.. Misschien moet ze morgen CC maar opbellen, of gewoon de hele dag MSN aanzetten en wachten tot ze online was, want ze MOEST echt met haar praten...  Als ze om 12:00 nog wakker ligt klimt ze maar uit bed en gaat nog wat aan dr surprise werken. Het was echt rottig want het wilde steeds maar niet drogen, ze had al geblaasd, een föhn erop gezet maar het hielp niet.. Na nog een kwartiertje blazen kreeg DobbyFan een idee in deel 1 had Hermelien een spreukje gebruikt om de duivelsstrik weg te laten gaan... Snel greep ze haar boek en zocht het op, sprak de spreuk uit en ja hoor, binnen 5 minuutjes was het eindelijk droog. Omdat ze nu wel bijna in slaap valt duikt DF haar bed weer in en gaat slapen, daardoor hoort ze niet dat er iemand door de tuin, naast haar raam sloop...  
  
Om halftwaalf kruipt ChingChuan uit haar bed. "He bah, ik kan gewoon niet slapen. Shit zeg!" denkt ze. Wat ze ook probeert: een poosje rond lopen, haar hoofd onder de koude kraan houden, ze kan gewoon niet slapen. Uiteindelijk grabbelt ze haar toverstok van dr stoel, en maakt het licht aan. "He bah, het wil niet, ik ga maar eens iets leuks doen!" Voorzichtig zet ze weer een Stilte Spreuk op de deur, en de hele kamer, en vermaakt zich met het laten vliegen van boeken. Opeens vliegt de deur open. Haar moeder, in pyjama komt binnen stampen. "ChingChuan, waar ben je toch mee b-" Dan ziet haar moeder de toverstok in haar hand, en een boek dat in de lucht hangt. "ChingChuan... wat.. Hoe.... Ik ga de oudsten bellen!" zegt ze hysterisch. ChingChuan, die dodelijk verschikt op het bed zit, hoort haar moeder de trap af gaan, gillend dat ChingChuan bezeten is. "Neee...  Het kan niet waar zijn, de kan het niet ontdekt hebben!" denkt ChingChuan. Dan neemt ze een besluit. Als de oudsten het echt ernstig genoeg vinden, zullen ze binnen een halfuur hier zijn. Dan moet zij dus al weg zijn! Ze kleedt zich aan, en trekt haar gewaad er overheen aan. Ook doet ze haar hoed op, en pakt haar toverstok. De rest van het gezin is nu ook wakker door het gegil van haar ouders. Snel vergrendelt ze de deur met "Colloportus" en doet het raam open. Een Disillusie spreuk is snel genoeg gedaan, en ze glipt het huis uit. Het kost haar best veel moeite om van het dak op de grond te komen, maar als ze een stuntelige ladder te voorschijn heeft weten te toveren, is ze binnen 5 seconden weg. Ze rent door de straat, op topsnelheid. Ze moet zo snel mogelijk uit de buurt zijn. Hijgend komt ze tenslotte op een kruising aan. Een auto komt heel snel aanrijden, en ChingChuan herkent het gezicht van 1 van de oudsten. Gelukkig heeft ze een Disillusie spreuk opzichzelf uitgesproken, anders had ze de grootste kans om herkend te worden.   
  
Als de auto in hun straatje is verdwenen, begint ChingChuan weer te rennen. DobbyFan is nu haar enige hoop, als ze daar niet terechtkan, heeft ze een probleem. Na 5 minuten keihard sprinten, stopt ze weer even, en gaat zitten. Voorlopig is ze nog veilig, waarschijnlijk denken haar ouders dat ze ergens in een bosje vlakbij in de buurt zit. Een donkere gestalte loopt op haar toe. Het lijkt wel alsof het iets tegen haar zegt, iets van "don't worry" maar als ze wil kijken wat het is, verdwijnt het weer. Ze schenkt er geen aandacht aan, en rent weer verder.  
Als ze bij DobbyFan's huis is aangekomen, weet ze eigenlijk niet wat ze moet doen. Aanbellen kan vast niet, midden in de nacht... Uiteindelijk besluit ze om het hek voorzichtig te openen, en onder DobbyFan's raam te kruipen. Zogezegd zogedaan: in 2 seconden ligt ze onder het raam. "DobbyFan!" fluistert ze. "Hallow? Ik ben het, CC!" Een zacht gemompel klinkt als antwoord. Even later springt het raam met een klik open. "CC! Wat doe jij hier?" "Nou, ze heeft het ontdekt!" Ze klimt naar binnen, en wil al bijna haar verhaal gaan doen, maar DF loopt naar het raam en zegt: "Kom nou maar binnen, de kust is veilig. "Oh, sorry, disillusie spreuk!" ChingChuan beëindigt de spreuk. "Ja ik moest wel weg daar. Ze wilde notabene de oudsten er bij halen! Kan ik bij jou blijven?" "Ja, maar hoe gaan we dat doen? 1 of 2 daagjes kan nog wel, maar weken..." "Laten we eerst maar eens zien zou ik zeggen... De kamer kan magisch vergroot worden, we kunnen barrières maken, we kunnen zoveel doen..." "Nouja, laten we eerst maar eens gaan slapen. Heb je nog spullen mee?" "Nou, ik heb mijn pyjama aan, met een trui en broek en mijn gewaad er overheen, dus ik trek mijn kleren wel ff uit." ChingChuan trekt haar kleren uit, terwijl DF een matras onder het bed vandaan haalt. "Toveren zal wel niet zo goed lukken, zometeen verdwijnt het allemaal weer. Kun jij even barrières op de deur zetten?" zegt DF hijgend. "Ja, maar hoe? Het moeten we hele goede zijn, en die worden echt niet genoemd!" "Probeer gewoon wat!" DF gooit haar een HarryPotter boek toe, en ChingChuan begint er verwoed in te bladeren. Al snel heeft ze gevonden wat ze zocht, en grabbelt haar toverstok uit haar zak. "Colloportus Magiculus Audios!" fluistert ze. Onmiddellijk verschijnt er een soort nevel, die op haar commando over de deur gaat Zweven. DF doet er voor de zekerheid nog een onzichtbaarheidspreuk overheen, zodat niemand de barrière ziet. "Laten we nu gaan slapen. Morgen moeten we waarschijnlijk genoeg doen." "Goed idee!" ChingChuan pakt een deken van DobbyFan aan, en probeert het zich gemakkelijk te maken. Het zal moeilijk zijn om in slaap te komen, maar het moet nou eenmaal: Nu kan ze niet meer terug.  
  
Al snel vallen ze, na een beetje geklets in slaap. Beiden merken ze niet het zachte gekras van een uil die voor het raam heen en weer vliegt.

De volgende ochtend slapen Dobbyfan en CC nog lang door. Pas om 10:00 word DF langzaam wakker, de uil vliegt niet meer voor het raam maar is op de vensterbank gaan zitten. DobbyFan kan hm niet zien doordat het gordijn nog potdicht zit. Langzaam gaat ze zitten en kijkt op haar radio naar de tijd. Wow al 10:00!! Snel springt ze uit haar bed en valt zowat op CC. Die daardoor ook wakker wordt en rechtop gaat zitten.  
''huh wasser, waa ben k' plotseling komt er een herkennende uitdrukking op haar gezicht en is ze klaarwakker'' Wow is het al zo laat, wat zullen je ouders wel niet zeggen dat je nu nog niet in de kamer bent!!"  
DobbyFan grijnst " ach joh het is zondag!! Dan staan we meestal later op, nouja mn ouders niet maar ach..."   
" Uhhm, oke je moet je natuurlijk wassen en tandenpoetsten enzo... uhhm wacht is er geen duplicatie spreuk??? uhhm, ze loopt naar dr wastafel pakt haar toverstok en wijst op een washandje" _Duplicatio_" er gebeurt nog niks. " Laat mij eens" CC komt er ook aangelopen met haar toverstok, _dúplicatio"_ zegt ze terwijl ze met haar toverstok een soepele zwaaiende beweging maakt. Het washandje vliegt op splijt in tweeën en er liggen twee washandjes op de rand van de wasbak..  
"Nouja ' DF is een beetje rood geworden ' spreuken en bezweringen hebben me altijd al leuker vergeleken dan transfiguratie..."  
CC gaat nog even door met van alles te Dupliceren, zodat er al gauw 2 tandenborstels, handdoeken, borstels en nog veel meer zijn...  
Ze wassen zich snel, het is nogal koud, en Dobbyfan doet het gordijn open. Even kijkt ze verbaasd naar de uil "CC... er zit een uil met een brief op de vensterbank... " "nou waar wacht je op, haal m naar binnen!!!!" Zachtjes doet DobbyFan het raam open, de uil fladdert op en vliegt naar binnen, laat daar een perkamenten brief vallen en vliegt meteen weer naar buiten. Langzaam loopt DF naar de brief, pakt hem op en maakt hem open..

Geagte Tessa, alias DobbyFan, en Femke, alias ChingChuan.  
Ik geloof dat ik jullie iets uit moet leggen. ChingChuan kijkt verbaasd naar de brief, net als DF. Ik heeftd gehoopt dat het niet zou necesary zijn, maar het kan nou eenmaal niet anders. Zoals jullie ongetwijfelt ontdekt hebben, hebben jullie de beschikking over magical talenten. Dit is zeer confusing, omdat jullie ook al kennis hebben gemaakt met de lectuur over Harry Potter. ChingChuan en DobbyFan kijken elkaar verbaasd aan. "Huh? Wat? Dus toch?" fluistert ChingChuan, die helemaal onder de indruk is. Deze lectuur gaft een volledig fout beeld van de magical world, al zit er, zoals jullie bemerkten, ook veel waarheid in. Waarom deze brief? Om te voorkomen dat jullie nog meer illegal magie preformen, ben ik genoodzaakt geweest om deze letter te versturen. DobbyFan barst zowat in lachen uit. De mix van Engels en Nederlands is zo grappig, da ze de brief bijna laat vallen. Het mimistry of Magic wilde jullie nearly arresteren, maar ik heb dat, with succes weten te verhinderen. Gebruik geen magie meer, of, probeer het te reduceren. Ik begrijp, dat vooral jij, ChingChuan de wards nodig hebt, maar, try to reduce het. Getekend: Een haast niet te ontcijferende krabbel sierde de onderkant van de brief. "DF? Denk jij wat ik denk?" "Ja, volgens mij wel. Er IS geen andere mogelijkheid!" "Maar als we minder moeten gebruiken, mogen we dan die barrière..." "Ja, maar diegene had het over wards, dus ik ga dr vanuit dat we hem mogen houden! Ga jij eerst maar es iets te eten halen, ik heb eigenlijk wel honger!" DobbyFan gaat snel de kamer uit, (dwars door de nevel heen, die rare, blubberende geluiden maakt) en komt even later terug met een paar boterhammen, en 2 koppen warme thee. "Hier doen we het voorlopig maar mee... Sorry, er was niets anders..." voegt ze toe, als ChingChuan met een vies gezicht naar de boterhammen keek. "Jij bent toch rijst gewend?" "Ja, maar ja, ik moet dit nu wel eten." Snel eten ze de boterhammen op. "Vooruit, we moeten er toch eens over praten. Wat doen we nu met jou? Morgen moet ik weer naar school, en jij ook!" "Ik spijbel gewoon. He, als ik teruggevonden word, hoef ik die uren echt niet in te halen. "Kom op zeg, CC, kun je echt niet... Jij de hele dag in mijn kamer..." "Ja wat? Zometeen zien ze me!" "Pak dan een desillusie spreuk! Doe gewoon wat. Je kunt paralitissen en nog veel meer..." "Ja en ik gearresteerd worden?" "Hoe ge-?" "Dat stond toch in die brief? Hij komt vast en zeker van een Engelsman. Waar is Zweinstein? In Engeland. Wat denk je dan? Per uil bezorgd, Dit kan niet anders dan waar zijn. En..." "Wat en?" "Toen ik bij de bovenover was, je weet wel, die brug, toen zag ik iets zwarts naar me toe komen. Het zei iets van don't worry, dus tja..." "Yeah, right, dat kan niet. Weet je het echt zeker?" "Ja, echt! Maar goed, ik ga morgen wel naar school... Als het echt moet..." "Nouja, ga toch maar. Je kunt niet voor eeuwig ondergedoken blijven. Neem gewoon je stok mee, houd hem telkens in je zak of ergens waar je hem zo kan pakken om jezelf te disilluseren, en dan zal het wel goed zijn..." "Zouden we nu ook spreuken mogen gebruiken?" "Hoezo mogen?" "Ja hallo, als dat ministerie echt bestaat, dan wil ik het niet aan mijn dak hebben!" "Nouja, we hebben nu die barrière, dus tja..." ChingChuan en DobbyFan pakken beiden hun toverstok. "Wat doen we?" "Weet ik niet... Gewoon iets!" ChingChuan behekst een kussen, en laat het door de kamer vliegen. DobbyFan doet hetzelfde, en al snel hebben ze een kussengevecht. Uiteindelijk liggen ze alle 2 hijgend te kijken naar hun kussens, die nog steeds buitelend door de lucht vliegen. "Weet je hè, vroeger zou ik er alles voor gegeven hebben om te kunnen toveren. Maar nu kan ik het, en wilde ik dat het weer normaal was..." "Tsja, dat kun je van alles zeggen. Nu hebben we _het_ en moeten we er mee leven ook, zou ik zeggen. ChingChuan zucht, en gaat achterover op haar matras liggen staren naar het plafond. "Kom op Ching, deze toestand is niet jou schuld. Je zou blij moeten zijn, er zijn duizenden mensen over heel de wereld die dit zouden willen!" "Ja wat? Als we teveel magie gebruiken kunnen we het bezuren!" "Tja... Maar die mensen denken ook wel "zij zijn altijd dreuzels geweest, we gunnen hen ook wat plezier..." "Nouja. KAN."   
  
De rest van de zondag verspillen ze door TCG te spelen, en Dobbyfan huiswerk te maken. ChingChuan probeert haar schoolboeken en keycord te sommeren, maar natuurlijk komt er niets. 'Wat denk je, al die mensen die het zien..." " Ach het was te proberen! Hoe moet ik anders naar school zonder busabonnement?" "Weet ik nie.. Laat mij eens proberen!" DobbyFan steekt haar toverstok recht in de lucht, knijpt haar ogen dicht, en mompelt "Accio alle spullen die CC nodig heeft om een normaal en fatsoenlijk leven te leiden hier, in mijn huis!" Met kleine plop geluidjes verschijnen er verschillende dingen van ChingChuan. Haar keycord ziet ze hangen aan een spijker, haar schoolboeken liggen netjes naast die van DF, en haar tas ligt op zijn kant, ook naast die van DF. Snel pakt ze hem, en ziet dat hij gevuld is met haar belangrijkste bezittingen: wat kleren, tandenborstels, een stel foto's van haar ouders, haar schrijfmap, een zelf in elkaar geflanste veer, en haar complete verzameling TCG kaarten. "Hoe kreeg je dat nou voorelkaar?" zegt ChingChuan verbaasd. "Weet ik nie, maar ik wilde het gewoon es proberen! Volgens mij heb ik ze gewoon laten verschijnselen. Nouja, jij bent nu ook weer blij!"   
Verder doen ze niet veel. 's Avonds gaat DobbyFan eten met haar familie, en ze smokkelt ook wat voor ChingChuan mee. "Ze vroegen wel waarom ik de heel dag mijn kamer niet uit kwam, maar ja, dat maakt niet uit!" zegt Dobbyfan, terwijjl ChingChuan, die de hele tijd de geluiden van het eten heeft moeten aan horen, haar eten naar binnen schrokt. "Ik denk alleen wel dat ik nu ff achter HPO moet gaan zitten, omdat het anders zo raar lijkt...""Van mij mag je. Post ook even wat van mij, goed?" "Nee, dat kan niet. Zometeen bannen ze me nog omdat ik rare verhalen vertel, en wil dat anderen ze geloven..." "Tja, je doet maar. Veel plezier hè!" ChingChuan blijft alleen achter als DobbyFan naar de kamer ernaast vertrekt. 

Dobbyfan blijft voor haar doen maar heel even achter de computer. Slechts een halfuurtje. Langzaam en doend alsof ze buikpijn heeft loopt ze naar de kamer. 

" Mam, ik ga wat eerder naar bed hoor, k barst van de buikpijn."

Gelukkig vraagt dr moeder niet verder maar geeft r alleen een aspirientje en Dobbyfan loopt weer terug naar dr kamer gaat door de "ward" en ziet dat CC verschrikt opspringt. Als ze ziet dat het Dobbyfan maar is laat ze zich weer vallen,

"phoei gelukkig ben jij het maar, k dacht even dat je moeder ofzo binnen kwam."

" hoe kan dat nou, we hebben toch zo'n ward.."

" jah das maar maar toch, je weet nooit Waarom ben je eigenlijk al zo snel van de computer af, meestal zit je er toch wel zo'n twee uur achter, dit valt toch op... "

"Hmmz, valt wel mee, ze denken dat ik buikpijn heb.."

Met een grijns doet Dobbyfan haar televisie aan, waarvan ze de kabel zojuist heeft aangesloten. " Kom vlug, Sabrina, the teenagewitch begint, dat moet je echt een keertje zien Joh!!!" Na Sabrina is niet meer echt wat leuks op tv dus gaan ze maar naar bed. Beiden vallen ze snel in slaap doordat het de vorige dag zo laat was geworden..


	6. Gedesillusioneerd naar school

Hoofdstuk 6: Gedesillusioneerd naar school

Die volgende ochtend gaat de wekker al heel vroeg omdat CC heel vroeg weg moet. Ze wassen zich weer vlug, het water is nog altijd koud, en CC spreekt, nadat DF snel brood voor haar heeft gesmeerd, een Disillusie over zichzelf uit.

"Nouja, tot vanmiddag dan maar.." Ze klimt het raam uit en DF is weer alleen in haar kamer, omdat het pas 7:00 gaat Dobbyfan maar alvast wat brood klaarmaken voor op school..

ChingChuan besluit om direct maar naar het station te lopen. Het is nog best koud, dus ChingChuan gaat een beetje harder lopen. Na een kwartiertje is ze op de brug aangekomen, waar ze DF voor het eerst gezien heeft. Even blijft ze staan, strijkt met haar hand over de leuning van de brug, en loopt weer door. "Nu moet ik toch echt wel op schieten! Het is al weer 7:15!" Nu loopt ze wat sneller, maar nog steeds diep in gedachten. Af en toe schrikt ze op van een fietser, die haar natuurlijk niet ziet. Om 7:20 komt ze eindelijk bij het station aan. Ze ziet niemand die haar kent, en beëindigt dan de Disillusie spreuk. Snel pakt ze een krant, en loopt naar de bus. Ze voelt nog even of haar toverstok in dr zak zit, en het is alweer tijd voor de eerste confrontatie: Judith. Judith was altijd haar beste vriendin op school, maar ja, ze kan haar toch niet over het vertellen? Ze zegt dromerig: "Hoi!" en gaat daarna verder in haar krant lezen. Omdat ze dat bijna altijd doet, zegt Judith ook iets terug, en pakt een krantje van haar. "Leuk weekend gehad?" vraagt ChingChuan uiteindelijk. "Oh ja hoor, jij?" "Jepz." "Eh, ChingChuan?" zegt Judith na een poosje stilte uiteindelijk. "Ik hoorde dat je weggelopen was..." Een schok gaat door ChingChuan heen. Shit, hier had ze niet opgerekend. Judith ik eh.." Snel kijkt ze om zich heen. De chauffeur kan haar zo niet zien, en als ze het snel doet, merkt niemand anders het. Ze grabbelt haar toverstok uit haar zak, en laat het Judith zien, terwijl ze oplet dat niemand anders op haar let. "Sorry Juud, dit moet ik doen, ookal wil ik het niet." Judith kijkt haar raar aan, maar haar verbaasde gezichtsuitdrukking veranderd als ChingChuan haar recht in dr ogen kijkt, en "Amnesia MIJ!" mompelt. Als ChingChuan even later " Hoi, hoe gaat het?" zegt, kijkt Judith haar vreemd aan. "Wie ben jij?" Onmiddellijk weet ChingChuan dat haar spreuk gewerkt heeft: Ze heeft alle herinneringen aan haar uit Judiths geheugen gewist. Het is jammer, want zo gaat hun hele vriendschap er aan, maar ze kan het niet riskeren dat  haar ouders er achter komen dat ze naar school is geweest. De rest van de reis observeert ChingChuan voorzichtig of haar spreuk wel goed gegaan is. Ze had immers net zo goed Judith's hele geheugen kunnen wissen...

Om 8:09 zijn ze in Harderwijk. ChingChuan stapt uit, en moet zich weerhouden om naast Judith te lopen, wat ze eigenlijk 2 jaar lang gedaan heeft. 

Op school aangekomen, ziet ze niemand naar haar toe lopen, en zucht opgelucht. "Pff zometeen moet ik me nog uit de geheugens van iedereen halen!" Snel gaat ze naar haar kluisje, pakt de boeken die ze nodig heeft, en dumpt de rest. "Hey ChingChuan!" zegt een vrolijke stem. "Oh, hoi!" zegt ze moedeloos. "Wat is dat nou? Ben je weggelopen?' Alweer gaat er een schok door haar lichaam heen, en begint ze een beetje te trillen. Iedereen weet dus dat zij weggelopen is! Maar ze kan toch niet alle geheugens gaan modificeren? "Hoezo?" antwoord ze. "Nou, dat vertelde  je moeder gisteravond aan de telefoon. Ze dacht dat jij misschien naar iemand uit onze klas was gegaan. "Ach nee, het was maar een geintje. Ik deed maar alsof, maar zij dachten dus van dat ik echt wegliep!" "Ow... ze heeft nog niet gebeld. Nouja, kom op, naar engels!" ChingChuan laat zich gedwee naar de les sleuren. Tijdens de les tekent ze poppetjes in haar schrift, en let niet op. De lerares zegt er niets van, ook als ze haar boeken niet eens open doet. Blijkbaar heeft die het verhaal over weglopen ook al gehoord. 

De volgende les, mentoruur, komt ChingChuan's mentor naar haar toe lopen. ChingChuan, ik geloof dat wij eens moeten praten. Kom maar even mee!" ChingChuan steekt haar hand in haar zak, en grijpt haar toverstok. Ze loopt de hele tijd met haar hand in dr zak, zodat ze ALS het nodig is, zijn geheugen kan modificeren. "Ga hier maar zitten." ChingChuan gaat zitten, en staart naar hem. "Goed eh, vertel." begint hij. "Wat moet ik beginnen?" "Kom op Ching! Je bent weggelopen. Waarom?" ChingChuan pakt haar toverstok, en kijkt snel naar achteren. "Daarom?" vraagt hij weer. "Nee. Meneer, wat ik nu ga doen wil ik eigenlijk niet. Maar het moet, omwille van mij en de magische wereld." "Wat? Hoe? Magie?" "Nee, dit. Ik ga uw geheugen modificeren. Amnesia wegloopverhaal!" Meneer Herwijer krijgt een dromerige blik, en weer ziet ze dat haar spreuk is geslaagd. Nouja... "Meneer, wat wilde u nou eigenlijk vragen?" "Vragen? Hoe bedoel je?" "Waarom zitten we hier dan?" "Hoe bedoel je zitten?" "Weet u dan niet over de mentor gesprekken?" "Mentor? Wat is dat? Ik snap je niet. Wie ben je eigenlijk?" "SHIT!" Het is er uit voor ze er erg in heeft. "Meneer Herwijer, moeten we nu niet eens?" "Herwijer? Wie bedoel je?" Haar angst is waar: Ze heeft niet een klein stukje verwijderd, maar zijn complete geheugen. Ze reageert als in een reflex:  Ze zorgt dat Herwijer een beetje raar gaat doen (met een simpele Rictusempra voor 30 seconden is ze al heel ver) zodat hij in lachen uit barst. Dan schreeuwt ze keihard: "HELP meneer Herwijer wat doet u nou? NEE whaa meneer? Is alles goed?" Al snel komt er een conciërge aan lopen, die eerst verbaast naar meneer Herwijer staart. ChingChuan, die wel zo slim was om haar toverstok terug in haar zak te doen, zegt: "Ja nou, opeens begon hij heel hard te lachen, en gek te doen!" "Meneer Herwijer? Is alles goed?" "Wie wat Herwijer?" zegt hij op een lacherige toon. "Ik bedoel u." "Wie? U? Wie is u?" "Meneer, doe toch eens normaal, dit is niet leuk. U heeft uw leerlinge geweldig de stuipen op het lijft gejaagd. "Wat leerlinge? Dat meisje daar? Ik snap u niet. Waarom snap ik toch niets?" De conciërge staart ChingChuan aan. "Ach, vast een borrel teveel op. Dat verhelpen we wel. Ga jij nou maar terug naar je klas. Opgelucht dat niemand het door had, loopt ChingChuan terug naar het lokaal. Nu maar hopen dat ze niet alle geheugens moet modificeren. 

Om 7:45 gaat DobbyFan (eindelijk) naar school. Daar gebeurt bijna niks bijzonders, behalve dan dat ze een 4,5 haalt op een Franse MO doordat ze niet geleerd had… Tot ze de scheikunde les inloopt blijft alles nog goed gaan. Maar daar gaan ze een proefje doen en terwijl ze haar toverstok in haar zak heeft en ze een beetje raar doet met een reageerbuisje dat ze zogenaamd als toverstok gebruikt, oftewel, rictussempra roept, knalt de destillatie opstelling die voor haar stond uit elkaar en moet ze haar rekening nummer doorgeven omdat ze de destillatie opstelling "expres" op de grond zou hebben gegooid, Zo'n ding kost wel 30 euro!!!

Voor de rest van de dag gaat alles weer normaal. Na nog 2 uurtjes les fietst ze weer naar huis. Daar staan ChingChuan's ouders opeens voor de deur. Haar vader stelt DF meteen onder een heel vragen vuur, hij ziet er zeer moe en afgetobd uit.

"Weet jij misschien waar ChingChuan is? Ze is eergister weggelopen en er is niks meer van haar gehoord… We hopen eigenlijk dat ze bij jou is.."

"Uhhm, nee sorry ik weet echt niet waar ze is. Jeetje is ze echt al 2 dagen weg??" Het kost DobbyFan grote moeite om verbaasd te doen.." Ik heb ook geen idee waar ze überhaupt zou kunnen zitten… ik vroeg me al af waarom ze niet online kwam.."

"Nou oké.. Als je niet waar ze is gaan we maar weer eens.. Mocht je wat van haar horen, bel ons dan ja??"

Helemaal uitgeteld zit ChingChuan, gedisilluseerd in de bus. Na schooltijd is ze nog even snel naar een telefoon cel gerend, en belde DF op. Erg riskant, maar het moest: zij moest even weten of de kust veilig was. Gelukkig nam DF op, en die zei dat ze beter gedisilluseerd terug kon gaan. Waarschijnlijk zouden haar ouders bij het station staan wachten: een afdelingsleider zou het vast wel doorgeseind hebben. Dus ChingChuan zit, helemaal moederziel alleen, helemaal achteraan in de bus. Gelukkig is ze wel zo slim geweest haar tas, kleren en boeken ook te disillueren: anders zou het zo raar lijken...

En ja hoor: Ze ziet haar ouders al staan op het station. Ze kijken dwars door haar heen, en turen de bus in. ChingChuan zet het op een lopen, en rent tot ze buiten adem is. Na 15 er flink de pas in hebben gezet, is ze weer bij DF's huis. Met een simpel spreukje laat ze zichzelf over het hek zweven, en klimt het raam in. Daar zit DF, helemaal in tranen. De tranen druppen op haar schoolboeken, en maken allemaal vlekken. Geschrokken beëindigt CC de spreuk, en gooit haar tas in een hoek.  Als ze gekraak hoort, plaatst ze snel een barrière op de deur, en slaat haar arm om DobbyFan heen. "Watisser?" "Ik.. Ikk, je ouders..." "Huh? Wat? Kwamen ze?" "Jjja... Stelden me vragen..." "Wat is er dan?" "Ik, nee het is allemaal te, he bah!" Met een woeste beweging rukt ze zich los van CC, en veegt haar gezicht af. "Het is gewoon zo.. Erg, dat jij ik bedoel he.." "Als je wilt dat ik ga, dan ga ik ook, ik bedoel, ik wil je niet tot last zijn..." "nee, dat is het niet, maar dat we nu voortaan alles in het  geheim moeten doen... " "Tsjah, het is moeilijk, maar ik bedoel: we kunnen doen wat we willen. Voor mijn part gaan we naar Londen proberen of 9 3/4 echt bestaat: Er zijn geen grenzen meer. Nu we die stok hebben, kunnen we ZOVEEL..." "Ja.. Vooruit, moet niet zo zeuren. Jij nog huiswerk?" "Jepz, ik kon het helaas niet in de bus doen." Ze pakken hun spullen (DF droogt haar boeken af met een zwaai van dr stok) en ze buigen zich over hen huiswerk.


	7. Londen: HERE WE COME!

Hoofdstuk 7: LONDEN: HERE WE COME! 

CC is veel eerder klaar dan DobbyFan en begint te piekeren. Ze had zonet wel gezegd dat ze desnoods naar Londen konden gaan om te kijken naar platform 9 3/4 maar hoé moesten ze daar komen, ze hadden geen brandstof, en konden ook niet verschijnselen maar wacht eens even...  een bezem!!! Natuurlijk een bezem van Halloween met een zweefspreuk!! Zo konden ze naar Londen gaan!!!

CC springt blij op en rammelt Dobbyfan door elkaar, DF duwt CC van zich af.

"Wow wat heb jij opeens, ik was net bezig met een tekening, nu kan k weer opnieuw beginnen!!!!!"

"DOBBYFAN, ik weet hoe we naar Londen kunnen!!!! We beheksen jouw bezem, en die bij je bij de voordeur, en we vliegen erheen!!!"

"Ja túúrlijk joh, en hoe wil je die takkenbossen laten vliegen??"

"Nou gewoon met een zweefspreuk die heb k ook op mezelf gebruikt om over het hek te komen.." Langzaam verschijnt er een brede grijns op DF's gezicht.

"Maar dat is briljant!!! Er is alleen één probleem.. Mn ouders, ze zullen me missen.. Ik kan echt niet zomaar wegblijven!!!!"

"Hmmz, jah daar zeg je wat" een denkrimpel verschijnt op CC gezicht." uhhm misschien kunnen we 's nachts gaan, dan gaan we 's avonds om 9:00 weg en dan komen we 's morgens vroeg weer aan!!!" Dobbyfan gezicht staat weer zonnig..

"Goed idee!! Maar laten we dan vanaaf gaan, allebei mn ouders gaan weg, dus merken ze het niet zo snel.." Tot 6 uur 's avonds, toen Dobbyfan moest eten, bespreken ze hoe ze alles gaan doen, omdat DF's ouders weg gaan kunnen ze al om 8:00 vertrekken, ze zullen zichzelf desillusioneren en zo naar Londen vliegen in hun warmste kleren en Zweinstein gewaad...

Om kwart voor acht beginnen ze met inpakken. ChingChuan neemt al haar herinneringen aan thuis mee, en haar TCG kaarten. En, niet te vergeten, een Engels pocketwoordenboek van DF. "Altijd handig hè?" zegt ze, als DF haar verbaasd aan kijkt. Dan opeens laat ChingChuan het boekje vallen. "Wacht es... Ik MOET gewoon een bericht achterlaten voor mijn ouders. Sorry hoor, maar als ik het niet doe, dan ja nee, dat doe ik niet. Ze pakt een schrift, en begint er in te schrijven.

Beste pa en ma,

Tegen de tijd dat jullie dit lezen, zit ik hopelijk al lang en breed op een veilige plek. Jullie gezeur over bezetenheid enzo schrok me zo af, dat ik naar een goede vriendin gegaan ben. Om 8 uur, (3-11) gaan we op weg naar een nog betere schuilplaats. Maak je geen zorgen: ik ga proberen om 1x in de maand te schrijven. 

Shalom 

ChingChuan

"Waar is dat nu voor?" "Ja anders gaan ze nog hele zoektochten beginnen. En dat shalom is om te laten zien dat ik helemaal niet bezeten ben. We kunnen nu toch gaan? Kunnen we dan ook nog eventjes langs mijn huis vliegen?" "Goed idee. Maarre, vliegen we dan beiden op 1 bezem?" "Nou, eh je had er twee toch? Als we ze nou alle 2 beheksen..." "Ja.. Eigenlijk wel handig. Anders zit het zo krap..." CC en DF zijn in een paar minuten klaar met inpakken, en lopen naar buiten. ChingChuan staat al buiten, als ze beseft dat ze nog niet gedesillusioneerd is. "Oeps!" Snel tikt ze met haar toverstok op haar hoofd, en ze verdwijnt. DF doet hetzelfde, en verdwijnt ook. "Waar zijn je bezems?" "Oh, daar, in de schuur." DF loopt naar een soort van afdakje, en haalt daar 2 bezems vandaan. "Hier. Het zijn niet de allerbeste, maar het is te proberen." ChingChuan legt haar bezem plat op de grond, en zegt "op!" Er gebeurt niets.  "Wat doe jij nou weer?"  "Ik doe het zoals in de boeken beschreven staat..". Na een paar keer 'op' roepen, probeert ze het in het Engels. Nu reageert ze bezem wel, een beetje schokkerige vliegt hij in CC's hand. DF doet hetzelfde, en ook bij haar lukt het. "Gewoon afzetten dan maar?" "Jepz. Zorg wel dat je tas goed vast zit: het zou raar zijn als tie opeens naar beneden viel." ChingChuan en DobbyFan hebben beiden hun rugzakken meegenomen, dus is het verder geen probleem. Ze zetten keihard af, en vliegen tot hun verbazing iets van 3 meter boven de grond. "Oh nee, dit is eng, ik heb hoogte vrees, bah!" moppert ChingChuan angstig. "CC, je bezem is nog zichtbaar, en de mijne ook!" Snel disillueren ze hun bezems, en proberen naar CC's huis te vliegen. Vliegen is alleen veel moeilijker dan ze dachten: de bezems knellen tussen hun benen, en het is ijs en ijs koud. Maar, het gaat behoorlijk snel: ze leggen zich bijna plat op hun bezem, zodat ze sneller gaan. DF schat dat ze vliegen met ongeveer 50 kilometer per uur. Als ze bij CC's huis zijn, landen ze op het gras. Het is erg grappig: ChingChuan landt bijna in de boom naast het huis, en DobbyFan kan met moeite het dak ontwijken. "Nu eventjes op de deurmat leggen, en aanbellen" zegt ChingChuan, en rent weg met haar bezem in de hand. Ze belt aan, en blijft vol spanning voor de deur staan, naast haar schrift. Haar moeder doet open, maar ziet ChingChuan uiteraard niet. Haar moeder ziet meteen het schrift liggen, en pakt het. Opeens geeft ze een gil. "RINZE! KOM KIJKEN! Een bericht van ChingChuan!" ChingChuan's vader komt aanrennen. Hij leest het bericht. Dan houdt CC het niet langer uit. Ze opent  haar mond. "Pa, ma?" Haar ouders stoppen met gillen. "Ik ga weg." "WAT NEEE DIT IS NIET WAAAR!" gilt haar moeder hysterisch. "Ik weet hoe jullie reageren, ik weet dat jullie mij willen uitdrijven, maar ik weet dat ik niet bezeten ben. Wil je me bereiken: stuur een brief. Hij zal me hopelijk wel bereiken. Ik ga hoor!" ChingChuan draait zich om, stapt op haar bezem, en zet af. Al snel komt DF naast haar vliegen. "Dat duurde lang, wat deed je?" "Ff iets zeggen. Maar, we moeten opschieten, volgens mij bellen ze de politie!" "Hoezo?" "Nou, als we perongeluk gezien worden, hebben we een probleem. Kom op!" CC en DF gaan weer op topsnelheid vliegen. Als je je op een bepaalde manier op je bezem gaat zitten, is het veel minder vermoeiend, en vlieg je ook sneller. Na een halfuurtje zijn ze Almere al voorbij. "Welke richting moeten we uit?" "Uh, jah.. Weet ik eigenlijk niet." Met een schok bedenken ze alle 2 dat ze vergeten zijn om op de kaart te kijken waar ze nou eigenlijk heen moeten... 

"We vliegen gewoon naar beneden, ik bedoel naar Calais" bedenkt DF. Als we zo de snelweg opzoeken, kunnen we mooi stukken afsnijden, maar toch een beetje de goede kant opgaan. Goed?" "Jepz!" Ze gaan naar de snelweg toevliegen, en vliegen een paar meter boven de auto's. Gelukkig heb je geen schaduw als je gedisilluseerd bent: anders zouden veel mensen verbaasd opkijken... DF en CC merken niet hoe laat het is, en onderdrukken hun gevoelens. Uiteindelijk zegt CC: "Zullen we zo een mooi plekje opzoeken naast de snelweg, in het bos ofzo, en daar gaan slapen?" "Goed idee!" Ze landen op het stukje gras naast de snelweg, en gaan het bos in. "Waar zijn we nu eigenlijk?" "Weet ik niet, ergens bij Utrecht? Het is nu ongeveer 23:40, dus het klopt wel! We hebben behoorlijk doorgevolgen... Ik maak mezelf weer eventjes zichtbaar, en pak een Lumos. Anders vinden we elkaar nog nooit terug! Ze lopen snel het bos in, en beëindigen de spreuk. "Eigenlijk hoopte ik dat we morgen al in Engeland zouden zijn!" zei DF. "Tsja, dat kan toch nooit? Deze bezems zijn niet zo heel snel, en we kunnen niet zo goed vliegen. Morgen, komen we hopelijk in België. Dan zijn we al een heeel end!" "Ja... Zullen we wat licht maken?" "Jepz." 'Lumos!' Een klein lichtje verschijnt aan DF's toverstok. Waar gaan we slapen?" "Tsjah als we eventjes een soort nest van bladeren maken, en dicht bij  elkaar gaan liggen... Ik heb ook een deken, en jij ook, als je je er nou lekker in wikkeld... Dan moet het lekker warm worden!" 

Rillend van de kou zoeken ze in hun spullen naar een deken, maken dan een soort nest van bladeren, controleren of er geen hondenpoep of iets dergelijks ligt, en gaan lekker liggen. "Dit is ZO anders dan ik verwacht had... Maar ja, we ZIJN op weg hè!" "Jepz! Ik heb mijn wekker op half 8 staan: Dan moeten we maar weer verder! Maarre, ik ga slapen, goed?" "Slaap lekker!" 

Ze draaien zich om, en proberen te slapen, ondanks de ijzingwekkende kou. Als ze na een halfuur nog niet kunnen slapen, besluit ChingChuan om een Warmte spreuk uit te spreken, en zijn ze gehuld in een behaaglijke warmte. "Hehe, eindelijk. Weg. Heerlijk, zalig, COOL!" denkt ChingChuan.

Als Dobbyfan wakker wordt is het buiten nog stikdonker. De wekker is nog niet gegaan en CC slaapt nog als een roos. Ze rekt zich langzaam uit en kruipt rillend onder de dekens vandaan, van de warmte spreuk is bijna niks meer over. Dobbyfan probeert ook om hem te doen, en na 3 pogingen lukt het eindelijk. Ze begint langs het 'bed' te ijsberen.

'Haar ouders weten momenteel nog niet dat ze weg is, kon ze ze maar een berichtje sturen, eigenlijk had ze gedacht rond deze tijd al weer terug te zijn.. Op het kaartje leek het zo dichtbij.. maar dat viel vies tegen.. Waarom hadden ze dan ook geen kaartje meegenomen... En waarom zijn die stomme bezems zo verschrikkelijk sloooom!!! dat kwam vast omdat die achterste takken zo uitstaken.. Wacht eens..' Dobbyfan graait snel in de zak van haar gewaad, met een opgetogen gezicht haalt ze er en paar elastiekjes uit, snel loopt ze naar de bezems die tegen een boom staan en gaat weer op de grond zitten. Ze pakt een van de bezems en doet met haar handen de twijgjes bij elkaar snel bint ze er 2 elastiekjes om, op deze manier lijkt het veel meer op een bezem uit de film!! Juist als ze de 2e bezem wilt pakken komt er een uil aanvliegen, met een brief aan zn pootje. Het is net zo'n brief als dat ze eerder hebben gehad. Dobbyfan haalt de brief eraf en verwacht eigenlijk dat de uil gelijk weg zou vliegen, maat dat doet ie niet.. Blijkbaar verwacht hij antwoord..


	8. Waarom je NOOIT naar de Mac Donalds moet

**Hoofdstuk 8: Waarom je NOOIT naar de MaCDonalds moet gaan.**

**Ondertitel: Het gezelschap van de Bezem op weg naar Antwerpen.**

Dobbyfan springt op en rent naar CC, ze rukt de dekens weg, en schudt haar wakker

''CC!!! We hebben een brief!! We hebben een brief van die engelse gast!!" CC schiet overeind

" Echt?? huh maar wanneer dan??"

"er kwam zonet een uil aanvliegen met een brief"

" Nou waar wacht je op? Maaak open!!!

DobbyFan maakte het zegel los en opende de brief..

Beste Tessa en Femke,

Ik write jullie ven fast een letter.. Want ik heard you zijn flying to england. Dat is geen good idea, the ministry wil jullie daar opwachten, so dont kom naar london.. Ik hoop that you kunnen fly naar paris.. I am there for zaken, and i kan ontmoet you there.. Please write terug soon..

En alweer staat er een onleesbare handtekening.

" oké, dat is nogal een wijziging der plannen, naar Parijs ipv Londen. ,..."

" YUpz, maar laten we dan maar gaan, wacht even dan verbeter ik de andere bezem ook nog even.."

"Verbeteren? , hoe bedoel je... "

Dobbyfan laat de 'nieuwe' bezem zien

" Hmmz, goed idee" Reageert CC enthousiast. Dobbyfan doet ook om de andere twijgjes elastiekjes en ze willen opstappen als [Dobbyfan haar bezem plotseling weer laat vallen... 

"We moeten nog een antwoord sturen.. Maar laten we dat in het engels doen.. dan begrijpt hij het wat sneller... "

Dobbyfan haalt de brief en een pen uit haar zak, en krabbelt een snel briefje op de achterkant.

Beste ... (we dont know your name....)

We will go to Paris. Where can wee meet you??

Greetz Tessa and Femke

Ze wil m aan de poot van de uil binden maar bedenkt zich..

" Kan hij denk bij mij thuis een briefje bezorgen?? Mn ouders zullen zo ongerust zijn anders..."

" jah dat moet kunnen.. Als je het maar snel doet.."

weer haalt DF een papiertje uit haar zak en kriebelt er snel:

Heeyz pap en mam

alles is oké met me, ik ben met CC weg om iets uit te zoeken, k bel zo snel mogelijk

xxxx Tessa

Ze bindt beide briefjes aan de poot van de uil.

" Can you go to Lelystad, fjord13 first I would like it when my parents can receive this note." 

gelijk als Dobbyfan uitgesproken is vliegt de uil weg, in de richting van Lelystad...

ChingChuan en DobbyFan staren de uil na tot hij uit het zicht verdwenen is. "We'd better go then, isn't it?" zegt ChingChuan grijnzend. "Yes. Maarre, zullen we niet eerst eens ergens iets te eten halen? Lijkt me wel zo handig..." "Waar dan?" "Benzine stations misschien? Kunnen we meteen pinnen. Als ik jou was, zou ik al je geld van je rekening halen: Zometeen sluiten ze hem nog." "Kom op dan, we hebben geen tijd te verliezen!" Snel pakken ze hun spullen in, wat niet veel tijd kost. Daarna Desillusioneren ze zichzelf en de bezems weer, en stijgen op. Het vliegen gaat verbazingwekkend sneller: Ze gaan nu een stuk sneller dan de auto's op de snelweg. "Goed idee DF!" schreeuwt ChingChuan. DF schreeuwt ook iets terug, maar CC verstaat het niet echt. "Nouja, pech dan... Ik ZIT op een bezem, ik GA naar Parijs, ik ben BLIJ!!!" denkt ze. Ook DF is vreselijk uitgelaten: ze lacht zich helemaal kapot, bij de gedachte "Wat zou mijn moeder doen als ze me nu zag." Na een kwartiertje heel keihard vliegen, komen ze bij een stad aan. ChingChuan, die meteen een pinautomaat ziet, schiet er op af, met haar pasje in de aanslag. "Wacht!" roept DF nog, maar CC is al bijna geland. DF besluit om er ook maar achteraan te gaan, en vliegt met een scherpe bocht naar beneden. 

ChingChuan is in een portiek gaan staan, en maakt zich zichtbaar. "He DF, kom hier ook!" zegt ChingChuan tegen de lucht. "Goed idee!" antwoordt DobbyFan, en even later staan ze ook in de portiek. "Zullen we hier ook eventjes beter bezems kopen? Deze zijn al best oud en verweerd, en bij mij breekt de steel zowat." "Ja, kan eigenlijk wel hè? Eigenlijk moeten we zo'n HP winkel vinden: Die bezems zijn meestal wel goed lijkt mij." "Maakt niet uit, eerst pinnen!" ChingChuan rent de portiek uit naar de pinautomaat. Even later komt ze helemaal gelukkig terug met precies 120 euro. "Daar kunnen we ook eventjes mee vooruit hè?" "Is dit nou alles?" "Nou, ik kan ook nog van mijn Florijnenvloot rekening af halen..." "Doe dat dan maar wel. Lijkt me wel zo handig." "Ja wel hier hè! Want die afschriften gaan wel ergens naartoe. Eh, en jij?" "Ik pin ook wel eventjes al mijn geld... Ik bedoel, stel nou dat het niets word hè, dan moeten we wel terug kunnen, en al het wel iets is: gaan we dan terug. Dat moeten we eigenlijk wel goed bedenken.." "Ach tja... Ik haal mijn rekening eventjes leeg, goed?" ChingChuan verdwijnt weer, maar nu komt DF ook, met de twee gedesillusioneerde bezems in haar hand. ChingChuan is na een paar minuten de gelukkige eigenaar van haar 2500 euro van haar Florijnen vloot rekening: Ze gaat snel de bank zelf binnen om de briefjes van 100 in te ruilen voor briefjes van tien. Met een gevulde zak komt ze weer naar buiten. DF heeft inmiddels ook haar beide rekeningen geplunderd,  nu hebben ze in totaal ongeveer 5000 euro. "Moet genoeg zijn voor een trip naar Parijs, en weer terug!" 

"Hoezo, heen en terug?" Dobbyfan kijkt CC grijnzend aan " met dit geld kunnen we ons een 5 jaar lange originele tovenaars siësta houden, hoewel, als we écht goeie bezems willen hebben zullen we er misschien 4,9 jaar van moeten maken!!!"

Nu grijnst ook ChingChuan breed

"Als we echt goeie bezems, willen, én we willen vandaag nog een aardig eindje vliegen, dan mogen we wel opschieten!" En nog steeds breed grijnzend gaan ze op zoek naar een goeie winkel.

Als het onderhand 1 uur is hebben ze nog geen HP winkel gevonden, en ook geen andere winkel die een beetje heksen bezems verkoopt. Verslagen gaan ze op een bankje zitten.

"Hmmz, hadden we nou die oude bezems maar niet zo snel weggegooid... zo komen we natuurlijk nooit in Parijs!!" Dobbyfan staart naar de grond met een zeer sip gezicht.

"Tja, weet jij nog waar het was? Ik ben de tel van alle straten kwijt geraakt.." Ook CC ziet er erg sip uit. Dobbyfan gaat rechtop zitten en ziet daardoor 

"CC!! Daar in die tuin!! 2 Halloween bezems!! Onze redding" blij springt ze op en wil er al heen rennen als CC haar bij haar jas grijpt.

" We kunne ze toch niet zomaar stélen!! Die mensen hebben er verdorie geld voor betaald!!" Beteuterd gaat Dobbyfan weer op het bankje zitten.

"Je hebt gelijk.. Het kan niet, k weet niet wat er in me voer.. Maar ik wil ook zo graag verder vliegen!!" en weer zit het tweetal verslagen op het bankje, maar nu is het CC die opspringt

" heey, kunnen we nou toveren of niet!! We dupliceren die bezems gewoon!!" Ze lopen onopvallend naar de tuin en duiken snel achter de heg.

" Vlug, desillusioneer ons," fluistert Dobbyfan. En weer een minuutje later lopen DobbyFan en ChingChuan gedesillusioneerd en wel zachtjes door de tuin, om niet gehoord te worden. Na nog eens tien minuten lopen ze weer door de straten met een gedesillusioneerde bezem in hun hand. Als ze in een park zijn, stappen ze, na de twijgjes weer bij elkaar gebonden te hebben, op hun bezems en vliegen weg, maar nu met een kaart van België en frankrijk veilig in Dobbyfan tas.. 

Een hele poos vliegen ze in stilte, gewoon omdat ze eigenlijk niet weten wat ze moeten zeggen. Het vliegen gaat nu al wel behoorlijk snel, ongeveer 150 kilometer per uur, te oordelen aan dat ze de auto's zo voorbij vliegen. 

Na een uurtje in stilte vliegen, vliegt DobbyFan iets dichter naar CC toe, zodat ze een beetje behoorlijk kunnen kletsen. "Uhh, CC, waar zullen we vannacht gaan slapen? Weer in de berm?" "Nou, we hebben nu wel geld. Maar, dan zouden we een jeugdhotel ofzoiets moeten zoeken: Als we in een 'echt' hotel willen slapen, zijn we zo door ons kapitaaltje heen." "Jah, nou zo'n jeugdherberg lijkt me niet echt iets: Lekker in de berm met een warmtespreuk, en dit keer doe jij hem, omdat ik anders 's ochtends helemaal koud ben,  lijkt me veel lekkerder..." "Goed idee... " "Nu we toch zo over slapen enzo praten, hoe zit het met eten? Ik rammel nu echt..." "Nou, we willen zo- WHAAAAA" ChingChuan ontwijkt gillend een routebord, waardoor DobbyFan keihard in de lach schiet. "Dit is NIET grappig, hikt ze half, omdat ze door DF's lachen zelf ook moet lachen. "Maarre, ik bedoelde: we wilden dus zo goedkoop mogelijk naar Parijs gaan, omdat we ook nog eens 5 jaar van dit geld moeten kunnen blijven leven. Dus dat betekent: winkelen bij de dirk de aldi of wat dan ook: we kunnen niet ons hele kapitaal verbrassen aan eten..."    "Ja, maari k wil geen over-datume dingen eten hoor!" "Nee, logisch zover wil ik nou ook niet gaan... en jij ook niet." ChingChuan kijkt opzij naar DobbyFan. "He het lijkt wel alsof ik alles regel... Kom op, doe jij ook eens iets." "Nou, dat betekent: Dat we onszelf nog voor 1 keer trakteren, met een ontbijt/lunch bij de MACDONALDS!" Ze wijst naar een enorme 'M' die op een lange, rode paal staat. "Kom op, wie er het eerste is!" schreeuwt ChingChuan uitgelaten, en ze zoeven naar de grond. 

Als ze geland zijn, verbergen ze hun bezems onder een paar stuikjes, want tja, je kunt niet met twee bezems aan komen lopen. DobbyFan spreekt er nog een Onverroerbaarheidsbezwering over uit, en dan lopen ze naar het restaurant. Net op tijd bedenkt ChingChuan dat ze nog gedesillusioneerd zijn. "He DF!" sist ze, terwijl DF al door de ingang naar binnen is geweest. "Je bent nog gedisillusioneerd!" DF steekt haar hand in dr zak, en maakt zichzelf weer zichtbaar, net als ChingChuan, die gauw achter DF naar binnen loopt. Er zijn niet veel mensen in de zaak: wat wil je, het is tenslotte dinsdag midden in de week... Een paar kinderen staren naar DF en CC, vooral naar hun gewaden. "Papa! Dat lijken wel.. Dat zijn wel... Kinderen van ZWEINSTEIN!" Een schok gaat door DF en CC heen. "Shit!" denken ze alle 2 tegelijk, en draaien zich naar elkaar om. "Ik geloof-" "Dat we iets uit moeten leggen" maakt DF de zin af. Samen lopen ze naar de kinderen, wiens ouders een paar meter verder op zitten. "Eh hoi." "Cooool!" roept een meisje. "Het zijn echte, moet je hun gewaden zien!" "Nee, we zijn geen echte heksen!" zegt ChingChuan, terwijl ze haar vingers kruist. "We zijn op weg naar een Forummeeting van harrypotteronline." "Hoe dan?" zegt een jongetje. "Jij bent nog veel te jong om auto te rijden!" "Nou eh. mijn vader wacht buiten. Maar nu moeten we op schieten, hij staat al te zwaaien dat we weg moeten." Snel lopen ze naar de balie, bestellen twee grote bigmags, met Sprite, en nog een extra kop thee. Dan gaan ze naar buiten, verdelen de spullen, en maken het vast aan hun bezems, die nog steeds veilig onder de struik liggen. "Nouja, we kunnen straks in de b-" "CC! Je moet nog gedesillusioneerd worden, en ik ook! En de b- NEEEE! Stichting huis-elf voor Inburgering en Tolerantie!" gilt DobbyFan. Het groepje kinderen, wat hen zojuist had ondervraagd, staart ademloos naar DF en CC. "Zie je nou wel?" zegt het jongetje tegen wat zijn vader lijkt te zijn. "Het ZIJN heksen, kijk ze willen gaan vliegen!" ChingChuan en Dobbyfan reageren bliksemsnel: binnen 10 seconden zijn alle geheugens gewist. Daarna Verlammen ze de complete familie, Leviateren ze achter een paar struiken, netjes bij elkaar en op elkaar, en desillusioneren zichzelf. "Pfff, dat was echt net op het nippertje!" zucht DobbyFan, als ze al weer in de lucht zijn. "Ja, vind ik ook... Nouja, op naaaaaaar... Waar gaan we eigenlijk voor de nacht naar toe?" "Nou we zijn nu ergens bij eh.."  DobbyFan draait zich om, en grijpt de kaart uit haar zak. "Eens kijken, we zijn nu wel ongeveer bijna bij Breda... als we nou proberen om Antwerpen te halen voor de nacht? Een beetje hard vliegen, en we komen er wel!" ChingChuan vliegt blij een salto, waardoor haar eten bijna van dr bezem afvliegt. "YEEEEEHA! Antwerpen, here we COME!!!!!!" 

Ze merken niet dat een automobilist een digitale foto maakt van MacDonalds eten, dat midden in de lucht hangt, en met een noodvaart weg vliegt.

DobbyFan en CC vliegen niet snel doordat ze heerlijk van de patatjes genieten, daardoor kan de man met de camera ze goed volgen. Hij grijpt z'n mobieltje en belt naar het nieuws…

De meiden, die niks door hebben vliegen nog steeds naast elkaar en eten en kwebbelen erop los.

"Hmzz, lekkere hamburgers hè??'' DobbyFan propt een flinke hap in haar mond.

" Zeker, vooral die cheeseburger!!" CC wrijft over haar overvolle buik "laten we de bakjes maar weggooien, onder ons is een parkeerterein.."

In een duikvlucht schoten ze naar beneden en stapten af, liepen naar een prullenbak. Daar gooiden ze de bakjes in.

Ze vliegen direct weer verder, want tja, ze hebben net nog een hele pauze gehad. Omdat DF en CC nu allebei wel behoefte hebben aan een beetje kletsen, vliegen ze iets langzamer ("Ach jah, het is toch nog maar 14:30") zodat ze kunnen kletsen. "Vliegen is toch eigenlijk wel cool he!" schreeuwt ChingChuan tegen DobbyFan. "Ja, vind ik ook... Jij had toch hoogtevrees ofzo?" "Ja, maarre..." ChingChuan bloost. "Ohh... Een spreukje?" "Jepz... Ik wist niet hoe ik het anders voorelkaar zou moeten krijgen om zo hoog te vliegen!" "Maakt niet uit... Dat is wel het voordeel van spreuken he!" Ze kletsen nog een poosje, maar stoppen al snel, omdat ze zo hard moeten gillen om boven  het geluid van de gierende wind uit te komen. Ze leggen zich weer plat op hun bezems, en vliegen keihard verder. Na een kwartiertje mindert ChingChuan opeens vaart. "He DF, kijk dan!" schreeuwt ze. Een enorme vrachtwagen verspert de weg. "Ongelukje denk ik." "Mmm.. Nouja, we gaan wel verder." 

Een oplettende politie agent ziet een dunne, langwerpige schaduw over de weg schieten. Snel maakt hij er een foto van, en MMSt het naar "De Telegraaf." 

Om 16:00 vliegen CC en DF naar beneden, als ze een bord zien staan met: "België, EU".  "Hey DF, we zijn in België!" roept CC enthousiast. "Hey jah, coool!" zegt DobbyFan. "Maarre, hoe ver moeten we nog?" "Pak jouw kaart es!" Ze lopen eerst een beetje naar eens beschutte plek, beëindigen de disillusioneer spreuk. Hun bezem en andere spullen worden meteen weer zichtbaar. "Pff... We zijn bij België... hoe ver is het nu nog naar Antwerpen?" zucht DobbyFan vermoeid. "Ik ben zo sla-sla-slaperig" gaapt ze. "Volgens mij is Antwerpen nog een heel end... Dan moeten we wel héél hard vliegen, willen we dat nog op tijd halen..." "We kijken wel... Volgens mij moeten we nu ook 's nachts gedesillusioneerd zijn, want ik heb gehoord dat de Belgische politie héél streng controleert op illegaal 'kamperen'. Ja, goed idee... Zullen we dan verder?" "Misschien kunnen we iets te eten halen, gewoon brood enzo." stelt DF voor.  "Want anders moet dat vanavond nog, en nu is het nog maar 15:10..." "Waar wacht je nog op?" roept ChingChuan enthousiast, en springt op haar bezem. DobbyFan doet hetzelfde, maar ze merken niet dat ze vergeten zijn om zichzelf te Desillusioneren...

Als ze alle twee hoog in de lucht zitten, merken ze hun fout. "DF! SHIT!" schreeuwt ChingChuan. "Kijk dan we NEEEEE K*T D- GRRRR" Snel grabbelt ze haar toverstok uit haar zak, en mompelt: 'disillusiona!'. Onmiddellijk verdwijnt ze, terwijl CC hoort dat DobbyFan precies hetzelfde doet. De automobilisten hebben hen vast gezien, want auto's knallen op elkaar, omdat mensen blijven kijken, en er klinkt een hoop getoeter. "SHIT!" schreeuwt DobbyFan. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" "Ach kom op, iedereen maakt wel eens fouten..." probeert CC haar te sussen. "Nee GEEN fouten, NIEt, hè SHIT HOE KON DIT!" schreeuwt ze, nog steeds even hard. "Zo lukt het toch noooit, we worden gezien en -" "Hou toch op, wiens idee was deze reis?" grijnst CC. "Tsjah... Nouja, we gaan eten halen." Ze gaan nu zo snel mogelijk vooruit: Ze kunnen niet in deze plaats eten en drinken gaan halen, omdat dan iedereen hen in hun Zweinstein gewaden en heksenhoed herkend. Met een enorme snelheid zoeven ze 4 meter boven de snelweg. Ze letten nu niet meer op elkaar: Het is echt nodig dat ze snel bij een winkel komen. DobbyFan geeft opeens een gil, en vliegt bijna recht naar beneden. "CC! KIJK EEN SUUUUPERMARKT!" gilt ze uitgelaten, terwijl ze met een noodgang op de grond af stuift. Een klein bordje geeft aan waar de supermarkt is. "Hey jah, cool!"  Snel vliegt ChingChuan er achteraan.

Hun bezems zijn binnen twee seconden verborgen, en ze rennen naar de winkel. "Ching!" sist DobbyFan. CC draait zich om. "Je weet wel wat!" "Oh nee he, ik was zo in staat om het te vergeten!" CC en DF zwaaien met hun toverstok, en ze worden weer zichtbaar. "Volgens mij moet je me er maar telkens aan herinneren." "Goed idee!" 

Weer geheel zichtbaar liepen ze naar de winkel, daar hielt een winkel mevrouw ze aan.

"Het is hier geen carnaval hoor, waarom lopen jullie in die gewaden, om extra veel spullen onder te kunnen stoppen om te jatten?"

"Wow nee hoor, we onderweg naar een Harry Potter forummeeting" zegt CC snel" en we willen eten inslaan.. Zijn jullie altijd ze gejaagd om dieven te zien hiero in België??"

"''Hoe bedoel je hier in België, komen jullie niet van hier dan??" Nu is het Dobbyfan die reageert

''Nope we komen uit Nederland!!"

"O, maar er wonen hier in de buurt namelijk nogal veel mensen die nogal graag stelen..  Maar als jullie naar een meeting moeten, moet je maar snel doorgaan, je mag niet te laat komen!!"

CC en DF liepen weer verder..

"wat hebben we eigenlijk allemaal nodig" Dobbyfan laadt tenminste al 3 zakken met pindas in het mandje

'' Hmmz, nou wat dacht je van levensmiddelen, uhhmm brood, houdbare melk, snoep, uhhmm,  pasta dingen, miss verkopen ze hier zo'n butagas stelletje dan kunnen we koken.. En natuurlijk lasagne saus... Oja, en een hele grote zak rijst voor mn dagelijks ontbijt" met een brede grijns pakt ze een zak met snelkook rijst.

Ondertussen loopt Dobbyfan naar een tafeltje met extra speciale aanbiedingen. 

"Heeyz CC, kijk boodschappen manden, die kunnen  we goed gebruiken!!" En zachter voegt ze eraan toe, als CC naast haar staat," Die kunnen we mooi onder onze bezems hangen, met een spreukje waardoor ze lichter zijn natuurlijk..." Ze pakken 2 manden, Dobbyfan geel en CC blauw, oftewel huffelpuff en ravenklauw. Ze pakken nog wat andere spullen en lopen naar de kassa, daar zit het winkel meisje dat ze al eerder tegenkwamen.

"Wow hebben jullie zó veel nodig voor een FM, ik zou er een week op vooruit kunnen!!" Dobbyfan wou bijna, dat zijn we ook van plan zeggen, maar gelukkig bedacht ze zich nog net

"'Uhhm, we houden een soort van banket, en wij verzorgen het grootste deel van het eten..." Het meisje vraagt verder, gelukkig, niks meer een rekent alles af, op het laatste moment komt CC nog met een Nederlandse en een Belgische krant aan hollen

"Ho, wacht, deze nemen we ook nog!!" DF rekent ook de kranten af en loopt naar buiten.

"Waarom wil je nou weer kránten hebben!! Die kosten hartstikke duur joh!!"

" NOU hierom!!" en CC laat de 2e pagina van de kranten zien, m daar was een levensgrote foto te zien van vliegende patat bakjes en hamburgers.. boven dien stond er in koeien letters onder:

Op de grens van België zijn vliegende patat bordjes gesignaleerd, vlak nadat "Zweinstein" studenten bij de mac Donalds inkopen hadden gedaan

Met stomheid geslagen kijkt Dobbyfan ernaar..

"Maar.. Maar.. Hoe kán dat!!!!" Hadden we ze niet gedesillusioneerd??"Ook CC is nog steeds verslagen ookal had ze het eerder gezien dan DF

Snel lopen ze de winkel uit, gaan een beetje in de struiken staan. ChingChuan pakt het artikel, en leest het half mompelend voor, terwijl haar ogen over het papier flitsen.

Op de grens van België zijn vliegende patat bordjes gesignaleerd, vlak nadat "Zweinstein" studenten bij de Mac Donalds inkopen hadden gedaan.

Door Julia Wolters

De bewoners van het plaatje Galder zijn vanmorgen opgeschrikt door een tweetal mysterieuze figuren. Eigenaresse van de MaC Donalds waar de twee hun inkopen deden, vertelt: "Nou eh, hoe zal ik beginnen? Voordat ze dit pand binnen gingen, riep 1 van de twee iets tegen wat de lucht leek, en toen verscheen de tweede. Jah, ze liepen dus gewoon naar binnen, en er waren zo een stel kinderen die dingen vroegen over hun uiterst rare kleding. Ze scheepten hen af met een verhaal over een Forummeeting. Ik vraag me eigenlijk af wat ze in België gaan doen... Maar goed, ze bestelden snel een enorme hoeveelheid eten, wat je normaal 's ochtends vroeg niet doet. Toen liepen ze naar buiten, uit mijn blikveld. Maar ik was zó nieuwsgierig joh, dus k liep een stukje op zij, Ze deden iets me bezems enzo he. Die kinderen liepen ook achter hen aan. Toen zagen ze de kinderen en hun ouders, en toen staken ze hun toverstokken, ja ik denk wel dat het dat waren, uit. De hoofden van die mensen werden helemaal blauw, en toen schoot 1 van die twee, die met lang zwart haar, iets roods op hen af. En die persoon met stekelig haar liet de mensen zweven, en toen verdwenen ze. Ik dus meteen rennen, en kijken waar die mensen waren. Ze lagen zo in de struiken joh, echt RAAR! Ze waren zo helemaal verstijfd en star en raar!" 

Op dit moment liggen de mensen, die geïntificeerd werden als de familie Knoop in het ziekenhuis. Ze zijn in een rare toestand: Ze hebben nog niet bewogen, en lijken compleet van de wereld, maar ze ademen nog zelfstandig, en ook hun andere lichaamsfuncties zijn nog intact.

ChingChuan kijkt dodelijk geschrokken opzij naar DF, die hetzelfde artikel, maar dan in een andere krant, leest. "Ja NEE! Ze weten ALLES!" "Stil Ching, ik lees1" snauwt DobbyFan. ChingChuan concentreert zich weer op de krant.

De politie heeft tot nu toe geen aanwijzingen, ookal is er door een persoon, die anoniem wenst te blijven een foto gestuurd. De foto boven dit artikel is gemaakt door die persoon. Woordvoerder M. C. Rotensen wilde wel een klein beetje uitwijden. "Kijk, we hebben hier te maken met een zeer vreemde situatie. Wordt niet bang, wij lossen alles tot te puntjes op, ik beloof het.".

"Dat was het?" vraagt ChingChuan aan DobbyFan, die nog steeds even hard doorleest. "Jepz. Gelukkig niet meer!" ChingChuan en DobbyFan scheuren het artikel uit de krant. "Waarom eigenlijk?" peinst ChingChuan. "Ach jah... Dan kunnen we een soort verslag maken over deze reis." "Goed idee. Zullen we dan morgen papier kopen ofzo? Of een notitieboek?" "Jah, kunnen we wel doen. Gaan we nu verder? Het is al 16:15, en we willen toch in Antwerpen zijn vanavond?" "Jepz. Disillusiomenta!" ChingChuan spreekt haar disillusie spreuk uit, en DF doet hetzelfde. Zorgvuldig Disilluseren ze alles wat ze hebben: Hun tas, bezem etc. "He shit waar is mijn tas nou?" ChingChuan bukt zich, maar voelt haar tas op haar rug hangen. 

"Mmm... We moeten nu gaan CC. Ookal hebben we nu een probleem: Het maakt niet uit. We moeten weer op weg." zegt DobbyFan uiteindelijk. "Maar... Maar da- SHIT!" gilt ChingChuan. "Nu lezen mijn ouders het ook, en weten dat ik in België zit! SHIT!" Ze draait zich bruusk om, en zoekt haar bezem. "Nu moeten we echt snel zijn DobbyFan. Echt SNEL. Als de politie ons vindt... Dag en nacht gedisillusioneerd.  We kunnen nu geen risico's meer nemen... Die kranten dan, notabene op de tweede pagina. We zijn bijna voorpagina nieuws!" "Ja en?" "Nou, dan eh... Zijn we belangrijk genoeg!" "Vooruit CC, stop nu effetjes!" zegt DobbyFan bemoedigend. "Niet alle kranten geloven dat dit waar is... Anders werden we toch in die winkel herkend?" "En die vrouw dan? Die deed raar genoeg!"  "Voglens mij was zij echt wantrouwend." "Kom op, we gaan." DF pakt haar bezem, en vliegt omhoog. CC volgt, na eerst een beetje geaarzeld te hebben. Al snel vervallen ze in hun snelle tempo: Ze flitsen nu zo snel weg dat ze de auto's niet echt meer goed kunnen zien. "200 KM /UUR?" gilt DF naar CC. "STIL! ZE KUNNEN ONS HOOOREN! MAAR IK DENK HET OOK WEL!" gilt CC terug. "COOOOL JOH! MET ZULKE HOGE SN-" DF zwijgt meteen als ze een automobilist aandachtig naar haar ziet kijken, ook al weet ze dat ze niet zichtbaar is. Tegen 17:00 gaan ze langzamer vliegen, zodat ze weer kunnen overleggen. "En nu?" mompelt CC. "Waar zijn we ergens?" DF pakt de kaart uit haar tas, terwijl ze een beetje heen en weer wiebelt om niet van haar bezem af te vallen. "Eens kijken... Ik heb de route erop aan gegeven, als je 't nog niet wist..." We zijn nu bij Brecht. Nog maar een halfuurtje ofzo... Ja, dan is het ook wel donker he! Waar gaan we slapen?" "Snelweg lijkt me. Of een mooi park ofzo?" "Ja dat park idee lijkt me lekkerder... Gewoon een bankje. Ligt wel zo handig he?" "Nouja, we weten het, nog eventjes doorzetten, en dan zijn we er!" Ze gaan een stukje uit elkaar, en vliegen weer keihard weg.

In de tijd daarna zeggen ze geen woord. Ze horen elkaar hijgen en rillen, maar zeggen niets. Nog 1 halfuurtje, nog 1 glorieus en wanhopig half uur, en dan ZIJN ze in ANTWERPEN!!! De wind laat hun onzichtbare gewaden wapperen in de wind, en ze denken alle 2 aan hetzelfde: "Het lijkt wel alsof ik Harry ben die naar Grimmauld Place vliegt: Zo gelukkig en blij, en vrij..." 

Een groot bord met "Antwerpen" erop beloont eigenlijk alles wat ze mee gemaakt hebben: ChingChuan spurt vooruit, draait een driedubbele salto (na eerst een Anti Angst bezwering op haarzelf uit gesproken te hebben) en gilt: "ES YES WHOOOOOO!" terwijl DF het zelfde doet. "YES WE ZIJN ER!!!! WHIEEEEHAAAAA

Nog steeds breed grijnzend vliegen ze weer verder, maar houden wel hun mond omdat ze steeds meer in de bewoonde wereld komen. Met hun ogen half dichtgeknepen, omdat ze zo hard vliegen, speuren ze de stad af naar een park, na tien minuutjes vliegen wijst Dobbyfan opeens naar een groene plek in de stad, maar dat ziet CC natuurlijk niet omdat ze  gedesillusioneerd zijn. Daarom vliegt Dobbyfan naar de plek waar ze wat gesuis van CC mantel hoort en tikt wat in de lucht.

"heey wa doe je?? je steekt mn oog zowat uit?" 'Fluistert' CC in de richting van DobbyFan.

"Daar is een park" CC ziet het nu ook en ze vliegen erheen. Doordat het al vrijwel donker is kunne  ze gewoon in het park landen bij een bankje. Fluisterend overleggen wat ze moeten doen.

"we kunnen het beste gewoon gedesillusioneerd blijven, anders zien ze ons  en wordt de politie op ons afgestuurd..."

''Hmmz, ja je hebt wel gelijk, kijk daar zijn 2 bankjes naast elkaar, daar kunnen we mooi samen liggen.." Ze lopen erheen en doen hun, onzichtbare, tassen af en legden ze onder de bankjes neer. Ze gaan zelf ook liggen.. dit keer zonder een warmte bezwering, omdat die miss gevoelt zou worden door late voorbijgangers..

"Nou ja, welterusten dan maar he.. "

"yupz...tot morgen maar.." Na een minuutje vallen ze allebei in slap, maar niet voor lang..

"WHAAAAAAAAA" Dobbyfan schrikt gillend wakker en hoort nog iemand gillen en weghollen

"Wat wás dat" hoort ze CC fluisteren  je haalt de hele stad op onze nek!!"

"E er ging iemand o-op me zitt-t-ten" ze DF schokkerig..

"'Dan, moeten we maken dat we weg komen, die gene loopt vast regelrecht naar de politie!!!!!"

"Oh nee oh nee oh nee wat is er ook weer gebeurd!" zucht CC. "Midden in de nacht nog gaan vliegen... Of een ander park?" "Ik zou zeggen: een ander park!" mompelt DF slaperig. Geeuwend staan ze op, grabbelen hun tassen onder het bankje vandaan, pakken hun bezems weer, en vliegen weg. "Waar gaan we heen?" vraagt DF, die in haar ogen zit te wrijven. "Ik dacht dat ik ooit op HPO gelezen had dat vliegen als je heel erg slaperig was, uit den boze was.." "Tsja, maar dit is een noodgeval... Kijk, daar is een park. Kom op, ik wil slapen! Het is al 19:00, en morgen moeten we weer vroeg weg." Ze schieten naar beneden, zoeken een bankje op, en droppen hun spullen er onder. Al snel hoort DF het gesnurk van CC, die echt compleet uitgeput lijkt te zijn. DF pakt snel haar toverstok, richt hem op waar CC moet liggen, en mompelt: "Silencio." Onmiddellijk stopt het snurken. DF kijkt nog eventjes op de kust wel veilig is, en dan valt ook zij in slaap.


	9. CC kan Helen!

**Hoofdstuk 9: CC kan Helen!**

**Ondertitel: (A/N: 't Moet steeds vaker he? Maar ja, dat krijg je ook met pas-nader-hand-in-hoofdstukken-verdeelde-verhalen) Door Weer en Wind: Naar Parijs!**

De hele nacht slapen ze ongestoord, afgezien van die paar keer dat ze op schrikken van een voorbij rijdende auto. Om 7:30 schikt CC wakker. Ze gaat met haar handen over haar lichaam. "Help, waar is het HUH Oh... Wacht... De disillusioneerspreuk.." Ze doet haar mond open om iets te zeggen tegen DF, tie (onzichtbaar) op het volgende bankje ligt. Maar ze kan doen wat ze maar wil: Er komt geen geluid uit haar mond. Helemaal in paniek rent ze snel naar het bankje waar DF ligt, en grijpt in de lucht. "Wwwwa? Wat moet je? OH, jij bent het... Wat? Ik hoor niets!" Dan herinnert DF zich de Silencing charm (A/N sorry, hoe heeet dat in het NLs?) en haalt hem snel van CC af, die opgelucht tegen DF begint te tieren."WAT FLIKTE JE ME NOU? IK SCHRIK ME DOOD!" "Nee. Niets, je snurkte nogal hard, dus eh..." "Oh, dat... Zullen we verder gaan?" "En ons ontbijt dan?" "Mmm... Dat doen we wel naast de snelweg. Als we nu een pan rijst gaan klaar maken, dan ziet iedereen het." "Ja, eigenlijk wel handig. Kom op dan!" Ze pakken hun spullen weer, die na een nacht rust erg zwaar aan voelen. "Pff, die tas van mij... Eigenlijk best zwaar!" kreunt CC. "Wat heb je er dan allemaal in gedaan?" vraagt DF nieuwsgierig. "Uhh... Eens denken zeg! Mijn schrijfmap, wat kleren... Maarre we gaan, goed?" "Jepz!" 

Ze stappen op hun bezems, en vliegen keihard weg.

Onderwijl dat ze vliegen begint het opeens te stortregenen. De regen valt met bakken uit de hemel en binnen een minuut zijn DobbyFan en ChingChuan doorweekt.

"Laten we dalen!! k ben helemaal doorweekt" Dobbyfan kan CC bijna niet verstaan door het geraas

"Okee, k zie hieronder geloof k een beboste berm!!" Met een duikvlucht vliegen ze naar beneden, maar bij de landing schiet Dobbyfan nog een eind door in de modder en beland uiteindelijk half in een greppel. CC komt in een slappe lach aangelopen trekt dr eruit.

"hoe krijg je dat nou weer voor elkaar.. maarja je bent er tenminste niet natter op geworden"' Ook Dobbyfan kan haar lachen niet inhouden.. 

"hihi.. die stomme modder ook, moet je mn gewaad zien, die kan ook gelijk wel in de was, alleen hebben we die niet!!!!" CC en DF liggen nog een kwartiertje dubbel, als ze eindelijk uitgelachen zijn lopen ze naar de bosjes, maken zichzelf weer zichtbaar. Daarna maken ze een rondje van stenen waar ze een vuurtje in stoken en er een pannetje water inzetten.

"Hèhè, k ben wel eindelijk weer toe aan een lekker bordje rijst!! Dat is al zo lang geleden!!" CC pakt een pak rijst en gooit de helft ervan in de pan.

"We kunnen beter alles koken, want koude rijst is ook wel eetbaar en misschien duurt het weer ff voor we onszelf weer de rust gunnen om te koken" Dobbyfan pakt het pak rijst op en gooit het in de pan. Na een kwartiertje komt er een heerlijke geur uit de pan en is de rijst klaar. CC pakt 2 borden uit haar tas en schept ze vol met rijst. Dobbyfan pakt een potje met kruiden en gooit die eroverheen. CC pakt alleen wat kipkruiden en dan werken ze de rijst met sneltreinvaart naar binnen.

"Mmm, echt HEERLIJK!" mompelt CC, terwijl DF zo hard mogelijk als het maar kan door eet. "Ik (*smak*) Weet echt niet (*spletter*) hoe jij (*smak*) al dat eten (*burp*) naar binnen krijgt in (*smak*) zo'n korte tijd!" "Ach ja... Ik doe het bijna altijd hè! Maar, waar doe ik die rijst eigenlijk in?" "Pak dat pak gewoon... Dan kunnen we het wel niet zo heel lang bewaren, maar toch..." "Jupz, doe ik!" CC geeuwt, en propt de overgebleven rijst in het pak. "Nu hoef ik echt geen eten meer tot vanmiddag!" zegt DF, die net klaar is met eten, en de 'vuurplaats' weer opruimt met een zwiep van haar toverstok. "Regent het nou nog steeds? Dan kunnen we beter een nonpluvius gebruiken..." "Ja, is eigenlijk wel handig..." De regen klettert nog steeds keihard neer, maar in het bos wordt gelukkig vrijwel alles tegenhouden door de bomen." "Dan gaan we maar hè?" zucht CC, die met een vies gezicht naar de lucht staart. "Zullen we niet eerst ons doel voor vandaag vaststellen? Eens kijken." DF reikt in haar tas, en pakt de kaart weer. "We zijn nu ietsje buiten Antwerpen. Ja er is zo'n plaats die Charleroi heet. Het is wel aardig ver, maar ja, we vliegen nu echt VET snel..." "Goed idee! Maar, WACHT!" CC rukt de kaart uit DF's handen, zodat hij bijna scheurt.  "Als we nou een beetje doorvliegen, kijk dan kunnen we vandaag in Parijs zijn! En dan niet al om 19:00 gaan slapen, maar pas om 22:00..." "Ben je gek ofzo? We kijken wel, hallo, weet je hoe ver Parijs nog is?" "Tsja... Maar hallo, we willen toch zo snel mogelijk zo ver mogelijk weg zijn?" "Ik ga daar niet mijn leven voor wagen! Weet je hoe gevaarlijk het is om met 200 kilometer te vliegen, EN helemáál als je moe bent!" "We zullen zien, we zullen zien..." mompelt ChingChuan raadselachtig. Ze pakt haar toverstok, en mompelt: "Nontimenta!" "Huh? Wattisdat nou weer?" vraagt DF verbaasd. "Je weet wel, anti angst bezwering... Kom op. We gaan!" Zuchtend pakken ze alle twee hun doorweekte tassen, en zeulen ze op hun rug. "Nouja, hoe sneller weg, hoe beter!" DF pakt haar toverstok, zegt "Non pluvius Disillusiomenta!" en CC doet hetzelfde. Al snel krijgt ze het lekker warm, en ze voelt dat haar kleren snel opdrogen. "There we go then!" schreeuwt ze, met nieuwe moed om verder te gaan. Alle twee stappen ze op hun bezems, zetten af, en scheren door het bos heen.

"HELP WHAA HET IS GEVAARLIJK!" gilt CC al snel. "Die TAKKEN!" "Zigzag dan!" roept DF terug, die heel kalm en beheerst door het bos heen vliegt. CC is helemaal gelukkig als ze uit het bos zijn: Geen enge takken meer waar je zo tegenaan kan vliegen, maar lekker de ruimte! Ze stijgen een paar meters (CC weet niet of DF het ook doet, maar een soort schim die naast haar komt vliegen, zegt al genoeg. "Gedesillusioneerd zijn is eigenlijk best grappig, je kan elkaar niet echt goed zien, maar toch ook weer wel!" "Het verbaasd me dat die Dreu- Mensen nog niets gezien hebben!" Verschikt stopt DF met praten. Ze noemde de mensen, die onder haar in de auto zitten, notabene DREUZELS! "Ching?" vraagt ze even later. "Volgens mij worden we toch wel raar... Ik noem ze nu al Dreuzels.." "Ach kom op, geeft niet... Dat is  van de dingen die bij het tovenaar-zijn hoort. Kom op, we moeten verder!" ChingChuan legt zicht helemaal plat tegen haar bezem aan, en suist weg. "BWAAAAAAAA" gilt ze even later, als ze bijna een routebord raakt. "ChingChuan ook hè!:  grinnikt DF, die haar gevoelens weg drukt, en met nieuwe moed verder vliegt. 

Bijna twee uur vliegen ze zonder veel te zeggen. Af en toe praten ze tegen elkaar, over waar ze nu zouden zijn, maar ze zijn nu vooral gericht om keihard vliegen. Het is dan wel een beetje minder gezellig, maar ja, als ze vanavond al in Parijs kunnen zijn, en dan niet NOG een nacht in de kou hoeven te slapen...

Om 10:30 kijkt ChingChuan op haar horloge, en schrikt zich bijna dood. "He DF! We vliegen nu al meer dan 2 uur achterelkaar! Zullen we eventjes pauzeren?" "Eigenlijk wel goed idee!" klinkt het antwoord ergens rechts naast CC. "Ik heb echt zoveel kramp in mijn benen, echt niet normaal!" "Daar, naast dat routebord?" "Jepz." Ze vliegen snel naar beneden.  Als CC bijna verticaal naar beneden vliegt (Ze is nu toch niet meer bang) knalt DF tegen haar  aan, die wel iets horizontaler naar beneden vloog. "AU! SHIT!" gilt CC, die bijna van haar bezem af valt. "WWaat DEED JE NOU WEER?" Krijst DF woedend, terwijl ze bijna op een auto landt. "JE LIET ME BIJNA OVERRIJDEN!" Snel landt ze ergens naast de weg. "CC? Waar ben je?" roept ze na een poosje, als ze CC niet meer hoort. "Hallo? Ik zit hier!"  CC, die een keiharde klap tegen haar been aan kreeg, balanceert ergens hoog in de lucht. "He shit, ik kan er niet meer op GRR" Met heel moeite slingert ze haar been wat nu toch wel zeer begint te doen over de bezem. Daarna vliegt ze snel naar beneden, waar DF zachtjes zit te roepen; "CC? Kom hier!" "Jaja, ik kom er aan!" mompelt CC half binnensmonds, en strompelt naar de plek waar DF zit. "Hey CC! Waar was je?" "Ow, volgens mij knalde jij een beetje te hard tegen mijn been aan...  Dus ik kon niet echt handig meer sturen, en vloog recht omhoog terug. Uiteindelijk ben ik dus el naar beneden gekomen, maar hoe... Kom op, ik wil ff kijken hoe mijn been dr aan toe is!" "Wat? SHIT! Hallo, als je nu ook nog naar het ziekenhuis moet..." "Ik kan zo ook wel vliegen hoor, da's het probleem niet... En Helende magie moet ook niet zo lastig zijn." Samen lopen ze naar de beschermende bosrand. CC leunt op DF, die ook nog eens de beide bezems heeft. "Zo te horen moeten we die dingen ook nodig vervangen. Ik geloof eigenlijk niet dat zo hard vliegen echt goed is!" "We zien wel." Zodra niemand hen nog kan zien vanaf de weg, maken ze zich zichtbaar. CC kreunt terwijl ze naar haar been staart. Het ligt er in een hele rare hoek bij. "Ik vertik het wel mooi om hier naar een ziekenhuis te gaan! Volgens mij zitten we hier in het Franstalige gebied, en ik weiger Frans te praten..." "Ching, als je moet, dan moet je..." "Ja WAT?" schreeuwt CC, nu opeens woedend. "Kijk, ik probeer wel ff wat. 'Ferula!" Een verband schiet uit haar toverstok, en wikkelt zich om haar been. "Shit, AU!" gilt ze, terwijl er een krakend geluid klinkt. "Finite intecatem!" "Ching, denk je nou echt niet dat het verstandiger is als je-" "Heb jij eigenlijk niets?"  vraagt CC, DF's vraag negerend. "Nee, niet echt... Ja, volgens mij heb ik ergens een blauwe plek, meer nie." Ze blijven een poosje besluiteloos zitten. Dan opeens schreeuwt DF het uit. "AU, wat is DIT nu weer?" Ze trekt iets bruins, wat er heel erg nat en verfomfaaid uit ziet van haar jas af. "Ah, alweer een uil. Dat is wel zo handig he?" Ze trekt een stuk perkament onder de uil uit, die heel agressief beschermt met zijn klauwen. "Heej, doe es kalm aan joh, ik bedoel natuurlijk: Relax. Don't do so stupid! Zal ik hem voor lezen?" zegt DF, met een blik op CC. "Doe maar. Kijken wat die rare gast nu weer te vertellen heeft.

Dear ChingChuan and DobbyFan,

I saw you could read English as well, so I'm now writing in English to you.

Just a minute ago someone told me that you, ChingChuan, had an accident. He told me it was obvious you'd broken your leg, so here is a useful spell. Try it, and see what will happen. If it doesn't work, don't be silly, and go straight to a Muggle hospital. I know it isn't nice, but you have to.

Alweer sierde een grote handtekening het velletje perkament. Er viel een klein vel uit, wat CC meteen oppakte. 

Dear ChingChuan,

I though you are able to perform this Healing spell, but I'm not sure. Take out your wand, and hold it above your leg. Concentrate really good on that broken bone, and say: "Oesteo Reparo!". If it works, you will see a blue light, and you will not feel any pain in your leg. If it doesn't work, you won't see anything. 

ChingChuan legt het papiertje voor zich, en pakte haar toverstok. "Ik hoop alleen wel dat het werkt..." "Tsja, naar een ziekenhuis is ook niet zo heel erg..." "Nou, heb je dit al bedacht? Ik heb mijn verzekeringspapieren niet eens bij me. En ik ga ons geld niet aan dokterskosten verbrassen..." "Maar die gene zei dat je dan wel moest gaan!" "Laat me het nou effe proberen goed?" CC pakt haar toverstok, wrijft hem een beetje droog, en houdt het boven haar been. Dan concentreert ze zich op het bot wat vermoedelijk gebroken is (Ze herinnert zich een biologie les, en concentreert zich op "het hielbeen"). Voorzichtig zegt ze "Oesteo Reparo". Met al haar macht hoopt, bidt en smeekt ze zowat dat het werkt. Na 2 minuten is er nog steeds niets gebeurd. "Niets hè?" zegt DF, die even gespannen naar CC's been kijkt. "Doe jij het dan! Jij kan toch goed Spreuken en Bezweringen?" "Ja, maar Helende spreuken als deze zijn eigenlijk Transfiguraties, omdat je dat bot ergens vandaan moet laten verschijnen." "Weet ik ook wel, maar kom op!" "En als ik het nou verknal?" "Maakt niet uit." DF steekt haar toverstok uit, en zegt: "Oesteo Reparo!" Een roodachtig licht schiet uit haar toverstok. "AU SHIT RARE, wat DOE JE?" schreeuwt CC, terwijl ze haar been naar zich toe trekt. "Wil je het Be-cruciatussen ofzo?"  "Nee, ik-" zegt DF geschrokken. "Ik wilde alleen maar, HUH?" CC's been begint nu blauw-paars te kleuren. "Volgens mij weet ik wat jij gedaan hebt!" zegt CC verschrikt. "Finite intecatem!" De paars-blauwe kleur verdwijnt weer. "Ik wilde niet- sorry..." begint DF, maar CC praat er overheen. "Nee, niets, maakt niet uit, die spreuk is beëindigd. Maarre, jah... Ik denk dan toch wel dat.." "Het verstandiger is om naar een ziekenhuis te gaan?" "Jepz. Hoe gaan we dit betalen? Ik ga niet al jouw geld opmaken, als je DAT maar weet!" "Maar het was niet jou schuld, ik bedoel, we konden elkaar toch helemaal niet zien? Noudan, zeur niet. Wij gaan samen naar dat ziekenhuis, en ik blijf bij je. Niet zo stom doen CC, we zijn vriendinnen. En als je vrienden bent, ren je niet weg om een beetje verspild geld!" CC kijkt een beetje beduusd naar DF, maar ze ziet dat ze het echt meent. "Kun je nog vliegen?" "Mwoah... Denk van wel." "Kom anders bij me achterop. Kan ook." "Ja doe maar." DF behekst haar bezem opnieuw, en nog sterker, zodat hij 2 personen kan dragen. DF stapt op de bezem, terwijl CC alles weer disillusioneert. Daarna drapeert CC zichzelf ook een beetje over de bezem, en stijgen ze op. "Eigenlijk is dit erg grappig!" zegt CC, die zich in evenwicht probeert te houden. Haar eigen bezem bungelt, samen met al het eten onder DF's bezem, en dat klinkt nogal grappig. Ze kletsen niet veel, terwijl CC de pijn een beetje probeert te verbijten. "Gaat het nog?" vraagt DF na een poosje. "Er staat op die bordjes "Charleroi 5 km" dus nog effetjes volhouden!" Met een noodgang vliegen ze verder, en uiteindelijk komen ze in de stad zelf. "Nou, nu alleen nog een ziekenhuis, en dan zijn wij blij." "Wat doen we eigenlijk? Engels praten? Ik kan geen Frans... Ja Je suis uhhhh malade ofzo maar ik ben niet ziek, dat is het probleem." "Doe gewoon Engels. Kunnen ze hier ook." 

"Hallo zeg waar blijft dat ziekenhuis?" moppert CC boos na een kwartier rond dwalen. "Weet ik niet... Oh kijk daar!" Een groot bord met "Hospitale touristique" staat voor een groot gebouw. "Ik geloof dat ze daar wel Engels kun- WHAAAA!" DF begint opeens met een duikvlucht, zodat CC zich aan haar vast moet grijpen. "Zeg het voortaan ff aub ja?" DF grinnikt. In een paar minuten zijn ze geland, en maakt CC hen allebei weer zichtbaar. Ze grijpt DF's schouder, terwijl die de bezems Verkleint, en in haar zak stopt. "Ja ik wist geen andere manier... Kom op!"

DF sleurt CC mee naar het ziekenhuis, en doet de deur open. Een vrouw die achter de balie zit kijkt verschikt op. Ze zegt iets wat zeer duidelijk Frans is, maar DF stort onmiddelijk een waterval van Engels over haar uit. "Sorry, We don't speak French. Right, er, she's broken her leg, and now she wants treatment." De vrouw kijkt een beetje verbaasd, maar gaat dan vrolijk verder met haar Frans. CC grijpt in. "Do you think it's nice to pretend you can't speak English? I thought this was a hospital for tourists..." "Yes yes, it is!" zegt de vrouw snel. "So, why you don't help me?" De vrouw zegt iets tegen haar collega, die al geboeid naar CC's en DF's gewaden kijkt. Dan gaat de vrouw hen voor naar een kamer, waar een bed staat, en een stoel er naast. Met hulp van DF klimt CC op het bed, en DF gaat in de stoel er naast zitten. "The doctor will come in a few minutes" zegt de vrouw, en ze vertrekt. 

"Hier zitten we dan he. In een Frans ziekenhuis. Heerlijk!" zucht CC. "Dan moeten we maar iets te doen vinden. Dat "de dokter komt zo" geloof ik niet." CC doet haar tas van dr rug af, en gaat er in zoeken. Al snel heeft ze haar TCGkaarten gevonden. "Een potje?" DF knikt, en pakt haar eigen kaarten. Al snel zijn ze lekker bezig, en CC staat aan de winnende kant. "Zozo, lekker een Viscious wolf jaja, ik heb dr nog net 1tje kunnen kopen vóór ik wegliep, JA lekker, goedzo 3 damage!" roept ze enthousiast. DF komt meteen met de aanval: Een guard dog "Zo, that's lekker voor jou!" Opeens gaat de deur open. DF en CC stoppen meteen met hun eigenlijk toch wel kinderachtige gedrag. Een lange, extreem bleke man komt binnen. 'Hi, I'm Claude Perrine" CC gaat een beetje overeind zitten, en geeft de man een hand. "I'm ChingChuan Chiu, and that's is DobbyFan Ferwerda." "I heard you'd broken your leg, or something like that." zegt de man, in een perfect Brits accent. CC schiet zowat in de lach, als ze denkt aan Sneep, want de man lijkt daar echt wel op. "May I?" vraagt hij. "Eh, yes." antwoord CC aarzelend, als de man haar broekspijp oprolt. Ze kijkt eventjes opzij naar DF, die een klein beetje angstig, maar ook wel weer erg geïnteresseerd naar de man kijkt. Hij druk voorzichtig op CC's been. "Au shit, idioot!" gilt CC. "Sorry." zegt de man, maar drukt op een ander plekje. "HALLO DOE FF NORMAAL ZEG!" schreeuwt CC, maar bedenkt zich. "ohnee, in het Engels. Can't you examine that in a less painful way?" "No." zegt de man, en gaat verder. Na een paar minuutjes weet de man het. "Yes, you leg is indeed broken, but I don't think I can cure that with plaster. "SHIT!" denkt CC, die die andere mogelijkheid al de hele tijd in gedachten had. So what do you think?" CC wisselt snel een blik met DF uit. "Ja ik wil echt niet dat de hele reis opgehouden wordt! Anders gebruik ik wel een Ferula!" sist ze. "Come on, explain." dringt CC aan, terwijl de man bedachtzaam naar haar staart. "Do you have your parents along?" "No, we're here alone. I guess you need to do surgery?" "Yes." Snel kijkt CC naar DF. "Wat nu?" fluistert ze. "Mmm, I can't give you permission yet, we need time to consider. Now, can you leave?" zegt CC chagarijnig tegen de man. Hij verlaat de kamer, en CC en DF beginnen direct met overleggen. "Kijk, CC, je moet niet denken dat ik het hele erg vind als de reis onderbroken wordt." "Jawel, dat vind je wel. Dat weet ik, dat ZIE ik aan je. Dus, ik doe het NIET." "Maar stel je voor dat je hele been misvormd wordt?" "Mmm... Ik probeer dat oesteo gedoe nog eens. CC pakt haar toverstok uit haar zak, en tikt op haar been, terwijl ze "Oesteo Reparo" zegt. Even gebeurt er niets. Dan verschijnt er een fel blauw licht, wat haar hele been verlicht. "Heeej, het WERKT!" Als het licht uitgedoofd, is voelt ze voorzichtig aan haar been. "Volgens mij is het niet echt geweldig, ik laat die contactpersoon in Parijs er nog eens naar kijken, maar het is volgens mij wel goed nu." "Wat nu?" "Weg komen  zonder dat iemand iets merkt! Kom op!" Voorzichtig springt CC uit het bed. Haar been steekt eigenlijk nog wel een beetje, maar ze let er niet uit, en pakt haar tas.

"oké, hoe gaan we dit aanpakken..'' CC sjort haar tas op dr rug en kijkt DF vragend aan.

"Uhhm, deur opengooien en dan maar keihard gaan rennen??"

"Hmmz, dan krijgen we denk ik de hele doktors ploeg achter ons aan.." CC kijkt bedenkend

" Jah misschien kunnen we gedesillusioneerd wegsluipen, dat valt minder op dan dat we wegrennen...  daarmee zouden we alleen maar nog een keer de krant halen...''

'' Hmmz jah je hebt gelijk, Disillusiomenta!" CC disillusioneert alles wat ze bij zich hebben en doet de deur op een kiertje open.

" Hmmz, de kustbis veilig, we kunnen nu denk k wel gaan" fluistert ze over haar schouder naar DF. Ze sluipen naar buiten, net op tijd want de dokter komt er weer aangelopen. Als ze de hoek omsluipen horen ze hem nog net in zichzelf mompelen

" Hé, waar zijn die meiden nou weer heen?" Langs d muur schuivend verplaatsen  ze zich om tegen niemand op te botsen. Als bijna bij de deur staan draait DF zich half om..

"heey, hoe doen we dat met die deuren, ze zien het als die ie opengaat..."

"uhhm k weet" BOANGGGG een kar met borden en bestek valt met een knal en veel gerinkel om, DF die zich had omgekeerd had hem niet gezien en was er frontaal tegen opgebotst. Snel krabbelde ze overeind

"RENNEN!!!!!" CC en DF renen als slalomlende hazen tussen alle mensen door en gooien de deur open. Daar rennen ze weer verder tot ze een paar bosjes zien en daar in duiken. CC grijpt naar haar been.

"Is het beer gebroken??" vraagt DF angstig.

"Nee, maart het steekt verschrikkelijk.." CC trekt een grimas. "Kom op, pak die bezems, des te eerder we in Parijs zijn des te beter.."

DF pakt de bezems uit haar zak en vergroot ze weer. Ze hangen alle bagage er weer aan en stijgen op.....

Een kwartier lang vliegen ze op topsnelheid, voor het geval een oplettende Dreuzel het suizende geluid van hun bezems hoort. Daarna vliegen ze iets langzamer, maar nog steeds heel erg gehaast. "Hoe laat is het nu?" vraagt DF na een tijdje. "Nou, eh..." ChingChuan kijkt snel op haar horloge. "Iets van 12 uur... Dar ziekenhuis avontuur heeft ons echt veel tijd gekost!" "Dus: Doorvliegen!" zegt DF bemoedigend. "Jaja, kan wel wezen, Maarre, he bah dat irritante rotbeen!" CC slaat boos op haar bezem. "Conclusie: Kijk uit als je gedesillusioneerd naar beneden vliegt." "Dat kun je wel stellen jah... Wordt het niet eens tijd om een hapje te gaan eten?" "Maar we hebben het toch een hele pauze gehad?" "Ja, maar geen lunchpauze..." "Vooruit, gooi dan een paar boterhammen, en besmeer ze met je toverstok. Kan ook toch?" "Mmm." CC en DF sommeren een boterham en beleg, en eten al snel een gedesillusioneerde boterham. "Eigenlijk best raar he? (*smak*) om iets te eten wat (*slik*) onzichtbaar is..." zegt CC met volle mond. "maar ik moet niet zeggen dat het daardoor minder lekker is... 

Na hun 'lunch' vliegen ze weer snel verder. "We MOETEN vanavond in Parijs zijn!" zegt DF nog, maar daarna concentreren ze zich weer op zichzelf. CC had nog een manier uitvonden, die weliswaar risicovol is, maar ja, nog een keer zo'n ongeluk, en dan hebben ze een probleem. Ze hebben allebei een stukje lint (was snel genoeg te Sommeren) om hun pols gebonden, zodat ze elkaar nog wel een beetje kunnen zien.

DF tuurt met half dicht geknepen ogen vooruit. Door de harde wind kan ze bijna niets zien, terwijl dat toch wel erg handig is met zo'n snelheid... "CC?!" schreeuwt ze over het geraas van de wind uit. "Heb jij ook zo'n last van je ogen?" "NEEE, NIET ECHT!" klinkt het antwoord. "IK HEB EEN BRIL HE, DUS IK HEB WEINIG LAST!" "Aha." mompelt ze voor zich uit. "Dat weet ik nu ook wel ja." Met een glimlach vliegt ze verder, ookal begint het weer te regenen.

CC is met hele andere dingen bezig. Ze is diep in gedachten verzonken, en denkt aan HPO. Dat mist ze nu wel heel erg. "Nu weet ik niet eens of ik wel moderator ben geworden... Ik MOET binnenkort eventjes iets posten. Gewoon, voor de lol. Want ik mis het echt... HPO was mijn hele leven, mijn dag invulling, mijn tijdbesteding, een ja ik weet het het is stom, een soort doel... Daar heb ik kennis gemaakt met het Internet, leerde ik dingen over hoe een forum werkte..." Een plotselinge windvlaag stoort haar in haar gedachten. Ze valt bijna van haar bezem af, maar weet zich op te trekken (een 'au' verbijtend) en vliegt door.

Zo vliegen ze voor hun gevoel wel uren. De kou, en vooral het geraas van de wind maakt dat ze allebei helemaal loom en slap worden. 


	10. HPO Forever!

Hoofdstuk 10: HPO Forever! 

"He Ching!" roept DF na een tijdje. "Ik geloof dat we allang in Frankrijk zijn!" "Huh? Wat?" antwoordt CC verdwaasd, alsof ze wakker wordt. "Kijk die borden dan! Çambrai en Maruion. Dat klinkt toch echt Frans!" "He ja, je hebt gelijk!  WHIEEE HA! We zijn in Frankrijk!" CC wil er bijna weer vandoor vliegen, maar DF grijpt meteen de staart van CC's bezem. "Nee CCtje, nu eventjes niet. Zometeen krijg je weer een ongeluk!" "Ach nee, 1 keertje, en het kwam niet daardoor. Hoe ver moeten we nu nog?" "Help!" Waar is die verrekte kaart? Oh, hier." DF trekt het inmiddels helemaal verfomfaaide en gekreukelde papier uit haar tas. "Let's see... Nog ongeveer 300 km. In iets van 1,5 uur moeten we dat wel halen  op topsnelheid dan." "WAT? Zo kort nog maar?" "Ik zei op topsnelheid. Vliegen we nu 200 km/u? Nee toch?" "Maakt mij niet uit: Het is nu eens kijken hoor, 15:30." CC schrikt bijna als ze op haar horloge kijkt: Zo lang hebben ze dus aan 1 stuk door gevlogen! "Dan zouden we er rond 18 uur al wel moeten zijn?" "Jepz." "Kom op dan: Ik wil wel eens weten wie die rare contactpersoon is!" "Wat denk je dan, ik niet?" Lachend vliegen ze verder.

Na nog eens een half uur (het is dan 16:00) stoppen ze eventjes bij een tankstation, om hun benen te strekken, want ja, vliegen is nou niet echt bevorderlijk voor de been spieren. "Hoest nu met je been?" "Ja, weet ik niet echt. Het doet nog wel zeer ja, maar ik kan er op lopen hè." "He Ching, KIJK!" DF wijst naar een rekje met kranten. Een grote kop: "Nederland in de ban van vreemde verschijningen" met daaronder een foto  van een schaduw van iets wat zeer zeker een bezemsteel is. "Hoe kan een Nederlandstalige krant hier nu nog te koop zijn?" "Weet ik niet, maar volgens mij doen ze dat heel vaak... Hoe oud is deze krant?" "Van vandaag zou ik zeggen. Maar kom op, kopen dat ding!" CC pakt de krant, en een briefje van 10 euro uit haar tas, en koopt de krant. Samen lezen ze het enorme artikel, wat de hele voorpagina in beslag neemt.

Nederland in de ban van vreemde verschijningen.

1 klein artikeltje "KLEIN?" snuift CC. "Dat nam wel een hele bladzijde in beslag! Heeft een ware heksenjacht in Nederland ontketend. Na de verschijning van twee rare, in gewaden geklede meisjes, is er nu ook een schaduw van een bezemsteel gespot. Een oplettende politieagent MMSte deze foto gisteren naar de Nederlandse krant de Telegraaf, die de foto's razend snel verspreidde.

Inmiddels zijn er meerdere hysterische verschijningen van deze personen geweest, maar men is niet zeker dat deze ook op waarheid berusten. Zo zou iemand in Antwerpen zijn gaan zitten op iets onzichtbaars wat op een bankje in het park lag. Toen de politie later ging kijken, was het er niet meer, en kan vrijwel met zekerheid worden vastgesteld dat het om een verzinsel gaat.

Net als u willen wij graag weten wat er achter deze verschijningen zit. SMS, bel of mail uw bevindingen razendsnel naar ons!

"Ik geloof dat we nu toch wel in de puree zitten!" mompelt DF, die geschrokken naar het artikel staart. "Ja, het is niet mijn schuld. We laten toch geen schaduwen achter als we gedesillusioneerd zijn..." "Tenzij we gevolgd worden ofzo.""Volgens mij heb jij teveel HP gelezen DF! Je zou toch niet denk-" CC stopt opeens met praten. "Ja nee ik bedoelde niet jeweet wel, maar het zou toch niet kunnen dat.." "als het die persoon werkelijk aangaat wat er met ons gebeurd, waarom zouden wij dan niet gevolgd kunnen worden..." "Tsja..." 

Ze stappen weer op hun bezems. Na een dik halfuur zien ze eindelijk het bord met..

"PARIJS!!!!!!"' Dit keer is het DF die een salto maakt. Ze vliegen verder tot ze steeds meer winkeltjes zien, dalen in de bosjes en komen geheel zichtbaar, met verkleinde bezems in hun zak er weer uit. Ze slenteren wat langs de winkels tot ze een internet café zien. Ze blijven allebei staan en gluren een beetje naar binnen.

"heey" DF kijk grijnzend naar CC " denk jij wat ik denk??"

"Reken maar!!" Ze stormen naar binnen en lopen naar de balie.

"We would like to go on the Internet please" DF probeert zo net mogelijk Engels te praten.

"Of course, there are to computers free." De vrouw achter de balie wijst op 2 splinternieuwe computers in de hoek. DF en CC lopen erheen en gaan in de lekkere luie bureau stoelen zitten. Beide starten ze MSN op en gaan ook op het forum.

"wow, dit is echt een verademing, na zoveel dagen weer op HPO.. O SHIT!!!!!!!!"

"DF is al helemaal verdiept in een discussie en kijkt verbaasd op. CC zit een beetje shakend achter dr computer en kan haast niet praten..

"m--mmn zus is online..."

"Nou waar wacht je op??? BLOKEER dr!!!" Maar CC lijkt niet in staat om te reageren, zo geschokt is ze. Daarom leunt DF voorover en drukt vlug op het blokkeer icoontje en op oké. CC lijkt weer te ontdooien en zakt een beetje in elkaar.

"Pfieeuuwww, dat scheelde maar een haartje......"

" jah, dat kan je wel zeggen, ik blokkeer mijn familie ook wel even..." DF voegt woord bij daad en blokkeert al haar broers en zussen.

"Hmmz, misschien kunnen we ze wel een mailtje sturen, om ze gerust te stellen.."

" Goed idee.. We kunnen daarna wel op het forum gaan.." Ze gaan beide naar hun hotmail en sturen een lange mail, waarin ze alles proberen uit te leggen. CC stuurt ook gelijk nog een kaartje via een christelijke site, zodat ze haar ouders er misschien weer van kan overtuigen dat ze niet bezeten wordt. Daarna duiken ze weer op het forum en posten de hele boel vol. Pas na dik een uur dringt het tot DF door dat haar IM box vol staat met IM's. 

"Wow moet je kijken, onze IM boxen ontploffen zowat!!" DF opent de IM box en ziet allemaal berichten met onderwerpen zoals..

Weggelopen??

Waar ben je?? En nog meer van dat soort dingen. 

Ook CC's box puilt uit met zulke Im's, en ze openen er allebei een met de titel, wat hoorde ik nou??? van jufpotter....................

ChingChuan,

Leest ChingChuan

Ik heb daarnet een hele boze mail van je ouders gehad. Het ging over dat je weggelopen zou zijn om HPO. Wat is dit nou? Is dit verhaal echt waar? 

Groetjes, JP

"Nee, dit kan niet, waarom zouden ze..." zegt CC verschrikt. "Waarom zouden ze JP... Ik stuur haar een mail. Met uitleg. Ik bedoel, het moet wel, want ja..." "Maar zometeen ontdekt je familie het!" DF leest haar IM, die ongeveer dezelfde inhoud heeft. "Niet via Zenid versturen hè!" "Hoezo niet?" "Misschien kunnen ze bij de IM's komen, of misschien hebben mijn ouders m'n wachtwoord wel." Snel begint CC met een mail. Na een tijdje heeft ze het volgende.

Eeyz JP,

wat je gehoord hebt, IS waar. Wij, ik en DobbyFan ZIJN samen weggelopen. Misschien wel mede door HPO, maar voel je niet schuldig hoor! Ik, (eigenlijk we) moeten je iets vertellen. Je zult het wel heel stom en vergezocht vinden, maar het is nou eenmaal zo. Wij beschikken over magische krachten. Ja lach alsjeblieft niet, maar het is gewoon zo. Achteraf vind ik het jammer dat ik niets heb laten zien op de FM. Dat zou heel veel problemen voorkomen hebben. Maar goed, waarom ben ik dan weggelopen? Je weet waarschijnlijk al wel dat mijn ouders erg anti-HP zijn. Nou, ik zat dus een veer te Leviteren, en toen kwam mijn moeder binnen. Ze gilde direct alles bijelkaar, van ik bezeten zijn. Ze liep naar beneden, en ik dus de deur Colloportussen. Daarna ging ik door het raam het huis uit, en ben naar DF gerend. 2 dagen heb ik daar 'gelogeerd' onder bescherming van een aantal Barrières en een Disillusioneer spreuk. Ik ben zelfs naar school geweest, en heb het geheugen van mijn mentor gewist. Misschien is het wel in de krant geweest, dat een leraar "dronken" op school was? 

Maar goed. Die avond besloten DF en ik dat het zo niet meer kon. We besloten om twee Halloween bezems te beheksen, en naar Londen te gaan. Onderweg kregen we een aantal rare brieven, waarin instructies stonden. Ze bleken achteraf heel nuttig te zijn. Omdat we allebei Gedesillusioneerd waren, vloog DF een keer keihard tegen mij aan, waardoor ik mijn been brak. Ik heb het, met behulp van die persoon die die brieven stuurt, een beetje opgelapt. Nu zitten we hier allebei in een internet café, ergens in Frankrijk.

Geloof je het niet, kijk dan eens naar het IP adres, en vergelijk dat met een aantal 'oude' posts van DF en mij.

Ik stuur dit via mijn mail, omdat ik niet het risico kan lopen dat deze IM onderschept wordt. Ik probeer er een Vernietigings bezwering over uit te spreken, maar ja, er zit een Dreuzel te kijken, dus ik kan niet teveel doen. Reply op dit mailtje zonder de originele tekst bij te voegen. Zet ook een onschuldig subject.

GReeTZ ChingChuan (en DobbyFan)

CC laat de mail eventjes aan DF lezen, en verstuurt hem. De mail is net weg, als CC zichzelf op dr hoofd slaat. "Oh nee SHIT! Nu ben ik die verrekte bezwering vergeten!" "Wat?" "Ik  wilde er een Vernietigings bezwering over uit spreken, maar ik vergat het!" "Ach joh, wat maakt het nou uit?" zegt DF geruststellend. JP is echt wel zo slim om het mailtje direct weg te gooien hoor!" CC knikt, en gaat intussen verder met forummen. "Echt heerlijk, om zo lekker te forummen! Dat zullen we wel missen denk ik!" "Ja, kan wel.." mompelt DF afwezig terug, terwijl ze geruststellende IMs stuurt naar iedereen die haar geIMd had.

Na een paar minuten ziet CC dat JP een mail terug gestuurd heeft. Snel opent ze hem.

"Beste ChingChuan,

Eerlijk gezegd moest ik nogal lachen toen ik je mailtje las. JIJ magie? Maar ja, die e-mail van je ouders hebben me in laten zien dat het toch echt waar moet zijn... Ik heb er 1tje bijgevoegd, misschien dat je nog bericht aan je ouders wilt sturen ofzo?

Citeer: 

Beste mevrouw ? Potter?,

Wij willen heel graag weten wat er aan de hand is. Mijn dochter ChingChuan is gisteravond weggelopen, nadat ze geesten op geroepen had. Dit komt met zekerheid door uw site. Hoe kan ze anders met een toverstok en een zwevende veer in haar kamer zitten? Wij willen graag duidelijkheid, en wel nu direct.

Groeten, Wimmie en Rinze Brouwer 

Even stopt ChingChuan met lezen. Hangen haar ouders echt zulke rare verhalen op?"

Nouja, wat moet ik nu? Jullie zijn dus nu ergens in Frankrijk? 

Ja ik weet echt niet wat ik moet zeggen, sorry! Veel succes op je reis, en vertel alles wat je tegen komt hè? Kan altijd nog handig zijn voor de site!

Groetjes, JufPotter" 

"Nouja, DIE gelooft ons gelukkig wel." zucht CC. "Wat een opluchting zeg! Je ouders dan, die mail!" DF buigt zich over CC's computer. "Ze zat geesten op te roepen HALLO ZEG! Wat heb jij voor ouders?" "Weet ik toch niet?" stamelt CC. "Ow, sorry, ik had me niet zo moeten laten gaan, maar toch..." "Zullen we weer gaan? Er zijn internetcafés genoeg." Ze sluiten beiden hun computer af, en betalen. Het kost hen dan wel 25 euro per persoon: ze zijn alle twee blij en opgelucht dat tenminste 1 persoon hen wil geloven. 


	11. Vertrouw nooit onbekende mannen

A/N: Ziet? Verdelen in hoofdstukken WERKT voor het aantal reviews! Ik heb de eerste binnen!

Maar goed lieve mensen: Let aub niet op rare spellingsfouten: Het is echt veel werk om 56 bladzijden uit te pluizen… Ook kan er wat BCC-code  forum HTML) instaan… Let er niet op!

Hoofdstuk 11: Vertrouw nooit onbekende mannen 

Ze lopen weer verder en zien steeds meer winkels, als ze in het echte centrum komen is het al bijna donker en moeten CC en DF steeds vaker diep gapen.

"Weet je waar ik nu een echt aa—aan t—oe b-bben" DobbyFan kan een flinke gaap niet onderdrukken" aan een nacht in een echt bed" CC knikt instemmend en ze gaan op een bankje zitten.

"jah, ik eigenlijk ook wel, en dan lekker lang uitslapen…" CC krijgt een gelukzalige uitdrukking op haar gezicht..

"Ach, misschien kunnen we een nachtje in een hotel overnachten.."

"Weet je wel hoe duur dat is?? In hartje Parijs??"

"Hmmz, dat is waar.. Maar verder aan de rand toch niet meer??"

"Dat is ook waar, maar dan moeten we wel nu gaan lopen, anders zijn we er over een uur nog niet!" Ze staan op en lopen naar een kaart die in de buurt staat.

"Kijk, als we nou naar dié kant lopen heb je over een tijdje een paar hotels.."

Ze lopen richting het noorden en na een half uurtje zien ze een paar uithangborden met Hotel erop.

" Als we nou even kijken welke het goedkoopst is, bij die borden, dan kiezen we de goedkoopste uit.." Als ze alle borden hebben vergeleken blijkt dat 'Hotel bon dormir' het goedkoopst is. Ze lopen naar binnen en gaan voor de balie staan.

"Heeyz, CC, jij doet het woord jah? Ik kan echt geen Frans!!!!" DobbyFan duwt CC naar voren en die begint een gesprek waar DF geen touw aan vast kan knopen. Ze hoort alleen wat woordjes als dormir: slapen, le matin, de ochtend en dat soort gedoe, maar waar ze het o9ver hebben, DF heeft geen idee.

Na tien minuten loopt CC weer weg bij de balie.

" We hebben een 2 persoons kamer met 2 aparte bedden en roomservice, en we hebben korting omdat ze zelf ook een grote Harry Potter Fan is en ze het zo leuk vindt dat we helemaal hierheen komen voor een forummeeting.."

"wow, dat je dat allemaal kan in het Frans zeg… jeetje"

"nou, om eerlijk te zijn, k heb er ook wat Latijns doorgegooid, en gelukkig lijkt dat erop "

CC heeft de sleutel al en ze lopen naar boven. Als ze de kamer open doen zien ze 

Een ruime geel ingerichte kamer met een ruim balkon.

"Woooehoo, dit is hartstikke luxe joh!! het is nog groter dan onze hele woonkamer!!" zegt CC terwijl ze een ronde dansje maakt. DobbyFan grijpt haar toverstok en Wingardium leviosa'd een kussen naar CC's hoofd. Al snel zijn ze in een kussengevecht op afstand verzeild geraakt. Na een half uur laten ze zich uitgeput op bed vallen.

"sjoow, daar krijg je trek van zeg!! Zullen we de roomservice bellen?" DF strijkt over haar buik

"Goed idee" Dat doen ze en ze krijgen te horen dat het over een half uur wordt gebracht,

"Weet je wat ook wel een idee is?" DF rukt aan haar gewaad "om onze gewaden een keertje te wassen, en k heb ook wel zin in een lekker warm bad.."

"jah, goed idee, ik douche liever.."'' Ze treken hun gewaden uit en gaan naar de badkamers. DobbyFan laat gelijk de badkuip en de gootsteen vollopen, haar gewaad dumpt ze in de gootsteen en ze laat zich met een zucht in het bad zakken. Wat is dat heerlijk zeg!! Tijd geleden dat ze in bad heeft gezeten.. Naast het bad staan in een mandje klein flesjes met zeep en shampoo, alle zeep verdwijnt in het bad en DF wast haar haar wel 5 keer net zo lang tot het helemaal schoon is en er geen restje gel meer inzit. Na nog een 5 minuutjes te hebben gedobberd klimt ze eruit en droogt zich flink hard af. Daarna trekt ze haar nog ongebruikte pyjama aan en begint haar gewaad en andere kleren schoon te boenen. Op dat moment wordt er op de deur geklopt en DobbyFan laat de room service binnen. Die zet het eten op tafel en gaat weer weg. 

Na 5 minuutjes komt ook CC uit de badkamer zetten, met een grote pyjama en badjas aan. Haar haar zit helemaal pluizig en nat, en ze heeft haar natte kleding in haar handen.

"Wat moeten we hier nou mee doen? Het is nooit voor morgen droog…"

"Leg het anders ff op de tafel neer, dan drogen we het zometeen, na het eten, met onze toverstok.. 

Ze gaan aan de tafel zitten en pakken allebei hun eigen bord. CC rijst met saté en kipballetjes, DF een flinke portie lasagne met extra veel saus. Binnen en kwartier hebben ze het al op en pakken ze allebei hun toetje,  Een bak met walnotenijs. Ook de hebben ze in no-time op, en ze gaan helemaal verzadigd onderuitgezakt zitten.

"Wow, dat was nogal een hoop lasagne zeg, zoveel heb ik nog nooit gegeten!!"'

"Nou, die rijst mag er ook wel wezen, dat vult echt verschrikkelijk, maar het was dan ook verschrikkelijk lekker!!" Ze zucht diep en kijkt naar de berg met was.." Nou laten we dan maar beginne met drogen hé, het is nogal een hoop zeg" Ze gingen weer rechtop zitten pakten hun toverstok, beiden grepen ze een trui en richten hun toverstok erop. Al snel begon de trui te dampen en binnen 

5 minuten zijn de eerste kledingstukken al droog. De stapel slinkt snel en net als ze aan de een na laatste stukken willen beginnen horen ze plotseling een stem.

"Zijn jullie nog niet vaak genoeg gesnapt.. Zomaar toveren in een dreuzelhotel.." Ze draaien zich vliegensvlug om. In het midden van de kamer staat een man, kort wit haar, en een vriendelijk gezicht….

Een paar minuten staren DF en CC perplex naar de man. Is dit nou die contactpersoon? Hebben ze het dan eindelijk gehaald? CC zegt als eerste iets. "Wie bent u?" Het lijkt alsof de man eventjes aarzelt. "James White." zegt hij, na een snelle blik op CC geworpen te hebben. Nog steeds staart DF ademloos naar de man. "Is dit nou wat ze een tovenaar noemen?" denkt ze, en staart geïnteresseerd naar het gewaad van de man. "Wordt het niet eens tijd om te gaan?" stelt de man voor. "Ja goed.." mompelt DF, die haar ogen niet van de man af kan houden. Maar CC heeft wat meer bezwaren. "Hoe weten we dat u geen spion bent ofzo? Hoe weten we dat u een tovenaar bent?" "CC!" sist DF boos. "Nu hebben we hem, en zou je hem nog wegsturen ook!" "Ach, DF, het maakt niet uit.." zegt de man vriendelijk, en pakt zijn toverstok. "Is dit dan het bewijs dat ik een tovenaar ben?" "Doe er dan iets mee, dUH!" zegt CC een beetje geïrriteerd. De man kijkt een beetje rond, en spreekt dan een 1 of andere spreuk uit, waardoor alle spullen van DF en CC in hun tassen vliegen. "Ja, Ik geloof je. Maarre, waar gaan we heen?" "Ik weet het eigenlijk niet. Waarschijnlijk Londen. Maar omdat het Mini- Ja, we gaan naar Londen." CC kijkt scherp naar de man. "Ja geloof me nu maar: ik ben geen spion. Maar goed, we gaan gewoon per bezem: moet niet moeilijk zijn hè?" CC en DF pakken hun bezems, maar schamen zich dood als de man zelf een prachtige bezem pakt. "CC? Weet je hoe erg! Dit is nog erger dan een Vallende Ster!" "Disillusioneer jezelf!" zegt de man, terwijl hij hetzelfde doet. "Vlieg gewoon achter mij aan: er kan niets gebeuren als ik er bij ben." "Klinkt dit nou niet net als Smalhart?" denkt CC, maar besluit om toch maar achter DF en de man aan te vliegen. 

CC en DF genieten enorm van de vlucht. Nu hoeven ze niet meer bang te zijn om gezien te worden, en kunnen ze ook eventjes genieten van hun 'voorrechten'. Af en toe zeggen ze iets, maar telkens maant de man hen tot stilte. 

Na een kwartiertje begint de man te dalen, en vliegen DF en CC er achter aan. "Moeten we dit nu echt wel vertrouwen?" sist CC nog, maar DF stapt al af, en loopt achter de man aan. "Goed, eh, ik heb niet echt duidelijke instructies over de n- We slapen hier wel." Het begint CC steeds meer op te vallen dat de man iedere keer kleine foutjes maakt, alsof hij dingen perongeluk zegt. Hij gaat hen voor naar een verlaten huis. "Sorry, we kunnen als tovenaars moeilijk in een hotel gaan slapen toch?" verontschuldigt de man zich, als DF een beetje teleurgesteld kijkt. "We kwamen toch wel in dat hotel?" zegt CC scherp. "Ja, maar iedereen had zo binnen kunnen lopen, en twee mensen met toverstokken aan het werk kunnen zien..." "Ja, dat is opzich wel zo, maar je kunt toch Barrières op zetten?" Even lijkt de man uit het veld geslagen. "He, kom nu maar gewoon mee." Met zijn toverstok schiet de man iets in de lucht, en opent de deur. Verbaasd kijken DF en CC omhoog, als een gele straal naar het dak van het huis schiet. Een zwarte schaduw verschijnt opeens. "Is dit echt veilig?" "Ja hoezo niet?" "Ik bedoel maar, dit is toch onze persoon?" "Zeker weten? Ja het is een tovenaar, maar er zijn meer op deze wereld hè!" "Komen jullie nog ?!" Aarzelend loopt CC DF achterna, haar toverstok bij de hand houdend. Als dit is waar ze een vermoeden van heeft, hebben ze een zeer groot probleem.

Het huis is van binnen even kil en griezelig als het er van buiten uit ziet. De wind giert door de kieren en spleten, en jaagt DF en CC de rillingen over het lijf. "Een vuurtje zou wel beter zijn he?" zegt de man, als hij DF ziet rillen. Snel laat hij een blauw vuur verschijnen, wat de gang, of kamer, of wat het ook is snel vult met een behaaglijke ruimte. Ze droppen hun spullen ergens in een hoek, en gaan bij het vuur zitten. "Dit is het dan he? Het einde van onze reis: het begin van een nieuw leven..." zucht DF. "Ja, zeker voor mij... Ik kan in geen geval terug." "Dat is waar.." zegt een zachte stem, ergens achter hen. De man die hen naar dit huis gebracht heeft verroert geen vin. Het lijkt wel alsof hij de stem helemaal niet gehoord heeft. Of...    

"Jullie kunnen inderdaad niet meer terug." gaat de stem verder. "Jullie zijn gearresteerd wegens ongepast spreukgebruik." De kamer wordt ineens helder verlicht, en CC en DF zien meer dan twintig mensen om hen heen staan, inclusief de man die hen naar dit huis bracht, die allen hun toverstokken op DF's en CC's hoofd en hart wijzen. "Verzet je niet, dat maakt het alleen maar moeilijker voor jezelf. "JA HALLO!" schreeuwt CC. "EN MAAR MISBRUIK MAKEN VAN ONS VERTROUWEN! EN MAAR DENKEN: ACH DIE DREUZELTJES KUNNEN GEEN KWAAD!" Woedend trekt ze haar hand uit haar zak, en trekt haar toverstok. "IK VERDEDIG MIJZELF!" Onmiddellijk schiet 1 van de tovenaars een Zwijgbezwering op haar af. Ondanks dat gaat CC gewoon door met schreeuwen, althans het lijkt alsof ze dat doet. "CC, kom op, verzet je niet, ze doen echt niets!" zegt DF doordringend, maar het is duidelijk dat ze het zelf ook niet gelooft. CC schiet een rode straal op 1 van de mensen af. Er gebeurt niets. "ChingChuan, die is de laatste keer dat ik je waarschuw: Anders moeten we je Verlammen." "Doe het dan!" is duidelijk van CC af te lezen. "Hoe je nou maar gewoon kalm. Je wordt alleen maar verhoord op het Ministerie van Toverkunst." Op een 1 of andere manier verbreekt CC de spreuk. Ze neemt onmiddellijk van de mogelijkheid gebruik om DF's toverstok te sommeren. "Hier. Schiet op!" Allebei Verschijnen ze een schild. "Kom nu maar op met je Stunners en Stupefy-en!" zegt DF, die nu ook al woedend is. "Dit is jullie laatste kans: anders gebruiken we bruut geweld!" "DF! Shield jij me aub?" sist CC. "Ja goed!" "STUPEFY!!!!" Gilt CC keihard, en schiet een Lamstraal dwars door het schild van DF heen. Hij raakt 1 van de mensen die hen insluiten. De vrouw slaakt eventjes een kreet, alsof ze zoveel kracht niet verwacht had, en valt bewusteloos neer. "Goedzo! Nu ik! sist DF," CC probeert het schild zo goed als mogelijk over te nemen. Nog steeds zijn er 19 toverstokken op hen gericht, maar DF let er niet op, en doet hetzelfde als CC. De spreuk raakt een ander persoon, die ook neervalt. "That's it: Doe alle spreuken in het Engels. Dan werken ze wel beter!" Door hun kleine aanval merkten ze niet dat ze nu helemaal in gesloten zijn in een cirkel die steeds nauwer wordt. "Leg je toverstokken op de grond, en hou je handen om hoog!" zegt de man die ze kennen als James. DF en CC kijken elkaar aan, maar doen niets. "Vanwege jullie schilden moeten we wel Onvergeefijken gebruiken, als je niet uitkijkt!" "SHIT!" sist CC. "Wat nu?" "Jah, Imperio moeten we kunnen overwinnen lijkt mij! Maar ja, Crucio..." "Aardig wat kennis he?" zegt James sarcastisch. "Dat krijg je ook met dat soort boeken die geschreven zijn door een verraadster, een Snul. Maar goed, wat jullie weten is niet alles... On the count of three!" zegt hij tegen de andere 17 mensen. "One... Two... Three!" Een 18-tien tal spreuken wordt op CC en DF afgeschoten. "Kom op, houd stand, goedzo CC!" sist DF de hele tijd. De spreuken raken de schilden.  Zoals ze al voorzien hadden, breken ze er dwars door heen. "Veel succes!" sist CC nog snel, voor ze de spreuken voelen werken. Een pijn, zoals ze nog nooit gevoeld hebben gaat door hen heen. CC laat haar toverstok vallen, die meteen Gesommeerd wordt. DF houd zichzelf iets meer onder controle: ZE probeert de spreuk zo snel mogelijk van zich af te krijgen, wat niet echt wil. Omdat CC opeens haar benen voelt steken van de pijn, valt ze keihard op de grond. Niemand doet iets. "Geef je nou maar over!" zegt James weer. "Wil je nog een bombardement?" "NEEEEE DUH!" schreeuwt ze, en trekt CC overeind. "Kom op, hier mijn stok!" sist ze, en duwt haar stok in de trillende handen van CC. "Three, Tow ONE!" schreeuwt James weer. Nu schieten ze niet met Cruciatussen of wat dan ook, maar met een dood gewone Lamstraal. Een paar schieten terug door het schild dat CC snel maakte, maar het overgrote deel schiet recht in CC. Dit gooit snel de toverstok stok terug naar DF, voor ze bewusteloos raakt, en met een knal op de grond valt. "En ja, het genootschap van de Halloweenbezem is uitelkaar gevallen." denkt DF moedeloos, en maakt weer een schild. Omdat zoiets voor 1 persoon veel makkelijker is, weet ze een aantal keren de spreuken tegen te houden. Maar als ze haar toverkracht weg voelt stromen, omdat ze zoveel kracht nodig heeft om de spreuken in stand te houden, besluit ze dat het geen zin meer heeft, en laat zichzelf raken. Ze valt boven op CC, die eventjes kreunt, maar verder geen tekenen van lezen vertoont. Voor ze helemaal buiten bewustzijn raakt ziet ze James eventjes glimlachen. "Zie je wel dat IK beter ben?" 


	12. De WikEnWeegschaar

**A/N: **Sorry voor de soms nogal korte hoofdstukken.. We schrijven namelijk niet met het oog op hoofdstukken: alles wordt pas na het schrijven verdeeld. En ja, ter wille van de verhaal lijn worden de hoofdstukken soms nogal kort. Wees niet bang: Waarschijnlijk worden de volgende hoofdstukken veel langer…

**Hoofdstuk 12: De WikenWeegSchaar**

Moe en uitgeput wordt CC een hele poos later wakker. "Huh? Waar bennik?" denkt ze verward. "Owjah... Het duel... De stokken...  He, waar is DF eigenlijk?" Ze probeert een beetje overeind te komen. Als ze eindelijk zit, ziet ze dat ze in een kleine, donkere cel ligt. Ze kan amper normaal zitten, omdat haar hoofd het plafond al raakt. "Wattisdit? Waarbennik?" Zuchtend veegt ze het haar uit haar ogen. "Nou lekker dan. Heb ik krachten, beland ik in een cel van het Ministerie. Whhiehie!!!" Boos kruipt ze naar de deur van het geval. "Mm, misschien zit er een luik ofzo?" Een klein getralied openingetje zorgt voor wat frisse lucht, dus CC gaat er voor zitten. "HALLO? IS HIER IEMAND?" schreeuwt ze in een opwelling. Een barse stem zegt iets. "WATTE?" "Shut up!" "WHERE AM I?" gilt CC terug. "You're in the Ministery of Magic." "WHY?" "I don't know, ask Fudge at your trial." Shit. Dit moest nou net echt gebeuren. Gevangen in het Ministerie van Magie in Londen, en dan ook nog een proces. Heerlijk! Denkt CC.  Een paar uur zit ze voor zich uit te staren. Ze probeert zicht onder controle te houden, en te voorkomen dat ze weer gaat gillen. Haar wachten wordt beloond: Na een hele poos wachten en in paniek zijn gaat het deurtje van haar cel op, en, en zegt iemand bars dat ze er uit moet komen. "You can't escape so please behave yourself." "Why should I?" De man mompelt een spreuk, en opeens voelt CC dat haar handen aan elkaar vast zitten met touwen. "This will prevent you running away." De man duwt haar voor zich uit. Als ze bij een soort hal komen (CC probeert HP5 voor zich te visualiseren, in hoop dat ze weet waar ze zijn) ziet ze DF aan komen, die er even moe uit ziet als zijzelf. "Hey.." zucht CC. "Erg hè?" "Ja... Hoorde je mij schreeuwen?" "Jepz, ik werd er wakker door. Waarom had je me nou niet effe laten slapen? Ik heb knallende koppijn!" "So do I" mompelt CC. 

Al snel zijn ze bij een soort zaal, en worden CC en DF naar binnen geduwd. Half strompelend en struikelend lopen ze naar twee stoelen, voor een grote tribune waar allemaal tovenaars zitten. Blij dat ze eindelijk normaal kan zitten ploft CC in haar stoel neer. De kettingen die er aan zitten binden haar vast, net als DF. Twee tovenaars gaan naast hen staan, en richten hun toverstokken op het hoofd van DF en CC. Een man, die wel een beetje op Cornelius Droebel lijkt neemt het woord. "So here we have the spies. Let's start. Don't  resist, or else we have to take measures. Are you-" de man knikt naar CC. "ChingChuan Chiu, also known as Femke Brouwer, currently living at 117 Buitenplaats AE Lelystad?" "Can someone explain what's going on?" zegt CC kwaad. "We are taken in prison without any reason. Why is doing counter curses illegal? Why we don't have a lawyer?" "Anwer the question." zegt de man dreigend. "All right, all right, I AM Ching. But don't call me Femke, or I will kill you." De mensen op de tribune  beginnen te roezemoezen. De man kijkt naar DF. "Are you DobbyFan HouseElf" Hij moet eventjes in zichzelf lachen, "also known as Tessa Ferwerda, currently living at Fjord 41, Lelystad?" "Yes I Am. Now, could someone answer Ching's question?" DF kijkt boos naar de mensen. "I won't say anything if you don't explain."  De man kijkt eventjes zijdelings naar zijn collega's. "All right. You are taken in prison because you used illegal Ward-magic, and because you let Muggles know that you are Wizards. A woman called Jaque-" "NOOOOOO YOU DIDNT!!!!"  gilt CC. "YOU DIDN'T OBLIVIATE HER!" Woedend begint CC aan haar kettingen te trekken. "IF YOU DID THAT I'LL KILL YOU!!" "Please calm down, we didn't obliviate her. We only put a Memory Lock on her, and her family." Tot zijn verbazing begint DF nu ook te schreeuwen. "WE KNOW WHAT CROUCH DID WITH JORKINS! WE DON'T WANT HER MEMORY BEING DAMAGED!" "I can assure you it isn't damaged. So please calm down so we can continue."  Ziedend van woede horen DF en CC een hele lijst met aanklachten tegen hen aan. "What if I told you we didn't do any of these?" onderbreekt CC de man. "Do I have to put a Silencing Charm on you?" zegt de man die naast haar staat. "Shut up and listen." De lijst gaat maar verder, en verder, en CC voelt dat ze bijna in slaap valt. "Could someone please give me a potion or something, I'm falling asleep." onderbreekt ze de erg-op-Droebel-lijkende-man. Hij stopt, en kijkt boos naar CC. "Someone get a Waking potion please. And don't cut me off again!" Iemand komt aan lopen met een flesje toverdrank, en de man die naast CC staat giet het in haar mond. Al snel voelt ze zich iets wakkerder. DF is zo te zien helemaal in slaap, maar wordt ook al snel wakker door de toverdrank. "Wattiser? Owjah, natuurlijk..." Als de man eindelijk klaar is met voorlezen neemt CC direct het woord. "So, what is the purpose of this? Do you want to throw us in Azakban?" De man kijkt eventjes verward, bij het horen van zoveel kennis. "Yes, we did read the Harry Potter books." "I don't think it's our job to punish you, but..." "So why is this trial held, if it isn't to punish us?" zegt DF. "What is the use of this? Can't you just release us?" "No, we can't because you know too much about us." "So you want to Obliviate us? The fact is we can do magic by ourselves. Wouldn't be it very unfair to Obliviate us just because of our talents?" "Look, the problem is-" "We _know_ about your problems. Tell us straight away what's going on. NOW." zegt CC. "The point is we think you are spies for that guy called Dumbledore." "So he does really exist?" zegt CC opgewonden. "I KNEW IT!" De man kijkt verschrikt. "What did that Squib write about me, Cornelius Fudge?" "She wrote you didn't believe Dumbledore when he told you Voldemort was back." "Who's Voldemort?" CC kijkt eventjes raar naar DF. Waarom zou Voldemort niet bestaan? "Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as You-know-who. He was like Grindelwald-" "Who's Grindelwald?" Nu kijken DF en CC elkaar heel raar aan. Is dan HP maar half waar?" "So there weren't any Dark Lords?" "Yes, there were, but not ones with stupid names like yours!" 

Hij draait zich om en smoest wat met een vrouw die naast hem zit. terwijl hij nogal bezorgd en geschokt kijkt. Na een minuutje draait hij zich weer naar DobbyFan en ChingChuan toe.   
"We haven't decided what we have got to do yet, your trial will continue tomorrow, at 12 o'clock." Als hij is utgesproken staat iedereen op en loopt de zaal uit. Ook DF's en CC's bewakers lopen weg en de mensen die hen hierheen hebben gebracht komen weer naar binnen. De kettingen gaan weer weg en DF en CC staan stijf op. Hun bewakers pakken ze gelijk stevig vast ze worden weer weggebracht. Dit keer gaan z echter een andere weg en komen ook bij andere cellen, hoger gelegen in het gebouw. Ze worden samen in een cel geduwd en de deur slaat met een harde klap dicht. De cel is even klein als de andere maar hier staan 2 kleine bedden is (veel te klein voor iemand van DF's lengte, CC past er wel net in)een wastafeltje(je klein om beide handen onder de kraan te kunnen doen)en een heel klein tafeltje met een stoel. Dobbyfan strompelt naar een bed en laat zich vallen. Het bed is zo hard als een plank maar dat merkt DF niet eens, ze valt als een blok in slaap, met haar benen helemaal opgetrokken.   
CC is iets minder uitgeput, en gaat even op haar bed zitten. Daar begint ze te peinzen hoe ze hier ooit uit te kunnen komen, na een kwartiertje vallen haar ogen ook bijna dicht en gaat ze liggen, na 5 minuten is ook zij in slaap gevallen. ZE horen niet dat er aan de deur word gemorreld...

A/N: En hier presenteer ik u: De allereerste review op FFF door Avicula: Dit lijkt op Avunculus  ;-)(oom in het Latijn… Jaja, ik heb HP&SdW in het Latijn!!!) Wij (DobbyFan en ik) hopen ook dat het ooit waar zal worden… Nouja, dan niet het gedeelte over bezetenheid etc, maar mijn ouders zijn dus wel in staat om zoiets te doen! We schrijven het ook met een een een (dat krijg je van ook in het engels schrijven!) _sneaking desire_ dat het ooit echt zal gebeuren. Zijn we daarom zo origineel? Het verbaast me dat er niet meer zulk soort verhalen op Fanfiction.net staan….

TRIMW, mijn aller eerste Engelse verhaal is eigenlijk ook zo'n verhaal: eigen karakters in de wereld van HP…


	13. Onthullingen

**A/N: **Het is wel traditie hoor: Elke keer een author's note. Maar ja, toch fftjes voor de handigheid: Sorry dat ik zoveel Engels gebruik: Zodra ze op Hog- neee dat ga ik nog niet zeggen:p In ieder geval: Op een bepaald moment schrijf ik (ik = DF en ik, CC) wel een keer alles in het Nederlands. Maar ja, volgens mij kan iedereen hier nu wel Engels he? Als het niet zo is, review je maar, dan krijg je een vertaling. 

**Hoofdstuk 13: Onthullingen**

"Stop it! You're waking everyone in there!" "Who says there are more people than Ching and DF?" "Dunno, but please be _quiet_!" "All right, all right, but those keys don't work!" "Let me do it! _Alohomora_!"   
Het geluid van twee mensen die zachtjes aan het ruziën waren, maakt CC weer wakker. Versuft komt ze overeind, en kijkt snel de kamer rond. De personen, wie het ook waren, ruziën nog steeds. "Let _me_ do it!" "James! You're waking everyone!" CC verstijft bij het horen van de naam James. Is het dan weer die gek die hen in de val gelokt heeft? "DF! OPSTAAN, ER STAAT EEN JAMES VOOR DE DEUR!" gilt CC keihard naar DF. De mensen buiten zeggen opeens niets meer. "Watisser?" "Ow, ik hoorde daarnet mensen praten, en die hadden het over James ofzo... "ach kom op, we moeten SLAPEN! Dat verhoor of rechtszaak of wat dan ook-" DF kijkt boos naar CC, "komt toch pas morgen. He, nou, SLAAP!" CC gaat weer in bed, en DF probeert weer in slaap te komen. Het wil niet echt lukken: als CC al lang ligt te snurken, is ze nog steeds wakker. Het straaltje licht wat naar binnen valt verlicht precies háár bed, en nu ze al minder moe is, kost het veel meer tijd om helemaal te ontspannen. "Maar wat als er nou echt iemand buiten staat ons af te luisteren?" denkt DF. "Zometeen worden we nog vermoord als we slapen!" Uiteindelijk stapt DF uit bed, en loopt zo zacht mogelijk naar het luikje in de deur. Ze gluurt een paar seconden naar buiten, en ziet iets bewegen in de gang. Het komt naar de deur toe. Alweer klinken er fluisterstemmen, en DF moet toegeven dat CC gelijk had. Ze loopt een klein stukje achteruit, om zichzelf niet te verraden door haar ademen. "I _TOLD_ you we had to apparate INSIE that cell!" "Yes, but then you wouldn't be able to get out again! But, try to get that thing open, quick! In a quarter of an hour they will get them again for their trial!" "Over een kwartier al?" denkt DF. "Maar het is toch nacht?" Snel kijkt ze naar het raam dat in hun cel zit. Buiten lijkt het gewoon nacht te zijn. "Ohjah! De ramen in het Ministerie waren behekst. Als CC gekraak hoort, en een blauw lichtstraal haar kant uit ziet komen, springt ze achteruit. "WHAA!" gilt ze. "HUh?" De personen buiten zijn wéér gestopt met praten, maar aan het slot van de deur wat begint te gloeien, ziet ze dat de personen nog steeds bezig zijn met de deur. Snel gaat DF weer op het bed liggen, trekt een half vergane deken over zich heen, en doet alsof ze slaapt. Ingespannen luistert ze of er nog iets gezegd wordt, maar nee, de personen hebben hun lesje geleerd, en zeggen niets meer.   
Eindelijk gaat de deur open. DF vergeet wat ze wilde doen, en gaat direct overeind zitten. Er gaat iets naar binnen, en de cel deur gaat weer dicht. Als de deur in het slot gevallen is, worden twee mensen zichtbaar. 1 er van is een man, die ze herkent. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" ratelt ze. "I can't tell that here. Just trust me, and wake your friend." "You are James, aren't you? I know you James! You got us in that trouble, so I am not going to trust you!" "No, that man was somebody who used poly juice potion! Please, trust me! Your trial is to be held in ten minutes: It's your choice: Being rescued, or being sentenced for three months Azkaban. We overheard Fudge he was going to do that." "Yeah right.." antwoordt DF brutaal, maar draait zich tegelijkertijd om, en wekt CC. "CC, kom op, word eens wakker, die mensen zijn binnen." "HuH? Wat? Wie?" mompelt CC duf. , en draait zich om. "We will take care of her, don't worry." De man trekt CC voorzichtig overeind, en pakt zijn toverstok. DF staat er verstijfd bij, en kan geen vin verroeren. Wat is DIT nou weer? schiet door haar heen. "Enervate!" fluistert de man. Onmiddellijk opent CC haar ogen, en kijkt verschikt naar de man die haar ondersteunt. "WHAAAAAA! WIE BEN JIJ? DF!" "Shut up!" sist de man. "We've come to rescue you, so please be quiet!" De andere persoon die in de cel staat, maakt de deur weer open: dit keer gaat het veel sneller. "I think we have to Disillusion you. Here." DF en CC worden allebei gedesillusioneerd, terwijl de man instructies sist. "Keep following me, and don't hesitate when someone is passing. Just go on. Now you're being Disillusionated, people can walk right through you-" CC wil de man onderbreken, maar hij gaat verder. "Yes, _your_ spells weren't that effective, but ours are. So, we're NOW going: Before they come to get you." Aarzelend lopen DF en CC achter de man aan: De andere persoon (of het een man of een vrouw is, kunnen ze niet zien) loopt achter hen.   
Voorzichtig lopen ze de gang door, waar het fel verlicht is.

De man lijkt helemaal op zijn gemak te zijn en loopt relaxt en rustig door alle gangen. Na een kleine 10 minuten komen ze bij de liften die DF herkent uit de boeken. De man blijft er voor eentje staan en wil hem naar beneden laten komen als DF opeens aan zn arm trekt.   
"Heey, our stuff" fluistert ze" they still have our stuff!! My Harry Potter books, and trading cards and cloths and everything! I wanna have those, the books are important they mean everything to me'' CC is er ook bij komen staan en beaamd het meteen.   
"we NEED those things!! We learned EVERYTHING from it!!!"   
"Don't worry" Fluistert de man terwijl de lift toch naar beneden komt. '' we already took care of that, now come on get into that elevator!!" DF en CC liepen naar binnen en de man en de andere persoon volgden. In het licht van de lift zien ze dat een het een jonge vrouw is met lichtpaars haar. De lift waar ze in staan is nogal klein en daardoor staan de man en de vrouw half in DF en CC, maar ze merken het niet behalve dan dat ze het zien. De liften maken inderdaad best wel veel lawaai, net als in deel 5.   
  
Na een minuutje of 2 komen ze op de begane grond aan en moeten zen er weer uit. De man loopt recht naar de haarden en haalt een zakje uit zn zak. CC en DF gaan naast hem staan en hij fluistert zachtjes (in de verkeerde richting maar goed) dat ze tegelijk de brandstof zullen gebruiken. Als eerst zouden de vrouw en DF gaan en daarna de man en CC. DE vrouw met het paarse haar gaat in de haard staan en pakt een snufje met brandstof. DF stapt ook de haard in   
"I'm in here" fluistert ze omdat de vrouw haar niet kan zien. DE vrouw laat het snufje vallen en zegt niet al te hard   
"Our Cottage" DF en de vrouw beginnen rond te tollen en DF drukt haar ogen snel dicht. Na een paar seconden draait ze langzamer en valt ze uit een haard in een donkere keuken. De vrouw is er gewoon rustig uitgestapt en kijkt uit automatisme om haar heen   
"hé, where are you? ""   
"I'm here, on the ground" DF krabbelt overeind.   
"Could you sit on that chair please?" De vrouw wijst op een keuken stoel   
DF voldoet aan het rare verzoek. De vrouw loopt er ook heen en disillusioneert DF weer zodat ze weer vol zichtbaar is.   
"Yeah I couldn't see you and when I didn't know where you were I couldn't make you visible again." OP dat moment klinkt er een plof en stapt de man uit de haard. DF loopt naar de haarden voelt voorzichtig naar de grond. Ze voelt CC schouder en trekt haar overeind. De man disillusioneert CC weer en ze staan met z'n vieren in de keuken.   
  
Ze kijken elkaar een beetje aan tot DF naar voren stapt.   
"Hi, I'm DobbyFan, well that's my Harry Potter oNLine nickname, my real name is Tessa Ferwerda" CC stapt ook naar voren   
"Hi, I'm ChingChuan, that's my nick and Taiwanese (dat is het toch?) but my real name is Femke Brouwer.

But, please don't call me Femke. That's a part of my Muggle life, and I don't want to go back." zegt CC snel. De man kijkt de vrouw met het paarse haar snel aan. "Look, I know you don't want to go back, but I think you have to." "Of course not!" valt de vrouw met het lichtpaarse haar hem in de rede. "Did you see what they did to her? They called her talents occult! You know what that means!" "All right Tonks, but-" "Are you TONKS?" valt DF hem in de rede. "The REAL one?" "Yes, I am." zegt de vrouw verbaasd. "Where did you read my name?" "In the fifth Harry Potter book." "Oh that **** rubbish! That woman tells lies about us, really! About my fighting against a Voldything person!" "As you already know: I'm James White, the REAL person. They got on somehow way a hair of me, and put it in their potion. But er, I think we have to explain something." CC kreunt eventjes, en grijpt onmiddellijk naar haar been. "*, it started hurting again!" mompelt ze. James loopt naar haar toe, en helpt CC naar een bank. "Please lay down for a sec: I'm going to have a look at it. Did the spell work?" "Y-yes, it did, after a few times trying." mompelt CC tussen haar tanden door. "May I?" CC knikt, en de man stroopt een stuk van CC's broek op. "Yes, I can imagine that hurts." zegt hij na een beetje gevoeld te hebben aan CC's nu half blauwe been. Hij pakt zijn toverstok, mompelt een spreuk, en trekt CC direct weer overeind. "This works, isn't it?" "Yes. Thank you." zegt CC, en loopt weer naar DF toe, die er samen met Tonks een beetje bij staat te kijken. "Yeah, what to do now? Want to have something to eat?" zegt Tonks uiteindelijk. "Yeah, that would be great!" zegt CC, die eigenlijk toch wel honger heeft. "Yeah, I'm starving!" valt DF haar bij.   
Binnen een paar minuten is er een complete maaltijd klaar, en CC en DF vallen aan, terwijl James en Tonks heel wat netter eten. Na 5 keer opscheppen en 3 glazen water zitten DF en CC helemaal vol. "That was great! Finally something else than cold rice and fastfood!" mompelt DF helemaal tevreden. Tonks kijkt James eventjes aan. "Maybe it's good to explain something?" "Yeah, I think that's a great idea. I mean, many of the things you read in that-" James kijkt walgend "- _Potter_books are true, but some, very important things aren't true." Tonks neemt aarzelend het woord. "You heard that almost immediately when you arrived: Lord Voldemort doesn't exist, and that Grindelwald also not. But, I can't deny there aren't any Dark Lords. There currently IS one. He is called-" Tonks huivert even, "Lord of the Death." CC wisselt een blik met DF. "Yes, I know, it sounds weird, but it IS true: He is really... He killed thousands of Wizards. Not only here, in England, but also over the entire World. The Wizarding world has fallen apart. There aren't many of us left: I guess only a million, while there are over than 6 billion Muggles..." CC kijkt verschikt naar James, die met een klein knikje Tonks' verhaal bevestigt. "In ancient times, when the Muggles didn't try to burn us, half of the world's population was Wizard. But, all of that Dark Lords killed so many people off, so only a million survived... At the moment the Lord is not active... I guess he's planning another attack. That Twin tower stuff, you think it's that Bon Lamen person, but it isn't. It was the D-" CC onderbreekt Tonks abrupt. "What is his name? I mean, I want to know. I don't hope you are as stupid like the persons in Harry Potter. Please, tell us that name!" "All right, I will. We aren't really scared of the name itself, but yeah, there isn't many hope. There isn't a person _with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_, I wish there was one!" Tonks klinkt een beetje moedeloos. "His name is Mortifir Qantamen. It's a very uncommon name: I thought it meant Murderer of the Wizards, but I don't know it exactly. However: Now you know there is a dark lord. Yeah, all that stuff about the Diagon Ally, Hogwarts etc. is true, of course except the fact that there existed a Harry, or a Hermione, or a Ron. Most of the characters exist, except Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, you know, those who where close to that Harry." "You know very much about the books, isn't it? Did you read them?" vraagt DF brutaal. "Yes, I did, like everyone did. It are nice books, but we wished we had chances like that... I mean, nobody knows how to _vanquish_ de Dark lord..." Er valt een lange stilte. DF en CC laten het feit op zich inwerken dat er WEL een duistere Heer bestaat, 1 die nog erger is dan ze denken. Tonks en James vragen zich stiekem af of ze DF en CC niet te veel afgeschrikt hebben. Daarom neemt James snel het woord. "Don't worry: We, stupid British ones aren't important enough. But er, yeah, we discussed with Dumbledore about you, and he thinks you can follow lessons at Hogwarts..." CC en DF kijken elkaar blij aan. "I mean, you are both witches, and your skills are really great! I mean, CC with your   
Transfiguration powers, and you, DF, with your Charms powers: Hogwarts won't be a problem for you!" "GREAT!" juicht CC blij. DF kijkt eerst ongelovig van James naar Tonks, maar danst daarna blij door de kamer. "Wait, one thing!" zegt CC snel. "Are we allowed to mail Jufpotter?" "You mean that woman from your site?" "She was Locked, wasn't she?" "No, we prevented that. He said that only to scare you off. But, I think you will be able to access the Internet at Hogwarts. Electricity works quite well, but Magic is still better." Het nieuws dat ze beiden gewoon op Zweinstein kunnen studeren, EN dat ze JP mogen mailen maakt hen beiden blij. Ze dansen de kamer rond, zingen het ForumMeeting lied (Wat vreemde blikken van Tonks oplevert, maar DF vertaalt het snel) en zijn vreselijk blij. "This is GREAT!" jubelt DF.

Ze lopen nog een minuutje of jubelend rond en vallen dan uitgeput in een bank neer, want al jubelend zijn ze in de huiskamer terecht gekomen. Als ze de kamer eens goed bekijken zien ze dat het maar een kleine kamer is, die echter heel fris is geschilderd waardoor het een leuke indruk maakte. James White is de kamer ook al binnen gelopen en kijkt vrolijk naar de uitgeputte maar supervrolijke meiden.   
"I think it is the best if you go upstairs now and have some sleep, and Tomorrow we will talk about everything you two want to know." James White kijkt de meisjes vragend aan. Dobbyfan moet luid gapen en knikt gelijk van ja. Ook CC knikt instemmend. Tonks staat op.   
"If you follow me I will show you your bedroom."' Ook CC en DF staan op en ze volgen Tonks naar boven. Daar opent Tonks een grote slaapkamer met 2 hemelbedden.   
" On the chairs beside your beds are robes, when you put them on they will become smaller until they fit you perfectly. I'll go downstairs now, when you've woke up you can come too and I'll make you some breakfast." Ze loopt de kamer uit en Dobbyfan en ChingChuan lopen naar de hemelbedden.   
"'Wow, het zijn echt VET COOLE BEDDEN" Dobbyfan laat zich met een plof op het bed vallen. "Wow het is lekker zacht!! Heel wat beter dan die in het ministerie.." Naast het bed op de kleding ligt ook een nachthemd. Die trekken ze snel aan en ze duiken onder de dekens,   
"Nou, welterusten!!" Dobbyfan schuifelt nog wat heen en weer onder de dekens en valt dan als een blok in slaap. Ook CC kan haar ogen niet openhouden en al snel ligt ook zij rustig te slapen..   
  



	14. Naar de WegIsWeg

Hoofdstuk 14: Naar de WegIsWeg 

Als Dobbyfan wakker wordt is het een beetje schemerig en hoort ze vogels fluiten, dus het s al ochtend. Ze rekt zich eens lekker uit en stapt uit het bed. Ook Ching is net wakker geworden en die kijkt een beetje verbaasd voor zich uit.   
"heey wat doen we... OJA yesyeysyeysys we gaan naar de WegIsWeg!!"' Ze springt razendsnel uit haar bed   
"Heeyz, zullen we even een badkamer zoeken, ik ben toe aan en lekkere douche!!"' Dobbyfan knikt instemmend en ze pakken de gewaden van de stoelen, lopen naar de deur en doen die open. Ze komen in een lange gang. Ze openen een paar deuren tot CC roept   
"Kijk hier, wow wat een grote badkamer zeg!!" De badkamer is in twee helften verdeeld en in elke helft is een douche een wastafel en een toilet. DF en Cc lopen beide naar een helft en nog geen minuut later lopen beide douches en klettert het water er op los. Pas na 10 minuten Komt DF onder de douche vandaan en ze droogt zich af met een handdoek waar er een stapel van in en kast lagen. Daarna trekt ze het (veel te grote) gewaad aan, en hij begint inderdaad te krimpen tot hij haar precies als gegoten zit. Naast de wastafel staat tot DF's verbazing haar eigen pot gel en toilet tas. Ze doet haar haar snel en loopt de badkamer uit. Daar staat CC al te wachten, ook in een gitzwart gewaad.   
"Die gewaden zijn echt cool hé!!"   
"Zeker, laten we snel naar beneden gaan, ik rammel!! En des te eerder we op de Weg is Weg arriveren des te beter!!" Nog geen seconde later stormen ze de trap af.

Uitgelaten rennen ze naar de deur, en knallen bijna op elkaar. "Heee wat doe jij nou?" Giechelt CC die boven op DF knalt. "Weet je hoe LOL!" giert DF, die helemaal dubbel ligt. "We Gaaan naar Zweinstein! Geen lessen meer via email, maar op perkament!" "Ik wil ook wel eens weten hoe Transfiguratie er gegeven wordt! Weet je nog die keer toen ik die 10 kreeg? Dat gaat me dan dus mooi niet lukken!" "Ach ja, we zien wel. Eerst ETEN!" DF gooit de deur open, zodat CC bijna naar binnen valt. Tonks en James hangen een beetje op de bank te praten, en kijken half-verbaasd op als CC binnenvalt. "Goodmorning!" lacht Tonks, die zowat dubbel ligt bij het zien van CC verstrikt in haar gewaad. "Yeah, I think these things are sometimes a _bit_ difficult!" DF zorgt er snel voor dat CC weer een beetje uit de knoop komt. "Then we'd better have dinner, isn't it?" Ze lopen met zijn allen naar de keuken, waar een volgeladen tafel klaar staat. "Ah, GREAT! English breakfast!" juicht CC, en schept direct haar bord vol met spek, bonen en nog een heleboel andere dingen. DF kijkt een beetje moeilijk, omdat ze absoluut geen zin in gebakken bonen heeft: helemaal niet om 9 uur 's ochtends. Maar uiteindelijk overwint ze zichzelf, en neemt een klein schepje bonen, en een heleboel brood met marmelade.   
"I see you like the English-style breakfast!" zegt Tonks verbaast tegen CC. "Yeah.. I am used to eat the leftovers of the dinner the night before. Most of the time it's rice, or potatoes, you know. And, I always wished to have a _real_ English breakfast, and now, if I can decide that, I will have that for the rest of my life!" antwoordt CC met een half volle mond. James kijkt weer bezorgd naar Tonks, maar die kijkt boos terug, en kletst verder met CC en DF. "I read in Harry Potter that you were a methomaformagus or something. Is that true?" "Partly. I_can_ change myself into another person, I mean I can get another appearance at will, but it isn't as easy as Rowling describes. Most of the times I try, it lasts for a quarter of an hour to Transform properly. One time it went wrong, and I looked like a carbonized piece of meat. Luckily James was around, and he Transfigured me back!"   
Na een kwartiertje zit iedereen (DF helemaal) propvol, en staan ze op. CC en DF gaan al helemaal de tafel afruimen, maar James zwaait met zijn Toverstok, en de borden verdwijnen. "Please don't attempt to do the washing up: I hate to see people do it!" CC lacht bij het zien van James' gezicht. "Yeah I really hate it! My mother made me do it every day, and now I've got a trauma!" "Yeah Right, I believe that!" giechelt DF nu ook. "Sure I have a trauma! When I see a pile with things that has to be washed, I feint!" "Er right, now er, yeah, we, I mean James and I had planned for today to go to the Diagon Alley. There you can buy all your stuff, decent robes, schoolbooks, you know. What do you think?" "It's GREAT!" jubelt CC, en grijpt DF. Samen dansen ze weer de kamer rond. "IT DOES REALLY EXIST! YEAAAAH!" gilt DF, terwijl ze CC meesleurt. "THIS IT COOOL!"   
Al snel kalmeren ze weer een beetje, en halen hun geld uit hun tassen. "Let's see, we have still er, 4800 euro, isn't it? I suppose we divide it?" "Yup, great idea!" "That makes 2400 Euro each, or 327 galleons, 7 sickles and 4 knuts!" Snel verdelen ze het geld in tweeën. "We are going to Loo, aren't we?" "Yes. Here's the powder: You know how it works?" "I think so." "Just get in that fireplace, and drop the powder in it. Then say: "Diagon Alley" and if it works you will be transported to the diagon Alley." "So it's exact the same as in the books?" "Yup!" DF gaat als eerste in de haard, en neemt een handje poeder. Ze gooit het ergens naast zich, en meteen ontstaan er vlammen, die de hele haard in beslag nemen. "Diagon Alley!" gilt ze, en met een gierend geluid is ze weg. Nu is het CC's beurt: Een klein beetje aarzelend gaat ze in de haard. De vorige keer vond ze het veel minder eng: Toen waren ze immers met zijn allen... CC gaat in de haard, gooit het poeder naast haar, en zegt : "Diagon Alley!" Ook zij verdwijnt.   
"Did I heard them saying Diagon Álley?" vraagt James opeens verschrikt."Yeah, what's wrong with that?" "Actually it was supposed to sound like [Dai-a-gon El-lai]." "Argh! Those pronunciations! Maybe they're having an adventure similar to that of _Harry_?" "If they are in the Knockturn Ally it could be fun of course!"   
  
************************   
[Lelystad, buitenplaats 117]   
Wimmie en Rinze Brouwer staren wezenloos voor zich uit. "Wimmie, Ik leau dat wy wat forkeard dien ha. Wy hienen net sa my har omgean moatten!" "Rinze, soms word ik ziek van je. Nu kom je he, NU pas!" "Moar-" "Praat ajb even gewoon Nederlands, wil je?" "Wimmie, we hadden niet zo ver moeten gaan. We hadden de oudsten niet op moeten bellen! Nu is Femke weg. WEG! Wat moeten we nu zeggen tegen Amy en George? Je schrijft dan wel mails uit naam van haar: Dat kan zo niet eeuwig meer door gaan!" De twee staan op, en lopen naar elkaar toe. Wimmie omhelst Rinze. "Sorry, maar ik kan er niet meer tegen! En Femke stuurt ook niets he! Ja, een mail, maar ik bedoel die kan iedereen geschreven hebben!"   
Dan gaat de telefoon. Ze laten elkaar snel los, in hoop dat er wat nieuws is. "Hallo, met Wimmie Brouwer." "Hallo, met Bram Ooms, ik geloof dat er nieuws is van uw dochter. Heeft u de kranten al gezien? Er zijn twee personen op een bezem gesignaleerd in België!" "IN BELGIË?!" roept Wimmie verschrikt uit. "Wat moet ze dáár nou weer?" "Weet ik niet, maar we hebben in ieder geval iets. Ze kan elk moment gevonden worden." "Goed!" Wimmie legt weer op. "Wachten he? That's it..." zucht ze, terwijl ze haar man weer vastgrijpt.   
  
*************   
[ergens in Londen]   
CC en DF staan naast elkaar te wachten. "Waar blijven ze toch?" "Weet ik niet... Zou er dan TOCH iets fout zijn?" "Ja, moet wel he? Nu zijn we net Harry in HP&COS!" "Zullen we hier dan uit gaan?" "Jepz, moet wel he? Anders komen we nergens!" CC en DF gaan uit het café, of wat het ook is. Het straatje waar het aan gelegen is, ziet er erg duister en sinister uit. "Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat dit te Verdonkeremaan steeg is?" "Volgens mij is dit hem wél! Harry maakte toch ook zo een fout in die naam? Volgens mij moet het ook [dai-a-gon el-lai] zijn, en niet [dai-a-gon al-lai]." "Ach, ja, nu zien we iets he?" Er is bijna niemand in het steegje, afgezien van een paar mensen met doeken voor hun gezicht. "Nou, ik denk dat ik hier weg wil. Jij ook?" "Jah. Die Moritis persoon vind ik nou toch niet DE persoon om tegen te komen in een steegje." DF en CC lopen nu iets sneller, maar ze weten eigenlijk niet waar ze heen moeten. "Ja, Harry, die had Hagrid nog! Maar ja, waar zijn we, ZIJN we überhaupt wel in de verdonkeremaan steeg?" "Denk het wel! Het is hier zo Duister en sinister..." Nog steeds zijn ze niet uit de steeg. "Is dit de Eindelozesteeg? Er moet toch ergens een afslag zijn?" Een kwartier lopen ze door, maar er is nog steeds niets." Ik geloof dat we echt verdwaald zijn, jij ook?" "Jup!"   
"CC! DF! COME HERE!!!!" horen ze opeens iemand schreeuwen. "OVER HERE!" DF ziet opeens iemand zwaaien, en ze sleurt CC mee. "Ah, Tonks! We thought we were lost, so-" "Don't worry: The Diagon Alley is only a few seconds away." Ze lopen een zij steegje in, en al snel zijn ze op de WegisWeg. Helemaal overdonderd staren DF en CC naar de vele op elkaar gepakte winkeltjes. "This- This is-This is IT? THE DIAGON ALLEY?" weet CC uit te brengen. "Oh, yeah, this is cool, really COOL!" zegt DF nu ook, ademloos. "Come, we're going to Gringotts, to exchange your mugglemoney." zegt Tonks, nadat ze wel 10 minuten gewacht heeft op CC en DF die nog half verbaast staan te staren.   
Goudgrijp blijkt even mooi te zijn als er in de boeken staat. Het is een groot gebouw van marmer, en ja, er werken ook kobolds. CC rent opeen kobold af, en begint hem te ondervragen."Are you a kobold?" "Yes, of course I am!" zegt de wezen knorrig terug. "Are you Muggle?" "No, of course not, but it's my first time here, and-" "Haven't got time! Go and ask _them_!" zegt de kobold geïrriteerd, en wijst naar een aantal kobolds die achter een balie zitten. DF is daar inmiddels al haar geld aan het inwisselen, terwijl James en Tonks naar hun kluizen vertrekken. CC gaat ook snel haar geld in wisselen, en is al snel de gelukkige eigenaar van een hoop goud. Ze propt het in een soort zak, die ze er voor een knoet bij krijgt, en loopt daarna snel naar DF. Ook zij had besloten om zo'n raar geval te kopen: Het loopt in ieder geval wel handiger. James en Tonks zijn binnen een paar minuutjes terug: helemaal duizelig komen ze uit een gang. "So, here we go! What are we going to do first?" "Wand!" zeggen DF en CC tegelijk. "We can't keep our hand-made wands, isn't it?" "No, I don't think they will work really good... Although, you both could do quite good magic with it!" Ze lopen Goudgrijp weer uit, en gaan weer de WegisWeg op. Als DF het bord van Ollivanders ziet, stoot ze CC aan, en samen rennen ze er naar toe. Eigenlijk voelen ze zich nu best wel stom, vooral nu er een stuk of 10 mensen blijven staan kijken naar de twee meiden. Snel gaan ze de winkel binnen, en komen eventjes op adem. "So.. The two girls have finally come?" zegt een zachte stem. "What? Oh, you're Mr. Ollivander?" "Yes, I am. Right, who wants to go first?" CC stoot DF naar voren. "I will." stamelt DF. Meneer Ollivander pakt een meetlint, wat DF helemaal begint te meten. "Ah, a true Hufflepuff... Yeah, I think you're powerful at Charms... Let's see..." Het meetlint stopt met meten, en Ollivander pakte een stapel toverstokken. "12 inch, beech, core of an unicorn tail hair." DF pakt de stok, en zwaait er mee. Er gebeurt niets. "11 inch, maple, core of an phoenix feather." Al weer gebeurt er niets. Zo gaat het wel tien toverstokken door: Er gebeurt nog steeds niets. "14,5 inch, willow, unicorn tail hair." DF pakt de toverstok aan, en voelt bijna dat het DE stok is. Hij wordt warm en begint te trillen. Als ze er mee zwaait, schieten er grote rode vonken uit. "Ah, that's it! Great! And now, you"." Olivander wijst op CC, en die komt naar voren. DF speelt intussen met haar toverstok, en laat dingen zweven etc. CC laat zich opmeten, en ook zij probeert veel toverstokken. "This is going to be irritating, isn't it?" zucht ze na de zoveelste stok. "Try this! It's quite unusual: 15,5 inch, ebony and a mix of Phoenix feather and Centaur hair. You know, it was really difficult to get that centaur hair, but I think it's a great combination. CC ziet dat de combinatie precies díe is van de stok die ze altijd in vervolgverhalen 'gebruikt'. Ze pakt hem aan, en ook zij voelt dat dit háár stok is. Hij begint zachtjes te trillen, en als ze er mee zwaait, spuit er een fontein van groene vonken uit. "This one is great at Transfiguration and Healing. We can expect quite a bit Healing from you!" DF en CC betalen elk 7 Galjoenen, en lopen dan naar buiten, waar James en Tonks staan te wachten.

"Got your wand?" vraagt James nieuwsgierig. "Of course, what else? Mine is 15,5 inch, ebony and Poenix tail feather and Centaur hair. Look!" CC haalt haar stok snel uit het doosje, en laat hem zien. "Great!" DF pakt ook snel haar stok, en bekijkt hem eens goed."You know, this is really _cool_!" zegt ze bedachtzaam. "But a year ago we would've given everything to buy a wand like this one: A _real_ one! But now, if you see how much we gave up for _this_..." James kijkt bezorgd naar Tonks. "What..." begint hij, maar Tonks legt hem met een blik het zwijgen op. CC draait haar stok rond in haar vingers, zodat hij vonken begint te schieten. "Jepz, je hebt gel- Yeah, you're right. But: Now we are here, and we have to make the best of it!" Ze slaat haar arm om DF heen, en samen lopen ze verder. James en Tonks volgen op een afstandje.   
De volgende winkel die ze in gaan is een kledingzaak. CC ziet het bordje en wordt meteen helemaal blij. "Look DF! Madame Malkins robes for all occasions!" "Cool!" zegt DF, ietwat geforceerd, maar toch ook wel weer best blij. CC rent meteen naar de rekken met schoolgewaden. "DF! moet je kijken! Vét mooie dingen!" CC pakt een stuk of wat gewaden, en vertrekt daarna naar de kleedhokjes. DF luistert een tijdje als CC alles uitprobeert, en stikt daarna zowat van het lachen als de spiegel in CC's hokje zegt: "Nounou, jij hebt ook geen stijl zeg! Je lijkt nu net een feeks!" DF pakt ook wat spullen, en vertrekt naar haar hokje.

Als ze er weer uit komt is ze gehuld in een net Zweinstein gewaad, de alleen heel wat te groot is. Zodra ze naar de pas spiegel loopt komt er een mevrouw in een prachtig donkergroen gewaad aangelopen.   
"Hi, can I help you? I see you need Hogwarts robes" OP dat moment kwam ook CC weer naar buiten.   
"Oh, you too! Come, just follow mee then I will take your sizes' Ze liep naar een ruimte naast de pashokjes, waar 2 krukjes en een stapel meetlinten lagen.   
"Take a seat" Zei the vrouw vriendelijk. CC en DF gingen zitten en de meetlinten begonnen gelijk te meten. Hun armen, benen, taille hals echt alles werd op gemeten. Na een minuutje meten viel het meet lint weer op een hoopje neer.   
"If you wait here, I will make your robes, about 15 minutes and they will be ready."   
DF en CC lopen even naar buiten om tegen Tonks en James te zeggen dat ze bijna klaar zijn.   
"Do you also have dress Robes? Every year there is a ball, just like in part 4 of HP, you will really need those." DF en CC keken elkaar verheugd aan.   
"Een bal, een echt bal!! Met galagewaden!!" Ze rennen weer naar binnen en beginnen in het rek met galagewaden te snuffelen. Na 10 minuten heeft CC een mooi donkerpaars galagewaad van fluweel gekozen, en DF ook een van fluweel, maar zwart en van onder een beetje gevlamd. Juist al ze ze uit het rek hebben gehaald komt Madame mallekin weer binnen met hun Zweinstein gewaden netjes ingepakt.   
"Oh, I see you need dress robes too, if you give me those I will make them in the right sizes." Ze loopt weer weg, DF en CC snuffelen nog even verder.   
"Ojah!! We moeten natuurlijk ook hoeden hebben" zegt DF opeens als ze er een stapel van ziet staan. DF en CC pakken er allebei een. Nog geen minuut later komt madame mallekin weer binnen. ZE rekenen alles af en gaan naar buiten.

"YEEEY! NAAR KLIEDER EN VLEEK!" juicht CC direct, en sleurt DF mee. "Ik ga een paar Transfiguratie boeken kopen, ja, dat ga ik doen!!!!" "Vergeet je school dingen niet hè?" "Ja nou en?" James en Tonks proberen het rennende tweetal een beetje bij te houden, maar het lukt niet erg. Als ze eindelijk hijgend bij Klieder en Vlek aan komen, is CC al druk bezig met het uitzoeken van boeken."Hey DF: Kijk! 'The Big Transfiguration Guide!'" "Koop het als je er zin in hebt"!" zegt DF een beetje knorrig, omdat dit al het zoveelste boek is. Ze pakt zelf ook een grote stapel boeken, en begint in een boek over toverdranken te bladeren.   
Pas na een uur (zo lijkt het) zijn ze klaar: CC en DF moeten met alle geweld nog een paar boeken over Transfiguratie en Healing (CC) en Spreuken en Bezweringen en Toverdranken (DF) mee hebben. Uiteindelijk lopen ze met een enorme stapel(DF mompelt: Ik lijk wel een brugger!) naar de toonbank. Als ze alles afgerekend hebben, hebben ze allebei nog precies 298 Galjoenen over: Inclusief hun Toverstok. James en Tonks (die zich wat op de achtergrond hadden gehouden) helpen mee met het sjouwen van de loeizware tassen: Tonks Behekst ze ten einde raad als iedereen uitgeput is. "So... You've got your wand, books, and robes... Now only your cauldron, parchment and quills..." Ze lopen met zijn allen (de Zwevende tassen maken het alleen maar gekker) naar de Apotecary, een soort winkel voor Toverdrankingediënten. Het stinkt er enorm, en DF en CC zijn blij dat Tonks de bestelling doet. Ze komt terug met twee grote zakken. Als CC er eventjes in kijkt, laat ze het direct met een gil vallen, zodat de flesjes en potjes rinkelen. "ARGH!!! MADEN!" "Kom op zeg, ze zijn notabene gedroogd!" "Maar toch, JAKKES!" "Je zult er aan moeten wennen Ching!" zegt DF onheilspellend. "Ach jij ook hè? Zometeen wordt het gegeven door Sneep. Wég zin in toverdranken!" pest CC terug. DF wordt opeens spierwit. "Ja, das waar ook, zometeen..." CC barst zowat in lachen uit. "Vraag het dan!" Half stotterend vraagt DF aan Tonks wie er Toverdranken geeft op Zweinstein. "Who t-teaches P-potions?" "Er, yeah, that's a good question... Last year there was a woman... I dunno what her name is..." Tonks ziet het opgeluchte gezicht van DF, en begint te lachen. "You thought it was SNAPE?" roept ze uit. "Yeah, but I mean I-" "Doesn't matter, of course not! That's the problem, with you two being Harry Potter fans!"   
Intussen zijn ze al weer in een andere winkel: dit keer een winkel die helemaal vol gestouwd is met ketels. Hier zijn ze snel klaar: Een tinnen ketel standaard maat 6 is immers snel gekocht. Het lopen gaat nu een stuk handiger: DF en CC proppen (naar het voorbeeld uit de HP boeken) al hun spullen in hun ketel.   
"Only one shop to go: Scrivenshaft's!" Tonks gaat hen voor naar een winkel, die zo te zien perkament en veren, en inkt verkoopt. CC kan bijna niet kiezen wat voor soort perkament ze moet nemen: Gelukkig weet Tonks wel een goede soort. "Take this one. It's one of the best kinds, but it's not really expensive!" "How many do I have to buy?" "Dunno, I think about er... 25 scrolls? Must be enough!" DF volgt het voorbeeld van CC. "Zoveel rollen voor iets meer dan een half jaar?!" "Ja moet wel toch? 1 rol is iets van 5 foot ofzo, en de hoeveelheid huiswerk..." Een paar klanten kijken vreemd op als ze DF en CC Nederlands horen praten. "Eigenlijk moeten we nu wel Engels gaan praten toch?" "Ja, eigenlijk wel... Maar toch kan ik beter kletsen in het Nederlands!" Ook met de veren hebben ze grote moeilijkheden. Er zijn er zóveel... "With this I can't help you! You have to choose one by yourself!" Het is erg moeilijk om uit de grote veren troep een paar goede en mooie te vinden, maar al snel zijn CC en DF de trotse eigenaar van een setje 'gewone' witte ganzen veren (altijd handig om snel dingen mee op te schrijven) en een luxe Adelaarsveren set. "En dan nu de inkt!" Ook hier is er weer veel keus. CC besluit om 16 potjes groene inkt te nemen, terwijl DF veel liever rode inkt heeft. Weer helemaal volgeladen gaan ze naar de kassa.   
Als ze de winkel uit gaan, telt DF snel haar geld. "We've got 273 Galleons left!" "Don't call it _left_ I mean, we will need it the rest of our lives!"   
Tonks kijkt James weer aan, maar CC en DF merken niets.   
Om een beetje bij te komen (Ze hebben wel meer dan 2 en een halfuur in de WegIsWeg verspild) gaan ze eventjes een ijsje eten bij een 1 of andere ijssalon. "Do you two want to buy anything more?" "YES!" zeggen DF en CC tegelijk. "We want to buy decent brooms!" "But they, they are a little bit ex-" "Yes, we know... But Maybe we can get a job at Hogwarts? Tutoring or something? In the Netherlands student's get paid for it!" "But what kind of subject you want to tutor? I mean, the Hogwarts Students are very much better in Magic then you!" "Muggle studies too?" "Yeah, that _could_ be something..." CC kijkt een beetje vreemd naar DF. "Ja hallo Ching, het kan wel raar zijn, maar we moeten toch geld hebben?" "Jepz, maar ik bedoel bijles geven kan alleen in Dreuzelkunde..." "En daar heeft nou iedereen moeite mee!" "Klopt wel ja!" Er valt een stilte, terwijl CC snel de rest van haar ijsje opeet. Daarna vertrekken ze naar Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Cool!" roept DF meteen als ze een bezem in de etalage ziet staan. Ze geeft CC haar gevulde ketel, die meteen alles laat vallen. "DF!" roept CC nep-boos. "Kom terug! Draag je eigen ketel!" Als DF naar binnen rent, laat CC de ketels staan (Tonks en James zijn zo aardig om ze mee te nemen) en rent erachteraan. "You two are looking like a couple of Muggle tourists!" roept James hen nog achterna, maar ze luisteren niet.   
De winkel is in 1 woord: Cool! Er zijn verschillende soorten bezems te koop, en CC en DF laten zich uitgebreid voorlichten over een soort bezem die net is uitgebracht: de "Golden Arrow". De verkoper probeert hen helemaal om te praten, tot ze het prijskaartje zien: 120 Galjoenen. "DF? Doen we het?" "Ja, nou we hebben het geld! En volgens mij mogen we inderdaad ook Bezems bezitten... Kom op. we doen het. Misschien komen we dan wel niet in een team: We kunnen altijd nog vliegen. En misschien moeten we ook nog wel zo naar huis vliegen ofzo..." "Ja, goed idee!" De verkoper is dolgelukkig als ze er elk 1 kopen. "Yeah, this is a really great decision!" zegt hij, terwijl hij uit een soort kluis twee glimmende bezems haalt. "The creme de la creme!" Ze krijgen er ook nog een gratis Bezemonderhoud set bij. James, die ook in de winkel staat, zucht en schudt zijn hoofd, maar de twee meiden laten zich niet van de wijs brengen.   
"And NOW we are going back." zegt Tonks tenslotte als ze uit de winkel zijn. "Come on!" Ze willen in de richting van de Lekke Ketel lopen, maar opeens zijn ze omringd door een aantal mensen. "I don't think so Ching and DobbyFan!" zegt een zachte stem, die ze geschrokken herkennen. "WANDS!" gilt Tonks, en CC en DF halen onmiddellijk hun toverstokken uit hun zakken. Tonks duwt hen met hun ruggen tegen elkaar, zodat de nu met zijn 4en een soort cirkel vormen. "Ching and DF, you know you can't survive this. You are going to be punished very severe." "Ready?" schreeuwt Tonks. CC knikt, net als DF. "De cirkel van mensen begint zich om hen heen te sluiten. "CC and DF: Get your stuff, hold it very closely, and stay close to me." Onder dekking van Tonks en James pakken DF en CC hun spullen. "In a second I will try to Disapparate us. Don't worry, everything will be fine." De man begint weer te praten. "Put your wands down an-" "SHUT UP FUDGE!" roept DF in een opwelling. "JKR describes you as a stupid person: You ARE just like she writes!" Droebel kijkt eventjes verbaasd om de belediging, maar loopt dan knal paars aan. "You- you I'm going to- ARGH!!!!" Een enorme knal verspreidt rook. "That was I!" sist James. "One, two THREE!" roept hij, terwijl Tonks iets uitvoert met haar toverstok. Met een enorme ruk worden DF en CC naar achter gegooid, terwijl alles donker wordt.

A/N: Zoals je  waarschijnlijk nu wel door hebt: Dit is het 1 na laatste hoofdstuk wat er vandaag, 25 Januari op komt… De volgende hoofdstukken zullen heel wat meer tijd kosten, omdat die natuurlijk allemaal nog geschreven moeten worden. Als laatste nog een mooi stuk over HPO, en dan is de pret uit voor vandaag!


	15. We Won't Forget HPO

**A/N:** Voor de Niet HPO-er zal dit verhaal misschien een beetje irritant zijn, maar goed… We zijn nou eenmaal echte HP(O)Freakz…

**Hoofdstuk 15: We Won't Forget HPO!**

Langzaam trekt de rook op, en ziet DF dat ze boven op CC ligt. "CC? Everything right?" "Yeah, I think so..." mompelt CC. Tonks is de eerste die op staat. "We're all safe?" "Yup!" antwoordt James ook. "One thing: Don't go to the Diagon Alley anymore!" "Mmm... That incident doesn't matter: It was still great!" zegt CC enthousiast. "I think you two should better be inside the following days... If they come _here_ we've got a problem." DF en CC kijken elkaar eventjes snel aan. Ze zijn helemaal vergeten dat ze eigenlijk veel gevaar lopen. "But at hog-" "Yes, you will be there safe.. But not here. Yeah, for quite a while, but not longer for a week. Tomorrow you two will be going to Hogwarts: It's necessary." "GREAT!" juicht DF. "CC! WE ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!!" "COOOL!" zegt CC, half ongelovig. "You are not kidding eh?" Tonks schudt haar hoofd, en kan bijna niet vatten dat CC en DF zo blij zijn. "You will get a hard time there!" "SO WHAT? GETTING LESSONS IN MAGIC: GREAT!" roept DF blij. 

Tonks verdwijnt naar de keuken, en DobbyFan en ChingChuan gaan naar hun kamer om alle spullen nog eens goed te bekijken. Ze leggen al hun pakketjes netjes op hun bed neer en openen ze nog eens stuk voor stuk. Als eerst pakken ze allebei gelijk hun toverstok. Ze glimmen nog helemaal nieuw en als Dobbyfan er een zwaai me geeft komen er een paar licht groene vonkjes uit. Als CC haar toverstok een zwiep geeft komen er rode vonken uit. Ze besteden vijf minuten met het zwiepen van hun toverstok en alles besproeien met vonken. Daarna leggen ze hun stokken weer weg en pakken hun galagewaden.   
"Zullen we ze een keertje aantrekken? Ik ben echt benieuwd hoe het staat!!"Dobbyfan vouwt haar zwart gevlamde gewaad voorzichtig uit.   
"Goed idee!!" CC pakt ook haar gewaad, en kruipt op haar bed, ze doet de gordijnen dicht, ook DF doet dat en even hoor je niks dan het geritsel van gewaden. Na een minuutje of vijf stappen ze allebei tussen de gordijnen vandaan gehuld in hun prachtige gewaden. Ze staan elkaar een goed te bewonderen..   
"Eigenlijk zou je jij je haar moeten opsteken, dan zie je pas hoe goed het staat..." Dobbyfan kijkt schattend vaan CC..   
"oké, als jij dat kan, wil ik het wel eens zien." Dobbyfan pakt haar klem en elastiekjes. Weer is het even stil, behalve af en toe een AU! van CC.   
"Zo, klaar, het si niet super gelukt, maar het ziet er leuk uit!!"

"Cool!" roept CC als ze zichzelf in een spiegel ziet. "Wiehie! DF en CC in GALA!" zegt DF giechelend, als ze zichzelf ziet. "Ach ja, we hadden het anders toch ook met kerst gemoeten op school: dus ja..." Giechelend lopen ze allebei weer naar beneden: ieder een enorm boek, en een rol perkament in de hand. "Nog eventjes lekker lezen: zaaalig!" zucht CC. "Nu kunnen we op Zweinstein heerlijk lezen in die bieb: Weet je hoe cool!" DF kijkt naar CC, en zucht. "Oh oh oh, nu zit ik voor de rest van m'n leven met een Ravenklauwer opgescheept!" "Ach ja, ik moet toch iets met een full-time Huffelaar?" pest CC terug. "Ja wat? Op HPO hadden wij de minste leden, en toch stonden we bijna gelijk aan Zwadderich!" "Ja, maar Ravenklauw staat bovenaan, en Griffoendor heeft de meeste leden?"" Na het quasi brutale antwoord van CC valt er een stilte. "Oh ja, HPO!" denken ze allebei. Als ze bij de deur van de woonkamer staan, wil DF de deur open doen, maar CC houdt haar tegen. "Zullen we..." "Ja, goed idee!" DF gooit de deur open, en ze gaan naar binnen. Uit de keuken komt een hele boel zwarte rook, en ze lopen er direct heen. "Volgens mij is dit weer Tonks' toverkunst!" mompelt DF. "Everything all right?" vraagt ze bezorgd. Het half zwarte gezicht van Tonks verschijnt om de hoek. "Well, yeah, but the meat went a _bit_ wrong..." CC schiet in de lach bij het zien van Tonks' beteuterde gezicht. "Why are you laughing?" zegt die, waardoor CC nog harder moet lachen. "Nothing, I-" DF onderbreekt haar. "I've got a question. No, I mean, it's" ze loopt zowat rood aan. "Do you have a computer? I mean, maybe you have, but yeah, we wanted to- to go to HPO." Tonks kijkt even bedenkelijk. "We _have_ got one, but maybe I'd better conjure two?" DF en CC kijken elkaar blij aan. "Cool That's great!"   
De boeken en het perkament liggen er vergeten bij, als CC en DF in een paar minuutjes de trotse eigenaar zijn van een laptop met ADSL verbinding. CC begint direct aan een hele lange mail naar JP ("Kan ze mooi wat artikeltjes voor de H&H verzinnen!") terwijl DF het hele forum begint vol te posten. Op MSN worden ze bestookt door Anne en Liske, die natuurlijk al door JP zijn ingelicht. "Waar zijn jullie nou?" begint Anne direct. CC tikt direct: "in Engeland" terug. "Ja waar dan?" "Uhh... Weet ik niet." "En? Hoest daar?" ": Cool! We zijn vandaag naar de WegIsWeg gegaan! Weet je HOE COOL?!" "Echt?" "Jepz! Es denken, we hebben een toverstok gekocht, en uhh..." Zo gaat het hele gesprek door. Uiteindelijk zegt CC: "Praat maar verder tegen DF: ik ga fftjes een mailtje schrijven naar JP!" Ze sluit het gesprek, en begint te typen. "Mmm.. Wat zal ik schrijven..." Na een kwartier heeft ze het volgende: 

Eeyz JP!   
Alweer een mailtje van ons, ja nou, DF zit nu achter 't forum, maar ja, dat kan altijd nog. Eerst eens wat over onze belevenissen. Na die ene laatste keer dat ik je sprak, is er zoveel gebeurd... Toen we uit dat café gingen, zijn we naar een hotel gegaan. Een hele poos op zo'n bezem is echt niet lekker... In dat hotel werden we dus mee genomen door ene James gedoetje. Die nam ons dus mee naar een 1 of andere plek, waar we in een hinderlaag werden gezet, en zo dus mee genomen naar het ministerie. Daar kregen we zo een rechtszaak, je weet wel, maar uiteindelijk werden we bevrijd door de echte James en Tonks. Jaja, ze bestaat echt, maar kan niet zo makkelijk Transformeren als de Tonks uit HP5. Er is ook een Duistere heer: Ene mortis geval nogwattes. Gelukkig doen ze niet zo paniekerig, maar deze vent is wel veel erger. Want de 3 miljard tovenaars die er ooit geweest zijn, heeft hij er (indirect) ongeveer 2,9 miljard vermoord. Echt erg joh!   
Maar goed: Morgen gaan we naar Zweinstein. Ik weet echt niet hoe of wat enzo, maar de meeste leraren schijnen hetzelfde te zijn, behalve Sneep dan. Wat een opluchting zeg!   
  
'K weet niet zo gauw wat ik nog meer moet schrijven: Ja, we hebben allebei een bezem enzo he. Das opzich wel cool. En: Ze kunnen daar op Zweinstein gewoon internet gebruiken. LOOOOOL!   
  
GReeTZ, CC

Als CC de mail doorleest, schrikt ze zowat van zichzelf. "HELP! DF!" roept ze verschrikt. "Huh wattes?" "KIJK DAN!" "Wat?" "Mijn schrijven! Weet je hoe erg het achteruit gaat!" "Wat maakt _dat_ nou weer uit?" "Nou gewoon, ik bedoel, ik leerde het zo goed op HPO, en nu is alles weer weg..." "Ga dan gewoon op het forum. Kom op, schaam je niet." CC gaat naar het forum, en is al snel druk bezig met het ophalen van haar post aantal. "Ach ja, het is ook wel te merken he: 1 week weg en dan meteen al 100 posts weg.." "Dat komt er ook van: Toverkrachten hebben!" "Nouja, zo erg is het nou ook weer niet: Ik bedoel we hebben én Toverkunst, én HPO! Dé ideale combinatie toch?"

DobbyFan knikt zonder op te kijken, want ze is al weer helemaal op het forum gericht. Ze heeft nu nog maar een paar, stuk of 20, post en dart wil ze graag weer omhoog hebben. Ook CC duikt maar weer op het forum, want ook haar postaantal is alarmerend gedaald. Na een kwartiertje komt er een heerlijke geur de kamer in drijven, het ruikt als pannenkoeken met spek!!   
  
CC en DF kijken allebei op   
''sjoooow, k heb wel trek gekregen zeg! Dat krijg je van zo intensief typen!!!'' DF wrijft over haar buik   
''Inderdaad, ik heb reuze honger!! En dan nog wel de geur van pannenkoeken in je neus.. hmmmmmm''   
Ze sluiten allebei hun laptop af en lopen naar de keuken, daar staat James achter het gasfornuis en is Tonks haar gezicht aan het oppoetsen.   
''Hmmz, it smells delicious!!'' Dobbyfan kijkt naar de enorme stapel en likt haar lippen af   
''Indeed, are you almost ready?? I'm starving!!''   
James legt net een pannenkoek op de stapel   
'yes, I'm ready right now, if you put all the stuff on the table, I will prepare the 'toetjes'' DobbyFan pakken borden en bestek uit de laatjes en kastjes en beginnen met dekken, Tonks helpt ook mee en daardoor zijn zitten ze al snel klaar om aan te vallen. CC bidt eerst even en dan vallen ze ook echt aan, binnen no-time is de stapel al voor de helft geslonken, en na een kwartiertje moet James al opstaan om de toetjes te gaan halen. Als hij weer binnenkomt en het toetje op tafel zet vallen Df0s en CC0s ogen zowat uit hun hoofd, het is een hele grote ijstaart waar 'CC and DF are going to Hogwarts' op staat.   
''Wow!!! Cool, did you make it yourself??'' Dobbyfan kijkt, nog steeds verbaasd, naar James   
''Well, I did use some magic, but Yes I made it myself''   
Hij snijdt er 4 stukken uit en ze eten de taart genietend helemaal op.

This was GREAT!" zucht CC. "Ahhh, Yes, I agree!" zegt DF ook, terwijl ze over haar buik wrijft. James ruimt alle troep weer op met een zwaai van zijn toverstok, terwijl DF en CC snel weer achter hun laptops kruipen. "You're really addicted to your Forum, isn't it?" zegt Tonks. "Do you want to see it?" zegt CC, die haar postaantal nu al weer aardig op peil heeft. Gelukkig is ze niet onder de 100 geraakt: ze heeft er nog steeds 127. "This is it." CC wijst met haar muisaanwijzer de pagina aan. "I can't imagine people are addicted to things like this! " roept Tonks verbaasd uit. "Posting messages in a virtual world... I can't understand you prefer this tiny little forum thing for the whole Magical World..." "Look, Tonks, this is our only way to have contact with the Muggle world. We grew up as Muggles, just a week ago we lived like Muggles..." "Yeah, you're right, Ching, but still I can't understand." DF hoort het hele gesprek, maar het gaat een beetje langs hen heen omdat ze verdiept is in een post over een 1 of ander vermist iemand in het board Algemeen. 

Quote: 

Eeyz mensen! Sinds een paar dagen is mijn zusje vermist. Ja 't is misschien nogal stom dat ik het hier post, maar mijn zusje had hier nogal een aantal goede vrienden. Misschien weten jullie waar ze is? Voor meer info kun je op deze site kijken. 

Een vage link brengt haar naar een site over vermiste mensen. Als ze wat verder door gaat spitten ziet ze opeens haar eigen foto. "piep!" roept ze verschrikt. "WHAt did you say?" zegt Tonks, nu ook verschrikt. DF realiseert zich dat 'Shit' nogal raar klinkt en is voor een Engelsman, en zegt snel: "Nothing., it's just an idom in Dutch." Maar onder de tafel geeft ze CC een trap, en stuurt een IM naar haar. CC gaat direct naar de site, en schreeuwt direct * FUCK*!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" zegt Tonks geïrriteerd. "Right, I don't like it when you tw-" Ze stopt met praten als CC zwijgend naar de pagina kijkt. Er is ook een mogelijkheid om een bericht voor de vermiste persoon achter te laten, en het staat helemaal vol. "Lieve Femmie, als je dit leest, kom alsjeblieft terug!" Zulk soort berichten heeft ook DF. "What the H-" begint CC weer, maar Tonks pakt resoluut haar toverstok, en wijst hem op CC. "If you try to say that one time again, I'll jinx you!" CC kijkt een beetje verschrikt naar Tonks, maar die begint te lachen. "I don't care about those things, but I think that some people at Hogwarts might react like that... I can give you only one advice: Quit that forumstuff." CC zucht, en kijk DF aan. "All right, but only for tonight! 

Tonks laat hen zich afmelden, en laat dan direct de latops verdwijnen. "Now you are going to bed: It's already 21:00 ó clock and tomorrow we're leaving very early. CC sputtert nog wat tegen over niet kunnen slapen al om negen uur, maar DF sleurt haar mee. "Nu kunnen we mooi nog ff lezen!" 

Snel poetsen ze hun tanden, halen een borstel door hun haar, en gaan in bed liggen. Ze halen hun boeken, en beginnen direct met lezen. Al snel is het helemaal stil, en hoor je alleen nog maar het geluid van bladzijden die omgeslagen worden. Om elf uur doet DF haar licht uit, en om half twaalf volgt CC. Ze denkt nog eventjes aan de gecompliceerde Dier in dier Transfiguratie waar het over ging, maar valt al snel in slaap.

**A/N:** Nouja, ik kan eigenlijk geen beloftes doen over wanneer het volgende hoofdstuk komt, maar ja… Ik denk wel binnen een week. Het hangt allemaal van school af: Als DF het druk heeft kan ik niet door schrijven, en als ik het druk heb, kan DF niet door schrijven… Nu je tot zo ver bent gekomen, post alsjeblieft een review, zodat we weten of het een beetje goed gaat ;-). 

Notitie!!!!!!!!! **Soms update ik de laatste hoofdstukken: Als je een authoralert gedoe-ding krijgt (**'kweeniet wie het allemaal gebruikt, maar ik dus wel!) **en er staat geen nieuw hoofdstuk, dan moet je dus in het laatste hoofdstuk kijken! **Deze keer komt er namelijk nog iets achteraan, nouja, het staat hier boven dus. 

***edit* Jaja, al weer! Maar, we willen reviews! We hebben dr nog maar 1, en ja, het is altijd leuk om te weten hoe we schrijven toch?**


	16. Per bezem naar Zweinstein

**A/N:** Jaja, het gaat goed: Er is nog een hoofdstuk on! Houdt er aub wel rekening mee dat we niet in hoofdstukken schrijven (als je op het forum kijkt, zul je ook 1 lange rij posts zien) dus dat dit hoofdstuk heel vaak ge-update gaat worden… Ik weet niet zeker of de Author alerts dat ook aan geven: Zorg dus dat je minstens 1x in de week eventjes kijkt!

ARGH! Spellingscontroles! Nu lees je in het hele verhaal Desillusioneren, terwijl het Disillusioneren is! BTW: Het is eigenlijk Kameofleren (als ik Wiebe Buddingh' mag geloven) maar Disillusioneren, wat van to Disillusion komt, vind ik, vonden wij mooier staan.

Hoofdstuk 16: Per bezem naar Zweinstein 

De volgende ochtend wordt CC vroeg wakker. Meteen als ze zich uitrekt schiet het door haar heen: "Vandaag ga ik naar ZWEINSTEIN!" Met die kreet wekt ze ook DF, die ook meteen wakker is. "Yes!" roept ze blij, terwijl ze uit haar bed springt. CC gaat er ook uit, en eventjes staan ze tegen over elkaar, en staren elkaar gelukzalig aan. "Weet je hoe COOL! Iedereen op HPO zou dit willen! Op Zweinstein!" "YeeeeeeeY!" Ze omhelzen elkaar, maar weten eigenlijk niet eens waarom. Het is gewoon _dat_ gevoel van bij elkaar horen, bijna familie zijn, het idee van hele goede vrienden zijn. "'k Ga maar es douchen!" zegt DF, na zich uit CC's omhelzing bevrijd te hebben. "Ja, goed idee!"   
Als CC zich daarna afdroogt, schiet haar iets binnen. "Kunnen we niet nu al onze gewaden aan doen? Ik vind die dingen zo lekker zitten!" "Ja, kan wel!" antwoordt DF. CC zoekt eventjes, en heeft daarna gevonden wat ze zocht. Een lange donkergrijze broek, die van een vreemd soort stof (ze kent het tenminste niet) gemaakt is, een witte bloes, een soort van pull over, en dan als laatste een prachtig zwart gewaad. Ze trekt de spullen aan met een enorme grijns op haar gezicht. "Dit is echt cool!" zucht ze, als ze het gewaad langs haar benen voelt strijken. "Ik weet echt niet hoor, maar als ik zo met zo'n ECHT gewaad loop, dan voel ik echt dat gevoel van ja, ik weet niet hoe." DF kijkt haar begrijpend aan. Ook zij heeft zoiets, zo'n gevoel van blijdschap, alsof er een diepste harten wens vervuld is. CC doet haar haren snel (ontsnappend aan DF) in een vlecht, terwijl DF hetzelfde doet. "Zozo, klaar!" Ze gaan weer naar beneden, dit keer heel wat rustiger en normaler dan de vorige keer. Als ze in de keuken aankomen, is Tonks al druk bezig met het eten koken. Voor de eerste keer in hun leven zien ze iemand koken met Toverkunst. Met een paar tikken van haar toverstok maakt Tonks een schaal gebakken bonen klaar, en braadt ze een paar stukken spek. "Ah... These robes fit you perfectly!" zegt Tonks goedkeurend als ze DF en CC ziet. "Now, let's start!" Ze zet de schotels op tafel (Het is wel iets minder uitgebreid dan dan de dag er voor) en gaat zitten. DF en CC schuiven aan, en nadat CC een schietgebedje heeft gebeden beginnen ze. DF neemt een hele grote schep bonen, waardoor CC bijna in de lach schiet. "HUh? Je *hik* lustte die dingen toch niet?" "Ach ja, als ik die dingen de rest van mijn leven 's ochtends moet eten, kan ik er nu maar beter aan wennen!" zegt ze wijs, waardoor CC bijna stikt in haar hap spek. Als ze klaar zijn met eten ruimt Tonks de schalen op. "Now I will explain a bit about today. You can't go to Hogwarts by train-" CC en DF kijken een klein beetje teleurgesteld "-because Fugde is still after both of you. He thinks you are on somehow way connected with JK Rowling. I know, it's a weird idea, but yeah, Fudge believes that. We're going by broom, because that is the safest way to travel now. The Floo-Network is now being watched, so we can't go that way. Please pack your stuff, then we can go in a half of an hour." "Right-o!" zegt CC heel schoolboekerig. "We'll do that!" zegt DF ook, en ze gaan op topsnelheid naar boven.   
Spullen inpakken is toch moeilijker dan ze dachten. Tonks heeft dan wel twee enorme hutkoffers klaar gezet, lang niet alles past er in. Als CC net haar kleren, boeken en ketel er in heeft, realiseert ze dat haar oude spullen, zoals haar oude gewaad en haar complete verzameling TCG kaarten, er nog niet in zitten. "SHIT!" roept ze boos. "Nu past het er al weer niet in!" Met wat hulp van DF, en een beetje magie lukt het eindelijk. "Ja hallo, dat krijg je ook van al die dikke boeken van jou! Allemaal Healing en Transfiguratie, en nog een paar schoolboekjes! Jij ook he?!" zucht DF. "Ach ja, ik wil er zoveel mogelijk over te weten komen. Mag toch? We hebben zo lang niets normaals over de Tovenaarswereld gelezen..." "En Harry Potter dan?" "Te oordelen aan wat iedereen zegt, denk ik niet dat dat een beetje normaal is. Nouja, heel veel klopt wel, maar goed." CC en DF hebben nu alleen nog maar de kleren die ze aan hebben, hun bezem en hun toverstok niet ingepakt. "Wingardium Leviosa!" zegt CC, en zwaait met haar stok. Er gebeurt niets. "Owjah, het moet Wingardium Lèviosàh zijn!" moppert ze half, terwijl haar koffer begint te zweven. DF lukt het in 1 keer om de koffer te laten zweven. "Volgens mij moeten we alle dingen overnieuw leren. Bijvoorbeeld Allohomora-" CC propt haar toverstok snel in dr zak als er blauwige vonken uitspringen. "-Dat moet je toch als Ellohomorah uitspreken?" "Ja, dacht ik wel... Maar toch, het blijft cool toch?" "Jepz!" DF en CC laten hun koffers voorzichtig naar beneden zweven (Die van CC knalt de hele tijd tegen die van DF aan) terwijl ze er achteraan lopen. Als ze eindelijk beneden zijn, gooit Tonks de deur voor hen open, en begint nogal gejaagd nog een paar laatste zaken uit te leggen. "They've found us. I think they arrive in a few minutes, so please hurry up!" Met een paar spreuken bevestigt Tonks de koffers aan hun bezems, en maakt ze direct lichter. "Now come on, and don't say a word. They might have put a Detecting Charm on our door." Tonks gaat hen voor naar een klein soort binnenplaatsje. "It's a little bit difficult, but I think you can manage to mount here." CC spreekt snel een Anti-Angst-Bezwering over zich uit, en laat zich Disillusioneren door Tonks voor ze opstijgt. Direct voelt ze dat het vliegen veel beter gaat. De bezem reageert bijna op haar gedachten, en het vliegt veel sneller dan ze gewend was. Als ze een paar meter boven het huis zit, wacht ze tot DF er aan komt. Een suizend geluid naast haar, en een gefluisterd "Hier ben ik!" geeft aan dat DF nu ook in de lucht is. Na nog 5 seconden voelen ze allebei een soort touw om zich heen. Ze willen al bijna paniekerig aan rukken en trekken, als Tonks' stem opeens klinkt. "'Don't worry, it's only a rope so we won't lose each other." Een ruk aan het touw geeft aan dat ze kunnen vertrekken, en CC reageert direct. Het vliegen gaat in een behoorlijk rustig tempo, vergeleken met wat CC en DF haalden toen ze naar Antwerpen moesten...   
DF vindt de stilte maar niets. "He bah, waarom mogen we nou niets zeggen?" denkt ze mopperend. "Ja, die stomme spreuken, maar Hog-Zweinstein is toch in Schotland? Ooit zullen we toch wel veilig zijn?" CC heeft er niet veel moeite mee. Ze staart een beetje naar beneden, en probeert uit te vinden waar ze eigenlijk zijn. Af en toe schrikt ze op door een ruk aan het touw, maar verder eigenlijk niet.   
  
Al een halfuur (Tenminste, DF denkt dat het een half uur is) vliegen ze in stilte. Ze zijn de stad die eerst onder hen lag allang voorbij. Het enige wat er onder hen is is een lange snelweg, die zo te zien nogal druk is. Na een tijdje staat het touw niet meer strak, en knallen CC, DF en Tonks zowat op elkaar. "We're out of Londen, so you can talk now." zegt ze kort, en vliegt daarna direct verder. CC en DF gaan een beetje naast elkaar vliegen, (tenminstem dat hopen ze) en kletsen meteen een heel eind weg. "Die bezems vliegen GOED he?" "Jepz! Stukken beter dan die ouwe wrakken!" Het gesprek gaat over overal en nergens, van bezems tot toverdrankleraren. "Die gast voor Toverdranken: Wat denk jij?" "Tonks zei dat het gewoon een vrouw was..." "Nou, echt? Misschien is het wel een Sneep!" "CC hou je kop toch, gek!" "Als ik een gek ben, wat   
ben jij dan wel niet?" kaatst CC terug. "Uhh... Een boeman?" "JIJ OOK!" "Ach ja, ik ben nou eenmaal DobbyFan!" zegt DF in een idioot Dobby-achtig stemmetje. "Gelukkig ben ik gewoon MEZELF!" lacht CC. "Ja, dat bedacht ik ook vannacht: Hoe moet ik daar nu heten? DF kan toch niet..." "Ja, weet ik niet... Heb je slechte herinneringen aan de naam Tessa?" "Niet echt..." "Dan kun je je toch zo laten noemen? Een hele naam verzinnen lijkt me nogal lastig..." "Ja, daar heb je gelijk in. Maar toch, als jij nu CC wilt heten..." "Tsja, ik vertik het om nu nog Brouwer te heten nadat ze me bijna vermoord hebben..." "Vermoord? Kom op zeg!" "Nou... Je weet niet wat ze een keer gedaan hebben. Ja in Amerika, maar toch, het waren ook zulke mensen. Er was een keer een HP-fan, die nogal een beetje veel in beslag genomen was door HP. Je weet wel, forums enzo he? Maar goed, die jongen is tegen zijn wil uitgedreven. Een eerste 'sessie' leverde niets op. Toen kwamen die mensen bij hem thuis (de eerste keer was tijdens een genezings dienst) en sleurden hem zo bij zijn compu weg, en begonnen helemaal intensief te bidden. Bidden is no problem, maar toen ze hem probeerden uit te drijven, door middel van duwen, schudden je weet wel, had die jongen het dus niet meer. Hij wilde weg rennen, maar werd zo tegen de muur aan geknald, en vast gehouden door 8 personen. Uiteindelijk is hij na 4 uur overleden. Lekker toch?" Df is helemaal stil door het gruwelijke verhaal. "JAKKES!" gilt ze verschrikt. "is dit ECHT waar?" CC knikt, maar bedenkt dat DF het niet kan zien. "Ja. Dat is dus de reden waarom ik weg liep." Er valt even een ijzingwekkende stilte, terwijl ze verder vliegen. "Nouja, laat maar. Ik houd het wel bij DF. Als ik iets beters weet zeg ik het wel."   
Ze vliegen naar schatting van DF al lang een uur, en dat is te voelen ook. CC heeft het idee dat ze bijna bevriest, en ja, dat is ook nog wel logisch. Ze heeft namelijk alleen maar een gewaad aan wat de koude wind niet tegen houdt. "En DIT waren we dus vergeten! Wintergewaden!" zucht CC. "Ach ja, maakt niet uit toch? Hopelijk zijn we er snel!" "TONKS!" roept CC naar voren. Onmiddellijk valt het touw slap, en hoort ze Tonks' stem. "What's the matter?" "Do you know when we will arrive at Hogwarts?" "I think at 2 ó clock . And by the way: It's now 11:30." "WHAAAAAAAA!" roept CC. "So we have to endure 2 and a half more hours in this cold?" "Didn't you put on your cloaks?" "Cloaks? No." "Then I'll put a Charm on you." Ze horen het zwiepende geluid van een toverstok, en meteen valt er een behaaglijke warmte over hen heen. "Heerlijk!" zucht CC. "Can we go again?" "Yup!"   
Ze vliegen weer verder, dit keer een stuk sneller dan eerst. De snelheid van hun bezems is nu echt handig: De snelweg schiet als een grijs stuk lint onder hen door. DF ziet ook dat het landschap meer verandert: van een golvend groen landschap wordt het steeds grijzer, en heuvelachtiger.   
"Volgens mij moeten we er nu wel bijna ongeveer zijn toch?" "Ja, denk ik ook... Zou tijd worden! Dit is echt niet meer leuk! Nog erger dan vliegen met een gebroken been, want dit is echt saai! Die snelwegen in België zijn toch wel iets interessanter..." "Ja, daar heb je gelijk in. Maar toch, nu gaan we naar ZWEINSTEIN!"  

Op dat moment voelen ze dat het touw slap gaat hangen en horen ze Tonks stem van ongeveer links naast ze 

"We will arrive at Hogwarts in about half an hour, when we arrive there, we will do straight to Dumbledores office where we will take care of everything." Ze horen dat ze weer naar voren wilt gaan, 

"Tonks, wait" Schreeuwt Dobbyfan en ze geeft een ruk aan het touw 

"Where is James, if I may ask, I didn't see him all day" 

"James is at Hogwarts, telling Dumbledore about everything what happened..." Nu is het CC die een ruk aan het touw geeft 

"And what about all the students, will they know about us arriving?"'' 

''No, they don't know about you two, Dumbledore will tell you everything on your arrival" 

"But what if we arrive, them will ask questions all the time on our way to his office," 

"No, they won't, It's Hogsmeade weekends, so almost everybody will be away, only first and second years' will be there and you Two will stay Disillusionated until we're in Dumbledore's office, And now I'm going to fly in front of again, we're flying a bit too much to the east." Ze vliegt, aan het gesuis te horen, weer weg en het touw spant zich weer. DF en CC blijven ongeveer een kwartierde tot twintig minuten stil. Tot: 

"CC, kijk daar recht voor ons!! ZWEINSTEIN!! O nee HOGWARTS!!!!! YES YES yes!!!!!!" DF wil een salto maken mar kan zich nog net bedenken. 

"Whieeeehoooooo!!!!! YES YES Hogwarts here we come!!!!!" Ze juichen nog f dor tot er een ruk aan het touw wordt gegeven. 

"STOP!!!" Tonks schreeuwt boven hun gejuich uit en DF en CC remmen snel. 

"As you've seen we arrived at Hogwarts, I will put away the ropes, and we will land in front of those big doors, then I will become visible again, and you two just follow me, don't say a word until I give you permission." 

Ze voelen dat de touwen zich verwijderen en ze beginnen te dalen. Na een keurige landing verschijnt Tonks opeens vanuit het niets en ze maakt de deuren open. 

Langzaam schuifelen DF en CC achter haar aan, ze hoeven geen moeite te doen om te zwijgen want ze zijn met Stomheid geslagen. De hal is nog veel en veel groter dan in de film, en je kan het plafond niet zien, Juis6t als ze binnen komen komt er uit 2 grote deuren een leerling die even verbaasd naar Tonks kijkt en dan naar buiten gaat. Ze volgen Tonks de trappen op tot ze voor een grote waterspuwer komen te staan. 

"Skiving Snackbox " Tonks stapte vlug opzij toen de waterspuwer opzij sprong. Ze stapt op de trap, en DF en CC volgen. Als CC haar 2e voet neerzet begint de trap gelijk te draaien en nog geen minuut later staan ze voor een eikenhouten deur. Tonks klopt op de deur en wacht. 

"Come in.." Horen ze een oude maar energieke stem zeggen.....


	17. Hogwarts: Finally!

**A/N:** Zozo, toch al weer een hoofdstuk! Yeah! We hebben het momenteel beiden nogal druk, maar goed. Die hoofdstukken gaat wel lukken hoor!

Enne…. We zouden erg graag reviews willen hebben. Kom op zeg, zo slecht schrijven wij nou ook weer niet toch? Volgens mij zijn we echt de enige fanfic die het zo aanpakt… of niet? Of, hè, zet alleen even dat je het leest! Zoveel moeite is dat toch niet? Een paar seconden…. *CC doet alles voor reviews*

 ;-)                              

**                                                               Hoofdstuk 17:Hogwarts.. Finally**   
Tonks opent de deur en DF en CC gaan naar binnen, Tonks volgt. Ze staan in een ruimte de precies zo is als in de boeken. Op een stok zit een vogel, hoogstwaarschijnlijk Felix, en in een kast stat een oude versleten hoed.   
"Zo, dus daar zijn jullie eindelijk." Perkamentus ziet er exact zo uit als in de boeken word beschreven, lange witte baard, lang wit haar en pretlichtjes in zijn ogen.   
"Tessa and Femke, or should I say Dobbyfan and ChingChuan?"   
"ChingChuan Please!!"   
"uhmm, I don't know." DobbyFan wordt een beetje rood. "Of course I like mo own name Tessa, but this last week I'd become more Dobbyfan Than Tessa." Dumbledore kijkt naar haar en glimlacht   
"well, you can't make your name Dobbyfan, it really sounds weird. But you could make it to Dobby, there isn't a house elf called Dobby so that shouldn't be a problem..."   
"Thanks, but there really are House elfs?? Coool, can I see them??"   
"of course you can, but not today, we've got loads of stuff to do.." Dumbledore glimlachte weer en gaat achter zn bureau zitten hij zwaait 3 keer met zn toverstok en er verschijnen 3 zachte fauteuils.

DF en CC kijken elkaar aan, en gaan snel zitten. Het is een verademing om na ongeveer 4 uur op een bezem gezeten te hebben eindelijk weer te zitten. Tonks ploft ook in een stoel neer, en zucht "Ah, great! I must confess I don't like travelling by broom!" Perkamentus glimlacht. "Yeah, I don't think I'd done that by myself! But, let's get started. James told me you know already quite a bit about the wizarding world. But what you already know isn't everything, and not everything is true. I think it's good if I first explain something about J.K. Rowling." Hij kijkt vragend naar CC en DF. Die knikken, terwijl Tonks verveeld voor zich uitstaart. "As you will already know, the world J.K.Rowling says she'd created, isn't imagined by herself. We, and I mean especially me, Tonks, Minerv-" "McGonagall?" onderbreekt CC hem. "Does she exist? GREAT!" "I wouldn't be so glad of that!" zegt Tonks. "She's really strict!" "So what?" "You are really strange Ching!" ""However, as I said: Not everything is true. So there doesn't exist a Harry, Hermione or Ron." Perkamentus stopt even, maar CC en DF reageren niet teleurgesteld of iets dergelijks. Ze staren alleen maar naar Perkamentus, wachtend op meer. "Severus Snape does not exist either, so do Sibylla Trelawny, the entire families of the main characters. Actually you can say nobody of the entire fifth grade, I mean what was the fifth grade in Gryffyndor does not exist." Perkamentus zucht even. "The list is too big to mention name by name, so er, here a list." Hij geeft DF en CC beiden een vel perkament. De lijst bevat niet veel schokkends. Alleen de hoofdpersonen en nu vrienden, een paar leraren en nog wat kleine andere dingetjes bestaan niet. "That's nothing serious... I mean, you exist, and McGonagall.. You two were my favourite characters!" "Really?" Perkamentus gaat er verder niet op in, maar het is duidelijk dat hij zich toch wel vereerd voelt. "Yeah, that was not really important, isn't it? I have to warn you to be careful with giving away our position, because we don't want to have thousands of HarryPotterfans coming to this place. You are allowed to have contact with your JufPotter, but don't tell the others of your forum you have got magical powers. Did you tell any other people?" "Nope." antwoordt DF snel. "Ah, that's great, so we don't have to Obliviate or Lock anyone. Right, about your classes. I don't know exactly in what kind of grade you would be able to follow lessons: probably you've got different knowledge about each subject. The subjects that are teached at Hogwarts are the following: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Wandless Magic, Herbology, Muggle Studies, several Ancient Languages as Latin, Greek, Runes etcetera, Modern Languages and 'Muggle' mathematics. You see, in some things Hogwarts is nearly like a normal school, but the only difference is that we also teach Magic. By the way: Students are much more involved into the Muggle world than in the Harry Potter Books is described. However, there are still quite a lot who don't know what the Internet is. 

I don't know if you want to get sorted, but I recommend you'll follow lessons with your own house, but in the first weeks you'll have classes together, because we don't know how great the skills of both of you are. Because you are able to do most advanced Ward magic I think you have got great skills, but yeah, of course I can't be sure of that." CC en DF kijken elkaar aan. Samen lessen, helemaal voor hen alleen? COOL! "I don't have anything to say anymore, so eh, yeah... Do you want to get sorted in front of the whole school?" "OF COURSE!" zeggen CC en DF allebei enthousiast. "Why not?" "Oh, I dunno..." zegt Perkamentus, maar ze zien de twinkels in zijn ogen. "Right, before I can allow you to get sorted etcetera, we have to arrange a few things. If someone is allowed to go to Hogwarts, he or she must fill in some forms, and let them sign by his or her parents. In your case it's of course impossible, but the school rules are still that you must fill in these forms." "Formulieren?" denkt CC verschrikt. "What kind of things do I have to-" "Nothing special... Just a bit information for the insu-" "INSURANCE?" roept DF verbaasd. "Do they have also..." "Yes, we have. Why not? It's a great invention!" Dumbledore geeft DF en CC de formulieren, een veer en een potje inkt. CC bekijkt haar blaadje, maar ziet al snel dat het niets bijzonders is. Naam, adres, leeftijd, etc. "Sir?" "Yes, what is it?" "What do I have to fill in for my address?" "Er yeah... Fill in Hogwarts. For the summer holidays we will see if you both can go back." CC vult snel 'Hogwarts' in, en levert na een paar minuten het formulier in. Ook DF is snel klaar. ""That was it... You've still 3 hours left 'till dinner. Tonks will guide you through the castle: hopefully you will find your way soon!" Perkamentus laat hen uit het kantoor, en Tonks begint direct enthousiast te praten. "You HAVE to see the Great Hall! It's beautiful!" DF en CC laten zich gewillig meeslepen door het hele kasteel, en verbazen zich echt heel erg over de dingen. Alles over de schilderijen klopt: En er zijn zelfs geesten!" "Dit is cool!" zucht DF als ze na 2 uur het hele kasteel gezien hebben. "Echt, dit is cool!" "Do you like it?" "Yes, it's GREAT!" roept CC en DF tegelijk. "I've never seen- of course not, but it is really COOL!"

Op dat moment komt er een vrouw in een groen gewaad aanlopen, die CC en DF herkennen haar meteen als McGonagall. 

"Hi, you two are Dobby and ChingChuan, I suppose. If you will come with me please!" Ze draait zich om en loopt de trap af en gaat ze voor door een deur naast de grote zaal. Het is een kleine ruimte met fauteuils en een krukje met de sorteerhoed. 

"In about Half an hour everybody will be in the Great hall. Dumbledore will explain who and what you are and why you are here. Then you will be sorted." Ze gaan zitten en Anderling gaat weer weg. 

"Oooow, nog een half uur en we zijn officiële leerlingen op ZWEINSTEIN!!!" DobbyFan kan niet stil blijven zitten en gaat rondjes lopen door het kamertje. Ook CC staat op en loopt wat heen en weer. Na een kwartiertje Komt Anderling weer binnen. 

"As you've already heard from the headmaster the first week you will get private lessons. Here is your timetable. It's very full, because we need to know very very much." Ze gaat ook zitten en begint de sorteer hoed een beetje op te kloppen. Na iets wat wel een uur leek staat Anderling weer op. 

"It is almost time, Dobby you will be sorted first, and than you ChingChuan!" Nog geen minuut later gaat de deur open en komt er een man binnen, die een kat draagt, ongetwijfeld Filch. 

"The headmaster is ready Madam, they can come." Hij verlaat de kamer door de andere deur. Plotseling beginnen CC en DF nerveus te worden, over nog geen minuut zullen ze voor heel Zweinstein staan.. 

"Come, we go" Anderling doet de deur open en DF en CC lopen naar binnen, achter Anderling aan die het krukje met de sorteerhoed draagt. Ze zet hem neer en DF en CC staan er een beetje onbeholpen bij. Alle leerlingen staren ongegeneerd naar ze tot de scheur in de sorteerhoed opengaat en hij losbarst in een lied. 

Only 3 weeks ago they were normal Muggles, 

But they began to struggle 

They found that they were special 

They were no longer casual 

From far away they came 

Two Muggles, each with fears 

Two girls, without fear and blame 

Came flying to Hogwarts, and left their family without any tears. 

They gave up their Muggle lives 

And flew away, away from their home 

Not caring for what the future gives 

They came flying, all alone 

Dangers they passed, 

Aurors they conquered 

Spells they casted 

But, Alas, by only by Stupefy they were defeated 

Still they didn't agreed with their lot 

No, they managed to sneak out 

Not agreeing with what they got: 

A life-long sentence to Azkaban: it made them shout 

Still they got out, 

Aided by two Wizards they went south. 

And then they came to this place 

Through cold and foggy dew 

Now they're here, and the sorting is about to begin. 

This is only thing I can sing: 

LET THE SORTING BEGIN! 

Als de hoed stopt met zingen, klinkt er een luid geklap, maar na een minuutje is het weer doodstil. 

"Dobby, you may take place on the stool." Dobbyfan loopt naar voren en gaat zitten. Anderling zet de hoed op haar hoofd. Hij zakt net niet over haar oren en ze kan iedereen zien staren. Omdat dat haar verschrikkelijk nerveus maakt doet ze haar ogen maar snel dicht. Als ze dat doet hoort ze een stemmetje in haar hoofd. 

"I see loads of stuff in your head, many many different things, you have all the things that you need in Gryffyndor Ravenclaw and Slytherin but none of them enough, how about Huffelpuff, you should fit there perfectly!! Yes, you like it. Than it will be HUFFELPUFF!!" het laatste woord galmde door de zaal. Dobbyfan stond op en legde de hoed neer. Ze zwaait nog even naar CC en loopt dan, met een rood hoofd van de spanning naar de Huffelpuff tafel. 

In de paar minuten dat DF gesorteerd wordt, krijgt CC helemaal de zenuwen. Zou het wel werken? En zouden ze nog wel vrienden blijven, ookal zitten we waarschijnlijk in Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw... "Nouja, 1 voordeel: We zitten tenminste niet in Zwadderich en Griffoendor." probeert CC zichzelf gerust te stellen. Als de hoef klaar is met DF te sorteren (het schreeuwt keihard HUFFLEPUF!) en DF naar de Huffelpuf tafel loopt, slaat het klamme zweet CC uit. Ze is zo ongelooflijk zenuwachtig dat ze McGonagall amper hoort. Ze gaat trillend op het krukje zitten, en McGonagall zet de hoed op haar hoofd. 

"Ah.. You're a bit nervous eh? Doesn't matter anyway" zegt een klein stemmetje in haar hoofd. CC voelt zich al een stuk beter op haar gemak, nu ze een beetje afgeleid van de leerlingen die naar haar staren is. "Mmm, you're smart enough for Ravenclaw, but you're a bit evil too. Mmm, a difficult case." Het zweet slaat CC direct weer uit. "Please not in Slytherin, no please don't because then I can't be friends with DF anymore, I mean, then it could be difficult and-" "Ah, I see. Yeah, you're a bit too nice for Slytherin. I can't say anything else: The right place for you is RAVENCLAW!" Het laatste woord schreeuwt de hoed. Opgelucht gaat CC staan nadat Anderling de hoed van haar hoofd heeft gehaald, en loopt naar de Ravenklauw tafel. Er is nog precies 1 plekje vrij, dus ze gaat daar zitten. Een beetje aarzelend kijkt ze rond. Iedereen staart heel erg verbaast naar haar, maar ze kijken al snel naar Perkamentus, als die gaat staan. "Good evening everyone! As you will know already, two students are included to our school. If I may tell," Perkamentus kijkt vragend naar DF, en daarna naar CC, die beiden knikken, "a few weeks ago they lived as Muggles. Yeah, they did know they'd got powers, but nothing more. After a row they decided to go to England, and as you see, they are here. Please don't tease them about the fact they are Harry Potter Fans-" CC word knalrood " because that is the main reason they are here. Without the Harry Potter books they might have been killed off by their own families." Perkamentus kijkt de zaal ernstig aan, vooral naar de Zwadderaars die geschrokken ophouden met kletsen. DF en CC kijken blozend naar de mensen van hun eigen afdeling, die nu een stuk minder gretig kijken. "Now, let's start dinner!" Als Perkamentus dit zegt, verschijnt er op alle borden eten, en begint iedereen met eten opscheppen. CC kijkt haastig om zich heen, bidt een paar seconden, en schept daarna haar eten in haar bord. Het eten is, zoals Tonks al zei, geweldig. Er staat een hele grote pan met nasi goreng, en CC vult meteen haar hele bord. Dan nog een royale schep saté saus en een hele hoop spiesen, en ze valt aan. Voor moment kijkt niemand meer naar haar, maar eten ze. Als iedereen ongeveer klaar is met eten, verdwijnen de resten, en verschijnen er allemaal soorten toetjes. CC die zich helemaal propvol heeft gegeten, eet nog een paar scheppen pudding, maar daarna past er echt niets meer bij. Als ook alle toetjes zijn verdwenen, staat Perkamentus op. "Everyone has eaten enough, so you can leave now." De Ravenklauwers, en ook de andere afdelingen lopen massaal naar de deuren. CC weet even niet wat ze moet doen, naar loopt ook maar gewoon achter een paar mensen aan. Als ze bijna bij de deur is, komt er een lang, bruin meisje met dreadlocks naar haar toe lopen. "Hi, you're ChingChuan, isn't it?" Als CC knikt, ratelt ze verder. "Flitwick said already you would probably be sorted in Ravenclaw. But er, yeah, I'm Eliza McAllister, third year Ravenclaw prefect. "PREFECT?" zegt CC verbaasd. "Yes, each year has it's own prefect. Come with me!" Het meisje sleurt haar zowat mee. "I'll show you our dormitories, and the common room." Ze lopen een heleboel trappen op, en CC weet niet meer waar ze zijn. "I'll be surprise if i manage to find the common rooms at once tomorrow!" zegt ze als ze eindelijk voor een groot marmeren beeld van wat Rowena Ravenklauw lijkt te zijn, staan. "Tap the book with your wand, and say: "Dissendium". The spell changes every month, and eacht prefect may choose it in turn." Het beeld schuift langzaam weg, en er ontstaat een gat in de muur. Eliza gaat haar voor. Het gat komt uit in een grote kamer, het lijkt wel bijna een zaal. Boekenkasten staan aan elke kant, en er staan ook een hele hoop tafels met stoelen. Ook is er een open haard, met een paar banken en stoelen. Links en rechts van de open haard zijn twee trappen, waarvan CC vermoedt dat ze naar de slaapzalen gaan. "Right, this is our common room. There-" Eliza wijst naar de linker trap-"is the staircase to the girls' dormitories, and the other one leads to the boys' dormitories. Well, I'll show you our dormitory. We aren't with many girls: In our year there are more boys. We are with 8, and the boys with 10. ARGH!" CC moet bijna lachen van het perfecte Oxford accent, maar probeert het te onderdrukken. "Where are you laughing about?" vraagt Eliza als CC het niet meer houden kan. "Oh, nothing, it's just..." Eliza schudt haar hoofd, maar wijst CC dan de weg naar de slaapzaal. "I think your stuff is brought in there already." Als ze samen de trap op lopen naar de slaapzalen, bewondert CC de schilderijen, die ook echt bewegen. Op de meesten staan gewoon landschappen, maar op enkele staan ook echt mensen afgebeeld, die CC beleefd groeten. "Yeah, don't mind them, it are just paintings!" zegt Eliza als CC naar een landschap staart, dat bijna echt lijkt. "Yeah, I know, but they're still beautiful!" "Yup!" Als ze op de helft van de trap zijn, tikt Eliza op een stuke muur, waar een heel klein 3tje op staat. Onmiddelijk verschijnt er een deur, die ze meteen open doet. "Welcome in our dormitory!" zegt Eliza vrolijk, en duwt CC naar binnen. CC staat helemaal ademloos te kijken. De kamer is helemaal rond, en de bedden staan ook in een cirkel. Recht tegenover de deur is nog een deur, die waarschijnlijk leidt naar een badkamer ofzo.De bedden zijn echt prachtig: Het zijn grote hemelbedden met gordijnen en al. Naast elk bed staat aan de ene kant een nachtkastje, en aan de ander kant een grote kast, die waarschijnlijk bedoeld is om kleding in te doen. "That's your bed!" Eliza loopt zelf naar dr eigen bed, en pakt wat spullen. "yeah, sorry, I've to do some homework. Are you joining me to the library?" "Yeah, great!" CC kijkt nog even naar haar bed, waar haar hutkoffer al ligt. "But first I'll have a look at my stuff." "Yeah, you could put your clothes in your closet (context: kast) Shall I help you?" "Yeah, that would be nice!" CC verbaast zich over het feit dat het Engels haar zo gemakkelijk af gaat, maar denkt er verder niet bij na. Ze doet haar hutkoffer open, en pakt haar spullen er uit. "You can put your cauldron in that closet over there, and your broom in the broom stand. Eliza pakt Cc's bezem op, en staart er naar. "You've got a Golden Arrow? COOL! I want to have one, but my parents didn't let my buy one! Are you going to try-out for the Quidditch team? They still need a seeker, a chaser and a beater. Now we can't play, because there aren't much good players. The only thing we, Ravenclaws are good in, is studying and winning the House-cup." Eliza pakt een stapeltje gewaden, en legt ze in CC's kast, terwijl CC haar veren en perkament voorzichtig in haar nachtkastje legt. Na 5 minuten zijn ze klaar. CC doet haar kast deur dicht, en dan vertrekken ze naar de bieb. 

De bieb is volgens CC absoluut helemaal het einde. Grote kasten vol boeken vullen een ruimte die ongeveer net zo groot is als de Grote zaal. In een hoekje staan compleet misplaatst 4 tafels met elk 2 computers. "Can you go here also on the Internet?" "Yes, of course. Luckily enough it's free. but no-one uses it, except for Muggle Studies homework. It's my worst subject: I hate it!" "Yeah, I'd do too it if I were in your place!" Eliza realiseert zich dat CC kort geleden zelf nog leefde als een Dreuzel. "Oh I-" "Doesn't matter. Is it right if I go to that computers?" "Of course! I've to do History of Magic, and that's really boring!" CC loopt naar de computers, terwijl Eliza ergens gaat zitten schrijven. Terwijl ze achter een computer gaat zitten, haalt ze haar rooster, en de lijst met personen en dingen die niet bestaan uit haar zak. Terwijl ze de blaadjes voor zich legt, hoort ze opeens een scherpe stem achter zich. "What do you think you're doing?" "What?" zegt CC verbaast, en draait zich om. Achter haar staat een vrouw in een bruinig gewaad met een pince-nez. "I just wanted to go on the computer." "Do you think you can do that?" "Yes, of course! A week ago I did it every day!" De vrouw loopt weer weg, dingen mompelend als: "They mustn't accept those Muggles too easily!" terwijl CC Internet Explorer opstart. Binnen een paar minuten zit ze weer op het forum. "Ah, heerlijk! Lekker posten en weer JP mailen!" In een tweede scherm begint ze aan een mail naar JP, en voor ze het weet is er al een uur om. Ze verstuurt net de mail naar JP (een hele lijst met dingen en namen die niet echt bestaan, en haar rooster, als iemand op haar schouder tikt. "Are you coming? I've just finished my homework!"CC kijkt op, en ziet Eliza naast haar staan. Verschrikt ziet CC dat het al 20:30 is. "We can go back to the common room, and chat a little bit. I mean, there's nothing else to do, isn't it?" CC knikt, en samen lopen ze terug naar de leerlingen kamer. Nog steeds snapt CC niets van de wirwar van gangen en trappen, maar Eliza zegt dat je na twee weken meestal de weg al wel kan vinden. Als ze bij de leerlingen kamer zijn aangekomen, is ihj opeens een stuk meer gevuld dan de vorige keer dat ze er waren. Eliza groet een paar mensen, maar gaat daarna met CC op een bank bij de open haard zitten. "I heard you have to follow private lessons, isn't it?" "Yeah, that's right. They want to know in what kind of grade we officially belong, that sort of stuff. But, I can follow these lessons with my best friend, you know, Dobbyf- No, i mean Dobby. And yeah, it's only for a few weeks. MacGonagall said it are only three weeks, so that's no problem, isn't it? By the way: What kind of stuff do you learn?" "Mmm, dunno. Transfiguration, Charms, potion, you know, and you have to study at least one modern and one Ancient language. not really much." Ze kletsen nog een beetje over Zweinstein, als Eliza opeens rood wordt, en begint te stotteren. "You know, yeah, Flitwick told me already something about you, but, er, yeah, I don't hope I'm being rude, but what did really happen with you? Dumbledore said something about a row..." "Don't be ashamed!" lacht CC. "Of course you want to know." CC denkt eventjes een paar seconden na, en begint dan te praten. "well, how shall I begin. Yeah, it's a bit difficult. I don't know what you are, but I'm Christian. Most of the Christians are against HarryPotter, because they think it's occult, you know that kind of stuff. I discovered, yeah, let's think about it, a half year ago I have magical powers, no, I noticed it. But, only a month ago I discovered that sparks shooting out of my own-made-wand were not just sparks, but magical sparks. Then, two weeks ago, my mother discovered I could do magic. She decided to warn the, the, I don't know the English word for it, but it are a kind of leaders of the church. I ran away from home, to DF's house." CC vertelt het hele verhaal aan Eliza, die aandachtig luistert. "Yeah, and this is my, no our story. And this is the reason that DF is my best friend ever." Eliza is een poosje stil na CC's verhaal. "Yeah, i can understand that you don't want to go to home any more! But er, shall we go to bed? It's now 21:30, and tomorrow the lessons will start at 8:30. "Mmm, that is the same time as my old school, but, if you want I'll go too." Ze staan beiden op, en gaan naar de slaapzaal. CC poetst haar tanden snel, trekt een pyjama aan, en kruipt in bed. Eliza, die het bed naast haar heeft, wil nog even kletsen, maar CC is al diep in slaap. Een hele poos vliegen gaat je tenslotte niet in de kouwe kleren zitten!


	18. De eerste dag op Zweinstein

**A/N: **Hehe, al weer een hoofdstuk!

Hoofdstuk 18: De eerste dag op Zweinstein 

De volgende dag wordt CC gewekt door Eliza, die zich al aangekleed heeft. "Hey ChingChuan! It's time already!" Na anderhalve week laat opgestaan te hebben kost het toch duidelijk meer moeite om vroeg op te staan. Als CC niet reageert, gooit Eliza wat ijskoud water in CC's gezicht, waardoor ze krijsend overeind gaat zitten. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" "Oh, nothing, I only wanted to wake you!" zegt Eliza lachend. Snel trekt CC haar gewaad aan, terwijl ook de andere meiden in de slaapzaal wakker worden. "Who're you?" zegt een meisje met bruin haar, en loopt naar CC toe. "Oh, you are that girl who got sorted yesterday! Welcome in Ravenclaw! I'm Miranda." De anderen stellen zich snel voor. "Liz, what do we have today?" Eliza trekt een stuk papier uit 1 van de zakken van haar gewaad, en lees het voor. "Runes first, then Charms, Herbology, History, DADA and tonight Astronomy." "Are there only six periods a day?" vraagt CC. "Yes, but they last for one hour. Horrible, if you have to endure History of Magic!" zucht een meisje met blond haar, die zich voor heeft gesteld als Chelsey. "Ching lucky the first few weeks! She's got private lessons!" zegt Eliza half-jaloers. "Cool! I'd like that!" "I wouldn't think so!" lacht CC, terwijl ze haar rooster van haar nachtkastje plukt. "Yuck, horrible day! First a conversation with the head of House, then Transfiguration, the only subject today that looks interesting, then Divination, but i'm trying to get it cancelled, then erm, Herbology, History and Arithmany, but maybe I'm trying to get that cancelled too." "Why do you want to get all those subjects cancalled?" "Ywah, I can't possibily go to Dviniation classes, I mena that's a bit too." "Ah, I understand. There are very few Ravenclaws that are following Diviantion, but there are quite a bit who are doing Arithmancy." "Actually I don't know what Arithmancy is, I mean, most of the knowledge about the subjects I got out of the Harry Potter Books." "Yeah, it's difficult to describe. Maybe you have to follow once a class, just to see what kind of subject it is." "Yeah... But i'm definitely NOT following Divination, because I know what kind of subject it is!" "Hey girls, come on, it's already ten to eight!" CC haalt snel haar toverstok uit haar hutkoffer, en loopt met het groepje mee naar de Grote Zaal. "Don't you need to take books etc.?" "No, on my course schedule is written that I don't have to take books with me." "COOL! I wish I had such a nice day!" "In the Netherlands we had to take sometimes 9 kilos, I think that is eh.. 18 LBs of books. Horrible!" "Why you didn't cast Wingardium Leviosa on it?" "Patricia, shut up! She lived as a Muggle!" "Oh, sorry, I forget." "Doesn't matter! It's still great here!" 

Eindelijk komen ze in de Grote Zaal. DF zit er al, gezellig kletsend met een paar meiden, die om haar heen zitten. Eventjes voelt ze een soort van jaloezie door zich heen gaan, maar ze denkt booos op zichzelf "Ja hallo, ik kan haar toch niet dwingen om alleen met mij bevriend te zijn?" en gaat gewoon zitten. 

Het ontbijt is heerlijk: Blijkbaar heeft iemand de huiselfen getipt dat ze verzot is op Nasi als ontbijt, omdat er alweer een grote pan klaar staat. CC schept haar bord vol, en begint te eten. De andere meiden pakken wat meer 'gewonere' dingen, zoals gebakken bonen, spek en eieren. 

Na het ontbijt lopen de meiden met CC mee naar haar lokaal. "Classroom 68 is only five minutes walking!" zegt Miranda lachend als CC tegensputtert dat ze wel op tijd bij hun eigen lessen moeten komen. Als ze CC 'afleveren' kletsen ze nog even, maar dan moeten ze helaas weg. "See ya at lunch!" roept Eliza. CC staart hen na, tot ze verdwijnen om een hoek. "Eigenlijk best wel jammer, dat we in verschillende afdelingen zitten. We heben zoveel meegemaakt... Nouja, we zien wel." Na vijf minuutjes wachten komt er een klein mannetje aan gelopen. "Are you Mr. Flitwick?" "Yes, i am." zegt hij met een klein, shiterig stemmetje. "I'm your Head of House, but I think you knew already. Let's go in. Luckily I don't give classes at monday, first period. It was really difficult to schedule these private hours!" Banning pakt een sleutel, en doet het lokaal open. "So, enter my great Charms classroom!" CC gaat naar binnen, gevolgd door Banning, die meteen het licht aan doet. "So, let's Conjure a nice chair for you." Banning zwaait wat met zijn toverstok, en laat een lekkere leunstoel voor haar verschijnen. "Have a seat, and then we can discuss the stuff about your lessons. Normally the students have at the beginning of the classes such conversations, so you're not being special or so. First the things about your subject. You must at least have Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts, at least one Modern, and one ancient Language, and I recommend Muggle Mathematics, because that's important for many subjects. Then you can have 3 extra subjects, such as Wandless magic or Divination." "Yeah, I understand. I think I know what kind of subjects I want to have. For modern Language English, because I really have to improve it. Then for Ancient Latin, because that was my best subject at the Muggle school. I definitely don't want to have divination, so that talking hour can be cancelled. Arithmancy I first want to try out. Then I'd like to have Greek and Wandless magic as extra subject, if that is possible. Do you have any suggestions for another subject?" "Well, I think you might like Astronomy. Yeah, you're not really a fan of divination, i know, but Astronomy on itself is very interesting. Wandless Magic must be posible for you, with your Healing skills. So, do you have any more questions about the subjects?" "No. But I have another question. What aout the English pronuoci nogwattes" zegt CC snel. "shit, hoe sprak je dat nou ook al weer uit?" "It's pronunciations, but yeah, I think you might want some extra help with it." "The only spell I know on the correct way is Wingardium Leviosa, because its' pronoun gedoetje nogwattes is described in the Harry Potter books. But for example, Allohomora I say on another way." "I don't think that kind of small differences have really much effect, but, it can be. So yeah, just ask your friends if they want to help you, because that's the best way to learn it. Any other questions?" "Not really... Yeah, maybe, but no, that's a bit weird." "Just say it, doesn't matter." "Well, er, Df, I mean Dobby and I wondered if we could do some tutoring in Muggle Studies to earn some money, because we haven't got any, and our parents aren't going to pay our school stuff etc. Now we have about 50 galleons left." "I think that's enough for this year, don't worry. But for in the Summer holidays you want of course money. I can't say yes or no immediately: I'll have to discuss that with Professor Dumbledore. Now I have a question. do you like Quidditch?" "Yeah, but I don't think I can do that. I'm afraid of heights, and I've only got one eye, so I can't catch balls or so..." "well, you might know already that we can't play, because we haven't got any good players. You've got a great broom, so just go, and try out. I thought training was on Saturday morning, but you can check the notice board of your house to see it's correct time."

Ze bespreken nog een paar dingen, maar niet veel belangrijks. Gelukkig gaat na een kwartier de bel alweer, en staat ze op. "Do you know where the Transfiguration classroom is?" "Yes. You have to take the stairs over there, then to the left, and-" CC snapt er geen bal meer van. "Aren't there any mapes of Hogwarts?" "No, because it's impossible to plot! I'll go with you, that's more easy." Banning doet de deur open, en loopt er zelf achter aan. "I can understand it's a bit difficult, but soon you have to find out by yourself." CC snapt helemaal niets meer van hoe ze nou naar het Transfiguratielokaal moet: Zoveel trappen en gangen... Na een paar minuten zijn ze er eindelijk. DF staat al te wachten. Banning groet haar, en verdwijnt dan met een knal. "Heeyz! hoeistie!" zegt DF enthousiast. "Weet je hoe cool dit hier is!" "Ja, echt wel! Hoe ben jij hier gekomen?" "Oh, ik zat hier naast. Stronk had geen zin om me helemaal naar buiten te laten komen ofzo! Maar, wat maakt het nou ook uit: ik vertel je alles wel na Transfiguratie." "Ja, nou ik heb even denken hoor, als talen Engels, Latijn, Grieks, en dan nog Astronomie en Toverstokloze magie." "Cool!" "Hello ChingChuan and Dobby!" zegt een scherpe stem. "Hi professor McGonagall!" zegt CC direct. Anderling heeft net als de vorige dag een mooi groen gewaad aan. "So, we'd better go in then, isn't it?" DF wisselt een blik uit met CC. Anderling opent de deur met haar toverstok, en gaat Df en CC voor naar binnen. 

"So, if i'm right this is your first class at Hogwarts?" "Yes!" antwoordt CC direct, voor DF ook maar iets kan zeggen. "Ah, great. I don't think I have much to explain about my lessons, it's just as in the Harry Potter books. People have to be quiet when I'm talking, you know, that kind of stuff. Let's go on to the subject. ChingChuan, I heard you was got at Transfiguration?" "Well, I gave some lessons on the Internet, I mean I wrote something about Transfiguration." "I understand. Dobby, do you know also quite a bit about Transfiguration?" "Yes, but not as much as CC does. She could spend a half of an hour to write those lessons!" "DF! They weren't that good!" "This hours is officially meant to test a little bit what your skills are. So, take yor wands. I've got a few needles, and I want you to turn them into matches. I know, it's easy, but we have to start at the beginning." Anderling legt de naalden op haar tafel, en zegt verder niets. "shit! Wat is die spreuk!" denkt DF paniekerig. " _Help! Wat is die verrekte spreuk_!" denkt ook CC. "Misschien toch Transformatus?" Ze besluit om het maar te proberen. Ze pakt haar toverstok, en houdt hem losjes in haar hand. "Transformatus!" zegt ze, terwijl ze zich probeert te concentreren op het laten veranderen van de naald. Een blauw-groenige gloed schiet uit haar Toverstok, en gaat om de naald heen. Dan klinkt er een sissend geluid, en verdwijnt de gloed. De naald is veranderd in een lucifer. "YAH I DID IT!" jubelt CC. "Dobby?" zegt Anderling vragend. DF aarzeld eventjes, maar doet dan hetzelfde als CC. Ook bij haar lukt hedt, met als enige verschil dat de gloed die haar naald omgaf niet blauw gorne was, maar meer geel achtig. "Well done, both of you! Cc, how did you know that spell?" "Dunno, I just invented it." "I don't know any spells, the only I know is Feraverto and Evanesco." "Let's try another thing. You said something about Feraverto. Try it!" Anderling zet twee muizen op haar bureau, na de lucifers weggehaald te hebben. "Turn it into something else." Df's muis blijft maar weg lopen, dus Verstijft ze het. "Feraverto!" mompelt ze, en de muis verandert in een soort drinkbeker. "ah, just as in the movie! Cc, it's your turn." CC denkt even na om iets leuks te verzinnen. Om maar meteen een goede indruk te maken, besluit ze om het in een Remembrall te veranderen. "Feraverto!" mompelt ook zij, en concentreert zich op de muis. Deze keer sist het niet, maar knalt het. Een klein glazen bolletje verschijnt. Maar, het is geen Geheugensteen, maar, als je goed kijkt zit er een klein muisje in. "Did you mean to produce that?" "No, I wanted to Transform it in a Remembrall, but it went a little bit wrong." "Doesn't matter, it's still great. Transfigurations into a magical thing require another spell. 

Anderling laat hen nog wat dingen Transfigureren, en dit keer lukt alles. "Now to the Vanishing. In Harry Potter Five JKR describes quite a lot, so you must be able to do it. "Vanish these snails please." CC schraapt haar keel, en makt een zelf-verzonnen toverstok beweging, en zegt "Evanesco!" in de hoop dat het werkt. Er klinkt een harde knal, en DF wil al bijna in lachen uitbarsten, als opeens alles op de grond valt. "Sorry, I think I managed to Vanish the desk." zegt CC met een klein stemmetje."Doesn't matter." Anderling zegt een spreukje waardoor alles weer goed komt. "Dobby, it's your turn." DF richt wél goed, en Verdwijnt haar slak keurig. "Well done, both of you! I see this lesson is nearly over, but the next weeks you'll have me again. I want you to write an essay about a part of the Transfiguration, doesn't matter what, I just want to see how much you know about it." CC schrijft haar huiswerk snel op een stukje perkament, evenals DF doet. "The lesson will end in a few minutes, so you can go now." Anderling laat hen gaan, terwijl DF en CC al direct kletsen over de les. DF lacht zich dood om het feit dat CC die muis in de bol getoverd had, maar CC lacht harder, omdat DF de spreuk niet wist. "Ja hallo, hoe moest ik die spreuk dan kennen?" verdedigt DF zich. "Ja en? IK kon er toch niets aan doen dat ik het bureau per ongeluk liet verdwijnen?" zegt CC, hikkend van het lachen. "Laten we asje-asjeblieft stoppen, want iedereen lacht ons uit." hikt DF, en probeert zichzelf in te houden.

*

Als DobbyFan bij de Huffelpuf tafel aankomt ziet ze dat die minder is gevuld dan de andere tafel, ze heeft dus genoeg plaats om te gaan zitten. Aan het uiterste puntje is een groot stuk vrij en daar gaat ze zitten terwijl alle leerlingen haar aanstaren. Als ze zit klinkt Anderlings stem door de zaal.   
"ChingChuan" DobbyFan ziet hoe CC naar het krukje loopt en hoe de hoed over CC's ogen zakt. Nog geen 2 minuten later schreeuwt de hoed RAVENCLAW door de zaal. CC loopt naar de ravenklauw tafel en gaat op de lege plaats zitten. Iedreen kijkt naar haar, DobbyFan ook, tot Perkamentus zijn keel schraapt.   
"Good evening everyone! As you will know already, two students are included to our school. If I may tell," Perkamentus kijkt vragend naar DF, en daarna naar CC, die beiden knikken, "a few weeks ago they lived as Muggles. Yeah, they did know they'd got powers, but nothing more. After a row they decided to go to England, and as you see, they are here. Please don't tease them about the fact they are Harry Potter Fans-" CC wordt knalrood " because that is the main reason they are here. Without the Harry Potter books they might have been killed off by their own families." DobbyFan kijkt verbaasd naar Perkamentus, haar ouders zouden zoiets nooit doen, dat was meer wat voor CC's ouders maarja, wat maakt het ook uit. Perkamentus praat weer door.   
"Well, I told you everything by now, let's start Dinner." Bij dat laatste woord verscheen er op de borden allerlei soorten eten. Rosbief, gebakken en gekookte aardappelen aardappel puree, macaroni, spaghetti, nasi en nog heel veel meer. DobbyFan schept flink op en bunkert een hele hoop nar binnen, tenslotte hebben ze nauwelijks middaggegeten. Na een halfuurtje verdwijnen de etensresten en verschijnen de toetjes. Er staat gewoon yoghurt en muesli, maar ook pannenkoeken met ijs, en allerlei dingen die DF nog niet kent. Ze zit nog lang niet vol, en schept dus een heleboel dingen op, pompoen taart vind ze eigenlijk maar niks, maar de karamel pudding met rozijnen bevalt uitmuntend goed. Na een kwartiertje verdwijnen ook de resten van de toetjes en begint de grote zaal leeg te lopen. DobbyFan staat ook op en loopt langzaam naar de deuren. Ze ziet dat CC bij de deur een meisje ontmoet en naar boven loopt. Als ze zelf bij de deur aankomt schiet een meisje haar aan. Ze heeft blond haar tot op haar schouders.   
"Hi, I'm Kelly, proffesor Sprout asked me to show you the way in Hogwarts, Do you come with me?"   
"ofcourse, nice off you to help me, Hogwarts is SO huge!!" Ze lopen naar de overkant van de hal en gan daar door een deur. Ze lopen nog even verder en gaan dan een kleine trap op, die zich achter een wandtapijt bevindt. Als ze bovenaan zijn ziet Df een deur.   
"Devils Snare'' Zodra Kelly is uitgesproken schuift de deur opzij en kunnen ze naar binnen gaan. De leerlingen kamer is aardig groot en in het Zwart met Geel ingericht, aan de wanden hangen grote tapijten met de wapens van Huffelpuf en Zweinstein erop. Er zijn 3 grote haarden, waar tafeltjes met fauteuils omheen staan.   
"Would you like to come and sit with me and my friends? We have made all our homework before dinner, we had one hour free and not very much homework.."   
"Oh, yes thanks, I'd love to!!" Ze liepn naar de eerste haard waar een groepje met meiden zit.   
"He, This is Dobby, she comes and sit with us!" kelly gaat in een grote stoel zitten terwijl de rest zich stuk voor stuk voorstelt. Als eerst een meisje met lang zwart haar.   
"'''HI I'm Alicia, nice to meet you!!" Daarna een meisje met wat korter blond haar.   
"I'm Sabrina" en als laatst een meisje die er een beetje Indisch uitziet.   
"hi, I am Scheriza" Dobbyfan gaat ook zitten en alle meiden beginnen tegelijk met vragen stellen.   
"Ho, HO!! Wait, not all at one time please, I don't understand a word of what you are saying!!!" Ze houden op met vragen en Kelly stelst als eerste haar vraag.   
"Were you really a normal muggle only 3 weeks ago? That must we a hara life!!"   
"Yes I were, I inly noticed teh fact that I had magical poswers because a made a own-made wand en shouted: Diffendo.. But it wasn't a hard life, I was used to it!! And I liked it too! There is nothing wrong with being a muggle!!!" Kelly kijkt haar een beetje verbijstert aan, maar Scheriza stelt al weer een vraag.   
"How did you know al those spells you used during your trip??"   
" I read them in my HP books, that's how I know the names of all the teachers too, like Anderling, Perka"   
"Who are those people?"   
"oh, sorry, those are the Dutch names, they are translated you know, just Quidditch, it is called Zwerkbal in Holland!!" Zo praten ze nog een tijd door en DobbyFan krijgt er steeds meer lol in. Om 9:00 gaan ze allemaal richting Slaapzaal. DobbYfan heeft geluk, want haar slaapzaal ligt gelijk aan de leerlingenkamer, ze hoeven geen trap op. In de leerlingen kamer staan 5 Bedden.   
"Look, that's your bed, and that is your closet. Your Stuff are already brougjht up here." DobbyFan ziet dat al haar spullen netjes op het bed liggen. Ze begint met het in de kast leggen van haar gewaden. Haar perkament, veren en inkt legt ze er ook bij.   
In haar nacht kastje plaatst ze haar spulen van thuis en óp haar nachtkastje zet ze haar HP-boeken. Daarna schiet ze snel haar pyjama aan en duiktr haar bed in. Binnen 3 minuten is ze diep in slaap.   
  
De volgende ochtend wordt ze om 7:00 gewekt door Kelly.   
"Goodmorning!! Our lessons start at 8:30, so I thought, lets wake Dobby up, or she will be too late!!"   
"Thanks, I think ik could've slept 'till 11:00 o'clock!!" Ze springt uit bed en trekt haar gewaden aan. Daarna volgt ze Kelly en de anderen naar de Grote zaal. Daar gaan ze met z'n allen zitten en beginnen op te scheppen. Er staat van alles, van eieren met spek tot bonen. Mar DobbyFan neemt toch liever gewoon en broodje mat Jam, en een lekker groot glas met Sinaasappelsap, want ook pompoensap bevalt haar niet al te best.   
"Do you've got lessons with us?" Scheriza pakt haar rooster eb bestudeert hem.   
" No, the first weeks I've got private lessons with ChingChuan, that's the other girl who was sorted yesterday. OW, my day isn't very full, only six classes."   
"only six classes?!?! That's teh maximum!!!"   
"wel it isn't very much, I mean most of the time on my old svchool I had at least 8 hours a day!!!"   
"gEES, that really much!!" Ze eten weer evredr en om 8:15 staan ze allemaal op.   
"where is your 1st lesson?" Kelly loopt naar DF en kijkt op haar rooster." Ah in the greenhouses. You just walk out en go left, when you've walked 5 minutes you go to the left and you'll see them, take the 3th one and wait. Professor Sprout will come then.. We must go now, or we'll be too late!! See you at dinner!!"

Ze liepen de trap op en DobbyFan loopt naar de buitendeur en gaat naar buiten. Dan gaat ze naar links en loopt een tijdje door tot ze weer naar links kan. Daar ziet de de kassen staan. Ze zijn echt enorm en helemaal van glas. Als ze naar de derde loopt staat de deur al open. Df steekt haar hoofd om de hoek en ziet dat een een beetje kleien vrouw met grijs haar waar takjes in zitten in een pot met een plant staat te prutten.   
"uhmm, are you proffesor Sprout??" De vrouw draait zich om.   
"Yes, indeed I am, you must be Dobby.."   
"Yes, thats right too "   
"if you just follow me please.." Ze lopen naar een ruimte achter de kas. Stronk wast haar handen en gaat zitten. DobbyFan doet dat ook maar.   
"well, lets just start with your timetable. You at least must have Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts, at least one Modern, and one ancient Language, and I recommend Muggle Mathematics, because that's important for many subjects. Then you can have 3 extra subjects, such as Wandless magic or Divination."   
"oh oke, Do have to decide what to take right now??"   
"wel, it isn't really nescesary, but it would be nice if you could.."   
"oh, oke.. I take at least Mathematics, uhmm as modern language I Think I'll take Englisch, for the pronounciations cause that can give a problem I think. I think I lke care of magical creatures too and maybe astronomy too. " Dobbyfan dnek even na terwijl Stronk alles opschrijft. "oh yes, and I've a question, is divination just like in the books?"   
"uhh, yes it is…"   
"well, than I won't take that one.. Wandless Magic can be nice too. Are those enough extra lessons??"   
"oh yes, I think so, you almost have all of them, you only have to choose one ancient language…"   
"oh, no, please do I really have to?? I'm really a mess with languages!!!"   
"ow, maby I can do something for you, I mean you and CC are special ones!!"   
"oh thank you!!"   
"And you can change your mind untill you will have your really lessons so if you change your mind, jut tell me, and I wll change it for you." De rest van het uur kletsen ze nog wat over DF's leven vóór Hogwarts en als de bel gaat begeleid Sprout DF naar het transfiguration lokaal. Daar aangekomen moet ze gelijk weer terug, want ze heeft een blokuur eerstejaars. Na een minuutje of 2 komt CC aangelopen met een klein mannetje dat ongetwijfeld professor Flitwick is. Zodra Ze zijn gearriveerd verdwijnt Flitwick met een knal.   
"Hello ChingChuan and Dobby!" zegt een scherpe stem.   
"Hi professor McGonagall!" zegt CC direct.   
"So, we'd better go in then, isn't it?" DF wisselt een blik uit met CC. Anderling opent de deur met haar toverstok, en gaat Df en CC voor naar binnen.   
"So, if i'm right this is your first class at Hogwarts?"   
"Yes!" antwoordt CC direct, voor DF ook maar iets kan zeggen.   
"Ah, great. I don't think I have much to explain about my lessons, it's just as in the Harry Potter books. People have to be quiet when I'm talking, you know, that kind of stuff. Let's go on to the subject. ChingChuan, I heard you was got at Transfiguration?"   
"Well, I gave some lessons on the Internet, I mean I wrote something about Transfiguration."   
"I understand. Dobby, do you know also quite a bit about Transfiguration?"   
"Yes, but not as much as CC does. She could spend a half of an hour to write those lessons!"   
"DF! They weren't that good!"   
"This hours is officially meant to test a little bit what your skills are. So, take your wands. I've got a few needles, and I want you to turn them into matches. I know, it's easy, but we have to start at the beginning." Anderling plaatst de naalden op haar tafel, en zegt verder niets.   
"o-o Wat is die spreuk!" denkt DF paniekerig. Ze ziet dat CC haar toverstok pakt.   
"Transfotmatus" CC trekt een nadenkent gezicht. Een blauw-groenige gloed schiet uit haar Toverstok, en gaat om de naald heen. Dan klinkt er een sissend geluid, en verdwijnt de gloed. De naald is veranderd in een lucifer.   
"YAH I DID IT!" jubelt CC. "Dobby?" zegt Anderling vragend. DF aarzeld eventjes, maar doet dan hetzelfde als CC. Ook bij haar lukt het, met als enige verschil dat de gloed die haar naald omgaf niet blauw gorne was, maar meer geel achtig.   
"Well done, both of you! Cc, how did you know that spell?"   
"Dunno, I just invented it."   
"I don't know any spells, the only I know is Feraverto and Evanesco."   
"Let's try another thing. You said something about Feraverto. Try it!" Anderling zet twee muizen op haar bureau   
"Turn it into something else." Df' pakt haar toverstok, en wil op de muis richten, maar die loopt steetds weg   
"Stupefy!" De muis is versteend en dus kan DF eindelijk goed richten.   
"Feraverto!" mompelt ze, en de muis verandert in een soort drinkbeker.   
"ah, just as in the movie! Cc, it's your turn"   
"Feraverto!" mompelt ook Cj,Er klinkt een knal. Een klein glazen bolletje verschijnt. , als je goed kijkt zit er een klein muisje in.   
"Did you mean to produce that?"   
"No, I wanted to Transform it in a Remembrall, but it went a little bit wrong."   
"Doesn't matter, it's still great. Transfigurations into a magical thing require another spell. Ze moeten nog wat meer transfigureren en alles lukt prima.   
"Now to the Vanishing. In Harry Potter Five JKR describes quite a lot, so you must be able to do it. Vanish these snails please." CC schraapt haar keel, en zwaait wat met haars tok,   
"Evanesco!" Er klinkt een harde knal, en DF wil al bijna in lachen uitbarsten, als opeens alles op de grond valt.   
"Sorry, I think I managed to Vanish the desk." zegt CC met een klein stemmetje.   
"Doesn't matter." Anderling zegt een spreukje waardoor alles weer goed komt. "Dobby, it's your turn" DF pakt haar toverstok van de grond, hij was weggelrold, en richt op de slak. Ook zij zwaait wat met haar stoken roept   
"Evenesco!" de slak verdwijnt keurig.   
"Well done, both of you! I see this lesson is nearly over, but the next weeks you'll have me again. I want you to write an essay about a part of the Transfiguration, doesn't matter what, I just want to see how much you know about it"DF pakt een stukje perkament en krabbelt het neer. CC volgt haar voorbeeld   
"The lesson will end in a few minutes, so you can go now." DF en CC lopen al kletsend naar buiten, alle bei lachend om elkaars prestaties. Omdat ze een beetje worden uitgelachen om hun rare gedrag lopen ze snel naar de grote zaal.

Het is nu toch pauze hè?" vraagt CC ongerust. "Ja, dûh!" "Ja, nou het zou nog al stom zijn als we meteen al te laat kwamen hè?" "Ach ja, het is maar Waarzeggerij..." "shit!" schreeuwt CC verschrikt, en verschillende leerlingen kijken verbaasd naar hen. "Ik ben vergeten om tegen Flitwick te zeggen dat ik geen waarzeggrij wilde!" "Ach CC, kom op, 1x tje..." "Moet dat nou echt?" zegt CC paniekerig. "Kom op. Je gaat gewoon mee, en zeg anders gewoon tegen dat mens dat je het niet wilt. Maarre, we hebben nu nog ongeveer 10 minuten, dus laten we nu maar snel maar die NT op zoeken." "Ik geloof dat ze daarmee de North Tower bedoelen toch?" "Ja, denk ik ook!" Ze lopen nu wel wat sneller, maar ja, die lokalen zijn zo vreselijk irritant genummerd dat ze na een poosje helemaal niet meer weten waar ze zijn. "Ik word gek van deze hele lokalen soep."

En boven dien heb ik geen zin om de weg aan een schilderij te vragen.." CC kijk al een beetje chagrijnig.   
"Weet je wat, we gebruiken gewoon de windroos bezwering! jeweetwel, uit boek 4!!!" Dobbyfan legt haar toverstok plat op dr hand   
"wijsmedeweg" er gebeurt niks "Onee, tuurlijk in het engels!! Point me!!" De stok draait een rondje en wijst dar nar rechts.   
"nou, dat word dus die kan t op h"CC huppelt de afslag naar rechts in en DF volgt. Na een tijdje zien ze eindelijk een bordje met NT erop hangen, maar, net al in het boek, is er geen trap. DF en CC gaan op de grond zitten en wachten tot de bel gaat. Zodra de zoemer magisch door de school klinkt gaat er boven hun hoofd een luik open, en daalt er een zilveren trap neer.   
"Kom maar naar boven"' horen ze een zweverige stem zeggen. Dobbyfan staat als eerst op en klimt het trapje op, CC volgt haar. Zodra DF haar hoofd door het luik steekt ruikt ze weeïge wierook en slaat ze tegen een muur van warmte. Ze klimt verder en ziet dat de kamer vol staat met tafeltjes en poefjes, en allerlei verschillende kleuren. Ook CC verschijnt en weer klinkt de stem.   
''kom mar hier, bij het haardvuur, hier is het lekker warm..." DF en CC schuifelen tussen de tafeltjes door naar het vuur

CC kijkt DF een beetje bezorgd aan, maar DF ziet het niet. "_Ja hallo ga ik hier een beetje waarzeggerij doen! NIET DUS!_" denkt CC vastberaden. "_Zodra ik hier uit kan komen, ga ik!_" "Zozo, hier zijn jullie dan eindelijk in fysieke vorm!" zegt de stem dromerig. "Hallo, DF, ik weet niet wat jij denkt, maar als het zo doorgaat ben ik WEG." "Kop dicht CC, je kunt tenminste 1 lesje proberen." "Jaja, zal wel, maar zo onchristelijk ben ik nou ook weer niet" "CC!" snauwt DF een beetje boos. Eigenlijk is ze zelf ook niet zo'n fan van waarzeggerij, maar goed, 1 lesje proberen moet maar hè?   
Als ze een beetje dichterbij komen, zien ze een vrouw die helemaal omgeven is door een nevelachtige rook. Ze is gekleed in een 1 of ander paarsig gewaad, en is helemaal behangen met zilverachtige kettingen. "Kom er maar gezellig bij zitten!" zegt de vrouw, weer met zo'n dromerige stem. Opeens valt CC iets op. De vrouw praat Nederlands, in plaats van Engels. "Huh? Hoe kan u nou Nederlands praten?" "Ach ja... De geheimen die mijn glazen bol onthult..." CC staart zenuwachtig naar de vrouw. DF pakt een stoel, en gaat er op zitten, terwijl CC er gewoon bij blijft staan. "ChingChuan, wil je ook zo vriendelijk zijn om te gaan zitten?" "J-ja, goed." CC pakt ook snel een stoel, en gaat zitten, terwijl ze de kolom nevel (ja daar lijkt de vrouw op) scherp in de gaten houdt. "Zo, jullie hebben dus toch besloten om ingewijd te worden in de geheimen der waarzeggerij?" "WAAAAT?!" schreeuwt CC verbaasd, terwijl DF te verlegen is om ook maar iets terug te zeggen. "Voor het geval jullie het nog niet weten, ik ben Sybilla Aurelia."_Auror= schouwer. Schouwen=zien. Ze heeft dus gewoon Sybilla ziener?_ "waarzeggerij is 1 van de meest onbetrouwbare takken van de toverkunst, zoals jullie weten. Maar, toch is het ook meteen 1 van de waardevolste onderdelen. Wat is er beter dan het weten en voorspellen van de toekomst?" "Transfiguratie!" zegt CC direct brutaal. "Ik weet 1 ding: ik neem geen waarzeggerij!" DF sputtert ook zulk soort dingen: ook zij vindt het toch eigenlijk best wel eng, hoewel ze verder niets zegt. "ChingChuan, wil je zo vriendelijk zijn om-" "Hou je kop toch! Ik vind dit dood eng, en DF ook, en ik ga geen waarzeggerij doen. Sorry mevrouw dat ik zo ongelooflijk brutaal ben want ik doe het nooit, maar in dit geval ben ik dus WEL brutaal. Sorry, de ballen!" CC zwaait haar tas weer over dr schouder, en wil weg lopen, maar de lerares steekt haar handen uit. "_Blijf...  Blijf..... hier, in het huis der nevelen....._" zegt ze opeens in een mysterieuze toon. CC blijft staan, en draait zich stom verbaasd om. "Watte?" De vrouw gaat nu staan, maat haar handen uit gestoken naar CC. "_Blijf..._" "JA NEE DUS! Protego!" CC heeft opeens haar toverstok in dr hand, en Verschijnt een schildspreuk. Iets zilverachtigs schiet uit de handen van mevrouw Aurelia, maar kaatst terug. "Meisje toch, wees niet zo bang alsjeblieft! Maar, als je wilt gaan laat ik je vrij." DF grijpt haar kans, staat op, en rent achter CC aan, die alweer halverwege de trap is. "Wacht ff op mij, ik blijf toch niet alleen bij dat enge mens?" "Ja,ja, ik wacht wel ff!"   
In no-time staan ze weer beneden. "Dit was echt ENG!" huivert CC. "Wat deed dat mens met je?" "Het leek op Imperio ofzo, ik weet het niet. Want doen ze dat zo zei, kreeg ik een licht gevoel in mijn hoofd, en zag ik niets meer normaal, dus ik geloof wel ja." "Ik ben BLIJ dat ik eruit ben!" "Wat denk je dan van mij? Als voorspellend Rekenen net zo is, ga ik er niet heen!" "Waar hebben we by the way de volgende les? Kunnen we dr alvast naar toe!" "Volgende is lunch. Grote zaal dus." "Nouja, dan gaan we maar he? Het zal toch nog wel ff duren voor we in de Grote zaal zijn, dus ja..." Ze lopen weer terug. Het blijkt toch nog behoorlijk ver te zijn: Na heel wat gezoek zijn ze ten slotte nog maar nét op tijd voor de lunch. "Dit is ook zo verwarrend, ik bedoel he, al die gangen... Ik wou dat we een Sluipwegwijzer hadden!" "Maarre, tot na het eten he, we moeten nu gewoon bij onze afdelingen toch?" "Owjah, zou ik bijna vergeten!" mompelt CC, en gaat snel naar de tafel van Ravenklauw.   
Zoals gewoonlijk is het eten weer heerlijk. CC pakt 4 stukken quiche, en begint met eten. "This is so much better than _bread_, I love this!" mompelt ze met volle mond.

Als DF bij de tafel aankomt zitten Kelly en de rest er nog niet. Dobbyfan ziet dat er weer alleen jam is voor op brood dus besluit ze om maar eens wat anders te nemen. Zoekend speurt ze de tafel af en ziet uiteindelijk iets dat haar bevalt gebakken eireen met spek, en er staat ook iets wat op hartige taart lijkt. Ze schept het net op als Kelly en haar vriendinnen aan komen lopen. Ze gaan snel zitten.   
"Heey, Dobby, how were your first lessons??'' Sabrina kijkt haar vragend aan waardoor ze bijna pompoensap morst.   
"They were nice!!! Only divination was really weird, that woman putted or tried to put a spell on CC when she wanted to walk away!! CC made a shield an climbed out, so I followed!!"   
"Oh, I should've warned you" Kelly kijkt een beetje schuldig "that woman is really weird, really, she hardly speaks English!!!"   
"ow, well, At least I know it was a good decision, not to follow Divination classes…" DobbyFan gaat weer verder met eten en bunkert heel veel, in no-time, naar binnen. Drinkt gauw haar glas sinaasappelsap leeg en staat dan op.   
"Heey, where are you going? It takes more than half an hour until the classes start!!"   
"I know but I want to take a look in the library before the next class!!" Dobbyfan loopt weg en ziet dat CC druk in gesprek is, besluit om haar niet te storen en loopt weer verder. Pas na een kwartiertje heeft ze de bieb eindelijk gevonden. Als ze haar hoofd om de hoek steekt kan ze haar ogen bijna niet geloven. Wel honderd boekenkasten, met elk weer tientallen planken, vol het wel duizenden boeken, en in de hoek 4 computers die totaal niet in de bieb passen.   
Stil loopt DF naar binnen en pakt een boek ui de eerste kast, al gauw is ze er helemaal in verdiept en merkt niet dat de tijd doortikt. Pas als de bel hard door de bieb klimt schrikt ze op, zet het boek snel in de kast en gaat snel naar de gang.   
"O-o" mompelt ze "o-o waar moet ik heen!!!" Ze loopt maar naar rechts en neemt dan een afslag naar links. Daar komt ze op een smalle trap uit die ze afdaalt. Zo Loopt DF nog een tijd rond, maar als de 2e bel gaat moet ze het echt tegenover zichzelf toegeven, ze is hopeloos verdwaald in de vele gangen van Zweinstein. Ze probeert de weg nog een kwartiertje te vinden, maar het lukt niet ze komt niks tegen dat haar bekend voorkomt. Moedeloos laat ze zich tegen de muur op de grond zakken.

CC eet na de quiche nog een schaaltje yoghurt: Daarna zit ze echt helemaal prop vol. "this is really great!" zucht CC tevreden, en rekt zich een beetje uit. Eliza en de rest van de 3de jaars van Ravenklauw zitten met hun boeken op schoot: Nog een beetje last-minute leren voor een repetitie Geschiedenis van de toverkunst. Na een kwartier vindt CC het een beetje saai worden, dus staat ze op om maar al vast naar lokaal G1 te gaan. "Ja, en toen, waar IS G1 in hemels naam?" bedenkt CC opeens. "Het kan overal zijn!" Ze pakt dr rooster uit haar zak, om te kijken of er ook iets bij staat. Nee hoor, niets, behalve G1. "Ja het is kruidenkunde, dus het zal wel buiten zijn. Op naar buiten dan he?" Gelukkig heeft ze de weg naar buiten snel gevonden. Gewoon de hal door en je bent er. "Mmm, en nu..." CC loopt de grote eikenhouten deuren door, en ziet een grasveld, met daarachter een enorm meer liggen. Het is behoorlijk koud, dus rent ze snel naar de plek waar ze denkt dat de kassen zijn. 

DF weet nu helemaal niet meer wat ze moet doen. "Dit kasteel is veels te groot om 2 mensen die het helemaal niet kennen in rond te laten lopen!" zucht ze moedeloos. "Ja, en toen? Hier blijven zitten tot ik dood ben? Ik moet toch bij die les komen?" Dan opeens bedenkt ze iets. "Die windroos spreuk! Ik ook he? Heb ik absoluut helemaal niet aangedacht!" Snel pakt ze haar toverstok, legt hem plat op haar hand, en mompelt: "Point me the way to classroom G1." De stok begint te draaien, en wijst een bepaalde richting aan. Nu weer helemaal bij en vol goede moed staat DF op, en loopt in de richting die de stok aan wijst. Ze spreekt om de 5 minuten de spreuk uit, en uiteindelijk komt ze beneden bij de Grote zaal uit. "Hehe, nu weet ik eindelijk weer waar ik ben!" mompelt ze blij, en propt haar toverstok weer in een zak van haar gewaad. Als ze niemand ziet, rent ze naar buiten, naar de kassen. 

Daar heeft CC heel wat moeite mee. Al 3 keer is ze om het meer rond gelopen, en overal gekeken, maar nee hoor, nergens zijn die verrekte kassen. "ARGH! Waar zijn die dingen? Hadden ze ons dan niet EVEN een plattegrond kunnen geven? Gewoon globaal ofzo? Die kassen veranderen toch niet?" moppert ze half. "Alsof dit leuk is, in de kou buiten rond lopen!" Na de 4de keer om het meer heen wandelen geeft ze het op, en pakt haar toverstok. Met een kleine beweging laat ze een fontein van rode vonken uit haar stok schieten. Terwijl ze de stok recht omhoog houdt, loopt ze een eindje verder naar een bankje, en gaat er op zitten. "Dit is echt irritant! Hoe kan ik nou in hemelsnaam al die rotlokalen vinden? Toen ik een brugger was, kregen we allemaal een plattegrond!" De vonkenregen blijft uit haar toverstok spuiten, maar zo langzamerhand krijgt CC steeds meer hoofdpijn. Eerst is het een beetje een zeurend gevoel, maar als ze echt knallende koppijn krijgt snapt ze er geen bal meer van. "Yeah right. Eerst kan ik dat verrekte lokaal niet vinden, en dan krijg ik nog koppijn op de koop toe! Wat een HEERLIJKE dag!" Ze denkt er niet aan dat ze het nog geen uur geleden de beste dag van haar leven heeft genoemd. Als CC de vonkenfontein steeds minder ziet worden, bedenkt ze opeens iets. "Zou ik die verrekte koppijn krijgen van de vonken? Ik bedoel dat ik het niet meer in stand kan houden?" Geschrokken mompelt ze Finite Intecatem en meteen verdwijnt de hoofdpijn. "That was it dus. Maar goed, ik kan hier echt niet voor eeuwig blijven zitten..." 

Als DF bij de kassen komt, ziet ze Stronk heen en weer lopen. "Hello professor Sprout!" zegt DF voorzichtig, als ze de deur opent. "Ah, there are you finally! Where's ChingChuan?" "I don't know, I thought she was already here!" "Mmm, I suppose she's lost then. Well, we can start with the lesson now, maybe she's coming in a few minutes." Aan zandloper die op het bureau van professor Stronk staat, ziet DF dat ze nog maar 20 minuten hebben. "Nou CC, kom een beetje snel, ik wil wel es Kruidenkunde hebben!" denkt DF half wanhopig. 

CC heeft inmiddels besloten dat ze toch maar beter op zoek kan gaan naar de kassen. Ja, het lijkt dan wel onvindbaar, maar toch.. Ze staat op, en loopt weer in de richting van het kasteel. "Mmm, dit is nou echt HET idee van een eerste schooldag: Verdwaald. Zo ging het ook toen ik brugger was!" Als ze een beetje dichter bij het kasteel komt (Het is nog maar 10 meter van haar vandaan) ziet ze opeens iets glinsteren in het zonlicht. "Jaw hoor das lekker! Blijken die dingen aan de ZIJKANT te zitten!" moppert ze half boos op haar zelf, terwijl ze naar de zijkant van het kasteel loopt. En ja hoor, daar zijn ze. De kassen. CC rent naar een kas met een bordje: "G1" er op, en rukt de deur open.

Daar ziet ze DF en professor Sprout staan. 

"So, there you are finally!!" Sprout loopt naar haar toe. "Well, we can't do really much in this lesson anymore, so let's just chat a little bit about all the plants here." Ze loopt naar de achterkant van de kas waar het vol staat met allemaal planten. DF en CC volgen haar. 

"Look, this is.." Sprout loopt langs alle planeten en legt ut wat voor werking ze hebben. Na 10 minuten hebben ze alle planten gehad en lopen ze weer richting de ingang van de kas. 

"Well, I'd better bring you two to your next class, or else you will get lost again!!" Sprout glimlacht breed en gaat DF en CC voor naar buiten. 

"What is your next lesson??" Vraagt ze. DF trekt gelijk haar rooster uit haar zak 

"Our next lesson is history of magic at classroom 26" Ze lopen richting de voordeuren en gaan dan naar binnen en gaan 2 trappen op. Op de 2e verdieping aangekomen gaan ze naar links en volgen een korte gang. 

"Well here it is, classroom 26, I must go back now, I have to give some plants water Baai!!!" ze loopt weg en nog geen seconde later gaat de eerste bel.

CC en DF kijken elkaar even aan. "Is dit nou echt die Kist?" "Ja zal wel he, het staat er op..." "Cool! Les van een geest!" roept DF. "Geest? Nou eh..." "Kom op Ching! Dit gaat lol worden!" Ze kletsen nog wat, maar dan gaat de deur naast hen open. "Goodafternoon girls!" zegt een pieperige stem naast hen. "What?" zegt CC, die verbaasd overeind springt als ze een hand op haar schouders voelt. "Come in, come in, it's already time to start!" piept de stem. Het klinkt echt vreselijk raar: Het is een kruising tussen iemand met een astma aanval en een muis. CC schuifelt een beetje opzij, en gaat naar binnen, achter DF aan. Het lokaal ziet gewoon normaal uit, een beetje als een collegezaal. Er staan banken aan de weerszijden, en het loopt naar beneden, het midden, af. In het midden staat een groot bureau met een stoel. Professor Kist wacht tot ze allebei ergens zijn gaan zitten (Ze kiezen gewoon een bank die recht voor het bureau staat) en gaat dan zelf ook zitten. "Well, let me first explain something. Unfortunately, as you already know, I'm not a ghost." CC kijkt opgelucht. "So, let's go on with the lesson. History of Magic is one of the most important subjects-" Ineens merkt DF dat ze helemaal duf en slaperig wordt. "It began all before our-" CC wrijft haar ogen uit. "When a man found out that he could-" DF en CC wisselen een blik uit. CC krabbelt nog gauw een paar dingen neer ("Kan altijd handig zijn!") denkt ze, maar laat al snel haar hoofd op haar armen vallen als de saaie, monotone stem (die eerst zo hoog en pieperig leek) door zeurt over de prehistorie en sjamanen. Na een kwartier stopt Kist opeens met praten. "What's wrong with you?" mompelt hij verbaasd, als CC diep in slaap ligt te snurken, en DF iets mompelt over Zwerkbal. Snel loopt hij naar DF, en tikt op haar schouder. "Miss Ferwerda, you aren't supposed to sleep in class! And you, Ching, aren't supposed to do so either!" Als hij geen antwoord krijgt, behalve het onbegrijpelijke woord: "Saai", pakt hij zijn toverstok, en mompelt: 

"Enervate!" terwijl hij op CC's rug tikt. Onmiddellijk schrikt ze wakker, en gaat overeind zitten. "W-whozair?" mompelt ze automatisch. Ook DF wordt weer bij bewustzijn gebracht. "What do you think you were doing?" zegt Kist geïrriteerd. "You aren't supposed to sleep during classes! I'll go on!" Kist loopt weer terug, schudt zijn aantekeningen, en gaat verder. "When the Sjamans discovered they had talents-" CC moet een gaap onderdrukken. Snel gaat ze iets rechter op zitten, en begint te schrijven. DF staart glazig naar Kist, maar doet verder niets. 

Na een paar minuten ligt DF weer te slapen, terwijl CC glazig voor zich uit staart, en af en toe iets op schrijft. Een prachtige tekening van "The history of the wizardy" siert haar blad perkament. "Het ziet er toch best mooi uit, zo op dat perkament." denkt CC half versuft. Als ze denkt: "Nu kan ik ECHT niet meer schrijven!" gaat de bel. DF schrikt opnieuw wakker, kijkt om zich heen, en ziet dan CC knikkebollen. "Hehe, is die rot les eindelijk voorbij!" zucht CC opgelucht, terwijl ze haar tekening (met 3 jaartallen en 200.00 krulletjes) in haar tas propt. "Well, this first les I'll give you not much homework. Write a foot and a half essay about the discovery of the wizardry, and you can hand it in next week." CC en DF staren verschrikt naar Kist. De eerste les al 75 centimeter volkladderen over homo-erectussen? DF mompelt nog een "bye!" naar Kist, die een beetje verbaasd naar de 2 meiden kijkt. Hij schudt even zijn hoofd, maar kijkt verder niet meer naar ze. 

Zodra DF en CC uit het lokaal zijn, sleurt CC DF mee naar een toilet. Bij de wasbak plensen ze hun gezicht vol water: Bij Voorspellend rekenen willen ze niet wéér in slaap vallen. "Volgens mij komt het ook door die hele tijd ronddwalen. Kou is vermoeiend!" zegt CC, nu heel wat wakkerder. "We hebben nu 20 min pauze toch?" "Yup!" "Ah, dan kunnen we nog ff lekker luilakken!" "Nou, volgens mij kunnen we beter nu al naar dat lokaal gaan. Wel zo handig he?" "Ja, zometeen hebben we weer zo'n raar avontuur..." 

Ze pakken hun tassen weer, en lopen de gang weer op. "Volgens mij is dat lokaal op de derde verdieping, als ik het systeem snap..." "Ja, denk ik ook, alleen waar weet ik niet." Na een poosje heen-en-weer lopen zien ze een trap, en lopen ze er op. De trap begint onmiddellijk te bewegen. "Hey, dit lijkt wel op het spel!" roept CC verbaasd. "Ja, vin ik ook!" zegt DF, al even verbaasd. De trap vliegt zo van verdieping naar verdieping. Als de trap aan de verdieping erboven vast zit, ziet CC een bordje hangen met "Arithmancy, 36." "Huh? Weet je hoe stom? Het gaat hier tot 36, terwijl het de tweede verdieping is!" "Wat denk je dan DF? Dat het het CCNV is?" CC lacht om DF's gezicht. "Toen ik HP las, stelde ik me de dingen vaak in mijn eigen school voor... Je weet wel, dat punt waar Dolleman Draco in een fret verandert. Er is een plek op mijn school, waar het zo zou kunnen!" "Echt?" "Yup!" 

Ze kletsen nog wat, en DF schrijft CC's aantekening snel over. "'t Is niet veel, maar ik wilde gewoon wakker blijven... Het is toch een mooi kunst werk?" "Oh, ja, natuurlijk!" lacht DF, en kopieert zorgvuldig ieder krulletje. 

Als de bel rinkelt, propt DF haar spullen in haar tas, en komt ze weer overeind. "Nou, nu nog 1 lesje, en dan..." "VRIJ!" jubelt CC blij. "What?" zegt een zachte stem. Verschrikt houdt CC op met gek doen. Een kleine heks in een donkerpaars gewaad steekt haar hoofd om de deur. "Come in please!" 

DF en CC gaan snel naar binnen, en gaan ergens zitten. "Hi, I'm Silvia Vector, professor in the Arithmancy. Arithmancy is not like Divination, no, it's a kind of Maths." CC kijkt DF verschrikt aan. "WISKUNDE?!" schreeuwt het in haar. "Gelukkig, geen waarzeggerij!" "For example, with Arithmancy you can 'predict' how spells are going to be, and what kind of damage they will do. Therefore it isn't divination, just a bit of Maths. It looks really boring, I agree, but if you got the basics a bit, you'll see it's very nice to do. Well, let's start with a few things. Did you get algebra on your Muggle School?" "Well, I got a few basics, you know, adding and multiplying those- those things, I don't know the word." DF kijkt CC vragend aan. "What do you mean?" "I dunno the word, I'll write down an example." CC pakt snel dr veer, inkt en perkament, en schrijft een eenvoudig dingetje op. a3x3z=3x3xzxa=9xaxz "I mean this kind of things." "Yeah, you'll need that with Arithmancy. Most of the things are formulas, but some of them are like that." Professor Vector loopt naar het bord. Most of the formulas we use in Arithmancy are like this. Copy this down, and try if you can figure it out. "Ow shit, ik snap helemaal niets van rekenen in het Engels!" denkt CC paniekerig. Professor Vector schrijft een 1 of andere zin op het bord, en CC en DF turen en staren er naar_. 100=((x-(4x5))+4 /6_ "Dit heet volgens mij algebra!" denkt nu ook DF. Ze kijken eventjes naar elkaar, en zien dat ze er allbei geen bal van snappen. "Do you understand it?" vraagt professor Vector vriendelijk. Voor ze ook maar 1 woord gezegd hebben, ziet Vector al wat het probleem is. "Ah, I see you don't understand? This is the reason why we teach also Mathematics at Hogwarts. Well, I'll try to explain." Vector begint in een hele uitleg over de formules, maar het is niet overdreven moeilijk. "The point is to figure out what that 'x'means. Muggles use a calculator for such things, but we, wizards are smart enough to do it ourselves." begint ze. CC schrijft in haar vreselijk handschrift zo snel mogelijk op was Vector allemaal zegt, terwijl DF hetzelfde doet, alleen iets netter. Een kwartier later snappen ze het allebei. "Well, I think I got it!" zegt ook CC. Vector schrijft nog een paar voorbeelden op, die ze allebei met succes weten te ontcijferen. "If you can do this, you can do the subject!" zegt Vector bemoedigend. "I see it's already nearly time. Time flies! I won't give you much homework, let's see, write something down about your expectations about the subject. I want to know what you thought about Arithmancy, and what you think now, at this moment about it. It hasn't to be very long, five inches or so will do." Als DF en CC hun huiswerk op hun tot agenda omgedoopte vel perkament schrijven gaat de bel. "WHAA!" roept CC uit. "Ik heb een uur wiskunde les gehad terwijl ik het leuk vond!" "WERELDPRIMEUR!!!" valt DF haar bij. "Nu we 't toch over huiswerk hebben: Zullen we vanaaf gaan huiswerk maken, en misschien nog een beetje HPO-eren?" "Ja, cool idee! Ik bedoel, we hebben toch beiden hetzelfde, dus ja..." "Kan jij me mooi helpen met Transfiguratie!" "DF!" "Ja hallo, ik was niet zo gek om in mijn vrije tijd studieplanners voor TRANSFIGURATIE te maken!" "Wat is daar nou raar aan?" "Alles zou ik zeggen!" Vector snapt niet echt wat ze zeggen, maar glimlacht, en laat hen uit het lokaal. "Nou, ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat Arithmancy me wel wat lijkt! zegt CC. Hoofdschuddend kijkt DF haar aan. "Het was dan wel een leuke les, ik bedoel, wie heeft er nou zin zich bezig te houden met dat soort dingen?" "Ach ja, geef toe, het was best interessant!" "Ravenklauwers..." zucht DF.

Ze lopen verder naar de zaal, en wonder boven wonder lopen ze niet één keer verkeerd. (Das niezo moeilijk als iedereen naar de zaal gaat;))   
Daar aangekomen stoppen ze even.   
"Nou, hoe laat zullen we in de bieb afspreken? 7:00??"   
"Jah, das wel best, hè misschien kunnen we ook onze TCG mee nemen, ik web wel weer zin in ene goed potje" Dobbyfan grijnst breed   
"jah, goed idee ik wel eens zin om je weer in te maken" Grijnzend lopen ze naar hun tafels en gaan zitten. De tafel staat weer vol met allerlei gerechten. DobbyFan kiest aardappelen met bloemkool en een gehaktbal, terwijl CC liever bami met saté en wokgroenten neemt. Als toetje neemt DF een bakje yoghurt met Müsli en CC neemt een bakje ijs. DobbyFan loopt naar boven en maakt van 2 vallen perkament zo groot als een A4 tje een klein boekje waar ze het huiswerk netjes in opschrijft. Daarna pakt ze haar boeken en nog meer perkament stopt het in haar tas. Daarna pakt ze haar TCG kaarten, en loopt naar de leerlingen kamer. Daar zitten Kelly en de rest huiswerk te maken.   
"He! Dobby, how was your first day!!!"   
"It was really cool!!!" Dobbyfan laat zich met een plof in een stoel vallen. Het is pas 6:30 dus heeft ze nog wel even de tijd om te kletsen   
"we had really interesting subjects today, only, divination was nothing, but I already told you 'bout that. And I fell asleep during History Of Magic.."   
" Oh, everybody does! But when the teacher has got a full class in front of her, she doesn't see it!!' Zo praten ze nog even door tot het 6:45 is.   
"Can anyone of you please show me the way to the library? I don't want to get lost again.." Kelly staat gelijk op   
"I'll show you the way, I need to bring a book back anyway.." Ze lopen de leerlingen kamer uit en nog geen 10 minuten later staan ze voor de bieb. Dobbyfan ziet gelijk dat CC er nog niet is.   
"Well, I think I see you later this evening, baai!!" Dobbyfan loopt naar een leeg tafeltje dat groot genoeg is voor boeken en het TCG spel. Ze legt haar tas neer en ziet CC de bieb binnen komen. Ze roept gelijk   
"CC, hier!!" Wat haar op een boze blik van madame Rommela komt te staan. CC loopt snel naar haar toe en gooit ook haar overvolle tas neer.   
"Zo, ik heb het in een keer gevonden!!" Ze pakt als eerst haar Transfiguratie huiswerk. Ook DF haalt het uit haar tas.   
  
Ze beginnen gelijk te schrijven, en hebben het allebei na een 20 minuten af,   
"waar heb jij het over gedaan?" DobbyFan zet de laatste puntjes op de I en rolt haar perkament dan op.   
"Ik heb het over die verandering van de muis en jij?"   
"Ik over het verdwijnen, dat vind k wel tof.." Ze pakken allebei hun huiswerk van de andere vakken en beginnen er overleggend aan. Na 40 minuten hebben ze alles af.   
"Nou wat zullen we nu gaan doen, TCG of HPO?"   
"Hmmz, dat zou moeilijk zijn geweest als niet alle computers bezet zouden zijn geweest, kijk ze zijn allemaal bezet!!"   
"nou dan wordt het toch TCG!!" Ze pakken beide hun kaarten uit hun tas.   
"Ik moet wel even een nieuw deck samenstellen, deze is een beetje ouderwets geworden" Dobbyfan pakt al haar kaarten en spreid ze over de tafel uit.   
"goed idee, vlak voor ik wegging had ik nog nieuwe kaarten gekocht, dus nu heb k veel betere erbij!!!"''   
Ze zijn een kwartiertje bezig om een nieuw deck samen te stellen. En dan begint het eerste potje. Het gaat er een beetje luidruchtig aan toe en al snel komen er leerlingen omheen staan om te kijken.

HA! Lekker een Unicorn voor j-" zegt DF enthousiast, maar houdt direct op, als ze de leerlingen ziet. "Well, we wanted to play a game, so eh, yes..." begint ze. Een lange jongen met blond haar pakt een kaart van de tafel, en bekijkt hem. "_Out of the Woods? Look at your opponent's hand and discard all Creature cards from it?_ What does that mean? Hey, look!" De jongen bekijkt het kaartje beter. "I_n a matter of seconds though, he was wide-eyes as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what happened in the forest._" mompelt hij half, terwijl nu ook andere leerlingen een kaart pakken, en hem half lezen. "Are you playing a _Harry Potter_ game?" vraagt een meisje verbaasd, terwijl ze de glimmende Characterkaart 'Harry Potter' bestudeert. "Well, yes-" zegt CC aarzelend. "HARRY POTTER?" roept iemand anders."DF en CC voelen zich behoorlijk opgelaten over de situatie. Konden zij het weten dat hier iedereen anti-HP was? "Look, we're both Harry Potter fans, right?" begint CC een beetje geïrriteerd. "You may hate J.K. Rowling, but we don't. If She's a wonderful writer, even if Harry not exists. If I didn't read the Harry Potter books, and it turned out I could do magic, then my parents could have killed me!" De leerlingen stoppen verschrikt met praten als ze CC's ogen zien schitteren van woede. CC wisselt even een blik uit met DF, en ze beginnen met het samen pakken van hun spullen. Als CC het idee krijgt dat iedereen haar op dr vingers krijgt, trekt ze haar toverstok uit haar zak, en mompelt zachtjes "_Pack_" terwijl ze haar toverstok in een soort golf over haar spullen beweegt. Als ze allebei hun huiswerk en alle kaarten in hun tas gestopt hebben, lopen ze weg.   
Zodra ze uit het zicht zijn, gaan ze een gang in. Eerder die middag is DF daar ook al geweest, en de gang leidt naar een klein halletje met een minifonteintje. Daar gaan ze op de grond zitten, en spreiden hun kaarten opnieuw uit. Niet dat ze er nog zoveel zin in hebben, maar ja, een potje TCG is uitermate geschikt als je lekker wilt praten. Dat hadden ze ook al in de weken voor de FM ervaren.   
Na een poosje zijn ze hun schaamte een beetje kwijt, en zijn ze lekker bezig. DF is aan de winnende kant. "Zo, es denken..." CC bestudeert haar hand vol kaarten ernstig. "Ik heb nu nog iets van 10 kaarten in mijn deck, maar als ik die Guard Dogs niet weg krijg... Ja, dit ga ik doen. Platform Three quarters, dus 2 extra acties." DF zucht hartgrondig. "Die wil ik ook!" "En dan uhh, een mest bom, zodat je me niets bommen kan. Dan twee Burning Bitteroot balms, dus dan heb ik 20 kaarten uit mijn discard pile." CC haalt vier Potions Lessons weg, en begint met kaarten uitzoeken. Na een paar minuutjes is ze klaar, en dan is DF aan de beurt. "Hellup, ik HAD je bijna zowat! Nouuuu!" mompelt ze op een Dobby-achtige manier. CC barst zowat in lachen uit. "Dit is echt weer die goeie ouwe TCG sfeer!" zegt ze lachend, ook in een hoog Dobby stemmetje. Ze gaan verder met hun potje TCG, af en toe onderbroken door een stomme uitroep, een hoog stemmetje van DF, en CC die dan haar lachen niet meer in kan houden. "Whieeeeeee! 15 dama-" DF stopt abrupt met juichen. "Who's there?" "Wat?" zegt CC verbaasd. "Tisser?" "Nou, ik dacht dat ik daar iemand zag... Mmm.." DF staat op, en pakt haar toverstok uit haar zak. "_Lumos_" Een klein lichtje verlicht de gang, die nu toch best wel donker is. "CC? Zullen we maar 'ns gaan?" "Ja, is wel handig!" CC kijkt even op haar horloge. "piep! Het is al bijna 21:15!" "Hoelaat moeten we terug zijn?" "Wat denk je? Negen uur!" "shit!" roept DF verschrikt. "Ik weet niet hoe ik terug moet!" "Ik wel, ik zit hier vlak in de buurt." "Ow, nou eh, wil je me ff brengen?" "Vooruit, maar ik weet niet of ik zelf dan nog terug kan komen!" "Jaja, nou pech." Snel pakken ze hun spullen in, en lopen de gang uit. "Waar zat je?" "Weet ik niet, ergens bij de Grote zaal!" mompelt DF paniekerig. "Ik ben nou eenmaal geen ster in dit soort dingen!*" "zeur niet, kom ik, ik heb een visueel geheugen, dus volgens mij ga ik dit wel terug vinden!" zegt CC geruststellend. "Nou? Waaorm was je dan veels te laat bij Kruidenkunde?" "Ik was er nog niet eerder geweest, dus kon ik het ook niet onthouden!"   
Na een paar minuten komen ze bij de Grote zaal. "Owjah, nu weet ik het weer!" zegt DF opgelucht. Ze loopt een paar gangen door, gaat dan voor een wandtapijt staan. "Nou, hier is het, dat weet ik wel zeker, kijk naar het logo!" "Goed eh, dan ga ik ook maar!" "Ja, zorg dat je niet gepakt wordt he!" "Yup!" "Doei, tot morgen he!" "Ja!" CC draait zich om, de gang uit, waarna DF achter het tapijt verdwijnt.   
  
CC loopt terug naar de hal. Het is helemaal uitgestorven, dus ze glipt de de trappen op, naar haar eigen leerlingen kamer. Als ze op de gang komt, loopt ze gewoon door, niet merkend dat er iemand achter haar aan loopt. Na een poosje hoort ze een scherpe stem door de gang knallen. "What do you think you're doing?" Met een ruk draait ze zich om, en kijkt in het gezicht van professor Anderling. "Look, I just b-" "Don't wast time with useless excuses. Come with me.""No, but I- I brought DF back to her common room, and I want-" "Silence!" Moedeloos loopt CC mee naar het kantoortje van Anderling. "Well, I've done it well. On the first day I've got DETENTION!" mompelt ze moedeloos. "What did you say?" vraagt Anderling, maar CC schudt haar hoofd. "Nothing." "Actually I _did_ heard that. We don't give detentions _that_ fast. Come in!" Anderling opent haar kantoortje met een zwaai van haar toverstok. Ze wijst naar een stoel voor haar bureau, en gaat zelf achter haar buraeu zitten. CC gaat zitten op de stoel, en staart naar haar voeten. "I guess you think you get detention?" vraagt Anderling tenslotte, na een stilte die wel eeuwen leek te duren. "But I am not going to do that. You have to understand it's not safe to walk around all alone through Hogwarts, especially not in these days." "Why?" "You know who that Dark Lord is, do you?" "Yeah, I know but wh-" "Don't do that again right?" "But why did you take me to your office while you aren't going to give me any punishment?" Anderling kijkt even een beetje verward. "First I thought about giving you detention, you were right. But then I realized you were that new one, so I'm this time kind. I'll escort you to the Ravenclaw common room, and be sure you stay in there!" CC knikt, en Anderling gaat haar weer voor, het kantoortje uit.   
  
Als CC dan eindelijk voor het grote standbeeld van Rowena Ravenklauw staat, mompelt Anderling voor haar 'Dissendium'' en kan ze naar binnen gaan. "Thanks!" zegt ze, terwijl het beeld weer achter haar dichtschuift. CC stapt naar binnen, en direct rent er iemand op haar af. "CHING!" zegt Eliza keihard, en omhelst haar. "What?" "Where were you?! I couldn't find you in the libary, and-" "Don't worry, DF and I were for an hour in the libary, but then people started to tease us about our TCG game, so we left. We played the game for I gues an hour, and then we returned... McGonagall saw me, and took me to her office, but didn't give me any detention..." "You're really lucky!" "Am I?" "Of course! hogwarts isn't safe at night, many people ended up with wounds and stuff, you know. And, you've got no dentention! If she found _me_ at night, I'd rather die!"   
Eliza en CC kletsen nog wat, maar gaan daarna naar bed. Verder is er eigenlijk niemand: Blijkbaar gaan ze erg vroeg naar bed hier. denkt CC. Het is dan eigenlijk ook best wel laat: Al bijna 22:00.   
Als CC eindelijk in bed ligt, denkt ze tevreden terug aan de dag. "Ja, volgens mij is dit wel wat ik wil."

Toen CC door de gang verdween dok Dobbyfan achter het wandtapijt door, en liep naar de deur.   
"Devils Snare" De deur ging open en Dobbyfan stapt de behaaglijke leerlingen kamer in. Omdat ze al haar huiswerk al af heeft loopt ze naar boven en pakt Hp1 in het engels. Lezen in het Engels is wel goed als je midden tussen allemaal engels sprekende mensen zit (prof. Zwamdrift niet meegerekend). Ze loopt weer naar beneden en gaat in een gele oorfauteuil zitten die lekker dicht bij de haard staat. Ze opent het boek en begint te lezen. Binnen no-time is ze er zo diep in verdiept dat ze niet merkt dat er mensen naar haar wijzen en lachen. Om het hoofdstuk kijkt ze even op en schuift de stoel dan dichter naar haard omdat die zachter begint te branden en het steeds donkerder wordt in de leerlingenkamer. Hij raakt ook steeds leger. Pas als ze het boek voor driekwart uitheeft kijkt ze echt eens goed op en ziet dat ze de enige is die nog in de leerlingen kamer over is. Bijna alle toortsen zijn al uit en in het haardvuur ligt nog maar één blok, die bijna uitgaat. Dobbyfan wil net opstaan als ze iest in haar ooghoek ziet bewegen. Ze kijkt er snel heen maar ziet niks. Een beetje onbehaagelijk doet ze haar boek dicht en staat op.   
Net als ze naar de deur van de slaapkamers wl lopen hoort ze wat achter haar, weer kijkt Dobbyfan om en ziet weer niks. Langzaam draait ze zich om en al trillend loopt ze in de richting van het geluid. Maar ze ziet nog steeds niks. DobbyFan vind het steeds onaangenamer worden en wil zch net omdraaien om hard naar de slaapzalen te rennen als ze opeens een pieperig stemmetje hoort.   
"What's you doing?? You should sleeping be!!" het geluid komt van de hoogt van haar knie. Dobbyfan kijkt naar beneden en ziet een wezen dat overduidelijk een huiself is.   
"O, uhmm, I was reading and forgot the time..... Are you an House elf??"   
"Oh yes, miss, I is a house elf!! You should go bed now!! Goodbye" het wezentje duwt DF in de richting van de slaapzalen.   
"No wait, I always wanted to meet an House elf!!!"   
"You can come tomorrow, now you must be in bed, it isn't save!!" Dobbyfan kijkt verbaasd naar de elf mar die duwt haar door de deur en doet die dicht. Dobbyfan loopt zachtjes naar haar eigen slaapzaal en doet die deur open, de anderen slapen allemaal en DobbyFan kleed zich zachtjes om. Nog geen 5 minuten later ligt ze in bed maar het duurt nog uren voor ze echt in slaap valt..

**A/N: **Zoals jullie natuurlijk allemaal al wel weten: 1. we willen REVIEWSSSSSSS! The preciousssssssss. 2. Hierboven kan nog meer komen: ja, dat heb je he, als je verhalen met zijn tweeën schrijft! 


	19. Being Called

**Hoofdstuk 19: Being Called**

**A/N: **Nou mensen, ik vond de Engelse versie van de titel dus echt wel vet veel beter, dus die neem ik!

_ChingChuan.... Kom terug!_ "Waat?" roept CC, terwijl ze overeind schiet. Haar ogen flitsen door de kamer, maar er is toch echt niets te zien. "Mmm, wat zal er _nu_ weer zijn? Kan ik niet eens effe lekker slapen!" CC pakt haar toverstok, en mompelt '_Lumos_'. Een klein lichtje verlicht de kamer. Iedereen lijkt gewoon te slapen, en ook mét licht is er niets bijzonders te zien. "Ja hallo, waarom word ik anders zo opeens wakker? Er moet iets zijn!" Als er na 10 spannende minuten nog niets raars te zien of te horen is, doet CC het lichtje aan haar toverstok uit, gooit hem ergens op haar nachtkastje, en valt direct weer als een blok in slaap.   
  
_Alles om haar heen is donker. "ChingChuan! Kom terug naar huis!" zegt een stem opeens. CC draait zich verschrikt om, maar ziet niets. Het lijkt wel alsof ze in een soort tunnel zit, want het geluid van haar voetstappen echo-d. "Ching! Kom terug! We missen je!" zegt een andere stem smekend. Als CC zich wéér omdraait, ziet ze het gezicht van haar zus door de lucht zweven. Het smeekt haar om terug te komen. Dan verschijnen er ook andere gezichten. Het gezicht van 1 van de oudsten, die een 1 of andere tekst voorleest, het gezicht van Judith, het gezicht van haar moeder, het gezicht van haar mentor-_   
"NEEEEE!" Met een kreet gaat CC opnieuw recht overeind zitten. "HOU ALLEMAAL JULLIE BEKKEN DICHT!!" gilt ze, nog steeds half in haar droom. Als ze denkt dat ze het gezicht van een leraar voorbij zicht zweven, springt ze uit bed, denkend dat ze het vast heeft. "FOR HEAVENS' SAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" schreeuwt iemand opeens. CC merkt dat ze op iets ligt. Bijna gilt ze weer, maar als de persoon de lichten aan gedaan heeft met een klein knikje, ziet ze dat het Eliza is. "I-I thought tha-" "Is everything all right with you?" vraagt Eliza verschrikt. Ze duwt CC een beetje van zich af, die op de grond klettert, maar verder niets doet. " 'Lo?" Eliza kruipt uit haar bed, en ziet CC plat op dr rug op de grond liggen, starend naar het plafond. "Are you sure everything is all right?" Als CC geen antwoord geeft, probeert ze 1 van de anderen te wekken. "Miranda, wake up! CC had got a seizure of something!" "Wha?" Eliza schudt het meisje zodanig, dat ze al meteen uit bed springt. "All right, I'm awake, it- What happened?" "I dunno, she just woke up, screaming, and then she jumped on me or something…" "Let's get a teacher, this might be serious!" "Good idea. Wake the others too, I don't want to go all alone!" Al snel staan er vier meiden om CC heen: Miranda, Eliza, Chelsey en Patricia. "Shall we wake her up?" "I dunno, I tried for a sec, but she isn't reacting or something…" "Well, what are going to do now? Get help!" zegt Eliza paniekerig. Ze rent samen met Patricia weg om een leraar te halen, terwijl Miranda en Chelsey achterblijven om op CC te letten.   
"Shall I try to wake her?" vraagt Miranda na een poosje. "Maybe she's just feinted..." Chelsey knikt, maar begint daarna te ijsberen door de slaapzaal, waar de overige 4 meiden diep in slaap in bed liggen. Miranda knielt naast CC neer, en roept zachtjes haar naam. "ChingChuan? Wake up!" Als hard schreeuwen en een glas water niet meer werkt- CC blijft recht voor zich uit staren- besluit Miranda om het op te geven. "Yeah I think Liz was right: it must be something serious!" "But the point is: What is _it_? Has she Seen something?" "I dunno... Let's wait.". De twee meiden gaan op de grond zitten naast CC, die nog steeds plat op dr rug voor zich uit staart.   
Na wat wel een uur lijkt, komen Eliza en Miranda terug, gevolgd door Professor Anderling en madame Plijster. "What happened?" zegt Anderling geschrokken als ze CC op de grond ziet liggen. "Well, as I said: She woke up all screaming, I guess she was talking Dutch because I couldn't understand it, and then she jumped on me, and fell on the floor." zegt Eliza somber. "She doesn't react on anything, we tried to wake her, but she didn't wake." voegt Miranda er aan toe. Madame Plijster loopt op CC af, en knielt bij haar neer. Snel controleert ze CC's hartslag. "It seems to be in order, but I don't understand why she does not wake up. Do you have any ideas why she is in this condition?" "I don't know, but she arrived very late, maybe somebody jinxed her?" "Well, I suppose it's better to take her to the Hospital wing. Warn that Dobby-girl too: Maybe she knows anything about this." Madame Plijster tovert een brancard te voorschijn, en laat CC er op zweven. Daarna laat ze de brancard voor zich uit zweven, en vertrekt ze, gevolgd door professor Anderling. "We'll warn you if you have to come." zegt Anderling nog, voor de deur achter zich dicht trekt.   
  
DF schrikt half wakker als een zachte stem in zegt: "Dobby, please wake up. Something happened to your friend, ChingChuan, and we don't know what." DF wordt onmiddellijk helemaal wakker, en ziet Anderling naast haar bed staan. "Dress yourself, and come with me to the hospital wing." DF trekt snel een gewaad over haar pyjama aan, en schiet in haar schoenen. Daarna volgt ze Anderling, die al weer de leerlingen kamer is uitgelopen. "What do you mean, what's wrong with Cc?" vraagt DF ongerust. "We don't know, it looks like she's Petrified. They told me she'd got a kind of seizure." "Who are 'they'?" "ChingChuan's roommates." zegt Anderling kortaf, en loopt stevig door. DF's hersenen werken op volle toeren: "_Wat zou dr aan de hand zijn? CC een aanval ofzo... Mmm..._"   
Na een paar minuten zijn de bij de Ziekenzaal aangekomen. Het is er bijna helemaal donker, maar er is wat licht zichtbaar bij een bed aan het einde. Anderling loopt er met grote passen naar toe, en DF volgt haar. Als ze een beetje beter kijkt, ziet DF dat de meeste bedden gevuld zijn. Bij het laatste bed in de rij schuift Anderling de gordijnen opzij. DF schrikt zich dood als ze CC op het bed ziet liggen. "What- This is impossible!" mompelt ze. "CHING!" roept ze als ze over de eerste schok heen is. "Wattiser met jou!" Ongemerkt schakelt ze over naar Nederlands. "Hallo?" DF rent naar CC toe, en grijpt haar arm. "CC?" "She won't answer, because she's in a kind of trance. I don't know what it is." Zegt Madame Plijster, maar als Anderling heftig begint te gebaren houdt ze haar mond. "CC? Hallo?" DF kijkt achterom naar madame Plijster. "What's wrong with her?" "Her roommates told me she'd got a kind of seizure. I'm going to get Dumbledore. This looks like ChingChuan is being Called, and I want to be sure of it." Anderling draait zich om, en verdwijnt met een knal. DF snapt helemaal geen bal van wat Anderling heeft gezegd, maar trekt zich daar weinig van aan. Ze gaat op dr knieën voor CC's bed zitten, en staart naar haar vriendin. "_Ik snap hier geen bal meer van. CC versteend of Geroepen of wattan ook. Ja hallo, zometeen zit ze in coma ofzo, en dan WEET IK HET NIET!" _DF kan wel in tranen uitbarsten, maar weet zich in te houden. "_Ik ga NIET huiel nfo wat dan ook. Zometeen is ze gewoon flauwgevallen!"_

Als de deur open gaat, draait DF zich snel om. Perkamentus en Anderling komen binnen lopen. Zodra Perkamentus CC ziet, schudt hij zijn hoofd, en mompelt iets tegen Anderling. "DF, I don't expect you to leave, but we're going to do some spells on ChingChuan, and that might look scary. I expect that you not try to interfere with things, right?" DF knikt, en loopt een stukje naar achteren. Perkamentus, Anderling en Plijster nemen hun posities (DF ziet niet of ze het al vaker hebben gedaan of niet, maar ze lijken behoorlijk zelfverzekerd) in, en steken allemaal tegelijk hun toverstokken uit, en richten hem op CC. "ENERVATIO!" buldert Perkamentus, fluistert Anderling, en mompelt madame Plijster. Een blauwe gloed schiet uit elke toverstok, en omgeeft CC. Voor een paar seconden is haar lichaam verlicht alsof het kerstverlichting is, daarna dooft het weer uit. Onmiddellijk gaan ze verder met spreuken, maar DF herkent er geen enkele. Zoiets is natuurlijk nog nooit in de Harry Potter boeken gebeurd, dus ja…

Na een kwartier lijkt er wat verandering te komen. CC knippert een paar keer met haar ogen (wat ze de hele tijd niet deed) maar doet verder niets."I'll get a potion, maybe that helps?" Anderling en Perkamentus stoppen nu ook met het schieten van spreuken: "There's nothing we can do anymore, we just have to wait." Madame Plijster komt terug met een groenachtige toverdrank. Ze giet het in CC's mond.

Een paar minuten staren ze naar CC, hopend op een reactie. "ChingChuan? Can you hear me?" "Yes." antwoordt CC. "What happened?" "somebody called for me. I saw people hovering in the air, pleading me to come back." Het valt DF op dat CC praat zonder emotie. "I_WAT HEEFT DIE NOU WEER?_" schreeuwt het in haar. Maar ze kan haar nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen: Ze moet en zal weten wat CC heeft.

''Why doesn't she show any emotions!! That's nothing for CC!!! Is she under an Imperius curse or something??'' Dobbyfan begint nu echt hysterisch te worden. Perkamentus draait zich om   
''Dobby, you really need to calm down, or we'll have to remove you from here.'' Hij draait zich weer terug en Dobbyfan probeert om kalm te worden, maar het lijkt wel alsof haar lichaam niet wilt luisteren naar haar geest. Ze begint te snikken en schokkend heen en weer te wiegen haar knieën begeven het en ze zakt slapjes in elkaar. Madame Plijster draait zich om als ze het hoort en loopt naar DF toe. Die ligt alleen maar snikkend op de grond. Plijster pakt haar op en legt haar op het bed naast CC. Daar blijft DF nog steeds snikkend liggen. Madam Plijster draait zich weer om naar ChingChuan en loopt naar haar hoofd. Ze pakt het flesje weer op en wil net wat in CC's mond gieten als die plotseling overeind vliegt. Ze kijkt met bange ogen recht voor zich uit, maar lijkt niets te zien. Nu loopt Perkamentus naar voren en duwt haar zachtjes maar dwingend terug in het kussen. Ze lijkt tegen te werken maar zakt dan weg. Haar hoofd zakt opzij en ze lijkt meer gewoon te slapen. Perkamentus tikt haar zachtjes op haar schouder en ze schrikt wakker...   
''WA.. wa..Wat is er'' Maar dan lijkt ze zich wat herinneren   
''What.. What am I doing here? Where am I??.'' Het is Perkamentus die antwoordt   
'' You're in the Hospital wing. You must tell us what happened.'' CC lijkt even uit het veld geslagen maar begint dan te praten, eerst langzaam maar dan veel sneller,   
''Well, I've fallen asleep, end then some thing weird happened..'' Er loopt een rilling over haar rug ''Alles was dark and there were voices, who talked to me, the people to whom the voices belonged were floating in thin air, it was really scary, they asked me to come back, end they told me that they missed me.. Almost everyone I knew was there..' Ze viel even stil' after that it was just like I had drugs or something, everything started turning around, in many colours, and then everything became black, and that's all I can remember'' CC zakt weer in haar kussen en lijkt uitgeput.   
''Thank, you, I know enough for now, I think you'd better stay here the rest of tonight, and maybe you should stay here tomorrow morning too, and then after lunch you can go to your lessons again. Maybe that's good for Dobby too..''   
'' Dobby?? What wrong with her!!'' Cc is weer overeind geschoten en kijkt naar het bed naast haar, Dobbyfan ligt daar met haar gezicht naar de andere kant te rillen en te snikken, niet merkend wat er allemaal gebeurt.   
'' It look's like she's got a nervous breakdown (zenuwinzinking). We'll give her a sleeping potion, and she will be more relaxed when she wakes up again, I think it was all too much for her..'' CC kijkt Perkamentus verbaasd aan   
''Too much? How do you mean too much.. She was really happy to be here and everything!!''   
''Yes, I know it looked like that, she was glad to be here and get lessons, but she really misses her parents and everyone else, and with you being some kind of petrified it all became too much for here...'' Madame Plijster was weggegaan en komt nu terug met twee flessen toverdrank in haar handen. Ze loopt naar Dobbyfan en giet wat uit de eerste fles in haar mond. Dobbyfan slikt automatisch en valt gelijk in een diepe slaap. Plijster loopt naar CC.   
''I've got a sleeping potion for you too''   
''I don't need one, really I can sleep without!!!''   
''I know you can, but this keep dreams like your last one away...'' Ze giet wat   
in een beker en geeft die aan CC   
''you should drink as much as you can..'' Perkamentus, Anderling en Plijster zeggen goedenacht en lopen zachtjes maar druk pratend weg. CC pakt de beker en drinkt hem in één teug voor de helft leeg, nog voor ze nog een slok kan nemen valt ze in een diepe slaap.

Na wat wel eeuwen later lijkt, wordt CC voorzicht gewekt door madame Plijster. "ChingChuan, please wake up! Dumbledore has to speak with you and Dobby!" Moeizaam opent CC haar ogen. Ze heeft een barstende koppijn, alsof iemand er van binnen uit met een hamer op heeft lopen slaan. "Are you all right?"Vraagt madame Plijster bezorgd als ze met 1 hand over dr hoofd wrijft, en met de andere de rand van het bed grijpt. "Headache." is het enige wat CC mompelt: die verrotte hoofdpijn zorgt er voor dat ze niet eens meer fatsoenlijk kan praten. Madame Plijster haalt een beetje Pijnverlichtende Drank, en geeft het aan CC. Die slaat het achter over, en heeft na een paar minuten nergens meer last van.   
"Ching..." hoort ze opeens naast zich. Snel draait CC zich om, en kijkt naar dr linkerkant. DF ligt in het bed naast haar, druk mompelend in zichzelf. "Ching..." "Wattisser?" zegt CC direct. "Ching..." "Hallo? Met wie praat je nu?" "Ching..." "HALLO DF? Hebben wij contact?" "Ching..." "Niet dus. Gaat het wel een beetje goed met jou?" "Ching..." Als CC DF ziet liggen, haar haar helemaal in de war, half in de knoop met haar gewaad, krijgt ze er de koude rillingen van. "Mrs. Pomfrey, what happened with DF?" Madam Plijster kijkt medelijdend naar CC. "She had a nervous breakdown last night, when you collapsed. Since then she doesn't react on us anymore." "Don't you have a potion against that?" "We gave her already Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep potion, but it seems she's still in shock." CC kijkt een beetje bezorgd naar DF. Ze ligt af en toe een beetje te woelen, en mompelt steeds "Ching..." "Never mind Dobby now, you've to talk with Dumbledore." zegt Madame Plijster een beetje geïrriteerd. "He wanted you to come to his office, so you'd better get going." CC gaat voorzichtig uit bed. Hoe rustig en kalm aan ze het ook probeert, als ze eenmaal op haar voeten staat, moet ze DF's bed vast grijpen om niet op de grond te vallen. Madame Plijster grijpt CC beet, bang dat ze weer in zo'n trance raakt. "No, I'm all right this time." "The password for Dumbledore's office is "Muggle. It's not his regular style of passwords, but he thought the pronunciation of this word is easy. I suppose you know where it is?" "Well, I hope so..." CC loopt de ziekenzaal uit.   
Het blijkt toch best moeilijk om Perkamentus' kantoor te vinden. Ze herkent de gangen dan wel vaag, verder snapt ze er geen bal meer van. Als ze onder aan een trap staat, merkt ze opeens dat ze op blote voeten loopt. "Huh? Nouja, dit zal wel, maar volgens mij loop ik geweldig voor paal!" Het maakt het eigenlijk weinig uit: het loopt alleen maar lekkerder.   
Na nog een heleboel trappen en verkeerde gangen komt ze eindelijk voor de waterspuwer uit. "Muggle" zegt ze. Het ding beweegt niet. "Muggle!" zegt ze nu iets harder. Er is nog steeds geen beweging in het ding. "MUGGLE!" schreeuwt ze voor de derde keer. "Dreuzel!" roept ze nu. "Muggello! Mukkel! Gomper! Mugglar! Moldanus! Babbani! Mugole! Muglik! Mugla!" Zelfs "Muggle" in heel veel talen werkt niet. "He rot ding, ga dan open!" Snauwt CC tegen de waterspuwer alsof het een levend iets is. Zelfs na een keiharde knal beweegt er niets. "Das ook lekker! _ALOHOMORA!_" probeert ze weer. Al heeft ze dan geen toverstok, ze kan het altijd nog proberen. Als het dan nóg niet werkt, weet ze het zelf ook niet meer. Ze probeert nog 1x tje "Muggle!!!!" maar gaat dan gewoon voor het standbeeld zitten. "Ach ja, hij zal toch wel ooit naar buiten komen?"   
Na een paar minuten schuift het standbeeld opzij. Perkamentus stapt naar buiten, en ziet CC zitten. "I heard your attempts to say the password, but it's still _mug-gle_." De waterspuwer schuift weer opzij. "I thought this was easy, but maybe are "_Sherbet Lemons_ easier." zegt Perkamentus met twinkels in zijn ogen. Als ze de trap opgelopen zijn, doet Perkamentus de deur van z'n kantoortje open. Een stuk ernstiger begint hij weer te praten. "Well, we are here to discuss more important things than a password. Take a seat." Perkamentus wijst naar een stoel. CC gaat er op zitten, en staart een beetje naar haar voeten. "I think you understand we are here now to discuss the events of last night." CC knikt, maar staart nog steeds naar haar voeten. "I think I've found the cause of this all, but I'm not hundred percent sure of it. I think that somebody has contacted a Caller." CC kijkt vreemd naar hem. "_Huh? Wat? Een beller?_" "I suppose you know what Legilimency is?" "Yes, I do." "This is almost exactly the same. The only difference is that practically every wizard can do this, and can defend him- of herself against this kind of things. However, this is a learning process, so that is the reason why you were Called last night. You don't know how to defend you against Calling. A Caller, it's just a name for somebody who uses this power, can try to break in someone's thought, and to manipulate the person's thought. So he or she can let you think anything. That's the explanation for all that voices of people you know. I think you parents, or Dobby's parents, have contacted a wizard." CC staart ongelovig naar Perkamentus. Dus het was een visioen wat iemand in haar gedachten plantte? "So every wizard can do this?" "Of course some people can do it better or worse than others, but yes, every wizard can do this." "So- But how do I have to shield myself against it? I mean, I don't want a situation like last night again!" "That's a good question. They can Call you at any moment, everywhere. I'd like to give you lessons in Shielding. This is the branch of magic to defend your thoughts: you call it Occlumency. Shielding does not only mean Occlumency, there are more kinds of shielding. Of course you won't learn to shield your thought right away. You have to be prepared to be Called every moment, and Dobby has to be prepared too. Personally I think she's at the moment being Called, but we aren't sure, because she looks exactly the same like somebody who is in shock. So we can't use the Enervatio-spell, because if we use it when she doesn't need it, there can exist dangerous situations for us as well." Perkamentus kijkt CC doordringend aan. "I know it won't be nice to feint just in front of a whole class, but if you feel you are being Called, warn the teacher, and try to not to panic. That makes only things worse. If you are again Called, we'll do the same as this time: We'll Enervati-o you, and give you a Dreamless Sleep potion. They _can_ reach you when you're sleeping, but if you aren't dreaming they can't really interfere. Well, do you understand this all?" CC knikt. "Then you can go back to the hospital wing again. Have a look at DF. I'll cancel your lessons for today, because I don't think you're able to follow lessons at the moment. All right?" CC kijkt naar Perkamentus, maar opeens is het alsof er een waas voor dr ogen zit. "Well, I think so..." mompelt ze aarzelend. "Are you Called again?" vraagt Perkamentus bezorgd. "I-" CC antwoord niet meer.

Opnieuw schuift er een waas voor haar ogen.   
  
_"CC!" roept een vrolijke stem. "Hier ben ik!" CC kijkt naar links, en ziet DF staan. "We moeten echt terug, weet je! Het is hier vet stom. Iedereen haat HP... Ik neem de eerste de beste bezem terug!" verward staart CC naar haar vriendin. Is dit nou echt of nep? "Geloof me nou maar, we gaan terug ja? WE GAAN TERUG!"_   
  
Met een zucht klettert ze van haar stoel af, op de grond.   
  
"CHING!" buldert Perkamentus verschrikt. Hij probeert nog om tot haar door te dringen, maar ze is al te diep weggezakt in haar eigen gedachten. "Well, I'd expect this." mompelt hij. "I can't do anything else than Calling her by myself, but I think it won't work. Well, let's try." Perkamentus besluit om CC zelf maar te Roepen, in ieder geval tot ze zelf een Schildspreuk kan uitspreken. Als CC begint te trillen, legt Perkamentus haar op een snel Verschenen bank, en concentreert zich op CC's gedachten. Zachtjes begint hij dingen te mompelen, voornamelijk spreuken. Maar ja, zoals hij zelf ook wel weet, het is onmogelijk om iemand te Roepen terwijl de persoon al Geroepen wordt. Na een paar minuten verandert er nog steeds niets. "Well well well. I've never had cases that are urgent like this. They're trying to force her to go back- not the right way to do it." Met een klein spreukje Verdwijnselt hij zichzelf en CC naar de ziekenzaal.   
Daar aangekomen legt hij CC op een bed, en ziet dat DF eigenlijk niet veel verbeterd is. "They're both Called. There's no other possibility."   
  
Een halfuur later is het Perkamentus met heel veel spreuken en toverdranken eindelijk gelukt om hen beiden weer bij bewustzijn te krijgen. CC staart halfdronken voor zich uit, terwijl DF triest naar beneden kijkt. "Can you hear me?" CC knikt, en DF mompelt "Yup". "You see this is a very serious situation. You can be Called every moment, because they think they've found a weapon. So I want you to conjure a shield, as strong a you can produce, NOW." Perkamentus geeft hen hun eigen toverstok terug. CC heeft als eerst een zilverachtig schild voor elkaar: het is nog erg zwak, maar ze komt al meer bij bewustzijn. DF staart nog steeds naar haar voeten. "Dobby, you can do it, try it." "Protego." mompelt ze zachtjes, en een soort walm schiet uit haar toverstok. Als ze iets meer ziet, zegt ze weer "Protego" en dit keer schiet er een goed schild om haar heen. "Are you two all right?" "Yup!" zegt CC, die nu een stuk wakkerder is. "Yeah, I think I'm all right!" zegt DF nu ook. "I know it will be a bit difficult, but you have to have a Shield Charm preformed all the time. If you don't do it, you can be Called every moment, and we don't want to have that again. Madame Pomfrey will have a look over you, and warn you when your shield gets too weak. Pity enough we can't perform them for you: you have to do it on your own. When you think you can't stand it any more, say it, and you will be given a Dreamless Sleep potion." Perkamentus wacht even tot het tot hen beiden is doorgedrongen, en gaat dan weg.

CC en DF nemen direct de mogelijkheid om met elkaar te kletsen. "Wattiser toch allemaal aan de hand?" vraagt DF verontrust aan CC. Schildspreuken enzo, je kunt niet eens normaal praten ofzo, omdat dat verrekte Schild dan gaat zweven voor je mond!" "Nou, Perkamentus vertelde dat 1 van onze families, ik denk de mijne, ons probeert te Roepen. Het is net zoiets al Legilimency, of hoe dat ook vertaald mag wezen, maar dat elke tovenaar dus ook wij dat kunnen. Ze hebben ook een Occlumency, maar dat kun je niet automatisch omdat dat aangeleerd moet worden ofzo... Maar vertel, ik zag jou, hoe kan dat?" "Nou, ik zag jou ook en jij probeerde me over te halen! Dus, ze proberen ons gewoon te misleiden!" "Ja, duh, hallo wat denk je dan?" CC denkt even na. "Maar dit is onze bloedeigen familie, kom op zeg, dat ZIJ dit doen? Ik zie mijn moeder echt nog niet samen met een Tovenaar iets doen!" "Ja, maar wie anders? Het waren allemaal zussen van jou, en je vader ook!" "Nou, ik dan, ik zag allemaal van die leraren van mij. Mevrouw van der Wal in je gedachten hebben is niet leuk hoor!" DF schiet zowat in de lach. "Wie is't?" "Lerares Klassieke talen. Ze is vet goed hoor, maar ook ENG!" Er valt even een stilte. De Schilden worden nu al wel zwakker, en DF en CC voelen allebei dat hun krachten meer uitgeput raken. "Nou, ik ga voor de SLAAP hoor!" zegt CC na een tijdje. "Jammer dan als ik 3 weken slapend door breng: ik houdt het niet meer!" "Mrs. Pomfrey?!" roept ze. "Yeah, here I am. What's the matter?" Madame Plijster komt snel aan rennen met een aantal flesjes. "I suppose you want the potion now?" CC knikt, en DF ook na een beetje geaarzeld te hebben. "Take this first. It makes potions work longer, so you will need less Dreamless Sleep. Then you take _this_. It works again the headache after you wake again: That's the only minor point of the Dreamless Sleep potion. If you've had this one, break down your shield. I don't think you'll Called right at that moment, but be quick with the Dreamless Sleep potion. Then after all, take the Dreamless Sleep potion, and try to drink it all. Even if you fall asleep when you're halfway, try to finish it." Madame Plijster geeft hen de verschillende flesjes. CC vindt de dranken niet zo erg, en DF vind het ook allemaal wel mee vallen. Als ze allebei de anti-hoofdpijn drank op hebben, is het tijd om hun Schilden te breken. DF heeft hem zo weg, en drinkt de Droomloze Slaapdrank op. Als ze het flesje bijna helemaal leeg heeft, valt ze in slaap, en laat het flesje op de grond vallen. CC kijkt toe hoe madame Plijster DF een beetje normaal in stopt. "It's now your turn." glimlacht madame Plijster. Het kost CC veel meer moeite om haar eigen Schild te breken. Ze is vreselijk bang dat ze onmiddellijk weer Geroepen wordt, en daar heeft ze dus mooi geen zin in. Uiteindelijk lukt het met veel overtuiging kracht van Madame Plijster om haar Schild weg te krijgen, en drinkt ze het flesje zo snel mogelijk helemaal leeg. Een warm gevoel stroomt over haar, en ze valt in een diepe, maar rustige slaap.   
  
"ChingChuan, you're nearly awake. The potion has done its work properly, but now you have to do it yourself. On the count of three you open your eyes- no don't do it NOW- and perform immediately a Shield Charm." Een zachte stem wekt CC. "One, two, three." CC doet haar ogen snel open en grist dr toverstok van het nachtkastje. "_Protego!_" sist ze, en haar schild vloeit weer uit dr stok. "I'm safe now." "Ah, that's great work. I'll wake Dobby now."   
"Dobby? You have to wake now, before the potion doesn't protect you anymore. Open your eyes in three seconds, and perform immediately a Shield charm. One, two, three." DF doet niets. Ze beweegt alleen een beetje. "Dobby, do as I said." Nog steeds doet ze niets. Na een minuut pakt madame Plijster haar eigen toverstok, en legt die van DF op dr nachtkastje. "Finite Intecatem!" mompelt ze zacht. DF's ogen gaan een beetje open. "Tisser?" "Take your wand now, and perform a Shield Charm." DF reageert niet. "Do it, quickly, before you're Called again!" Als DF weer niet reageert, zucht Madame Plijster. "Keep an eye on her, I'm going to get more Dreamless Sleep potion. Maybe she's just too sleepy to do anything. Madame Plijster loopt weg, terwijl CC op DF let.   
Het is erg moeilijk om je aandacht te verdelen tussen een rondzweven Schild, en iemand die half in slaap is, maar niet wakker mag worden. Na een tijdje concentreert CC zich dan ook alleen maar op haar Schild. DF doet toch niets, dus ja...

DobbyFan is diep in een droomloze slaap als ze opeens in de verte een stem hoort.   
"Dobby? You have to wake now, before the potion doesn't protect you anymore. Open your eyes in three seconds, and perform immediately a Shieldcharm. One, two, three" Ze probeert haar ogen te openen maar dat lukt niet, het lijkt alsof haar hoofd vol zit met watten.   
"Dobby, do as I said." Hoort ze weer, maar het lukt niet om te reageren. Ze probeert het wel, maar na een halve minuut zakt ze weer helemaal weg. Plotseling is het echter weer wat helderder en wordt ze half wakker.   
"Tisser?" Mompelt ze zachtjes, maar zodra ze is uitgesproken, zakt ze weg en begint gelijk te dromen. Alles is wit, en al snel hoort ze de stem van haar zus die ook 3 meter voor haar zweeft   
"Tessa, kom terug we missen je echt heel erg!!" Ze verdwijnt weer en nu flikkert er even een ander iemand, die ze niet herkent, diegene praat ook niet.   
"Tessa…" Nu verschijnt haar moeder.   
"Mam.." mompelt Tessa, en ze probeert naar haar toe te lopen maar dat lukt niet.   
  
CC concentreert zich nog steeds alleen op haar schild, als ze DobbyFan hoort mompelen.   
"Madame Pomfrey!!!!" CC schreeuwt het snel, want het is duidelijk dat DobbyFan geroepen wordt. Madame Plijster komt gelijk heel snel aangelopen.   
"What's wrong??"   
" DobbyFan, she said something, but I didn't hear what." Pomfreys gezicht betrekt.   
"Hmmz, she obviously is called again… But she is strong, because she speaks, normally people who are called don't.. Could you please help me? Just say Enervatio when I say yes, and give a firm tick in the air with your wand." CC lijkt even overdondert te zijn.   
"Uhmm, oke.. But I'm not really good at charms…"   
"That doesn't matter, I only need a bit of help… are you ready?" CC knikt" At the count of tree.. One.. Two.. THREE! Enervatio!!!" Ook CC heeft het geroepen en DobbyFan lijkt wakker te worden.   
"Huh, oh, I think I was called again.."   
"quickly, perform a shield…"   
"Protego" Mompelt DobbyFan meteen verschijnt er een dik, felblauw schild om haar heen.   
"Good, that's a thick shield!! I waked you up before but you didn't react, I think they were almost always trying to Call you, and immediately when you awaked a little they took their chance.."   
"yeah, I remember you called me, but I just couldn't wake up, I don't know why, I really tried to…."Ze is nu een stuk wakkerder.   
"That doesn't matter anymore, you're awake now, and that's the most important part." Het is even stil en iedereen is in haar eigen gedachten verzonken. Na 5 minuten schraapt DobbyFan haar keel.   
"Could I please go to the owlery and send an Owl to my parents? I really miss them, and I want them to know that every thing's okay…" Plijster lijkt daar even diep over na te moeten denken.   
"Hmmz, I think you should discuss that with Dumbledore. If you think you can hold that shield for a while, you could go to him now.. He told me that you may come whenever you like.''   
''Well, I think I can, I'm not sleepy at all, so that shouldn't be a problem. Do you've got my clothes?"   
"oh, yes I do, all get them!" Maar CC gaat nu ook overeind zitten.   
"Could you get mine too? I really need a walk!!"   
"I will" Madame Plijster loopt weg en DobbyFan zwiept haar benen uit het bed.   
" Wat zullen die leerlingen wel niet denken als ze ons zien lopen met een schild om ons heen" DF krijgt alleen al een grijns op haar gezicht bij de gedachte. Ook CC gaat op de rand van haar bed zitten.   
"Misschien kunnen we ook wat spullen uit onze slaapzalen halen, als we hier zouden moeten blijven." Plijster komt aangelopen met hun gewaden over haar arm. Ze legt ze op CC's en DF's bedden en trekt de gordijnen om het bed dicht.   
  
DobbyFan trekt haar Pyjama uit en haar gewaad aan. Ondertussen houdt ze haar schild de hele tijd in stand. Nog geen tien minuten nadat de gordijnen dicht waren gegaan staat ze aan de andere kant van het gordijn, daar staat CC al te wachten.   
"Nou, laten we dan maar gaan hé…" ze lopen de ziekenzaal uit. CC weet de weg naar Perkamentus' kantoor onderhand al uit haar hoofd dus loopt zij voorop. Na een kleine tien minuten staan ze voor de waterspuwer.   
"Sherbet Lemon" de spuwer springt opzij en de trap wordt zichtbaar en gaat draaien. Ze stappen erop en worden naar boven getransporteerd.   
Als ze voor de deur staan laten ze de klopper gaan en wachten tot Perkamentus reageert.   
"Come in" klinkt het na een minuutje en de deur zwaait open. DobbyFan en CC Lopen naar binnen en zien dat Perkamentus achter zijn bureau zit. Hij pakt zij toverstok en tovert 2 stoelen tevoorschijn.   
"Take a seat.." DF en CC gaan zitten. " What do you want to talk about" Perkamentus laat zijn hoofd op zn vingers rusten en kijkt de 2 meiden aan. DobbyFan gaat gelijk rechtop zitten en begint gelijk te praten.   
"Well, look.. I want to write to my parents, 'cause I miss them really really much!!! And I miss my brothers and my sisters and our cat and dogs and.. Well I miss my friends I miss everyone…" Ze zakt meer in haar stoel en kijkt naar Perkamentus, die haar onderzoekend aankijkt. Hij moet blijkbaar even nadenken.   
"Well, I don't know if it's a smart thing to do.. Because we don't know who is calling the both of y-"   
"My parents NEVER should do such a thing!!" DobbyFan is opgesprongen en ze krijgt tranen in haar ogen. "They would never EVER make our lives so miserable!! How can you even THINK that MY parents could 've done that!!!" Kwaad draait ze haar stoel om en gaat met haar rug naar Perkamentus zitten. De tranen van woede en verdriet rollen over haar wangen. Perkamentus lijkt even overdondert en een aantal schilderijen kijkt nogal verontwaardigt.   
"Dobby, you know that I didn't mean it like that, but we must be careful" DobbyFan lijkt wat te kalmeren, want ze draait haar stoel weer om. Haar gezicht is nog nat van de tranen, maar ze huilt niet meer.   
"Oke, sorry for my reaction, but I just miss them so much.. "Met een mouw van haar gewaad veegt ze haar gezicht af. "so.. can I send an Owl to my parents??"   
"Yes, You can. But be carefull with what you write,"   
"Thanks!!! Which School-Owl is the fastest?? And can make it to Holland??"   
"Well, if were you I should take al large one, they are very strong and make their way to there and back in 4 days. But, if I were you, I should sent it later today, your shields are getting weaker, you'd better take another dreamless sleep."   
"Oke, We will.. Thank you" CC die de hele tijd haar mond heeft gehouden staat nu ook op.   
"Well, bye!!" Ze lopen nar buiten en binnen 10 minuten zijn ze weer in de ziekenzaal. Hun Schilden zijn bijna uitgewerkt.

Zodra ze binnen zijn komt Plijster vanachter een gordijn vandaan. DobbyFan kan nog net een glimp opvangen van een meisje dat het een groot verband om haar armen ligt. Ook in haar gezicht zijn wondjes te zien. Plijster komt letterlijk op hun afgerend.   
"oh dear, your shields are almost worked out!! I already was wondering when you'd come.. Quickly get into your beds, and I'll get you your potions." Ze loopt snel weg en DobbyFan en ChingChuan trekken vlug hun pyjama aan en duiken onder de dekens, want het is nogal koud in de ziekenzaal. Nog geen 2 minuten later komt Plijster aangelopen, wat maar goed is want ChingChuan's schild is nog maar een flintertje.   
"You know how to take these potions, I really need to back to another patient. Take them quickly, cause you can't keep those shields up much longer." Ze loopt snel weg en DobbyFan en CC kijken elkaar verwonderd aan.   
"Sjooow, die had haast, terwijl ze hiervoor juist meer dan goed bij ons in de buurt rondhing!!"   
"jah, k ben benieuwd wat er met dat meisje is gebeurd.."   
"Meisje- welk meisje.."   
"Waar ze zonet vandaan kwam, ze zat onder met verband en in haar gezicht zagen allemaal wondjes….."   
"Nou jah, het zal wel goed zijn.. Ik ga nu de drankjes nemen want ik ben doodop." CC voegt daad bij woord en nog geen drie minuten later is ze diep in slaap. Ook DobbyFan neemt de drankjes en ook zij is in no-time vertrokken.   
  
De volgende ochtend (ze hebben echt heel erg lang geslapen) maakt madame Plijster ze net zo wakker als de vorige dag, maar nu worden ze allebei gelijk wakker.   
"Look, our potions teacher had 'find out' a new potion, it makes you able to keep up your strength, so you can stay awake longer. Dumbledore decided that you can follow lessons again. They will start after the first brake. Before that you" ze wijst naar DobbyFan "can write a letter home, I will take it to the owlary and send it."   
DobbyFan en CC nemen het drankje en voelen zich gelijk vol met energie. DobbyFan ziet dat er een stuk perkament en een veer op het kastje liggen.   
"can I use these for my letter?"   
"yes, indeed you can." DobbyFan grijpt het papier en begint gelijk te schrijven.   
  
_Lieve Papa mama en de rest.   
  
Alles is goed met me. Ik ben gewoon gezond en alles is verder ook oké._   
  
DobbyFan zuigt even op dr veer en schrijft dan weer verder   
  
_Jullie hoeven je geen zorgen te maken want ik ga gewoon naar school. Het is echter geen normale school, ik zit op Zweinstein, je weet wel, van de Harry Potter boeken.   
Ik weet dat het natuurlijk heel erg stom klinkt maar het is echt waar. Ik ben weggelopen omdat ik dus kan toveren. CC kan dat ook en haar ouders hebben haar zowat vermoord omdat ze dachten dat CC bezeten was.   
WE zijn op onze bezems uit de tuin naar parijs gevlogen, maar daar zijn we opgepakt door het Ministerie van Toverkunst. We zijn bevrijd door mensen van Perkamentus (hij bestaat ook!! Het is echt heel erg cool). Nu hebben we allerlei soorten lessen, toverdranken, verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten maar ook gewoon wiskunde en engels.   
Ik mis jullie echt verschrikkelijk… willen jullie alsjeblieft met deze uil terug schrijven?? Ik kijk verschrikkelijk uit naar jullie brief!!!   
'k moet nu stoppen, want ik moet zo naar de les… DOEII!!!!!   
Groetjes Tessa   
_  
Ze leest hem nog een keer an en kijkt of er alles instaat. Dan ziet ze opeens dat ze iets heel belangrijks is vergeten. Snel voegt ze het toe   
  
_P.s. Ik zit bij HUFFELPUF!!!!_   
  
Tevreden knikt ze en vouwt hem dicht. Ze ziet dat CC haar gewaad al aan heeft. Snel doet ze de gordijnen dicht en schiet in haar gewaad.   
"Snel, we moeten onze boeken nog halen" CC staat al klaar om weg te lopen. DobbyFan holt naar dr toe en geeft onderweg de brief aan Plijster, samen met een briefje met het adres erop. Ze lopen eerst richting CC's leerlingen kamer, want die is dichterbij. Als ChingChuan snel haar boeken haalt blijft DobbyFan even wachten. DE Pauze is net begonnen en er komen aardig wat leerlingen langs, die haar een beetje uitlachen om haar schild. Daarna gaan ze vlug naar de slaapzalen van Huffelpuff en daar graait DobbyFan haar boeken bijeen. Verder pakt ze nog wat perkament en een veer. Vlug loopt ze weer naar buiten waar CC staat te wachten. Die staat te bekvechten met een andere leerling, zo tezien van Zwadderich.   
"Are you scared or something, with that shield" De jongen van zwadderich kijkt haar nogal pesterig aan.   
"Why should YOU care, with your stupid pluffy face, don't you ever wash your hair or something, it stinks!!!" De jongen staat zo tezien op het punt om een vloek af te schieten, maar DobbyFan trekt CC snel mee.   
"Come on, we need to get in the Dungeons on time." Ze lopen snel naar de gang die naar de kerkers lijdt en lopen naar beneden. Het is niet net zoals in de boeken steenkoud en naargeestig, maar het is er wel behaaglijk, bovendien hangen er om de halve meter toortsen die er vrolijk op los branden. Ze lopen een tijdje tot ze bij lokaal D 4 komen. Ze doen de deur open en zien dat er een niet al te oude vrouw over een ketel gebogen staat. Als ze de deur hoort open gaan richt ze zich op en DF en CC zien dat ze ongeveer dertig moet zijn.   
"Hi, you must be Dobby and ChingChuan. I'm miss Dingley" Ze ziet er heel vrolijk uit en stapt met uitgestoken hand op hen af, die DF en CC schudden. Ze loopt naar de tafeltjes waar ketels op staan.   
"Today, we will make a simple potion, so you can meet class a bit. And so that you'll know what you can expect from the lessons which you will get in this class." Ze Pakt 2 ketels op en zet die op aparte tafeltjes.   
"Today we will make a simple sleeping potion, this is the recipe stands on the blackboard. DobbyFan en CC pakken hun ingrediënten en een maatglas voor het water dat ze nodig hebben.

"Goed, ehh, take one gallon water." leest CC half hard op. "Wat is in hemelsnaam een gallon?" mompelt DF. "4, nul nogwatters liter dacht ik. Toen ik in Amerika zat, hadden ze het ook telkens over gallons. En ik maar denken dat het over Galjoenen ging!" CC giet voorzichtig de maatbeker vol. "Ik ga er maar vanuit dat dit een gallon is hoor!" Mevrouw Dingley kijkt een beetje vreemd als ze samen met hun toverdranken beginnen, en dan ook Nederlands praten. "Could you please talk in English, I don't understand this language." "Oh, sorry. We were talking about that gallon." zegt DF snel.   
Het toverdranken brouwen is veel leuker dan ze gedacht hebben. Gelukkig voor CC zijn er geen gore dode dieren nodig, alleen een half pakje gaasvliegjes. "This is fun!" mompelt CC de halve tijd, terwijl ze in dr toverdrank roert, en dingen er bij gooit. Ook DF vind het leuker dan ze gedacht had. "I was thinking the whole time about a kind of Snape teacher..." "Don't worry, I am not like that!" lacht mevrouw Dingley, die er maar een beetje bij staat, omdat ze niet veel kan helpen. Af en toe praten ze wat, maar het Toverdranken brouwen neemt hen teveel in beslag zodat het vrijwel helemaal stil is in lokaal D4, afgezien van het geluid van vlammen en 2 borrelende toverdranken.   
Na een halfuurtje hebben ze allebei alle ingrediënten toegevoegd, kunnen ze alleen nog wachten. "Now it has to boil for ten minutes." zegt profesor Dingley, die uiteindelijk maar op dr bureau is gaan zitten. Df en CC gaan achter hun ketels vandaan. Af en toe regelen ze de stand van de vlammen, maar verder doen ze niet veel. Na tien minuten komt er een groen achtige damp van de ketels af. CC's toverdrank is ietsje donkerder dan die van DF. "I think I've put not enough things- ze wijst naar een half pakje gaasvliegjes- "In it. I just threw a bit in, because those dead things look horrible!" "It doesn't matter really much, but the Sleeping Potion will be less strong with more of these flies." Professor Dingley giet twee flesjes vol met Df's en CC's toverdrank. "Usually I grade them, but this time I will only have a look at them to see how advanced the skills of both of you are."

Ze loopt naar een kast, opent hem en pakt een kooi met eeen paar witte muizen.   
"look, on these mices i will test you potions, it is just that your pations look good, otherwise I shouldn't have used animals.." Als eerste pakt ze Dobbyfan drankje en doet er een beetrje van in een pipetje, pakt daarna een muis en doet een beetje van de drank in het bekje. DE muis slikt en valt direct in slaap. Professor Dingley legt de muis heel voorzichtig weer neer in het kooitje.   
"well, it works perfect!! it seems to be all oke, if i would give you a grade it would between a E and an O.." Nu pakt ze CC's drankje en neemt ook daarvan een beetje in een pipet en pakt nog een muis. Ze doet ook bij deze muis een beetje in het mondje en de muis slikt het snel door, maar valt niet gelijk in slaap. Hij spartelt eerst nog FF en slaapt dann vredig in.(ne hij gaat NIET dood maar k weet ff geen andere worrden)   
"Hmmz, you obviously used too many flie, next time I would prefer it when you do use your 'weegschaal'. But still, it is working so you should get an A." ze brengt de muizen weer weg en geeft DF en CC de opdracht om hun spullen alvast op te ruimen. Alles verloopt goed tot CC plotseling haar doos met ingrdieneten met een gil van zich afschuift. Er vallen een paar zakjes open op de grond.   
"AHH die- die kakkerlak bewoog!!!!!" ze stuift achteruit en stoot daarbij een tafeltje om.   
"oh komop, dat kan helamal niet want ze zijn schoon. Komop help me eens met opruimen." DobbYfan was al gebukt bezig alle dooie kakkerlakken terug in een zakje te stoppen.   
"oooh nee ik WEIGER die GORE beesten aan te raken!!" DobbYfan zucht maar eens diep en ruimt alles voor CC op.


	20. Professor Mulligan

Hoofdstuk 20: Madame Mulligan

**A/N: **Sorry mevrouw van Beijnum: Het is uw eigen schuld, WIJ mogen geen 'hallo' tegen u zeggen**!**

Na vijf minuutjes ligt er niets meer op de grond, en heeft CC weer een vol zakje kakkerlakken. "Yugh, dat we dit beesten ooit moeten gebruiken, bah iel!" mompelt CC, terwijl ze met haar toverstok het zakje terug in de doos gooit. "Volgens mij ga jij het nog wel moeilijk krijgen, maden, meelwormen, larven, kokerw-" "HOU OP DF JAKKES!" gilt CC. Df wisselt snel een blik uit met professor Dingley, die glimlacht. "If you are scared of worms, you can try a Anti-phobia-spell?" "Yeah, that would be great! I used the whole time we were flying a self-invented one, and it worked quite well.." zegt CC enthousiast. "Can you perform it right now?" "I suppose so..." CC mompelt "_Nontimenta_" en tikt zichtzelf met dr toverstok. "The words are latin for "no fear" and I thought it would be a nice spell." legt ze snel uit. "CC, probeer het, ben je nog steeds bang voor kakkerlakken?" DF barst bijna in lachen uit als CC doodernstig het zakje pakt, er 1tje uithaalt, en hem aan zijn pootjes vast houdt. "WHAAA NEEE CC HE BAH!"gilt DF keihard als CC hem 2 centimeter van Df's gezicht laat bungelen. "Wie is er nou bang, ik of jij?" "Jij ook he? Finite Intecatem!" DF schiet de spreuk midden in CC's arm. "WHAA Jakkes!" Gillend laat CC de kakkerlak direct vallen, maar laat zich verder niet van de wijs brengen. "Tarantellerga!" Een groen-blauw achtige straal schiet uit haar toverstok, naar DF. Die struikelt omdat haar benen beginnen te dansen. "CC! Ik zei niet dat-" Ze moet zichzelf ergens aan vastgrijpen om te voorkomen dat ze zou vallen - "we gingen duelleren..." "Zeg sorry, en ik beëindig de spreuk!" pest CC. "Ja nou, he, uhhh" DF denkt snel na. "Stichting Ode voor de wRiemelde Rupsen- en dan iets met een y." Lachend mompelt professor Dingley "Finite!" waarop DF als een zak naar beneden valt: midden boven op de kakkerlak. "Boontje komt om zijn loontje DF!" Snel krabbelt DF overeind als de bel gaat. "I won't give you much homework to do, well, let's see, write a piece about larvae in Potion-" "Please, why do we have to do _that_ kind of homework?" onderbreekt CC haar. "Well, it's a kind of detention for your Wizard Duel with Dobby. I _could_ have given you _real_ detention..." CC trekt een quasi-zuur gezicht. "Wat zei ik je CC? Eigen schuld dikke bult!" Snel duikt ze opzij om CC's ganzenveer te ontwijken, en grabbelt meteen haar eigen spullen bij elkaar. CC twijfelt even tussen een Scheurbezwering en haar eigen spullen inpakken, maar besluit uiteindelijk tot een compromis: ze gooit nog (al gruwelend) een halve kakkerlak naar DF, en pakt dan haar spullen in.   
Lachend zeggen ze professor Dingley gedag, en dan is het tijd voor hun eerste les Frans. "Waar moeten we nu eigenlijk heen?" "Lokaal 10 ofzo toch?" "Ja zal wel he, als jij het weet..." "DF! Dat zei mijn hele vorige klas ook al, omdat ik de enige was die de moeite nam om het op te schrijven!" "Wie bedoel je nou met vorige klas? G2H ofzo of die andere?" "Het is G2_a_ maar ik bedoel de burgklas, B1g." "Ow, nouja, maakt niets uit, waar gaan we nou naar toe?" "Eerst maar eens uit die dungeon- kerker wirwar komen he?" Ze lopen naar een gang, die de centrale gang van de kerkers lijkt te zijn. Er lopen behoorlijk veel leerlingen al kletsen en overleggend langs hen heen. Ook deze keer worden er weer de nodige opmerkingen gemaakt over hun schilden (die ze nu zelf amper meer op merken) maar ze nergeren het, en lopen de trap op naar de Aankomsthal. Ook daat is het helemaal vergeven van de leerlingen, die naar hun lokalen gaan. "Dit is echt erg joh, hoe druk!"   
CC en DF wringen zich naar de trappen, op zoek naar lokaal 10. "Volgens mij is het op de 1ste verdieping als ik dit systeem zo zie..." peinst DF. "Volgens mij zit er toch nog wel aardig wat logica in. Zou je niet echt denken van deze wirwar..."   
Ze lopen samen naar de Grote zaal, om daar te lunchen. Na 2 dagen helemaal niets gegeten of gedronken te hebben behalve Toverdranken, zijn ze toch wel blij om weer iets te eten. CC loopt half afwezig mee met DF, en wil bijna naast haar gaan zitten, als ze ziet dat ze bij de Huffelpuf-tafel staat. "Ow, sorry... Df, tot zo he? In de hal?" DF knikt. Zo'n grote verdwaal-partij als toen was niet echt handig, dus is het beter om meteen buiten de Grote Zaal af te spreken.   
Snel loopt CC naar haar eigen tafel,en gaat naast Eliza zitten. "Hey Liz!" "Ching! What happened with you? Where were you?" "Relax, everything is all right, I suppose. One problem: I've to hold a Occlumens-thing-shield on all the time, so I can't just go sleeping. That's why I did not went back to the dormitory..." "Doesn't matter, but tell me, what's going on?" "We were Called or something-" "WHAT? CALLED?!" "What's the matter?" "Didn't you know how creepy that is? Somebody is trying to break into your MIND!" "So what? We've got shields on now..." Als het eten op de tafels verschijnt, grijpt CC een kan met ijskoud pompoen sap (iets wat haar altijd al lekker heeft geleken) en schenkt een glas vol. Dan pakt ze de vertrouwde schaal met rijst, schept haar bord vol, en begint met grote happen haar eten naar binnen te schrokken. "Sorry, didn teat fotwo day'o Im 'eryungry" mompelt ze met volle mond tegen de andere meiden uit haar jaar. Het pompoensap is erg lekker: Het smaakt net als water, maar dan met iets 'extra's'. Als CC eindelijk weer een beetje bijgekomen is, is het ook bijna tijd, dus ze neemt snel afscheid, en loopt naar de hal.   
Daar staat DF ook al te wachten, en samen proberen ze zich weer door de massa te werken. Na een paar minuten zijn de uit de drukte en bij lokaal 10. Het ziet er nogal oud en bedompt uit, maar hun ervaring met de lokalen van Zweinstein heeft hen geleerd dat het lokaal er compleet anders uit kan zien.   
Na een paar minuten gaat de deur open, en loopt CC als eerste naar binnen, geduwd door DF. "Ja hallo, ga jij maar mooi als eerste! Jij bent er toch zo goed in?" "Helemaal niet DF! Ik haal er alleen maar 7 ens op!" "MAAR 7ens?" snuift DF. "Daar zou ik van dromen!" "Ik niet hoor! Ik haal toch liever een 8 of een 9!" "Zeur toch niet, wees blij!" grijnst DF.   
"Hello ladies!" zegt een scherpe stem, met een zeer duidelijk Oxford accent. "Wha- Oh, sorry, miss I dunno what you name is." ratelt CC half opgewonden. Snel gaan DF en CC ergens zitten.   
"Good afternoon. I'm mrs. Mulligan, teacher French. I prefer to be called mrs Mul-" "Yeah, sorry for that, but I didn't know your name, it wasn't on my course schedule, so-" "I'd rather have if you spoke to me with "thou"." "WHAT?" roept CC half uit. _Wil dat mens nou gij genoemd worden?_ "But I don't know half of the verbs with thou?" werpt ze tegen. DF zit er maar een beetje bij, verbaasd starend naar CC die toch wel erg brutaal aan het worden is. "Never mind, and shut up please, I want to start with the lesson." Verschrikt houdt CC op met haar tegenwerpingen, en grijpt een vel perkament, inkt en een veer uit haar tas.   
"This class won't differ very much with the classes you had on your _Muggle_ School." Het valt DF op dat ze het woord 'dreuzel' op een vreemde manier uitspreekt, alsof het een scheldwoord is. "You'll get the words, grammar, etcetera. Now I'd like you to have a conversation in French with me, to see what your skills in French are." Df kijkt CC zenuwachtig aan. In het FRANS praten? Ook CC heeft er absoluut geen zin in. "Jakkes ik kan helemaal geen Frans! Ja schrijven en lezen misschien, maar PRATEN?" "Bonjour madame Brouwer, ça va?" "Come on, I thought Dumbledore told you to not to use Brouwer!" "I didn't say you to conversate in English, so-" "Ego sum non delactat with that fact you're treating us like mud!" basrt SS uit. "Je ne adore pas mon other nom, c'est ChingChuan and nothing else. And to answer thoust question, ça va bien." "Tu fait bien?" "What did you- What sayst thou?" CC denkt snel na over die rare Engelse werkwoords vormen. "Je- ego non comprende pas." "Well, let's try it with Tessa." DF schrikt zich wild als ze haar eigen naam hoort, maar probeert er toch het beste van te maken. "Bonjour madame Ferwerda. Ça va?" "Je va bien?" "Tu fait bien?" "Uhhhh I suppose I do things good? Huh? I don't understand?"   
Professor Mulligan zucht, als ze naar CC en DF kijkt, die snel een blik uit wisselen. "What thinkest thou from us?" giert CC die haar lachen niet meer in kan houden. "Do thou knoweth how funny this is BWAAAK!" Ook Df ligt zowat dubbel. "Didstingth (or something) thy know that my old English teacher did the same? Oh this is funny!"   
Een beetje bozig kijkt professor Mulligan naar Df en CC. "Now please calm down, then we will discuss your skills in French. I see the speaking skills of both of you aren't very good." "Yeah, that's right!" zegt CC. "Then I will test your writing skills. Please write something down about yourself." Ze geeft CC en Df een vel perkament, met het logo van Zweinstein er op. "COOL This is great parchment! Where did y- tho-thy getsth it?"roept DF enthousiast. Professor Mulligan zucht weer. "Ten points from Ravenclaw van Hufflepuf. Now, could you please stop being stupid, and pay attentiojn to me." Verontwaardig kijkt DF naar Mulligan. "_10 punten, verdikkie, tien punten!_"denkt ze kwaad. "_Kom op zeg, zijn ze hier zo stom met punten?_" CC werpt ook een boze blik op Professor Mulligan, die zich er niets van aan trekt. "Well, go on with writing." CC buigt zich over haar vel perkament.   
_Chere madame Mulligan,   
je m'appelle ChingChuan Chiu. J'ai 13 ans. J'aime français, mais je n'adore pas ce.   
__Je suis [witch] et _  
"Time's up. Please write your name and house above it, and hand it in please." DF staart zwetend naar haar blaadje. Verder dan haar naam was ze nog niet gekomen. "Does this really- Are you going to grade it?" "_THOU_" snauwt Professor Mulligan. "Yes, I am going to grade it. Something wrong with that?" "No, but-" "Don't interrupt me then!"   
De hele les gaat zo door. CC of DF die af en toe een opmerking maken, Professor Mulligan die een antwoord terug snauwt: al met al wordt de sfeer er niet beter op, vooral niet als professor Mulligan CC de hele tijd Femke blijft noemen. Na een stuk of 4x zeggen dat ze het liever niet heeft, reageert ze gewoon niet meer. Met veel moeite moeten DF en CC mondeling een stuk tekst vertalen. "_C'était un jour assoupi et pluvieux. Monsieur Stephan Macalister a marché dans son jardin sous un grand parapluie jaune._ Femke, please translate this." Het boekje is helemaal beduimeld en afgerafeld, maar blijkbaar noemt professor Mulligan dit goede lectuur. CC kijkt snel naar profesoor Mulligan, die haar ogen op CC richt. "Femke, go on, you can do this." CC staart vrolijk (meer beledigd) de andere kant op, en wil bijna een liedje gaan fluiten. "I won't tell it trice, Femke, go on, translate this!" "Who's Femke, actually?" zegt CC uiteindelijk. Professor Mulligan zucht. "I'll talk to your Head of House then." Ze staart verbaasd naar CC, die helemaal niet onder de indruk is van die bedreiging. "I don't care, even if you went to Dumbledore. He knows I do not want to bear that name! Flitwick-" DF mompelt stiekem "_Professor_" "-doesn't care about such things!" Professor Mulligan zucht, maar geeft niet uit. "Well. Tessa, would you mind to do it?" Hakkelend begint DF met vertalen. "Het w- It was a day. Huh? What does assoupi mean? Well, doesn't matter. Pluiet or something was rain, so it was a ... and rain day. Then a person, a man called Stephen or something au marhe'- In the supermarket? Wait,- Then a man was in the supermarket and did something with the rain. Huh? He bewitched it or something?"   
De arme DF is de hele les gedwongen om tekst te vertalen, omdat CC nog steeds weigert om de luisteren. Soms fluistert ze wel iets naar DF, om dan meteen af gesnauwd te worden. Aan het einde van de les, als de bel gaat, zucht DF opgelucht. "You'll translate the first chapter of this story, and hand it in tomorrow." zegt professor Mulligan streng. "Tomorrow? But we haven't got French then!" "You can give it to another teacher." Snel krabbelen DF en CC hun huiswerk neer. Dat wordt vanavond óf hulp inroepen van een paar aardig HPO-ers, óf keihard werken met een woordenboek er bij.

Hmmz, waar moeten we nu heen"CC grijpt haar tas en haalt haar rooster eruit. "Hmmz, geschiedenis van de toverkunst..Heb jij dat opstel mee?"   
"Hmmz, nou je het zegt, k zal even kijken"ze graaft even in haar tas tot ze de rol perkament heeft gevonden. "pfieuw, k heb m gevonden, k was even bang dat k was vergeten."' Plotseling trekt CC een geschrokken gezicht   
"wacht eens heb ìk hem wel"ze begint nu ook in haar tas te graven en na een minuutje of vijf heeft ze hem eindelijk gevonden.   
"Sjoow, hoeveel boeken heb jij wel niet meegenomen!!"Met een verbaasd gezicht kijkt DobbyFan naar ChingChuan's overvolle tas   
"Nouja, k heb gewoon een aantal transfiguratie boeken meegenomen, om me niet te hoeven vervelen als we iets voor onszelf mogen nog even voor de bel..." Ze lopen verder en komen bij het geschiedenis van de toverkunst lokaal aan. Nog geen 10 seconden later komt professor Binns aangelopen. Ze doet de deuren open en ze lopen naar binnen Binns gaat achter haar bureau zitten en DF en CC gaan maar weer achter de bureaus voor professors Binns' bureau zitten.   
"Well, let's start with the lesson"   
"ho-ho wait a second.. Don't we have to hand in our essay's??"   
"An essay? No that was for Monday!!" CC en DF kijken elkaar aan. Maar Binns gaat gelijk weer verder.   
"well, today I will tell more about what I told you last Monday"Hij begint mompelend te vertellen en dat geeft DF en CC de mogelijkheid om Briefjes door te geven. DF is al heel snel aan het schrijven en nog geen 30 seconden nadat Binns was begonnen met mompelen schuift ze het briefje naar CC.   
  
_Yo, vet stom! We hadden dat opstel ook pas in het weekend kunnen maken, Maarja nu hebben we het wel al lekker af _  
CC schrijft snel terug eb binnen no-time is er al bijna een rol perkament doorheen. Binns denkt blijkbaar dat ze verwoedt aantekeningen maken, want hij zegt er niks van. Ze hebben beiden wel een klein mini stukje perkament voor wat belangrijke punten liggen, maar die van Dobbyfan is nog bijna leeg en die van CC staat pas voor de helft vol.


	21. Toch nog een HP Fan!

**A/N: **Danku voor alle reviews! Het verhaal gaat nog steeds door hoor, wees niet bang, je kunt alles lezen op: (Twomade à ForumFriendsForever) maar ik kom er niet zo heel erg vaak aan toe om het helemaal te corrigeren enzo. Er kunnen dus nog genoeg fouten in zitten, sorry daarvoor!

**Hoofdstuk 21: Tóch nog een HP-fan!**

_Pff, CC wat schrijf jij nou allemaal?_ krabbelt DF snel neer. _Gewoon, een paar belangrijke dingen, jaartallen, Jeweet wel!_ schrijft CC terug in haar bijna onleesbare handschrift. Soms spat de inkt helemaal uit, en komt er een mooie inktvlek op het blaadje, die CC dan meestal direct helemaal uitvaagt met haar hand.  
Profesoor Binns neuzelt wat door over de geschiedenis van de Toverkunst. "Well, when the few wizards, or Sjamans, as the Muggles called them, discovered there were more of th-" CC laat de man lekker kletsen, en trekt het blaadje naar zich toe. _Oh wat saaaai_. _Ja zeg dat wel, Gaaaaaap_ schrijft DF terug. CC staart een poosje glazig voor zich uit, en krijgt dan een idee. _Galgje?_ schrijft ze met snelle halen, waardoor ze bijna dr potje inkt omstoot. Snel pakt ze het, met een blik op Binns die niets door heeft, en schrijft snel verder.  
CC gaat als eerste. DF snapt helemaal geen bal meer van het woord, wat "_Vrachtwagenaanhangerrechterachterbandventieldopdoosje_" blijkt te zijn. _Wattisdat nou weer voor geks?_ schrijft DF, en kijkt CC vreemd aan, die dr lachen zowat niet in kan houden. _Nou, iemand uit mijn klas deed het onder grieks. Was ook een soort galgje. Echt lol!_ DF denkt snel na, en tekent 3 streepjes. _Your turn!_ grijnst DF. Als CC uiteindelijk 'hangt', zegt DF uiteindelijk maar het woord, 'nox'. Nu is het DF die grijnst, en CC die verbaasd kijkt.  
"What do you think you are doing?" snauwt Binns opeens. Zonder dat ze het doorhadden, is hij achter hen gaan staan. Blijkbaar heeft hij dus het hele 'nox' gebeuren gezien. "Well, we were taking notes, you know!" liegt DF met een uitgestreken gezicht, en vergeet daarbij niet om Binns recht in z'n ogen te kijken. Df pakt het blaadje met het galgje erop, en geeft het aan Binns. CC sist nog snel: "Nee!" maar het is al te laat: Df merkt haar fout pas als Binns streng naar hen tweeën kijkt. "What? Oh- piep!" Het is eruit voor ze er erg in heeft, en Binns staart naar haar alsof ze een vreselijk vloek over hem heeft uitgesproken. "Don't say that again, mrs. Ferwerda! All right, I won't gieve you detention, but I want you to pay attention to me." Met een ijzingwekkende blik kijkt hij eerst CC, dan Df recht in dr ogen, en gaat verder met vertellen. Df ziet zich nu wel gedwongen om te luisteren, en CC luistert ook maar. De les is nu een stuk saaier: Elke keer dat CC op dr horloge kijkt, moet ze constateren dat er nog maar 30 seconden over zijn.  
Aan het einde van de les krijgen ze gelukkig geen huiswerk: Het zou wat wezen, na zo'n oersaaie les...  
Opgelucht pakken DF en CC hun spullen, en lopen naar buiten.  
"Dat was echt vet op het nippertje!" zucht CC. "Ja zeg dat wel! Z'n uitdrukking... Weet je hoe eng!" "Ach ja, waarom pak je dan ook het verkeerde blaadje? Weet je hoe stom dat moet staan? Met een stalen gezicht liegen, en dan opeens het verkeerde blaaadje geven!" CC giert het uit van het lachen. "Jij zo van: "Oh wij deden toch niets, geef je het blaaaadje, whahaha!" DF kijkt eerst een beetje geïrriteerd, maar raakt dan aangestoken door CC, en al snel liggen ze beiden helemaal dubbel. Sommige leerlingen die passeren fluisteren iets tegen hun vrienden, maar de meesten negeren Df en CC compleet, alsof er niet een tweetal mensen staat te gieren en te brullen van het lachen.

Na een tijdje heeft Dobbyfan alleen nog de hik, en Cc krampen in haar buik.  
"waar hik moeten we zometeen hik heen"  
"Naar astronomie, je weet wel, in de noordertoren"  
"O, nou dan hik kunnen we beter gaan, want al hebben we hik dan een kleine pauze, anders halen we hik het nooit!!" Daarom beginnen ze te lopen en met een windroos bezwering halen ze het makkelijk binnen de pauze. Ze laten zich op de grond zakken en DobbyFan haalt het Toverdranken boek uit haar tas, en is er binnen no-time in verdiept. CC pakt er een over Transfiguratie en begint daar in te lezen. na een minuutje of drie stoot Dobbyfan Ching aan.  
"jeetje, moet je hier eens kijken, ze hebben echt vet coole drankjes, kijk hier één om onzichtbaar te worden voor een uurtje, en WoW! deze is pas cool, moet je zien, die tekeningen, Ow, ik ga gelijk vragen of ik hem mag brouwen!!" Omdat ze zo enthousiast is heeft DF ongemerkt het boek weer op haar schoot getrokken en CC kan niet zien welke drank ze bedoeld.  
"yo, welke drank, ik kan het niet zien"  
"oh, sorry, hij is echt heel erg cool kijk, je kan je haar in elke kleur veranderen die je maar wilt!! oh, ik ga denk ik oranje doen, of groen, dat is ook cool!!" De Bel gaat en ze staann op. 5 minuten later komt er een Vrouw aangelopen, die de Noordertoren open maakt en klimmen een eindje naar boven, tot ze bij een klaslokaal zijn, de lerares doet de deur open en ze gaan naar binnen.  
"hello, I'm Professor Sinistra, who of you is ChingChuan en who is Dobby" CC stapt gelijk naar voren.  
"i'm ChingChuan"  
"well, and I'm Tes- oh I mean Dobby"  
Professor Sinistra loopt nar haar bureau en haalt er een soort bol uit die ze op een houdertje zet.  
"well, as you now we study the stars is this class. This thing"ze wees op de bol" is this" ze drukte op de boven kant en het leek alsof hij explodeerde. Er kwamen honderden witte lichtpuntjes uit die ronddraaiden. na 30 seconden stonden ze stil en was het complete sterrenstelsel te bewonderen.  
"Wow, this is rally COOL!"  
"Jah, echt vet mooi!!" Dobbyfan vergeet gewoon om engels te praten bij het zien van zoiets magisch en moois.  
"What sis you say? I didn't understand it" DobbyFan wordt een beetje rood  
"oh, sorry, that was Dutch, i said that is was really really beautiful"

"I suppose it's difficult, to talk English all the time?" Professor Sinistra glimlacht. Df wordt nog roder, en stottert: "Well, most of the time it goes quit well, but sometimes..."Gelukkig gaat professor Sinistra weer verder met haar uitleg.  
"Usually you get lessons at midnight, but because this is your first Astronomy lesson ever, this lesson is at a normal time. However, the next time will be at midnight. Well, you saw this orb. If you do this-" Professor Sinistra tikt met haar toverstok op de bol- "you can see the whole galaxy in it. It isn't like _real_ stars, but I can show you quite a bit..." Ze wenkt DF en CC om dichterbij te komen. "In this subject you will learn the positions of the stars and planets, some sterrenbeelden and of course, the periods of the moon. These periods are very important for potion-making," DF kijkt blij naar CC, "so you will have to learn them first. The students in third an fourth year are supposed to know them already, but many students make still mistakes. That's the reason why you have to pay attention in my lessons, because it can be important for other subjects too. Well, do you understand all of this?" DF knikt, maar CC kijkt bedenkelijk naar profesoor Sinistra. "Well, I think I have a question," zegt ze nadenkend. "Go on then!" CC aarzelt wel een beetje, maar als ze Df en professor Sinistra nieuwsgierig naar haar ziet kijken, begint ze snel te ratelen. "Well, you told about those moon periods. But isn't that just the same as Astrology or Divination? Because I thought people predicted someone's future with the moon periods... But, the reason of this question is that I don't want any subject with is similar to Divination. We had a few days ago, before that Calling things, our first lesson Divination, and it was-" CC kijkt snel naar professor Sinistra- "really horrible." Professor Sinistra kijkt CC begrijpend aan. "Well, maybe this subject _has_ something to do with Divination, but no more than only the positions of the sterrenbeelden and the stars. But, the moonperiods _do_ have effect on the life on earth. Just look at the tides: they're existing because of the moon. I can understand you don't want to get involved in all those Divination stuff, I don't like it either, but I think that Astronomy is a very usefull subject, and you should follow it if you are following potions too." CC kijkt even bedenkelijk. "_Ja, het is natuurlijk nuttig voor Toverdranken, maar ja, ik bedoel maar he, alleen het idee dat het met sterren en manen en standen en weetikhet niet te maken heeft..._ denkt ze vertwijfeld. "Well..." zegt ze na een tijdje, " I'll try it, I mean actually I can't say anything about the subject if I haven't got a _real_ lesson yet..." "A wise decision, ChoingChuan!" zegt professor Sinistra vriendelijk. "Well, I was talking about the moon periods. Because you will need them, even in the very easy potions. Most of the simple potions- I know, I'm not a potions teacher, however, most of the easy potions aren't really affected by the moonperiods. But the more difficult ones, like Veritaserum-" Professor Sinistra wordt onderbroken door een gil van DF. "So that does exist? COOL! I never knew that!" "Oh..." Professor Sinistra kijkt even nadenkend naar DF. "It was in... Goblet of Fire, isn't it?" DF kijkt professor Sinistra nu helemaal verbouwereerd aan. "Did you- Did you really- Is it true?" stamelt ze verbaasd. "But I thought..." "Many wizards are against the Harry Potter books, because it are lies about our world they think. But I see it as fiction, maybe based on our worl,d and many things are the same, but the plot, the storyline are completely difficult, so many things made up, by only one person.. Impressive!" Ook CC kijkt professor Sinistra vol ontzag aan. Is er dan tóch iemand die HP kan waarderen, niet alleen om aardig te zijn, maar gewoon ECHT?  
"All right, enough about Harry Potter, if you want to talk more about it, you'll have to stay after-" professor Sinistra knipoogt, waardoor Df en CC zien dat ze het eigenlijk best leuk vindt om over HP te praten, maar toch echt verder moet met lesgeven. "I've told you enough about that moonperiods, here's a moonchart, on wich you can see all of the periods. Professor Sinistra grabbelt twee blaadjes van haar bureau af, en geeft ze aan ChingChuan en DobbyFan.  
Het ziet er werkelijk waar vreemd uit. Er staat een rondje op, met een hele boel strepen en pijltjes, en met moeilijkheid zijn er dingen te ontcijferen als: "Maankalf" of "Zilverwortel". Professor Sinistra legt nog iets uit over de maankaart, maar DF en CC snappen er beiden helemaal geen bal van. Ja, het zou iets te maken hebben met de verschillende planten, maar het was zoveel gekriebel dat ze het niet meer snappen.  
Als de bel gaat, kijkt professor Sinistra snel op. "Oh, it's already time... Well, usually I give essays for homework, well lets see... Write something down about the role of Astronomy in the Harry Potter books. Isn't too difficult, is it?" grijnst ze.  
Df en CC schrijven blij het huiswerk op, en pakken hun tassen. Eindelijk: VRIJ!!!!!!

Helemaal blij en in hun nopjes lopen DF en CC het lokaal uit. Zodra de deur achter hen dichtklapt, begint DF direct met ratelen. "Weet je hoe cool! EEN HP-FAN HIER OP DEZE SCHOOL! YEAAAH!" gilt ze keihard, zodat iedereen naar haar kijkt. Maar ook CC laat duidelijk merken dat ze blij is: Ze maakt een rondedansje om DF heen, en jubelt zowat van blijdschap. Het is dan ook iets wat ze helemaal niet verwacht hadden. Een HP-fan op deze school? Terwijl ze dachten dat iedereen anti-HP was...  
Helemaal blij lopen ze naar de bibliotheek. Ze hebben niet zo heel erg extreem veel huiswerk, maar ja, een compleet hoofdstuk vanuit het Frans vertalen is toch erg veel werk... "Ik begin met dat maden-opstel hoor, hallow zeg, ga ik mijn dag eens lopen verzieken met een verhaal over vliegende paraplu-en!" zegt CC heel beslist. "Nou, ik doe hetzelfde: Frans voor het laatst! Mmm, dat Astronomie opstel... Dat krijg ik misschien nog wel voor het eten af... Heb jij je HP-boeken bij je?" "Ja, hoezo?" "Waarschijnlijk heb ik ze in het Engels nodig..." "Ik haal ze wel effe." Terwijl CC weg loopt, reserveert DF alvast twee plekjes aan een tafel. Al snel is ze aan het schrijven: Ze weet nog wel genoeg over Astronomie ind de HP-boeken om het een poosje zonder boeken af te kunnen. Na ongeveer 10 minuutjes is CC ook teruggekomen, en pakt ze dr spullen uit haar tas.

Ze kletsen nog even, maar beginnen dan direct aan hun huiswerk. Het is nog anderhalf uur voor het eten, dus ja, dan moeten ze dus opstellen makkelijk af kunnen krijgen. Gruwelend slaat CC een boek over Magische Larven open, en begint met schrijven. DF is net klaar met haar inleiding, ongeveer 5 centimeter, en pakt 1 van de HP boeken van CC. Ze bekijkt hem even, en strijkt over de gebobbelde kaft. "Wat is hier mee gebeurd? Nat geworden?" "Ja, nou, eh, ik heb hem in bed laten vallen..." zegt CC verlegen. "Tenminste, het was niet mijn schuld, nouja, ook weer wel... Ik was vergeten om de deur op slot te doen, en toen kwam mijn vader binnen. Toen liet ik hem dus vallen!" "ChingChuan Chiu toch! Een HP-boek onteren!" zegt DF gemaakt streng. "Ohhh, ONS heilige boek!" lacht CC. "En de straffe hier op is..." zegt Df met een domineeachtige stem. "uw huiswerk tot in de puntjes maken!" "En je zegt dat ik een Ravenklauwer ben terwijl je vind ik dat ik mijn huiswerk beter moet maken?" "Huffelpuffers zijn tenminste ijverig!" zegt Df triomfantelijk.

Het huiswerk maken gaat opzich best snel. Df heeft wel wat moeite om een fatsoenlijk iets te schrijven over Astronomie in de HP-boeken: er staat niet veel over in. CC daarentegen, heeft weer té veel informatie: e moet zowat alles samenvatten, in haar eigen woorden zetten en daar ook nog een normaal opstel over schrijven. Dat is dan ook de reden dat ze toch al bijna 1 meter heeft, afgezien van alle uitgekraste zinnen. "Ja, 't komt gewoon omdat ik links ben..." zegt ze moedeloos. "Nu kan ik alles weer gaan overschrijven!" "Daar wordt je hard van!" "Oh ja? Ik heb al wel mooi 1 meter, en jij nog maar 75 centimeter, en jij hebt nog wel een groter handschrift!" "Huffelpuffers zijn ijveriger op hun handschrift dan op hun huiswerk!"is DF's excuus. "LOL!"

Ze buigen zich weer over de opstellen. Een halfuur lang is het enige wat je in hen buurt kunt horen het gekras van veren, en af en toe CC die driftig een half-vervaagde zin overnieuw schrijft, waardoor er een afschuwelijk, kippenvelverwekkend geluid ontstaat. Maar het is alle moeite dan ook dubbel en dwars waard: Als de bel voor het avond eten gaat, heeft DF 95 centimeter over Astronomie, en CC 123 centimeter over de larven, netjes gekalligrafeerd en al. "Hallo, CC, wat denk jij wel niet? Het hoeft geen kunstwerk te zijn..." "Ja, maar dat is het enige handschrift wat ik direct netjes doe..." Het ziet er dan ook echt vreselijk uit: In een zwierig, schuin handschrift staat er: "The use of larvae in Potions," met er onder een hele hoop tekst, en af en toe een klein kopje als: "Living larvae- dangerous or not?". "Volgens mij ben je 1 ding vergeten!" zegt DF pesterig. "Oh ja, wat? Ja ik kon geen goede inleiding bedenken dus-" "Nee, je naam." "OW SHIT!" roept CC, en schrijft snel haar naam er onder. Het ontsiert het hele kunstwerk wel: De naam ziet er een stuk slordiger uit. Voorzichtig voelt CC met een vinger of de inkt al droog is. Gelukkig is het al aardig gedroogd: nog wel een beetje vochtig, maar het vlekt al niet meer zo erg. Daarom legt ze dr snel een ander stuk perkament over, wrijft even, en komt dan tot de conclusie dat het veilig opgerold kan worden. Ook DF pakt dr opstel snel, rolt het op, en doet het in haar tas. "Zullen we vanaaf gaan HPO-eren? Die stomme vertaling..." "Ja goed idee!" antwoordt CC. "Na het eten weer in de bieb?" "Yup!"

Hongerig gaan ze de bieb uit, op weg naar hun derde fatsoenlijke avondeten.


	22. Fight between two best friends

A/N: Dingen in hoofdstukken verdelen haat ik… Nouja, pech. Dank u allen voor de reviews ! Hoofdstuk 22: Fight between two best friends 

Als DobbyFan zich helemaal vol heeft gegeten gaat ze nog even naar de slaapzaal om haar spullen weg te leggen en nog een nieuwe rol perkament te pakken voor het larvenopstel. Darna snelt ze zich weer naar de bieb en gaat daar snel aan het werk. Na 10 minuten komt CC aangelopen.  
"He wat doe jij nou… We zouden toch op HPO gaan?"  
"Nou, ik moet mijn Larven opstel nog maken, en jij jouw astronomie... " CC trekt een bedenkelijk gezicht.  
"Kom op, dat kunnen we het hele weekend nog doen!! en we zijn al zo lang niet meer op HPO geweest.."CC kijkt DobbyFan vragend aan maar die schudt vastbesloten haar hoofd  
"Nee, ik ga het eerst maken, en dan kan ik morgen ofzo wel op HPO, en als ik nu ga beginnen kan ik vanavond ook nog wel een half uurtje." Ze draait zich vastbesloten om.  
"Aaahh, kom op, anders gaan we nu eerst een halfuurtje HPO en dàn aan de opstellen."  
"NEE, ik ga nu werken en daar mee uit!! je ziet maar wat jij gaat doen!!" Kwaad begint ze verder te schrijven. CC draait zich ook en en stormt naar de computers. Na een uurtje en tien minuten is DobbyFan klaar met haar werkstuk. Het is bijna anderhalve meter lang, en ze heeft geprobeerd om er ook tekeningen bij te maken, wat aardig is gelukt. Als de inkt is opgedroogd Rolt ze het perkament op, doet het in haar tas. Ze loopt naar de computers en ziet dat ze allemaal vrij zijn, op die waar CC zit na. DobbyFan gaat helemaal aan de andere kant zitten en start de computer op. Het zijn aardig snelle computers dus duurt het nog geen vijf minuten voordat hij is opgestart en ze op internet zit. Na een halfuurtje heeft ze de HP topics doorgewerkt en komt ze in de topic Fun terecht. Daar is een nieuwe topic, Wist je dat.. net als in de H&H. dat heeft ze altijd al leuk gevonden, dus al snel heeft ze een aantal regels geschreven en ze schrijft al haar irritaties van haar af. Onder andere over het feit dat CC en zij nu ruzie hebben, en bijna had ze willen schrijven over Zweinstein zelf, maar ze bedenkt zich nog net op tijd. Als ze de post eindelijk heeft gepost ziet ze dat het al tien voor negen is, en dus gaat ze naar de afdelingskamer. Daar aangekomen gaat ze gelijk naar de slaapzaal om haar spullen te dumpen. Daaraan gekomen ziet ze da6t er een uil op haar bed zit, met een aantal brieven en een pakje. Snel rent ze naar haar bed en haalt ze van de uil zijn pootjes af. Ze herkent het handschrift van haar ouders, maar ook van dr broers en zussen. Het volgende half uur is ze druk bezig met het lezen van de brieven. In allemaal staat ongeveer hetzelfde, dat ze blij zijn dat ze eindelijk weer weten waar ze is en dat het goed met haar gaat, en dat ze verbaasd zijn dat Toverkunst dus echt bestaat. Haar zus heeft zichzelf zelfs eindelijk overwonnen en is de HP boeken gaan lezen. In het pakketje zit een kruidcake en een flinke zak drop, waar DobbyFan beide verslaafd aan is en die zijn er beide niet in Engeland. Verder zit er nog wat nieuwe kleding in en wat andere hebbedingetjes.als ze klaar is met alles uitpakken en wat dropjes op heeft kijkt ze op haar horloge en ziet dat het al over half 10 is. Snel kleedt ze zich om en neemt de drankjes in, op het slaapdrankje na, Ze doet haar schild weg en slokt het drankje naar binnen. Nog geen halve minuut later is ze diep in slaap gevallen.

Als CC naar een computer loopt, ziet ze vanuit haar ooghoek dat DF echt gaat werken. "Nouja, die zoekt het maar uit! IK ga aan die verrotte vertaling werken!" Ze hijst haar tas omhoog, en zoekt naar het half gescheurde boekje. Na een paar seconden rommelen heeft ze het gevonden, pakt een stuk perkament en dr veer, en leest de eerste pagina. Het lijkt nogal saai, daarom start ze de computer op, en besluit hulp te vragen.  
Gelukkig is de computer snel opgestart: binnen een halve minuut is ze al bezig. Zodra ze online komt, wordt ze bestookt met gesprekken. Iedereen wil weten waarom ze zolang niet online is geweest, of de geruchten waar zijn etc.etc. Met een paar muisklikken blokkeert ze ze allemaal, behalve 1 gesprek. "Heeyz!" typt ze snel in als antwoord. "Heb jij toevallig verstand van Frans?" Ze weet zelf best wel dat Fred uitstekend is in Frans, maar toch...  
Na een beetje overhalen, heeft ze hem zover gekregen om het stuk te verhalen. Snel krabbelt ze het op het blaadje, nouja, krabbelt, kalligrafeert het op dr blad. "Nou kán dat rare gij-mens niet meer klagen. Perfect vertaald, mooi geschreven: Jammer voor haar als het niet goed is!" Als ze een snelle blik op de klok werpt, ziet ze dat ze al drie kwartier bezig is geweest. Ja, wat wil je, telkens die lappen tekst overtikken etc.etc.  
Omdat ze nu toch klaar is met dr opstel, gaat ze maar eens ECHT HPO-eren. "Al die tijd online gezeten, en niet op HPO? Het is een schande!" denkt ze bij zichzelf.  
Het forum is lekker druk: er zijn ongeveer 20 mensen online. Tevreden begint ze met posten: er is zat te doen! Het hele Algemeen board schijnt gewist te zijn ofzo, dus er zijn meer dan 15 topics om op de reageren... Als ze bij het board: "school en Werk" aan komt, wil ze bijna bij "op welke school zit je" posten: "Ik zit op het CCNV" als ze met een schok bedenkt dat ze daar helemaal niet meer op zit. En ja, posten "ik zit op Zweinstein" kan toch ook niet? Zuchtend gaat ze naar een ander board: Zweinstein is niet altijd even leuk. Dat je het geheim moet houden voor je beste (forum) vrienden er dus niet eens over kan praten, niet kunt zeggen dat je ruzie hebt met iemand omdat je anders de hele omstandigheden moet uitleggen, wat dus niet kan.  
Ongeveer een kwartier later schrikt ze even op. DF loopt naar de computer, dus ze heeft blijkbaar haar huiswerk al af. Maar ze zegt geen woord, loopt naar de andere kant van de tafel, en gaat daar zitten. Als even later DF wel online op MSN móet zijn (ze zit immers al een kwartier dr achter) is ze bij CC nog steeds niet online. "Raar mens! Heeft me zeker geblokt!" denkt CC bozig. "Wat is dat nou voor raars? HPO-eren en mijn huiswerk maken, en dan ruzie trappen omdat we toevallig iets anders wilden? Hallow, wij zijn verschillend. Ik ben nou eenmaal lui. Pech voor haar!" Maar als ze even later helemaal verdiept is in een spannend vervolgverhaal, merkt ze niet dat DF wegloopt. Pas na tien minuten, als het al negen uur is, merkt ze dat de bieb bijna helemaal uitgestorven is. Snel grabbelt ze dr spullen bijelkaar, en loopt de bieb uit.

Na een paar minuten lopen komt ze aan op de ziekenzaal. DF lijkt al diep in slaap, maar CC pakt dr boeken en perkament, smijt ze op het nachtkastje, en gaat op het bed zitten. Nadat ze zich snel uitgekleedt heeft: het schild past zich verrassend snel aan aan haar bewegingen, gaat ze in bed liggen, en knipt het lampje boven dr bed aan. Ze grijpt een HP-boek, veer en perkament, en begint te schrijven.  
Al snel is ze helemaal verdiept in haar opstel. Vroeger, oftwel een paar weken geleden maakte ze ook dr huiswerk in bed, en het beviel altijd wel goed. Dus waarom nu niet? Gelukkig let CC nu direct op dat ze mooi en netjes schrijft zodat ze niet alles weer over moet doen. En ja, netjes is het wel, maar erg snel gaat het niet. Als ze met moeite ze zin: "Astronomy lessons exists, according to the Harry Potterbooks, mostly out of practical things," heeft neergepend, legt ze eventjes haar veer neer, en bekijkt haar werk. Het is opzich aardig goed leesbaar, al begint het steeds slordiger te worden. Het is nu toch al wel aardig wat: al 25 centimeter inleiding! ChingChuan verbaast zich eigenlijk wel over het feit dat er toch nog behoorlijk wat over te schrijven is: DF zei van niet. Als ze weer denkt aan DobbyFan, kijkt ze snel opzij. Df ligt daar, helemaal diep in slaap. Een paar kleren, waar CC zeker van was dat Df die niet meegenomen had, een stel brieven en een lege verpakking drop ligt op dr nachtkastje. CC heeft al zo een beetje een vermoeden wat het is: DobbyFan heeft blijkbaar bericht van haar familie gekregen.  
Voorzichtig glijdt ze uit dr bed, en pakt een brief. Eigenlijk hoort ze dit niet te doen, dat weet CC zelf ook wel. Maar haar verlangen naar nieuws, al is het van DobbyFans ouders, is té groot. Ze wil eigenlijk wel weten hoe DF's ouders reageren. Zouden ZIJ het zijn die die rare Calling dingen deden? Snel vouwt ChingChuan het blaadje open.  
"_Lieve Tessa,  
Weet je hoe cool het is om nu eindelijk te weten waar je zit? We hadden wel eerder een uil gekregen, maar ik snapte er dus geen bal van. Is het een beetje leuk daar? Toveren enzo? Trouwens, ik heb nu eindelijk de HP-boeken gelezen. Wat wil je he, als je bloedeigen zus daar midden tussen in zit...  
Helaas, ik kan niet vele schrijven, die uil of wat het ook wezen zijn, zit te krassen als een weetiknietwat, duszz,  
Groetjes, Sandra_"  
Moedeloos vouwt ChingChuan het blaadje dicht. Dit is dus DUIDELIJK een teken dat DobbyFan's ouders dus echt van haar houden. Zij krijgt brieven, kleding drop, iets cake-achtigs, maar wat krijgt zij. ChingChuan Chiu? NIETS. Niets geen teken: "Ja we houden van je, we zijn blij voor je, hier wat dingen, kusjes doei!" dat dr ouders echt om haar geven. Ja, en HOE geven ze om haar: Haar willen vermoorden! Was dat immers niet de reden dat ze moest vluchten? Dat ze 4 of weet ik niet meer hoeveel dagen vliegend overleefd heeft? Was dat niet de reden dat de tovenaarswereld bijna ontdekt was, ze in zowat alle kranten die er maar bestonden gestaan heeft? Was het niet allemaal HUN schuld? Boos smijt ChingChuan het blaadje weer op DobbyFan's nachtkastje, en legt haar eigen Astronomie werk weg. "25 centimeter, ik ben al aardig op weg. Dat kan in het weekend ook nog wel." denkt ze.  
Ze pakt de twee flesjes met toverdrank, en draait de dop er vanaf. De eerste giet ze zo naar binnen. Dan pakt ze dr toverstok, mompelt "Finite Intecatem" en haar schild verdwijnt knipperend. Als ze dan de inhoud uit het paarse flesje naar binnenwerkt, voelt ze zich al helemaal duizelig en dromerig worden. "Mmm. Eventjes rust. Geen DF, geen ouders, niet."

Al snel ligt ChingChuan diep in slaap te snurken.

Als DobbyFan de volgende ochtend wakker wordt, is het nog donker, en als ze met een Lumos op haar horloge kijkt ziet ze dat het pas 6:00 is. Met een zucht laat ze zich weer in haar kussen vallen, tot ze beseft dat ze geen schild heeft. Vlug laat ze er een verschijnen. Nu hangt er een soort lichtblauwe gloed in de slaapzaal en kan Dobbyfan rondkijken.  
Alles is nog stil en Dobbyfan raakt aan het denken. "Het is toch wel stom dat ze nu ruzie heeft met CC" dacht ze geïrriteerd" en dat om zo een onbenullig iets! Misschien moest ze het maar weer goedmaken... en ontbijten samen met CC hier op de slaapzaal, met de kruidencake."  
Zachtjes staat DF op, en loopt naar haar kleding. Daar wilt ze haar broek oppakken, maar er valt wat af. Verbaasd raapt ze het op en ziet dat het één van de brieven is die ze in haar zak had gestopt. "Zou hij er uit zijn gevallen??" denkt ze verbaasd" Nee dat kan nooit, want in gewaden zitten hele diepe zakken! Dus moest iemand hem eruit gehaald hebben.." bedenkt DF verschrikt "En alleen CC is hier. HOE DURFT ZE!!! Zomaar in mijn spullen snuffelen!! Nou dan kan ze die cake ook wel vergeten!" Boos kleedt DobbyFan zich snel aan en gaat uit de ziekenzaal weg.  
DobbyFan loopt naar de grote zaal, en pakt daar een paar broodjes. Het eerste uur zouden ze divination hebben, maar omdat ze dat niet volgen gaat DobbyFan maar naar buiten. Daar gaat ze bij het meer op een bankje zitten en begint haar broodjes op te peuzelen. Als ze daar mee klaar is haalt ze het Franse huiswerk uit haar tas, samen met frans-nederlands en nederlands-engels woordenboeken en begint verwoed aan de vertaling te werken. Na iets meer dan een uurtje is ze klaar.  
Aangezien het nu pas 8:15 is, en haar les pas om 9:30 begint gaat DobbyFan weer naar binnen, daar aangekomen gaat ze naar de bieb en pakt een paar spreukenboeken. Ze gaat in een stil hoekje zitten en begint in de boeken te lezen. Af en toe verschijnt er een kleine grijns op haar gezicht en pent ze een spreuk over. Om 9:00 zet DobbyFan de boeken terug en kijkt naar haar lijstje met spreuken. Er zitten een aantal zeer nuttige spreuken tussen. Onder andere een om haar zakken af te sluiten voor iedereen behalve de haarzelf, en een aantal niet zware maar toch effectieve vervloekkinkjes, o.a. een waardoor het slachtoffer fulltime jeuk heeft op haar hoofd, waardoor mensen gaan denken dat ze luizen heeft, en zo nog een paar. DobbyFan loopt op haar gemak weer naar buiten en wandelt naar de kassen. De bel is nog niet gegaan dus gaat ze (hoewel het aardig koud is) in het gras zitten en kijkt een beetje om haar heen.

ChingChuan wordt met een ellendig gevoel wakker. Even weet ze niet meer waarom, maar dan weet ze het weer: De ruzie met DobbyFan. Snel kijkt ze naar het andere bed, maar DobbyFan blijkt al vertrokken te zijn. Als ze haar toverstok ziet liggen, grijpt ze hem snel, en tovert haar Schil weer tevoorschijn. Eigenlijk is het best idioot, er zijn nog steeds geen aanvallen geweest...  
Moedeloos kleedt ChingChuan zich aan, en pakt haar rooster. Divination, Herbology, Arithmancy, Wandless Magic, Charms en Care for Magical Creatures, een leuke dag dus. Nouja, het zou leuk geweest zijn als ze geen ruzie had met DobbyFan...  
ChingChuan stopt de boeken in haar tas, en doet er ook nog een paar rollen perkament, haar inkt en veer bij in, en hijst dan de tas over haar schouder. Een blik op de wekker zegt haar dat het 7:10 is: Ze heeft nog 2 uur en 20 minuten de tijd om te ontbijten.  
Als ze in de Grote Zaal aangekomen is, ziet ze een paar mensen eten, maar blijkbaar liggen de meeste mensen nog in hun bed. Snel werkt ze wat nasi naar binnen, en besluit om dan naar de bieb te gaan. "Ach, ja, ik heb toch verder niets te doen, en een beetje extra studie kan geen kwaad he?" Als ze net de Grote Zaal uit wil lopen, rent er opeens iemand op haar af. "Hey Ching!" Een waas van bruin en zwart vliegt om haar heen, en ChingChuan weet direct dat het Eliza is, die haar omhelst alsof ze jaren dood geweest is. "Eh, well, I just wanted to go to the libary-" mompelt ChingChuan nog, maar Eliza sleurt haar mee naar de tafel. "You won't tell me you had only _that_ for breakfast, will you?" zegt ze streng. "If you have to keep a Shield charm on all the time, you have ot eat _properly_." "I just had a plate full of-" "Here, have some toast." Eliza laadt ChingChuan's bord opnieuw helemaal vol met brood, vlees, marmelade, en nog een heleboel andere dingen. "but I never can eat all _that_..." werpt ze nog tegen, maar Eliza propt lachend een stuk brood in ÇhingChuan's mond, zodat ze eerst een hele hap brood moet doorslikken. "Well, actually I don't like bread, yuck," ChingChuan pakt dr toverstok uit har zak. "Evanesco!" Snel laat ze al het eten Verdwijnen. "Well, I've eaten it all, see?" zegt ze grijnzend tegen Eliza, die haar stomverbaasd zit aan te kijken. "You can Vanish! Cool!" "Is that special or something?" "We will have Vanishing next year, so I can't do it yet..." ChingChuan kijkt een beetje achterdochtig naar Eliza. Maakt ze een grapje ofzo? "But, er, I was planning to go to the libary, so eh..." "You have to do some homework?" "No, but I just wanted to do a bit, er, studying..." Eliza kijkt haar begrijpend aan, als ze zich omdraait, en naar de bieb gaat.

De bieb is nog vrijwel helemaal leeg, maar ja, het is ook nog maar 7:30...  
Ze zoekt een tafel verscholen achter een boekenkast, zodat, indien DobbyFan komt, ze haar niet zal zien. Stel je eens voor, dat ze ontdekt had dat ChingChuan in dr spullen had lopen graaien... ChingChuan pakt een boek over Spreuken en Bezweringen, een vak waar ze vast wel achter in zullen lopen, en begint met lezen. Af en toe schrijft ze wat belangrijke dingen op, en leest dan weer verder. Na een halfuur heeft ze het boek al aardig door gewerkt, en besluit ze om nu eens iets voor dr plezier te gaan lezen. Ze loopt een paar boekenkasten langs, en pakt dan een interessant uitziend boek over duelleren. Al snel is ze er helemaal in verdiept. Het is echt heel interessant, het legt uit hoe duelleren technisch in elkaar zit, hoe je een duel volgens de etiquette doet, en natuurlijk ook een heleboel duelleerspreuken. De duelleerspreuk _expelliarmus_ is hier beschreven als _expelliarmam_, wat best wel logisch is denkt ChingChuan, omdat de naamval anders niet klopt... Er staan nog een heleboel interessante spreuken in, van Lamstralen tot Kietelspreuken: ChingChuan heeft er na een tijdje al een heel blad perkament mee gevuld, terwijl ze amper 100 bladzijden van gelezen heeft.  
Als DobbyFan langs haar kast heen loopt, merkt ze niets. Ze leest gewoon door, en schrijft spreuken op als een razende.  
Na een hele poos kijkt ChingChuan op haar horloge, en ziet dat het al 9:05 is. De bieb is ook nu weer bijna helemaal leeg: Er vallen vandaag namelijk geen lessen uit. Ook is er geen spoor van DobbyFan. "Die heeft waarschijnlijk de hele tijd met dr Huffelaars rondgehangen." denkt ze mistroostig. ChingChuan doet een klein stukje perkament als bladwijzer in het boek, en loopt naar Madame Rommela om het te lenen. Ze heeft verder geen pas ofzo, maar Madame Rommela houdt gewoon, ouderwets een lijst bij met de namen van iedereen die een boek leent. En ja, met Toverkunst is het ook een stuk handiger...  
Met een snelle blik op haar horloge ziet ChingChuan dat het nu inmiddels al 9:10 is, tijd om te gaan dus.  
Gelukkig vindt ze deze keer de Kassen wel op tijd: Het is nog maar 9:25. Als ze iets dichterbij komt, ziet ze DobbyFan in het gras zitten. Ze heeft een sterk verlangen om haar eens lekker te gaan Vervloeken met de spreuken die ze net geleerd had, maar ze houdt zich in, en loopt naar DobbyFan toe. Zodra die ChingChuan's voetstappen hoort, draait ze zich om.  
"HOE DURF JE IN MIJN SPULLEN TE GAAN GRAAIEN? WAT BEZIELT JE? HEB IK DAN GEEN PRIVACY MEER? IK BEN WÉL MOOI MET JE GAAN VLIEGEN HOOR! IK HEB MIJN HELE FAMILIE IN DE STEEK GELATEN TERWIJL DAT EIGENLIJK NIET NODIG WAS. ÍK HEB MIJN FAMILIE OPGEGEVEN! MAG IK DAN GEEN BRIEVEN KRIJGEN HE? MOET JIJ DAN ÁLLES WETEN?" ChingChuan staart woedend naar DobbyFan's gezicht, dat vuurrood is. Voorzichtig steekt ChingChuan haar hand in haar zak, waar haar toverstok is. Haar gezicht gloeit van woede, maar ze zegt niets. "JA NU HEB JE NIETS MEER TE ZEGGEN HE? KOM OP DAN HE, MET JE ARGUMENTEN! JIJ KON TOCH ZO GOED DISCUSSIËREN?" schreeuwt DobbyFan woedend. "NOU?" schreeuwt DobbyFan weer. Ze begint weer in een hele tirade, tot ChingChuan "Silencio!" roept. "JA, LUISTER NU MAAR EENS NAAR MIJ. WAT DENK JE WEL, RUZIE GAAN LOPEN MAKEN OM EEN STOMME KEUZE OF WE NOU GAAN HPO-EREN OF NIET? HE? EN OVER DIE BRIEF, JA IK HEB HEM GELEZEN JA! WEET JE WAAROM? IK WIL OOK WEL EENS WETEN HOE HET ER DAAR AAN TOE GAAT JA HE? WEES BLIJ DAT JE NOG OUDERS HEBT! IK HEB ZE NIET MEER, JA?" Ze wordt ruw onderbroken als DobbyFan haar toverstok op ChingChuan wijst. Opeens heeft ChingChuan verschrikkelijke jeuk. Snel krabt ze, maar het gaat niet meer weg. "OH, GAAN WE DUELLEREN? STUPEFY!" Boos schiet ChingChuan een lamstraal op DobbyFan af, die DobbyFan met gemak ontwijkt. Het is dat ze niets kan zeggen, maar anders... "Vooruit, We vechten het zo uit!" zegt ChingChuan na een tijdje spreuken heen en weer schieten. DobbyFan kan vrijwel geen goede spreuken produceren, omdat ze niets kan zeggen. "Finite!" schreeuwt ChingChuan, zodat DobbyFan weer kan praten. "Een officieel duel volgens de officiële regels!" eist ChingChuan. DobbyFan knikt kort, en ze gaan tegenover elkaar staan, maken een korte buiging, draaien zich om, lopen 5 passen recht door, en draaien dan om. ChingChuan gaat in haar meest geliefde duelleerhouding staan, en DobbyFan ook. "1, 2, 3!!!" schreeuwt DobbyFan, en schiet er direct een spreuk achteraan. ChingChuan roept snel "Protego!" zodat hij terug naar DobbyFan kaatst. Die spreekt ook snel een gewone schildspreuk uit, en de spreuk kaatst weer terug. ChingChuan besluit om maar gewoon een paar meter opzij te gaan, en roept een andere spreuk terug. DobbyFan blokt hem ook weer, en zo gaat het de hele tijd door, blokkeren, schieten, blokkeren, opzij lopen... Na ongeveer 5 spreuken weet DobbyFan ChingChuan eindelijk te raken met een spreuk waar ze vuur van gaat spuwen. Het is behoorlijk pijnlijk, maar ChingChuan spuwt een paar keer vuur, manoeuvreert het naar DobbyFan toe, zodat dr gewaad in brand gaat staan, en mompelt (tussen de vlammen door) "Finite Intecatem!" DobbyFan is genoodzaakt om "Iacere Aqua!" te roepen, en een straal water schiet over haar gewaad. Nu staat het niet meer in brand, maar ze is wel helemaal nat... ChingChuan wrijft intussen over haar verbrandde lippen. "Ben je nat? Zal je wel effe drogen! Ventulus Solem!" Een gele straal schiet uit haar toverstok naar DobbyFan, die nog bezig is met haar gewaad. De spreuk omringt DobbyFan in felgeel licht, zodat ze op de zon lijkt. "Lekker warm he?" schreeuwt ChingChuan sarcastisch. DobbyFan steekt haar toverstok uit, knipperend tegen het felle licht, en roept: "IACERE IGNIS!" Een straal rode vlammen schieten uit haar toverstok, die ChingChuan raken omdat die te erg bezig was met lachen om DobbyFan's uiterlijk. Rode vlammen schieten over haar gewaad, en zetten het in brand. Snel roept ze "Iacere Aqua" maar toch is nog een aardig stukje verbrandt. "WIL JE ME VERMOORDEN OFZO? IK DEED HET VEEL LAGER HOOR, NIET BIJ JE GEZICHT!" schreeuwt ChingChuan woedend. "Igleonum Acneum!" Een geelgroene straal raakt DobbyFan recht in haar gezicht. "WHAAAAA Ching WAT FLIK JE NU WEER?" Groenachtige damp stijgt van DobbyFan's gezicht op. Het zit opeens onder de puisten. DobbyFan schiet nog een tweede vuurstraal op ChingChuan af, maar dit keer blokt ze hem, zodat DobbyFan achteruit moet springen. "AND NOW IT'S BEEN ENOUGH!" schreeuwt iemand woedend. "EXPELLIARMAM!" DobbyFan's en ChingChuan's toverstok worden beiden uit hun handen geblazen. "How DARE you duelling right in front of a whole class?" Professor Sprout staart woedend naar DobbyFan en ChingChuan. "You'll serve detention for a week, and 10 points off Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf. Now, come in."

Verbijsterd kijkt DobbyFan naar de deuren van de kas die openstaan. Een horde eerstejaars staart hen vol ongeloof aan. maar Professor Stronkmkijkt vuil naar DF en CC dus ze volgen haar maar snel. Stronk dondert naar haar kantortje en wijst erin.  
"You two in there!! I come in a minute!" Ze dondert weer weg en DF en CC gaan naar binnen. Beide nemen ze een eenstoel en gaan met hun ruggen naar elkaar toe zitten. DobbyFan haalt een pakje zakdoekjes uit haar gewaad (die zitten er standaard in want ze is snipverkouden geworden) en ze begint haar gezicht af te vegen, er komt allemaal groen spul af en hij is heel pijnlijk vol met op uitbarstingstaande supergrote puistachtige bulten. CC probeert haar gewaad wat op te lappen met een 'reparo' maar om de ene of andere reden wil dat niet. Bovendien is haar gewaad nog nat, dus spreekt ze er een warmte bezwering over uit. Na een minuutje of vijf komt Stronk weer binnen, nog steeds boos, maar wel ietsje minder. Ze gaat achter haar bureau zitten. Ze probert serieus te kijken, maar het is nogal lachwekkend, doordat ze nog steeds roze oorwarmers opheeft. DobbyFan moet bijna lachen, maar als Spout begint te praten vergaat het lachen haar wel.  
"Please explain to me WHY the both of you did this! Duelling, ordinary Duelling!! what ever went into your minds!!!" DF en CC weten niet echt wat te zeggen dus mompelen maar wat.  
"Sorry, I didn't har what you said!" Dobbyfan geeft het maar op en begint te praten.  
"well, yesterday we got a fight of dispute and when i was in bed she, she read my letters which I got frrom my family yesterday evening!!" CC vliegt meteen weer op  
"That isn't treu I only read on of them!!!!!"  
"So what, it still was privacy!!!! you could've asked for it today in the morning!, but No Femke likes it to read everything she sees!!"'  
"Don't call me Femke!! my name is ChingChuan and nothing else!!"  
"STOP ARGUING!!!" Strnk was nu wer knalrood geworden "what Is is with the both of you!! You both were wrong! and it's stupid to just ignore each other, and after that attack!! DF you need to go to the hospitale wing to get rid of those karbonkles, and you'd better go there too, your knees look burned a little.. I expect you two back in half an hour, and then we can begin with the lesson." DobbyFan en CC staan op en lopen naar buiten. Zwijgend lopen ze naast elkaar, Dobbyfan met haar handen over haar gezicht voelend. Opeens barst ze proestend in lachen uit.  
"wat valt er te lachen" reageert CC chagrijnig "Mn mond brand als van jewelste! En die puisten zien er ook niet lekker uit.."  
"Nee, dat is het niet, zag je niet hoe DOM stronk eruit zag!!met haar knalrode hoofd en knalroze oorwarmers en takjes in haar haar!!" Nu begint CC ook te lachen  
"Jah, en zag je die ukkies kijken zeg, volgens mij worden dit hét verhaal van de school!!!"  
"Jah, en wij zijn ook dom eigenlijk, een beetje elkaar staan te vervloeken, en dat alleen om een beetje huiswerk en een brief " Weer proest ze het uit en ligt letterlijk dubbel van het lachen. Zo lachend lopen ze Zweinstein binnen en gaan naar de ziekenzaal. Als Madame Plijster ze ziet komt ze verschrikt naar ze toe gerend.  
"Oh my! What happened to you!!" DobbyFan barst weer in lachen uit, dus nu doet CC het woord.  
"Well, we had a duel with each other, and we both used really nasty jinxes" Plijster vraagt verder niks, en binnen vijf minuten stonden ze weer gezond en wel bij hun eigen bed, want CC was haar verslag vergeten.  
"He, laten we een stukje cake nemen, we hebben toch nog 20 minuten voor we weer in de kassen moeten zijn!!" Dobbyfan voegt daad bij woord en breekt 2 grote stukken af. Al van de cake knabbelend lopen ze de ziekenzaal uit en naar buiten. daar gaan ze toch maar zo snel mogelijk naar de kassen en zijn daar ruim op tijd.


	23. Zwerkbaltryouts

Hoofdstuk 24: Zwerkbal try-outs 

De volgende ochtend staan ChingChuan en DobbyFan op en komen tot de ontdekking dat de zalf toch wel heeft geholpen, hun gezicht is alleen op sommige plekken nog een beetje rood. Als ze naar de Eetzaal lopen wordt Dobbyfan aangeklampt door Kelly en ze lopen samen naar de eettafels. Daar aangekomen laten ze zich neerploffen en beginnen te kletsen.  
"I haven't seen you for a long time, and I have got Important things to tell you, especially about this morning, we need Quidditch players, our team isn't complete, so maybe you can try  
for a place in the team, we still need (Kelly telt het af op haar vingers) 2 chasers and one beater"  
"Oh. really!! I Should LOVE it to try it, but I never flew before on my new broom, I mean with sharp angles and stuff like that, I only flew from my house to here, but that's different.. Would you please come with me and practise before the tryouts???" Dobbyfan stopt snel en stukje brood in haar mond.  
"Of course!!! I'm on the team too, I'm a chaser"  
"oh cool, shallwe go now?? I really need to practise a little...."  
"Wait a few minute please, I really need to eat " Met een grijns begint Kelly haar eten naar binnen te werken en binnen vijf minuten staan ze buiten de eetzalen en lopen naar de slaapzalen. Daar pakken ze hun bezems en gaan weer naar buiten. DobbyFan heeft ook Dunne handschoenen meegenomen, omdat het buiten best wel koud is.  
Bij het zwerkbal stadion aangekomen haalt Kelly de kist met de ballen op en wilt net met de uitleg van de regels gaan beginnen als DobbyFan haar onderbreekt.  
"Wait, I already know the rules, Oliver Wood explains them in HP 1.." Dus daarom klimmen ze maar op hun bezems en stijgen op om een klein rondje te vliegen..  
DobbyFan voelt het gelijk, dit is haar sport. Ze voelt zich helemaal in haar element.. In Dreuzel sporten is ze nooit echt goed geweest, maar dit is gewoon Super. Ze zoeft rond en makt duikvluchten en salto's. Kelly kan haar niet bijhouden, en pakt maar alvast de slurk. Het volgende kwartier komt DobbyFan erachter dat ze jagen eigenlijk maar niks vindt, want ze laat de bal steeds vallen. Daarna proberen ze het voor de lol even met de snaai, maar dat is ook al niks, DobbyFan heeft het geduld niet om rustig naar de grond te staren terwijl het er op het veld zo wild aan toe gaat. Daarom pakt Kelly op het laatst maar een beuker en de 2 knuppeltjes en vliegt weer omhoog, de beuker met moeite onder haar arm houdend. Ze geeft DobbyFan het knuppeltje en laat de beuker schieten. DobbyFan blijft even op haar plaats en schat waar hij heen gaat. Dan scheert ze weg en geeft de beuker zo een harde klap dat hij naar de andere kant van het veld suist voor hij kan afremmen. Kelly kijkt er verbaast naar.  
"Wow, you must me a natural, that was really good!!!" Het volgende half uur sjeest DobbyFan heen en weer om de beuker weg te slaan en speelt Kelly voor aas. Als het half 12 is komen er meer mensen naar het veld en beginnen de try-outs. Binnen een half uur is iedereen geweest en worden de plekken ingedeeld. Als eerste krijgt een vierde jaars te horen dat ze mag jagen, en daarna ook een vijfdejaars jongen. Dan zijn de drijvers aan de beurt.  
"As first I want to say that you all are really good… But alas we can't use all of you.. so as first I will make known the stand inns. The first one is Robbie Johnson and the second one is Alice Black. So now, finally I can tell who will end up in our team." Er waren er nog 2 over en DobbyFan hield het bijna niet meer. "Welcome in Our team……. Dobby!!!" DobbyFan kan zich niet inhouden en makt een wild rondte dansje, waarom iedereen zich rot lacht. Om even in te komen spelen ze een kort partijtje, want na een halfuurtje komen de ravenklauwers eraan die voor de middag het veld hebben gereserveerd., DobbyFan scheert naar beneden en landt vlak naast ChingChuan.  
"CC ik ben DRIJVER ik ben DRIJVER ik ben DRIJVER!!!!"  
"jah?? Ooh coool! Ik ga nu try-outs doen, ik hoop maar dat het lukt.." Ching moet weer verder lopen, want er kijken een paar mensen geërgerd om als ze blijft staan." Nou, doeii!!! Ik zie je zo wel!!!" CC holt achter de Ravenklauwers aan en DobbyFan voegt zich bij haar team, om haar zwerkbal uitrusting op te halen.

Als ChingChuan haar bord vol laadt met nasi, komt Eliza opeens op haar af rennen, en stoot de lepel vol met nasi uit CC's hand, zodat ze een soort duikvlucht moet maken om de rijst te ontwijken. "CHING!" "Yeah, what's up?" mompelt ChingChuan nog half slaperig. "Are you going to try-out?" "Try-out for what?" "Quidditch of course!" "Well, actually I can't, I mean, I've got only one eye, I mean, only one works well, and well, I can't see balls and things flying at me, and I-" stottert ChingChuan zenuwachtig. "What does that matter? You could at least try it..." "But that would be a complete disaster, I mean, I can fly when I've cast a spell on myself, but I can't fly and try to catch a tiny ball at the same moment..." " Why do you want to be a Seeker? You could tryout for something else... Don't forget: If I say you have to try it, you will." zegt Eliza vrolijk, maar beslist. ChingChuan knikt, maar tegelijkertijd schiet er van alles door haar heen. Terwijl ze afwezig een paar happen nasi naar binnen werkt, denkt ze razend snel na. _"Waarom moet ik het nou weer doen? Ik bedoel, het is toch bijna een soort rugby, dat Zwerkbal... Ja, hallo, een beetje rondvliegen opzoek naar zo'n stom balletje. Dat gaat mijn bril nooit overleven. Iets anders kan ik ook niet, omdat ik geen ballen kan vangen. En ja, ik kan niet goed afstanden inschatten. Ik zie het al voor me, op 10 kilometer afstand m'n hand al uitsteken naar de snaai. Yeah Right. Maar goed, ik kan het altijd proberen... Mmmm... Moeilijke beslissing he? Tja... Ik ga zo wel eventjes een paar Zwerkbalboeken lezen. Misschien kan ik er zo nog eventjes achterkomen wat ik allemaal moet kunnen?"_ Snel eet ChingChuan de rest van haar rijst op, slaat een beker thee achterover, en staat op. "What are you gong to do? The try-outs are at 12 ó clock, so you've got loads of time!" "I think I just want to do a bit er, research, you know." "Ah, great. Shall I join you?" "Okay, if you want so..." ChingChuan staat er een beetje onwennig bij als Eliza een arm om haar heen slaat, en haar mee sleurt naar de bieb.  
In de bieb rent Eliza naar een boekenkast, en laat ChingChuan even staan. "Look at this. Quidditch Trough The Ages, really interesting." zegt ze als ze even later terug komt. Eliza duwt een enorm dik boek in ChingChuan's handen. "If you read this, you'll become the most incredible Seeker ever!" zegt ze enthousiast. "Come on, read it!" ChingChuan staart nog steeds overbluft naar het dikke, in leer gebonden boek. "Eh, Eliza? Do you know- This book- I have this at home too- I mean0 It's true, It exists, I-" Helemaal onder de indruk opent ChingChuan, nog steeds "This is really- I can't believe this, I've got this at HOME!" mompelend, het boek. "Quidditch Trough The Ages" prijkt op de titel pagina. Als ze eventjes het boek doorbladert, ziet ze dat het opgesierd is met bewegende tekeningen, en dat een heleboel dingen uit haar eigen Zwerkbal door de Eeuwen heen precies hetzelfde zijn. "Did they really publish this in the Muggle World?" mompelt ChingChuan nog steeds. "Yup, they did. J.K. Rowling asked Dumbledore if he wanted to write an Introduction, and he did so... But that version of yours is really boring, not a single moving picture in it. Go on, read!" ChingChuan gaat ergens aan een tafel zitten, terwijl Eliza haar huiswerk gaat halen. ChingChuan hoeft toch niet veel te doen, en ja, ze had met DobbyFan afgesproken dat ze zondagavond alles af zouden maken.  
Het boek is echt heel erg interessant, ChingChuan is er zo erg in verdiept dat ze niet merkt dat Eliza terug komt. Eliza glimlacht eventjes, als ChingChuan onder de indruk naar een bewegende tekening van een bezemsteel kijkt.  
Na ongeveer een halfuurtje heeft Eliza al haar huiswerk af (een paar opstellen voor Voorspellend Rekenen, die er heel erg ingewikkeld uitzien) en leent ChingChuan het Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen heen. Ze heeft de geschiedenis van het Zwerkbal al helemaal doorgelezen, en het stuk over de Zoekers. Nu weet ze wel ongeveer wat ze moet kunnen, maar nog steeds is ze niet echt zeker van zich zelf. "Are you sure I have to go?" "Yup, you'll be going, or I'll make you to go!" Eliza richt dreigend haar toverstok op ChingChuan, maar die trekt Eliza's stok moeiteloos uit haar hand. "Are you still sure you're going to jinx me if I don't want to go?" "Yup." Met een klein beweginkje van haar hand sommeert Eliza haar toverstok terug, en kijkt triomfantelijk naar ChingChuan. "All right, I'll go, if you're going to use your Wandless magic..."  
Het is al bijna half twaalf, dus ChingChuan haalt haar bezem op, en trekt eventjes een beter zittend gewaad aan. Het gewaad wat ze nu aanheeft zit prima, maar waarschijnlijk niet echt prettig als ze nog moeten vliegen, dus pakt ze het gewaad wat tot nu toe haar lievelingsgewaad is: een dunner, maar losser en wijder gewaad.  
Samen lopen Eliza en ChingChuan naar de aankomst hal, waar ze Patricia al zien staan. "Are you in the Ravenclaw team too?" "Yup, I am. Well, shall we go to the pitch? Hufflepuf is out there, and they're having complete team-try-outs... We haven't got enough players, well, we're only missing a Seeker, so when Flitwick told us you were a possible Seeker, everyone went excited..." "Don't expect too much... I can't even catch a single ball..." "We'll see, come on."  
Al iets zekerder van zichzelf loopt ChingChuan mee. Als niemand goed genoeg was voor Zoeker, nou, misschien had ze nog wel een klein kansje... Maar ja, ze moest zichzelf nou ook weer geen illusies maken. Waarschijnlijk zou ze over tien minuten teleurgesteld terug lopen naar het kasteel.  
"CHING!" hoort ze opeens iemand naast zich roepen. "Hey, DF!" roept ChingChuan enthousiast, als DobbyFan naast haar landt. "IK BEN DRIJVER, YEAAAH!"roept die opgewonden. "Drijver!" "Ja, nou, ik moet nog try-outs doen, dus eh... Doeiz!" "Ching, come on, they're already waiting!" roept Patricia een klein beetje geïrriteerd, en sleurt ChingChuan mee. ChingChuan werpt nog even snel een blik op DobbyFan die vrolijk wegvliegt op dr bezem, terwijl Eliza en Patricia haar al meeslepen.  
Op het zwerkbalveld staan 6 mensen ongeduldig te wachten. Een lange slungelige jongen loopt op ChingChuan af. "Hi. I'm Jared Pawson, Captain and Chaser of the ravenclaw Quidditch team. You see, this is the team, Patricia Scarmander, Chaser; Aaron Werner a Chaser too; Nash Curtiss, a Beater; Michael Taylor, a Beater and Mike Powel, our Keeper." Ieder lid van het team geeft ChingChuan een hand als zijn of haar naam genoemd wordt, en ChinChuan weet niets anders te doen dan maar een beetje te knikken. "I hope you'll become our Seeker, because we would be able to play Quidditch again!' zegt een meisje met donkerbruine vlechten. ChingChuan staart een beetje verlegen naar het team, want blijkbaar hebben ze al hun hoop op haar gevestigd. "I know this is the first time we're practising again, but we have to do a lot of work, so we'd better get started now." Jared geeft een paar aanwijzingen, en al snel vliegen ze rondjes over het Zwerkbalveld. ChingChuan snapt z'n aanwijzingen niet echt, maar als ze de Slurk twee keer gemist heeft, heeft ze eindelijk door dat ze een beetje balletje over aan het gooien zijn. Na ongeveer tien minuten rond vliegen vliegt Jared opeens weer naar de grond, en het team volgt hen. "Well, now we've warmed up a bit, I'd like to start with Ching's- do you mind if I call you Ching?- try-out." Jared kijkt naar ChingChuan, die gauw naar een doelpaal staart. "Flitwick told me you looked like a great Seeker, so we'd always try..." "All right, then, er, what do I have to do?" stamelt ChingChuan zenuwachtig. Kijk, dat ze try-outs moest gaan doen no problem, maar dan heb je ook nog dat hele team er bij staan... "I'm going to throw some balls through the air, and you have to catch them. That's easy, isn't it?" "Yup." Jared en ChingChuan schieten weer de lucht in, terwijl de rest van het team toe kijkt.  
De eerste bal die Jared gooit, weet ze met een duikvlucht te vangen, maar de tweede en de derde mist ze op tien meter afstand. "SHiT!" denkt ze verschrikt, als de vierde bal op haar afschiet. Ze makt een soort luiaardligging-achtig iets, en steekt haar hand uit om de bal te vangen. Het lukt aardig, al moet ze een vreemde zwenk naar links maken om te voorkomen dat ze bal uit haar hand schiet. De vijfde bal vangt ze makkelijk, maar het is alsof de rest opeens niet meer wil. Een aantal gaan tien meter verder op langs haar heen, maar er zijn ook nog genoeg die ze makkelijk had kunnen vangen. Paniekerig kijkt ze naar Jared, die alleen knikt, en nog een paar ballen gooit. Het gaat dan wel ietsjes beter, er zijn toch genoeg ballen die ze mist. "ARGH!!!!!" gilt ze keihard als de 17de straal langs haar heen vliegt. "Ah NEEE!" klinkt het luidkeels over het Zwerkbalveld als ze ook de 25ste niet kan vangen.  
Na 10 minuten heen en weer vliegen en ballen missen vind Jared het eindelijk genoeg. Hij vliegt naar beneden, en ChinChuan volgt, na alle ballen terug gegooid te hebben. "Well, that was quite good," zegt Jared met een blik op het team. "You're still better than the most of the people that tried out, and I think you're a wonderful Seeker." ChingChuan kijkt argwanend naar Jared. Als die terug staart, kijkt ze snel achterom, naar de rest van het team. "You don't want to know what the skills are of our previous Seekers. Horrible!" zegt een jongen, waarvan ze denkt dat het ene Aaron ofzo is. "But, I've only got one eye, I mean, only one work-" "I know that, and because of that you're a great Seeker." "All right, I confess, I always _wanted_ to be a Seeker. But I missed half of that stupid balls! What if I do the same at a match?" "Well, I dunno, but you don't have to catch the Snitch to win... And a Snitch is quite different than a ball, so I think you can do it." "Sure?" "Yup." ChingChuan kijkt even verbaasd naar Jared, en dan naar Patricia die achter haar loopt te dansen en te springen, maar dan dringt het tot haar door. Ze zit in het TEAM!!!!!! Ze draait zich om naar Patricia, en die omhelst haar. "You're in! YEAH! I knew that you could do it!" Eliza komt ook aanlopen, en geeft ChingChuan een schouderklopje, nouja, meer een knal die haar bijna aan de andere kant van het veld doet belanden. "well DONE! We've got a Seeker, YEAAAH!" juicht ze blij. "Well, er, right, can we continue? I want to show ChingChuan what we do in a regular practice, and we've got only forthy minutes left...  
Als ze de rest van de Zwerkbal Training gaan doen, is ChingChuan opeens een stuk meer ontspannen. Het is niet echt moeilijk ofzo, gewoon een Zwerkbal wedstrijdje met 3 mensen per team, terwijl Jared rond zoeft om aanwijzingen te geven. Na ongeveer een halfuurtje gaan ze weer naar de grond. "That was great, but I know you can do better, so we'll practice Wednesday evening again. All right?" Het team knikt, en mompelt een beetje instemmend, terwijl er al een paar weglopen naar de kleedkamers. "Ah, that reminds me, Ching, would you mind to go with me to get Quidditch robes for you? You can't fly around in these uniforms all of the time..." Eliza en Patricia lopen mee als ChingChuan met Jared naar de kleedkamers gaat.  
De kleedkamers blijken niet meer dan een soort bijgebouwtje te zijn, waar in twee 'kamers' die ongeveer even groot zijn als een leslokaal, een paar banken staan. Verder is er eigenlijk weinig bijzonders, behalve een whiteboard wat aan de muur in elke kleedkamer is bevestigd. Jared loopt naar een kast, en haalt er een blauw gewaad uit dat bronzen, nouja, eerder oranje-achtige randen heeft. "Well, try this on." ChingChuan kijkt even moeilijk, maar doet dan gauw dr gewaad uit, en doet het blauwe aan. "It fits quite well, it's maybe a little too short-" Jared mompelt een klein spreukje, en het gewaad is opeens een paar centimeter langer."Now only your name-" hij mompelt opnieuw een spreukje, wat verdacht veel op de 'scribula' spreuk van DF lijkt- En ChingChuan's naam verschijnt op de achterkant van het gewaad, in dunne, sierlijke letters. "Well, that's done then. Can I speak you alone for a moment?" ChingChuan kijkt hem een beetje verbaasd aan. "Now?" "Yup." Ze lopen weer de kleedkamers uit, maar als ChingChuan terug naar het Zwerkbalveld wil lopen, houdt hij haar tegen. "Ching. you know you're not really fabulous." "Yup. So what?" Het komt er chagarijniger uit dan ze bedoeld had. "Well, what would you think of extra practices on monday?" "I think it will be okay-" ChingChuan denkt snel na, "Yup, I haven't got other things then." "Let's think of a time, do you think well, er, 16:15, just a quarter after the lessons will be fine?" "I hope so, but I think I'm not allowed to be out school when it's nearly dark.." "Then I'll ask Madame Hooch to be there, because you definitely need more practice. Well, I'm going back to the castle, see you Monday!" ChingChuan loopt opgelucht terug naar de kleedkamers waar Eliza en Patricia nog staan te wachten.  
"Why he wanted to speak to?" "Nothing special, I've got extra practices at Monday." Eliza en Patricia kijken elkaar even aan, maar ChingChuan onderschept the blik. "I know I'm not really good- or to say it in other words- I'm really bad, but it seems I'm still better than the other Ravenclaws..." Eliza en Patricia gedragen zich opeens weer normaal, alsof ze dachten dat ChingChuan het zelf niet door had.  
"Don't worry, you're going to be a great Seeker!" zegt Eliza na een tijdje, als ze in stilte terug lopen naar het kasteel. "You're our only hope to have a match, so we aren't going to allow you to miss a ball!" voegt Patricia grijnzend toe. Met een gevoel als: "Mmm, misschien gaat dit toch nog wel lukken," gaat ChingChuan het kasteel weer in.

Als DobbyFan de kleedkamer binnen komt gelopen is de rest van het team er al binnen en passen ze hun gewaden om te kijken of ze ondertussen niet al te klein zijn geworden, Kelly komt aangelopen met haar kanariegele gewaad al half aan, en ze draagt een ander gewaad een een hoop leren dingen wat op bescherming lijkt.  
"Here" zegt ze terwijl ze de hoop Zwerkbal spullen op DobbyFan bankje laat vallen" These are your Quidditch robes, The team captain already made them your size a little, but we always can make it larger, or smaller with a simple spell. Well, if you just try in on..." Ze draait zich weer om en gaat naar haar eigen bankje. Dobbyfan Pakt de spullen een voor een op en probeert te ontdekken waar alles hoort. als ze dat heeft uitgevogelt doet ze haar hokje dicht door middel van een gordijn en schiet haar gewaad uit. Daarna doet ze alle beschermingen om, die precies passen. maar als ze het gewaad aan doet valt hij als een zak om haar heen en is veels te groot. Ze stapt het hokje uit en showt zich aan de rest, die helemaal plat liggen om haar te grote gewaad. Dobbyfan wordt een beetje rood.  
"Well, can I help it that it is too small!!" ze grijpt haar toverstok en richt hem op haar gewaad "réduiseaux" mompelt ze en het gewaad begint te krimpen, als het precies goed is wijst ze haar toverstok in een andere richting en het gewaad houdt op met krimpen. Met een grijns kijkt ze weer naar de rest die haar vol ongeloof aankijkt.  
"what's up, you are all looking so disbelieving"  
"well, almost nobody in the third class can do that spell, That's why the team captain made your robe shrink.."  
"Oh, well, I don't know, but I almost never have to learn to do a spell..." DobbyFan draait zich om en gaat haar 'hokje' weer in. Daar trekt ze snel haar gewone gewaad weer aan en gaat naar buiten. Ze ziet dat de ravenklauwers nog aan het oefenen zijn en gaat even op het gras zitten om toe te kijken.  
Na een tijdje zitten te koukleumen is CC aan de beurt en Dobbyfan besluit om nog heel even te blijven kijken. Pas na vijf minuten besluit Dobbyfan om toch maar naar binnen te gaan, want het is aardig koud geworden.


	24. Hoe een forum alles kan verpesten

Hoofdstuk 24: Hoe een forum alles kan verpesten 

Weer op de school aangekomen duikt Dobbyfan even de grote zaal in, pakt wat broodjes en gaat de grote zaal weer uit en loopt richting de Bibliotheek, als ze daar is aangekomen heeft ze de broodjes al op en ze duikt weer tussen de spreukenboeken, om gewone nuttige spreukje op te zoeken. Na een halfuurtje of een uurtje heeft DobbyFan al een hele lijst en dus klapt ze de boeken dicht en zet ze weer op de plank. De lijst met spreuken stopt ze in haar zak, om later de dag te gaan leren. Na een tijdje dralen besluit ze om maar naar de leerlingenkamer te gaan, en weer eens een beetje bij te kletsen over wat er allemaal is gebeurd met de andere Huffel meiden.  
Maar nog voor ze bij het wandtapijt aan gekomen is klinkt er opeens een harde stem door de gang, die overduidelijk uit een soort magische megafoon komt, en door het hele kasteel klinkt.  
"Would all of the students please go to the great hall. Don't panic, nothing serious has happened, but the headmaster has an important message for al the students."

ChingChuan zit in de bibliotheek als ze de stem hoort. "Would all of the students please go to the great hall? Don't panic, nothing serious has happened, but the headmaster has an important message for al the students," klinkt het opnieuw. "Huh? What's happening?" Eliza en Patricia leggen snel hun boeken neer. "I think it's another warning or something… Maybe Dumbledore wants to tell everyone that Duelling is strictly prohibited?" "Yup, Last time McGonagall told us to go to the Great Hall Dumbledore wanted to announce the next Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone was frightened of another Death eater attack, but no, that fool was just joking around!" Eliza kijkt ChingChuan met een half oog aan, terwijl ze dr boek terug zet. "Don't worry, it's just another joke I suppose…" Snel gaan ze de bieb uit, en lopen naar de Grote Zaal.

Het overgrote deel van de leerlingen lijkt te denken dat het een geintje is, want de meesten lachen een beetje, of kletsen over de o-zo-leuke-les die opeens onderbroken werd.

Als ze in de Grote Zaal komen, hangt er een zenuwachtige, maar vrolijke sfeer. Perkamentus overlegt snel met professor Anderling, en vraagt dan om stilte. Maar bijna niemand luistert. "Could you all please stop talking to each other, and LISTEN to me?" dondert hij uiteindelijk na 5 keer vriendelijk vragen. Meteen is het stil. ChingChuan barst bijna in lachen uit, als ze sommige gezichten ziet, maar als Chelsey haar een pijnlijke por geeft, houdt ChingChuan snel op met giechelen.

Perkamentus kijkt de zaal ernstig aan. "As professor McGonagall told you earlier, there is no need to panic, I only want to give you an important message." Het lijkt wel alsof er een soort rilling door de zaal gaat, sommige leerlingen kijken elkaar ongemakkelijk aan. "As you all know, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore." Perkamentus is even stil, om de betekenis van de woorden door te laten dringen. "There have been several students attacked after curfew, so I recommend you to not be out of your House common room after curfew. But that's not everything. I think some of you might have known two students are among us, who currently are in more danger than anyone of us could think." ChingChuan schiet overeind, en gaapt Perkamentus aan met een blik van: "HUH? IK? WHAAAAAAA!" "They have been Called." Opeens is het uit met de gespannen sfeer. Alsof er een dam breekt, begint iedereen heel snel te praten. Alle Ravenklauwers staren naar ChingChuan. Een jongen die ze vaag herkent van het Zwerkbalteam, begint tegen haar te ratelen. "Is it true? Really? Have you been Called? Why? Who did it?" "I don't know, I mean-"

"I KNOW this looks not really urgent. But there is more. Those two students aren't the only ones in danger. There is a possibility I- the Dark Lord is Calling them." "WHAAAAAAAAT?" gilt ChingChuan uiteindelijk, "Do you mean- I thought there wasn't- I mean- Are you JOKING?!" Perkamentus aarzelt even. "The reason of these attacks isn't just to get you back ChingChuan," zegt hij kalmerend. "But as I said, most of you will be in danger too. I suppose you all know what Calling is? Well, they- or He could 'take' you as well. So, I can't say anything else than 'Be vigilant, be aware of the dangers there currently are…"

Het is even helemaal stil, alsof het de stilte voor de storm is. "ChingChuan and Dobby I would like to have a word with you at my office." ChingChuan staat perplex, maar loopt gauw achter hem de zaal uit, samen met DobbyFan.

"You stupid FOOL! WHY _ON EARTH _TONKS TOLD US THERE WASN'T ANY DANGER?" gilt ChingChuan woedend. "Why didn't she tell us that we are currently endangering four hundreds of students?" valt DobbyFan haar bij. "If we had known this, then we would never have gone to Hogw-" "Stop it, _both_ of you!" zegt Perkamentus waarschuwend, terwijl hij met grote passen naar zijn kantoortje loopt. "But WHY NOBODY TOLD US?!" gaat ChingChuan vrolijk, nouja, eerder woedend door. "Come in." Met een klein handgebaar laat Perkamentus de Feniks die voor z'n kantoor staat opzij schuiven.

ChingChuan ploft neer in 1 van de stoelen, net als DobbyFan. Beiden staren ze Perkamentus woedend aan, maar durven verder niets te zeggen. "I think I've made a mistake." "Yeah, we think the same!" zegt DobbyFan brutaal. "If you both would shut up, and listen to me, I s-" begint Perkamentus boos, maar stopt abrupt. "Well, eh, right. There are quite a bit signs your parents-" Perkamentus knikt even naar ChingChuan- "Are causing all this. But I'm not sure. Why on earth would they try to kill you AND try to kill all of the students? There's a first-year, Eloise, being Called right at the moment. So that's why I thought first about the Dark Lord." "And has that something to do with OUR situation? It might be two different people Calling…" "I don't think so-" "YOU don't think so. But didn't you make many stupid mistakes in the Harry Potter books? I know they aren't completely true, but what I've seen so far is quite the same. So why shouldn't you be a git like in the books?" "CHINGCHUAN!" roept DobbyFan kwaad als ze ChingChuan Perkamentus hoort uitschelden alsof het normaal is. "Why it's always US? WHY ARE WE ENDANGERING EVERYONE? I _REFUSE_ TO ACCEPT THIS IS OUR FAULT!" Opeens merkt ChingChuan dat ze waarschijnlijk opgestaan is. Maar ze let er verder niet op, en gaat over Perkamentus' bureau heen hangen, en gilt recht in zijn gezicht. "IF YOU WANT US TO LEAVE, YOU DO SO! BUT I'M NEVER LEAVING! YOU TOOK US IN, SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP US." "All right,-" Perkamentus heft zijn hand bezwerend op. "If you now would _listen_ to me…" ChingChuan kijkt DobbyFan aan, en ze wisselen een snelle blik uit. "The thing is, that I just want to say is that there is a possibility that not your parents, ChingChuan, but another one is behind all these attacks. And because of that, I want you to follow Shielding, or Occlumency as you call is, as quickly as possible."

Even zit DobbyFan als versteend op haar stoel, en staat ChingChuan als versteend voor haar stoel, maar dan lijkt CC's boosheid, om niet te zeggen woede, als sneeuw voor de zon verdwenen. Ze schreeuwt het bijna uit van blijdschap, vermengt met verbazing.  
"What? Occlumency??, I mean Shielding that is cool!! Really, is it just like in the -" Maar DobbyFan onderbreekt haar.  
"Cool? Sorry, but I heard and read that Shielding can be really dangerous" ze kijkt even naar Perkamentus en gaat dan weer verder "I mean, I heard that many people who tried to study Shielding got really bad Memory breakdown's and even permanent memory damage! I mean, what if that happens to us??" Perkamentus kijkt de twee meiden even aan en neemt dan het woord.  
"I wont say that Shielding doesn't contain danger, but all sorts of magic contain danger, and Occlumency isn't worse or something. It's just that you properly need to know how, and when to use and practice it, that's all. Most of the wizards and witches whose brains are damaged were doing it clumsy by their selves, which is very very stupid. You two will get lessons from someone who is specialized in Shielding and knows exactly what she's doing. Tomorrow at 11:00 AM you will get your first lesson, be there on time, and try to do everything she says as good as you can, it's really important to remember that, no matter what she asks.  
Are there any questions left?" DobbyFan en ChingChuan blijven even stil, maar dan gaat DobbyFan weer aan het woord  
"Yes, I've got a question. As first, Why do you think that the girl who's being called at this moment, is called by the same person who's calling us, and second, Why for heavens sake didn't you tell us about those kids who were attacked, The first night we could've been attacked, 'cause we didn't know it was dangerous to wander around just by the two of us in the night." Ze kijkt fel naar Perkamentus, die rustig terug kijkt.  
" Well, the answer on the first question is simple, she, just like you, muttered things like 'why do they have to go back' and 'no, I won't let them down'. That makes it obviously clear that she was talking about you. The second answer is simple too. I simply forgot. Because it has become very standard, that there is danger, and I just forgot that you two didn't know. An old man's mistake, which I mostly feel sorry fore, and I would never have forgiven ,myself if anything had happened to the both of you… That was it. If you will excuse me now, I really need to go to the ba5throom, so if you go back to the great hall…"Hij staat op en ChingChuan en DobbyFan volgen zijn voorbeeld. Ze gaan door de deur weer de grote zaal binnen en Perkamentus loopt met grote passen een andere kant op.  
"Jeetje, Shielding, dat is niet niks zeg. Maar waar heb jij ooit gelezen dat dat gevaarlijk is, ik heb het niet in de schoolboeken zien staan." CC kijkt vragend naar DobbyFan terwijl ze rustig naar de deuren van de grote zaal lopen.  
"well, you know, when we had a fight, I was reading a book will all kind of spells, you know, I looked for nice ones to bewitch you, but that doesn't matter anymore. And in that book it stood." Ze zijn bij de deuren aangekomen en stoppen even met lopen. 'Nou, wat zullen we nu gaan doen?"  
"Ow, laten we gaan forummen, het is niet niks zeg, Shielding te krijgen, dat moet ik echt gaan vertellen."  
"Hoho, we kunnen het helemaal niet vertellen, want ze weten niet dat we echt op Zweinstein zitten!! Dombootje!!"  
"Oeh, jah dat is waar ook, naja, dan zullen we snel verder moeten schrijven aan ons verhaal, en dan kunnen we het daar natuurlijk wel in verwerken."

Dat besluiten ze te doen en nog geen tien minuten later zitten ze beiden achter een computer en zit CC druk te schrijven aan het verhaal, (het was haar beurt) en zit DobbyFan een beetje te msn'en met wat mensen en ze zit uiteraard op het forum. Na een kwartiertje in volle rust gezeten te hebben slaat DobbyFan opeens een kreetje van afschuw.  
"Ching, moet je hier kijken!! Oh nee, dit is verschrikkelijk!!" Ze wijst naar een onderwerp dat ze geopend heeft en waar in Grote letters boven staat. **ChingChuan en DobbyFan zitten op Zweinstein!!**

Verbaast staart ChingChuan naar DobbyFan's beeldscherm. Het staat er echt, in grote letters: ChingChuan en DobbyFan zitten op Zweinstein!  
Snel post ze het stukje verhaal, en gaat naar het board Algemeen, waar de thread staat.  
_  
**ChingChuan en DobbyFan zitten op Zweinstein!**  
Zoals jullie al el weten, zijn DobbyFan en ChingChuan al een paar weken vermist. Want ja, wie heeft niet Opsporing Verzocht gezien, alle kranen artikelen...  
Maar goed, het blijkt dat ze op Zweinstein zitten. Het klinkt misschien heel idioot, en misschien is het dan ook, maar ik heb het gehoord van een aantal mensen, en het blijkt dat zelfs JufPotter denkt, nouja, weet dat Ching en DF op Zweinstein zijn.  
Wat denken jullie hier van? Het zou namelijk wel kunnen, met al die geruchten..._

"En? Wat denk je?" vraagt DobbyFan na een poosje. "Ja nou..." ChingChuan kijkt ongelovig naar het scherm. "Hoe is dit in hemelsnaam uitgelekt?" "Nou, ik kan me er opzich wel iets bij voorstellen..." DobbyFan denkt even na. "Wat als JufPotter het vertelde aan haar dochters. Lijkt me logisch toch, ik bedoel, als JP bijna Geobliviated is, dan merken ze daar echt wel iets van. Maar goed, als 1 van hen het nou doorvertelde aan een forummer, en die het weer doorvertelde aan iemand anders, en die het w-" "DF!" ChingChuan schuift haar sotel achteruit, en gaat staan. "We moeten Perkamentus waarschuwen. NU!" "DobbyFan kijkt even snel naar ChingChuan. Opzich zelf is het helemaal net _zo_ erg, 1 of twee berichtjes, en alle opschudding is weer voorbij. Maar als ze ChingChuan naar haar ziet kijken met een uitdrukking van pure angst, ja... "Kom op Df, we moeten dit wel melden, stel je voor dat ze-" ChingChuan ziet er uit alsof ze elk moment in tranen uit kan barsten. "Zouden we niet eerst eens iets posten ofzo?" "NEEE! We MOETEN dit gaan zeggen!" roept ChingChuan paniekerig. "Ching, relax, er is nog niemand die het echt denkt, kijk maar!" Met een doordringende blik weet DobbyFan ChingChuan er van te overtuigen dat ze eerst maar eens moet kalmeren.  
Met een zucht ploft ChingChuan weer in haar stoel, en leest het threadje nu helemaal.  
"Pascalle doe even niet zo dom. Zweinstein bestaat echt niet!" is 1 van de reacties. Als ChingChuan na een halve bladzijde de vertrouwde signature van JufPotter ziet, kalmeert ze weer een beetje. "Lieve mensen, ik snap absoluut niet waar jullie het over hebben. DobbyFan en ChinChuan zijn vermist, daar twijfel ik niet aan, maar al die meldingen van bezems en mensen in tovenaars gewaden zijn, zoals iedereen weet, complete onzin. Ik snap ook niet hoe mensen denken dat ik in dat soort onzin geloof: het lijkt me daarom verstandig om deze thread te sluiten.  
closed"  
"Zie? JP heeft alles mooi onder controle. Geen paniek, het- Ching?" ChingChuan kijkt met een bijna angstaanjagende blik naar het beeldscherm. "Ik wil dat we NU naar Perky gaan. Zometeen ontdekken mijn ouders nog dat ik hier zit, en komen ze hier heen ofzo..." "Vooruit, als jij het wil!" Een kleinbeetje geïrriteerd sluit DobbyFan alles af, en loopt met ChingChuan mee, die bijna rent. "Hallow, relax! Perkamentus- We kunnen toch niet voor álles naar Perky gaan?" "Ja, maar dit moeten we wel melden, omdat dit een gevaar voor alle forummembers kan betekenen! Stel nou dat die Ian duistere heer geval ontdekt dat er ook een heel forum bij betrokken is, waar we goede banden mee hebben, en wat dus _INVLOED OP ONS HEEFT_, zijn ook zij niet meer veilig! Wat zou jij doen als JP voor je stond, vragend of je terug naar huis ging? Of FDW? Of - WIE DAN OOK- maar ik wil niet dat ze gevaar lopen om MIJ!" DobbyFan blijft verbaasd stil zijn. "Denk je dat nou echt? Dat zo'n eville persoon-" "Ja, dat denk ik dus WEL. Kom op."

Perkamentus kijkt DobbyFan doordringend aan. "Do you mean- So ,about 200 know that you're at Hogwarts?" "I don't think they _know_ but there where some rumours-" "Does this mean even your JufPotter isn't exactly hone-" "HOW DARE YOU!" ChingChuan, die de hele tijd maar wat in een hoekje voor zich uit te staren stond, neemt het woord. "I'm sure she did not tell anyone, maybe her own daughters, but if it's true they tried to Lock her up, then she couldn't do anything else!" "Mmm..." Perkamentus staart even voor zich uit, terwijl er van alles door ChingChuan en DobbyFan heen schiet. Okay, JP had alles dan wel onder controle, er is natuurlijk altijd een kans dat mensen JP niet geloven, en ja, DAN...  
Na een minuutje of vijf gebaart Perkamentus naar DobbyFan en ChingChuan dat ze dichterbij moeten komen. "I think I know what to do. It's quite dangerous, but we can't do anything else. I think you should go to another location for a while, until we've sorted this all out. We have to Lock up that JufPotter-" "NOOOOO!" ChingChuan trekt haar toverstok, en wijst hem op Perkamentus. "I'm going to kill you if you do that!" "You can't kill me, but, I think you should leave now." "No. Never in my whole life I should leave when somebody is intending to Obliviate one of my friends! JP wasn't exactly a friend, I mean, I wasn't really close to her, BUT, I will not tolerate it if you Obliviate her!" valt DobbyFan ChingChuan nu ook bij, en wijst haar toverstok op Perkamentus. "Right- Well-" Perkamentus heft zijn hand bezwerend op, maar ChingChuan en DobbyFan hebben hun toverstokken nog steeds bedreigend op Perkamentus gericht. "Do you know anything else?" zegt hij opeens, bijna boos. "I'm trying to protect you! I'm doing everything, and you-" Geschrokken wisselen ChingChuan en DobbyFan een blik uit. "Now it's your own choice. OR you are endangering a whole bunch of people of your forum, OR I'm now going to sort this all out, you're moving to a safer location, and JufPotter is being Obliviated. Well, CHOOSE!!"  
In de boeken stond altijd dat Perkamentus zo'n rustige en beheerste man was, maar blijkbaar zijn ze nu echt te ver gegaan. Ja, het was dan wel zo, maar JP opgeven... ChingChuan staart Perkamentus nog steeds woedend aan, net als DobbyFan. "All right, we will leave, okay, if you WANT!" gooit ze er uit. "It will be horrible for those people, but if there isn't another way..." "Is this really neccasery?" probeert DobbyFan nog, maar na een boze blik van Perkamentus zegt ze niets meer.  
"Wait..." zegt hij nadenkend. "Do you- If someone is Locked up, what's going to happen to your opinion?" "Well, he or she is being obliviated or something liek that, but only a certain memory is deleted. Then the person gets problems with her memeory, and becomes as stupid as Bertha Jorkins was. Well, if that happend with JP, then she can't run HPO anymore, and the foru, and everything will be lost- But if you insist we have to..." "Oh that stupid fool of a Rowling! Didn't you know 'being Locked up' is just a idom for putting a Fedelius Charm on someone?"

Het ongeloof druipt van ChingChuan en DobbyFans gezicht af.  
"What...just a memory block?? Why didn't you say that!! you know we're Dutch people, we don't understand all those words exactly!! Ohhh, I've we'd known that we wouldn't have been so angry!! Sorry that I pointed my wand at you, but it's just that HPO mean very very much to me.." Nu valt ook ChingChuan Dobbyfan bij.  
"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't really mean it, to kill you i mean, but when I'm angry almost nothing can stop me, and then I just can be very rude..." Perkamentus kijkt ze nu weer met een glimlach aan.  
"That's all right, now I get why you were so upset, I mean what you two thought isn't nothing, is it?  
Well, let's get back to business now. You really need to go to another place, cause right here you and the other students are in danger, and when you two go somewhere else for a while, everything can calm down a bit. If you two go to your dormitories now, and get your stuff, I will take care of the rest." Hij staat op en opent de deur van zijn kantoor, mar Dobbyfan blijft staan.  
"Wait, you didn't tell us where we're going!!"  
"No, I didn't and I won't either, because, when you, by accident get called again, and you don't know where you are, they can't now it either, so you will upper-safe"

Als Dobbyfan in haar leerlingen kamer aankomt gaat ze gelijk naar boven en sleept haar hutkoffer onder haar bed vandaan, en begint die vol te proppen. Omdat ze pas één nachtje hier heeft geslapen ligt alles nog netjes op hun plek en is ze binnen een kwartiertje klaar en ploft op het heerlijke hemelbed neer.  
'Waarom moet ik nou al weer weg van Zweinstein' denkt ze verbitterd ' er is nog geen week voorbij en dan is het alweer afgelopen. Het ging juist zo lekker op dat Calling gedoe na. We hebben nog geen eens alle lessen gehad, en zit ik in het Zwerkbalteam, moet ik weg.' Geluidloze tranen beginnen over haar wangen te lopen. ' het is ook zo gemeen.!' Net als ze verwoedt haar tranen wegveegt kraakt de deur en komt er iemand naar binnen. DobbyFan kijkt op en ziet dat het Kelly en Sabrina zijn. Ze komen gelijk op haar af gelopen en als ze haar rode ogen zien ploffen ze gelijk naast haar op het bed en slaan een arm om haar heen.  
"Heey, what's wrong? why were you crying??" Kelly kijkt haar medelijdend aan.  
"Well.... It's just that- I have got to leave Hogwarts for a While.." Ze begint weer te snikken en Kelly drukt haar nog steviger tegen zich aan.  
"But, why? What;s wrong, did you lose your magic ore something"  
"No- of course not" DobbyFan haalt haar neus op en gaat wat rechterop zitten "No, you heard what the Headmaster said this afternoon, about the dark lord and all that stuff? Well it isn't save here anymore, so we have to go to another place for a while." Kelly lijkt totaal overdonderd, maar Sabrina kan haar verbazing nog net te boven komen.  
"But, where are you going, and when and can we still have contact.."  
"I really don't know, and I'll never know here I'm going because that's safer... I think we'll go this night, I mean this evening.."

Trillend van woede staart ChingChuan voor zich uit. Waarom moet alles nét verkeerd gaan als het EINDELIJK een beetje goed gaat? Ook al vlak na de FM, moest ze hals-over-kop vertrekken omdat ze anders zowat vermoord werd! "En ook toen we gingen vliegen. Wilden we naar Londen, kan dat opeens niet door een 1 of ander raar gevaar. Ze moeten ook ALTIJD ons hebben!" ChingChuan veegt snel met haar mouw dr tranen weg, en gaat verder met inpakken. Als ze langs haar schaarse bezittingen komt- zoveel had ze nou ook weer niet kunnen mee nemen- komt ze opeens haar FM boekje tegen. Ze had er een paar bonnetjes ingeplakt, van de dingen die ze had gekocht voor de FM. Als ze het openslaat, ziet ze direct de korte stukjes. "Leuk om nu eindelijk te zien hoe iedereen er uit ziet- JufPotter" "Hiya Ching! Leuke dag he?- Ginny" Als ChingChuan al die vrolijke briefjes ziet, kan ze wel huilen. Door hen moeten ze nu weg... Ja dan wel niet expres, maar het blijft zo... Nu moeten ze alwéér hun leven opbreken. Waren ze net een beetje gewend aan het Engels, moeten ze misschien wel het LAND uit!

Nog steeds even overstuur staat ze op, en mikt de laatste dingen in haar hutkoffer. Het grootste deel wordt in beslag genomen door de boeken, haar bezem en dr gewaden. Een rugzak die nu klein lijkt, gevuld met een aantal belangrijke dingen, ligt ergens bedolven onder een hoopje zwart. Ze staart er even naar, maar gooit dan dr hutkoffer dicht, en doet hem op slot. "Nouja, ik ben klaar om te gaan- Nee, wacht." Snel opent ze haar hutkoffer weer, pakt een blaadje perkament, en schrijft een kort briefje aan de mensen uit haar jaar. Dan stopt ze alles weer weg, en legt het briefje op haar nachtkastje.

Ze werpt nog even een snelle blik op de slaapzaal waar ze 1 1/2 nacht heeft doorgebracht, en knalt dan de deur achter zich dicht, de koffer mee slepend.

"Ah, there are you." Perkamentus staat op, en loopt naar DobbyFan en ChingChuan toe, die beiden met rode ogen voor hem staan. "Let's go then." "Are yo going with us?" "No, but somebody else will take care of you." "Who?" vraagt ChingChuan automatisch. "I can't tell that yet-" "All right, I know already..." ChingChuan kijkt door een waas van tranen naar Perkamentus, maar blijkbaar is het écht nodig om te gaan. Ook DobbyFan begint bijna weer te snikken, als Perkamentus zijn toverstok te voorschijn haalt. "You'll go by Portkey, I suppose you know how it works?" "We- we know yeah," zegt ChingChuan half verstikt terwijl ze haar ogen afwrijft met een stuk gewaad. "It will only be for a short time, don't worry. As soon as I can guarantee your safety here, you can come back-" "So WHAT? We still have to leave!" DobbyFan slaat een arm om ChingChuan, die er even overstuur uitziet als zijzelf. Perkamentus kijkt even naar hen, en mompelt dan "Portus". Een boek wat op het bureau ligt, licht blauwig op, en ziet er dan weer normaal uit.

ChingChuan pakt met 1 hand het boek vast, en pakt met haar andere hand haar hutkoffer stevig vast, terwijl DobbyFan hetzelfde doet. "On the count of three- One, two, THREE!" Nog terwijl Perkamentus aan het praten is, voelen ze allebei een soort ruk achter hun navel, en verdwijnt het kantoor van Perkamentus in een wervelende waas van kleuren.


	25. Ergens Buiten Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 25: Ergens Anders buiten Zweinstein 

Met een knal belandt ChingChuan op de vloer, terwijl haar hutkoffer naast haar neer valt. DobbyFan ligt twee seconden later boven op ChingChuan, en haar hutkoffer ligt ook boven op die van ChingChuan. "Whaaa- Je plet me!" zegt ChingChuan, half gesmoord onder DobbyFan. "Jajaja, ik ben al weg- Wat is dit hier?" Terwijl ze zich een beetje uit de knoop halen- ChingChuan's haar blijkt helemaal verstrikt te zijn in 1 van de knopen van DobbyFan's gewaad- kijkt DobbyFan snel rond. Ze zijn in een soort kamer, die vast en zeker deel uit maakt van een grotere ruimte. Er staat een stapelbed aan 1 kant van de kamer, een kleding kast aan de andere, en een grote tafel met een paar kaarsen in het midden. ChingChuan weet zich eindelijk te bevrijden met een zwaai van haar toverstok: De knoop springt van DobbyFan's gewaad, en ze is weer vrij. "Kon je niet je haar door snijden?" vraagt DobbyFan zich hard op af, en grijnst. "Oh, dus je wilde dat ik net zulk haar als jouw kreeg? Je haar is cool, maar het zou dus mooi niet bij mij staan!" "Ja, nou, eh, leuk, maar wat moeten we nu doen?" DobbyFan laat haar hufkoffer even voor wat het is, en loopt naar de deur, terwijl ChingChuan een beetje rondloopt. "Ik geloof dat we beter even kunnen wachten tot er iemand aankomt... Je weet niet waar we zijn..." "Ik ga ff kijken, goed?" DobbyFan pakt haar toverstok uit dr zak, en houdt hem voor zicht uit, als ze naar de deur loopt. Voorzichtig legt ze haar hand op de kruk, en duwt hem naar beneden.  
"Shit, hij zit op slot!" roept DobbyFan geïrriteerd. "Echt?" ChingChuan rent snel naar de deur, maar ook zij kan hem niet open krijgen. "Wie wil ons hier in hemels naam opsluiten?" "Weet ik het, het zal wel weer voor onze veiligheid zijn..." "Alohomora!" DobbyFan tikt met haar toverstok op de deurkruk, en begint er meteen enthousiast aan te rammelen. Nog steeds gaat de deur niet open.  
Als ChingChuan het ook geprobeerd heeft, en het nog steeds niet lukt, geven ze het maar op. "Nouja, dan wachten we maar... Nu zijn we alleen nog gefustreerder dan we al waren. De eerste persoon die hier komt mag zich bergen, want ik wil NERGENS opgesloten worden oznder mijn medeweten!" zegt ChingChuan kwaad. "Ja, lijkt me logisch... Zometeen zijn we uitgeleverd aan het Ministerie!"  
DobbyFan gaat weer ijsberen, terwijl ChingChuan op het bed gaat zitten. "Mmm... Zou er niet ergens een briefje zijn ofzo?" "Yup. kijk maar op de tafel." "Waar dan?" "Dáar!" ChingChuan wijst naar een plekje op de tafel, maar DobbyFan ziet niets. "Kijk, DIT." ChingChuan loopt naar de tafel, en pakt iets wat volgens DobbyFan gewoon lucht is. "Kijk..." Er klinkt een scheurend geluid, en ChingChuan scheurt midden in de lucht iets open. Nu ziet DobbyFan het ook: Het is een brief en nog een aantal blaadjes perkament. Ze pakt het over van ChingChuan, en leest half hard op:  
**_Dear ChingChuan and DobbyFan,_**

when you read this, you'll be locked in already. Please don't become angry on me, Dumbledore told me to not to have contact with you. I don't know why, but he said so, so I'm only following his orders.  
At breakfast, lunch and dinnertime you'll be allowed to go out of your room, but please don't try to say anything against me, because we really can't have contact...  
Because it would be quite boring, spending here a few weeks without being allowed to say anything, I've included some magical parchment. You can write things on it, and cast a spell on it. If you do so, I can see it apear on my own sheet of parchment... I don't know if you remember that diary of Tom Riddle, this works quite the same. Before I forget, the spell is Apprecium.

Yours,

your host.

"WABLIEF?" roept DobbyFan keihard. "We mogen niet eens onctact hebben met de persoon waar we een hele hoop weken mee moeten soorbrengen?" "Geef mij es!" ChingChuan pakt 1 van de blaadjes perkament uit DobbyFan's handen, en pakt haar veer en een potje inkt.  
"Who are you?" Is het eerste wat ze schrijft. "Apprecium!" Met een tik van haar toverstok laat ze de tekst verdwijnen. "Ching, ik hoop wel dat het leesbaar is..." mompelt DobbyFan halfluid. "Alsof jouw handschrift zo mooi is!" "Nou, het is in ieder geval leesbaar... Dat van jou niet altijd..." "Pech." Na een paar minuten klinkt er een soort 'plok' geluidje, en staat er iets op het perkament. "Sorry, I can't tell you, but I assure you can trust me." "Why you can't tell us anything?" "Why are we locked in?" schrijft DobbyFan er snel onder. "Because Dumbledore is afraid you'll be Called again, and he doesn't want you to endanger anyone. You're locked in because- I dunno. Orders." "SHT!" schrijft ChingChuan met koeienletters. "Our potions, we had potions against that Calling problem. We didn't take them with us...."

Het duurt even voordat er bericht terug komt, en het is erg haastig geschreven.  
"Oh, that's really bad news. I will send and owl to Dumbledore immediately, no I will take a Portkey to him, that's faster, so I won't answer for a while, Bye" DobbyFan en ChingChuan lopen weer weg van de tafel en ploffen op het onderste bed neer.  
"Jeetje, goed van je dat je eraan dacht dat we die drankjes niet hebben zeg, anders zaten we vanavond, oftewel over een paar uurtjes flink in de penarie..." Zo zitten ze een tijdje te zitten totdat DobbyFan opstaat en haar spullen uit begint te pakken. Omdat ze de gewaden bovenin heeft liggen spreid ze die eerst netjes uit op de voer en vouwt ze dan netjes op en legt ze op een stapentje neer. Dan gooit ze de rest uit haar koffer en zet die open op de grond neer. Daarin stalt DobbyFan dan haar boeken op een rijtje en legt haar kleinere spulletjes er voor. Dan pakt ze haar gewaden weer op en loopt naar de kast, die ze met haar voet open duwt. Ze legt de gewaden erin en opent dan wat laatjes. Ze zijn allemaal leeg op wat stofjes na. Totdat ze bij de laatste komt, die wrikt een beetje en wil niet open gaan. Als ChingChuan ziet dat DobbyFan hem niet open krijgt komt ze eraan gelopen en probeert het ook. Maar zelf nadat DobbyFan er met haar volle gewicht aan is gaan hangen wil hij maar niet open gaan.

Na nog eens vijf minuten wrikken en trekken geven ze het maar op en nu pakt CC haar koffer uit. Dat is echter ook binnen no-time klaar en voor ze het weten zitten ze weer duf voor zich uit te staren. Na iets wat wel uren lijkt begint het donker te worden en steken DobbyFan en ChingChuan de kaarsen aan met hun toverstok.  
Het moest zowat wel om zeven uur zijn geweest dat er weer wat gebeurde. DobbyFan en CC hebben geen tijd bij zich, want DobbyFan's horloge batterijen zijn op geraakt. Dus rond zeven uur begon het blaadje op de tafel opeens te gloeien en ze springen op en in nog niet eens een seconde staan ze ervoor.  
" Dear DF and CC, everything is oké, I've got your potions and there is diner waiting for you downstairs. I'm not there, but the potions are on the table. Well, hava I nice dinner! ."  
Zodra ze zijn uitgelezen horen ze een lichte 'klik' en als DobbyFan de deurkruk naar beneden duwt gaat hij gelijk open. Zachtjes lopen ze de gang in en komen na een paar passen bij een trap die ze afdalen. Onder aan de trap is weer een deur en als ze die doorgaan zien ze een tafel die gedekt is met 2 borden en 3 pannen. Bovendien staan er een paar flesjes die DobbyFan en ChingChuan gelijk herkennen als de toverdrank flesjes.  
Ze gaan meteen zitten en openen de pannen. In eentje zit nasi, in eentje aardappelen en in de andere zitten gehaktballetjes. Ze scheppen snel op, CC nasi en DF aardappels, en vallen gelijk aan. Pas als de pannen tot op de laatste korrel nasi leeg zijn kijken ze eens goed naar de kamer waar ze in zitten. Hij is niet al te groot, maar wel gezellig ingericht. Aan de wand hangen kaarsen, en er staat een, het klinkt misschien raar, een gezellig aanrecht met een knusse koelkast. Voor de rest is hij aardig leeg en valt er niet echt veel te zien.  
Ze blijven nog even in de kamer rondhangen, op de hoop dat de 'hostess' nog binnenkomt, maar als dat na een halfuurtje (er hangt een klok) nog niet is gebeurt gaan ze maar weer naar boven. Zodra ze in de kamer zijn horen ze weer een 'klik' en is de deur weer op slot. Met een zucht zakt DobbyFan op de stoel bij de tafel neer. Maar ChingChuan loopt naar haar koffer en haalt haar TCG kaarten eruit.  
"Potje spelen?" Vraagt ze terwijl ze de kaart op de grond uitspreidt.  
"Jah, goed idee!" Ook DobbyFan staat weer op en pakt háár kaarten. Ze moeten beide eerst nog een dek maken want de kaarten zijn een beetje door elkaar geraakt tijdens de val door de Viavia.  
DobbyFan sorteert ze eerst op soort (oftewel toverdranken, verzorging van Fabeldieren, transfiguratie, Spreuken en bezweringen en op Advertures.) Daarna haalt ze alle goeie kaarten ertussenuit, en begint te tellen.  
"Jeetje, ik heb gewoon 100 kaarten die ik wel zou willen gebruiken, maar we mogen er maar 60!! Jeetje, dat wordt flink sorteren." Weer begint ze de goede kaarten eruit te halen en na dat 4 keer herhaald te hebben zit ze eindelijk op de 59. Ze pakt nog even een Borrowed Wand erbij en is dan klaar. Ook ChingChuan is net klaar en ze beginnen te spelen. Voor beiden is het nog even wennen met hun nieuwe deck, maar DobbyFan heeft net als vanouds weer veel Creatures, maar daar is ChingChuan op bedacht en heeft ontzettend veel anti-creature kaarten in haar deck gestopt. Daardoor wordt het heel spannend en wint ChingChuan het nog het op het randje. DobbyFan pleit voor een re-match en daar gaat ChingChuan maar al te graag op in. Net als ze willen beginnen klinkt er opeens een zacht bonkend geluid, gemengd met een soort gekras. Verbaasd staan ze op en luisteren even goed waar het vandaan komt. Als het rare geluid nogmaals klinkt horen ze duidelijk dat het uit de kast komt, uit het afgesloten laatje om precies te zijn..

ChingChuan pakt direct haar toverstok, en loopt op het laatje af. "Is idt een boeman?" zegt ze gretig. "Ik denk het... Zou wel leuk zijn, hebben we hier tenminste iets te doen!" Ook DobbyFan pakt dr toverstok. "Omstebeurt he?" "Ja, goed idee, wacht effe, ik moet nog iets verzinnen!"  
Een paar minuten lang verzinnen ze iets om- mocht het een boeman zijn- het grappig te maken. Als DobbyFan het wel goed genoeg vindt, begint ze te wrikken aan het laatje. Na een paar seconden helpt ook ChingChuan mee. "Misschien moeten we een Tornspreuk proberen?" "Yup, goed idee!" DobbyFan pakt haar toverstok ietsje steviger vast, en mompelt: "diffindo!" terwijl ze een zigzaggende toverstokbeweging maakt. Met een hard gekraak kraakt het laatje. Iets zilvergrijzigs spuit er uit, wat een soort wolk om ChingChuan en DobbyFan heenvormt. "Ridiculus!" probeert DobbyFan, maar de wolk gaat niet weg, nee hij wordt steeds donkerder. "Lumos- Iets met Illuminatus!" roept ChingChuan. De spreuk is dan niet helemaal goed, toch begint te punt van haar toverstok te gloeien alsof het een enorme schijnwerper is. En het is nodig ook: De wolk is inmiddels bijna helemaal zwart, zodat ze bijna niets meer kunnen zien. "Finite intecatem!" DobbyFan Zwabbert een beetje met haar toverstok in het rond, maar het helpt niet veel : de wolk lijkt alleen nog maar groter en erger te worden. "Ik geloof niet dat dit een boeman is!" mompelt ChingChuan half hardop, terwijl ze een spreuk probeert te verzinnen. "Impactruenia!" orpet ze opeens, waarna ze onmiddelijk gilt van schrik. Een enorme bliksemschicht schiet uit haar toverstok, en mist DobbyFan op een haar na. Een keiharde donderslag klinkt, en voor een klein moment zien ze de hele wolk oplichten. Langzaam trekt de wolk weg, en wordt de kamer weer zichtbaar. DobbyFan doet snel de kaarsen weer aan met een zwaai van dr toverstok, terwijl ChingChuan als versteend voor zich uit kijkt. "Ik had je bijna vermoord!" "ja, nou, maar die wolk ging wel weg, dus ja..." "Weet je niet wat voor spreuk het is? Het is 1 van de 7 Death Curses!" "Ja nou en? Het raakte me niet, dus kom op, wees blij- We gaan weer TCG-en."  
Nog steeds een beetje natrillend van de schrik, gaat ChingChuan zitten, terwijl DobbyFan haar kaarten snel wer een beetje fatsoeneert. De bliksemstraal bleek in de muur geslagen te zijn, waardoor de tafel een betje verschoof. Net als dobbyFan een adventurekaart (Reptile House) neerlegt, klinkt een een keiharde "PLOK" en begint het vel perkament te gloeien. ChingChuan wil al bijna "Niet WEER he?" roepen, als ze ziet dat het maar het 'blaadje' is.

**_WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? YOU WERE USING A ILLEGAL CURSE! _****_EXPLAIN YOURSELF!_** staat er in hele grote koeien letters. DobbyFan kijke ChingChuan aan, die snel begint te schrijven.

"Sorry, but there was a kind of vapour, and finite intecatem didn't work, and ridikulus either, so I panicked, and I used that spell before I knew what I was doing sorry, but i really didn't mean that- I could have hit Dobby instead of the smoke-vapour thing, but I didn't know it would cause a real lightening bolt..."

De boodschap verdwijnt als ChingChuan 'apprecium' mompelt, en er verschijnt onmiddelijk een nieuwe boodschap.

**_I recommend you go to bed NOW, I don't want you to cause trouble all night... So take you potions, and go to bed._**

Weer wisselen DobbyFan en ChingChuan een blik uit, voordat DobbyFan dit keer een boodschap neerkrabbelt.

_We aren't children who you can give orders, but we are teenagers, so we can decide by ourselves when we go to bed. But, I think it would be fine to go sleeping now- I only have to discuss with ChingChuan. Don't worry about us, we will be fine._

ChingChuan grijnst naar dobbyFan. "Luid en duidelijk: afgehandeld!" "Ik vraag me nu alleen wel af wie die persoon toch is... Behoolijk bazig lijkt mij!" "Whahah, misschien wel Umbridge!" "Ja, zou leuk zijn, ik zie dat pad-achtige gezicht nu al voor me..." Het perkament begint weer te gloeien, maar ChingChuan en DobbyFan negeren het.  
"Nouja, we gaan maar eens slapen he? Wordt wel eens tijd..." "Yup, het is nu al 9 uur, en het was tenslotte een lange dag..."  
Ze kleden zich snel uit, en gaan hun bedden in. Ze liggen lang niet zo comfortabel als de bedden op Zweinstein, maar goed, het is altijd beter dan een bankje in Antwerpen... Na een klein beetje geklets, bsluiten ze om snel de drankjes in te nemen, en dan echt te gaan slapen.

DobbyFan haalt de toverdranken van de tafel af, en geeft de helft aan ChingChuan. Dan wil ze naar haar eigen bed klimmen (zij ligt boven) maar opeens begint ze te kreunen. "Shit-" ChingChuan, die de anti-hoofdpijn drank al heeft ingenomen, komt verbaasd weer overeind. "ChingChuan, volgens mij raakte je me wel degelijk met die spreuk- Mijn schild!" Met een knal laat DobbyFan het flesje vallen. Een paarsige plas verspreidt zich over de grond. "DF? Gaat het wel goed?" "NEE!" gilt die keihard, "Ik geloof dat ik HELP!" DobbyFan klapt voorover op het bed, terwijl ze nog half op het laddertje staat. Het resultaat is dat ze de metalen stang keihard in haar bui krijgt. "AUWWWW!" "Hallow, wat ben je aan het doen- Lumos!" Onmiddelijk doet ChingChuan de kaarsen weer aan, en ziet DobbyFan half over het bed liggen. Af en toe schokt ze een beetje, alsof ze stuiptrekkingen heeft. Koortsachtig denkt ChingChuan na. Ze kan naar het perkament toe lopen, en om hulp vragen, maar stel dat DobbyFan dan opeens valt? In een paar seconden maakt ze haar beslissing: Oliviander zie dat ze goede krachten had voor Helen en Transfiguratie. Het moet haar dus wel lukken om iets te doen...  
"Mobilicorpus!" Met haar toverstok legt ze dobbyFan voorzichtig op haar eigen bed, wat onderop zit. De kaarsen geven weinig licht, dus Transfigureert ze een rondslingerende TCG-kaart in een TL-buis, die ze met een spreukje aan de muur bevestigt. Ze weet niet hoe ze het voorelkaar krijgt, maar het is alsof DobbyFan, die daar bewusteloos ligt, haar extra krachten geeft. Als DobbyFan dingen begint te mompelen als: "Terug- Moet wel- Niet leuk-bezem" begint te mompelen, weet ze meteen dat DobbyFan het goed voelde aankomen: Ze is blijkbaar geroepen. Maar ja, kon zij weten dat ze dat Schild afgebroken had?  
Met trillende handen grijpt ze dr toverstok vast, en beweegt hem over DobbyFan. "Enervatio..." Een blauwe straal schiet uit haar toverstok, en raakt DobbyFan. ChingChuan struikelt bijna achteruit door de kracht van haar spreuk. "Whahaha, dat bedoelde ik nou ook weer niet-" Snel loopt ze terug naar DobbyFan, die nu wel iets rustiger ligt.  
ChingChuan voelt nu opeens hoe moe en uitgeput ze eigenlijk is: Een Enervatio uitspreken waardoor je de halve kamer doorvliegt is blijkbaar toch iets te veel. Als ze bijna de moed wil opgeven met DobbyFan- Ze is nog steeds niet wakker- vliegt de deur open. Een donkere gedaante komt binnen, en schreeuwt: "Why didn't you ask for help?!" "Go away- Who are you?!" ChingChuan staat direct op, en houdt haar toverstok voor zich uit. "Who says I can trust you?" "Don't be silly girl, you just performed a Advanced Healing spell, do you really think you can conquer me?" "YES. I'm not going to give DobbyFan up!" Met een verbeten gezicht staart ze naar de persoon die gehuld is in een zwarte mantel. "Well, can't you tell me who you are?"

"No, I can't and you know why Femke I ca-" Maar ChingChuan onderbreekt haar woedend.  
"As first DONT CALL ME FEMKE!! And second I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CAN"T TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!! How can I trust you when I don't know who you are!" Woedend en half snuivend staart ChingChuan naar de in mantel gehulde persoon,  
"Are you stupid or Something like that!! Dumbledore told me not to tell you who I am, and you are not allowed to see my face too, 'cause that would be dangerous!! Now step aside and help me with getting DobbyFan Normal again. But don't do it as hard as you did last time, or you will end up in a hospital." ChingChuan twijfeld nog even, maar doet dan een stapje opzij.  
"oke, on the count of three, one.. two.. three ENERVATIO!!" Er vliegen twee lichtstralen op DobbyFan af, en de schokt opeens niet maar, en glijdt met een harde klap van het bed af, waardoor ze keihard met har hofd op de grond knalt.  
"DobbyFan!!" ChingChuan sprint weer naar voren naar DobbyFan die kreunend op de grond ligt, en langzaam overeind begint te komen.. ChingChuan, opgelucht dat DobbyFan weer bij westen is draait zich woedend om naar de vrouw die nog steeds op dezelfde plek staat.  
"Why didn't you do against it!! are you stupid ore something!!! Jeetje, she could've broken her neck!! She could've died!! YOU're the grown up here!!" zo raast ze nog even door, en als ChingChuan eindelijk is uitgeraasd draait de vrouw zich alleen woedend om en klost de kamer uit, in zichzelf mompelend, het enige wat ChingChuan kan vertstaan is.  
"why did they call her, they now I'm here now, the fools!" Maar ze schenkt er geen aandacht aan en loopt weer naar DobbyFan, die nu op de grond zit en met een pijlijk gezicht haar hoofd betast.  
"wat is er gebeurd?" Vraagt ze met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht.  
"Nou, toen je in je bed klom werd je dus geroepen en bleef je half op de rand van het bed hangen, toen kwam dat mens en we zorgden dat je weer normaal werd, maar toen viel je dus van het bed af, en kwam op je hoofd terecht. het zou me niks verbazen als je een flinke hersenschudding hebt." ChingChuan helpt DobbyFan voorzichtig overeind, maar als Dobbyfan op haar voeten staat valtz e weer om en ChingChuan kan haar nog net op tijd opvangen. Nog voorzichtiger helpt ze Dobbyfan weer overeind en haar bed in. DobbyFan wil zich op haar rug laten zakken, maar als haar hoofd het kusne raakt schiet ze wer overeind. Ze probeert het nu op haar zij en dat lukt nog net. Ze ligt daar met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht, en heeft een beetje moeite om bij westen te blijven, maar na vijf minuutjes vraagt ze toch maar  
"welk mens kwam er dan'  
"Nou, waarschijnlijk dus dat mens die steeds via die briiefjes schrijft, maar het was heel vaag, en ze deed ook heel vaag. Toen je viel bleef ze gewoon rustig staan en, uhmm, toen ze wegging mompelde ze ook nog wat, zoiets van: 'waarom deden ze het nou ze weten dat ik hier nu ben' echt heel erg vaag..." CC zit even starend voor zich uit te kijken.  
"Nou, ik ga slapen, want dan vel ik mn hoofd tenminste niet meer, welterusten."

Ze pakt haar drankjes en drinkt, met de nodige moeite, eerst het anti-hoofdpijn drankje. Daarna het slaapdrankje en binnen no-time is ze (nog op de dekens) in een diepe, pijnloze slaap gevallen.

Een half uur later zit ChingChuan nog steeds op haar bed en denkt na over het rare gedrag van hun hostess. 'dat mens is echt raar' Mijmert ChingChuan in haarzelf ' En dat wat ze in zichzelf mompelde, dat was pas echt vaag... Het leek wel of ze in de zelfde 'partij' zaten als die van haar, teminste zoiets in die trant...' Zo zit ze nog een tijdje door te denken, maar als het al bijna 12:00 is geworden besluit ze toch maar te gaan slapen. Na haar mijmeringen even snel op een stukje papier dat op tafel ligt geschreven te hebben, om het de volgende dag met DobbyFan te kunnen delen kruipt ze onder de dekens. Dan neemt ook zij haar laatste drankjes in, en laat haar schild verdwijnen en valt in een diepe slaap.

DobbyFan is de eerste die de volgende ochtend wakker wordt. Zij nam tenslotte als eerste haar drankjes in... Als ze weer een beetje 'bij' is, tovert ze haar Schild weer te voorschijn, en kleedt zich snel aan. ChingChuan lijkt nog in een diepe slaap te zijn, te oordelen aan haar gesnurk...  
DobbyFan's hoofd voelt nog steeds erg pijnlijk aan, dus Transformeert ze snel een stukje papier naar een spiegel, om te kijken hoe dr hoofd er uit ziet. Als ze haar haren ietsjes opzij veegt, schrikt ze zich wild. De hele achterkant van dr hoofd zit onder het bloed- eigenlijk ook wel logisch omdat ze kei hard op de grond viel- maar toch, het ziet er behoorlijk eng uit. Als ze bijna haar toverstok wil gebruiken om het te Helen, besluit ze om het maar even niet te doen... Zometeen maakt ze een foutje, en is haar hoofd getransformeerd in een Aardappel. En ze gaat echt niet die enge vrouw dan vrouw of die het weer terug wil toveren...  
Omdat ChingChuan er niet uit ziet alsof ze elk moment kan wakker worden, pakt DobbyFan een van haar Harry Potter boeken, en probeert wat te lezen. Misschien staat er nog iets nuttigs in?

Na ongeveer een half uurtje wordt ChingChuan eindelijk wakker. Ze rekt zich een beetje uit, en grijpt dan naar dr toverstok, om dr Schild weer op te roepen.  
Door het "protego Legilimens1" wat ChingChuan zachtjes mompelt, schrikt DobbyFan op van haar boek. "Oh, eh, goeiemorgen!" ChingChuan wrijft nog een beetje dr ogen uit, en mompelt dan iets in de trant van: "Ook mogguh!" terug. Ook zij kleedt zich direct aan, en gaat dan naast DobbyFan aan de tafel zitten.  
Een paar minuten zitten ze daar een beetje voor zich uit te staren- ze weten niet echt wat ze moeten zeggen.  
Maar na een poosje zegt ChingChuan eindelijk iets. "Hoe is het by-the-way met je hoofd? je knalde nogal hard op de grond, en het moet nogal pijnlijk zijn geweest..." "Ja, duh, volgens mij deed dat mens het expres... Met Perkamentus viel ik toch ook niet uit bed?" "nee... maar ik heb sowiso mijn twijfels over haar, kijk, ik heb het gisteravond even snel opgeschreven. Daaorm was ik dus ook later wakker, omdat ik het persé even wilde opschrijven." ChingChuan trekt het papiertje naar zich toe, en laat het aan DobbyFan zien. "Nouja, ten eerste, dat mens deed nogal geheimzinnig over haar identiteit, ze zou het moeten verbergen. Maar in een noodsituatie, zoals gisteren, zou niemand tijd willen verspillen met ruzieën, gewoon dr mantel af gooien, en jou gaan redden. Maar nee hoor, ze zoekt de confrontatie op. Dat is nogal abnormaal..." "Ja, maar wat zou jij doen als je orders had-" "Dat Calling gedoe is levensgevaarlijk... Je donderde bijna van dat trapje af, je had je nek wel kunnen breken..." "Mmm..." DobbyFan staart voor zich uit. Oke, ze had dan wel haar twijfels, volgens haar is Chingchuan toch een beetje aan het overdrijven. "Maar goed, het volgende. Die raadselachtige zin: "Why did they call her, they know I'm here now, the fools!". Ik snap er geen bal van, ik bedoel ,waar slaat het op? Zouden ze bang moeten zijn van haar? Nog erger: wie zijn Ze?" ChingChuan kijkt vragend naar DobbyFan, die met een pijnlijk gezicht dr achterhoofd betast. "Nouja, je hebt wel gelijk, het feit dat ze me niet eerst ging helpen enzo... En ja, heb je ook op geschreven dat ze heel raar overheersend deed? We MOESTEN persé naar bed toe..." "Yup, staat er ook... Het lijkt misschien idioot hoor, maar ik heb hier echt geen goed gevoel over..." DobbyFan leest snel het hele lijstje door. Sommige dingen zijn inderdaad vergezocht, maar ja, minstens de helft van de 'voorbeelden' zijn gewoon waar... "weet je wat ik denk?" DobbyFan staart ChingChuan bezorgd aan- "Dat zij 1 van die mensen is die helpt met dat Calling. Dat klopt toch ook met die rare zin?" "Ja maar-" Dit keer is het ChingChuan die het nogal vergezocht vindt. DobbyFan praat er echter direct overheen. "Maar kijk dan, "waarom Riepen ze haar, ze wisten dat ik hier was, de dombo's", kijk, dan zou het betekenen-" "WAAAT?!" ChingChuan kijkt geschrokken naar DobbyFan. Dáár had ze dus mooi niet aan gedacht, en hoewel het onwaarschijnlijk lijkt, het zou best waar kunnen zijn...  
"We moeten hier weg Ching- SH IT!" DobbyFan gilt het laatste woord bijna. "Wattiser?" "ik snap dr geen bal van- M'n hoofd!" "Huh?" "Nou kijk dan- Al dat bloed- Maar nu VOEL ik het ook- Weet je hoe zeer dit doet?" DobbyFan, die meestal niet de eerste de beste persoon is om te klagen over een pijntje, knijpt haar ogen dicht, en probeert zichzelf een beetje overeind te helpen. "Ik weet niet hoe het komt maar- Zo opeens-" "Ik geloof dat het de toverdrank is die uitgewerkt is... Daarom had je er gisteren alleen in het begin last van, vóór je die anti-hoofdpijn drank had..." "Ja nou, zal wel!" zegt DobbyFan iets knorriger. ChingChuan kijkt van de deur naar DobbyFan. "Zal ik anders alvast gaan inpakken ofzo? Dan kunnen we zo weg..." "Neej, ik kan nu echt niet- ARGH!" "Moet je anders even liggen ofzo?" "Nee, dat doet teveel zeer- He bah die stomme toverdranken ook!" ChingChuan kijkt snel of er nog iets van de toverdrank over is, maar zoals ze al verwacht had: er is niets meer over. Dan besluit ze om maar te gaan inpakken- iets wat met behulp van haar toverstok zo gedaan is. "_Pack_!" mompelt ze, beweegt haar toverstok als een soort zweep door de kamer. Alle spullen van DobbyFan vliegen in dr hutkoffer, en die van ChingChuan vliegen in ChingChuan's hutkoffer.  
Even staat ChingChuan een beetje hulpeloos in de kamer, niet wetend wat ze nu zou moeten doen. "Eh, DF, denk je dat je kunt vliegen?" "Neej, duh, wat denk je, ik heb hier barstende koppijn!" Te oordelen aan haar gekreun heeft DobbyFan behoorlijk wat pijn, wat ook best wel logisch is als je de enorme plek op haar achterhoofd ziet...  
"Maar wat dan? Als dat mens echt bij die duistere heer persoon hoort, dan hebben we wel mooi een probleem!" "Ja en wat?" ChingChuan zucht. "We moeten toch _iets_ doen? Denk je dan dat ik hier ga blijven?" Nee, maar- SHIt hee! M'n hooofd!" "Moet ik dan proberen een bezwering te doen ofzo?" "NEEE, DUH! Zometeen verander je mijn hoofd in een aardappel!" "Maar wat dan?" Paniekerig begint ChingChuan door de kamer te ijsberen, op zoek naar een plan.  
"Kom op DF, we moeten toch íets doen? Laat het me dan alsjeblief 1x proberen! Ik heb ooit ergens gelezen dat alle spreuken ongedaan kunnen worden gemaakt met finite intecatem- nouja, niet de onvergeeflijken, maar kom op!" DobbyFan staart ChingChuan met glazige ogen aan. "Yeah right, vooruit dan maar, maar ALS je iets fout doet he, dan..." "Wil je mij zeker in een aardappel veranderen? Succes dan!"  
ChingChuan pakt dr toverstok uit haar zak, en wijst hem op DobbyFan's hoofd. Ze weet eigenlijk niet echt welke spreuk ze moet gebruiken, dus doet ze dr ogen dicht, en concentreert zich op DF's hoofdpijn. Na een paar seconden voelt ze een stekende pijn in dr handen, en probeert het weg te laten gaan. Het resultaat is een enorme knal.


	26. Vechten, Vluchten en Vliegen voor je lev

Hoofdstuk 26: Vechten, Vluchten en Vliegen voor je leven 

Geschrokken doet ChingChuan dr ogen weer open, en ziet nog net een grote fel groene lichtflits naar DobbyFan toe schieten. Maar in tegenstelling tot wat ze dacht, gebeurt er niets raars. DobbyFans hoofd is nog steeds niet veranderd in een aardappel en verder ziet ze dr nog normaal uit. "Eh, werkt het?" vraagt ChingChuan voorzichtig. "Nou, ik geloof van wel, ik voel in ieder geval niet veel meer..." "Dus we kunnen gaan?" "Yup!"  
DobbyFan staat, nu heel wat vrolijker, op, en pakt haar koffer. "Zullen we ze anders Krimpen? Dan zijn ze een stuk minder zwaar..." ChingChuan knikt, en binnen 5 seconden hebben ze beiden een koffer ter grote van een galjoen in hun zak. "Dan gaan we maar he?"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" De deur vliegt met een KNAL open, en de de in gewaden gehulde vrouw komt binnenstormen. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING-" Abrupt houdt ze op met gillen, als ze twee toverstokken ziet die op haar gericht zijn. De twee mensen die ze vast houden praten in een voor haar onbekende taal, en even later ziet ze een rode straal op haar af vliegen. Een laatste, te vergeefse poging om de straal te ontwijken mislukt, en de wereld wordt helemaal donker.

"Mooie Lamstraal, vind je ook niet?" DobbyFan kijkt tevreden naar haar werk. "Oh ja? Kijk dan dit!" ChingChuan bukt zich, en haalt een stukje papier uit de handen van de vrouw. Blijkbaar was ze druk aan het lezen toen ze de spreuk hoorde die ChingChuan deed. "We'll come at 1 ó clock, be sure you've poisoned them" staat er in kriebelige letters. "Ja, én?" ChingChuan wijst naar de achterkant van het briefje, die helemaal volgeschreven staat. "NEEE! dit kan niet, hoe zou ze in hemelsnaam- Hallo zeg- Hoe zou dat- Neee!"  
De achterkant van het briefje staat vol met de argumenten tegen de vrouw...  
"Maar dit kan ze nooit gelezen hebben!" "Hoezo niet? Kijk dan!" ChingChuan rukt het briefje bijna uit DobbyFan's handen. "Ze heeft vast een vertaalspreuk gebruikt, kijk dan, de helft staat in het Engels!" "Waarom moet je het dan ook op het verkeerde perkament schrijven?" "ja nee, hallo, kan ik niets aan doen, ik zag gewoon een stuk liggen en-" "Ja, maar kun je dan niet er bij nadenken dat dat het perkament was dat we gebruikten om mee te praten?" "Nee, maar-" "Kom op, we gaan."  
Resoluut grijpt DobbyFan haar bezem, en loopt de kamer uit, de vrouw die in de deur opening ligt negerend. ChingChuan werpt 1 laatste blik op de vrouw, spreekt snel een extra Verstijvingsspreuk uit, en rent half achter DobbyFan aan.

"Maar waar moeten we dan eigenlijk heen?" bedenkt ChingChuan nu pas. DobbyFan blijft opeens staan. "Oh, shit, das waar ook..." Nadenkend staart ze naar ChingChuan. "Ja nou, weet ik niet, wiens idee was het eigenlijk?" "Nou, ik wilde gewoon terug gaan naar Zweinstein, maar ja, dan brengen we dus iedereen in gevaar." "Kunnen we anders niet naar St. Holisto's gaan ofzo? Zou wel handig zijn, moet je m'n hoofd zien..." "Mmm... Opzich wel goed idee, maar waar is Holisto's dan?" "Weet ik het, we kunnen ook met Fl- Brandstof gaan? Er is hier vast wel een haard..." "Maar was als er allemaal- hoe heet dat- Detectorspells zitten? Dan weten ze dus waar we naar toe gaan..." "Ja, maar zouden ze echt zo idioot zijn om met z'n allen de Healers aan te vallen? Healing- Genezende Toverkunst kan ook heel nuttig zijn, zie je ze al rondlopen, helemaal in het verband gewikkeld..." Peinzend kijkt ChingChuan naar DobbyFan. "Nouja, we kunnen het in ieder geval proberen toch?"  
Zwijgend lopen ze de trap af, naar de kamer waar ze ook hun avondeten gehad hadden. "ik weet toch zeker dat hier een haard zat, maar hij is er niet meer!" "Zal wel... Misschien heeft ze hem verborgen? Een haard die aangesloten is aan het Haardrooster kun je niet zo verwijderen..." "Maar wát als ze om veiligheidsredenen niet aan het Haardrooster is verbonden?" "Oh nee he, daar gaan we weer met onze over-beschermende maatregelen! Wat haalt die gek zich toch in z'n hoofd? Ons mooi opsluiten?" "Dan zit er nog maar 1 ding op: Met de bezem!"  
ChingChuan en DobbyFan lopen naar de keukendeur, maar die blijkt zichzelf opeens verzegeld te hebben. "Leuk, ook DAT nog!" "REDUCTO!" roepen ze allebei geïrriteerd. De spreuk werkt prima, er verschijnt een groot gat in de deur, en na een paar trappen van DobbyFan zakt hij in elkaar: verslagen door een paar simpele spreukjes. Snel lopen ze door naar de gang, maar dat blijkt toch wel moeilijker zijn dan ze hadden gedacht: Ze zien de trap aar ze vandaan kwamen, en dan nog twee gangen. "En toen?" "Gewoon 1 nemen zou ik zeggen..." "Mmz, ja, kan..." ChingChuan besluit om de rechtergang te nemen, terwijl DobbyFan nog een beetje twijfelt. "Anders gebruiken we een Windroosspreuk? Werkt altijd!" zegt ChingChuan als DobbyFan nog steeds loopt te aarzelen.  
"Point me the exit of this building!" mompelt DobbyFan zachtjes, met haar toverstok plat op dr hand. "  
Na een paar seconden begint het dunne stokje hout een beetje te wiebelen, en blijft het, na een paar keer gedraaid te hebben, stil liggen op DobbyFan's hand. Hij wijst naar de rechtergang. "Dan moeten we dus daarheen."

Ze lopen de gang in met toverstokken in de aanslag- het is er nogal donker, en ja, je kunt nooit weten wat er in zo'n groot huis is... De gang ruikt een beetje muffig, alsof hij al járen niet mer gebruikt is, en ChingChuan proeft bijna het stof wat in de lucht hangt. "Ik pak eventjes een Lumos hoor, ik bedoel 't is hier zo d-" "NEE! Doe niet slimbo! Dan ziet toch iedereen ons aankomen?" ChingChuan, die al halverwege de spreuk is, stopt meteen. "Nouja, dan niet hoor..."  
Na een tijdje lopen komen ze weer bij een splitsing. "Wat is dit voor raar huis, zoveel gangen en splitsingen..." vraagt ChingChuan zich af, maar zegt verder niets. Dobbyfan gebruikt weer de windroosspreuk, en na die paar secnden pauze, lopen ze weer verder.

Volgens ChingChuan lopen ze nu al een halfuur, maar nog steeds zijn ze niet bij de uitgang. "Zeker dat we niet beter het raam hadden kunnen breken?" "Daar had vast een spreuk op gezeten, dus ja..." "Maar toch, we hadden het kunnen proberen, we zijn er nu nog niet..."  
Na nog weer een hele poos wordt het ook DobbyFan teveel. "En nu wijs je ons de uitgang, stom ding!" snauwt ze tegen dr toverstok, terwijl ze voor de zoveelste keer de windroosspreuk uitspreekt. ChingChuan wil bijna een opmerking maken over dat die stok toch geen Nederlands verstaat- dat hij überhaupt niets verstaat, maar als ze DobbyFan ziet boos doen, houdt ze toch maar haar mond. "Moet je nou kijken, dat idiote ding wijst wéér naar de muur!" gilt DobbyFan woedend, nadat ze voor de 6de keer de Windsroosspreuk uitvoert. "Hoe moeten we nou in hemelsnaam door de muur? Rotding!"

Met een zucht laar Dobbyfan zich even op de grond zakken. Als ChingCHuan haar met een scheef hoofd aankijkt zucht ze  
"Jah, we lopen hier nou al zo lang rond, het heeft geen zin om te blijven dolen, laten we liever ene amnier bedenken om door die muur heen te komen!!" Nu laat ook CC zich zakken en zitten ze naats elkaar tegen de muur. Allebei blijven ze stil, en denken even diep na.  
"He wacht- nee laat maar" Dobbyfan was een beetje omhooggekomen maar liet zich weer voorzichtig (vanwege haar hoofd) zakken.  
"nee, wat is er??" CC kijkt verbaasd opzij  
"neeh, laat maar mn idee sloeg nergens op, dat kan nooit.."  
"haloo-oo, we zijn hier in een magiische wereld, zowat alles kan!! kom op Vertel!!"  
"oke oke, ik dacht, wat nou als ze een waanzichts spreuk over de muur hebben uitgesproken, en dat je dus niet ziet wat er is, maar iets anders en dat dat wat er wel is, dat je dat alleen niet kan zien, maar wel kan voelen ofzo... maar datr slaat echt nergens op.."  
"natuurlijk wel" CC springt op en loopt als een soort blinde met haar handen voor zich uit naar de muur. Ook DobbyFan staat langzaam op en loopt naar de muur an de overkant. het zite er nogal stom uitb als ze allebei met hun handen over de muur voelen, maar na een minuutje slaat ChingCHuan een vreugdekreet.  
"Jah DobbyFan, een deur!! ik heb hier een deurklink!!!" Schreeuwt ze uit. DobbyFan trekt een blij en pij lijk gezicht.  
"ow, vet! maar kan het ietsje zachter, mn hoofd barst zowat uit elkaar.." CC liojkt het niet te horen maar duwt de deur open, wat er nogal raar uitziet, omdat haar arm voor het oog in de muur verdwijnt. Daarna verdwijnt ze helemaal en Dobbyfan volgt.

Ondertussen is Perkamentus aan het ijsberen in zijn kantoor. Hij had een half uur gekleden al bericht moeten krijgen over Chingchuan en Dobbyfan, en nog steeds is er geen spoor van een uil of een andere manier van contact. dan neemt hij een besluit, en gooit wat brandstof in de haard, sapt erin en verwdijnt.

Dobbyfan en Chingchuan staan nu in een ruimte die erg veel op een hal lijkt, en er is zelf een buitendeur. Vlug lopen ze eropaf. DobbYfan wil hem net opentrekken als ze een stuk of 7 gedanten aan ziet komen lopen, en die de deur open willen maken........

Onmiddelijk laat DobbyFan de klink los, en loopt een aantal meters achteruit. "ShIt, wat nu?" DobbyFan kijkt ChingChuan aan, de deur een paar seconden schattend bekijkt. "Misschien kunnen wij ook wel zo'n Waanzichtspreuk uitvoeren?" "Yeah right, dat kunnen wij zeker doen? Hallow, ze staan voor de deur!" "Hoe denk je dat ik je pijn weg kreeg? Gewoon toverstok uit, mompelen en concentreren!" DobbyFan moet inwendig grinniken om ChingChuan's gebruik van Engelse uitdrukkingen die ze in 't Nederlands vertaald- blijkbaar voelt die zich helemaal thuis hier. "Ok, goed, als jij het denkt..." ChingChuan gaat een paar meter voor de deur staan, hopend en biddend dat de deur niet opeens zo open vliegt, en wijst met haar toverstok op de deur. Snel doet ze haar ogen dicht, en begint een paar Latijnse woorden te mompelen- Niet dat het een spreuk is, maar ja, je kunt het altijd proberen he? DobbyFan kijkt even verbaasd naar ChingChuan, maar volgt dan snel haar voorbeeld, op de latijnse woorden na.  
Na een paar minuten doet DobbyFan haar ogen open, en kijkt snel naar de deur, zoekend naar een teken dat het zou werken. "Yupz, Ching, kijk, het WERKT!" DobbyFan wijst naar de deur, en ChingChuan stopt abrupt met het mompelen van dr Latijn.  
Een dunne, zilverachtige nevel zweeft nu om de deur heen, en de mensen die bijna naar binnen kwamen, zijn niet meer zichtbaar. Af en toe horen ChingChuan en DobbyFan een aantal stemmen, sommigen nogal boos, blijkbaar maken ze nu ruzie over de positie van de deur.  
"Misschien kunnen we nu beter een Onzichtbaarheidsspreuk uitspreken, Disillusioneren valt nog teveel op." "Ja, goed idee."

Na een paar minuten sluiten er twee onzichtbare gedaanten de deur uit, op zoek naar een veilige plek om zich te Disillusioneren (dan kun je elkaar nog heel vaag zien, als je er op let tenminste) en om op te stijgen.  
Het blijkt moeilijk om zo'n veilige plek te vinden: Er is helemaal geen bos of wat dan ook. Alleen een enorme grasvlakte rond het gebouw, en heel in de verte wat bos. DobbyFan vermoedt dat het allemaal Onleesbaar gemaakt land is- Het zou elke Dreuzel opvallen, of het vermomd was als landgoed of niet.  
Uiteindelijk pakt ChingChuan twee steentjes van de grond, Transformeert ze naar blaadjes, zorgt ervoor dat ze gaan schitteren en schijnen met een klein spreukje, en bevestigt er 1 van op haar rug. De andere houdt ze in haar hand. "DF, plak anders zo'n ding op je rug, zodat ik kan zien wat je doet. Twee boomblaadjes vallen echt niet op hoor!" "Goed." Even later voelt ChingChuan iets dat het blaadje pakt, en het zweeft door de lucht, om een paar seconden later roerloos in de lucht te hangen.  
"Dan gaan we maar he? Op hoop van zegen!" ChingChuan hoort een paar takjes kraken, en een zacht zoevend geluid. Dan besluit ze om zelf ook haar bezem te bestijgen, en te vertrekken.

Het is niet moeilijk om DobbyFan terug te vinden- Het blaadje wat nu op haar rug zit, is duidelijk zichtbaar. Als ChingChuan op het blaadje zaan stuurt, voelt ze opeens iets wat lijkt op een been. "WHAA Ching- Je vliegt zowat in m'n rug!" Snel stuurt ChingChuan wat bij, en nu vliegen ze aardig recht naast elkaar. "Eh, ja, waar nu heen?." "St. Mungo's!"   
DobbyFan knikt instemmend, en dan zoeven ze beiden op topsnelheid weg, opzoek naar de bewoonde wereld.

Een vrouw die helemaal in het zwart gekleed is loopt naar een man die net als haar bijna helemaal zwart is- op z'n haar na, wat lang en wit is. "Lucius?" Onmiddelijk draait de man zich om, en bekijkt de vrouw met een vreemde blik- bijna een blik van verlangen. "What's the matter?" zegt hij eindelijk, na de vrouw helemaal bestudeerd te hebben. "We heard something outside, just a minute ago." "So?" "Well, I thought it might have been spies or something like that..." "Mmm... I'll see..." zegt de man bedachtzaam. Hij loopt naar een raam in de kamer waar hij is, en kijkt snel. "Nothing suspicious, don't worry- Well..."  
De vrouw staart gretig naar hem, naar durft niet door te vragen.  
"I see two leaves of a tree.... Are here any trees around?" De vrouw kijkt aarzelend naar de man, die blijkbaar Lucius heet. "No, of course not!" zegt ze uiteindelijk, na een blik van de man weer staan te hebben.  
"Well, why aren't you going to find out?" De man grijpt de lange, zilveren staf die hij vast houdt stevig vast. "Be sure to catch them. They _can_ provide useful information." "I will do as you ask, my lord.." zegt de vrouw snel, en loopt een paar meter naar achter, waarna ze zich snel omdraait en weg rent, zodat haar gewaden wapperen in de plotselinge luchtstroom.  
De man bij het raam kijkt haar met een wazige blik na, waarna hij weer verzinkt in z'n eigen gedachten.

ChingChuan en DobbyFan vliegen nu in grote rondjes over het huis, tot ze eindelijk een hint vinden over waar ze nu eigenlijk zijn. Maar die hint laat lang op zich wachten- ze beginnen nu aan hun vierde rondje. "Ching?" fluistert DobbyFan voorzichtig. "Is het wel verstandig om hier te blijven?" "Denk van niet..." komt een paar seconden het antwoord van ChingChuan- "Maar we weten niet waar we heen moeten... Geen weg, geen pad, niets..." "Dan vliegen we toch gewoon ergens heen?" "Ja, kan opzich wel... Maar zometeen vliegen we nog naar de atlantische oceaan!" "Nouja, ik had daar altijd al eens naar toe gewild, dus dat is het probleem niet, toch?" ChingChuan schiet bijna in de lach, maar weet het nog net tegen te houden. "Dan maar blijven vliegen?" "Yup, want ik kan niet zo stationair in de lucht blijven hangen- Kijk, ik KAN het wel, maar dan is m'n bezem zo alleen daar ergens op de grond..." Nu is het DobbyFans beurt om zich te proberen in te houden- af en toe knikt er een geluid alsof ze enorm verkouden is, maar het lukt haar uiteindelijk toch.  
"Maar goed, wat nu?" "Weg gaan dan maar?" "Yup, wat kunnen we anders..." "Mmm..."  
Na een poosje wikken en wegen besluiten ze om toch maar weg te gaan. Ze kunnen hier niet lang blijven hangen, en die dooddoeners of hoe ze ook mogen heten, zullen toch ook wel ooit iets merken?

Als de vrouw die door lucius naar buiten is gestuurd daar aankomt kijkt ze eens goed in het rond. Omdat ze niets ziet loopt ze een paar passen verder en kijkt dar weer al turend in de lucht.  
"how strange" mompelt ze in zichzelf "I see nothing, shall Lucius just have made it up? as a joke. No, offcourse not, he doens't like humor.." Ze maakt een ingewikkelde beweging met haar toverstok en opeens is er een soort op zijn zijkant liggende koepel-vorm in de lucht, die als een soort vergrootglas werkt. Ze tuurt erdoor heen en ziet nog net twee zilveren streepjes wegschieten........

Als ze wegvliegen kijkt Dobbyfan nog even om naar het huis en ziet dat de voordeur opengaat. Snel probeert ze nog wat sneller te vliegen, en als ze een eindje weg zijn tikt ze even op het blaadje.  
"heey, we zijn net op tijd weg, toen ik omkeek zag ik nog net een vrouw naar buiten komen!"  
"nou, dat is zeker geluk hebben, want wie weet wat er anders gebeurd zou zijn!"  
Ze vliegen weer verder tot DobbyFan na een kwartiertje weer op het blaadje tikt.  
"kunnen we misschien heel even landen, mn hoofdpijn komt weer opzetten. "  
"Uhmm, jah dat kan wel denk ik natuurlijk he.. we moeten niet hebben dat je van je bezem afvalt.." ZE vliegen nu boven wat bomen en vlakbij een weg vol met autos. "laten we daar landen, opdar stukje heide achtig iets tussen die bomen." Oppert ChingChuan. DobbyFan is het ermee eens en ze beginnen te dalen. Ze komen een beetje hard neer en CC land met een dubbele koprol.  
Na en minuutje liggen ze, weer geheel zichtbaar getovert, naast elkaar in de heide een beetje te liggen, Dobbyfan steunend op haar ellebogen omdat ze anders met haar hoofd op de hei zou liggen. Opeens rommelt CC's buik flink hard.  
"jetje, heb jij ook al zo'n trek? mijn maag protesteerd ook flink.." Dobbyfan wrijft over haar maag.  
"jah, ik wou dat we wat hadden kunnen meenemen, ik verga hier echt een flink end heen! maarja, het lijkt me niet dat er her zo naast de snelweg ook maar een een béétje gezond iets aan de struiken hangt.."  
"heey, nu je het zegt, jij bent hier het transformagie wonder, transformeer gewoon iets in eten!!" DobbyFan kijkt ChingCHuan vol blijheid aan.  
"Uhmm, oke ik kan het natuurlijk probéren...." geeft CC toe. Ze haalt een soort bakje uit haar tas en doet daar wat zand in. Wijst erop met haar toverstok en mompelt iets. Binnen enkele seconden is het zand verandert in rijst. Daarna breekt ze een trakje af van een struik en die verandert in een stuk worst.  
ChingChuan legt hem neer en kijkt Dobbyfan blij aan.  
"Nou laten we het maar proberen he?" Ze breekt de worst in tweeen en geeft een stuk aan Dobbyfan. Ze nemen beiden een hap, maar spugen het gelijk weer uit.  
"oeh bah wat goor" DobbyFan moet hlaf kokhalzen, maar kan hte nog net inbhouden. "bah, nooit geweten dat worst zo goor kon smaken, het smaakt puur naar hout, iehl!" CC kijkt een beetje beteutert naar de worst.  
"nou zeg.. ik had er net zo'n trek in.. en ik kan die trjist netzogied ook metreen weggooien, want ik heb geen behoeft aan een mond vol zand." Ze voegt daad bij woord en gooit het bakje leeg. Nu zitten ze nog steeds met lege amgen op de heide en zitten een beetje te dromen totdat Ching opspriingt.  
"nou, laat ik je hoofd maar weer beheksen, want we kunne natuurlijk niet zo blijven niksen." Ze steek haar hand met toverstok uit naar DobbyFan.

ChingChuan aarzelt wel een beetje- wie zegt dat het deze keer ook lukt?- maar gaat toch maar door. Ze doet precies hetzelfde als de vorige keer: Haar toverstok op DobbyFan's hoofd richten, een paar latijnse woorden mompelen en zich concentreren op DobbyFan's hoofdpijn. Het gaat weer zoals de eerste keer: Eerst een stekende pijn in dr handen, een knal, en de groene lichtflits. En ook deze keer gaat het goed.  
DobbyFan staat opgelucht op, en pakt haar bezem van de grond. "Dan gaan we maar he?" "Yupz- Oh ja, niet vergeten- we moeten onzichtbaar zijn..." "Zullen we dan nu onszelf Disillusioneren? Want dat onzichtbare is vet irritant, omdat je dan elkaar helemaal niet meer ziet. En die blaadjes vallen ook op!" Snel Disillusioneren ze zichzelf. Het is een enorme verbetering: de blaadjes helpen dan wel een beetje om elkaar snel terug te vinden, ze zien elkaar nog steeds vaag.  
"Kom op, we gaan!" Nadat ze hun bezems ook Gedisillusioneerd hebben, vliegen ze in een mum van tijd weer door de lucht.  
Ookal zijn ze eigenlijk op de vlucht, toch geniet ChingChuan van het vluchtje: Vliegen is toch het coolste wat er is!

"And now you think somebody managed to escape?" Lucius kijkt woedend naar de vrouw, die geknield voor hem zit. "Well?" snauwt hij na een paar minuten, als de vrouw nog steeds niet reageert. 'I- I think so..." "Why you didn't activate the wards?" "Lucius- I-" De vrouw staart hem direct aan. "I don't think it's good to keep people at this location... If there really escaped anybody, he or she would have Apparated straight to the M-" "Shut up!" snauw Lucius opnieuw. "Let me think of something to catch them again... You saw two silver things flying?" "Yes, of course, but wouldn't that be two a-" "Why on earth should a Muggle airplane fly over a Unplottable lands?" "I don't know, but maybe-" "Don't be stupid. Let someone find out who escaped exactly. Then go after them- there must be something of a trail." "But Sir, I really can't-" "Do you want Mr. Dyseth yourself giving you orders?" "Of course not!" "Then go and do as I said!" Lucius draait zich om, terwijl de vrouw wegrent.  
"Strange... Never ever before somebody managed to escape... And if there were really two silver things, there would have been TWO people who broke down the wards... And that, that was impossible."  
"Lucius?" Een andere stem haalt hem uit z'n gedachten. "We've found Narcissa just a minute ago. She was Stunned, and Petrified..." "WHAT?!" Verschrikt staart Lucius de man aan. "Who has done this?" "I don't know. But the two girls, you know, those who were sent here by Dumbledore- I mean, who were _accidentelly_ sent here, are gone." Lucius staart de man ongelovig aan. "So you are telling me two girls with very little knowledge about magic have managed to escape, break the wards, transfigurate themselves into silver things, and just GO?" schreeuwt Lucius bijna naar de man die voor hem staat. "Well, er, I'm afraid they did..."  
Lucius grijpt woedend in een zak van z'n gewaad, grabbelt zijn toverstok er uit, en wijst hem op de man. "CRUCIO! Tell me this isn't true!"

Na een kwartiertje beginnen de magen van ChingChuan en DobbyFan toch echt te rommelen. "Oeh bah, ik kan jouw maag horen knorren Ching!" roept DobbyFan verbaasd als ChingChuans maag begint aan een serie van protest geluiden. "Ja nou he, ik heb nu echt honger!" "Wat denk je van mij? Dat ik m'n maaltijd nog aan ht verteren ben ofzo?" "Neej, natuurlijk niet, maar gewoon..."  
Er valt weer een stilte, die wordt opgevuld door het suizende geluid van de wind. Ze hebben dan nu wel goede mantels aan- lekker warm- maar toch wordt het nu wel aardig koud daar zo op de bezem. "Brr, zullen we even een warmte spreuk doen? Het is echt vreselijk koud- iel!" ChingChuan grijpt in haar gewaad naar dr toverstok, en een paar wapperende geluiden naast haar gevenaan dat DobbyFan hetzelfde doet. Snel mompelen ze een paar woorden, waarna er een behaaglijke warmte over hen komt, en stoppen ze hun toverstok weer weg.  
Het is eigenlijk best wel saai, omdat ze niet echt weten wat ze moeten zeggen- Ja, ze vliegen hier dan wel naast de weg, er zijn maar weinig auto's, en ze zijn nog steeds geen bord ofzo tegen gekomen. Het is natuurlijk wel logisch: De weg is bijna helemaal recht, op een paar bochten na, en er zijn ook vrijwel geen afslagen. En ja, auto's komen niet zo opeens midden op de weg...

"You- Avery, Rooktree and Sailington- Search for holes in the ward- Narcissa and Barney, go and search for signs of magic, and I'll be going with Friedman." Lucius deelt nog wat orders uit, en dan verspreidt de groep Tovenaars zich.  
Na een kwartiertje gilt iemand opeens iets. "LUCIUS?!" Snel rent Lucius naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan komt, hopend op een teken van de twee meiden die zomaar uit zijn greep ontsnapt zijn.  
"Lucius, I've found here some signs of magic... Somebody Transformed something into tree leaves, and there are a few traces of broom-magic." "Did they have a broom?" "I suppose so..." Lucius zegt een heel erg fout woord, en trekt snel z'n toverstok. "How long is it ago?" "About forty minutes." "Then we will go after them. Get a broom, and follow me." Lucius loopt met grote passen terug naar het huis, en besluit dan dat het handiger is om te Verschijnselen. Met een knal belandt hij in het bezemschuurtje.

"Pfff.... Hoelang zijn we al onderweg?" "Weet ik niet, volgens mij iets van 3 kwartier... " ChingChuan slaakt een diepe zucht. "Wanneer zouden we dr eindelijk zijn?" "Weet ik niet, omdat we niet eens weten waar we naar toe gaan..." ChingChuan pakt dr toverstok weer. "Point me the way to St. Mungo's!" mompelt ze zachtjes, ondertussen op haar bezem balancerend, omdat ze nu haar beide handen gebruikt. Haar toverstok begint een beetje te draaien, en gespannen kijkt ChingChuan er naar. Maar de stok blijft draaien. En draaien. Na een paar minuten mompelt ze: "Finite" en probeert het overnieuw. Maar alweer blijft het draaien. "DF, het werkt niet." "Hoe bedoel je?" "De Windsroosspreuk!" "Zal ik het dan effe proberen?"  
Maar ook zij krijgt hetzelfde resultaat. "Dat ding blijft maar rond draaien! Bah!"

"Mmm, this might slow them down a bit..." Lucius stopt zijn toverstok weer in z'n zak. I've been trying to trace their magical DNA, and put a charm upon it, so all of their charms won't work." "But they can still fly?" "Of course, but if we hurry up a bit, we might be able to catch them." Lucius scheert een paar meter naar voren, het uiterste uit z'n bezem halend. "Come on!" De 7 andere tovenaars vliegen snel achter hem aan.


	27. Hoe lang een nacht wel niet kan duren

Hoofdstuk 27: Hoe lang een nacht wel niet kan duren 

"wat moeten we nu?" DobbyFan staart een beetje boos naar haar nog steeds rondtollende toverstok. "waarom werkt dit stomme ding niet! heeft Ollivanders een virus ofzo, dat zich door alle toverstokken verprijdt!!" ChingChuan schiet in de lach.  
"het zijn geen computers hoor kom op zeg!! whaha een toverstokken virus, jij hebt echt veel fantasie!!" ze licht helemaal dubbel op haar bezemsteel.  
"jah, nou, er moet toch iéts zijn!" Boos propt DobbyFan haar bezemsteel in een zak in haar gewaad. "Nou, laten we maar gaan vliegen, want zo komen we natuurlijk nergens!! Ik stel trouwnes voor dat we de weg niet meer volgen... mochten wij gevolgd worden, dan verwachten ze dat natuurlijk, en als weede weg ds niet volgen zullen we mindersnel gevonden worden..." Dobbyfan draait haar bezem.  
''Jah, is goed, en we hebben daar hoogstwaarschijnljk ook wle de klans dat we huizen of wat dan ook tegenkomen....." Ook CC draait haar bezem en na ook haar toverstok weggestopt te hebben vliegen ze weer weg, naar een onbekende bestemming.

Ondertussen scheren Lucius en de andere tovenaars door de lucht, DobbyFan en ChingChuan achterna. Ze schijnen precies te weten waar ze heen moeten want ze houden gene moment stil. Alleen Lucius doet af en toe wat met zijn toverstok, en draait dan soms een paar graadjes meer naar het noorden, of juist het zuiden.  
Na een lange tijd vliegen stopt Lucius, en de anderen remmen ook af.  
"Look, they rested here in this bush.. They transformed some stuff, and CC used some kind of a healing spell.. I know this because of a new spell the Lord created, you can exactly tell, when and where people used magic, as long as you've got the DNA of their wands...." Hij gebruikte weer een spreukje en moest breed grijnzen, "Ha! they tried to use a spell to find the way to St. Mungo's, but it didn't work because of my very very usefull spell" Hij kijkt vol arrogantie naar de rest van de tovenaars.  
"well, they followed the road until now. so let's move further!" zegt een nogal vierkante vent.  
"yes indeed" reageert Lucius en hij scheert weg.

In de tijd dat Lucius en de rest op Dobbyfan's en ChingChuan's rustplek aankwamen, zijn DobbyFan en Ching al een heel eind verder, boven grote stukken akkers en bos. Dobbyfan zit nog steeds te mokken over haar niet werkende toverstok  
"Stom ding, ik heb altijd al gevonden dat eigengemaakte toverstokken beter zijn!" Mompelt ze in zichzelf.  
Ook bij ChingChuan zit het niet helemaal lekker.  
"he verdorie, hoe kan dat nou dat een toverstok het zomaar net doet, en al helemaal 2 tegelijk. ik ga zeker een klacht inleveren bij Ollivanders, want voor zoveel galjoenen moet je natuurlijk niet hebben Dat hij zomaar uit kan vallen!!"  
Zo vliegen ze nog een tijdje door, tot het zo donker wordt dat je bijna geen hand voor ogen meer kan zien.  
Ching stoot DobbyFan aan.  
"Heey, laten we gaan stoppen, ik zie geen sikkepit meer!"  
"jah, is goed, ik ben wel toe aan een goed portie slaap"DobbyFan gaapt luid, wat gee goed idee was, omdat er gelijk een pijnscheut richting haar hersenen vliegt.  
Ze vliegen naar beneden en landen op een heel klein open plekje in een soort bos.  
"nou, het is dat onze toverstokken ermee gestopt zijn, anders had ik nu meteen een nieuwe warmtebeweging gemaakt, jeetje wat is het hier koud!!" CC duikt wat dieper in haar mantel.  
"Heey, wacht eens, onze eigen toverstokken, we hebben onze zelfgemaakte nog!" DobbyFan grijpt haar koffer en haalt haar stok eruit. "Lumos" fluistert ze, en ja hoor, een klein lichtje verschijnt. CC grijpt ook gelijk de hare en maakt ene warmte bezwering waardoor het weer behaaglijk war wordt.  
"Nou, dan kunnen we nu wel gaan slapen he??" DobbyFan gaapt nog eens, maar niet zo luid.  
"wacht eens," ChingChuan slaat zichzelf voor haar hoofd. "we hebben gene toverdrankjes meer!! als we nu gaan slapen dan worden we linea direct geroepen!!"  
"ShIt!!" DobbyFan gaat opde gr4ond zitten"Nou, sdan zit er maar een ding op, we moeten wakker blijven!"

Zuchtend gaat ook ChingChuan zitten. "Pff, ik ben altijd geweest in wakker blijven- Als ik heel erg goed uitgerust ben, en ik geen rammelende maag heb kan ik uren wakker blijven, maar ja, nu ik zo'n vreselijke honger heb..." DobbyFan staart een beetje voor zich uit. "Trouwens wel goed dat we die hele sterke lichtspreuk- hoe ging die ook alweer?- niet gebruikten, zometeen zien ze ons nog..." merkt ChingChuan op. "Zullen we anders gaan TCG-en? Ik houd het echt niet zo uit hoor, hier een beetje voor me uit lopen staren..." DobbyFan gaapt weer, waarna ChingChuan ook moet gapen. "Ja kan, maar neem dan je starterdeck, zometeen vinden ze ons, en moeten we halsoverkop vertrekken, en ik WEIGER om mijn kostbare, enige Guarddog af te geven!" DobbyFan grinnikt om ChingChuan's liefde voor dat ene kaartje- Hun levens zijn toch belangrijker dan zo'n kaart?- aar dan grabbelt ze eventjes in haar tas en pakt dan haar kaarten. ChingChuan neemt het Draco deck, en DobbyFan het Hermeliendeck.  
Na 2 potjes worden ze al wat minder moe, en raken ze een beetje hyper-actief. ChingChuan gilt van alles tegen haar paar creatures, terwijl DobbyFan elke keer dat ze een kaartje pakt gilt dat ze een les moet hebben.

Lucius kijkt na een kwartiertje eens achterom. De tovenaars die hem met hem mee gingen, alhoewel, je zou beter kunnen zeggen dat hij ze mee _nam_, vliegen een stukje achter hem, bijna alsof ze bang zijn. Lucius zucht: Snappen die idioten niet dat ze niet HEM volgen, maar The Lord Of The Death himself?  
"Lucius, I've found something!" roept iemand opeens. Lucoius keert snel z'n bezem om, gretig naar elk spoor van de twee meisjes, die uit ZIJN huis ontsnapt zijn. "Oh nee he, niet alweer zo'n dom veertje!" denkt hij paniekerig, als 1 van de tovenaars iets roods aan wijst. "Look Lucius, There's again-" "I know already! They used for the 50th time that spell!" zegt hij geïrriteerd. Ze kunnen nu dan wel gaan vliegen, maar alleen die paar Windroosbezweringen zijn niet genoeg om hen de weg te wijzen...

Na het 7de potje TCG worden ChingChuan en DobbyFan het snel zat. Ze hebben al een keertje gewisseld van deck, en de stand is nu 4-3 voor DobbyFan. "En nu ben ik het ZAT!" zucht ChingChuan verveeld, en propt dr TCG kaarten weer in dr tas, na er zorgvuldig een elastiekje om gewikkeld te hebben. DobbyFan stopt haar kaarten ook snel weg, en maakt het zich dan gemakkelijk tegen een boom.  
Het blijft eventjes stil, waarin ChingChuan en DobbyFan een beetje voor zich uit staren. De twee Lumos-bezweringen geven niet veel licht, maar wel genoeg om nog aardig wat van de omgeving te zien. "Mmm, ik ga maar 'ns wat HW doen." mompelt ChingChuan. "Ik bedoel, we missen nu toch wel aardig wat lessen, dus waarom zouden we nu niet wat schoolwerk doen? We moeten toch wakker blijven..." DobbyFan knikt, en pakt net als ChingChuan een stel boeken. "Gewoon beetje lezen toch?" vraagt ze zich hardop af. "Ja, ga ik ook doen... Ik ga maar 'ns beginnen aan Voorspellend rekenen, dat boek is moeilijk genoeg!"  
Al snel zijn ze helemaal verdiept in hun eigen werk. ChingChuan leest heel serieus allemaal formules door, en probeert ze te snappen, terwijl DobbyFan zich vermaakt met het boek over Verzorging voor Fabeldieren.

Ook bij Lucius en z'n groep is het inmiddels helemaal donker. Met grote lichtbundels die ze uit hun toverstokken laten komen, schijnen ze vor zich uit, maar nog steeds is er geen spoor van ChingChuan en DobbyFan. Lucius begint nu aardig chagarijnig te worden- meer dan 6 uur op zoek naar die rare meiden, en nóg niets gevonden. Ondanks z'n bozige en geïrriteerde uiterlijk, heeft hij ergens, diep van binnen een vreemd gevoel. Echt weten wat het is doet ihj ook niet- hij wil het niet eens weten, maar hij heeft wel een vermoeden.

Het is angst.

(flashback)  
_"Well Sir Lucius!" zegt een smalende stem. __"Lets see if you are still acting like_ that _while under a Cruciaus-curse! __Dezelfde stem zegt een paar snelle woorden, maar Lucius hoort ze niet eens. Dat ene moment, die seconde voordat de spreuk hem raakt en er voor zorgt dat hij schreeuwend op de grond ligt- de nanoseconde er voor vangt hij de blik van de man die voor hem staat. Die blik. Die blauwe ogen, die schitteren alsof er lkicht in schijnt..._

Hij krijgt er nu nóg de rillingen van.

DobbyFan leest nog steeds in het boek over fabeldieren, ze is bij een heel interessant hoofdstuk aangekomen over eenhoorns en hun relate met de sterren, als het opeens donkerder wordt.  
Verschrikt kijkt ze en ziet dat ChingChuan's toverstok geen licht meer geeft. Opeens klinkt er een snurk door de lucht. DobbyFan kijkt nog eens goed naar ChingChuan, en ziet tot haar schrik dat die in slaap is gevallen. Ze springt op, wat haar op een flinke pijnscheut komt te staan, en schudt ChingChuan door elkaar. Die wordt met een schok wakker en schiet overeind.  
"huh, wat isser??" Zegt met een slaperig hoofd.  
"Dombo!! Je bent in slaap gevallen, kom op, maak snel weer eens schild aan!!" Dat doet ChingChuan en meteen is het weer wat lichter, omdat haar schild een zacht licht verspreidt.  
"Wow, nou maar goed dat jij oplette zeg, ik heb er echt geen zin om wéér geroepen te worden.. Jeetje ik moet echt proberen om wakker te blijven zeg.."  
"Was je boek dan niet interessant ofzo...?"  
"Nee, nou je het zegt, al die getallen, jeetje!! Is het boek van fabeldieren interessant genoeg om wakker voor te blijven?"  
"Jah, dat kan je wel zeggen, ik heb 'm nu al voor ene kwart uit! Het is zo interessant!!" ChingChuan zucht en pakt het (nogal dikke) fabeldieren boek. Ze nestelt zich weer tegen de boom aan en opent het boek, maar DobbyFan houdt haar tegen.  
"als k jou was zou ik niet zo lekker onderuit gezakt gaan zitten, dan val je binnen no-time weer in slaap!!" ChingChuan zucht nog een keer en gaat met uitgestrekte benen kaarsrecht tegen een bobbelige stam zitten. Binnen nog geen minuut zijn ze beiden diep in het boek verdiept.

De groep van Lucius scheert nog steeds dor de donkere nachthemel, die bezaaid is met vrolijk twinkelende sterretjes. Ze vliegen nu al meer dan 2 uur zonder nog maar een tekentje van mislukte toverkunst gezien te hebben.  
Lucius steekt zijn hand op en gebaart om af te remmen.  
"We haven't seen any sign of any failed magic for much over an hour. What do you guys think, do we follow the right direction?" De anderen mompelen maar wat, bang om iets te zeggen dat Lucius niet bevalt, want ze weten allemaal hoe los zijn toverstok in zij zak zit als hij eenmaal chagerijnig is. "well, are you guys gonna answer me, or do I have got to wait all night?" Nu gaat een van de tovenaars ietsje rechter op zijn bezem zitten en schraapt zijn keel een beetje.  
"uhmm, well, I should've stopped trying to use that stupid spell if I were them, mean when is doesn't work in 50 times, why should it work the 51'th time.. I think they just fly on and on until they find a city..."  
Het ziet er naar uit dat dit antwoord Lucius bevalt, want hij houdt zijn mond en maakt aanstalten om verder te vliegen. De anderen volgen zijn voorbeeld, en even later zoeven ze weer als schimmen door de lucht.

Als ChingChuan weer eens op haar horloge kijkt is het opeens al 3:00. Met een zucht laat ze het boek, dat ze op een paar bladzijdes na al uit heeft, zakken. DobbyFan, die nu in Harry Potter aan het lezen is, kijkt op.  
"wat is er?" vraagt ze en rekt zich uit.  
"Nou gewoon" Mompel ChingChuan "het is pas 3 uur, en ik ben moe en ik heb trek én ik krijg stijve spieren."  
"tjah" Mompelt DobbyFan nu. " daar valt nou eenmaal weinig aan te doen he…Maarre kan je misschiende spreuk nog even opnieuw doen, volgens mij begint hij uit te werken, want mijn hoofdpijn begint weer een beetje op te komen" ChingChuan knikt en voert hetzelfde 'ritueel' uit als de vorige keren. DobbyFan's gezicht staat gelijk weer een stuk vrolijker.  
"Nou, je wordt er steeds beter in, ik voel nu echt bijna niks meer!" ze springt op en tikt ChingChuan aan. "tikkie jij bent hem" ze rent weg en ChingChuan springt op.  
"wacht maar!" roept ze "Ik heb je zo te pakken" en ze rent achter DobbyFan aan. Binnen no-tme zijn ze weer een beetje hyper en sjezen door het bos.  
Pas een halfuur later laten ze zich weer op het mos ploffen, en zijn totaal uitgeput en komen zowat om van de dorst.

"Pff, hopen dat we snel in de bewoonde wereld terecht komen!" zucht ChingChuan vermoeid, als ze weer een beetje tegen een boomstam zitten. "Ja ik ook- ik zou met gemak 20 glazen pompoensap op kunnen!" "Ah nee, hou _op_! Ik ben verslaafd aan pompoensap!" Met een zucht gaat ChingChuan weer ietsje rechter tegen de boomstam aanzitten. Het wordt steeds moeilijker voor haar om wakker te blijven- ze kan dan wel zonder moeite tot 12 uur wakker blijven, 3:35 is toch wel echt een beetje heel erg laat voor haar. "Kom op Ching, wakker blijven!" probeert DobbyFan haar nog aan te moedigen. Maar helaas, het wil niet echt, langzaam sukkelt ChingChuan de hele tijd in slaap- om 2 seconden later meteen weer gewekt te worden.  
"Zal ik anders nog es kijken of ik écht geen eten heb?" zegt DobbyFan ten einde raad. "He ja, goed idee!" Meteen is ChingChuan weer klaar wakker, als DobbyFan dr hand in dr tas steekt. "Let's see what I've got!" zegt ze na een paar seconden, met glinsterende ogen.

Ook Lucius en z'n 'mannen' beginnen moe te worden. Lucius houdt het nog wel aardig vol, maar een aantal van z'n volgelingen beginnen gevaarlijk te zwalken op hun bezems. Zelfs een paar Cruciatus vloeken werken niet- vermoeidheid is iets wat zelfs _HIJ_ niet kan overwinnen... Met een zucht zegt hij de o-zo-gewilde woorden: "Well I think it's enough for today."  
Blij, en opgelucht, vliegen ze naar een plekje tussen de bomen, spreken wat spreuken uit, en maken het zich dan gemakkelijk in hun zojuist getransformeerde tent.


	28. Het gevaar van drop en de capaciteit van

Hoofdstuk 28: Het gevaar van drop en de capaciteit van een klein Taiwanees meisje 

"DROP!" roept ChingChuan gretig, en staart naar DobbyFans hand, waarop nog 2, helemaal uitgedroogde dropjes liggen. "Dat is het voordeel van een zak verkeerd afscheuren!" zegt die, ook helemaal blij. "Op hoop van zegen dan he?" ChingChuan pakt een dropje, net als DobbyFan er 1tje pakt met dr andere hand, en tegelijk stoppen ze hem in hun mond. Met een gelukzalige blik zuigen en kauwen ze op het keiharde ding- "Het lijkt wel een zuurtje!"- tot hun vreugde wreed wordt verstoord door een gil van ChingChuan.  
"AAAAUUUUW! SHIT!" "Stt, Ching, wattisser?" ChingChuan voelt met een pijnlijk gezicht in dr mond. "Mijn beugel, K8T dat draadje is gebroken, met een paar brackets mee!" "Wat? Huh?" DobbyFan staart een beetje verdwaasd naar ChingChuan. "En nu steken die dingen dus in mijn kaak!" "Gaat het nog wel?" weet DobbyFan eindelijk uit te brengen. "Jawel maar- AUW- al ik slik dan voel ik het de hele tijd steken- yuck!" "Zullen we anders maar gaan? We zijn nu toch nog wakker..." stelt DobbyFan voor. ChingChuan knikt, en veegt haar linkerhand gauw af aan dr gewaad. Met een gezicht alsof ze kiespijn heeft (en dat heeft ze wel) mompelt ze: "Hoe kon ik dat domme ding vergeten... Alhoewel, dropje was lekker."

Als ze na vijf minuten weer door de lucht zoeven, vraagt DobbyFan na een tijdje aarzelend: "Ching? waar gaan we heen?" "St. Mungo's. En SNEL ook!" DobbyFan probeert de Windroosspreuk opnieuw, dit keer met dr eigengemaakte toverstok. Na een poosje rond gedraad te hebben, blijft het stokje plat op dr hand liggen. "Naar links Ching!" zegt DobbyFan een beetje vrolijk. "Hopelijk kunnen ze daar je beugel Verdwijnen?" "Ja hoop het- ik was dat hele ding compleet vergeten! Dat krijg je ook he, als je opeens niet meer twee weken met een pijnlijke mond rondloopt... "  
De rest van de nacht vliegen ze eigenlijk in silte. ChingChuan weet zich maar net goed te houden- na een heleboel gepruts steet de draad niet meer in dr wang, maar op de andere plek waar hij prak, steekt hij recht in dr tandvlees. Nu voelt ze dr weliswaar niet veel meer van- ja een pijnlijk, klopppend iets, maar blijkbaar doet het te zeer om nog pijn te voelen.  
Met DobbyFan's hoofd gaat het ook niet echt al te best. ChingChuan moet bijna om de 5 minuten de spreuk vernieuwen, en het lijkt steeds erger te worden. Nu is het ChingChuan die DobbyFan meesleept- hopend dat ze niet flauw gaat vallen.  
"DF, kom op, we zijn dr bijna- Yow, als we een beetje opschieten zijn we daar met zonsopgang, het is nu al 4:15, nog eventjes twee uurtjes doorzetten- AUW Klotedraadje- en dan-" ChingChuan laat dr bezem eventjes los, en doet haar spreuk opnieuw- "We overleven dit wel. We hebben die Duistere mensen verslagen, nu moeten we ons niet laten vellen door kiespijn en koppijn toch?" DobbyFan moet eigenlijk wel lachen om ChingChuans peptalk, maar dr hoofd steekt te veel om te kunnen lachen. "Zal wel, doet teveel zeer." mompelt ze zachtjes. Ze hoort het antwoord van ChingChuan niet eens meer.  
"DF? WHAAAA Niet van je bezem afdonderen!" ChingChuan ziet dr vriendin van haar bezem afvallen- een zwarte schim vliegt langs haar heen. "Wingardium leviosa!" gilt ze paniekerig. Twee keer mist ze, maar de derde keer heeft ze Df eindelijk geraakt. Met wat irritante polsbewegingen krijgt ze het voorelkaar om DobbyFan voorop bij dr op de bezem te krijgen. DobbyFans bezem bindt ze zolang aan dr eigen bezem vast. "Dan maar in mijn eentje he?"

Lucius en z'n helpers worden ruw gewekt door een stem die keihard "Wingardium Leviosa!" roept. "Go outside! Get the brooms! GO!" schreeuwt hij meteen, alsof hij een legercommandant is. "I suppose they're here!"

ChingChuan krijgt de schrik van dr leven als 8 zwarte flitsen op dr af vliegen. Meteen Disillusioneert ze alles wat ze maar ziet, en wat van haar is, en probeert op topsnelheid te vliegen. Met moeite houdt ze de bezem in dr lucht: DobbyFan is in verhouding niet erg licht, en ja, dr kaak begint nu toch wel pijnlijk te steken bij de minste geringste aanraking, zelfs van een vleugje gewaad wat er langs langs strijkt.  
"Paralitis!" mompelt ze zacht, haar toverstok naar achteren wijzend. Een gedempte kreet verteld haar dat het lukt. "Nouja, nu gaan we illegale magie gebruiken hoor!" denkt ze strijdlustig. Er is nu geen andere manier om die rare zwarte mensen weg te krijgen- ze zal het toch niet lang meer uithouden met duelleren- en het is dan beter om alle energie in 1 spreuk te steken dan allemaal spreuken af te vuren die toch niet lukken. Snel knijpt ze dr ogen dicht, en probeert zich een pagina uit dr boek te herinneren.****

**_The Pyros Ingnis Curse©Dark Sorcerer van het PB forum_**

**_  
This curse is one of the most powerful fire curses, and is mostly used as a quick spell to remove weed in Wizard gardens. However, originally this spell wasn't a garden-spell: It can be used as a Duelling spell.  
This curse causes a large circle of fire around the caster, causing everything within a radius of 10 metres to burn away (of course, except the caster).  
The wizard who discovered/invented this curse is known as the Fireblaster- his name isn't known these days.  
This curse is quite easy to perform, but it can require a little bit skills in Fire curses.  
The incantation isn't very different from its name: Pyros Ignate. A wand movement isn't neccasery._**

Dat was ongeveer alles wat ze kon herinneren- het moest dan maar zo. Met een diepe zucht heft ze dr toverstok op, en gilt keihard "PYROS IGNATE!" terwijl ze probeert om al dr kracht door haar toverstok te laten gaan.

"LUCIUS WATCH OUT!" gilt iemand paniekerig naast hem. "She's doing DARK magic!" En ja, dat lijkt ook wel zo. Een enorme ring van vuur beweegt naar de 8 tovenaars toe, en ze weten niet hoe snel ze kunnen weg komen. "WHAAAA I'm in fire!" gilt iemand anders paniekerig. Lucius spreekt snel een blus spreuk uit, maar het is al te laat- de bezem van die persoon is al half weggebrand. Na een keiharde gil, en het gekraak van takken, horen ze niets anders dan wat gedempt gekreun. "Narcissa, if you go get Avery, I'll try to- eh well, to convince that girls that they really have to go with us." Deze strategie had hij nog niet eerder uitgeprobeerd, maar misschien zou het wel werken?

ChingChuan schrikt zich dood als ze de hitte om zich heen voelt- snel knijpt ze dr ogen dicht. Maar, als de hitte langzaam weer wegtrekt, durft ze weer om zich heen te kijken. Hopelijk heeft ze niemand vermoord. Wat ze in de toekomst ook zal doen- iemand koelbloedig vermoorden is toch niet HET. Maar gelukkig, aan de stemmen die discussiëren, hoort ze dat er niemand dood is, alleen ligt er 1tje in een boom. "Nouja, pech, ik ga maar weer!" Snel vliegt ze verder, hopend dat ze ooit nog eens bij St. Holisto's aankomen.

Na ongeveer een kwartier, merkt ChingChuan dat ze toch wel aardig vermoeid is. Mede dankzij dr snelle optreden- dus door snel weer weg te vliegen, heeft ze nu een aardig grote voorsprong, maar ze hoort nog steeds iets zoeven achter haar. "Pech, anders vermoord k ze echt hoor!" denkt ze vermoeid. "Als ik straks NOG niet bij St. Mungo's ben, vermoord ik iedereen die ik tegen kom!" Met 1 blik op dr horloge ziet ze dat het alweer 5:40 is. "Ik zie wel."

Lucius begint nu toch wel aardig chagarijnig te worden. Dat meisje moet verrekte moe zijn na die spreuk, maar ze vliegt nog steeds even hard door. En dan te bedenken dat ze een snellere bezem heeft dan hijzelf! "ARGH!"

Na een hele poos vliegen- ChingChuan houdt de tijd niet eens meer bij, wordt het een beetje lichter. Nu voelt ze dr hele mond niet eens meer, wat opzich nog wel een voordeeltje is, maar slapende armen zijn dat absoluut niet. Af en toe probeert ze dr armen ietsje te strekken en te buigen, maar het werkt toch niet echt goed, omdat ze bang is dat DobbyFan van dr bezem afvalt.  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" gilt ze opeens. "LONDEEEEEEEEN!" De vage omtrekken van een stad zijn zichtbaar. Snel trekt ze dr toverstok, en legt hem op dr hand. "Point me the way to St. mungo's!" De stok blijft recht op dr hand liggen. "This direction? Nouja, zal wel. Londen, heeeeere I COME!"

Lucius kijkt verschrikt op als hij ChingChuan hoort gillen, en haar vooruit ziet vliegen met een enorme snelheid. "What is she doing? I thought she was tired..."

Maar ChingChuan is nu absoluut niet meer moe. Als ze dr toch bijna zijn, waarom zou ze dan niet een beetje opschieten, zodat 1. DF weer beter gemaakt wordt, en B. dr eigen beugel handig verwijderd kan worden?"

Helaas. Londen blijkt groter te zijn dan ze dacht. Zelfs na ongeveer een half uur, wijst haar toverstok nog steeds in dezelfde richting. "Oh shit, blijkbaar zit ik in 1 van die voorsteden! Blek!" Ze vliegt weer verder, maar dit keer iets minder snel.

Lucius vliegt verder achter ChingChuan en DobbyFan aan, maar vergeet daarbij dat hij zich niet onzichtbaar heeft gemaakt. Pas wanneer hij zijn schaduw op de grond ziet, merkt hij het. "OH SHiT!" gilt hij woedend, en pakt snel zijn toverstok, om zich weer onzichtbaar te maken.

ChingChuan vliegt op topsnelheid verder, voor zover dat lukt met een overbelaste bezem. Ching kijkt steeds even achterom, om te kijken of ze nog voor ligt, wat de hele tijd, tot haar grote opluchting, zo is. Als ze na zo'n 5 wijken weer opkijkt ziet ze tot haar grote schrik, dat Lucius niet meer zichtbaar is. Snel kijkt ze naar alle kanten, maar ziet hem nergens vliegen. Omdat ze tot de conclusie is gekomen dat hij dus ook ontzichtbaar is probeert ze nog sneller te vliegen en doet de windroosbezwering nogmaals, en tot haar grote opluchting ziet ze dat ze eindelijk dichtbij moet komen, omdat ze een  
paar graden meer naar links moet vliegen.

De nu ontzichtbare Lucius Tuurt nog eens goed en begint zich een beetje zorgen te maken. Hoe konden die stomme rot meiden nou ooit weten waar ze heen moesten! zonder die spreuken!. Toen kwam er plotseling een gesprek in hem op.

_"those stupid muggle-born girls even made wands, which work without a real magical substantion in it, that means that they are really, really powerfull witches.."_ Het gesprek ligt nog heel erg vers in zijn geheugen, want even daarna was het voorval gekomen, met de vele crusiatus vloeken, hij had Hem ook nooit moeten tegenspreken, dat was zijn domste fout ooit.

_"But Master" Had Lucius gevraagd "When they are so powerfull, why shouldt we wanna catch the, I mean, what if  
they're só powerfull that they defeat us!!"_

Ja dat was Lucius grootste fout geweest ooit, nog nooit was Hij zo kwaad geweest, en nog nooit was er iemand zo erg gestraft. Maarja, Hij kon het nou eenmaal niet hebben als er werd geoppert dat er iemand sterker was dan hij.. Plotseling werd Lucius uit zijn mijmeringen opgeschrikt, want er klonken een aantal ploppen in de lucht naast zich.

ChingChuan zit zwaar vermoeid, maar toch nog met een of andere energie om vol te houden, over haar bezemsteel en DobbyFan heengebogen, om sneller te kunnen vliegen als ook zij heel zacht de plopjes hoort. Verschrikt kijkt ook zij om, maar ziet niks, dan voelt ze opeens een soort geruis naast zich en hoort een stem zachtjes "Je bent onder schot van een minesteriële toverstok, Verweer je niet en er zal niks gebeuren" Tot haar eigen verbzing merkt ChingChuan dat het haar helemaal niks meer kan schelen, ze voelt alleen maar opluchting dat ze eindelijk niet meer alle zorgen op zich draagt.

Lucius kijkt verschrikt om zich heen, maar ziet niks, dan wordt hij opeens van allerlei kanten ondervuur genomen door verscheidene Paralitissen en hij voelt dat hij van zijn bezem valt, maar dan opeens, zo stijf als een plank, zweeft in het midden van de lucht..


	29. Orthodontie in St Holisto's

**Hoofdstuk 29:** **Orthodontie in St. Holisto's.**

ChingChuan voelt dat ze van twee kanten wordt vastgegrepen, en heeft zo het gevoel dat het ook het geval is bij DobbyFan. Ze hoort een plofje en opeens belandt ze hard op een vloer. Als ze om zich hen kijkt ziet ze dat ze in een soort kantoortje zijn belandt. Nog voor ze zich verder kan verroeren is ze opeens weer zichtbaar en wikkelen een aantal touwen zich als bruine slangen om haar heen, en ze ziet dat het ook met DobbyFan gebeurt. Ze worden op twee stoelen gesleurd en op dat moment gaat een deur met een licht gekraak open. Er komt een vrouw in een net gewaad binnen, die er niet eens heel erg onaardig uit ziet. DE vrouw kijkt met enige interesse naar ChingChuan en DobbyFan, die voorover in de touwen hangt. Dan ziet ze het achterhoofd van DobbyFan en stormt erheen. Met een geschrokken gezicht staart ze naar de wond en tilt dan DobbyFan hoofd omhoog en kijkt even naar haar gezicht. Dan draait ze zich met een van woede vertrokken gezicht om.  
"What IS THIS!!! WHO DID THIS TO HER YOU FOOLS!! Don't you she that she's unconsious!! That she should be in St. Mungo's!!" Met een ruk draait ze zich weer om en haalt de touwen los. Een van de tovenaars de bij de deur staat stamelt overdondert.  
"But, but, we didn't do that, we didn't see it too, they were disillusionated , we really didn't know." Maar de vrouw schenkt geen aandacht meer aan ze. Ze haalt ook de touwen van ChingChuan los en verdwijseld met een hard knal met de beide meisjes in het niets….

Na een paar minuten merkt ChingChuan opeens dat ze op de vloer van een 1 of ander gebouw zit. _Waar ben ik?_ Een vrouw in een mooi lila gewaad staat tegenover haar, en vraagt blijkbaar iets, maar ChingChuan verstaat er geen bal van.  
Dan ziet ze het logo van het Ministerie van Toverkunst op het gewaad staan. Geschrokken staart ze naar de vrouw, en schuifelt- de pijn die ze heeft negerend- achteruit.  
"WHAAAAAA WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH US WHERE IS DF LET ME GO I HATE THE MINISTRY AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE ME TOO" gilt ze keihard tegen de verbouwereerde vrouw. "I _KNOW_ WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO THE LAST TIME SO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT _THIS_ TIME!" Resoluut staat ChingChuan op. "Eh ChingChuan, I don't think that's really smart to do." zegt de vrouw aarzelend. "I DON'T CARE!" De vrouw draait zich snel om, roept iets, en een paar seconden later komen er twee mensen in een lindegroen gewaad aan. 1 van hen zegt iets tegen ChingChuan, maar die luistert toch al niet meer: Ze is alleen maar bezig met hysterisch te gillen tegen de vrouw in het lila gewaad, en heeft eigenlijk niet door dat ze weggesleept wordt, naar een kamer. "_WHERE_ IS DF? DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE KILLED HER! SHE HAD A SERIOUS HEAD INJ-" "Could you please stop screaming like that?" zegt een zachte stem naast haar opeens. ChingChuan kijkt op, en ziet een vrouw in een lindegroen gewaad naast haar staan. "But they- Where is DF- Why am I here- What's the use of all this?" "Well, I don't know it either- he Ministry Wizard told us to you the both of you, oso I'm going to do that." "You are NOT going to heal me if it's an order from a _Ministry_ Squib!"  
De vrouw kijkt ChingChuan even verbaasd aan. "Oh, but I tink it's really- _Oh DEAR!_!"  
ChingChuan is blijkbaar flauwgevallen.

Lucius wordt door iets of iemand op een bezem vast gebonden, terwijl een stem zegt: "You're arrested." De rest van de hele opsomming van rechten en plichten en weet hij het ookal niet meer wat hoort Lucius niet meer- Hij maakt zich nu meer zorgen om z'n Meester dan om zichzelf... _What if he's going to kill me for getting captured? What if he's going to kill N- What if he's going to_ COME _and then..._  
Het koude zweet breekt hem uit.

De vrouw in het lindegroenegewaad, een Heler, controleert voorzichtig ChingChuan's vitale lichaamsfuncties, en komt tot de conclusie dat alles in orde is. Dan herinnert ze zich dat ChingChuan de hele tijd met maar 1 kant van dr mond probeerde te praten- daar zou dus ook iets mis moeten zijn. Heel erg voorzichtig wrikt ze ChingChuan's mond open, iets wat ze beter niet had kunnen doen. Meteen vliegen ChingChuan's ogen open, en kijkt ze verschrikt naar de vrouw. "Don't worry,. I'm a Heler, and I'm going to help you." "Really? Aren't you under the Imperious Curse?" Het valt de vrouw op dat ChingChuan Imperius nogal vreemd uitspreekt- zou ze op een 1 of andere manier bedreigd zijn door het Ministerie?  
"I can assure you that I'm not under a curse." zegt de vrouw bedachtzaam. "However, that's not the reason I'm now talking to you- Are you in pain somewhere?" "Yes, of course!" snauwt ChingChuan. "Can you tell me _where_ exactly?" "Well, let's see... My legs and arms are hurting because of that broomstick-flight, my -how-do-you-call-that-in-English-Ithink-it's-my-jaw-or-something hurts because of a stupid piece of eh _beugel_ that's in there, and eh, I'm veeeery tired, so what do you think of letting me sleep?" De vrouw ziet dat ChingChuan bijna weer in slaap valt. "Of course you can go back to sleep, but I first want to give you a potion. It's the draught of Peace- we don't want you to panic like you did for a second time..." Met half trillende handen van de vermoeidheid pakt ChingChuan het flesje aan wat de vrouw haar aanreikt, en neemt er een slok van, waarna ze direct het flesje uit dr handen laat vallen. "AUW! Dat deed zeer!" Gelukkig viel het op het bed, dus ze pakt het weer op, en drinkt hem- nu aan de andere kant van dr mond- leeg. "Ah, I think that will do." zegt de Heler.  
Binnen 10 seconden is ChingChuan diep in slaap.

Met DobbyFan gaat het heel wat minder goed. Er zijn 3 Helers met haar bezig, maar nog steeds wordt ze niet wakker. Na een paar minuten DobbyFan onderzoeken zucht een Heler moedeloos: "I think she's in coma. She isn't reacting on anything, she can't take potions, so eh..." "Maybe we'd ask that other girl about this girl's- I thought she's called Dobby- symptons? It seems Dobby has soms powerfull Anti-pain charms on her, so I'd ask that other girl..." "It's a good idea, but I heard just a second ago that they had to give her the Draught of Peace before she became calm...."

Na wat wel dagen lijkt, wordt ChingChuan langzaam wakker, omdat er een fel licht recht in haar gezicht schijnt. Eigenlijk heeft ze nog helemaal geen zin om wakker te worden, maar de stekende, bijna verlammende pijn in dr kaak en wang vertelt haar dat het toch wel slim is om wakker te worden. Meteen als ze dr ogen open heeft, komt er een vrouw in groene kleding aangelopen. "Ah, you're finally awake! I'll get the Healer then!" zegt ze bemoedigend, en loopt dan snel weer weg. ChingChuan blijft nog maar eventjes lekker liggen- elke beweging die ze doet wordt genadeloos afgestraft met een pijnscheut.  
Na een paar minuten komt er de vrouw terug met een man die dan wel een Heler zou zijn. "You're ChingChuan?!" ChingChuan knikt, maar houdt direct weer op. "They told me there was something with your mouth- can you tell me what's wrong?" "Well, er, a piece of my- eh, beugel is eh I don't know how to say, maybe you'd just take a look?"  
De man knikt, en gaat naast dr bed staan. ChinChuan doet een klein beetje opgelaten dr mond open, en wijst de Heler waar dr beugel in dr kaak en haar wang gegaan is. "Shit, AUW-" mompelt ze als ze per ongeluk dr wang aanraakt. "You see?" De Heler kijkt eventjes een beetje bezorgd. "Well, I could remove this whole thing, but I don't think that's a smart thing to do... So I think I'm going to try to repair it... Wizrds don't usually get Muggle teeth treaments- where did you get this?" "Well, just a few weeks ago I didn't know I was a witch so-" "Ah, I understand... You're lucky I know quite a bit about those muggle braces, but I don't know if I can repair a complicated one as you have..." "My eh- we call it an Orthodontist, said I needed a special one or something like that..." "All right, I'm going to get some stuff, I'll come right back." De Heler loopt weer weg, terwijl de vrouw blijft zitten naast haar.  
"Do you mind if I ask you some qeustions?" "No, of course not, go ahead!" "Do your parents know you're here?" ChingChuan kijtk de vrouw onderzoekend aan. "No. And I don't want them to know." "Ehm, well I think- Are you allergic to anything?" "I don't know." Zo gaat de vrouw door, vragend over al haar ziekenhuis opnames. De arme ChingChuan krijgt het erg moeilijk, omdat ze al die dingen niet in het Engels weet, maar gelukkig weet die vrouw wel wat een cheilognatopalatoschizis is. Net als de vrouw begint aan een ander bombardement van vragen, komt de Heler terug met een heel blad met dingen. Hij zet het op een 1 of ander kastje neer, en kijkt ChingChuan ernstig aan. "I'd like you to take this potion- I don't know if it's going to work, but if you feel anything, I'll stop immediately. Dat klinkt al een heel stuk aardiger dan ChingChuans eigen orthodontist is, dus ze drinkt snel het toverdrankje op, en gaat dan weer liggen.  
"Would you now please open your mouth?" ChingChuan heeft zo'n gevoel alsof ze bij de orthodontist is, maar ja, ze doet het toch maar.  
De Heler is nog niet 1 seconde bezig als ChingChuan opeens "AAUW!" roept. "Does it hurt?" "YES OF COURSE!" gilt ChingChuan keihard. "Sorry, but I think I have to do this." De Heler trekt met een snelle beweging 1 van de draadjes uit ChingChuan's kaak. "WHAAAAAAAAAA! STOP NOW IMMEDIATELY!" gilt ChingChuan hyperactief, en duwt de Heler van zich af. Na een paar keer een heleboel bloed doorslikken, weet ze eindelijk uit te brengen: "Eh can't you eh HELP shit ik haat Engelse termen- give me some painkillers or something?" "Well, I don't know how you're going to react on it- you're not used to Wizard painkillers I suppose, so eh... They can knock you out for hours!" "So what?! Give it to me!" roept ChingChuan boos, en bijna onverstaanbaar. De Heler zucht. "Just one more thread." "Okay okay, but don't do that again!"  
De Heler gaat weer bezig, en na een paar gillen van ChingChuan is ook het draadje uit haar wand weg. ChingChuan's mond en gewaad zijn nu wel een heel bloed bad geworden- ze heeft het idee dat ze dr vreselijk uit ziet. Als de Helker eindelijk klaar is- met een verbazingwekkende snelheid zijn de draadjes weer goed aanelkaar gezet, met de hand, niet eens met een toverstok, veegt ChingChuan opgelucht dr mon af. Het doet nog steeds wel zeer- gaven ze haar nou maar een toverdrank zodat ook die irritante pijn in dr kaak (wat een draad al niet kan aanrichten)... "Before I forget, the Healers that are busy with that friend of yours, wanted to see you. If you want, you can go to them." Chingchuan knikt gretig. "Great idea! Can you bring me to them? I don't know this hospital at all..."

"yes I will, but before that you should put something else on, this isn't very hygienic(ofzo), and it needs to be here at St. Mungos."  
"Uhhm, oke, will you waite oudside for me??"  
"Offcourse" De Heler voegt daad bij woord en loopt de zaal uit. De vrou in het lindegroene gewaad schuift de gordijnen dicht. CC spingt uit bed en opent de koffer, die onder haar bed is geschoven. Daar pakt ze een gloednieuw en super schoon gewaad aan en kleedt zich snel aan. Hoewel ze zorgvuldig het contact met haar hoofd vermijdt. Na nog geen tien minuten staat ze buiten de gordijnen en loopt naar de deur. Daar staat de Heler zoals afgesproken te wachten.  
"Hello again" Zegt hij vrolijk als hij haar ziet. "That looks much better!" Zegt hij goedkeurend als hij naar haar gewaad kijkt. " Shall we go?"  
"oke" Mompelt CC, en de heler zet er flink de pas in. Eerst loopt hij de gang uit waar ze in stonden, die uitkomt op een nog langere gang. CC kijkt haar ogen uit naar alles wat er te zien is. Vooral de schilderijen met allemaal helers erop trekken haar aandacht. Het vlt haar op dat het over het algemeen vrouwen zijn.  
Ze zet snel een paar passen wat harder, zodat ze naast de Heler komt te lopen.  
"Are almost all the healers witches? I hardly see any wizard healer on those paintings!" De heler kijkt even naar de schilderijen.  
"well, in the past there were.. The women thought that they were better at those spells and things, and they were too, but nowadays there all almost as many witch-healers, as wizard ones.."

Na een heleboel gangen (ChingChuan krijgt bijna opnieuw hoofdpijn als ze probeert uit te vinden hoe ze zo meteen weer terug moet) komen ze eindelijk aan bij een gang, waar een bordje ophangt "Emergency Ward". ChingChuan schrikt zich wild- DobbyFan is er toch niet zo erg aan toe? De Heler ziet haar schrikken, en zegt snel: "It doesn't matter if you don't want to go..." "No, I'm not scared, I just thought- Nothing." De Heler kijkt naar nog eens goed aan, maar nu wil ChingChuan DobbyFan ook echt zien. "Come on, show me where she is!" dringt ChingChuan aan. De Heler zucht. "Okay, but please be sure you're not going to feint!" "No of course not, three weeks ago I enjoyed watching those muggle TV series about hospitals, so I don't tihnk I'll feint from a little bit blood..." De Heler wijst 1 deur aan. "There she is. I'll wait here for you."  
ChingChuan knikt, en loopt met trillende benen naar de deur die de Heler aanwees. Wat als het nou echt heel slecht met DobbyFan ging? Wat als ze echt op het randje van de dood zit?  
Met 1 trillende beweging doet ze de deur open.

"Don't dare you even moving- We'll take you to the Ministry!" Een snauw van iemand haalt Lucius helemaal uit zijn gedachten. De bezem komt in beweging, en Lucius voelt zich er niet echt prettig bij- het idee om kilometers boven de grond te vliegen, en dan niet zelf te kunnen sturen. Een beetje bang blijft hij dan maar hangen- hij kan toch niets anders doen dan afwachten... _Mmm... Are_ they_ captured too? Or are they going to_ HIM_ Are they telling him that I- No, they can't! They just CAN'T tell him I did not succes- I'd rather die right now- ARGH!_. Het feit dat hij helemaal niets kan doen, zelfs niet gillen of schelden, o bewegen of tegenstribbelen- of WAT dan ook, fustreert hem. _If_ HE_ saw me right now, he'd laugh at me!_ denkt hij furious. _But... Why if I tried some Wandless Magic? I'm not good at it, but let's give it a try..._


	30. The end of a life

Hoofdstuk 30: The end of a life 

Meteen ziet een Heler ChingChuan in de deur opening staan. "You're ChingChuan?" "Yup, I am. What's wrong with DobbyFan? I did not think she had a concussion, I mean, she did not feel sick or something like that... " "We don't know, she seems to be in coma, and-" De Heler stopt even als hij ChingChuan wit weg ziet trekken. "are oyu all right?" ChingChuan kijkt een beetje beschaamd. "Oh, eh, yeah, well- Why is she in coma?" "I don't know. She seems to be under a powerfull speel- did you cast that?" "I tried to do something against her head ache yes- I mean we where on the run for the Death Eaters, so I had to do everything in a hurry..." "Which spell did you use?" "It was a kind of Wandless Magic I suppose, shall I show you?" De Heler knikt.  
ChingChuan steekt dr handen recht vor zich uit, doet dr ogen dicht, en probeert hetzelfde wat ze al die tijd ook bij DobbyFan deed. "Ah, great!" zegt de Heler geruststellend. "Could you try to break this charm on DobbyFan?" "I _could_ try it, but i'm not sure if it's going to work..." De Heler gebaart naar DobbyFan die op het bed ligt wat in het kamertje staat, en ChingChuan looopt er naar toe. Een beetje aarzelend steekt ze dr handen uit, en houdt ze boven DobbyFans hoofd.  
_Kom op DF, je gaat dit overleven... Je gaat niet dood, dat verzeker ik je. Je gaat mij hier niet achter laten. Je gaat me-_  
De Heler kan ChingChuan nog maar net opvangen als ze helemaal trillend en stuiptrekkend op de grond valt.  
"Somebody, come here, I need assist-" Voordat de Healer z'n zin afmaakt, komen er al een paar mensen naar binnen. "I don't know what happened, she tried to break the charm she'd put on her friend, and then she just fell..." De Heler legt ChingChuan snel op een tevoorschijngetoverde brancard, en mompelt een spreuk. "Mmm... I can't find anything serious, it seems she's just passed out... Maybe she couldn't take the force of the spell?" "Mmm..." 1 van de Helers die opgeroepen waren, laat de brancard voor zich uit zweven, en loopt de deur uit. "I'm going to take her to Spelldamage, maybe they can find out what exactly happened?"

Terwijl ChingChuan wordt weggevoerd, keert de heler zich weer naar DobbyFan. Er is helemaal niets aan haar veranderd- ze ligt er nog steeds in precies dezelfde houding bij. De heler buigt zich over haar heen en opent één van DobbyFan's ogen en zwaait ervoor heen en weer met zijn hand, maar ze geeft geen enkele reactie.  
"Strange..." mompelt hij, terwijl hij z'n toverstok pakt. Hij beweegt hem in een scannende beweging over DobbyFan heen, en na een tijdje zweeft er een soort blauwe substantie over DobbyFan. "Another spell? Did those Aurors cast a spell on her?"  
Hij loopt vlug naar de gang waar een van de schouwers nog staat te wachten, oftewel de zaal bewaakt.  
"hello, may I ask you something?" Vraagt hij, en de schouwer draait zich naar hem toe. "did you use a spell on that girl?"  
De Schouwer kijkt hem vreemd aan. "Do you want to comment on my spellcasting?" Zegt hij, een beetje verontwaardigd. "No, of course not, but my Intellexi-spell says there is another jinx on that girl, so I want to know if you puttes one on her."  
De schouwer kijkt nog steeds een beetje chagrijnig, maar mompelt dan nors  
"I don't know, I wasn't there when they captured them, they just send me here to gua-uhmm, to see if she is allright.." De heler kijkt hem even verbaasd aan.  
"Well, can you find out if they did anything to her! Her life depends on it!!" Nu kijkt de schouwer opeens geschrokken.  
"her life!? wel yeah, uhh, i will go looking for somebody" en hij loopt snel weg.  
De heler zucht, en kijkt de Schouwer na. De spreuk was een 1 of andere bezwering om spreuken van een bepaald magisch DNA te voorkomen- het zou toch eens wat wezen als dat door een Schouwer gebruikt zou zijn... Dan konden ze zichzelf arresteren- dat soort spreuken zijn nog steeds illegaal, omdat er al zoveel moorden mee gepleegd zijn...  
De Heler loopt weer terug naar de kamer waar DobbyFan ligt.  
Met een zucht laat hij zich op een stoel naast het bed zakken. Hij gaat zijn hele brein na om iets te herinneren over een tegenvervloeking voor de gebruikte spreuk.  
Het is alleen een beetje moeilijk, omdat de gebruikte spreuk een Duistere spreuk is...  
Snel sommeert hij een paar boeken, en begint er als een razende doorheen te bladeren- gaat nog verder.  
De spreuk vergt veel van DobbyFan's energie- als zij hem niet meer kan tegenhouden, loopt ze het risico om haar magie te verliezen.  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Roept de heler gefrustreerd als hij niets kan vinden. "WHERE IS THAT censuur book?" Hij grijpt een paar andere, en begint er zo hard in te bladeren dat een paar pagina's loslaten. Na ongeveer tien minuten zoeken, heeft hij eindelijk een bladzijde gevonden over 'tracking spells."  
There are many know Tracking spells. Unfortunately are most of them used by Dark Wizards, and therefore made illegal by the Internation Confederation of Wizards of 1999.  
An example is the tracking spell "Nuper Magicihi", which allows the caster to find someone, while using that person's Magical DNA. The "Evanescate Magico spell"1 is based on this spell, because the Evanescate allows one to block magic produced by one magical DNA, and to find the position of the person on who the spell is cast.  
De Heler bladert snel verder om te kijken wat dat nummer betekent.  
References:  
1. Dark Spells: How to Break Them Whitout Danger For The Victim by Richard Fordson, 1899, The Healer's Books  
Snel werpt de Heler een blik op DobbyFan. Ze reageert nog steeds niet op koud water in haar gezicht, een pijnprikkel, nergens. De blauwe nevel begint steeds meer te verdunnen- een teken dat DobbyFan's krachten snel uitgeput zullen zijn.  
Met een zucht begint de Heler te zoeken naar het boek over de DNA spreuk.

Op de Spreukschade afdeling zijn een paar andere Helers druk met ChingChuan. Ook die wordt niet wakker, en reageert nergens meer op.  
"Maybe her magical powers are completely exhausted?" mertk 1 Heler op. "Yeah, that could be..." zegt een andere Heler. ChingChuan ligt nog steeds roerloos op het bed waar ze haar een kwartier geleden op legden. "I think she's going to wake in about an hour... Don't forget she was also phsysically exhausted- she dropped down on that bed and slept for nearly 5 hours...

Terwijl hij boeken sommeert en zit te stressen realiseert de Heler die bij DobbyFan zit opeens iets: "What if the same spell is cast on the other girl, ChingChuan?  
Then she would be in danger too!" Hij laat de boeken op de grond vallen, terwijl hij de kamer uit stormt. Hij botst tegen zowat iedereen op, maar hij let er niet op- hij is té bezorgd om ChingChuan.  
"Where's that ChingChuan? Hello?" gilt hij keihard als hij bij de SpellDamage Ward is aangekomen. "In room 3." "Ah, great!" hijgt hij terug.  
Snel rent hij naar kamer 3, gooit de deur open, en ziet ChingChuan liggen op een bed- even roerloos als DobbyFan. 1 van de Helers die om haar heen staat, wil net een spreuk over haar uit spreken. "Enveratio won't work!" zegt DobbyFan's Heler tegen hem. "She's under influence of the Evanescate Magico."  
"WHAAAAT?!" zegt een andere Heler verschrikt. "That- That's impossible! That's a Dark spell! The aurors-"  
"I don't believe the aurors did this. Remember I heard something about Dark wizards or something, one of the aurors said that." DobbyFan's Heler loopt naar ChingChuan toe, en tilt 1 van dr oogeleden op. Even gaat er een soort rilling door haar heen, maar verder blijft ze gewoon liggen. "Cast Intellexi on her, then bring her back to Intensive Care." instructeert hij hen, en rent zelf weer weg- terug naar DobbyFan.  
Als hij daar aankomt ziet hij tot zijn grootste schrik dat de blauwe gloed nog maar nauwelijks licht geeft, en heel erg doorzichtig is. Verschrikt pakt hij haar pols vast en voelt naar een hartslag, en hij merkt bang dat die er bijna niet meer is.

Als ChingChuan's heler de Intellexi spreuk over ChingChuan uitspreekt gloeit ook bij haar een blauwe gloed op, maar niet al te sterk, hoewel toch een stuk duidelijker dan die van DobbyFan. De heler tovert ChingChuan weer op een zwevende brancard, en haast zich naar de IC.

_Duisternis.... Stemmen... Vuur... Warmte..._

ChingChuan heeft het idee dat ze in een woestijn loopt ofzo, waar het nacht is, maar het toch stik heet is. Ze kan haar eigen lichaam niet eens zien, maar er zijn stemmen om haar heen, die aanwijzingen lijken te geven. "No, go to the right!" "Stick that thing _there_!" "She's dying!" "NOO, of course not- Now a little more to the left... Yeah that's it!" ChingChuan vat er geen bal van. Hoezo is ze dood? Ze staat hier toch in die woestijn? Wat is er dan fout? Niets toch?

_Duisternis... Stemmen... Water... Koude..._

Terwijl ChingChuan in haar woestijn zit, heeft DobbyFan het idee alsof ze in een ijskoud meer aan het zwemmen is. Ook zij hoort stemmen om zich heen, en ziet niets, behalve een enorme blauwe leegte. Het kost haar moeite te blijven zwemmen, maar ze weet dat als ze nu opgeeft, ze zal sterven. Af en toe voelt ze iets warms langs zich heen stromen, maar ze kan het niet grijpen- telkens komt die ijzige kou weer terug...

"Still no improvement! I tried to let her drink that Curse Breaking Potion, but she's just spitting out everything!" zegt DobbyFan's Heler paniekerig. "Same here!" komt het antwoord even later, vanuit de kamer er naast. "I suppose Ching doesn't like the taste or something..." ChingChuan's Heler steekt zijn hoofd om de hoek. "What can we do next?" "Inject it, I suppose..." merkt 1 van de Helers die bij DobbyFan staan op. "If they can't or won't drink it, we have to do something else, haven't we?"  
ChingChuan;s Heler zucht, en loopt terug naar de kamer waar ChinChuan ligt- ook omringt door Helers die van alles proberen. "Hippo said we've got to inject it." "Really? Well, it's your turn, I got the vomit all over me- Good luck!"  
De Helers gebruikten niet zo erg vaak naalden en slangen, omdat ze het meestal wel voorelkaar kregen om mensen zodanig bij bewustzijn te houden dat ze toverdranken konden innemen. Alleen de hele ernstige gevallen werden behandeld met injecties, omdat ze niet zo erg veel naalden hadden- die moesten allemaal weer clandestien besteld worden, dus vonden ze Toverdranken handiger.  
Harod Flemington, de Heler van ChingChuan zucht diep, en pakt dan een stel injectiespuiten uit zijn zak. "We'll try the Curse Breaker again, if that doesn't work. I'm going to call the Unspeakables."

Opeens verandert de woestijn. Het wordt een vuur, alsof het een oven is, iets wat haar overal steekt... Ze wil gillen, maar het lukt niet, ze wil vechten om er uit te komen, maar ze zakt als een hoopje in elkaar...

"Can't we use a Calming Draught of something? She's _fighting_!" "No, because that Curse breaking thing will be bad enough for her system- it isn't used to Magical things..." "Har, Hippo says that the Aurors didn't cast any spell on them except for a binding spell." "I knew that already, thanks!" zegt de Heler geïrriteerd. "Binding Spells don't have that effect, so I think it was one of that Dark wizards..."

DobbyFan zakt steeds dieper weg in het meer- ze ziet de oppervlakte ver boven zich, en probeert er naar toe te zwemmen, maar haar armen doen het niet meer- ze voelt hoe ze langzaam verlamt, kouder en kouder wordt, ze voelt de stekende naalden van het ijzige water in haar armen en benen... "Dan ook maar niet. Sorry Ching..." denkt ze uitgeput, en geeft zich over aan het water.

"censuur IT! Shés nearly DEAD!" Hippocrates Werfields pakt snel zijn toverstok en mompelt een aantal spreuken. De Helers die om DoibbyFan heen staan doen hetzelfde. "On my count, one two three- by the way don't forget to CLEAR the bed- RESSURECTIONES!" Een blauwe straal spuit uit de toverstokken van de Helers, en raakt DobbyFan. Even licht haar hele lichaam op en blijft het eventjes boven het bed zweven, maar dan valt ze weer neer. Snel cast Hippocrates nog een paar spreuken, om te controleren of het nu beter gaat. "Mmm, it seems the spell doesn't work really strong anymore- but she's nearly dead, so that doesn't count...

"AAAAAARGH! STOOOP IT NOW IMMEDIATELY!" Lucius schreeuwt het uit van de pain, als een golf van pijn door zijn lichaam schiet. "AAAAAAW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" In stilte is hij blij dat hij een Zwijgbezwering op zich heeft- zo lijkt het een stuk minder erg, en vernedert hij zichzelf ook minder. Maar een tweede golf van pijn haalt hem uit zin gedachten- het lijkt wel alsof hij enkel en alleen uit pijn bestaat. "What's up?" vraagt 1 van de Schouwers, en kijkt Lucius recht aan. Hij ziet alleen een van pijn vertrokken gezicht. "Mmm, our Dark Wizard does not seem to feel really good..." "Doesn't matter, he's Dark, and that's what counts..." "So? Did we hurt him or something?" "Don't suppose so- I only used a Stunner." "Strange.."  
Na deze tweede golf van pain hield het niet meer op. Zijn lichaam stond in vuur, het voelde alsof zijn rechterarm er bijna afbrandde, en het deed teveel zeer om nog te proberen om te gillen of scheeuwen en om zijn ogen open te doen.  
"Maybe she'd take him to Mungo's? He doesn't look good, like he's burning or something.."  
Lucius wilde dat het ophield, NU.

Harold zat met z'n handen in het haar. Dat andere meisje. DobbyFan was al bijna dood, en het zag er naar uit dat met ChingChuan precies hetzelfde zou gebeuren als ze niet uitkeken. Ze was er minder erg aan toe dan DobbyFan omdat zij eventjes bij bewustzijn was geweest, dus ze hadden nog tijd. Maar niet veel.  
"Mmm, let's try a Revitalizing potion, I think we'd better build up her own strength to fight offf the curse than to break the curse itself... However, that curse must be really strong, if she's nearly dying from it... They are both not the weakest persons on earth so- Well..." Harold kijkt naar het lichaam van ChingChuan dat roerloos op het bed ligt, met naalden in haar armen en Helers er om heen. 1 van hen kijkt op. "This is hopeless. I'd give up." "NO! DON'T do that! The Ministry would never forgive me as- Besides, they quite interesting. Go on." Op de 1 of andere manier hebben de twee meisjes iets- iets raar waardoor hij ChingChuan, en zo mogelijk ook DobbyFan wil redden.  
"Do you know anyone to warn? Maybe they have family..." merkt een van de Helers die bezig is met ChingChuan op. "I'll ask Hippo, I'm right back." moompelt Harold afwezig. Snel verlaat hij de kamer, en loopt naar de kamer er naast.  
"Hippo?" "Yup, I'm there- She's still alive- barely..." "Maybe you'd better try to improve her own strength instead of breaking the curse..." "Yeah, I figured that out too..." "Do they have anyone to warn? Familiy? Friends?" "I dunno- I'll ask one of the aurors to look it up."

Perkamentus, de man die altijd zo kalm en beheersd is, maakt zich zorgen. En niet een beetje ook. Na een snel onderzoekje heeft hij vast kunnen stellen dat ChingChuan en Dobbyfan nooit op de plek zijn aangekomen waar ze moesten zijn. Hoe dat allemaal zit weet hij zelf ook niet- maar er was maar 1 ding dat hem dwars zit: Zijn verstand zegt hem dat het wel goed zit met de twee meiden, maar zijn hart, zijn gevoel zegt hem dat ze in levensgevaar zijn. Hij wil net gaan zitten achter z'n bureau, als er een hoofd in de haard verschijnt. Het is het hoofd van Cornelius Droebel.  
"What's up?" zegt Perkamentus koeltjes, en staart naar zijn nagels. "That two girls of yours- they are currently in St. Mungo's, under a Evanescate Magico spell or something." Perkamentus trekt wit weg. "Are you s- serious?" "Yes I am. And if you don't want to let them die, you'd come quickly."

Inmiddels hebben de Helers DobbyFan al weer een beetje gestabiliseerd. Zij is al over het ergste heen: Ze begint al weer ietsje meer levenstekenen te vertonen, maar ze zit nog wel steeds op het randje.  
ChingChuan is er wel ietsje beter aan toe- Door het tijdig ingrijpen van e Helers is zij niet zo ver gekomen. De blauwe nevel wordt al wel blauwer, maar de Helers weten niet of dat een teken is dat de spreuk sterker wordt, of dat ChingChuan weer sterker wordt.

Met Lucius gaat het heel wat minder goed. De Schouwers konden het niet meer aan zien, dus vlogen ze maar direct naar St. Holisto's. "Is there the posibility that someone is trrying to break a curse he's cast?" "Maybe, if you see him here struggling against those ropes, I'd say yes." "Strange..." "I hope we're nearly there, this is really exhausting, flying with someone who is trying to break out!"

"Minerva, Filius. Could you please watch over the school while I'm off to St. Mungo's?" Perkamentus kijkt z'n collega's bijna smekend aan. "Of course we will do, I hope you can save them both!" zegt Banning hoopvol. "Yeah, if they aren't too much far away I hope I'm able to do that." Hij kijkt professor Anderling, die niets zegt, doordringend aan, en Verdwijnselt met een harde knal.

Perkamentus ziet eventjes niets anders dan een waas vol met kleuren, mazar voelt dan weer de harde vloer onze z'n voeten. Als de 'mist' optrekt, ziet ihj waar hij is: St. Holisto's  
Snel staat hij op, en rent naar het eerstvolgende bordje met de afdelingsnaam er op.  
Als hij erop kijkt ziet hij dat de Intensive Care 2 verdiepingen omhoog is, en hij rent naar de liften. Als hij daar half schuivend afremt, zet hij dat alle liften weg zijn, en dus rent hij naar de eerste de beste trap.  
"censuur Why are all those censuur elevators gone?" Perkamentus schrikt eigenlijk wel om zich zelf, dat hij zo bezorgd is dat hij gaat vloeken, maar hij negerrt het, en rent als een razende de trappen op. Het geluid van z'n voetstappen galmt door het trappenhuis, maar ihj negert het, en komt helemaal buiten adem bij de IC aan  
Daar rennen de Helers heen en weer, en wordt er luid geschreeuwd, en zelf door enkelen gegild. Perkaments duwt de mensen opzij, en wil de eerste kamer in lopen.  
Maar een Heler die er ngoal stevig uitziet houdt hem direct tegen. "You can't go in therre right now, they're busy." "So WHAT?" buldert Perkamentus boos. "I'm albus Dumble dore, do you remember?" Met 1 snelle beweging zet hij de Heler aan de kant, en loopt de kamer binnen.  
Maar bij de aanblik van DobbyFan die daar op het bed ligt, moet hij de deurposten grijpen om niet achteruit te strukelen  
Vrijwel met5een botst er een heler tegen hem op die perkamentus, zonder hem ook maar een blik waardig te gunnen, ruw opzij duwt en naar het best rent.  
I've got the Revitalizing, we can inject it right now!" hijgt de Heler. Perkamentus herstelt zich snel, en loopt naar dobbyFan toe. "What has happened with her?" "I odn't knwo, she is under a Evanescate Magicolo Curse- I don't know who put it on her"  
"WHAT?" buldert Perkamentus, en duwt een paar Helers aan de kant, en raakt dobbyFan aan. Ze voelt helemaal koud aan, alsof ze bevroren is. "What HAVE YOU DONE?"  
Alle Helers lijken even overdondert te zijn, maar dan komt er een vrouwelijke Heler binnen, die parkamentus opzij trekt en hem recht in zijn gezicht aankijkt.  
"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!! NO-ONE MEANS TO KILL THOSE GIRLS, AND THEY ALL TRY TO SAVE THEM!! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SHOUT AT THEM!!" schreeuwt ze recht in zijn gezicht. Nu is het perkamentus die stil is gevallen.  
Hij wordt wel helemaal rood, maar hij gaat maar niet tegen de Heler in. "I know you're worried about them, but please don't act like a mad man! We are trying to do everything what we can do, but please don't bother us with acting like that- it will only keep us from helping the both of them." Perkamentus knikt.  
"Do you know-" "No, I don't know what tihs spell excatly is, Harold found sometyhing- here".  
Perkamentus pakt het grote boek aan. Zijn ogen flitsen over de bladzijden als hij het dooreleest.  
"Are you SURE that spell is used on them?  
vragt Perkamerntus verbaasd. "Yes, I am. Look." De vrouw loopt naar DobbyFan toe, en wijst op de blauwe nevel, dis nu bijna nit meer te onderscheiden is van de lucht. "This indicated there is a Dark Tracking Spell used."  
Opeens begint het lichaam van Dobbyfan hegftig te schokken. "Shit,- Ablus, you'd better leave the room!" roept de vrouw, en onmiddelijk snellen er een aantal Helers toe. "On my count- one two three- GO!" Alel Helers schieten een zilcerachtivge straal naar DobbyFan toe, en proberen die zo lang mogelijk vast te houden. "She's going into convulsions, so I think..."

Lucius probeert zich met alle macht tegen de pijn te verzetten. Het brandt en het steekt, maar nu weet ihj waar het vandaan komt: Van de spreuk die hij over het DNA van DobvbyFan en CC had uitgesproken.  
Maar hoe kan hij dat ooit duidelijk maken, het doet zo'n verschikkelijke pijn, dat zelf al hij niet onder een bezwering zou zitten, hij geen woordt had kunnen uitbrengen.  
Dan voelt Lucius opeens so'n hevige pijnscheut dat hij bina bewusteloos raakt, maar dan is de pijn opeens gehalveerd, en kan hij weer een beetje ademhalen.

Opeens is het doodstil in de kamer van DobbyFan, opeens, terwijl de Helers nog spreuken afvuurden doofde de blauwe gloed, en wist iedreen het.  
Perkamentus had het niet meer. Absoluut helemaal niet meer. Hij duwde de Helers opzij, en grabbelde het lichaam van DobbuyFan van he bed af. "I did not mean to- I did not want you to die... I don't I I" 1 van de Helers kan nog net op tijd toeschieten om te voorkoen dat Perkamentus snikkend op de grond valt.  
"That other girl, ChingChuan- She's still alive, don't forget that!" zegt de vrouwelijke Heler. "Y-yes but-" Perkamentus veegt snel izjn ogen af, duwt et glas water wat een Heler voor hem heeft klaargezet weg, en loopt naar de andere kamer, waar ChingChuan ligt.  
ChingChuan lijkt nogal rustig, ook bij haar houden een aantal Helers haar onder onctrole met een paar spreuken  
Perkamentus grijpt izjn toverstok, duwt de Helers ana de kantr, en roept: "Envervate!"  
"WHAT are oyu doing!" roept de voruw woedend, en slaat Perky ijn toverstok uit zijn hand  
"Dont dare you trying to wake her- if she does so, she will be in a great deal of pain  
And I don't want to let ger die like that"  
Perkamentus prakte ijn toverstok terug  
"I want to tell her I-"BNO you doont!  
In de minuten die volgen zien ze de nevel vervagen. De Hleers proberen nog wat, maar na een poosje zien ze dat het geen zin meer heeft.  
"Albus, I think I can';t do anything else. You hAVE to let herr go." "WHY?! Our whole p- No, this"   
Perkamentus slikt heftig. "I refusze to belive rhis  
I can;t accept this.  
Hij loopt naar ChingChuan toe, en pakt haar in z'n armen.  
Tranenrollen ocer izjn gezicht  
"Ching, please tell your Friend I did not mean to do this"  
I did not want you to- I can't- I thought this was the best for you!  
I thought I was saving you from an early death!  
But now..."  
Nu pas laat Perkamentus zich helemaal gaan  
Z'n schouders beginnen te schokken, tranne rollen over ChingChuan heen.  
"Albus, I think you should stop crtying now, this might feel really unconfortable" merkt de Heler voorizchtig op.  
"Perkamentus knikt, en veegt z'n gezicht a met z'n baard.  
"Okay Ching... sorry... I HAVe to let you go..."  
Hij doet zijn armen om haar scohuders heen, alsof het een afsxcheid betreft, en houdt haar dicht tegen zich aan.  
"Good bye Ching..."  
Maar dan dooft de nevel van ChinhChuan, en is het op de gehele IC afdeling doodsstil.

Perkamentus staart wezenloos naar het lichaam van ChingChuan. Eigenlijk kan hij het nog niet bevatten. ChingChuan en DobbyFan, allebei dood? Zij, die per bezem naar Parijs kwamen vliegen? Zij die tegen die Duisteren hadden gevochten? Moet dan 1 spreuk hen vermoorden?  
"Dumbledore, I think you'd better let go of her... She's dead, and you can't change anything. You CAN'T bring them back to life albus, you have to understand that. It's not your fault, it's the fault of I- the Dark Lord, you did not cause all this..." zegt de vrouwelijek Heler troostend. "I know..." mompelt Perkamentus voor zich uit. "Yeah, I know..."

Lucius is opgelucht dat de pijn eindelijk minder wordt. Het is nog steeds rottig genoeg om zo'n spreuk in stand te moeten houden, maar met een beetje geluk kan hij die twee rot meiden zo vermoorden... "Just another few minutes... Hold on Lucius, come on, if I survive this, he'll be proud..." Met deze woorden probeert hij zich een beetje moed in te praten.  
"WHAAAAA!" Een geluidloze gil ontsnapt weer uit z'n mond. _What's happening?_ Een felle pijnsteek in de buurt van z'n handpalmen haalt hem ogenblikkelijk uit zijn gedachten. _Only a few minutes to go, then they'll be d- OUCH!_ Z'n hele lichaam begint weer te steken en te schokken en te branden en te weet hij allemaal niet meer wat- het enige wat hij weet is pijn. Het is erger dan de vorige keer, alsof er tienduizend cruciatussen op hem los gelaten zijn...  
En dan, na 5 helse minuten, is het over. Weg.  
Het laatste wat Lucius ziet is een grote flits verblindend wit licht, en daarna weet hij niets meer.  
En zal ook nooit meer iets weten.


	31. It isn't always what it seems

Hoofdstuk 31: It isn't always what it seems to be 

Perkamentus legt voorzichtig het lichaam van ChingChuan op dr bed neer, en loopt uit de kamer. Eigenlijk valt het hem wel op dat het nog helemaal warm is- meestal koelen slachtoffers van Duistere Kunsten enorm snel af... Snel loopt hij naar de kamer waar het lichaam van DobbyFan ligt, en kijkt of haar lichaam ook nog helemaal warm is. "Strange... If they are going to try out this new spell, it might have effects that are- well- not really what we want..." denkt hij. Perkamentus betast voorzichtig DobbyFan's pols, die ook nog helemaal niet verstijfd is. Dan voelt hij haar polsslag.  
Direct laat hij haar pols vallen. "This- What-" Snel pakt Perkamentus DobbyFan's pols weer. Hij klopt echt! "Samantha!" roept Perkamentus snel. Eigenlijk wil en kan hij dit niet geloven.  
De vrouwelijke Heler komt er al aangesneld. "What's up?" "Her pulse- Look-" Ze kijkt Perkamentus vreemd aan. "She's dead, you don't have to b- WHAAAAAA!" DobbyFan beweegt haar arm eventjes. "What's happening?" gilt ze hysterisch.  
"Kun je aub ietsje stiller zijn, ik slaap!" mompelt DobbyFan half in slaap. "What did you say?" vraagt Perkamentus verbaasd, niet wetend wat hij moet denken." "Kom ooop zeg, ik moet ook weer naar school, laat me nou eens met rust!"

Perkamentus en de heelster staren vol verbazing naar DobbyFan.  
''Maar- maar...'' Mompelt de Heelster steeds, en perkamentus kijkt alleen vol verbazing naar de momepende DobbyFan.

Ook in de kamer waar ChingChuan ligt overheerst de verbazing. Vlak nadat Perkamentus weg was gestormd naar Dobby had ChingChuan bewogen, om precies te zijn had ze met haar linker hand over de plek op haar rechter arm gewreven waar Perkamentus haar had aangeraakt. Even zijn de helers daar ook helemaal versteend, maar dan gebveurt er een hele hoop tegelijk. 2 Heelsters-in-opleiding barsten in tranen uit, en een Heler rent gelijk naar de kamer van DobbyFan, terwijl weer een andere helere ChingChuan probeert wakker te maken.

Ondertussen is Perkamentus ook 'ontwaakt' en probeert nogmaals om DobbyFan wakker te maken, die dat ook langzaamaan wordt.

Het lijkt wel in een verre verte te zijn dat er aan haar arm wordt geschud, en nog half in slaap draait Dobbyfan haar hoofd opzij. In de verte ziet ze een vage, wazige vorm, die langzaam aan helderder wordt. Pas na een tijdje van goed concentreren Kan Dobbyfan een witte baard onderscheiden, onder een glinsterende bril, en als ze heel diep nadenkt begrijpt ze dat het perkamentus moet zijn. Langzaam probeert ze zich op te richten, maar dan schiet er een pijnscheut door haar hoofd en zakt weer in de kussens.  
"Dobby?? DobbyFan, can you hear me?" Pas bji het horen van haar oude vertrouwde forumnaam wordt DobbyFan echt wakker en ze knikt.  
"Good" Perkamentus buigt zich om haar heen. "Can you talk, do you have got pain somewhere?" Als Dobbyfan praat klinkt het zacht, maar wel verstaanbaar.  
"yeah, I can talk, and my head still hurts!" Als een van de helers dat hoort slaat hij zichzelf hard voor zijn hoofd.  
"Offcourse, that headwound of hers! we couldn't heal yt before, 'cause we didn't know if the spell would make her situiation worse! Oh my god, that must really hurt!" Hij loopt snel naar voren. "DobbyFan, can you please move over so that I can see the back of your head?" Voorzichtig draait DobbyFan zich op haar buik en de heler buigt zich overe haar wond.  
"well, that is a nasty wound, but we can heal it within a second, but as first we have got to disinfect it, cause it doesn't look really clean." DobbyFan maakt een bevestigend geluidje en een van de helers komt aangelopen met een klein flesje met felgroene vloeistof.  
"It might hurt a little, but it will be over in a minute" zegt de Heler voordat hij het halve flesje op haar hoofd leeggiet.  
Als het mogelijk zou zijn zou Dobbyfan wel tegen het plafond kunnen springen, zo erg prikt het, maar als het na een halve minuut ophoudt met prikken doet het een stuk minder pijn.  
"Now, I will ude a simple healing spell on it, you won't feel much of it." En inderdaad alles wat DobbyFan voelt is het gevoel alsof haar huid een beetje uitgekneedt wordt, en dan voelt het weer net als normaal, er zit zelfs weer gewoon haar overheen.  
DopbbyFan voelt aan haar achterhoofd en schietr overeind.  
"Thank you!! Thank you very, very much" zegt ze terwijl ze de heler zowat om de half vliegt.

Ook bij ChingChuan duurt het een tijdje voor ze wakker wordt en ze ligt nog even rustig te liggen. Pas na een tijdje krijgt ze zichzelf zovermaar dan herinnert ChingChuan zich weer allen wat er is gebeurt, en ze schiet weer overeind en springt uit het bed.  
"DobbyFan!" roept ze "I've got to go to DobbyFan! Ive got to stop that stupid spell of mine!!" en ze rent naar de kamer naast die van haar. Net op dat moment zit DobbyFan weer gewoon in haar bed en ChingChuan stormt op haar af. Met een noodlangding springt ze op het bed en knuffelt DobbyFan tot die er bijna bij neervalt.

Verbaast kijkt DobbyFan naar de massa zwart haar die opeens om haar heen is. "DF! Je leeft! Ik dacht dat je zowat dood was! Hallo, weet je hoe eng dat er uit zag?" ratelt ChingChuan. "Oh ja, zal wel..." mompelt dobbyFan nog een beetje slaperig. "Maar ja, pech, je bent weer beter- enne, no way dat ik nog van Zweinstein weg ga!" "Ja, denk ik ook...." mompelt DobbyFan. "Is alles nog goed met je?" vraagt ChingChuan meteen ongerust. "Ja, duh, ik moet alleen nog een beetje bijkomen- rustig maar hoor- ik ben echt niet dood geweest!"

"Eh, could you please talk in English?" hoort ChingChuan iemand zeggen die in een hoekje staat. De stem is bekend, maar wie is het? Na een beetje nadenken weet ze het weer: Het is Perkamentus. "Oh eh, right, sorry- I wasn't thinking." mompelt ChingChuan snel, ratelt gewoon door.  
"Do you know what exactly happened? I dreamt I was in a desert or something!" "Mmm... I was dreaming I was drowning- Brr, really scary!" zegt DobbyFan. "That was because you were both in a coma." zegt Perkamentus bedachtzaam. "WHAAAAT?" gillen DobbyFan en ChingChuan allebei. "How? Why? Who did this? So I was actually dying?" DobbyFan staart als versteend naar Perkamentus. Die kijkt een klein beetje ongemakkelijk. "I don't know if you discovered, but that Dark Wizards put a Tracking Spell on both of you, which disabled the use of your wands." "Oh, that's why hat stupid Oliviander wand didn't work anymore! But it wasn't really a great pity, because we could use our ownmade wands instead." Perkamentus glimlacht bij het horen hiervan. "Ah, that's the reason why you were still able to put an Anti-Head ache charm on DobbyFan?" "No, I used Wandless Magic for that, because I didn't know the spell, so I just tried something..." "You can cast powerful spells then, the Healers suppose that your spell has worsened the effects of that Tracking Charm on DobbyFan..." "Oh..." zegt ChingChuan een beetje verlegen. Dus zij had DobbyFan bijna vermoord?" "But it doesn't matter, at least she wasn't in pain anymore." stelt Perkamentus haar meteen gerust. "But er, enough about your illnesses, I want to discuss something serious with you." "Aha." zegt DobbyFan, en gaat ietsje rechterop zitten, haar hoofd steunend op dr knieën. Chingchuan trekt dr benen op het bed, en gaat in een halve lotushouding zitten- zo ziet het er wel uit. "  
"Well, where shall I start, I don't know, actually, so I'll just start at the beginning. I think DobbyFan will find this offending, but please don't start yelling and screaming before I've finished. Okay?" Perkamentus kijkt de twee meiden aan, die allebei naar hem staren.  
"I supose you know who our dark lord is? Ian Marves Dyseth?" ChingChuan knikt, als ze de naam herkent. Het kost dobbyFan ietsje meer tijd, omdat ze eigenlijk nog best wel slaperig is, maar dan knikt ook zij. "You've read in the Harry Potter books, that dark lords are really terrible, They kill everyone they don't like- just like that. The dark lord that is currently busy taking over the Wizarding world, is this Dyseth. He has already taken over a few Ministries of Magic, that in Iraq and the one in Afganistan." "Huh? So that means that Al-Quaida-" "Yes, Al-Quaida is part- wizard. But he uses the Imperius curse to take control over Muggles as well, so that's the reason why there aren't any Wizards were captured." "And that Twin tower thing?" "That was Dyseth, he tried to destroy the American Ministry of Magic, which succeeded. About hunderd survived, the remaining fifty were killed because they couldn't get out of the building, and the Disapparation Wards were set active. " "Anti dis-" "A precaution against Dark wizards." "But, come on ,what does that have to do with us?" "Wel..." Perkamentus kijkt een beetje aarzelend. "I should have told you before, but I didn't know-" "Exactly the same as you did with Harry in OOTP?" "Eh, yeah, I mean-" Perkamentus begint zich een beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen. "I'll try to tel it to you straight-away, but it's really difficult... You know many people were killed by the Dark Lord, even in 1989 and 1990." Langzaam begint ChingChuan te begrijpen waar Perkamentus heen wil. "There wasn't enough time to make good decisions. We couldn't do anything else." zegt Perkamentus, bijna verontschuldigend. "So, we decided, when another family was killed, that we had to do something. I decided that- That- several Wizard children, whose parents were killed, that they would be placed in a Muggle family." Het hoge woord is er uit. Perkamentus staart naar z'n voeten. "So that means my parents- begint DobbyFan verbaasd. Voor ChingChuan is het niet zo'n erge schok- zij wist otch al dat ze geadopteerd was. Maar DobbyFan staart als verlamd naar Perkamentus. "You mean that- They've lied to me!" Woedend kijkt ze Perkamentus aan. "No, they haven't." zegt hij eenvoudig. "We've modified their memory." "SO?" snauwt DobbyFan. "Why nobody told me?"

Nu lijkt het of DobbyFan elk moment kan ontploffen  
''I dont believe a word of what you're saying!! you stupid lier!! and how about the pictures! how about mt birt pictures, there you see me, and my mother, both on a picture, how can you explain THAT!!'' en woedend staart ze perkamentus aan.  
"well, the answer is very simple, there is something you forget very often, that wizards, that means us, can change and make almost everything we want...."  
Nu zit Dobbyfan met haar mond vol tanden, dat is waar ook. Toch vind ze een verweer..  
"But..But you at least could've TOLD me in a letter or something! when i was 13 ore something, then I should've been old enough! other children hear it on ther 11th, when they may go to hogwarts!!!" Perkamentus begint nu geïrriteert te raken maar reageerd toch nog kalm.  
"Dont you get it Dobby, you should've been so happy, you should have told everybody! and when one of Dyseths people should've heard it, they would know what we'd done, and they would go searching for all those children and just kill them, because thet live with muggles! would you want to live with that?!" DobbyFan schud langzaam haar hoofd. ''Good! well, after we finished our conversation, the healers will check your health a last time, after that you may put your clothes on and follow me downstairs.."  
Na deze woorden staat hij op en wenkt CC dat ze weer naar haar eigen kamer moet gaan. Langzaam voldoet ze aan het verzoek, want nu voelt ze zich tocvh wel wat slapjes, na al die tijd zonder eten. Beiden worden ze aan een aardig grondig onderzoek onderworpen. en bij beide is de uitslag dat ze veel te weinig hebben gegeten en gedronken, en dat ze daar dus maar snel wat aan moeten doen, oftwel zo snel mogelijk in de kleren en achter perkamentus aan.  
Dobbyfan en ChingChuan voldoen bijde snel aan dit verzoek, en gaan naar perkamentus. Die gaat hen voor door het ziekenhuis, met de lift en door allerhande gangen, tot is een grote ruimte komen met allemaal kleine tafeltjes. hij wenklt dat ze moeten gaan zitten.  
"So, here you can order any food you want, and while we're wating for it to arrive, you must tell me everything that has happened after i send you away.

"No." zegt DobbyFan met een koude stem. "What?" zegt Perkamentus verbaasd, denkend dat hij het verkeerd verstond. "Why should we tell you anything?" Perkamentus slaat zijn ogen ten hemel, en mompelt: "Shit shit shit I didn't think of this" "You don't have to regret yourself, it's your own fault." zegt DobbyFan, nog steeds woedend.  
ChingChuan weet niet wat ze moet zeggen. Oke, het is logisch dat DF boos is, maar ja, als Perkamentus dat nou wil weten... Ze staart maar een beetje naar haar vriendin, die blijkbaar haar tranen niet kan bedwingen, en uiteindelijk opstaat en weg loopt.

"Well Dumbledore, you've landed yourself into trouble" zegt ChinChuan brutaal. "What are you going to do now? She won't calm down until you have explained _everything_" voegt ze er aan toe. "How do you mean, everything?" "What do you think? Her parents! Who were her real parents- and by the way- all those emails to Amy and George- do you want to tell me that all this was fake? That you obliviated my parents, shove me into their arms and ran away, hoping we would be all right?" Nu ChingChuan zich realiseert dat ook zij met leugens is opgegroeid begint ze woedend te worden. "And what about all thosr presents and things- did DobbyFan get those things, too? NO? ell, what's so important about ME? QWhat was the reason for sending me each year presents and things and stuff and forget DobbyFan? Do you know you are as bad as that Dark Lord is? Everything starts with lies. Yeah, LIES! Do you know I wanted to go to Taiwan all my life? Do you know my parents (those fake people) told me I was allowed to go to Taiwan NEXT YEAR?" ChingChuan begint nu echt keihard te gillen. "WHY NOBODY GAVE US THE SLIGHTEST HINT? WHY I DIDN'T NOTICE I WAS A WITCH UNTIL THIS YEAR?"


	32. Mind magic

**Hoofdstuk 32: Mind magic**

Terwijl ChingChuan zich de longen uit het lijf gilt in het ziekenhuisrestaurant, zit DobbyFan in een WC-hokje. Ze heeft absoluut geen behoefte om te gaan, en het is ook geen originele plek, maar oke, hier zit ze wel eventjes rustig.  
Het is allemaal eventjes te veel voor haar. Haar hele leven, broers, zussen, ouders- het is allemaal nep. Haar moeder tegen wie ze alles kwijt kon, haar zus die altijd heel erg gezellig was- Alles NEP... "KUT!" gilt ze keihard door de toiletten. Tot haar grote ergernis galmt het nog ook door. "ROTZAK!!" mompelt ze, en heeft een grote aandrang om tegen de muur aan te lopen slaan. "JIJ GROTE VETTE KL-" DobbyFan houdt zich in. Er komt iemand binnen.  
Beschaamd houdt ze haar mond, en probeert een beetje wijs te worden uit de enorme stroom van gevoelens die in haar opwelt. Ergens, ergens diep in haar wil ze het niet geloven. Dit kan niet. Is onmogelijk. Ze lijkt toch op haar familie? Tenminste die personen waarvan ze dacht dat ze familie was? _He bah weet je hoe zwaar dit is..._ denkt ze, terwijl ze haar hoofd tegen de deur aan laat zakken.

ChingChuan staart woedend naar Perkamentus. _Witch. Magic. Wand._ schiet door haar heen. Snel grabbelt ze haar toverstok uit haar zak. "Answer me NOW!" zegt ze woedend, en probeert zich in bedwang te houden. "ChingChuan, lower that wand or I'm forced to take it." "I can duel as well- I'm not stupid, not as stupid as I've been all of my life." antwoordt ChingChuan zacht.  
Perkamentus kijkt vreemd naar haar, alsof hij medelijden heeft. "WELL? CAN I GET MY AND DF's ANSWERS?" gilt ze recht in zijj gezicht.  
ChingChuan heeft niet door dat ze opstaat, haar toverstok nog steeds op Perkamentus gericht. "YOU USED A WAND TO OBLIVIATE MY PARENTS- I'LL DO THE SAME WITH YOU!" ChingChuan weet nog wel hoe dat ook al weer moest- Obliviate. En dan concentreren op iets wat verwijderd moet worden. Heel simpel. Zo staat het tenminste in 1 van de vele boeken die ze las...  
Nu staat Perkamentus ook op, en maakt een klain gebaar met z'n hand. "PROTEGO!" gilt ChingChuan direct, en meteen voelt ze iets afketsen. "If you want to disarm me, you will have to kill me." "ChingChuan, you don't know what you are doing. Now sit down, put that wand away and listen." "NO I WON'T!" gilt ChingChuan hysterisch, zodat nog meer mensen hun kant op kijken. "YOU CAN TELL YOU LIES TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Trillend beweegt ze haar toverstok. "Obliviate." mompelt ze zachtjes.

DobbyFan hoort ChingChuans stem vaag tot haar doordringen. Dus die is ook boos. Moet wel, want ze vertelde wel eens over al die taiwanese kleren die ze kreeg...

"Ching, I've warned you several times- I'm sorry, but I can'r do anything else." ChingChuan blijft roeeloos staan als ze de fel blauwe straal op Perkamentus af ziet vliegen. Perkamentus mompelt iets, haalt een toverstok uit zijn zak en de spreuk verdwijnt. Dan roept hij iets, ChingChuan verstaat er geen bal van, dus ze doet gauw protego. Een tiental paarse stralen schieten op haar af, dwars door de schildspreuk heen.  
Een stekende pijn verspreidt zich door ChingChuan, die zich met alle macht verzet. Haar toverstok valt, en ze begint met verstijven, maar ChingChuan probeert zich te concentreren op het wegduwen van de kracht. Helaas lukt dit niet- ze is nog steeds verzwakt van al die tijd geen eten- en ze staart Perkamentus met open ogen aan als ze achteruit valt.

DobbyFan hoort het tumult in de eetzaal of wat het ook mag zijn, Perkamentus die tegen ChingChuan gilt dat ze haar toverstok weg moet doen- Dat kan niets goeds zijn. Snel veegt ze dr tranen af, en rent terug.  
Ze is net op tijd om ChingChuan te zien vallen. "YOU FOOL!" gilt DobbyFan direct woedend, als Perkamentus zich omdraait. "PARALITIS!" Een rode straal is al op weg naar Perkamentus. Hij doet simpelweg een stap opzij, en kijkt haar aan. "Please don't throw a scene like she did, sit down please." zegt hij bijna vermoeid.  
DobbyFan kan alleen maar naar ChingChuan's verstijfde lichaam kijken.

Seconden lang staart ze naar het lchaam, en voelt de woede langzaaam omhoogborrelen tot het haar hele lichaam bezielt. Dan neemt ze een besluit. Met een snele flits van haar toverstok heeft ze ene groot schild om zich heen, en pakt de stijve CC bij haar oksels, en begint haar mee te slepen naar een lift. Pas na een paar seconden reageren de mensen in de zaal, plotseling lijken er overal mensne van het ministerie te zijn, het oude vrouwtje dat de hele tijd uit een kopje thee had zitten drinken springt opeens overeind en blijkt nog heel vief te zijn, en vauit de hoeken komen ook opeens tovenaars in gewaden van het ministerie zetten. Maar ze zijn te laat nog voor ze de lift hebben kunnen berijken, gaan de deuren dicht en gaat de lift al ratelent naar beneden.

Hijgend van de inspanning staat Dobbyfan in de lift, met CC aan haar voeten. Ze heeft de lift nu wel kunnen berijken, maar wat schiet ze ermee op, als ze beneden aankomt verschijnsellen daar vast al de eerste tovenaars, en erg strek voelt ze zich ook niet. Ze ziet dat het wijzertje al bijna op de begane grond is, dant neemt DobbyFan een besluit, en drukt op het knopje van de bovenste verdieping. Met een schok komt de lift tot stilstand, en gaat dan naar boven. Als ze daar aankomt is het uitgestorven, zo te zien wordt deze verdieping bijna niet gebruikt. Met ene zucht pakt Dobbyfan ChingChuan weer op en sleept haar door de gang, Onge veer in het midden opent ze een deur en kijkt of de zaal verlaten is, dat is hij en dus sleept ze CC naar binnen. Dan kijkt ze even goed rond, in de kamer staan sklechts vier bedden, een toilet en een wastafel. Met nog eens een zucht loopt ze naar het eerste bed en verrijdt die tot tegen de deur, waarna ze de wielen op slot zet. Dan pakt ze CC op en legt die op een van de bedden.

"Oke Ching, jij bent hier de Healing fanaat- maar ik zal mijn best doen." DobbyFan beweegt aarzelend haar Toverstok over ChingChuan's lichaam. "Finite Intecatem! Enervatio!" mompelt ze. "Ohnee, Enverate!" ChingChuan begint een beetje te bewegen. "Toverstok..." mompelt ze. "Wattiser? Wil je het zelf doen?" DobbyFan duwt haar eigen stok in ChingChuan's handen. "F-finite" mompelt die. Er gebeurt niet veel, ChingChuan kijkt nog even wazig uit haar ogen. "W-waar- Toverstok?" mompelt ze opnieuw. "In je handen, duh!" DobbyFan grabbelt in ChingChuan's zakken voor haar toverstok. "N-niet, Perkie- heeft." zegt ChingChuan half verdoofd. "Wat heeft die ouwe gek op haar gebruikt?" denkt DobbyFan boos. "CC, snap je wat ik zeg?" "W-wat?" "Nee dus." ChingChuan doet wat met DobbyFan's toverstok, en mompelt: "Accio wand." "Wat doe je nou?" Een gekletter klinkt opeens op de gang. "Ching, sorry, ik moet gaan!" mompelt DobbyFan, en grist de stok uit ChingChuan's handen.  
Met de stok in de aanslag sluipt ze naar de deur, en kijkt naar buiten. Pfieuw, geen tovenaars van het Ministerie zoals ze vreesde. Een zwarte stok zlweeft recht voor de deur. _ChingChuan's Toverstok_. "SHIT! hoe kon ik zo dom zijn?" DobbyFan opent snel de deur en laat het stokje naar binnen, naar ChingChuan vliegen. Dan doet ze gauw de deur op slot met Colloportus, en loopt naar ChingChuan die zichzelf probeert te helen. "Ik- Confundus- Denk is." mompelt ze verward. "Wat zeg je?" DobbyFan verstaat er geen bal van- het is bijna onverstaanbaar. "Confundus bewering- niet weet geen counterspell" probeert ChingChuan opnieuw. "Ik denk- niet goed- spreek- RAAR" "WAT HEEFT DIE VENT in HEMELSNAAM met jou gedaan?" DobbyFan voelt de aandrang om te gaan gillen, maar ze moet zich inhouden, ten behoeve van haarzelf en ChingChuan die immers niet kan doen.

Dan opeens klinken er stemmen om de gang.  
"Ching? Kun jij _wards_ maken?" "Wa-t?" DobbyFan zucht. "Kun je-" ze slaat ChinChuan's toverstok uit haar hand- "Barriere spreuken uitvoeren? Onzichtbaarheid?"  
Het lijkt allemaal niet tot ChingChuan door te dringen. Dan besluit DobbyFan om het zelf maar uit te proberen. Ze concentreert zich heel erg sterk op de kamer die moet verdwijnen, en knijpt haar ogen stijf dicht, terwijl ChingChuan wat voor zich uit mompelt.  
Tot DobbyFan's grote vreugde wordt de deur steeds kleiner, tot hij uiteindelijk verdwijnt. Als ze naar het stuk muur toe lopt, voelt ze wel ergens een klink zitten, maar die is onzichbaar. Voor de zekerheid markeert ze de plek waar de deur zat met "flagrate!"

Tim Hosman kijkt boos naar de mensen die achter hem aan lopen. "Well? Who saw that wand flying towards this floor?" vraagt hij boos. "Here isn't anything! Yeah, a couple of deserted rooms- that's it. Anyone else an idea where those girls went?" Zenuwachtig wrijft hij door z'n baard, die nogal irriterend is. "I don't know _Dumbledore,_ but they are certainly not here." Tim zegt een lelijk woord, terwijl hij woedend naar de man kijkt. "Whose idea was it that I shifted forms with Dumbledore? I HATE this beard!" "Not mine!" antwoordt de man snel.

Het groepje mensen kijkt nog eventjes rond of ChingChuan en dobbyFan ergens te bekennen zijn, maar al snel vertrekken ze.

DobbyFan wordt helemaal rood van opwinding. Het was niet Perkamentus die haar die leugens vertelde! Het was een nepperd, een grote nepperd! Blijdschap verspreidt zich door haar lichaam. HET WAS EEN NEPPERD! denkt ze blij.

Maar dan word DF ruw terug getrokken naar de werkelijkheid, er is geen rede om blij te zjn spreekt ze zichzelf sreng toe. We zitten hier opgesloten op een ziekenhuis kamer, onder eten, gelukkig wel met drinken, maar toch zullen we het nooit lang volhouden..  
Dan keert ze zich naar Chingchuan die nog steeds op het bed ligt, proberend om een spreuk te herrineren. een tijdje staart ze er zonder veel bijzonderegedachten naar, maar dan herrinert ze zich iets. Ergens in de Harry potter boeken... Iets over vergetelheids spreuken, die met veel moeite gebroken kunnen worden. dan neemtz e een besluit, loopt naar de kraan en drinkt zowat een halve liter water achtereen. Dan pakt ze ene bekler die ernaast ligt, vult m met water, en geeft m aan ChingChuan, die het snel en gulzig opdriknt. Ze vult m nog 2 keer en dan is ChingChuan pas tevreden. dan loopt Dobbyfan naar het raam, doet het gordijn dicht, en een bedlampje aan, om de ongeving zo rustig mogelijk te maken, dan sleept ze een stoel naar het bed van ChingChuan, en gaat ernaast zitten.  
''Ching, ik ga proberen je geheugen weer normaal te maken, je moet gewoon blijven liggen en niets doen, desnoods ga je maar slapen." CC knikt enkel en gaat er goed voor liggen.  
Dobbyfan gaat in een kleermakerszit op de stoel zitten met haar hoofd in haar handen en haar ogen dicht. Lamngzaam wordt ze rustig en gaat zich helemaal concentreren op ChingChuan. Ze stelt zich voor hoe ze op het bed ligt, en concentreert zich op haar hoofd.Langzaam concentreert ze zich steeds meer op één punt, zich steeds meer 'inzoomend' tot ze opeens het gevoel heeft door een onzichtbare laag heen gaat.

Plotseling schieten er allemaal beelden door Dobbyfan's hoofd, allemaal uit de kamer waar ze nu in zitten, maar dan vanuit ChingChuan's oogpunt. Langzaam probeert Dobbyfan de beelden door pure wilskracht te verslomen, wat na een lange tijd lukt. Dan probeert ze verder naar binnen te dringen, tussen de beelden door. Langzaamaan komt ze verder, worden de beelden anders, van eerder op de avond. DobbyFan ziet nu ook beelden van de gang waar ze ChingChuan doorheen heeft gesleept. Met nog een beetje meer wilskracht gaat Dobbyfan nu sneller tussen de beelden door, steeds verder. Soms ziet ze de lift, soms haar eigen hoofd, en dan ziet ze het plafond van de zaal waar ChingChuan is geraakt door de spreuken. Ze gaat weer alngzamer tussen de beelden door, tot er bijna geen beelden meer komen, steeds minder beelden doemen op in DobbYfans geest, tot ze op een soort barrière lijkt te stuiten. Met haar geest voelt ze de barrière af, die helemaal glad is. Ze blijft doorvoelen, en na een tijd voelt ze een rimpeling. In zijn haast moest de neppe perkamentus een fout hebben gemaakt, het niet goed hebben gedaan, niet perfect. Langzaam wrijft Dobbyfan met haar geest over het rimpeltje heeft, tot het een scheurtje is geworden, Langzaam brijd Dobbyfan het scheurtje uit, begint stukjes van de barrière af te schuren, centimeter bij centimeter. Na een periode wat wel uren in lijkt te nemen kan Dobbyfan geen enkel stukje barrière meer vinden, en plost wordt ze weer overspoelt met beelden uit ChingChuan's geheugen. Beelden van zweinstein, beelden van haar familie die aan tafel zit, beelden van de forummeeting. Langzaam trekt DobbyFan zich weer terug, tot ze weer het gevoel heeft dat ze door een soort 'laag'' gaat.

Langzaam opent DobbyFan haar ogen en kijkt om zich heen. Ze is nog steeds in de kamer, maar het is donkerder geworden, er is flink wat tijd verstreken. Ze werpt een blik op ChingChuan, die rustig ligt te slapen, en rustiger ademhaalt dan vóór DobbyFan in haar geest was binnengedrongen. Maar eigenlijk kan het Dobbyfan op het moment niet zoveel schelen. Al het gedoe heft haar zo veel energie gekost dat ze alleen nog maar wilt slapen. Langzaam stapt ze van de stoel, waarbij ze nog bijna omvalt, doordat haar been slaapt, en strompelt naar het bed tegenover dat van ChingChuan. Ze laat zich erop valen en nog voor ze de lakens over zich heen heeft kunnen trekken is ze al in slaap gevallen.


	33. Pijn in het hoofd en in het hart

**Hoofdstuk 33: Pijn in het hoofd en in het hart**

Een schoonmakerloopt met zijn gedachten ergens anders door de gangen van het ziekenhuis. Elke dag moet hij dezelfde kamers schoonmaken, waarbij het niet uitmaakt of ze gebruikt worden. Vandaag heeft hij er al vijf gedaan, en is opweg naar de zesde. Terwijl hij is verdiept in een tijdschrift voelt hij met zijn hand over de muur naar de deurkruk. Hij voelt hem en doet de deur open. Als hij door de opening wilt lopen bots hij tot zijn verbazing ergens tegen op. Hij vouwt het tijdschrift (Transfiguration Today) dicht en kijkt op. Hij ziet dat er een bed voor de deur is geschoven, en dat er 2 bedden bezet zijn, terwijl ze volgens zijn schema verlaten zouden moeten zijn. Even snapt hij het niet, maar dan demnkt hij terug aan het rumoer van de vorige dag.. 2 meisjes waren ontsnapt, 2 belangrijke meisjes. Als hij goed kijkt ziet hij dat de personen op de bedden inderdaad meisjes zijn. Snel kruipt hij geruisloos over het bed. En nog steeds zonder geluid te maken laat hij touwen uit zijn toverstok komen, die eerst ChingChuan en dan Dobbyfan vastknopen. dan draait hij zich om, springt over het bed en rent de gangen uit naar beneden. Daar zitten in een grote zaal nog steeds mensen van het ministerie. Met veel kabaal stromt hij naar binnen.  
"Ik- Ik heb ze" zegt hij hijgend " de twee meisjes, ze liggen boven vastgebonden in een bed!!

"AAAAAAAUUUW!" is het eerste wat ChingChuan denkt. "MIJN HOOOFD!" De tranen springen haar in de ogen als ze probeert om haar ogen open te doen, omdat haar hoofd aanvoelt alsof iemand er in aan het roeren is.  
Een stem zegt iets tegen haar, maar ChingChuan let er niet echt op- haar hoofd doet echt verrekte zeer. "Now, could you please stop screaming and listen to me?" probeert de stem opnieuw, en ChingChuan probeert zichzelf in te houden, maar heeft daar ook weer helemaal geen zin in, omdat alles zeer doet. "What's wrong with you?" Langzaam schakelen ChingChuan's hersens over op Engels. "HEADACHE!!!!" gilt ChingChuan keihard, niet lettend op haar walgelijke uitspraak van het woord.

Meneer Hosman kijkt verbaasd naar het meisje wat kronkelend op het bed voor hem ligt vastgebonden. Ze gilt iets over hoofdpijn, maar het klinkt nergens naar. "Shut up, other wise you'll wake the other up!" snauwt hij tegen het meisje, maar ze luistert niet echt. "That headache isn't special!" Was zijn Geheugenspreuk mislukt? Nouja, zou kunnen...

DobbyFan wordt gewekt door het gillen van ChingChuan. Eigenlijk is ze nog heel moe, maar ja, wat als er iets met ChingChuan is? Als ze haar ogen open doet, ziet ze dat ze vastgebonden is. "SCHEISSE!" denkt ze boos. "Hebben ze ons dan toch nog?" Maar haar aandacht wordt al gauw naar ChingChuan getrokken, die nog steeds luidkeels gillend op het bed naast haar ligt. Ook zij is vastgebonden, en de neppe perkamentus staat voor haar. Hij probeert haar duidelijk te maken dat ze moet stoppen met gillen, maar blijbkaar hoort ze dat niet. "CHing!" roept ze. ChingChuans gillen vermindert meteen. "Gillen zorgt alleen maar voor meer hoofdpijn hoor!" ChingChuan probeert een antwoord terug te mompelen wat bestaat uit: "Afleiding- jij- ontsnappen"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK!" roept Tim boos. Het meisje voor hem begint weer te jammeren, terwijl de andere verwoed aan de touwen begint te rukken. "And stop that!" Het meisje staart hem aan. "Don't talk to me, you bastard!" zegt ze rustig. "You don't have the right to even _tell_ us _off_. You are an imposter, I knew it. Tell your lies to someone else."  
SHIT SHIT SHIT schiet er door hem heen. Was hij dan zo onvoorzichtig geweest? Dat kon toch niet? Met een handgebaar opent hij de deur. Een aantal mensen in paarse gewaden komen naar binnen. "Take them to the Ministry and put them into a cell. Ingore the screaming of _that one_" voegt hij snel toe, wijzend op ChingChuan wie nu niet echt meer gilt, maar meer een beetje jammert.  
"And you can hit her if she-" hij wijst op DobbyFan "doesn't shut up."  
Tevreden over zichzelf kijkt hij toe als de mensen in paarse gewaden beginnen met het loshalen van DobbyFan's touwen. "You'll be contended, mr. Fudge."

Iemand raakt haar aan. Nee, meerdere iemanden. Ze trekken de touwen los. "Ah, great, heb ik geen last meer van die dingen." denkt ChingChuan vaagjes. "Get up." blaft een stem. Als ze niet reageert sleurt iemand haar overeind, er voor zorgend dat ChingChuan overal zwarte stippen ziet van de hoofdpijn. "Zou ik migraine hebben? Weetikhet..." "GET UP NOW!" blaft dezelfde stem. Ze wordt uit bed gesleurd, en iemand dwingt haar om te staan. Bijna meteen zakt ze in elkaar, en hangt maar zo'n beetje in de greep van de persoon.  
Iemand port haar in dr rug, maar het dringt niet hot haar door, dat kleine beetje pijn is bijna jeuk in vergelijking met de koppijn die ze momenteel heeft.  
De persoon duwt haar naar voren, maar houdt haar stevig vast, waar ChingChuan eigenlijk wel blij mee is. "You can continue this way. "zegt een andere stem, vlak voordat ze door een eur of wat het ook mag zijn, het ziet er tenminste even wazig uit als de kamer waar ze blijkbaar lag.

DobbyFan kijkt met afschuw toe hoe ChingChuan ruw de kamer uit wordt gedwongen. Vastberaden om iets er tegen te gaan doen, doet ze alles wat de mensen zeggen, en wordt ook achter ChingChuan aan gedwongen.  
Vlakvoor ChingChuan het hoekje om gaat, kijkt ze nog eventjes achterom, maar ze ziet DobbyFan blijkbaar niet. En ja, om niet alles te verknallen, zegt DobbyFan maar niets bemoedigends- dat zou toch alleen maar pijn aan haar hoofd doen? _Wat is er in hemelsnaam fout gegaan... Ik bedoel, ze heeft haar geheugen terug en alles, maar waarom heeft ze die koppijn... Tsja, waarschijnlijk omdat ik in haar gedachten heb lopen roeren, maar ja... Dat is toch bijna onmogelijk?_ DobbyFan probeert er achter tek omen wat er nou fout ging, terwijl ze naar een haard vlak om de hout van de gang wordt gebracht. Iemand duwt haar er in, gooit er poeder in en zegt: "The Ministery of Magic dungeons." Shit. Ze gaan dus naar kerkers. Oh NEE HE?  
In een wervelende waas van kleuren verdwijnt ze, maar probeert met alle macht ergens anders heen te gaan. Dat kon tenslotte ook in Harry Potter, dus ja... Helaas voor haar lukt het niet. Ze belandt ergens in een soort van kerker, maar er dondert iemand tegen haar op zodat ze niet fatsoenlijk kan rondkijken. "You will stay here for the rest of your life, I suppose." Een zwarte schim komt op haar af, terwijl de persoon die achter haar aan kwam, zijn toverstok trekt. "Bring her to a cell, please NOT near that other girl." De zwarte schim pakt DobbyFan's arm. "IEEEEL Blijf met je gore handen van me AF!" flapt ze er uit. "Dementors can't understand Dutch." SHIT KUT SCHEISSS! denkt Dobbyfan. Dementors. NEE. Dit kan niet. NEEEEEEE!

ChingChuan heeft het niet meer als de klamme hand van een dementor haar naar een cel duwt. De intense kou die het ding omgeeft kan ze niet tegenhouden. Na een paar meters valt ze flauw.  
De dementor pakt haar op (iets wat ze als ze geen koppijn had nooit had toegelaten) en draagt haar verder.

In het begin blijft DobbyFan tegenstribbelen, maar dan gaat ze zich steeds minder lekker voelen, en voelt zich steeds rotter. Ze merkt nog wel dat CC en zij elk een andere kant op worden gebracht, maar ze kan zich niet meer verzetten. Ze wordt naar de andere kant van de gang gebracht, en daar een cel in geduwd. DobbyFan struikelt naar binnen en hoort de deur achter zich dicht slaan. Het rotte gevoel wordt ietsje minder en ze gaat met opgetrokken benen op het bed zitten, nog steeds rillend, en zich allemaal rotte dingen herinnerend. Het zijn de meest vage gebeurtenissen die door haar hoofd schieten, van het zien van haar dode rat, tot de begrafenis van haar tante. Na zo'n 2 uur rillend daar te hebben gezeten, zachtjes snikkend, laat ze zich omvallen op het 'bed' en valt in slaap.  
Maar zelfs in haar slaap houden de rotte en nare gedachten niet op, ze gaan over in dromen. Op een gegeven moment lijkt het of ze gekrompen is, ze is nog maar heel klein, hoogstens een jaar of twee, en ze is met 2 mensen in het park, bij de speeltuin. Ze steekt haar armen uit naar de vrouw (ze ziet er nog heel jong uit) en ze hoort zichzelf 'Mama!' roepen. Die draait haar in de rondte, en zet haar dan neer. ze rent weg naar het houten huisje dat in het midden van de speeltuin staat. Ze rent naar binnen en verstopt zich.  
Dan is er opeens gegil in de speelplaats, en ze drukt zich tegen de muur van het huisje aan. het gegil wordt steeds erger, maar lijkt uit steeds minder kelen te komen. Door haar gesloten ogen heen ziet ze groene flitsen. Na een paar minuten is het stil geworden. Ze blijft nog even zitten, en kijkt dan door het raampje van het huisje naar buiten.

Met een schok wordt DobbyFan wakker en schiet overeind. Die neppe Perkamentus moest de waarheid hebben verteld, ze had zojuist opnieuw de dood van meerdere mensen, waaronder haar echte ouders gezien. De herinnering moest heel ver weg in haar geheugen zijn geraakt, maar weer omhoog gerakeld dor de dementors. Weer zit ze uren met haar armen om haar opgetrokken benen geslagen, denkend aan haar 'droom'.

Als ChingChuan wakker wordt voelt ze zich rot, zo rot als ze zich nog nooit heeft gevoeld, maar de hoofdpijn is stukken minder geworden, is bijna dragelijk geworden. Ze zit even rechtop in het bed, en kijkt de grauwe cel door. Het is niet veel meer dan een rechthoekig hok, met een soort brits erin, met een grauwe en rafelige deken erop, die de kou van de dementors totaal niet tegenhoud. In een hoek staat een kom met water erin, maar het water ziet een beetje wit, en ruikt ook niet al te fris, alsof het er al minstens 2 maanden staat  
Ook bij ChingChuan komen er beelden en filmpjes in haar hoofd op, allemaal nare gebeurtenissen van door haar hele leven.  
Zo ligt ze uren onder de deken, gevuld met nare gedachten, en steeds ver gedeprimeerd rakend. Het enige positieve punt was dat de hoofdpijn steeds minder werd, alsof haar gedachten weer kalmeren, zich herschikken naarmate er meer gedachten boven komen, zodat ze weer in hun normale ritme zitten, op hun normale plaats. En tegen de tijd dat ChingChuan bijna weer in slaap valt, moe van het denken, is de pijn in haar hoofd helemaal verdwenen, maar in plats daarvan heeft ze nu pijn in haar buik, van de trek en van de dorst.

Ze wil bijna weer in slaap vallen, maar dan gaat de deur van de cel langzaam open. Een golf van intense kou, waardoor ChingChuan eigenlijk het liefste flauw wil vallen, stroomt door de cel. De hoofdpijn komt weer een klein beetje op zetten, alsof er iemand aan het krabben is in haar hoofd. "GO OUT OF MY CELL NOW!" wil ze tegen het ding wat in de deuropening staat roepen, maar alleen een zacht gemompel komt uit haar mond. De dementor doet niets, en blijft alleen maar staan, zijn koude naar haar toe zendend. Als opeens de kap van het iets naar beneden valt, voelt ze een enorme klap tegen de zijkant van haar hoofd, en wordt alles donker.

_Ze staat in het midden van een grote cirkel mensen die allemaal hun handen naar haar gericht hebben. Ze mompelen dingen, roepen iets, raken haar aan... En dan opeens, als ze weg wil rennen, vallen ze allemaal boven op haar. Ze trekken aan haar, stompen, slaan en gaan door met gillen...  
Als ze het idee heeft dat ze doodgaat, verdwijnen de mensen opeens  
Een nieuw beeld verschijnt.  
Een enorme stuwdam verschijnt ovor haar. Golven van angst schieten door haar heen, maar ze kan niet weglopen.  
Dan opeens verandert de dam in een bak met meelwormen._

"YUCK! IEL BAAAAAAAH!" hoort ChingChuan haarzelf gillen, waardoor ze weer tot zichzelf komt. De Dementor heeft zijn kap gewoon weer op, maar staat nog steeds in de deuropening, alsof hij het leuk vindt of zo. De hoofdpijn is ook weg, alleen die ijzige kou stroomt over haar heen alsof het water is.  
Dan krijgt ze een idee.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" gilt ze keihard tegen het ding, terwijl ze haar beide handen naar het ding toe beweegt. Een zilveren straal, geen patronus, maar één felle straal schiet uit haar handen, recht op de Dementor af. De koude wordt ietsje minder als de Dementor een paar stappen achteruit doet. Maar dan schiet de straal dwars door de Dementor heen, zonder schade aan te richten, en verdwijnt door de deur.

'DobbyFan schrikt wakker door een 1 of andere gil. _Mmm, ben ik toch in slaap gevallen..._ Een grote lichtstraal, alsof het een bliksem is, verlicht haar cel voor een paar seconden. _Wattisdat?_ Weer hoort ze een gil, maar nu hoort ze duidelijk de woorden "Expecto Patronum". De stem komt haar bekend voor, maar ja, van wie is die? Langzaam dringt het tot haar hersens door dat het ChingChuan moet zijn. Ja, dat is eigenlijk wel logisch- Weer zo'n gil, nu iets anders, nu gewoon gegil- HUH? _Wat doet zij nou? Een afleidings manouvre?_  
Voorzichtig staat DobbyFan op, en probeert dat verdrietige gevoel van zich af te zetten. _Oke, mijn ouders ZIJN dood, maar ja, als ik niet uit kijk ben ik zelf ook nog dood... Tsja..._ Voetje voor voetje loopt ze naar de deur, en legt haar oor er tegen aan. Misschien kan ze zo nog iets opvangen?


	34. De charismatische christen die bezeten i

Hoofdstuk 34: De charismatische christen die bezeten is 

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" gilt ChingChuan keihard tegen de zwarte schim. Haar tweede patronus spreuk werkte helemaal niet- wat wil je met zo'n ijskoud ding... "GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" _Ik lijk Gollem wel..._ snauwt ze tegen dat ding.  
Opeens, terwijl ze het helemaal niet wil, grabbelt ze de mantel van de dementor, tilt hem op en zet hem buiten de deur. Daarna trekt ze de deur keihard dicht.  
_ChingChuan...._Opeens zegt ze iets, wat ze eigenlijk niet wil zeggen. "HUH WAT ZEI IK DAAR NOU?" _It's me..._ zegt ze opnieuw, buiten haar wil om."WHAAAAAAA!" _Listen to me..._ "HOU JE KOP DICHT!" Ergens realiseert ze zich dat het heel idioot moet klinken voor een buitenstaander. _It's me, Dumbledore.._ "Ja nee dat ben je dus NIEt. ChingChuan shut UP!" _ChingChuan, calm down and LISTEN!_ zegt ze opeens geïrriteerd. "WHAAAAAA IK BEN BEZETEN IK BEN BEZETEN HEEEEEELP GA ER UIT GA ER UIT IN J-" _ChingChuan please don't make such a racket._ "GA ER UIT!" Opeens doet ze iets heel raars. Ze smoort zichzelf met 1 hand, terwijl ze met de andere die ene hand probeert tegen te houden. ChingChuan begint nu geweldig te flippen, terwijl dat _iets_ haar rustig probeert te krijgen. "GA ER UIT _Ching,_ GA ER UIT_come on_ GAAAAAAAT EEER UIT _listen_ NUUUU!" Gilt ze keihard, terwijl ze on wikkekeurig op de grond valt en daar verder gaat met gillen. "LAAT ME NOU MET RUST, NEEM DIE DEMENTORS MAAR!"

"Shit!" roept Perkamentus tegen zichzelf. "She's panicking. SHIT!" Moedeloos staart hij naar de muren van zijn kantoortje. Waarom was hij toch ook in hemelsnaam weg gegaan? Waarom had hij niet even gewacht todat zeker was of DF nou dood was of niet? Waarom moest hij het Ministerie hem, laten vertellen dat ze de meisjes hadden?  
Perkamentus kijkt naar een grote glazen bol die voor hem staat. "Let's try again." Hij knijpt zijn ogen stijf dicht concentreert zich net zo lang op ChingChuan totdat hij haar in zich voelt en steekt zijn hand boven de glazen bol, die onmiddelijk blauw kleurt. "ChingChuan, now please stop screaming because I can't understand it at all." mompelt hij zachtjes.

Als het _iets_ haar weer gebruikt, weet ChingChuan niet meer wat ze moet doen, en blijft gewoon liggen. _Sorry that I have to possess you, but I_ 'Ik heb nog nooit een demon zijn excuses horen aanbieden' denkt ChingChuan half. _Couldn't do anything else to contact you. It was me who chased that Dementor away._ "SO? GO OUT OF ME! LEAVE ME!" gilt ChingChuan nu, half snikkend. "I DON'T WANT TO GET POSSESSED, SO IF YOU CAN APOLOGIZE AND MAKE ME DO THINGS, YOU CAN LEAVE AS WELL!" Maar helaas, het iets gebruikt haar opnieuw. _All you have to do now is staying calm, don't do anything. I'm try to contact DobbyFan as well, but I think she will react the same. I will have you screaming to her something, don't get scared._ "NOOO YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maar helaas, dat iets dwingt haar om op te staan. "DOBBYFAAAAAAN!" gilt ze opeens.

"WAT?" DobbyFan's oren gaan er bijna pijn van doen, van ChingChuan's gegil. "WE MOETEN HIET UIT ZIEN TE KOMEN!" hoort ze ChingChuan opnieuw gillen. "MAAR IK DENK DAT WE BETER KUNNEN AFWACHTEN! MISSCHEN ALS WE BERECHT GAAN WORDEN, HEEFT PERKAMENTUS IETS OPGEZET!"  
Daarna blijft het stil.

"Well done ChingChuan, I think I'm going to let you sleep and stop possessing you." zegt Perkamentus goedkeurend. Hij opent zijn ogen en dekt de glazen bol af met een fluwelen doek. "Let's see if this works...."

ChingChuan valt dodelijk vermoeid op de grond neer- ze merkt het amper. Ze ligt daar maar op haar rug naar het plafond te staren, alsof het opeens weg gaat vliegen ofzo. En zo voelt het eigenlijk ook. Het voelt alsof ze door de lucht zweeft, maar ook weer niet, de vloer is nog steeds onder haar... ChingChuan snapt er allemaal helemaal gene bal meer van, en geeft zich over aan de Duisternis die haar wil nemen.

Met DobbyFan is het niet veel beter. Ze is even vermoeid, even hongerig en slaperig- ze heeft nu al aardig lang niets gegeten, en ze voelt zich ook even beroerd. Maar in tegenstelling to ChingChuan kan zij juist absoluut NIET slapen. Er spookt van alles door haar hoofd, plannen om te ontsnappen, moorden plegen- niets is te gek voor haar, terwijl ze tegen de muur aan zit. De kou van het gebouw zelf dreigt haar ze nemen, maar nog steeds blijft ze bij bewustzijn.

Haar lichaam zou zicg maar al te graag overgeven aan de aanlokkelijke krachten van de slaap-of liever gezegd hlve bewusteloosheid. Maar iets in haar geest houd haar wakker, een gevoel dat er wat belangrijks gaat gebeuren. Nog minuten lang zit ze zo te rillen, maar als er nog steeds niks gebeurt wil Dobbyfan zich toch laten zakken, en eindelijk iutrusten, maar dan heeft ze het gevoel alsof iets even tegen haar hoofd drukt, en dan hoort ze een stem ín haar hoofd,

_Dobbyfan, it's dumbledore.. __please don't panic, im just in your head with my mind_

'I wont panic' denkt dobbyFan'I know what you mean, I did it by ChingChan, when she had a memory block, I removed it...'

_Aha, that's good, I must ask you to stay awake, between now and half an hour, something will hapen, and you MUST be awake.._

'oke, I will try to, but I cant promise anything, I'm So sleepy, and Im really really thirsty!'

_I know, I'll go now, please stay awake_  
Enb toen was hetr arre gevoel in haar hoofd weg, en was het weer stil.. maar nu ze de opdracht had gekregen wordt het nog moeilijker om wakker te blijven. Alsmaar dingen herrinerend om wakker te blijven zat Dobbyfan op haar bed, uit pure wanhoop probeerde ze zich zelfs franse werkwoorden te herrineren, maar het had geen nut. Na een kwartier vie DbbyFan in een diepe slaap.

_ChingChuan...._ Een zachte stem onderbreekt de stroom van gedachten die door haar hoofd gaat. ChingChuan is té ver weg om wat dan ook maar terug te denken- Ze heeft het idee dat ze door de lucht vliegt, plat op haar rug, naar de zon, het stralende licht... Blauwe lucht en wolken zijn boven haar, en onder haar is de rest van de wereld... Als of ze er naar toe aangetrokken wordt gaat ze dichter naar het licht toe, en ergens voelt ze ook dat verlangen.  
Maar iets anders trekt haar terug, terug naar de aarde, de grond, en ChingChuan verzet zich er tegen. Opnieuw spreekt de stem, dit keer ietjes meer tot haar doordringend. _ChingChuan... Wake up... Don't go into unconsciousness... DobbyFan needs your help..._

Verschrikt opent ChingChuan haar ogen. Eerst is het allemaal donker om haar heen, omdat ze naar haar idee een hele poos in de zon heeft liggen staren, maar al gauw komt ze weer bij zinnen, en kan weer iets zien. Het warme gevoel verlaat haar niet, zelfs niet als ze zich weer herinnert wat er gebeurde. _ChingChuan. now don't start screaming again, I need you help._ ChingChuan's gedachten zijn te zwak om te protesteren. _I've found another way to contact you, I'm currently Calling you._ "Oh?" mompelt ze zacht, terwijl ze in kleermakers zit op het metalen bed gaat zitten.   
_DobbyFan has fallen asleep, and I want you to wake her._ "Why me?" denkt ChingChuan terug. _Because she only can do what I want her to do._ "Why I can't?" Het blijft even stil. _You can't do this because you haven't got your wand somewhere in your robes._ zegt de stem, waarschijnlijk Perkamentus opnieuw. "Okay... What do I have to do?" denkt ChingChuan vermoeid, terwijl ze zowat weer in slaap valt. _Just go and start screaming to her- I don't think I have to possess you to give you the power for it?_ Dan zegt ChingChuan iets wat ze normaal nooit zou zeggen: "Well... I'd like it if you did- I'm too tired..."

Perkamentus doet zijn ogen even open en kijkt verbaasd naar de bol die voor hem staat. ChingChuan die bezeten wilde worden? Oke?

_Here we go._ ChingChuan wordt nu toch wel een klein beetje bang om opnieuw bezeten te worden, maar dat verdwijnt als ze een klein schokje in haar hoofd voelt. _Here I am again, sorry, I can't Call you while possessing you so I've got to use your mouth._ zegt ze zacht tegen zichzelf. ChingChuan zet haar gedachten op slaapstand, doet haar ogen dicht, en wacht todat Perkamentus iets gaat doen. En ja hoor, ze beweegt haar benen zonder dat ze het wil, alleen gebeurt er verder niets. _Eh, I don't know what you are doing, but you are supposed to walk by now._ "No, sorry, I'm currently sitting on the bed." Een klein beetje lachend in zichzelf staat ze op, en loopt naar de deur.  
Bijna onmiddelijk slaat ze aan het gillen.  
"DOBBYFAAN! WAKE UP! WORD WAKKER! NUUUUU! PERKAMENTUS WIL DAT JE WAKKER BLIJFT! DF? ANTWOORD!"

**A/N:** Hallo mensen, nu weer eens iets persoonlijks naar jullie gericht. Zijn er nog mensen die dit volgen? Reviewen!

Ik ben nu dus heel veel hoofdstukken online aan het plaatsen, hier kun je het volledige verhaal ?topic126.0

Actuele informatie kun je altijd krijgen door te mailen of een review achter te laten- er wordt zoals jullie zien nou niet bepaald regelmatig geupdate, omdat wij allebei erg veel schoolwerk hebben en daardoor ook onregelmatig schrijven.

Alles is over het algemeen nog ongecorrigeerd maar daar zal ooit verandering in komen.


	35. Viavia's

**A/N: **En dit is dan echt het laatste hoofdstuk van deze update ronde…

Ik heb nog ongeveer 30 blz in word meer maar ja, ik heb er nu al zoveel op gezet dat ik nu even kap. En ik moet natuurlijk ook verder schrijven he? ;-).

**Hoofdstuk 35: Viavia's**

Dobbyfan schrikt op uit haar slaap door ChingChuan die weer staat te gillen. "Oh scheisse ik moest wakkeer blijven!" schiet het door haar heen. Na een poosje stopt ChingChuan weer met gillen, en hoort ze een klein stemmetje in haar gedachten. _I've put ChingChuan back to sleep, I used her a few seconds ago. But, you really have to stay awake, is that wand still in your pocket?_ "Yes..." denkt DobbyFan terug. _Well, then just wait, and wait en please don't fall asleep again._

En weer is Dobbyfan hard aan het proberen om wakker te blijven. Nu doet ze het door zachtejs in zichzelf te mompelen, verhaaltjes te verzinnen, de forummeeting te herhalen in haar hoofd, en te bedenken hoe ze ooit de derde film zou kunnen gaan kijken. Zo komt ze aardig wat minuten door, en juist wanneer ze weer begint te dommelen klint er opeens een geluid, een soort klikje, en ze hoort de stem van perkamentus weer in haar hoofd.  
''DobbyFan, now go to CC's cell, open it, and wake her up.. I unlocvked the lock for 30 seconds, so you must hurry up. Now please, go...'' Dobbyfan springt op en duwt tegen de deur, waardoor ze vrijwel direct een koude stroom over zich heen voelt gaan. Maar door de actie krijgt ze weer adrenaline in haar bloed, en begint haar verstand te werken.  
'Expecto patronus!!'' Schreeuwt ze en er verschijnt een klein vogeltje, een musje, dat echter de dementor wel op een afstand houdt. Ze rent verder en duwt deuren open, snel kijkt ze steeds naar binenn, maar allemaal zijn ze leeg. tot ze bijna anderhalve gang verder is ze duwt de deur open en hoort een ademhaling, snel schiet ze naar binnen, en daar ligt CC te slapen, ze woelt onrustig en mompelt wat. Dobbyfan let er niet op en schudt haar ruw wakker.  
''CC snel sta op, we kunnen vluchten!!'' CC schiet over eiudnen zwaait haar benen over de rand. ze staat op een loopt een beetje wiegnd naar DF toe.  
'Mooizo' zegt ze slaperig' maar dan dringt het tot haar door en is ze meteen klaarwakker. Dobbyfan hoort de stem weer in haar hoofd.  
'Goedzo,' zegt de stem ' ren nu verder de gangen door. na een tijdje zul je een deur zien, ga die deur door. dan kom je uit bij een aantal trappen ga er twee omhoog en gha dan weeer de deur door die je ziet, in de gang waar je in komt, zit ookw eer een deur. Als je daar doorheen gaat, kom je in een ruimte met allemaal deuren. Sluit de duer achter je af met colloportus totalus, en roep dan met je toverstok omhoog PortKey room. de kamer zal gaan draien en dan zla een duer zich openen. Ga daar naar binnen, en pak een willekeurige PortKey, you will be brought to another place, whn you get teher I will contact you again'  
Dobbyfan trekt CC mee enb begint weer te rennen.

ChingChuan rent zo hard mogelijk met DobbyFan mee, ze rennen nu hand in hand om elkaar niet kwijt te raken, maar het is duidelijk dat DobbyFan belemmeerd wordt door CC kortere benen heeft dan DobbyFan, zodat ze elkaar al snel loslaten. Snel pakt DobbyFan ChingChuan weer beet, en eventjes rennen ze, tot ChingChuan moe begint te worden. "Ching, kom op, zet door, als we op Zweinstein aankomen kunnen we drie dagen slapen!" Voor een paar minuten rent ChingChuan met hernieuwde kracht achter DobbyFan aan, maar dan begint ze toch al achter de raken. "Kom op Ching, schiet op!" Ergens gaat een zoemer af, wat waarschijnlijk betekent dat ze ontdekt zijn. DobbyfFan krijgt opeens een idee. Ze voelt zich absoluut NIET sterk, maar ChingChuan zal nog wel Zwakker zijn omdat die al dat gil werk heeft gedaan en omdat ze twee keer is Bezeten. Met een snelle beweging grijpt ze ChingChuan van de grond, die eventjes protesteert, maar daarna het zo prettig mogelijk voor DobbyFan maakt. DobbyFan rent weer verder, wat toch nog aardig snel gaat.  
Als ze bij een deur komen Alohomora-t DobbyFan de deur snel en opent hem. Daarna zet ze een Colloportus Totalis- ze let niet op de toverstok bweweging maar gilt de spreuk en wijst met een scherpe beweging, al rennend, de toverstok op de deur. Een zuigend geluid klinkt en Dobbyfan hoopt maar dat ze het goed gedaan heeft, ze moet rennen, rennen, rennen en wel zo SNEL mogelijk.  
ChingChuan voelt zich na een paar minuten ook wel weer goed, dus ze glijdt voorzichtig uit DoibbyFan's greep en rent weer mee. Het traplopen gaat heel zwaar voor de beide meiden, maar ze kunnen wel zeggen dat het heel snel gaat- binnen no time staan ze voor een deur. DobbyFan rukt er aan, verwachtend dat hij wel open zal gaan, maar nee hoor- hij zit muurvast. "SHIT! Hebben ze door wat we willen?" Woest grijpt ze haar toverstok en gilt alohomora. "SHIIIT!" gilt ze luidkeel door het trappenhuis als er geen beweging in de deur komt. ChingChuan duwt haar voorzichtig opzij en steekt haar handen uit naar de deur. Ze pakt hem beet bij het slot en bij de scharnieren. _Ga open... Ik beveel je, ga open..._ Een blauwe steekvlam schiet uit haar handen terwijl ze zich met haar ogen stijfdichtgeknepen concentreert. Een krakend geluid weerklinkt en de deur valt naar binnen toe open. Grote zwarte plekken zijn nu op ChingChuan's handen verschenen- DobbyFan ziet hoe ChingChuan van de pijn in een krimpt, maar gaat dan snel naar binnen, ChingChuan mee trekkend. Er klinkt nu ook geluid in het Trappenhuis, mensenstemmen en rare sissende geluiden. "Ching, opschieten!"  
DobbyFan weet nu niet wat ze moet doen- de deur ligt er uit, dus hij kan niet op slot... Ten iende raad houdt ze ChingChuan stevig tegen zich aan als ze "Portkey room!" gilt. De ruimte begint te draaien, de deur waar ze vandaan kwamen heeft nu opeens weer een deur, hoewel hij wel heel erg verschroeid is. "Colloportus totalis!" gilt DobbyFan wild terwijl ze ChingChuan een beetje ruw mee sleept naar de eneige deur die open is. De zenuwen gieren door haar heen, maae nu moet ze doen wat goed is, en ja, een beetje ruwheid zal ChingChuan vast ook niet erg vinden. "Ching, pak dit ding met mij vast en denk zo hard als je kunt aan Zweinstein." zegt ze snel, terwijl ze de half wankelende ChingChuan een grote steen in haar handen drukt. 1 van de zwarte plekken op haar handen gaat open en begint te bloeden, vlak voor ze in een waas van kleuren verdwijnen.  
Het enige wat DobbyFan nog ziet is een gedaante die op haar toe snelt, enorm veel licht, voordat ze de wereld onder haar voelt draaien, zwart ziet worden- dan ziet ze helemaal niets meer en verdwijnt in de wereld van bewusteloosheid.

Perkamentus schrikt op als hij een enorme knal hoort en ChingChuan en DobbyFan ziet neer vallen, vlak voor zijn bureau. DobbyFan staat nog half overeind, maar zakt dan al snel in elkaar boven op ChingChuan. 1 blik op de meisjes vertelt hem dat het best ernstig kan zijn, dus hij Leviteert ze allebei en loopt naar de ziekenzaal.  
Een paar leerlingen kijken verbaasd naar de twee roerloze gestalten, maar verder gebeurt er niet veel.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" roept madame Plijster uit als ze ChingChuan en DobbyFan ziet. Met enkele toverstafbewegingen legt ze hen op een bed, en begint DobbyFan direct te onderzoeken. "It seems she's unconscious." zegt Perkamentus langzaam. "No, she's asleep. Look at her body, she's completely relaxed. But, I'll give her some Power-restoring potion, just in case she's lost much magical powers, I mean, you told her to seal the doors etc?" Perkamentus knikt als madame Plijster doorgaat naar ChingChuan. "Oh, and I thought she's in shock or something like that?" suggereert Perkamentus. "No, she's asleep too, despite the fact she's open eyes. I think she fell immediately asleep wehen they were portkeyed to Hogwarts. Oh, and I suppose she's tried to do or done Wandless Magic. She obviously can't channel her powers the right way- Her hands are all burned..." Een klein straaltje bloed bevlekt de witte lakens. "I'll cover those in a few minutes, I don't think I'll be able to heal them because they are caused by Magic."  
Perkamentus kijkt nog even nadenkend naar de twee meiden en verlaat dan de ziekenzaal, waar madame Plijster druk aan het Helen gaat. DobbyFan krijgt heel voorzichtig wat Versterkende Drank, net als ChingChuan wiens handen ook nog verbonden worden.


	36. Back again

**Hoofdstuk 36: Back again**

_Waar ben ik?_ DobbyFan voelt iets zachts onder haar. Compleet anders dan dat rare bed in haar cel. _Word ik nu berecht?_ schiet door haar heen. Maar een zachte stem leidt direct al haar gedachten af. "DobbyFan, you're now awake, would you please open your eyes?" Voorzichtig probeert ze aan dat verzoek te voldoen, en ziet een vrouw naast haat staan. "I want you to stay in bed, but now you can at least see how ChingChuan's doing." DobbyFan knippert een paar keer en herkent dan mademe Plijster. "What am I doing here??" "You escaped, remember?" "Oh, yeah..." DobbyFan herinnert zich weer een beetje wat er is gebeurd. "ChingChuan- What's up with her?" 'I don't know, she was totally exhausted, just as you, and I suspect she's in shock." "Why?" "Maybe you could have guessed that on your own- She's being possessed and most people find this a really scary experience. We'll see whether she wakes up or we need to help with it." DobbyFan knikt, en probeert een beetje om te draaien zodat ze ChingChuan kan zien. Het bed links van haar is leeg, maar in dat rechts van haar ligt ChingChuan. Ze is gekleed in een wit gewaad waarop het Zweinstein logo staat- haar Zweinstein gewaad ligt opgevouwen op haar nachtkastje. "Mmm... Wachten..." denkt ze vertwijfeld als ze weer lekker met haar hoofd op het kussen gaat liggen.

ChingChuan heeft het idee dat ze dood is. Ze zweeft ergens door de lucht, ziet de aarde beneden haar, ziet overal felle lichtflitsen, een stekende pijn in haar armen- Ze snapt er helemaal geen BAL meer van.  
Opeens ziet ze een felle blauwe lichtflits die haar helemaal door elkaar schudt. Dan verdwijnt dat rare zwarte beeld, en ziet ze opeens een bebrild gezicht voor zich hangen. Ze wil bijna gaan gillen dat ze opnieuw Geroepen wordt, maar dan herkent ze het als Perkamentus. "ChingChuan, are you awake?" vraagt hij op een serieuze toon. "Yes, I am." antwoordt ze langzaam, en ziet dan een ander hoofd boven haar bed verschijnen. Het ziet er heel erg hyperactief uit, en het blijkt DobbyFan te zijn. "HEEHEE eindelijk ben je wakkeer!" zegt ze blij. ChingChuan reageert echter niet erg blij. "Ja, duurde best wel lang hè?" zegt ze nog steeds, even langzaam en emotieloos. "ChingChuan, is there anything you want to tell me?" "No." zegt ze eenvoudig, en kijkt een andere richting uit, iedereen, zelfs DobbyFan negerend. "Ching, kom op- je ziet er zo echt niet uit!" vraagt DobbyFan smekend. "Nee DF, er is niets." "Je bent toch niet bezeten?" "Nee." zegt ChingChuan, met een stem die dit keer ietsje meer trilt. "He hallo, je hoeft niet bang te zijn dat je bezeten bent door de duivel hoor!" "Ja nee..." ChingChuan gaat snel overeind zitten en springt van het bed af. Perkamentus wil haar beet pakken, maar 1 blik van madame Plijster vertelt hem dat hij haar maar moet laten. "The only thing that I wonder is-" ChingChuan aarzelt duidelijk. "Why-" ChingChuan heeft er geen zin meer in en pakt haar Zweinstein gewaad, schiet het aan en loopt weg. Zomaar opeens, alsof ze niet veel te lang zonder eten en voldoende slaap is geweest, alsof haar handen in onder het verband zitten.

DobbyFan wil tegen ChingChuan gillen dat ze terug moet komen, maar zodra ChingChuan de kamer uit is begint Perkamentus te praten. "DobbyFan, don't worry about her, I think she only wants to find out what exactly happened, why this happened and who she IS." "How do you mean-" "You know I can perform Legilimency? She wants to know who her real parents are and-" Perkamentus' woorden maken iets los bij DobbyFan. "Yeah, I remember..." Terug denkend aan die ene avond waarop ze heel erg boos werd, kijkt ze Perkamentus strak aan. "Well, then I don't wonder she's behaving strange." En ook zij overwint haar moeheid en honger we stapt uit bed, de ziekenzaal verlatend.

Ook al is het al avond, ChingChuan loopt in haar eentje door de grote gangen van Zweinstein en zoekt een mooie lege plek op. Dan vist ze een stuk Perkament uit haar zak, een gekreukte veer en een halfleeg lekkend flesje inkt. Met grote snelle halen tekent ze op het stukje papier in een prachtig handschrift de volgende woorden:

Who I Am, Who I Ought To Be And What I Have To Do Now  
So I am suppose to be Taiwanese? And I am supposed to be a Christian? A Christan Witch? So? What now? I don't know. I don't have a CLUE about what to do now. I have been possessed by something. I have PERFORMED magic. So? Am I a REAL Christian? Do I really Believe? If magic Exists, does god exist? SO WHAT NOW?!  
And who are my parents- my real parents? Did I write all those mails to nothing? To a wizard who read them all and answered them?  
I am supposed to be Femke Brouwer, 14 years old- BUT Am I sure that I really am THIS person? Completely convinced and sure? If Magic Exists, can I be the person who I think I am? Isn't this just an enormous joke? Do I wake up tomorrow in my own bed? Or am I doomed forever? Do I have to stay here forever, fighting this lord dyseth? Do I really have to participate in this?

ChingChuan kijkt nog eens goed naar haar geschreven stuk, en schrijft dan verder.  
Na ongeveer 30 minuten is de hele rol perkament vol en rolt ze hem snel op, zonder hem te drogen. Dan gaat ze met haar rug tegen de muur zitten, wachtend op dat wat komen gaat.

DobbyFan loopt de ziekenzaal uit en gaat zomaar een gang in. Perkamentus' woorden hebben haar wel weer met haar neus op de feiten gedrukt... haar ouders zijn haar ouders niet... haar zussen zijn haar zussen niet, haar broer is haar broer helemaal niet... Altijd hadden ze grapjes gemaakt over waar iedereen vandaan kwam, als ze maar geen familie waren, Laura kwam onder een steens vandaan, Danny uit het weeshuis, Maar meestal was Tessa, DobbyFan dus, het enige echte kind geweest, en af en toe van de postbode... maar toch..Familie.....  
Het enige wat waar was was dat mark haar pleegbroer was... want daar verander je niks aan als je bent geadopteerd... Tenzij je jezelf niet als echte familie van je adoptie ouders zou rekenen, dan was het weer geen pleegbroer...

Langzaam beginnen de tranen te lopen bij DobbyFan.  
Soms komt ze iemand tegen, en dan buigt Dobbyfan haar hoofd weg, de verwonderde blikken vermijdend.. Als ze na een tijdje een toilet tegenkomt loopt ze naar binnen en gaat met opgetrokken benen op een gesloten toiletpot zitten.

Ongeveer een uur zit ze daar te denken... Haalt leuke dingen naar boven, maar ook de moeilijke zoals de moeilijke dingen bij haar 2 pleegbroertjes... en ze krijgt steeds meer heimwee.. Maar dan straat ze langzaam weer op, strekt maar benen en loopt de gang weer op.. Ze dwaalt door bijna alle gangen van de school, en ontdekt minimaal 3 nieuwe geheime gangen.. Na een tijde loopt ze onbewust weer richting ziekenzaal. Maar als ze al aardig in de buurt komt ziet ze opeens iets op de grond zitten. Dobbyfan bukt zich, en ziet dat het ChingChuan is, die ineengedoken tegen de muurzit. DobbyFan gaat ernaast zitten, en ziet dat CC met haar hoofd op haar borst ligt te slapen. DobbyFan slaat haar arm om ChingChuan heen, en legt CC's hoofd op haar schouder, tegen de kramp. Dan legt ze haar eigen hoofd op dat van CC, en valt zelf ook langzaam in slaap.

"Albus-" begint Professor Anderling tegen het schoolhoofd. "I don't think they are doing as well as we think." Een boze blik legt haar het zwijgen op. "Yeah, like I hadn't noticed that!" Peinzend kijkt hij naar een rolletje perkament op zijn bureau. "We'll see how they act tomorrow." zegt hij dan, na ongeveer 10 minuten. Anderling geeft hem een vreemde blik, maar als ze het bezorgde gezicht van Perkamentus ziet slikt ze haar woorden in, en draait zich eenvoudig om en verlaat het kantoor.  
Perkamentus blijft achter en staart naar het rolletje perkament, wat eenzaam op zijn tafel ligt.

Heel langzaam wordt DobbyFan wakker, zich afvragend waar al dat gewicht op haar schouder toch vandaan komt. Als ze haar ogen open doet, kan ze helemaal niets zien door een enorme bos zwart haar, en ze weet het weer. Ze zijn hier beiden ergens in een gang in slaap gevallen. Langzaam gaat ze ietsje rechterop zitten, hopend om ChingChuan niet wakkeer te maken, ze ligt nog heel rustig te slapen. Haar hele gewaad ligt als een deken uitgespreid- wat eigenlijk toch wel lekker lag. Zodra DobbyFan weer met haar rug tegen de muur aan zit, komt er ook in ChingChuan's lichaam beweging. Eventjes woelt ze een klein beetje heen en weer, dan opent ze haar ogen.  
"Dobby!" komt er, een beetje verdrietig uit haar mond. "Alles goed daar?" zegt DobbyFan met een flauw glimlachje. Met het uitwisselen van 1 blik weten ze dat ze alles nog niet zijn vergeten- sterker nog, dat ze er beiden aan denken. ChingChuan schudt har haren weer normaal in positie, zodat DobbyFan niet meer bedolven is onder de enorme massa. "Mmm, en nu?" zegt ChingChuan, een tikkeltje aarzelend. "Eigenlijk heb ik enorme honger." "Ik ook." zegt DobbyFan kort, en staart naar de andere muur als ze het gevoel krijgt enorm hard te willen huilen. "Maar t-toch..." mompelt ze zachtjes. "Wattiser?" ChingChuan kijkt haar vriendin aan. "Ik snap het..." zegt ze een paar seconden later als ze DobbyFans blik ziet. "Nee, ik snap het niet. Waarom ze dit deden..." DobbyFan vertrouwt zichzelf nu niet meer en houd haar mond. "DF, ik snap je... Die Tovenaars denken dat ze alles kunnen... " ChingChuan heeft het idee dat ze alles er uit moet gooien. "Ze kennen geen besef van goed en slecht meer... Ministeriële tovenaars die ons achter na zitten, ons opsluiten met Dementors- Ik heb het vage idee dat ze gelijk hebben- Tovenaars bestrijden kwaad met kwaad. Ik bedoel- anti Potter mensen hè? Ik bedoel gewoon... Is dit dan wel goed? Als zelf het MINISTERIE zich moet verlagen tot-" Een halve snik breekt door ChingChuan's half emotieloze uitdrukking. "-Tot iets gruwelijks- Waarom?! Als Wij Dreuzels zonder geweld en enge dingen kunnen leven- Waarom zij wel?"  
DobbyFan kan niets anders doen dan staren naar de muur tegenover haar. Het idee dat haar grote zekerheid, haar familie, haar vader en moeder, met wie ze zo goed kon opschieten, in tegenstelling tot sommige andere mensen uit haar oude klas... Het idee dat ze nu echt niemand behalve ChingChuan over heeft- Het idee dat een vriendin zomaar opeens kan veranderen in 1 van de weinige zekerheden in dit leven... Het idee dat ze gewoon- Dat het gewoon- Langzaam schuift ze ietsje dichter bij ChingChuan die ook niets meer zegt. En dan, zonder er bij na te denken slaat ze een arm om ChingChuan heen en trekt haar naar zichzelf toe. ChingChuan reageert ook, door haar eigen arm om DobbyFan heen te slaan. "D-Dit... Is gewoon niet wat ik verwachtte... Magische Wereld, het klinkt zo cool- maar als je ermiddenin zit... Geen Christenen, geen gelovigen, niemand..." ChingChuan breekt haar zin abrupt af als ze haar tranen wegveegt. "I-Ik weet dat ik me aanstel, maar toch... Er zouden zoveel HP fans hun leven willen geven voor dit- ik ook als dit zonder-" DobbyFan kan niets anders doen dan haar schouder een beetje aaien- de tranen springen ook bij haar in de ogen. ChingChuan had gelijk- Dit was gewoon niet normaal. Een Ministerie met Dementors die nog echt ingezet worden ook, een wereld waar inderdaad kwaad werd bestreden met kwaad- wat was dit dan?

Ze zucht diep, en blijft daar maar gewoon zitten. Beide meiden kijken nu ingespannen naar de muur, allebei geen zin hebbend om voor elkaar in tranen uit te barsten.

Hoelang ze daar zo zitten weten ze niet. Er klinken af en toe bellen, een hele enkele leerling komt lang, maar echt veel... Nee... En hun gedachten malen maar door. ChingChuan probeert te rationaliseren waarom er geen Christenen zijn, DobbyFan probeert te begrijpen waarom en hoe ze nou geen familie heeft, hoe dit allemaal tot stand is gekomen...

Als DobbyFan en ChingChuan beiden niet in hun eerste les komen besluit Perkamentus om actie te gaan ondernemen. Ze zijn misschien geschokt, maar ze hoeven dan nog niet zo raar te doen, of wel? Met een simpele Tracking spell heeft hij het tweetal snel gelokaliseerd, ze zitten ergens in een ongebruikte vleugel van het kasteel.  
Met grote, snelle passen beent hij naar de plek toe, zich voorbereidend op twee heel erg verhitte tieners die elkaar opzaten te stoken. Maar wat hij ziet overtreft al zijn verwachtingen.

ChingChuan schrikt op bij het geluid van voetstappen die dichterbij komen. Het gebeurde al de hele dag dat het maar een leerling bleek te zijn, maar toch... Als ze dan Perkamentus om een hoek ziet verschijnen is ze tot haar verbazing niet in het minste verbaasd. Hij lijkt zelfs terug te schrikken als hij de twee meisjes tegen de muur aan ziet hangen.  
"DobbyFan- ChingChuan- Are you all right?" vraagt hij bezorgd, maar ChingChuan en DobbyFan voelen beiden niet het verlangen om hem te antwoorden. "What are you doing?" Alweer geen antwoord. "Don't start acting sad please-" begint hij op een ietsje meer strenge stem, al probeert hij om nog zo aardig mogelijk te klinken. "You aren't just as the Dumbledore in the books, are you?" zegt ChingChuan dan heel langzaam. "You can't stand it when someone doesn't want to tell his problem. You can't stand having no information." Ze zien Perkamentus een klein beetje terug deinzen. "You know, we are worried about you two." zegt hij dan snel. "Yeah, well, we're worried about ourselves." kaatst ChingChuan terug. Het is duidelijk te zien dat ze hier absoluut geen zin in heeft. "And, for your information, we REFUSE to TALK about anything, we refuse to DO anything you want- just LEAVE us." Perkamentus opent zijn mond, maar ChingChuan snijdt zijn woorden af. "No I don't want to talk with you, I'm _ordering_ you to leave right away. We want to figure our lives out, and we refuse to let you rules about it. You have two choices, either you're going to leave or you will be hexed." ChingChuan heft haar beide armen op en houdt ze in een duelleer positie. "You can't hex me, you can't do Wandless Magic." "Sure? What did I do in the Ministry?" ChingChuan weet dat ze nu enorm hoog spel speelt, ze weet precies wat ze moet doen als ze moet duelleren met een toverstok, maar Toverstokloze Magie is wel net ietsje anders... Perkamentus kijkt haar lang en doordringend aan, maar als hij de vele emoties ziet die ChingChuan op dat moment voelt begrijpt hij het. "I'll leave you two for the rest of today, but I insist you join dinner." ChingChuan knikt langzaam, en doet haar handen naar beneden. Perkamentus loopt weg terwijl ChingChuan weer naast DobbyFan gaat zitten.

Na een poosje doet DobbyFan haar mond open. "Weet je... Eigenlijk had ik niet verwacht dat Perkamentus zo zou zijn." "Hij leek heel aardig ja." "Hij is dus niet zoals in het boek." "Ja, maar onze aankomst dan? Toen deed hij wel aardig?" "Tsja..." "Ik weet het niet hoor, hij kan toch moeilijk weer zo'n wisseldrank Perky zijn- Waar zou de echte dan blijven?"  
Langzaam komt er weer een gesprek op gang. DobbyFan heeft zich nu weer wat gekalmeerd en ChingChuan weet zich in te houden, dus besluiten ze om maar wat door de school heen te gaan lopen. Soms kletsen ze wat over hun leven thuis, war bij hen allebei al snel tranen veroorzaakt zodat ze er mee ophouden. HPO is ook een geliefd onderwerp omdat ze allebei al gauw helemaal dubbel liggen van het lachen om ChingChuans idiote dingen.

Als het dan uiteindelijk, na een hele lange dag van praten, discussiëren, twijfelen en rondwandelen, 18:30 is, besluiten ze allebei om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan voor het avondeten. Beiden rammelen ze echt van de honger, maar tot nu toe is er nog niemand flauw gevallen- zal wel aan Madame Plijster liggen...

Arm in arm lopen ze de gangen door, denkend aan het eten en drinken dat er is. Maar dan beseft DobbyFan opeens iets, en ze stopt midden in een gang.  
''CC, wacht eens... '' en DobbyFan houdt ChingChuan met haar hand tegen.'' Ik besef net wat.. We zitten niet bij elkaar in de afdeling.. We moeten dus apart eten... daar heb ik echt geen zin in hoor!!" CC krijgt een beteuterde uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

"Jamaar" mompelt ze " ik wil helemaal niet alleen zitten... dan krijg je allemaal van die vragen... en daar heb ik nu echt géén zin in..." DobbyFan laat een zucht uit haar mond ontsnappen..  
"Neej, ik niet..." een paar seconden staan Dobbyfan en ChingChuan besluit loos in de gang maar dan neemt DobbyFan een besluit.  
"Wat zeuren we nou eigenlijk! Ching, jij komt gewoon bij mij aan de tafel zitten! En als ze er problemen mee hebben moeten ze het maar recht in ons gezicht zeggen!!" Resoluut begint ze weer te lopen, en sleurt ChingChuan mee. Na een paar minuutjes komen ze aan bij de grote zaal, en DobbyFan sleurt CC mee naar de huffeltafel, waar ze aan het eind, helemaal achteraan gaan zitten.

Het eten staat nog niet op tafel, dus praten ze nog wat over de vuile streek die de tovenaars wereld hen geleverd heeft. CC doet flink uit de doeken over wat ze ervan vindt, en hoe ze nu over het christendom denkt.  
"Kijk" zegt ze" ik bedoel, hoe kan er nou eigenlijk een God bestaan, als er magie bestaat. Dat gaat toch helemaal niet samen!"Nu beginnen de tranen weer te dringen achter haar oogleden, klaar om naar buiten te komen "ik heb hier nog niet één Christen gezien! Dus die zullen er ook wel niet zijn! Maar ik wil helemaal niet in een niet gelovige samenleving wonen! Ik wil gewoon naar de kerk kunnen, en kunnen praten over God en dat soort dingen met anderen.. Ik bedoel, dat is gewoon belangrijk voor me.. Altijd, sinds de HP boeken, heb ik me al afgevraagd hoe Christenen die magie kunnen beoefenen over het geloof denken, en nu ben ik eindelijk op Zweinstein, is er geen Christen te bekennen!! Ik word echt zo ziek van al dat gedoe!!" Ze laat maar hoofd op haar armen zakken. DobbyFan klopt op ChingChuan rug.  
"Het zal denk ik wel meevallen" zegt ze zacht"volgens mij heb ik al eens iemand zien bidden voor het eten, misschien moeten we dat zo meteen ff kijken als het eten verschijnt. Raar eigenlijk dat het er nog steeds niet is.." verbaasd kijkt ze naar de lege tafels, en de weinige leerlingen die pas aan de tafels zitten. Maar eigenlijk kan het haar niet zo veel schelen, het eten komt vast nog wel.  
CC zit nu echter weer rechtop en kan niet wachten tot het eten komt. Ten eerste omdat ze rammelt van de honger, en ten tweede omdat ze wilt zien of er mensen gaan bidden voor het eten.

Pas na een kwartier komen er weer mensen naar binnen, om onverklaarbare rede, en dan verschijnt ook eindelijk het eten. Omdat er geen eten voor hun neus verschijnt, staat Dobbyfan op om wat te halen bij het midden. Zo had CC de tijd om te kijken naar de andere mensen. Terwijl ze een beetje zat te staren naar een paar griffoendors aan de overkant van de zaal. Maar terwijl ze zo zat te kijken verzonk ze zo diep in haar gedachten dat ze niet een oplette.  
Pas toen Dobbyfan haar aanstootte terwijl ze een bak rijst neerzette, naast een schaal macaroni die ze al eerder had gebracht, kwam ChingChuan weer op de bewoonde wereld met haar gedachten.

Voor een paar momenten staart ChingChuan wezenloos naar de enorme scheppen rijst die voor haar op haar bord liggen, maar dan neemt de veelvraat in haar alles over en begint ze als een gek te vreten van de kale witte rijst. DobbyFan gruwelt bij de gedachte er aan- rijst zonder zout, saus en alles... Ergens is ChingChuan wel een beetje blij dat ze nu druk aan het vreten is- hoeft ze ten minste niets te zeggen... Met grote happen schrokt ze de rijs naar binnen, wat een vreselijk geluid produceert. Met DobbyFan is het niet veel beter- ze eet als een gek de macaroni op, zodat er allemaal tomatensaus in het rond vliegt. "Mmm, lekker!" mompelt ChingChuan na een paar minuten ingespannen eten waarin ze alleen maar vraatgeluiden produceerde, terwijl ze haar mond afveegt. Een Huffelaarster aan de andere kant van de tafel kijkt haar verbaast aan. "Ja, vin'k ook." mompelt DobbyFan tussen twee happen door. "Heerlijk om weer eens een fatsoenlijke maaltijd te hebben!"  
Meer leerlingen beginnen hun kant op te kijken. "Not a Hufflepuff- Idiot- Friends- Cute" ChingChuan vangt allemaal van dit soort halve gespreken op. Aarzelend kijkt ze naar rechts, waar een groepje Huffelaars zit te roezemoezen, en ze kan duidelijk "Harry Potter Fan- How disgusting!" verstaan.  
Een vage woede begint in haar op te borrelen als meer Huffelaars en nu ook mensen uit andere afdelingen naar hen beginnen te wijzen en het duidelijk over hem hebben. Maar 1 blik opzij vertelt haar dat DobbyFan veel en VEEL bozer is. Ze probeert net als ChingChuan alles te negeren maar dat wil niet echt- ze wordt met de seconde bozer en kan de neiging om iemand te wurgen maar moeilijk weerstaan. Als iemand dan naar hen toe komt en vraag "Why are you sitting here all alone?" barst de bom. Tegelijk staan ze op, maar DobbyFan is de eerste die echt haar complete zelfbeheersing verliest. Woedend staart ze naar het meisje dat tegenover haar staat, met zo'n ijskoude blik dat als blikken konden doden, dat meisje allang onder de grond lag. "DO YOU KNOW THAT WE NEARLY HAVE BEEN KILLED?" snauwt ze woedend in het gezicht van het meisje. "AND DID YOU EXPECT US TO PART RIGHT _NOW_?" Het meisje kijkt verschrikt naar de twee enorm woedende meiden. "What would you do when there's only ONE person on the ENTIRE world who wants to listen to you, wants to understand you, wants TO COMFORT YOU?!" Zegt ChingChuan ijzig koud, bijna net zo koud als DobbyFans blik. DobbyFan haalt heel diep adem en probeert zichzelf onder controle te houden. Zo gedraagt ze zich nooit, zo zou ze zich eigenlijk ook niet moeten gedragen- Een woedende uitroep van ChingChuan haalt haar weer uit haar verbeten concentratie om niet op iemand af te vliegen en die de nek om te draaien. "You know, Dumbledore only wants to use us for his- His-" ChingChuan stikt zowat in dr eigen woorden als ze eindelijk iets begrijpt. "HE- HE WANTS TO- HE- HE THINK WE CAN- HE-" In 1 simpele beweging grijpt DobbyFan ChingChuan even beet. In de nanoseconde dat ze een blik uitwisselen weten ze het: We moeten hier weg. Allebei stikkend van de woede, DobbyFan helemaal trillend en ChingChuan meer lam geslagen lopen ze de Grote Zaal uit, gevolgd door de ogen van een paar honderd leerlingen.

Als ze uit de grote zaal zijn, rent ChingChuan naar het eerste het beste lokaal en gaat er naar binnen. DobbyFan weet niets anders te doen dan alle gedachten maar te laten lopen- Ze snapt er zelf ook helemaal niets meer van.

Waarom? Waarom ons nou weer? Waarom moeten wij in een 1 of andere occulte wereld belanden? Wat is daar het doel van? Moedeloos zit ChingChuan op het bureau en staart naar een paar vellen Perkament. Wat is hier dan het nut van hè? Waarom ONS? Zonder er bij na te denken grijpt ze een stoel en smijt hem keihard door het lokaal, tegen de muur aan waar hij in stukken uiteenspat.

Heeft het dan een nut ofzo? DobbyFan staart door een waas van woede en verdriet naar de deur van het lokaal waar ChingChuan zich aan het uitleven is. Waarom moeten ze ons dan hebben? Als ze ons nou gewoon zo gelaten hadden? Dan konden we gewoon door leven, gewoon forummen, gewoon naar school, gewoon denken dat onze familie onze familie is en- GEWOON!

Bezorgd staat professor Anderling op en loopt de Grote Zaal uit. De halve zaal is stil gevallen na wat een uitbarsting van 1 van de twee meisjes leek te zijn. De andere helft kletst vrolijk door en schijnt niets gemerkt te hebben.  
Het ene meisje, DobbyFan treft ze aan vlak voor de deur van lokaal 1A. Ze staart maar een beetje in het niets, lijkt iets te overwegen maar ook niet... Als ze een krakend geluid hoort in lokaal 1A gaat ze er snel naar binnen, het andere meisje achterlatend. ChingChuan, het tweede meisje, slaat keihard tegen het bord, zodat het een enorm rinkelend geluid geeft. Zodra ze haar in het oog krijgt begint ChingChuan te gillen. "GO AWAY! LEAVE! YOU ChingChuan gilt een woord wat ze nog nooit van haar leven gegild heeft DEMON-WORSHIPPER! LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW!" Verschrikt kijkt professor Anderling haar leerling aan. "ChingChuan, I think you'd better st-" Nu staart het meisje haar uitdagend aan. "Well? Go and try. You ruined our lives. You allowed me being cast out of the ONLY family I've ever got- you allowed me to be thrown out of my church- go and fix it YOURSELF. I don't want to be here anymore." zegt het meisje, terwijl ze haar lange zwarte haren uit haar gezicht veegt. Een andere knal tegen het bord doet haar opschrikken. "I want to leave." zegt ChingChuan dan eenvoudig en kijkt haar recht aan.


	37. Troubles

**A/N: Danku allen voor de reviews! ;-). Maar meer zijn altijd welkom hoor ;-). **

**Hoofdstuk 37: Troubles**

Terwijl ChingChuan in de kamer aan het bekvechten is met Mcgonnagal, heeft Dobbyfan zich tegen de muur ineen laten zakken, en zit nu met haar armen om haar opgetrokken benen geslagen. Ze hoort de stemmen van ChingChuan en de transfiguratie lerares goed horen, maar besteed er geen aandacht aan. Ze zit alleen voor zich uit te staren, zonder ook maar bewuste gedachten te hebben.  
Het geluid in de kamer achter haar rug wordt steeds zachter, en na een uitschieter van ChingCHuan klinken er alleen nog wat zachte woortden van Anderling, en wat gesnik van Ching.

Na een dik kwartier gaat de deur open en komen Anderling en ChingChuan naar buiten. ChingChuan is nu weer rustiger, maar je ziet duidelijk de sporen van tranen op haar gezicht. Als Anderling DobbyFan op de grond ziet zitten staat ze stil.  
"will you come with us? There is an empty Teachrs room at th third floor, I placed two beds in there, so that you two can stay there untill you are ready to return to your housechambers." een paar seconden lijkt het alsof DobbyFan niks heeft gemerkt, ze reageerd op geen enkele manier, maar dan knikt ze, en ontvouwd zich langzaam, en gaat staan. Ze loopt achter de andere twee aan.  
Ze gaan een twee trappen op, en slaan dan een gang links in, die achter een wandkleed is verborgen. Ín die gang gaan ze weer achter een kleed langs en komen daar bij een deur.  
"This chamber is very hard to find for people who dont know that it exist. You can stay here in total rest, so that you can relax and calm down after all these happenings. " Ze opende de deur, en liet Dobbyfan en ChingChuan naar binnen gaan. Zelf bleef ze in de deuropening staan.  
" There is some food on the table for when you're hungry, and the beds are ready to be slept in. I will leave you now, so that you van do whatever you want." De twee nederlandse meiden knikken alleen, en Anderling sluit de deur.  
Dobby fan kijkt niet naar de kamer zelf, maar loopt alleen naar het achterste bed, dat tegen een muur staat. Zu stapt erop en gaat met haar gezicht naar de muur liggen. ChingChuan loopt echter naar het bord met eten en pakt een toatje met kaas, en steekt hem in een keer haar mond in. Daarna neemt ze er nog 2 met kerriesalade. Dan trelt ze haar pyamam aan (hun spullen liggen reeds naast de bedden) en gaat ook slapen.

Als DobbyFan de volgend ochtend wakker wordt, voelt ze zich voor het eerst sinds een paar dagen een beetje uiterust. Ze loopt naar de wastafel en gooit wat water in haar gezicht. Daarna trekt ze snel haar gewaad uit en wast zich voor de rets ook een beetje. Dan neemt ze een handoek van het rek naast de wastafel en droogt zich hard af. Dan trekt ze een lekkere wijde broek en een geel tshirtaan, met de namen van forummers erop, die kamer tafel, en verslikt zich half. Aan het uiteinde, naast de deur, staat een tafel met 2 hypermoderne compters erop. Dobbyfan loopt erheen, en ziet dat er een briefje op het beeldscherm van de linker computer is geplakt.

_Dear Dobby and ChingChuan,  
Yesterday, afetr my conversation with CC, I understood wath it had to be like for the both of you, ripped away from everything you knew.. I know computers cant take it away, but maby you can make contact with the muggle world, and i hope that that will make you feel a little bit better.._

_McGonnagal_

Super blij gat Dobbyfan achter de computer zitten, en zet hem aan, binnen een halve minuut is hij totaal opgestart, en zit ze op HPO.

Helemaal blij en in en in gelukkig vliegt DobbyFan over het forum, verbetert haar post aantal met wel bijna 2 per minuut- Ze heeft het idee dat ze weer thuis is. Thuis op een plek waar mensen haar kennen, maar ook weer niet, thuis waar mensen haar tenminste accepteren...  
Aarzelend start ze ook MSN naast HPO op. Aan de ene kant heeft ze weinig zin om helemaal platgevraagd te worden, maar ja, aan de andere kant wil ze ook wel weer eens rechtstreeks contact met iemand hebben. Opgelucht haalt ze adem als niemand van haar wel 139 mensen tellende lijst haar direct aanspreekt. "Hopelijk is al die heisa over ons weer een beetje weg gezakt..." denkt ze terwijl ze snel de lijst bekijkt, waarna ze haar aandacht weer terug keert naar het forum. Het ziet er erg leuk uit, op de FM hadden ze al iets gehoord over een premium account, maar ze had er nog nooit echt bij stil gestaan wat dat nou allemaal kon. In haar profiel is ruimte voor een hele biografie, dus DobbyFan begint ijverig te typen.

_Mmm.... Wat zal ik toch eens doen.... Moet ik dit dan allemaal accepteren? Chingchuan staart naar zichzelf. Ze staat in een grote, donkere ruimte, waar een spiegel tegenover haar staat. Terwijl ze het grote glazen geval beter bekijkt flitst er een citaat uit een preek aan haar voorbij. "Houd jezelf elke dag een spiegel voor, onderzoek jezelf goed, stel aan jezelf de vraag of het nou allemaal wel goed is wat je doet." Tsja, dat is natuurlijk moeilijk... ChingChuan draait zich ongemakkelijk om, terwijl ze niet in de spiegel durft te kijken. Aan de ene kant wil ze wel, maar aan de andere kant is ze er bang voor. Waarom weet ze ook niet precies, ze heeft alleen het idee dat er iets heel ergs gaat gebeuren als ze toch kijkt.  
Terwijl ze daar een poosje zit te overleggen met zichzelf hoort ze opeens een keiharde gil._  
"JAAAAAAA! WEEEET JEEEE HOEEE VETTTT!" verschrikt gaat ChingChuan overeind zitten. Wild kijkt ze om zich heen, en ziet dan dat Dobbyfan verdwenen is. Net als ze verbaasd naar DobbyFan op zoek wil gaan, ziet ze haar lachend achter een computer. "Wattiser?" zegt ze, nog hald slaperig tegen haar vriendin. "Oh nee niets, moet je kijken hoe VET: De volgende FM is in Antwerpen!" "Antwerpen?" ChingChuan fronst haar wenbrauwen. "Dus?" "Misschien mogen we er wel heen! Het is tenslotte niet in Nederland, dus jaa..." ChingChuan ziet een stapel kleren die zeker van haar zijn op een stoel liggen, dus trekt ze snel wat aan. Een wijde blauwe spijkerbroek en een groot zwart T-shirt met "Testify to Truth" er op. Dan gaat ze snel naast DobbyFan achter een computer zitten. "Hoe komen die er nou weer?" vraagt ze opeens aan DobbyFan, nadat ze het ding opgestart heeft. "Oh, nou, er lag een briefje he?" zegt dobbyFan, terwijl ze razendsnel tikt tegen iemand op MSN. "Cool!" zegt ChingChuan half blij.  
De aanblik van haar HOME forum doet alle rare gevoelens verdwijnen. Al die twijfels- het lijkt opeens vergeten te zijn als ze naar de vertrouwde zwart-met-orangje-en-grijze lay-out kijkt. Meteen begint ze met typen in het Algemeen board, bij de stellingen. Het typen gaat wel een beetje lomp door al dat verband, maar in no-time heeft ze een heel verhaal gemaakt, en gaat verder naar het volgende topic.  
Intussen is ook DobbyFan druk bezig. Ze kletst wat met Marrekeliesje, die blijkbaar op dit tijdstip van de dag online is, terwijl ze het forumnieuws snel bekijkt. Er is weinig nieuws, een regelwijziging en mensen met een waarschuwing, meer niet.

Na ongeveer een halfuurtje forummen, MSn-en, ChingChuan die perse op Mugglenet MOET kijken en alles doorlezen, en haar solcon mail bekijken, besluiten ze allebei om maar eens wat onbijt te gaan halen. Het is al 9:00, dus er zal vast geen leerling meer zijn, maar ja, ze kunnen het altijd proberen he?  
Met tegenzin laten ze hun computers in de steek, en gaan naar de Grote Zaal.

Het is helemaal uitgestorven in de gangen, af en toe komen ze iemand tegen die hen vreemd aan kijkt, maar verder hebben ze nergens last van. In de Grote Zaal aangekomen, zien ze dat er ontbijt voor twee personen aan de Ravenklauwerstafel staat. Zonder er nog verder bij na te denken lopen ze allebei zo snel mogelijk naar de tafel en beginnen als een gek te schransen. ChingChuan eet voor de verandering wat gebakken worst, terwijl dobbyFan zich heel erg voorzichtig waagt aan een beetje rijst. Na een tijdje proeven besluit ze om toch maar over te gaan op brood, terwijl ChingChuan haar derde worst naar binnen werkt. Als ze daar genoeg van heeft neemt ze nog wat rijst als toetje, terwijl DobbyFan heel braaf een schaaltje muesli met yoghurt neemt. Als DobbyFan na tien minuten eindelijk tevreden haar mond afveegt (ChingChuan neemt nog gauw een stukje gebakken spek) ziet ze vanuit haar ooghoeken professor Anderling op hen af lopen. Meteen verstijft ze en geeft ChingChuan (die net haar stuk spek op had) een por.  
"Good morning!" zegt professor Anderling met een vriendelijke stem. "I guess you have already discovered the computers?" De twee meiden knikken. "Maybe you'd already expected this, but you are excused from classes until the moment you want to follow them again... All those things that happened in the past few days, I can understand that you don't wish to be among your fellow students right now." Ze werpt een blik op ChingChuan die snel weg kijkt. "I've got to go to my class again, but if you need anything, you can come to me."  
ChingChuan knikt halfjes, terwijl DobbyFan gewoon naar Anderling staart alsof ze opeens veranderd is. Na hun gegroet te hebben loopt professor Anderling weer weg.  
DobbyFan kijkt inmiddels weer normaal, en de twee meiden besluiten om maar weer terug te gaan, ze willen allebei eigenlijk nog wel HPO-eren...

Binnen no-time zijn ze weer terug in hun lege lerarenkamer, en zijn al snel weer volledig op hun compter gericht. ChingChuan leest heel snel een stapel artikelen op Mugglenet, terwijl Dobbyfan enthousiast schrijft aan een VV.

CHingChuen heeft al snel genoeg van al het engels op mugglenet, en gaat weer naar Hpo, om eens lekker nederlands te kunnen kleppen met iemand anders dan DobbyFan.  
Aarzelend laat ze haar muis boven het msn icoontje hangen, en twijfelt of ze er wle op zalgaan.. stel dat haar zus of broer online is, dan zou ze echt een probleem hebben. Maar dan krijgt ze een ingeving, haar HPO msn adres, daar staat haar familie natuurloijk niet in!  
Blij opent z emsn en typt razend snel haar adre sin, wat zee nog 2 keer over moet dpoen omdat ze steeds een typefoutje maakt. Als ze eindelijk online begint er gelijk iemand tegen haar te praten. Snel opent zehet bericht, en schiet dan in de lach.

Ook DobbyFan ligt in een deuk achter haar computer, de reactie van CC op haar msn berichtje leek zo idioot dat ze bijna niet meer rechtop kan zitten. Als ze weer is bijgekomen en weer naar haar beeldscherm kijkt, ziet ze dat Marrekelisje offline is gegaan na het berichtje:  
O-o! ik moet naar school! Dankzij jou ben ik nu al minimaal 5 minuten te laat noujah, doeii!!!

Een beetje teleurgesteld sluit ze het bericht, en richt al haar aandacht weer op HPO. Ze heeft nu al 2 boeken-borden doorgewerkt, en gaat nu naar het algemene board. Daar staan allemaal nieuwe onderwerpen (nogal logisch na een week of 3). Ze loopt ze allemaal na, drukt een stuk of 2 forummers met de neus op de feiten, en las vooral een heleboel.  
CC is onderhand al aangekomen op Boeken en Films, en reageert daar letterlijk op alle onderwerpen, niet uitmnakend of ze de films heeft gezien of niet.  
Als ze daar uitgeraasd is gaat ze naar het board 6/7, en ziet daar een onderwerp over het minesterie, snl leest ze het door, en merkt dat het een discussie is over het feit of het minesterie nou goed of slecht is, en of het slechte beleid dan aan Droebel alg, of dat de hele boel gewoon corrupt was. Meteen krijgt ze een boze frons op haar gezicht, en begint vermoed te typen.

DobbyFan, die midden in een verhaal zit, merkt eerst niets, maar toen ChingChuan begon te snuiven en nog harder begon te typen keek ze verstoord op, en kijkt even mee op het scherm van ChingChuan. Als ze de post van CC een beetje doorleest, merkt ze dat hij vooral erg kwaad en vol piepjes zat. Ze tikt chingchuan aan en die kijk midden in een zin op.  
"Denk je niet dat we niet te veel van onze ervaringen met het minesterie moeten delen met HPo, want zij wteen natuurlijk alleen wat er in de boeken staat, en anders kunne ze wle wat gaan verdenken, bovendien wil ik hun kijk op de boeken liever niet verpesten door de hele magische wereld naar beneden te halen. Bovendien heb je grote kans dat je geblokt wordt als JP of nala deze post leest, want het taalgebruik is niet bepaals geschikt voor kindren onder de twaalf jaar." ChingChuan kijkt haar overdondert aan..  
"Geblokt... m-maar dat mag niet!! het is de waarheid, en ze moeten het wteen!!"  
"CC!! denk nou na! wil jij hunb hele fanschap verpesten door van die stomme verhalen te gaan vertellen, waardoor onze hoop ook is ingestort? ik vind het eigenlijk wel genoeg dat wij het niet meer leuk vinden! dus haal nou die tekst maar weg en ga liever gewoon even verhalen lezen ozfo, dat is tenminste lekker veilig." DFobbyfan keert zich weer naar haar eigen beeldscherm, en leest verder alof er niks is gebeurt.  
ChingChuab zit ovrdondert op haar stoel, en dnek erover na, dan haalt ze haar schoudr3s op en drukt de backspace net zoalng in tot alle tekst is verdwenen.

Een klein beetje aarzelend gaat ChingChuan verder met posten. Nu reageert ze nog steeds even hard, maar het is meer in de woorden verstopt, en je zou het goed moeten lezen wil je kunnen begrijpen dat ze momenteel de hele magische wereld haat. Met een zucht scrollt ze langs de waslijst aan onderwerpen in het board HP Boeken. Dan valt haat oog op een interessant lijkende thread. "Wat zou jij doen als de Tovenaars Wereld echt bestond?" Ze zwerft er een klein beetje overheen met haar muis, aan de ene kant heeft ze zin om eens flink haar mening te spuien, maar ja, als ze nog meer verraadt, tsja, en het is gemeen... Maar toch, hoe kun je in hemelsnaam aan zien hoe mensen fan zijn van iets vreselijks misleidend iets? Resuluut neemt ze een besluit. _Ik ga gewoon verder met mijn geweldige lees-mijn-post-goed-of-je-snapt-mijn-boodschap-niet-techniek, want ja, zo reageer ik altijd op dat soort dingen,.. Dat van "Aan het begin is het nog wel leuk, maar later wordt het toch wel weer normaal en dat soort dingen he? Mmm..._ Met snelle vingers begint ze te tikken. Haar typsnelheid heeft toch wel wat geleden onder al dat gedoe maar het toetsenboard voelt zo vertrouwd aan dat het toch nog wel redelijk snel gaat. Met een tevreden uitdrukking leest ze de post over en kijkt of alle hints wel goed niet duidelijk zijn.

DobbyFan kijkt eventjes bij het linkje wat ChingChuan haar stuurde over MSN. "Nee Ching, dat ga je niet doen!" zegt ze dan scherp. "Hoezo niet dan?" zegt ChingChuan een tikkeltje verbaasd door de toon waarop DobbyFan het zegt. "Nou, gewoon niet. Wat denk jij dan?" "Ga nou alsjeblieft niet denken dat ik allemaal domme dingen aan het vertellen ben- zulke dingen post ik altijd bij dat soort threads!" "Oh ja? 'Ik denk dat ik het in het begin wel leuk ga vinden, maar later toch echt niet meer omdat ik er zo gewend aan raak?' Hoezo gewend aan raken?" "Hallo DF, ga even mijn post voor lezen- maar oke, je raakt toch ook gewend aan school enzo? Dan is het opeens stom!" "En dan dit: 'Maar ik zou er niet tegen kunnen om direct al die leraren op mijn dak te hebben'?" ChingChuan kijkt naar haar vriendin die naar het beeldscherm tuurt. "Ter informatie, gaat het jou iets aan wat ik post dan? Ik mag tenslotte mijn mening verkondigen, of niet soms? Wat voor opbouwende kritiek is dit?" "Dus?" "En wat dus?" Chingchuan haalt haar schouders op, zucht, en gaat verder met het lezen van dingen. Ze heeft nu het hele HP gedeelte gehad, dus worden de verhalenboards vereerd met een extra lang bezoek. Al snel is ze helemaal verdiept in de TrainingsTocht.

_Lelystad_

Nadat ze 3 weken niets meer van Femke gehoord heeft moet ze nu wel bijna aannemen dat haar dochter dood is... Ja, of door de duivel bezeten, en momenteel bij een rare wiccca groep... OF ze wil gewoon niet terug komen, maar toch... Haar lieve Femke zou zoiets nooit doen, tenzij ze onder de invloed van iets raars was...  
Dus ja... Het leven gaat door, of je het nou wil of niet.  
Wimmie Brouwer voert afwezig haar dochter Nynke. Af en toe zegt ze iets, maar aan haar blik is meteen duidelijk dat ze met haar gedachten vér weg zit. _Het is allemaal zo snel gegaan... Dat bezeten boek, de dousten die voor niets kwamen opdagen, Femke of een demon die een boodschap achterliet... En dan leegte. Een gat. Een groot, gapend gat op de plek waar haat dochter eerst zat. Een dochter die al dan niet moedwillig weggegaan is... Tsja, geschiedenis heeft de neiging om zich te herhalen... Sjoukje is tenslotte ook al wel eens weggelopen..._

In het gezin Ferwerda was het ook moeilijk geweest. Opeens moeten ze toch hun zus/dochter missen. Maar de brieven die ze had gestuurd maakten toch veel goed. Ze wisten in ieder geval nog dat ze leefde, waar maakte niet uit, maar ze zaten tenminste niet in onzekerheid... Ja, het kon altijd een vervalsing zijn, maar het was ZO overduidelijk het handschrift van haar dochter, dat kon niet missen... En als zij schreef dat ze in de HarryPotterWereld zat, dan zou het ook wel zo zijn, omdat ze nou niet bepaald de persoon was om over zoiets te liegen.  
Ze hadden de brieven wijselijk uit de handen van de Brouwers gehouden- Ze hadden alleen verteld dat er een klein berichtje was van hun dochter, en dat die had geschreven dat Femke helemaal veilig en in orde was. Tot hun grote verbazing wilden de Brouwers het niet eens geloven- ze liepen boos en huilend weg.

Nog steeds zijn ChingChuan en DobbyFan druk bezig op het forum. Ching  
Chuan heeft nu wel bijna alles gedaan en gelezen wat ze kon, dus schrijft ze maar een extra lang stuk voor de Geschiedenis van Zweinstein- altijd leuk om te doen he? DobbyFan schrijft verder aan het verhaal wat ze samen begonnen. Ze is niet altijd even tevreden over de kwaliteit van ChingChuan's stukjes, maar ja, nu hebben ze alle tijd zat, dus kan zij mooi een lekker lang stuk schrijven.

Steeds sneller typend, en zich steeds meer herrinerend concentreerd ze zich volledig op het varhaal. Al snel heeft ze 2 pagina's vol getyped en leest het eens na, na nog een paar dingen veranderd en toegevoegd te hebben, post ze het, en gaqat dan nog maar eens rondkijken op het forum, en komt na een minuut tot de conclusie dat ze helemaal vergten is naar haar mail te kijken. Snel opent ze het msn scherm. Vol glorie staat erbovenaan in het rechthoekige scherm:

32 e-mailberichten

Vol verbazing klikt ze erop, en binnen enkele luttele seconden staat het scherm geopend voor haar neus. Het zijn vrijwel allemaal mailtjes van forummers. Nog steeds verbijsterd stoot ze ChingChuan aan.  
"CC! moet je kijken! mn halve mailbox staat vol met mailtjes van HPOers! Ik vraag me af woorom ze zo massaal hebben gemaild" Maar CC blijft alleen naar haar eigen beeldscherm kijken.  
"Hallo-o CC ik praat tegen je! moet je dat zien!" CC kijkt nog steeds niet op maar mompelt alleen  
"Who cares, had ik ook" En ze staart weer verder. Nu wordt DobbyFan echt pissig, en drukt op het knopje van ChingChuan's beeldscherm. Die kijkt boos op.  
"Waar is dat nou weer voor nodig!" Vraagt ze en ze drukt het knopje weer in.Nu staat DobbyFan met een ruk op.  
"Jezus CC! luister je dqn ook nooit,e r bestaat ook iets belangrijklers als ded compuyrter hoor! er bestaan ook MENSEN! en dieevrdienen ook wle wat aandacht!" Met een ruk doet ze de deur open, loopt erdoor, en smijt de deur met een keiharde knal dicht. Boos loopt ze nar het eind van de gang en glipt achter het wandkleed door, waardoor ze in de andere geheime gang terecht komt.  
Voor het eerst gaf ze wat aandacht aan het uiterlijk van de hal. Hij was vrij groot, zo'n 6 meter breed, en wel 20 meter lang. Lang de randen staan tafeltjes, en lekkere fauteuls ernaast. Dobbyfan had zo het idee dat het ee soort ontspannings hal was, waar de leraar waarvan de kamer was geweest endere leraren kon uitnodigen om een slekker te komen kletsen, want de kamer zelf was niet zo groot en om nou iemand op je slaapkamer uit te nodigen is ook niet bepaald alles. Met een dipe zucht laat ze zich in een van de stoelen vallen, en slaakt een diepe zucht. Van binnen is ze nog steeds roodheet van kwaadheid. Wat dacht ChingChuan wel niet met haar negeer gedrag! het was toch ronduit asociaal om iemand gewoon straal te negeren! DobbyFan's handen knijpen zo hard in de stoel leuningen dat haar knokkels wit zien. Eigenlijk komt het niet alleen door ChingChuan's negerende gedrag dat ze zo moest is, moet Dobbyfan tegenover zichzelf toegeven. Al veel vaker ergert ze zich aan kleine dingen, zoals wanneer ChingChuan in de derde persoon praat. 'CC gaat dit, CC doet dat' Zo irriterend, waarom kan ze niet normaal praten! Als iemand al zo zou moeten praten zou ze het zelf moeten doen, zij was ten slotte de DobbyFan hier, en Dobby was degene die niet gewooon kon praten!  
Langzaamaan beginnen Dobbyfans gedachten af te dwalen, eerst via CC naar de tijd dat ze nog in lelystad waren, en toen automatisch naar haar familie. Ze moest eraan denken hoe het nu met de dieren zou gaan, of haar broer eraan gedacht zou hebben om haar twee goudvissen, ron en hermelien, te voeren. En uiteraard ook aan het feit hoe het met haar familie zou gaan, of Sandra's universitaire leven haar beviel, of Danny zijn nieuwe school leuk vond, helemaal niks! Langzaam beginnen de tranen weer te lopen, en Dobbyfan zit nu met haar benen opgetrokken in de stoel.  
Als ze na een tijdje weer is gekalmeerd, loopt ze naar de slaapkamer, loopt recht langs ChingChuan heen. Ze mag dan wel niet meer helemaal pissig zijn, boos is ze nog wel, en dat zla ze laten merken ook. Ze loopt naar haar koffer, rukt met open, pakt ene rol perkament, haar etui met potloden en gummen, en loopt weer weg. Als ze weer terug is bij haar stoel scheurt ze ene stuk van de rol perkament af, legt de rest op een ander tafeltje neer. Dan begint ze te tekenen, en let op niks meer wat er in haar omgeving gebeurt.

"HUH WAT?!" ChingChuan kijkt met grote ogen naar de deur die dichtslaat. Wat had die nou weer? Oke, ze WAS nogal verdiept in wat ze deed, maar ja, heeft niet iedereen het dan niet als hij een stukje schrijft wat heel leuk aan het zijn is? _Heeft het dan zin om te gaan vloeken? Nee. Wat heeft Jezus te maken met het feit dat zij boos is? Is dat een leuk iets ofzo? nooit geweten dat DF dat kon zeggen!_ Helemaal van haar stuk gebracht staat ChingChuan op en loopt naar de computer van DobbyFan, nieuwsgierig naar wat er nou zo bijzonder was. Ze werpt een blik op de lijst met emailtjes. Het lijkt niet veel bijzonders te zijn, grotendeels dezelfde mailtjes als die zij kreeg. _Wat was er dan zo erg?_ ChingChuan heeft haar lesje wel geleerd over rondsnuffelen in andermans dingen, dus gaat ze weer achter haar 'eigen' computer zitten.  
Het schrijven wil nu echt niet meer. Een schuldgevoel bekruipt haar. Had zij niet eerder moeten reageren, en dan misschien ietsje minder bot? _Ja maar ik bedoel, het WAS niet bijzonder! Ik ZIJ ja tegen haar maar dan gaat ze lopen zeiken!_ Maar misschien had ze dat wel niet verstaan. _Maar eigenlijk was ik gewoon verslaafd aan het doen._ zegt een stemmetje in haar hoofd. _JA NEE DE BALLEN ZEG, ZO KAN IK HET OOK._ denkt ChingChuan boos tegen zichzelf. _Zij mag dan lekker boos gaan doen hoor, maar IK ben nou eenmaal HPO verslaafd, en ja, ik was gewoon lekker bezig, heeft het dan zin om boos te worden? NEE. Wat heeft het dan voor nut om mij dan met een schuld gevoel te laten zitten HE? Wil ze het nou echt serieus verpesten? Ik bedoel maar, sinds ik haar ontmoet heb begon alles. Het raam dat er uit viel. En toen dus ik die de spreuken ging uittesten. Waardoor ik weg moest. Omdat ik dus ontdekte dat het geen verbeelding was. Tsja, op zo'n manier kan ik ook boos worden!_ Langzaam zit ChingChuan zichzelf helemaal op te fokken. _Waarom komt ze dan ook niet terug he, en legt teminste iets uit!  
Oke, ze bestaat wel, maar op dit moment zou ik het liefste willen dat ik zelf ook niet bestond!_ Terwijl ChingChuan dit zo bedenkt voelt ze zich opeens heel raar. Ze heeft zo'n gevoel nog nooit eerder gehad, _eigenlijk klopt het wel he, als ik niet bestond zat ik nu ook niet in de problemen._ Verbaasd kijkt ze naar de reflectie van zichzelf in het nu door de schermbeveiliging zwarte beeldscherm. _Zit wat in..._  
Ondanks deze filosofische gedachte is ChingChuan van binnen nog steeds gemengd boos en onbegrijpend op DobbyFan. _Als zij nu niet weggelopen was oznder fatsoenlijk te ruziën he, dan zat ik nu ook niet over de zin die mijn leven niet heeft na te denken! Dan zat ik mijzelf nu ook niet op te fokken en ook niet te denken dat DF gewoon een grote duivelse heks was-_

De deur gaat open. Razendsnel draait ChingChuan zich om en ziet DobbyFan naar binnen komen. Direct wil ze haar mond open doen, maar DobbyFan negeert haar straal. Ze pakt wat spullen uit haar koffer en loopt dan weer naar buiten.  
Nu explodeert en flipt ChingChuan helemaal. Ze staat woedend op en loopt naar de deur om daar vervolgens op te gaan rammen. _DAT VERVLOEKTE ROTWIJF!_ schiet door haar heen. Diep in zichzelf weet ze dat ze dit niet moet doen. Het was waarschijnlijk HAAR eigen dikke schuld omdat zij niet reageerde, maar ChingChuan voelt gewoon dat ze ergens al die woede kwijt moet.  
Woede op DF. woede opPerkamentus, woede op de hele situatie, woede op JKR omdat die Harry Potter gemaakt heeft- _Zonder dat stomme mens zat ik hier niet!_  
Na een paar minuten keihard op de deur staan rammen komt chingChuan meer opzichzelf en kan ze ietsje helderde nadenken. Ze trilt nog steeds van woede om _Die Hypocriete DF die denkt dat ze zomaar alles kan doen_ maar ze heeft nu in ieder geval geen zin meer om haar aan te vliegen.  
Verslagen gaat ze haar bed om daar vervolgens te gaan filosoferen. Ze trekt haar voeten bij zich op het bed, gaat liggen en staart naar het plafond. Het is best mooi, er zit een schildering op van allemaal rare figuren waarvan ChingChuan niet precies weet wat ze betekenen. _Het leven. Tsja. Wat is dat. Mmm. Leven hier. Toveren. Occultisme. Gek worden. Ruzie. Bah._  
Filosoferen en doordenken hielp haar altijd in ruzies met haar ouders, het zorgde er voor dat ze perfecte argumenten had voor een disucssie. Maar het lijkt alsof het nu niet wil. Niets fatsoenlijks wil in haar opkomen, elke keer komt dat zinnetje imaar iegenlijk is het mijn schuld/i terug. Verslagen houdt ze er mee op, en staart maar was naar het plafond.

Terwijl ChingChuan nog steeds op de deuren aan het bonken is, zit DobbyFan zonder wat te horen te tekenen, maar er wil niks lukken. Als ze al 5 stukken perkament heeft verpruts en verfrommeld geeft ze het op en gaat weer wat voorzich uit zitten staren. Dan staat ze op en loopt de gang uit, terug naar de bewoonde gangen van Zweinstein. Daar dwaalt ze een beetje rond, omdat de lessen in volle gang zijn lopen er geen leerlingen door de gangen en is het lekker rustig. Na een kwartiertje te hebben rondgedoold loopt ze onbewust richting de bibliotheek, en omdat ze daar toch is loopt ze naar binnen en kijkt tussen de boeken. Na een aantal stellingen af te hebben gezocht, komt tot de conclusie dat ze nergens leesboeken ziet staan, alleen een paar half verhalende boeken, over helden van vroeger.  
Zuchtend loopt ze naar Madame Rommella. Net als ze haar aan wilt spreken komt ze erachter dat ze de naam niet kent in het engels.  
"Uhmm, Madam?" vraagt ze daarom maar beleeft. Madame Rommella kijkt haar aan. "Have you got any reading books in here? I can't find them." Pas als ze uitgesproken is valt hat haar op dat de bibliothecaresse haar nogal verbaasd aankijkt. Dobbyfan kiijkt naar haar kleding en zietdat ze geen gewaad aan heeft, maar, in Rommella's ogen, dreuzelkleding. Toch trekt ze zich er niks van aan en kijkt vragend naar de vrouw tegenover haar. Die tyrekt haar gezicht weer in de plooi.  
"Of course we have got reading books. Just follow me and I will show them to you." terwijl ze voor DobbyFan uit loopt gaat ze weer verder met praten. "It wonders me that you wants to read books just for fun, not anu students here like that." Ze stopt voor een naar verhouding kleine kast. "well, here they are, you can pich one out, and than come to me and I will sign it in."  
Ze laat DobbyFan achter, die meteen de kaften bekijkt. Ze haalt een paar boeken uit de kast en leest de achterkant. Uiteindelijk kiest ze een boek uit dat 'Camilla' heet, en laat het afschrijven bij Rommella. Dan loopt ze de bieb uit, en gaat weer tyerug naar boven. Daar gaat ze de twee verborgen gangen door, en loopt de kamer binnen. Daar ligt CC languit op haar bed naar het plafond te staren. Even krijgt ze de neiging om wat te zggen. Maar dan loopt ze door, pakt haar mantel en gaat weer weg. Snel, om nog voor de bel weg te zijn, loopt ze helemaal naar beneden, trekt haar mantel aan en met het boek in haar handen loopt ze naar buiten. Daar loopt ze door naar het meer, en gaat daar, diep in haar mantel gedoken, op een houten bankje zitten,en gaat eens lekker zitten lezen.

ChingChuan ligt na een dikke drie kwartuer nog steeds langiut op haar bed. Even is ze erover aan het denken om op te staan, maar eigenlijk ligt het toch ook wel lekker. Net als haar ogen bijna dichtvallen hoort ze een beetje gestommel, en komt DobbyFan de kamer weer binnen gelopen. Even ziet ChingChuan een blik van een soort iets willen in haar ogen, maar dan is het weer weg, loopt Dobbyfan naar haar koffer, pakt haat amntel en loopt direct weer weg.

_Raar mens zeg, wat denkt ze wel? Zomaar weglopen? Maar oke, waarom zou ik het initiatief willen nemen? Tsja..._ ChingChuan staart nog even boos en verward naar het plafond. De vreemde patronen hebben wel iets weg van genen ofzo... Die half in elkaar gedraaide ladders...  
Dan krijgt ze opeens een idee. _Mmm, het heeft geen zin om hier te blijven en mijzelf op te fokken. Ik heb een idee._ denkt ze simpelweg, en staat op. Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen of te denken loopt ze naar de deur, doet hem open en loopt weg.  
Het idee wat ze heeft laat haar niet meer los ook- de Harry Potterboeken waren toch grotendeels waar, dus moet ze het proberen ook. Zonder te letten op alle leerlingen die haar aangapen vanwege haar Dreuzelkleren (helemaal wegens het feit dat het t-shirt wel bijna als een gewaad om haar heen hangt) loopt ze naar de trappen en begint zo hard als ze kan de trappen op te rennen. Gedachten schieten door haar hoofd, vreemde ideeën en theorieën over DobbyFan (_Misschien is ze wel bezeten en zit de Duivel me nu te pesten?_ of _Wat als DobbyFan Geroepen wordt en mijn familie me probeert terug te halen door haar?_) maar haar idee gaat niet weg.  
Na een aantal trappen op rennen-- ze begint nu toch wel aardig buiten adem te raken-- komt ze aan op de zevende verdieping. Er hangt een heel groot tapijt van een man met trollen, en ChingChuan weet direct dat ze op de goede plek zit. Snel loopt ze er heen, gaat recht voor het tapijt staan en knijpt haar ogen stijf dicht. Na tien seconden begint ze nog steeds met ogen dicht langs het tapijt te lopen. Bij de derde keer doet ze haar ogen open, en ziet dat er opeens naast het tapijt een deur ziet die precies op die van haar oude huis lijkt. Gretig doet ze hem open, en staat dan bijna verbaasd over wat ze ziet.


	38. Breakdowns

Hoofdstuk 38: Breakdowns 

DobbyFan is helemaal verdiept in het boek. Het is vreselijk leuk geschreven- echt zo'n boek dat je in 1 ruk uit wilt lezen.  
Eigenlijk weet ze helemaal niet meer hoelang ze hier al zit. Als ze eens opkijkt om te kijken of er nog iemand binnen is gekomen of iets dergelijks, ziet ze dat er niets is veranderd. Als ze weer verder wil lezen, hoort ze opeens een vage muziek.

ChingChuan ziet de vertrouwde kapstok aan haar rechterkant hangen en de deur naar de badkamer aan haar linkerkant. De trap zit er vlak voor. Ze heeft het idee dat ze de koude rillingen gaat krijgen, maar om een 1 of andere rare reden voelt ze zich blij. Blij terwijl ze eigenlijk best wel diep in de penarie zit.  
Als ze verder loopt en de deur naar de woonkamer opent, ziet ze de televisie staan, met de drie afstandsbedieningen en de TV gids. En ja, haar harp. Helemaal in een hoekje gepopt tussen de muur en de kast. Snel grijpt ze de stoel die voor de TV staat en haar harp, zet de klepjes goed en begint als een razende te spelen.  
Het zijn maar wat losse melodietjes die zo in haar opkomen, maar ze weet dat haar plan waarschijnlijk wel gaat werken. Toen het HPO forum weg was loste ze het op door te gaan harpspelen- Daarin kon ze zoveel gevoelens kwijt... Uiteindelijk had ze een hele goede compositie overgehouden, misschien kon ze hier ook wel iets mee?  
Alsof haar hersens op commando werken komt er opeens een soort melodietje in haar op. Ze begint het te spelen, en is verrast over het feit dat ze het nog _kan_ doen. Wilde, harde klanken komen uit haar harp- het klinkt soms best rauw, maar ChingChuan heeft het vage idee dat het werkt. Langzaam wordt ze _echt_ rustig, terwijl haar handen over de snaren vliegen.

Als DobbyFan na aan één stuk door gelezen te hebben eindelijk het boek dichtslaat(ze heeft hem eindelijk uit) is het als een stuk later geworden, en ze begint watte voelen in haar maag. Eigenlijk voelt ze het de hele tijd al, maar door stug door te lezen merkte ze het niet, zoe diep trekt het boek je in het verhaal.  
Langzaam staat ze op en strekt zich een beetje uit, dan stopt ze het boek onder haar mantel en loopt richting het kasteel. Daar aangekomen slaat ze linksaf de grote zaal in. Ondeanks het feit dat het middaguur allang is verstreken staat er nog wat eten op tafel, en DobbyFan smeert snel een paar boterhammen. Die stopt ze in een servet in de grote zak van haar mantel. Dan loopt ze de zaal weer uit, op weg naar de bieb, om een nieuw boek te gaan halen.

Minerva Anderling zit achter de leraren tafel voor zich uit te staren. Wat ze zonet heeft gezien snapt ze niet. Waarom zou Dobbyfan zo alleen rondlopen, zonder ChingChuan, en waarom ging zeniet gewoon aan de tafel eten? Zuchtend haalt ze haar schouders op en gaat weer verder met haar werk.

Als DobbyFan haar boek weer heeft ingeleverd loopt ze weer naar de kast met leesboeken. Het valt haar op dat er nog 4 boeken zijn van de schrijfster die Camilla heeft geschreven. Allemaal met een meisjes naam als titel. Dobbyfan pakt er nog, twee tekent ze af, en gaat weer naar buiten. Binnen tien minuten zit ze weer op het bankje en slaat heteerste boek open. Aan een stuk door leest ze erin. Afentoe komen er leerlingen langs die bij Hagrid vandaankomen, en naar het kasteel lopen, maar DobbyFan kijkt niet op, ze leest gewoon verder. Als ze na een paar uurtjes het boek uitheeft, heeft ze alweer trek, maar besluit om toch nog even in het tweede boek te beginnen, zo goed zijn de twee vorige geschreven. Maar voor ze het weet is ze weer helemaal in het boek, en slaat haar ofgen pas weer op als ze dit boek ook uitheeft. Het is ondertussen al donker geworden, maar door de duizenden rondvliegende vuurvliegjes heeft DFobbyFan door kunnen lezen. Als ze op haar horlog kijkt ziet ze dat het al half toen 's avonds is.

Na een halfuurtje stopt ChingChuan met harpspelen omdat ze pijn in haar vingers krijgt- wat best logisch is omdat ze al een Hele poos geen harp had gespeeld... Nu staart ze naar de borduurwerkjes die aan de muur hangen, en door haar moeder waren gemaakt.  
_Zoveel liefde had die vrouw in zich, zo lief kon ze zijn. Maar ook zo gemeen toen ze naar beneden liep, de oudsten riep- zoveel blind vertrouwen in wat ze wel eens roepen in de kerk..._ denkt ChingChuan moedeloos. _En het ergste is nog wel dat mijn enige vriendin hier me ook al niet wil aankijken of iets dergelijks- ik snap gewoon niet wat ik foute gedaan heb..._  
Ten einde raad loopt ze naar het eetgedeelte en start de computer op. Ze wees toch niets beters te doen, en ze kon moeilijk hier zo blijven zitten he? Zuchtend typt ze haar login wachtwoord in, klopt wat eten uit het toetsenboard en gaat binnen no time op het forum. Gedachteloos begint ze met het rondposten van allemaal dingen, terwijl ze alle herinneringen die boven komen probeert te verdrijven. Uitinedelijk houdt ze het niet meer. Ze ziet alle vertrouwde dingen bij haar, maar ze wil eigenlijk maar 1 ding: Haar moeder omhelsen. Maar omdat dat niet kan, haar moeder zou haar waarschijnlijk uitdrijven of eng gaan doen, kan ze nu gewoon niets. Ze kan haar moeder hier misschien wensen, maar dan krijg je toch alleen maar een schaduw vorm...

Terwijl de tranen over haar gezicht lopen rent ze het huis uit, door de deur en valt dan bijna dwars door het tapijt heen. Ze kan zich nog net beet grijpen, en rent dan in het wilde weg ergens naar toe- ze MOET nu gewoon nadenken en redeneren, anders wordt ze gek- _Ik MOET gewoon nu momenteel ergens heen anders ga ik compleet doordraaien- ik snap hier geen bal meer van he bah dit is zo vet ongelooflijk stom_ Allerlei gedachten stromen door haar hoofd heen, mengen zich door wat ze denkt, tot ze uiteindelijk in een hoekje van een gang gaat zitten, en voor zich uit staart, proberend om haar gedachten een beetje leeg te maken.

ChingChuan probeert vol angst haar gedachten onder controle te krijgen. Maar alles blijft gewoon rondtollen en steeds meer beelden vechten zich een weg naar boven. Uiteindelijk laat ze haar hoofd op haar armen vallen en begint luidruchtig te huilen. Als zelf dat niet helpt begint ze hysterisch met haar handen op de vloer te bonken.

Een gang verderop is een lerares een inspectietochtje langs de schilderijen aan het maken. Plotseling hoort ze hard gehuil en gebonk. Uiterst geschrokken gaat ze op een holletje naar de gang waar ChingChuan zit. Als ze het meisje ziet zitten. Met een ruk draait ze zich om en rent naar beneden, op zoek naar Minerva Anderling, die de twee meisjes onder haar hoede heeft genomen, wnat ze heeft heel erg goed door dat het om een van de nieuwe leerlinges gaat. Als ze na een paar trappen afgerend te hebben bij het transfiguratie lokaal is stormt ze naar binnen, en fluistert wat ze gezien heeft in Anderlings oor. Die schrikt zichtbaar, en rent het lokaal uit. Snel rent ze naar de aangewezen gang. Daar zit ChingChuan nog steeds. De bovenkant van haar gewaad is nat van de tranen, en ze bnkt nog steeds met haar vuisten. Snel loopt Anderling naar haar toe, en wil haar bij haar schouders pakken, meer CC zwaait met haar vuist opzij, en slaat Anderlings armen opzij. Dan probeert ze het mer woorden, maar ChingChuan lijkt ze niet te horen. Uiteindelijk neemt ze een besluit, gaat iets verder weg staan, pakt haar toverstok, en richt op ChingChuan.  
"Stupefy" mompelt ze op een verslagen toon, en ChingChuan verstard in haar bewegingen. Dan loopt Anderling naar de gang waar chingchuan uit is gerend, en herkent de hal van de vervormingskamer. Verschrikt doet ze het wandkleed opzij, en doet de deur open. Ze kijkt middenin een woonkamer. Meteen begrijpt ze wat het betekent. Abrupt draait ze zich om, loopt naar de verstijfde ChingChuan, pakt haar op, en loopt naar de ziekenzaal.

_I don't understand, what on earth is happening? Why has ChingChuan gone to the Room of Requirement?_ Voorzichtig droeg Professor Anderling ChingChuan door de school heen. _She's obviously had a nervous breakdown, but why on earth? I hoped she would calm down a little bit by those computers..._  
Door een klein knikje van haar hoofd opent professor Anderling de deuren van de ziekenzaal. "Poppy, it's ChingChuan again, she's had a nervous breakdown." "Why?" madame Plijster komt verbaasd aansnellen. "I don't know, she used the room of Requirement to cunjure something that looked like her house, and for she was already quite sad and depressive, this was the final drop..." Professor Anderling legt ChingChuan op een bed neer, en kijkt naar madame Plijster. "What can you do about this?" Madame Plijster kijkt even bedenkelijk. "I think I'd better Enervate her and then try to talk with her- there _re_ special treatments for this kind of things, but I don't think she will need them..." Anderling knikt, en kijkt naar ChingChuan die roerloos op het bed ligt. "Ok." zegt ze dan simpelweg.

_Oke, hehe, gedachten zijn nu eindelijk een klein beetje beter geworden- he lol vet ik kan weer denken! Alleen is het wel een klein beeeetje donker, he? Mmm.... Eigenlijk best wel vreemd, maar oke, ik hou ook niet erg veel van donker mag het licht misschien aub aaaan? Ik zie helemaal geen zak ofzo haaaalooooo?  
Mmm, niemand reageert. Ookleuk. Nog nooit zoiets raas mee gemaakt, vreemd, waarom doen ze nou opeens het licht uit wat dom en idiooooot zeg!_

"If she's going to cry and do weird again, you try to restrain her while I get this potion into her system- I think it _could_ be possible she wakes up all screaming, so..." Een tikkeltje nervus houdt madame Plijster haar toverstok boven ChingChuan en mompelt dan '_Enervate!_'.  
Heel langzaam komt er wat beweging in ChingChuan. Ze kijkt enorm verbaasd naar Anderling, maar langzaam verandert de uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

_Wat doe ik hier? Waarom ben ik in de ziekenzaal? Mmm.... Wat raar...._ Resoluut gaat ze rechtovereind zitten en maakt aanstalten om van dr bed af te gaan. "ChingChuan, I recommend you stay here." "WHAT?" ChingChuan staart naar madame Plijster. "Why should I? Allowing you to feed me those potions- no thanks!"

Maar dan gaat anderling zich ermee bemoeien.  
"ChingChuan, please just take it! its only for your own good! we wont do you any harm." ze pakt de beker aan van Plijster "You may drink it yourself, but please, please just drink it!" ChingChuan, die in Anderling altijd haar idool heeft gezien, qua Hp boeken dan, neemt beduust de beker aan en gaat drinken. Tot haar verbazing is het niet vies of bitter, maar smaakt het een beetje naar limonade. Ze voelt zich met elke slok die ze neemt rustiger worden, en zakt weer langzaam terug in het kussen. Langzaam blaast ze haar adem uit en ontspant zich totaal. Opgelucht gaat Anderling naast haar bed zitten.  
"Thank you for trusting me. Is tehre anything I can do? anything I can get you?" Bij Chingchuan dringen de tranen zich opeens weer op.  
"Well," mompelt ze, tegen de tranen vechtend " If you can get my mother here" Als ze dat heeft gezegd beginnen de tranen weer echt te lopen. Ze duwt haar gezicht in haar handen en probeert verwoed haar tranen weg te vegen. Anderling buigt zich voorover en trekt Chingchuan tegen zich aan, die huilt nu zonder zich in te houden. Na een tijdje wordt het huilen wat minder en na een kwartierje is het alleen nog snikken geworden. Langzaam zet Anderling ChingChuan weer tegen het kussen.  
"Shall I get Dobbyfan here?" vraagt ze zachtjes. Maar ChingChuan trekt haar schouders een beetje op.  
"I dunno, well, it's like this, we've got a fight, en we didn't speak with each other all day." Anderling knikt begrijpend, vandaar dat de twee meisjes nietmet elkaar optrokken vandaag.  
"Well," zegt ze "She will act normal again when she knows what happened to you. I'm sure of that. I Shall send Filch to seek her." Plijster komt net weer aangelopen, en hoort Anderlings laatste woorden.  
"Let me do that" zegt ze direct " I shall get filch." en ze loopt gelijk weer weg.

Knorrig kijkt Vilder naar madame Plijster. "So you are telling me i've got to seek one of those Muggle-girls?" "Yup, By the way, they aren't Muggles."voegt ze er nog snel achter aan, vlak voor ze zich omdraait en terug naar de ziekenzaal loopt.  
"All right, all right, I'll go get her!" denkt hij terwijl hij zijn leren mantel ietsje dichter om zichzelf heen slaat. Het is al aardig koud aan het worden, ook al is het binnen in het kasteel. _I think I should say albus he has got to repair these torches! Usually they produce heat, but their flames are now ice cold..._ Vilder bekijkt 1 van de grote fakkels terwijl hij met grote passen door de gagnen loopt, gevolgd door zijn kat. Een grote rode-gele vlam brandt er in, maar je ziet meteen al dat er iets stuk is- de vlam flakkert helemaal niet, maar schijnt gewoon, net als een elektrisch licht. Met een diepe zucht vervolgt hij zijn wandeling.  
Al snel komt hij op de tweede verdieping, loopt een paar gangen door, paseert een wandkleed en komt dan tenslotte voor een houten deur te staan. _I'll use the keys then, she's probably locked herself in- I_ know _these students!_ Een grote ring met sleutels in alle soorten en maten er aan verschijnt uit zijn zak, en na even zoeken heeft hij de juiste gevonden. Ruw propt hij de sleutel in het gat, maar tot zijn verbazing vliegt de deur met een knal open terwijl hij nog bezig is. ChingChuan's bonkpartij heeft dus wel degelijk schade aangericht aan de scharnier...  
Al terwijl hij in de kamer kijkt ziet hij dat DobbyFan weg is. De beide computers staan nog aan- het lijkt alsof ze allebei halsoverkop zijn vertrokken. _Curious, how curious... One girl in the Hospital Wing, the other disappeared..._ Vilder verlaat de kamer weer en besluit maar gewoon weer verder te gaan met zijn taken- als dat meisje niet in dr kamer is kan ze overal zijn, en overal is dan ook OVERAL- het heeft dus absoluut geen zin om te zoeken.

_How could this happen? How COULD Albus do such a thing like THIS!_ Professor Anderling kijkt vol medelijden naar ChingChuan die nu maar wat voor zich uit staart. _Anyone would react like they do- They don't have a real family in this world, they are all alone, no parents or substitutes, no one they can really talk to- Why I did not tell him that he had to do something else? Nobody knows how many he has 'saved'! What if they all discover their really powers- by the way, why they shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts- They could be treated like Muggleborns- I mean, there are so much of them, a few more would not really be noticed..._ ChingChuan kijkt haar nu rechtstreeks aan. Haar hele blik zegt professor Anderling dat ze iets wil zeggen, maar eigenlijk niet weet hoe en wat en of ze het wel zou moeten doen- de twijfel is heel duidelijk van haar af te lezen. "Well, I just thought..." begint ze heel onzeker, en Anderling krijgt bijna de neiging om Perkamentus op het moment te wrugen. "Go one dear, what do you want to say?" "Well, I- Yeah, I- Do you think my parents or whatever they are would ever accept me again?" Professor Anderling kan nu wel huilen om die onzekere blik die ChingChuan haar geeft. _Albus, the next time I see you I'll jinx you into oblivion!_ denkt ze.  
"ChingChuan, I'm really sorry to say this, but I don't know. I can understand that they think you're a wiccan or something like that, most Christian Muggles react likt this when they discover their childeren have magical powers... Did you read the story about a Harry Potter fan being killed by Christians?" ChingChuan knikt langzaam. "He wasn't just a Harry Potter fan, he actually HAD Magical powers. However, usually we can convince the parents that _real_ magic isn't occult, that it's simply a physical force... You know, these wiccans, they are just Muggles who follow a certain religon. Maybe they have figured out how to use Elemental Magic, the kind of magic that is created by the nature itself, by the force of the wind, sun and water, but I don't know it exactly... Wizards and wiccans are two completely different things, don't forget that. You aren't a wiccan, even when you can do the same things as they do- you'll always do it while using your OWN or the elemental powers, not some strange supernatural ones..." Professor Anderling ziet aan ChingChuan dat ze duidelijk wat meer op dr gemakt gesteld is. _Oh Merlin, why are people always hard against each other? Parents against children and reverse... If these parents knew what they are doing to their daughter, that the very one thing she wants is seeing them again... And yet it's too dangerous..._  
Met een zucht staat Professor Anderling op. "ChingChuan, I think you'd better stay here, if you want anything to be brought here to spend the time with?" "Well, I would like to have a Bible here, some sheets of parchement and writing stuff, and- there was a book about Christians and Harry potter... I don't know it's title anymore, but it wasn't recommended by J. K. Rowling..." Professor Anderling verbleekt een beetje bij het horen van ChingChuan's wensen, ze weet perfect welk boek het is. "All right, I'll take care of this. I will have Flich brining them to you."

_Where's Filch? I thought he was assigned to bring DobbyFan to me?_ Anderling loopt heel snel de gangen door, op zoek naar Vilder. Na een paar minuten heeft ze hem gevonden, het krassende geluid van zijn laarsen is dan ook erg handig. "Where's DobbyFan?" vraagt ze ongerust. Vilder neemt niet eens de moeite om op te kijken van zijn werk. "Couldn't find her- she can be everywhere. I looked a bit for her, but she doesn't show up."  
_Oh great, are thay both getting nervous breakdowns? __Why it's ALWAYS me?_ zucht Professor Anderling, therwijl ze op een holletje naar het kantoor van Perkamentus toe loopt.

Perkamentus drentelt zenuwachtig door zijn kantoor. Het donkerpaarse gewaad wat hij aan heeft zwabbert als een soort van vlieger achter hem aan terwijl hij rondjes om zijn bureau blijft lopen. _What shall I do? Shall I do IT? Or isn't it the right moment yet?_  
Een geklopt op de deur haalt hem uit zijn zenuwachtige gedachten. "Yeah, you can come in!" mompelt hij meteen, benieuwd naar wie hem nu weer komt storen.  
Professor Anderling komt het kantoor binnen stormen en kijkt duidelijk niet zo heel erg blij. "Well, Albus, you know about these two girls- I completely disgaree with the way you treat them." gooit ze er zomaar uit, terwijl ze woedend in zijn ogen kijkt.

Na ongeveer tien minuten komt Vilder de ziekenzaal binnen en brengt ChingChuan alle spullen die ze wilde. Een Parallelbijbel, met zowel de Nederlandse als de Engelse bijbel er in, en de engelse editie van het boek "Harry Potter en de Bijbel," en ja, ook nog het schrijfmateriaal. Onmiddelijk slaat ChingChuan het boek open en begin te lezen, terwijl ze af en toe iets opzoekt in haar bijbel, aantekeningen maakt en dingen opschrijft.

Na ongeveer 2 uur heeft ze het halve boek uit, 5 vellen beschreven met voor en achterkant, en een veer bijna helemaal versleten. Nog steeds voelt ze zich niet op en top in orde, maar ze heeft in ieder geval al heel veel opgezocht over Toveren en de bijbel en of het mag of niet...  
Madame Plijster zet een schaal eten voor haar neer. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, but I think you'll be quite hungry..." Voor ChingChuan staat nu een groot bord dampende Stampot Rauwe Andijvie met een enorme speklap, gebkruid op de manier zoals haar moeder het zou doen. Zonder er ook maar bij na te denken grijpt ChingChuan de vork die ergens op haar nachtkastje ligt en valt met grote happen op het eten aan, alsof ze al drie dagen niet meer gegeten heeft.  
Als ze klaar is met eten gaat ze verder met haar aantekeningen sessie- dit keer zonder het boek: Ze schrijft gewoon een vraag op het stuk perkament en gaat vervolgens de hele Bijbel doorbladeren op mogelijke antwoorden. Dit manier hielp haar altijd wanneer ze ergens over aan het twijfelen was- de dood, de hemel, de doop, dus dan in deze gevallen ook...  
Rond 20:00 brengt madame Plijster haar nog een kopje thee wat ze gretig opdrinkt, en een grote Roze koek, die ook al snel in haar maag beland is. De rest van de tijd spendeert ze met nadenken, dingen op het vel Perkament kladderen en nog wat 'gewoon' in de Bijbel lezen.  
Na een tijdje komt Madame Plijster naast haar staan, en tikt haar zachtjes op dr schouder. "ChingChuan you'd better go to sleep now- do you want a Dreamless Sleep potion?" Omdat het nog behoorlijk vroeg is--voor ChingChuan dan-- besluit ChingChuan om toch maar voor de toverdrank te kiezen- ze houdt nou niet bepaald van Toverdranken waar ze de controle over zichzelf mee verliest, maar ja, nachtmerries krijgen en uren wakker liggen is ook nou niet HET hè?  
Binnen 10 minuten stormen zwarte golven van slaap over haar heen, en vallen haar ogen dicht.

Snel loopt DobbyFan naar het kasteel en glipt naar binnen. Eenmaal binnen loopt ze snel naar de trap, en holt naar boven. Snel loopt ze door de donkere en verlaten gangen van het kasteel, en moet aan de woorden van Anderling denken. 'na negen uur is het niet veilig in het kasteel, zorg dat je dan altijd binnen bent!'. Na die gedachte bgeint Dobbyfan nog sneller te lopen, en op het laatst rent ze op haar allerhardst. Als ze uiteindelijk bij de verborgen aankomt gaat ze wat langzamer en loopt naar het kleed. Ze duwd het opzij in schrikt zich helemaal rot. Met een gil springt ze achteruit, en haalt dan opfgelucht adem. Voor haar zit een kat, vlak achyer het wandkleed. terwijl haar hgart nog keihard bonkt in haar keel, stapt ze weer naar voren en stuurt d ekat weg, door er met haar voet tegenaan te duwen. De kat loopt blazend en met opgezette staart weg, en Dobbyfan loopt verder. Zonder verdere schrik acties komt ze aan in de kamer, en steekt daar snel de kaarsen aan. Tot haar verbazing merkt ze dat ChingChuan er niet is, maar trekjt zich er voor de rest niet veel van aan. Met een plof laat ze zich op het bed vallen, en trekt snel haar t shirt uit. Dan schiet ze in haar pyama en duikt onder de dekens. Nog geen vijf minuten later is ze in een diepe slaap gevallen.

Anderling kijkt woedend naar perklamentus, dus rustig, bijna geëgerd terugkijkt.  
"Too bad for you, Minerva, im the head of the school, and I dowhat I think is best." Hij draait zich om en loopt he vertrek uit, naar zijn woonkamer. Ziedend van woede draait ook Anderling zich met een ruk om en stormt de kamer uit, en de trap af naar beneden. Daar trekt ze zich terug in haar privé vertrekken, en gaat zitten denken over wat ze met de twee nederlandse meisjes aanmoet.  
Later, als ze op haar horloge kijkt, ziet ze dat het al tien uur is.

_Maybe she's back now?_ denkt professor Anderling vertwijfeld. _I could have a look right now... However, I've got assingments to grade..._ Uiteindelijk hakt ze de knoop door, zet een automatische Nakijkveer aan het werk (_I'm not going to do this often, but now it's an emergency_ denkt ze voordat ze weggaat) en loopt haar kamer uit.  
Met hele snelle passen loopt ze door de gangen, zo hard dat Vilder, die ze bijna omver loopt haar gewaad wil pakken. " Miss, I have something to te-" maar Anderling is alweer buiten hoorafstand. _I really hope she's there, I HOPE so, otherwise she is lost an then we have a HUGE problem, oh please..._ Met een ruk trekt ze het wandkleed weg en ziet dat Vilders kat, Mrs. Norks daar zit. Met gefronste wenkbrauwen loopt ze de paar gangen door en beveelt dan de deur om open te gaan. Met een knal gehoorzaamd het stuk hout haar.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DobbyFan gaat rechtovereind in bed zitten als ze een keiharde knal hoort. Professor anderling staat in haar indrukwekkende groene gewaad voor haar, en kijkt heel boos. " Where on _earth_ have you BEEN?" zegt ze woedend, maar tegelijkertijd ook bezorgd. "Eh, well, I have, been eh, reading, outside, at the lake..." stamelt DobbyFan verlegen en kijkt naar haar voeten. Professor Anderling slaakt een zucht van opluchting. " Oh, that's ok. I think I've got to tell you something." " Not ANOTHER surprise, no, please !" "No, it's about ChingChuan." " AGAIN that silly girl? AGIAN? There's always something wrong with her!" zegt dobbyFan op zo'n toon dat professor Anderling haar verbaasd aan kijkt. "She's always being sick, Called, whatever, she's really annoying." Anderling kijkt haar nu bezorgd aan, nog erger dan ze al was. " Are you sure you know what you're saying?" "YES!" zegt DobbyFan hartgrondig. " ChingChuan had got a nervous breakdown after she went to the Room of Requirement." "Don't tell me fairy tales! It's just something for her to do such a stupid thing!" Professor Anderling zucht. " I think i's wise to let you see her, bec -" DobbyFan breekt haar af. " Don't dare you trying that or I'll jinx you!" DobbyFan's tovewrstok is in een mum van tijd in haar hand. Met een afwerend gebaar kijkt Anderling naar DobbyFan. "Twenty points from Hufflepuf for threatening a teacher. And now, would you please listen?"

Even zit DobbyFan stil, maar dan springt ze op.  
"That is só unfair! I'm only in Hufflepuff for a few weeks, and I 've been tehre only for a week, its unfair to take points from them!! Wat are you thinking, I wouldn't even call myslef a Full member of Hogwarts and you take points from Hufflepuff! that is unfair!" Als ze nog maar halverwege haar relaas is heeft DobbyFan al door dat ze eigenlijk over loopt te schreeuwen, en dat het nergens op slaat, maar het voelt erg goed. Als ze klaar is staat ze Kwaad voor anderling, die nauwelijks langer is, en Anderling doet een stapje achteruit, een dolle tiener tegenover je hebben staan is tenslotte geen pretje.  
Rustig kijkt ze DobbyFan aan.  
"Well, i dó see you as a full member of hogwarts and hufflepuff, and you should take it as an compliment. And now follow me to the hospital wing, please, and i wont take any more points from Hufflepuff." Maar DobbyFan blijt haar boos aanstaren.  
"Can't I just stay here, i will hear what's wrong with ChingChuan tomorow, or I could go to her then, but i'm really tired, and I need to sleep." Demonstratief draait ze zich om en duikt het bed weer in.Ze gaat met haar rug Naar Anderling liggen en drukt haar ogen stijf dicht. Even trekt er een vlaag van woede over Anderling's gezicht, en het lijkt alsof ze in een woedeuitbarsting wilt uitbarsten, maar dan verandert haar gezichtsuitdrukking totaal, draait ze zich om en snlt de kamer uit.

Als ze in de gang aankomt blijft ze stil staan, en er staan tranen in haar ogen. hoe had het ooit kunnen gebeuren. Eén stomme fout gemaakt, met zoveel gevolgen. Deze twee kinderen, want dat zijn het eigenlijk nog, gaan er half aan onderdoor, en dat alles door een stomme fout, gemaakt door een mens.. Weggerukt bij hun familie, bij een vreemde familie geplaats,.. hersens gemodiviseerd, en alle sbij elkaar gelogen... het was te verwachten dat het eens fout zou gaan...

_Albus should have known better... He KNEW his weakness... He KNEW he always underestimated things- everyone knew and still knows, even that Rowling..._ Met een zucht haalt professor Anderling een mous lang haar ogen, haalt diep adem en loopt verstrooidterug naar het Transfiguratielokaal.  
"Of COURSE, I just left the students there- they've already left- Not quite special, it's already 22:30- WHAT?" Professor Anderling realiseert zich dat ze toen ze weg ging, ongeveer 14:00 gewoon een klas vol leerlingen heeft laten zitten, toen een hele poos, wel minstens tot het eten is bezig geweest met die twee meiden, toen een hele poos heeft zitten mokken in haar prive vertrekken, het eten heeft gemist- Haar maag rommelt van de honger- daarna opzoek is gegaan naar DobbyFan- Gewoon een KLAS laten zitten, oftewel 2 lessen laten vervallen- Verward slaat ze een hand tegen haar hoofd en ploft op haar bureau neer. Sinds de twee meiden op Zweinstein zijn is al niets normaal gegaan- moeten ze haar dan ook nog van haar dagelijks routine beroven? Tsja... Maar is het dan wel de schuld van die meiden? NEE. zoals ze een paar minuten geleden ook al wel kon conluderen. Na een paar minuten loopt ze haar lokaal uit en trekt zich terug in haar eigen vertrekken. "Let's have a nice rest... Maybe everything will be allright again when I wake up."

**A/N**: Alweer een update ronde ;). Voorlopig zal er geen nieuw hoofdstuk aankomen omdat het hier nu bijna parallel loopt met wat we al op het forum hebben staan.


	39. Hospitalwing

**A/N: **Daar zijn we weer met een update ronde. Zie hoofdstuk 41 deel 1 voor meer uitleg.**  
**

**Hoofdstuk 39:** **Hospitalwing**

"ChingChuan, time to wake up!" zegt een zachte stem. Iemand schudt haar voorzichtig door elkaar. ChingChuan doet onmiddelijk haar ogen open en staart in het gezicht van madame Plijster. "I know you want to sleep even longer than this, but it's already 10 ó clock so you've got to wake up!" ChingChuan knippert een paar keer met haar ogen en staart de verpleegster aan. "You can go on with your research if you want, but what do you think of breakfast first?" ChingChuan knikt zwakjes en gaat dan overeind zitten. Madame Plijster zet een groot bord lasagne voro haar neer en zonder erbij na te denken valt ze ook op dit bord aan. Tomatensaus vliegt in het rond terwijl ze het eten met grote happen naar binnen werkt. Daarna nog een flink glas bosbessenthee met teveel suiker (ChingChuan doet nooit suiker in haar thee, maar WEL in goede ouwe bosbessenthee!) en dan aan het werk!  
ChingChuan besluit om maar gewoon verder te gaan met hetzelfde als ze gisteren deed: Harry Potter researchen. Ze vraagt verlegen om een stel Harry Potterboeken en krijgt ze binnen twee minuten (Madame Plijster sommeert ze gewoon) en begint dan met het vergelijken van haar aantekeningen met de boeken zelf. Dit had ze thuis altijd al wel eens willen doen, maar was er altijd bij in geschoten...

Madame Pomfrey kijkt tevreden naar ChingChuan. _So she's finally doing something to find out wether our world is legal according to the bible or not..._ Ergens weet zijzelf het antwoord ook wel: Het is een twijfelgeval. Nouja, twijfel... Toverkracht in deze wereld werkt heel anders dan toen- logisch omdat de Toverkracht in mensen toen nog niet volgroeid was en er inderdaad hulp van bovennatuurlijke dingen nodig was... _Supernatural... Do I believe in those things?_ Madame Plijster zucht en gaat bezig met het hervullen van toverdrankflessen.

DobbyFan ligt zwaar te woelen in haar bed, al de hele nacht wordt ze geplaagd met allerlei nachtmerries, en ligt dan weer bijna een uur wakker, om dan weer in de volgende nachtmerrie te belanden. Als ze voor de zoveelste keer wakker wordt, badend in het zweet, kijkt ze op haar horloge en ziet dat het al 10 uur 's ochtends is, maar ze voelt zich geradbraakt. Bij elke keer dat ze slikt voelt het alsof haar keelvol zit met blaren, en haar hoofd bonkt als een bezetene. Nadat ze een tijdje op haar rug heeft gelegen, gaat ze rechtop zitten. Meteen begint alles te draaien, en valt ze weer achterover op het kussen. Nu bonkt haar hoofd nog harder.  
Na ongeveer een halfuur valt ze weer in een woelige slaap, en vrijwel meteen belant ze in een nachtmerrie. Ze loopt door een slagveld van tovenaars, sommigen hard aan het vechten tegen elkaar, andere liggen of zitten gewond op de grond. Niemand let op haar, en alle stralen van de spreuken die constant worden afgevuurd, gaan dwars door haar heen. Langzaam loopt ze tussen de mensen door, en kijkt om zich heen, terwijl het steeds warmer wordt. sdan beginnen de mensen om haar heen opeens te veranderen, en krjgen andere gezichten. Steeds meer gezichten herkent ze. Gewoon mensen uit lelystad die ze wel eens ziet als ze foldert, maar ook vrienden, mensen uit de tovenaars, en op het laatst ook mensen van haar familie. De tovenaars vechten tegen de mensen uit nederland, en langzaam komt er ook geluid in haar droom. Eerst zachte, algemene geluiden, het geluid van voetstappen, wapperende en ruisende gewaden, maar dan komen ook de stemmen. Ze klinken zo hard dat Dobbyfan haar handen tegen haar oren drukt, maar alles komt erdoorheen.  
"Ze moet terugkomen naar lelystad, daar hoort ze thúis!" "Ze hoort op zweinstein, dat isal bekend vanaf haar geboorte" "We houden van haar!" De stemmen gaan steeds meer door elkaar, en DobbyFan zakt door haar benen, en zit nu ineengedoken heen en weer te wiegen, proberend de stemmen naar de achtergrond te dringen. Maar dan klinkt er opeens een andere stem, de stem klinkt op een bepaalde manier vriendelijk, duidelijker, en alsof het direct aan haar gericht is.

Verschikt kijkt professor Anderling naar DobbyFan, die in haar bed heen-en-weer aan het woelen is. Ze mompelt allemaal onverstaanbare dingen; _Probably Dutch_; zweet parelt duidelijk op haar voorhoofd. "DobbyFan? Please wake up, it's only a dream." mompelt Anderling zachtjes terwijl ze DobbyFan voorzichtig wakker probeert te schudden. Maar om de één of andere reden reageert DobbyFan helemaal niet. Ze begint harder tegen te stribbelen, alsof ze eigenlijk wel weet dat Anderling haar nu beet heeft. "DobbyFan, everything is alright, you're safe at Hogwarts, now please awake." zegt professor Anderling nu iets harder als DobbyFan een lange doordringende gil produceert.  
Langzaam ontspant DobbyFan zich in Anderlings 'houdgreep' en de professor laat haar dan ook los. Even is ze ongerust als het meisje voor haar helemaal niets meer schijnt te doen maar dan hoort ze een zwak stemmetje "Wattizzer?" mompelen.

DobbyFan voelt dat er aan haar geschudt wordt maar ze kan niet loskomen uit het strijdgevoel. Ze voelt haar benen langzaam verkrampen. De stem praat weer tegen haar en dit keer verstaat ze wat Engels. Wat het is weet ze ook niet maar opeens wordt ze door _iets_ weggetrokken. Zo maar omhoog, de lucht in, tot het slagveld onder haar niet meer dan een groot vlak is.  
_Are you all right?_ zegt de stem opnieuw. Met een schok beseft ze dat ze haar ogen open kan doen. "Huh wat raar"schiet er door haar heen maar de gedachte verdwijnt meteen als ze een bekend gezicht naar haar ziet staren.

Professor Anderling kijkt DobbyFan bezorgd aan maar zegt verder niets. "I'm going to take you to the hospitalwing," zegt ze na een paar minuten stilte. Zonder meer er om heen te draaien kleedt ze DobbyFan aan met een paar zwaaien van haar toverstok en laat haar voorzichtig uit bed zweven. Met nog een zwaai van haar toverstok verschijnt er een haard in de muur naast het bed. Professor Anderling gooit er een handje Brandstof in, laat DobbyFan naast haar in de haard zweven en roept: "The Hospital Wing!"  
Na een paar seconden belanden ze allebei in de ziekenzaal. DobbyFan is nog steeds half bewusteloos/in slaap dus Professor Anderling legt haar eerst op 1 van de bedden toe, om daarna naar ChingChuan toe te gaan.  
ChingChuan schijnt bezig te zijn in iets heel belangrijks want ze reageer niet direct als Professor Anderling haar naam roept. "ChingChuan? Hello?" probeert ze opnieuw met als enige resultaat dat ChingChuan zich dieper over haar boeken heen buigt en iets opschrijft. Uiteindelijk tikt professor Anderling maar op haar schouder. "Oh, eh, what did you say?" ChingChuan schrikt onmiddelijk op en kijkt naar het bed waar DobbyFan ligt. "What's wrong with her?" "I don't know probably she's just _very_ tired or so." zegt Anderling ontwijkend. _I think she's just Called but I won't tell her... At least Albus has to know._ ChingChuan knikt maar en gaat dan terug aan haar werk zonder ook maar iets te zeggen. Professor Anderling kijkt het aan met een gevoel van medelijden-- wat is het eigenlijk? Zorgen?-- aan en gaat dan naar het kantoortje van madame Plijster.

"Poppy, DobbyFan's also here, I've brought her in a minute ago." "Oh, what's wrong?" madame Plijster gaat rustig door met het ordenen van toverdranken waardoor professor Anderling een beetje geirriteerd raakt. "I don't think it's good to keep the girls at Hogwarts." zegt Anderling dan uiteindelijk. "I were in a row with Albus yesterday, but if you see them... ChingChuan is completely burned-out, she doesn't show any emotions anymore and I think it's the same with DobbyFan, Actually I suspect they are Called because everyone er _forgotr_ their potions and shields--and I don't think you can blame anyone." Anderling zucht en staart naar haar collega die abrupt gestopt is met het organiseren van haar medicijn voorraad en nu een fles Skelettine in de lucht houdt. "Called?" "I don't know, she didn't respond very well, but, what do you think?" De hele blik van Anderling zegt al genoeg: Ze is in feite woedend. Woedend om hoe die twee meiden en waarschijnlijk nog veel meer mensen behandeld zijn. Woedend op Albus Perkamentus, de man met de 'slimme plannen'. "Well... I wouldn't jump into conclusions thát easy, but I agree. Let's go treating DobbyFan, I think she needs it. Could you tell Ching that she needs to get a shield up? Convince her if she doesn't want, she seems to be caught up by that Harry Potter vs. Bible thing."

"ChingChuan, could you now please put your research aside?" hoort ze professor Anderling zeggen. Met een zucht legt ChingChuan haar veer neer en kijkt haar lerares Transfiguratie aan. "I know you don't like doing magic richt now, but you really _have_ to put up a shield."  
_Ja nee de ballen zeg! Toveren. Lekker zeg!_ Vol ongeloof staart ChingChuan naar professor Anderling die net zo hard terug staart. "I- well, I think I just can't-" Professor Anderling zucht. "ChingChuan, I KNOW it's hard for you, and I respect your religious beliefs- I think there's even a Christian in Ravenclaw who had the same problem when he came here. But I think that you really need to put up this shield because you otherwise could be Called or worse and YOU are the only one who can stop it. Albus talked me into teaching you two Shielding- do you remember? I can't teach it to you right now, but _once_ you'll be able to defend yourself without a wand against this kind of attacks." Aarzelend pakt ChingChuan haar toverstok die op het nachtkastje ligt. "P- Now it was another spell, was it? Legilimens protego? I don't know anymore..." "No it was protego legilimens. The 'legilimens' part is against specifiek attacks with the mind, try to remember that." legt professor Anderling uit. ChingChuan zwabbert met haar toverstok en mompelt de spreuk. Een felblauw schild schiet uit haar toverstok en blijft om haar heen zweven als een soort van wolk. "Ah, that's fine. Now, if you start to feel tired, drink this potion. It's a simple pepper-up potion but it will help you to maintain this shield." ChingChuan pakt haar veer weer op en gaat verder met schrijven.  
Het is eigenlijk niet eens zo erg om te doen. Een paar weken geleden zou ze geschrokken zijn om de hoeveelheid anti HP materiaal die ze nu bestudeerde maar nu had ze daar geen last meer van. De rij tegens was toch nog behoorlijk lang- goede voor argumenten had ze niet zo kunnen vinden.

"Ah, there you are. How do you feel?" Dobbyfan krijgt met moeite haar ogen open. "W-what happened?" "We think you have been Called but we don't know for sure. It could also have been a nightmare, but we still want you to conjure a shield." zegt de vertrouwde stem van professor Anderling. Zo gezegd zogedaan: zodra ze haar toverstok in haar hand voelt heeft ze al een schild tevoorschijn getoverd. "Ah, that's better." zegt Anderling goedkeurend. DobbyFan staart nu met een niet begrijpende blik in Anderlings ogen. "Do you remember anything of the past night?" "Y-yes..." Haar stem zwakt af als ze zich haar droom weer herinnert. De gillende mensen, de 'ruzie' om haar... _"She belongs at Hogwarts!" "NEE ZE HOORT IN LELYSTAD, DÁÁR HOORT ZE THUIS!"_ Die stemmen...  
"DobbyFan, we would like you to stay here, ChingChuan's also here, you can go talk with her if you want. For the remainder of the day, just ask Poppy if you need anything." DobbyFan knikt en staart maar een beetje naar de vage schim van ChingChuan die blijkbaar druk aan het schrijven is. _Ravenklauwer he?_ denkt ze voordat ze weer in slaap valt.

vrijwel meteen als Dobbyfanm is slaap is gevallen, drommen de dromen weer naar boven. Ergens denkt ze nog _Oh NEE nu niet WEER!_ maar dan heeft ze het gevoel alsof ze langzaam ergens in wordt getrokken. Een stem die haar een beetje bekend voor komt roept haar.  
"Tessa! Waar ben je? Hallo/ Krijg ik nog antwoord?" _huhdewatte_ denkt DobbyFan verward wanneer ze een vaag licht dichterbij ziet komen. _Waar ben ik eigenlijk?_ Terwijl ze om zich heen probeert te kijken wordt ze zich meer bewust van de omgeving waar ze is. Haar lichaam zit vast in iets- slijmgerigs... Langzaam komt het vage licht dichterbij, en DobbyFan kan steeds meer van de omgeving zien. Langzaam doemen vormen op vanuit het duister. Soms lijken het dieren, maar meestal zijn het gewoon planten. Kleine kringeltjes mist kringelen omhoog terwijl stemmen die eerst nog een zacht gefluister waren steeds harder worden. "Dobby! Waar zijt ge!" roept een meisje met een overduidelijk vlaams accent. DobbyFan probeert uit de vieze massa te komen om te kijken van wie de stem is maar ze zit muurvast. Hoe meer ze omhoog probeert te komen, hoe strakker het spul om haar heen lijkt te sluiten.  
Nu beginnen nog meer stemmen te klinken, allemaal stellen vragen, maar DobbyFan kan geen antoordt geven, het lijkt alsof haar keel dicht zit. Ze kijkt wild om zich heen, maar ziet geen mensen, of hoofden. Ze hoort alleen stemmen die steeds harder beginnen te ropen. Omdat haar armen vast zitten kan ze niks doen om het geluid minder te laten worden.  
Opeens verschijnt er iemand vlak bij haar. DobbyFan wil "hehe, eindelijk!" roepen maar om de 1 of andere reden komt er alleen maar een schor gefluiter uit haar keel. De persoon hoort het blijkbaar niet, want hij of zij gaat gewoon door met het roepen om haar. "DF! Schiet nou toch eens op, waar ben je?"Een zucht galmt door de moeras-achtige omgeving. "Geef dan antwoord, je bent toch niet doof?" voegt de persoon er aan toe. Het lichtschijnsel valt kort op het gezicht van de persoon en het blijkt Jesse te zijn. Een golf van gemis verspreid zich door DobbyFan heen als ze weer een poging doet om iets naar hem te gillen en het wéér mislukt. Dan vervaagt jesse opeens en verschijnen er twee anderen. Ze roepen ook, maar DobbyFan heeft de hoop om de aandacht te trekken opgegeven. Opnieuw schijnt het lichtschijnsel van de dingen die ze vasthouden op hun gezichten. DobbyFan meent vaag de gezichten van haar ouders te herkennen, maar dan voelt ze dat iemand aan haar benen trekt. Paniekerig probeert ze zich los te worstelen maar het lukt niet- ze kan immers geen centimeter bewegen. Langzaam verdwijnt haar hoofd onder de laag stroperige vloeistof. Wanhopig probeert ze tegen te stribbelen maar het is al te laat: ze verdwijnt volledig in het moeras of wat het ook mocht wezen.

_Wat doet die rare nou?_ ChingChuan kijkt bezorgd naar het bed waar DobbyFan in ligt. DobbyFan woelt door het bed, gilt af en toe iets maar niemand schijnt er op te reageren. Met een zucht schudt ze haar haren uit haar gezicht en gaat verder met schrijven.  
Maar zelfs het schrijven van een grote "Is Harry Potter Nu Slecht Of Niet, Oftewel IS Leven In Een Tovenaarswereld Wel Een Goed Idee Als Christen?" essay kan haar niet afleiden van de geluiden die van de andere kant van de ziekenboeg komen. Uiteindelijk smijt ze haar schrijfspullen op een kastje neer en laat zich voorzichtig uit bed glijden. Het blauwe schild gaat onmiddelijk mee zweven. _Ohja, stom ding_ denkt ze terwijl ze voetje voor voetje naar DobbyFan loopt. _Wat doet die nou raar ze heeft een SCHILD!_ denkt ChingChuan een klein beetje geirriteerd, maar haar nieuwsgierigheid wint het van de boze gevoelens tegenover DF. Voorzichtig legt ze haar hando p DobbyFans scohuder. Onmiddelijk vliegt DobbyFan overeind en staart haar met nietsziende ogen aan. "DF, voel je je wel lekker? Je ziet er eh een beetje _ziek_ uit " stamelt ChingChuan. Het is waar ook: DobbyFan heeft enorme wallen onder haar ogen, haar hele hoofd is knalrood en haar ogen zijn een beetje bloeddoorlopen. Als DobbyFan geen antwoord geeft besluit ChingChuan om maar weer terug te gaan naar haar eigen bed. Ze voelt zich zelf nou ook niet bepaald echt op en top fit en ja, ze wil toch eens die conclusie uitwerken, dus na een paar minuten is het gekras van een veer op perkament weer te horen.

Professor Anderling staat nu op het punt om te ontploffen, maar ja, ze heeft ook haar Schotse eergevoel, dus ze kan het moeilijk doen voor de volledige lerarenstaf. "Albus, please _listen_ to me! Those girls are on the verge of burning out and I don't think they will be able to continue their lives here like _this_!" "Yes Minerva, but don't you understand their importance? We can't possibly send them back! We CAN'T! Don't you know what happened with ChingChuan?" "Yes, I do know that, but have you seen her, how she is right now? Doesn't respond properly on questions, doesn't show ANY emotions and is SCARED of doing magic!" Tegen haar zin in staat Anderling op en loopt naar Perkamentus toe. "I ask you only ONE thing: DO something! Don't stay there on your chair and do nothing, but DO something! SHOW tht you care about them!"   
Na dit gezegd te hebben loopt Anderling de lerarenkamer uit en slaat de deur keihard achter zich dicht, alsof ze een leerling is die de klas uitgestuurd is.  
Zo snel als ze kan loopt ze naar de ziekenzaal, hopend op een teken van verbetering. Maar nee, ChingChuan is nog even driftig aan het schrijven en DobbyFan krijgt een 1 of andere toverdrank van madame Plijster. "She;s caught a cold," zegt madame Plijster zonder op te kijken. "Probably because of those cells" zegt professor Anderling somber. "I heard that they even faked Dementors because of the scaring effects on those girls." "WHAT!" Professor Anderlin springt bijna van schrik in de lucht. "They faked the WHAT?" "Dementors. Dark creatures out of the Harry Potter books, guards of Azkaban." Anderling blijft een paar minuten stomverbaasd staan. "You mean that they faked Animangi?" "Indeed." is het enige wat madame Plijster antwoordt.  
Anderling grijpt een bed vast om niet op de grond te vallen. _Animagi... The foulest of creatures living on this earth... Sucking souls out of human being, eating them... I HATE that Rowling woman!_

Albus Perkamentus staart naar zijn lange, dunne vingers. Met moeite kan hij zich een weg banen door alle gedachten die in hem opborrelen. "I think I should have a chat with ChingChuan... DobbyFan's ill and I don't want to face _her_ because..." Is dat een schuldgevoel wat daar in hem opborrelt? Een vage roep van zijn geweten? Perkament slaakt een diepe zucht maar negeert het zachte stemmetje wat in zijn gedachten klinkt. "Just tell her you're sorry, that there wasn't much time... Tell her that you care for her and want her to be safe..." "SHUT UP!" Met een woedende gil gooit hij een veer door de kamer. Met een krakend geluid spat het ding tegen de haard uitelkaar. Dan staat hij op, loopt een paar meters en gooit een snufje brandstof in het vuur. Hij praat een paar minuten lang en trekt dan z'n hoofd terug uit het vuur: Nu is het gewoon wachten. Wachten tot ze komt.

"Hardly anybody tells me anything!" gilt Chinchuan keihard in het gezicht van Perkamentus, Ze rilt van top tot teen en kijkt enorm woedend. Perkamentus ziet direct dat ze haar emoties helemaal niet onder controle heeft, maar besluit het te negeren. "Yeah, the only thing that you want to say is that crap about "Either you're going to shut up or I'll force a calming draught down your throat-" voegde ze snel toe. Perkamentus kijkt haar alleen aan en begint dan langzaam en bedaard te praten. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, nobody said such a thing to you." merkt hij op. De kalmte waarmee hij het zegt maakt ChingChuan alleen nog maar woedender. "However, you don't look that thrilled to see me, do you? What's up?"  
Hij ziet het meisje bijna exploderen van woede. Ze sluit haar ogen, haalt drie keer heel die adem en steekt dan met een trillende stem van wal. "No, of COURSE NOT! WHY SHUOLD I EVER! DF's been in a bit of a state, or rather, she IS still being in that stupid STATE- because of YOU!" Als haar stem heftiger begint te trillen grijpt ze zich vast aan de leuningen van haar stoel en veegt snel haar gezicht af. Hij kijkt haar even bezorgd aan maar ze negeert de blik volkomen. "She's lost ALL her famliy, don't you understand even that?" "ChingChuan, now please doný act silly, you can't expect me to send you back like that? I can't let you walk off to home, Dyseth is after you two and the both of your home situations aren't good enough to send you back. Sorry I've got you disappoint you, but you can't go back and neither can she." ChingChuan slaakt een diepe zucht en rolt met haar ogen. "NO of course not, I don't mean that! I mean, you gained our trust, our, our-" ChingChuan kan niet meer uit haar woorden komen als ze een woedende blik naar Perkamentus werpt. Er maalt téveel door haar hoofd, ze wil téveel gillen tegen die vreselijk irritante oude man, zoals hij daar maar staat te staan- "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" brult ChingChuan dan tenslotte en  
maakt aanstalten om weg te lopen. "Please don't call mee again, I won't come- I just need time to work everything out and your interrogations won't improve it." mompelt ze half binnensmonds. "ChingChuan, I want you to stay here, for I want to finish our converstion, if you don't ever try to listen to what I sa-" Wanhopig doet hij een poging om haar te stoppen. "I _DID_ try, actually! to accept everything and circuymstances and your rubbish- but I simply CAN'T. And please don't start thinking that I play this really sad character, because I am definitely NOT sad or anthing, I'm angry, I'm furious, I'm mad at YOU, Dumbledore!" is het enige wat hij als antwoord krijgt Perkamentus heft zijn hand op om haar tirade te stoppen. "Now, if I may, please you, here's a Claming Draught. I know you have been in grave danger and I completely understand you. The only thing I want is you to listen to me! Look, Ching, we've got to find a solution for all this. I personally think that it's better to keep you here for the remainder of the school year and then decide whether it's safe enough for you two to return and continue your Muggle lives or not." "Yeah right, and I get to go to Broadway? You know we never can go back and obliviate everyone- When are you going to realize that going back isn't my priority anymore? Don't you understand?" Een traan drupt langs haar wang omlaag terwijl ze zichzelf onder controle probeert te houden. Met een snelle beweging grabbelt ze het flesje paarse vloeistof van het bureau af, drinkt hem leeg maar blijft met haar rug naar Perkamentus toe staan. _Come on, I don't understand you at all..._ denkt Perkamentus verslagen. "You know, I obbliviated Herwijer and I have lost one of my friends- I don't think this is quite usefull anymore. You couldn't get me to take part in such a stupid play- pretenting things- no thanks." ChingChuan sluit haar mond en staart walgend naar Perkamentus.  
_Oh dear, I've done it, great._ Aarzelend doet hij zijn mond open.

Ze ziet hem praten maar verstaat er geen woord van. Zijn mond gaat maar open en dicht, hij maakt nutteloze gebaren die ze niet snapt. Het blauwe schild ruist zachtjes om haar heen en overstemt alle geluiden. _Wat gebeurt er nou weer?_ denkt ze vaagjes terwijl de wereld om haar heen begint te draaien. _Volgens mij voel ik me toch echt niet goed. Ja hallo ik gewoon he bah nou huh wat ik niet huh kleuren draaien misselijk boos gevoel zegt doof schild huh wat slecht vreemd onmogelijk vrienden spreuk toverstok bezem weg obliviate_  
ChingChuan voelt haar benen meegeven en ze valt op de grond.

"...this, it's a simple Pepper-up potion, now please wake up!" "...can't because she's in shock..." "...same with her, strange..." "bad influence on each other..."  
ChingChuan voelt dat er aan haar gemorreld wordt. Iemand houdt een flesje aan haar lippen en ze probeert de inhoud ervan te drinken maar stikt er dan half in waardoor alles in haar gewaad loopt. "...it easy, it doesn't matter..." zegt een half verstaanbare stem. "...better relax, everything is going to be..." ChingChuan voelt zich een stuk helderder en alerter als ze een halve slok Toverdrank binnenkrijgt. Met moeite opent ze haar ogen en probeert uit te vinden van wie die verwarrende stemmen toch zijn.  
"Ah, it's allright dear," zegt een bekende stem. "You were in a row with albus and I guess he lost control over his abilties and hexed you unknowingly with a Sleeping Hex. How do you feel now?" "I- I- Don't feel too good." mompelt ze half verstaanbaar. "Unfortunately you still have to stay here, I've given you an antidote for the hex but for it was a emotional one you'll suffer its effects for quite a while. Don't worry, it isn't anything serious, you will just sleep a little longer than usual."

ChingChuan valt langzaam weer in slaap als madame Plijster wegloopt.

Duisternis. Niets anders dan duisternis. Zwart. Leeg. Niets. Stemmen in de leegte die haar roepen, geluiden die door haar heen snijden als een vlijmscherp zwaard, het geluid van msn die plokt, een ijselijke kreet... Ze kan niets doen, ze kan haar eigen lichaam niet eens zien- laat staan voelen- in deze leegte...

DobbyFan wordt ruw wakker geschudt door madame Plijster. "Hey you, wake up! You've slept way too long!"

Madame Plijster kijkt bezorgd naar DobbyFan, die gretig wat van een glas water wat ze haar voorhoudt drinkt. Ze schijnt gewoon een griepje te hebben, maar ja, in de afgelopen tijd is er zoveel met die twee meiden gebeurt dat het ook best eens een rare spreuk zou kunnen zijn... Alhoewel... Het is ook heel logisch als ze er gewoon beiden onderdoor gaan, zoveel stress, heimwee, Duistere Tovenaars die zonder aanwijsbare redenen achter ze aan zitten en dan OOK nog een Perkamentus die ze eerst zo vertrouwden die opeens toch niet al te betrouwbaar lijkt te zijn... Madame Plijster kijkt met pijn in haar hart naar DobbyFan die al weer in slaap valt. _I wish I could do something but I can't... It's all up to Dumbledore..._


	40. Anderlings idee

**Hoofdstuk 40: Anderlings idee**  
Professor Anderling loopt haar kamer op en neer. Zo kan het niet langer, dit is het einde van al dat stomme gezeur, ze gaat NIET passief blijven toekijken ze gaat iets doen. "Let's find some books about hiding people magically... The Fidelius Charm isn't safe because then Albus would have to be Secretkeeper and..." Een schok gaat door professor Anderling heen. Als ze het idee heeft dat ze Albus, die goeide ouwe Albus niet meer kan vertrouwen... Hoe kan dat? Ze heeft hem al die tijd vertrouwd, waarom nu opeens niet meer? _Mmm..._ Bedachtzaam gaat ze weer achter haar bureau zitten. _In that case it would be more safe to hide them out of Albus's reach... Maybe I can convince him to put them in a Muggle host family... Yeah, that would be a great idea... And because of the fact DobbyFan and ChingChuan get completely mad with each other when they get stuck with each other too long, we could seperate them, if they watn, and so it would be even more difficult for Albus to trace them... I think this is definitely a good idea._ Resoluut staat professor Anderling weer op en begint naarstig te zoeken in een boek wat ze snel sommeert. _I have to be quick otherwise he'll find out..._  
Na een halve dag zoeken heeft ze eindelijk wat fatsoenlijke spreuken gevonden. Het zijn allemaal hele oude spreuken die ook zij nog nooit geleerd heeft, maar aangezien alles wel iets met Transfiguratie te maken heeft moet het haar wel kunnen lukken.

Albus aait zijn feniks maar is er absoluut niet bij met zijn gedachten. Terwijl Felix allemaal vrolijke geluidjes produceert staart hij in de vlammen van de haard. _Everything does not deem to go as we'd planned... I don't understand... We could have used them for a weapon and now they get HOMESICK!_ Met een diepe zucht krauwt hij z'n vogel op zijn kop en probeert na te denken. _there HAS to be a way to get them okay again yet we can't force them because they won't liek it- well, I don't like THIS. I thought they would have been happy they are finally in the Wizarding World, but now they want to go back to home and resume their original lives? Strange Harry Potterfans..._

Een paar kloppen op de deur halen Albus uit zijn gedachten. Knorrig staart hij naar de deur en snauwt dan "Come in!" om daarna verder te gaan met het aaien van Felix. Dat was ongeveer de enige 'persoon' die niet boos naar hem keek of telkens weer begon over die twee stomme meiden… "Hi, Albus," zegt een veel te bekende stem. Geërgert kijkt hij weer op en ziet professor Anderling staan. _oh my god, she hasn't given up_ denkt hij chagrijnig terwijl hij een boze blik richting Anderling stuurt. "I've got an idea, and I think you'll agree with me: it's the only thing we can do right now." "Tell me," zegt Albus simpel terwijl hij Felix blijft aaien. "I think it's a good idea to send DobbyFan and ChingChuan away from Hogwarts. They can't have it anymore and I don't think we can force them to stay in this world." "So?" mompelt Albus, hopend dat ze straks niet gaat zeuren over zijn hypocriete gedrag, of hoe zij het noemt, het "manipuleren van twee halve Dreuzels die dan toevallig door hem gered moesten worden". "And where would you want to let them stay?" vraagt Albus na een poosje. "Muggles." Albus laat zijn hand perongeluk op Felix' kop vallen, waardoor het arme beest direct keihard begint te protesteren in de vorm van heel hard gekrijs. "Why Muggles?" stamelt hij half verbaasd. Professor Anderling werpt hem een boze blik toe, die hem inwendig laat rillen. "Well, that seems to be obvious to me. They lived with muggles their whole life! They just need to calm down and get everything straight for themselves, and that won't happen if we put them in wizard families!" In zijn hart merkt Albus dat Andserling wel degelijk gelijk heeft, maar met zijn hoofd wil hij alles op zijn manier hebben, en daarom gaat hgij er gelijk weer tegen in. "Yes, but they'll never know how to live like a wizards- they ARE witches for heaven's sake why won't you ever agree with me?" zegt hij knorrig. "What would you do if you were in the same situation? Flew away from home, joined a friend who HAD to flee for her own life- and when you finally think you're safe you have to hide from strange wizard-persons who either try to kill you or try to make you do things you don't want to do. What would you do?" Dit is de reden waarom Albus Anderling vreselijk irritant vindt. Ze weet altijd dingen te zeggen waar hij rood van wordt. "Well, look, I don't think, yeah, well, I eh, what's that about Muggles? Do you really think they will accept two Witches?"

_YEAH! I've convinced him! I've done it! HA! Take that, Albus!_ Anderling heeft het idee dat ze wel kan dansen van vreugde als ze na aantal uren het kantoortje van Albus Perkamentus verlaat. Het had haar twee hele uren gekost om hem te overtuigen, maar het was uiteindelijk gelukt! Hij staat haar toe om alles te regelen, hij wil niet eens iets te maken hebben met de beveiliging behalve dan die Fidelius bezwering(_I could have known he wanted to use only that spell_), het kan gewoon niet beter! _I shouldn't be too happy, though… I've still got to convince DobbyFan and ChingChuan… And given this situation, that won't be too easy…_

"Wie-isdaar?" mompelt DobbyFan als ze iemand naast zich hoort schuifelen

Langzaam doet ze haar ogen weer open, om ze daarna weer snel dicht te knijpen tegen het 'felle' licht. Door een spleetje tussen haar wimpers ziet ze dat Anderling aan haar bed staat. Langzaam gaat ze wat rechter op in haar bed zitten.  
"Wat is er"vraagt ze met een schorre stem, omdat haar keel helemaal dicht zit. "I mean what is it?" Mompelt ze als ze merkt dat ze uit automatisme Nederlands is gaan praten. Anderling gaat op de stoel naast het bed zitten en schraapt haar keel.  
"We've found a solution for the both of you," begint ze aarzelend maar tegelijkertijd ook wel vastberaden. "We, me and Albus, have decided to send you away from Hogwarts for a while. No, we aren't going to expell you, it's just a… A kind of a break." DobbyFan staart Anderling verbaast aan, en is helemaal stil.  
"we won't force you to do that of course, it is your own choice"  
"Oh," zegt Dobbyfan zachtjes "where will you send me to? If I say that I want it?"  
"We've planned to send you two to each a different Muggle family, for you're used to live with Muggles, and we don't want to force you to choose for the Wizarding world." Weer is DobbyFan even stil.  
"Can I think about it for a while?" Vraagt Dobbyfan met een zucht.  
"Of course. I will go now, and tell ChingChuan." Ze staat op en loopt naar de andere kant van de ziekenboeg. DobbyFan zakt weer terug in haar kussen, en gaat liggen denken.

ChingChuan ligt een beetje voor zich uit te staren wanneer professor Anderling bij haar bed komt staan. Een schrijfblok ligt half onder haar kussen en ChingChuan heeft de pen nog in haar hand maar ze staart maar wat om zich heen bij gebrek aan inspiratie. "Hi," zegt ze een beetje treurig tegen professor Anderling die ook nu een stoel pakt en bij het bed komt zitten. "I can't find anything anymore about sorcery and those things in the Bible…" ChingChuan gebaart lusteloos naar een groot boek dat op haar nachtkastje ligt. "I've discussed things with Albus, and we've found a solution for the both of you," zegt Anderling, herhalend wat ze ook tegen DobbyFan heeft gezegd. "Great," antwoordt ChingChuan en houdt de pen dichter bij haar ogen om hem eens goed te bestuderen. "I've never seen such a weird pen," zegt ze na een paar minuten. Professor Anderling slaakt een diepe zucht. "We've decided to send you two away from Hogwarts, because it's obvious you can't have much of this any longer." "So, where are you planning to send us next? A Dark Witch or Wizard who tries to kill us again?" zegt ChingChuan op precies dezelfde lusteloze toon als ze al eerder gebruikte. "No, we thought you'd like to live with Muggles for a couple of weeks." Meteen klaart ChingChuan's gezicht op. "When? Where?" Ratelt ze direct, maar professor Anderling heft snel haar hand op om de stroom van woorden die duidelijk gaat volgen te stoppen, voordat er geen speld meer tussen te krijgen is. "I don't know exactly when because I had to get your permission first and DobbyFan is still thinking about it, but I think you will be able to leave in a few days." "YES!" roept ChingChuan, een heel stuk blijer dan eerst. "But eh, to whom will you send us? I mean, eh, Muggles, how much will they need to know about us?" "I won't let them know more than necessary," zegt Anderling gerustellend. "Okay, count me in, I like this idea!" Professor Anderling staat weer op en schuift haar stoel terug naar de plek waar ze hem vandaan heeft gehaald. "Good luck with your research! "zegt ze nog voordat ze de ziekenzaal uit loopt. ChingChuan wil bijna weer gaan liggen als dr opeens een ideetje binnen schiet. "Wait! Professor Anderling! Oh, sorry, McGonagall, eh I still've got a question!" Anderling draait zich abrupt weer om en loopt terug. "Well, what's your question?" "Ehhm, is is possible to find a christian family for me? I would really like that…" "Yes, of course! I already thought you'd like that." "Ah, that's great, but please no eh, how do you call it, and eh, Anti Harry Potter family because I really hate such people," mompelt ChingChuan er snel achteraan. Professor Anderling glimlacht en knikt. "I wouldn't even think about contacting a family who's anti Harry Potter, that would be torture," zegt ze en loopt daarna de ziekenzaal uit.  
ChingChuan pakt haar collegeblok en slaat reslouut een schone bladzijde op. _I'm going to do something nice, finally._ Met grote letters kalkt ze boven aan haar bladzijde "TRIMW V3.2" en schrijft dan aan haar verhaal waar ze al heel lang geen aandacht meer aan heeft besteedt: Trapped in the Muggle World.

Nadat Anderling de ziekenzaal heeft verlaten haast ze zich naar de uilenvleugel. Daar aangekomen loopt ze gelijk naar een grote bruine uil. "Brownie?" vraagt ze aan het forse beest dat meteen begint te knorren als ze hem op pakt. "I want you to send a letter to the Muggle Contact Office at the Ministry." Professor Anderling tovert twee stukken perkament tevoorschijn en legt ze boven op elkaar. Dan vist ze een grote groene adelaarsveer uit haar zak en tikt er op met haar toverstok. "Duplicare scriptum" mompelt ze en begint dan naarstig te schrijven.

_Dear Mrs. Whimple,_

I've got a request for you, but I'd like you to speak with no-one about this, because this is Hogwarts business, nobody else needs to know about this.  
As you might know, there are currently two Harry Potter fans residing at Hogwarts. The last few days everything went wrong and Albus and I have decided to send them away for a while. Because they can't possibly return to their families, we thought it would be a good idea to look for some Muggle families in Britain to take care of them.

Do you know any (Christian) families who would like to volunteer in such a thing?

Yours faithfully,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Transfiguration Teacher

Tevreden bekijkt ze het resultaat en trekt de twee vellen perkament van elkaar af. Ze verzegelt het eerste vel met een tik van haar toverstok, de andere verdwijnt in één van de zakken van haar gewaad. Haar uil, Brownie heeft al direct door dat zijn eigenares iets voor hem te doen heeft, hij steekt zijn poot al uit zodat professor Anderling het briefje er aan kan binden. Met een tweede zwaai van haar toverstok is ook dat gebeurt en Brownie vliegt weg voordat Anderling een bestemming kan zeggen. _Good owl_ denkt ze als ze hem door het raam ziet vertrekken.

DobbyFan voelt zich eigenlijk hartstikke ziek, zwak en misselijk, maar toch dwingt ze zichzelf om wakker te blijven. _Ik moet dit nu voor mijzelf beslissen... Ik kan haar toch moeilijk eeuwen laten wachten hè? Maar goed eens denken hoor... Als ik hier weg ben heb ik in ieder geval geen last van Ching. Wat je last hebben noemt, maar oké, ze kan echt heel erg irriterend zijn, dat staat vast. Maar ja, hoe zit het dan in dat gezin? Gaan ze dan alles van me weten ofzo? Ja daag, dat wil ik dus mooi NIET en dat accepteer ik niet want vreemde mensen moeten niet alles van me weten, hè bah, het hele idee zeg..._ DobbyFan ziet een glas water en een schaal fruit op haar nachtkastje staan. _Vast madame Plijster die lief wil zijn ofzo..._ Ze strekt haar hand uit en pakt het glas water dat ze gretig leg drinkt. _Als ik in zo'n gezin terecht kom, nouja, in ieder geval met veel kinderen. Dan heb je tenminste niet alle aandacht, en kan je ook sociaal doen met leeftijdsgenoten. Ik kan moeilijk zo in mijn eentje zitten, willen ze vast al mijn 'psychische problemen oplossen" ofzo, nee dank je, geef mij maar iets anders._ DobbyFan weegt de voor- en nadelen af (Ben ik dan zo nog wel goed beschermd enzo? Ik bedoel maar, gewoon, stel je voor) en probeert uit te vinden of het wel verstandig in het algemeen is. _Het is wel wéér iets anders, wennen aan het Britse gezinsleven, tsja... Ik word er eigenlijk zo langzamerhand wel een beetje Erg gek van, gewoon... Maar toch, als ik hier weg kan dan maakt ook niets me meer uit ofzo, ik word gewoon GEK van deze hele plek, van iedereen die behulpzaam probeert te zijn en het niet is, van Ching die irritant doet en het dan ook niet eens wil toegeven, ik word gewoon overal gek van ookal is er eigenlijk niks aan de hand, dus ja, het is wel slimmer als ik voor die Dreuzels kies... Ik zal Anderling er nog maar eens over ondervragen, hopen dat ze dan antwoorden kan geven.._.  
DobbyFan zet het glas terug op het nachtkastje en draait zich eens om op het bed. Tijd om eens lekker te gaan slapen. Maar om de een of andere onverklaarbare reden wil de slaap niet komen, hoewel DobbyFan toch het gevoel heeft dat haar hoofd vol zit met bakstenen en watten, haar keel helemaal dicht is, en haar buik ook al niet al te fijn aanvoelt. Als ze na een kwartier nóg niet slaapt draait ze zich weer om en kijkt nog eens naar de stapel fruit. eigenlijk uit pure vervelingen niet omdat ze echt trek heeft pakt DobbyFan een druif en stopt hem in haar mond. Langzaam kauwt ze hem op, en gaat dan weer plat liggen, en staart een beetje naar het plafond. Na een paar minuten valt ze uiteindelijk toch in slaap, om weer in meerdere dromen verzeild te raken.

Anderling zit weer in haar kantoor tussen de boeken om de theorie van de spreuken die ze gaat gebruiken nog een goed door te nemen. Want als ze ook maar een kleine fout maakt kan alles totaal in de soep lopen, en kan het zelfs zo zijn dat alle beveiligingen worden opgeheven, wat uiteraard catastrofaal zou zijn voor de twee Nederlandse tieners. Op een vel perkament maakt ze aantekeningen die voor iemand anders dan haar niet te begrijpen zijn. als de ene zijde van het perkament helemaal vol geschreven is schuift Anderling het met een opgelucht gezicht in haar onderste la en verzegeld die daarna met een onzichtbare bezwering. _I hope I've chosen the right charm... However, blood-magic will be strong enough to resist attakcs of a thousand Death Eater.. And in case it fails, I've aways got the Fidelius of Albus (he's using me as a secret-keeper) the wards I will put on their bodies and if those things all fail the Permanent Shield Charm will act as a barrier... I don't think any Death Eater would suspect this, anyway. To our sources he's currently killing some Muggles in Germany so I think he won't prove a big problem... However, we've still got the Calling problem, they've both got their shields on but I'll have to teach them Shielding. I think I'd better go to ChingChuan immediately... I could always do DobbyFan later on..._

ChingChuan's pen vliegt over het papier terwijl ze nu al de 8ste bladzijde aan TRIMW schrijft. Ze heeft al meer dan een maand geen TRIMW geschreven en het wordt tijd dat ze er maar weer eens mee begint. Haar Engels Lerares had het ook nog willen l;ezen, bedenkt ze zich met een steek in haar hart. Maar ja, dat is nou eenmaal gebeurd... Ik kan het toch niet terug draaien of iets dergelijks, het heeft gewoon geen zin, dit is het beste.. Maar toch... Als ze bij een stuk is aangeland waar ze met z'n allen in de woestijn zitten gooit ChingCXhuan haar pen neer. Zal ze de personen waar dit verhaal over gaat ooit nog kunnen ontmoeten? Zal ze ooit te weten komen wie het nou eigenlijk zijn? Thijs heeft ze al ontmoet op de Zandvoort meeting, maar ja, Fred...  
"Hi ChingChuan!" hoort ze plotseling een stem zeggen. Verbaasd kijkt ze op, en ziet Professor Anderling weer naast haar bed staan. ChingChuan leg haar spulen snel weg als ze ziet dat Anderling blijkbaar een serieus gesprek met haar wil hebben. "ChingChuan, do you remember me or Albus talking about Sghielding?" "Eh, no, why?" "Shielding is one of the most common kinds of magic. We teach it our children just like you Muggles teach your children to ride a bike, it's something we all known and can do. Every wizard had acces to the other's thouhts. Every wizard, or witch of course, can use this knowledge for both evil and good purposes. So everyone who has magical powers can 'read' minds, or in other words, acces the thoughts of someone who does not know of this power. Muggles, but also people like you. Have you ever accidentelly intruded one's mind?" ChingChuan geeft haar een vreemde blik. "No, I gues not..." "Wel, it could have happened, but you didn't knwo about this... But okay, back to the point, Shielding isn't very difficult, it's an art of 'closing' the mind or simply allowing no one else to enter. You don't have to get rid of all thoughts or to meditate or say a spell or whateer, it's just knowing how it feels when someone enters and avoiding that thought or feeling at all osts. I can't really explain, I'll show you like I used to show Muggle born Hogwarts students who of course, don't know about this either. but I want you to get rid of this shield first, just say 'Finite Incantatem." ChingChuan pakt met enige aarzeling haar toverstok en laat het blauwe schild verdwijnen. "Are you ready for this? You can put your wand away, you won't be able to use it against me or anthing when I show you." ChingChuan propt de stok snel onder haar kussen en kijkt dan weer naar professor Anderling. Die heft haar toverstok op en richt hem op ChingChuan die meteen ineen krimpt maar verder geen woord uitbrengt. Na een poosje voelt ChingChuan zich opeens heel raar en stemmen beginnen overal te klinken, gedachten van haarzelf wellen op en ze begint een beetje in paniek te raken. "Concentrate on getting rid of me, you can feel me moving around, try to get me out of your mind," zegt professor Anderling luid en duidelijk zodat ChingChuan het hoort. Paniekerig probeert ChingChuan te denken "Ga dr uit nu meteen!" zoals ze ook probeerde om Perkamentus uit haar gedachten te krijgen, maar het lukt niet echt. "Don't start thinking about words or other things, just concentrate on getting me out." ChingChuan besluit dan maar om ten einde raad haar ogen dicht te doen en Anderling's gedachten te proberen te voelen zodat ze haar er uit kan werken. Na een aantal zenuwslopende minuten voor ChingChuan verdwijnt het vreemde gevoel uiteindelijk. "That was quite good but I think you'd better concentrate a little harder on me. You know how you can 'detect' me, now use it against me." Als Anderling het voor de tweede keer doet weet ChingChuan haar er heel wat sneller uit te werken, al vind ze het heel moeilijk om zich niet op de woorden "ga er uit" te concentreren. "I think you need to work on this concentrating things, but you'll get used to this with more practice..." Professor Anderling's 'aanvallen' op ChingChuan's gedachten worden nu harder en agressiever en ChingChuan verliest zelfs een paar keer de volledige controle over haar gedachten zodat professor Anderling haar 'aanval' moet stoppen. Maar helaas, professor Anderling geeft niet op en gaat door en door en door tot ChingChuan uit eindelijk uitgeput zegt: "Stop, I'm getting tired of this." Meteen stopt professor Anderling haar aanval en kijkt ChingChuan aan. "I'm surprised of your ability to learn this, it's quite difficul to learn within an hour but you seem to get the hang of it... You only need to learn to maintain control, so even if you can't get me out, just don't allow me to look around or something like that. And of course, never forget to concentrate on getting me out, not just the words... I'll leave you alone for a while, I'll come back in the evening to talk with DobbyFan and after that I will resume this practise. It's really important you get skilled at this because you won't be able to used shields whle you are residing with Muggles..." ChingChuan tovert haar schild weer te voorschijn. "See you, professor!" zegt ze, voordat ze weer met volle vaart verder schrijft aan haar verhaal.

Albus loopt een beetje door de school te wandelen. Hij is tenslotte schoolhoofd en moet ook eens wat toezicht op zaken houden, en een lekker wandelingetje kan nooit kwaad. Het is tenslotte toch echt niet normaal dat hij zoveel tijd in zijn kantoor besteedt... Met grote, vastberaden passen stampt hij door de gangen. Als de bel gaat let hij niet eens op de vele studenten die zijn weg blokkeren, hij loopt simpelweg door, iedereen dwingend om opzij te gaan. Tot hij opeens iemand ziet die zich met heel veel moeite naar hem toe werkt in de menigte leerlingen. "What's up, Filius?" vraagt hij aan de half uitgeputte leraar Spreuken en Bezweringen. "Minister of Magic fire-called, he wants to speak with you because he thinks you know about the people convicted for breaching the international statute of Secrecy," hijgt probessor Banning in Perkamentus' oor. "Oh, eh, will you go get Minerva? I think she's got something to do with this."

Banning knikt en rent zo snel als zijn korte beentjes hem kunnen dragen, en slalommend tussen de leerlingen weer verder, naar Minerva's kantoortje. De leerlingen kijken vrijwel allemaal verbaasd om als ze de kleinste leraar van de school in een sneltreinvaart voorbij zien stuiven, maar denken er verder niet bij na en gaan verder met het zoeken van het volgende lokaal. Als Banning eindelijk al hijgend voor de deur van het kantoortje aankomt geeft hij een snelle roffel op de deur, en wacht op een reactie.

Minerva is pas net terug in haar kantoortje, als er opeens hard op de deur wordt geklopt. Met een zucht staat ze weer op uit haar stoel en loopt naar de deur. Als ze hem opent ziet ze dat het Banning is, die hijgend tegen de deurpost aangeleund staat.  
"The Minister of Magic fire-called" zegt hij zodra de deur helemaal open is, "he thinks that Dumbledore knows about the people convicted for breaking the international statute of Secrecy. Dumbledore thinks that you know more about it, so he told me to come and get you." Even is Anderling te verbaasd om iets te zeggen. _Did Mafalda speak with the minister, wasn't she the good friend I always thought she was? Couldn't she keep her mouth shut?_ Allemaal gedachten vliegen door Anderlings hoofd. Dan krijgt ze het weer onder controle.  
"Uhm, that's oke, tell Dumbledore I will be there within ten minutes." Met een klap doet ze de deur dicht, een verbaasde Banning buitensluitend. Anderling ploft neer in een stoel en bedenkt was ze nu allemaal moet gaan doen. Na een kleine minuut staat ze weer op, haalt de kopie van de brief uit haar zak, en gooit hem in het haardvuur. Langzaam kleuren de randen van het perkament zwart, en dan staat hij opeens geheel in lichterlaaie. Minerva draait haar rug naar de haard en besluit om maar naar Albus te gaan, en te laten komen wat toch komen moet.  
Als ze het kantoor van Perkamentus in loopt ziet ze dat er al meer mensen binnen zijn dan ze verwachte.  
"Ha, McGonagall"een van de personen draait zich om en tot haar grote afschuw ziet ze dat het Cornelius Fudge is, de minister van toverkunst. Achter hem staat Perkamentus, met een bedrukt gezicht. "I guess that you already know why I'm here?" Fudge kijkt Minerva met een bijna aanvallende blik aan. Anderling knikt slechts en de minister gaat weer verder met zijn relaas. "Oke, about those girls. It's a proven fact that they did things against the law, an of course they should be punished. The point is that we don't know where they are, but I'm almost sure that you do." Anderlings hart springt op. _Mafalda didn't tell! He doesn't know anything! Oh YES we're saved! _Cornelius schijnt niks gemerkt te hebben van de omschakeling van Anderlings gemoedstoestand, maar ook Perkamentus lijkt ietwat vrolijker te kijken. Fudge praat gewoon weer verder. "Of course I could somehow force you two to tell the truth, but I'd rather have it that you say it yourself. That might help in court you know, when you've confessed, the punishing will always be lower." Tevreden kijkt de minister naar de geschokte gezichten van het schoolhoofd en Anderling.  
_No this can't be, this simply can't, I'm going to talk us all out of this._ denkt professor Anderling verwoedt en begint direct te praten. "So you think we don't trust you enough to tell you such important details? You think we are hiding criminals? You're definitely wrong." Zegt Anderling, nu heel woedend.

Droebel kijkt een klein beetje verbaasd maar praat er dan direct over heen. "So you think you can hide two Muggles from me? So you think none of the students writes letters to their parents?" "Oh, you mean _them_!" Een vage blik van begrip is duidelijk zichtbaar op Anderlings gezicht. Professor Perkamentus rommelt een beetje met dingen in zijn bureau, het is duidelijk dat hij zich er opgelaten voelt. "Why you did not tell us before? I mean, you are talking about muggle girls, how on earth could we known you meant them? They aren't Muggles, I taught them myself and- Een gefustreerde blik verschijnt op haar gezicht. "Why you did not send an owl?" vraagt professor Anderling dan heel onschuldig als Perkamentus zijn bureau eindelijk dicht doet. 

Een kwartiertje langer is het kantoor van Perkamentus weer leeg. "Great job with that Modifying charm!" zegt professor Anderling met een grote lach op haar gezicht. "It seemed a little weird, you clearing up your desk, but after I whiel I finally understood." Perkamentus wordt een beetje rood onder de complimenten maar schraapt dan zijn keel. "The only thing I could remove was the fact they know ChingChuan and DobbyFan are at Hogwarts, so they still know about them but I hope my charm has worked well enough to put those memories somewhere in their subconscious, where thery won't notice they actually know about them. But, I think it's now good to get them out of Hogwarts as soon as possible. I mean, I'm not completely convinced my spell worked out all right," Perkamentus pauzeert even en staart uit het raam, "I'm acutally afraid I've only deleted everything a couple of days, would you be able to have them out of Hogwarts tonight?" Professor Anderling trekt haar wenkbrauw even op, Perkamentus die een simpele Geheugen Modificatie niet goed kan uitvoeren, dat is wel heel erg, maar ja, ze moet het nu maar even aanzien, als de meiden vanavond weg zijn van Zweinstein is dat alleen maar beter- Zo weet Perkamentus ook van niets. "Okay, I'll go and fix the last details." Anderling loopt tevreden uit het kantoortje, er zijn nu natuurlijk dingen om zich zorgen over te maken, maar nu weet ze in ieder geval dat haar plan gaat slagen- Alleen DobbyFan moet nu nog overgehaald worden. Stom dat ze daar niet eerder aan heeft gedacht. Maar ja, het gaat nu wel om hun veiligheid, niet alleen meer om 'er even uit te zijn', nu moeten er gewoon harde beslissingen gemaakt worden, of ze nou wel of niet wil mee werken.  
Met grote, vastberaden stappen loopt Professor Anderling naar de Ziekenzaal: Ze moet DobbyFan ook maar meteen Schielding gaan leren, of ze nou ziek is of niet, want ja, ze moeten tenslotte vanavond vertrekken...

Een zachte por haalt DobbyFan uit haar--eindelijk rustige--slaap. "DobbyFan, sorry that I'm waking you, but here's a Pepper-Up potion, it will probably cure most of your flu." Als de woorden eindelijk tot haar door dringen pakt ze het kleine flesje aan en drinkt het helemaal leeg. Het scherpe, peper-achtige drankje werkt niet zoals ze gewend is uit de boeken maar toch wordt ze er een heel stuk helderder van dan eerst, nu voelt ze zich alleen nog maar een klein beetje sloom en misschien een heel klein tikkeltje moe. "DobbyFan, I need to discuss the matter about leaving Hogwarts with you right now," hoort ze Professor Anderling zeggen, "due to some problems we just had with the Ministry." "WHAT!" roept DobbyFan bijna uit, maar professor Anderling praat stug door, " Albus managed to Modify their Memory but he fears it's only temporarily so he recommends you two leave tonight." DobbyFan staart Professor Anderling vol verbazing aan. "WHAT? You mean I've got to decide right now here on the spot?" "Yes, if you could, I'd like you to do so." "Well..." Een grote denkrimpel wordt zichtbaar op DobbyFan's hoofd. "I think... I don't really care... It doesn't matter where you take us... You said we would be seperated, in that case everything's all right... I don't care." "So I can take that as a 'yes'?" vraagt professor Anderling voor de zekerheid. "Yup!" "Do you remember me tellin you two something about Shielding?" "Eh, well, I remember that it was dangerous..." mompelt DobbyFan en probeert in haar gedachten te zoeken naar het stukje tekst wat ze toen las. "Before you can leave Hogwarts and cancel your Shield against being Called, you've got to learn Shielding, or protecting your mind from other wizards, because you possibly can't have those big blue things floating all around you. I taught ChingChuan a few hours ago and I want to teach you the same, because I suspect you're going to need it." "Is it like Occlumency?" vraagt DobbyFan direct en gaat overeind zitten. "No, but it's similar." Professor Anderling doet precies hetzelfde als bij ChingChuan: Ze vraagt DobbyFan om haar Schildspreuk weg te halen en gaat dan vervolgens in DobbyFans gedachten dringen. Alleen wil het bij DobbyFan veel minder goed dan bij ChingChuan, het voelt voor Anderling alsof ze opeens tegen een muur aan knalt. Na een paar minuten weet ze er door heen te komen, maar onmiddelijk verschijnt die muur weer. Na een poosje geeft professor Anderling het op en kijkt goedkeurend naar DobbyFan. "Where on earth did you learn that?" "Eh, well, I read a book about it..." "When?" "I don't know, I think it was at that night when we had to stay awake or something, that Dark Wizards were following us, but we wanted a rest so we spent the entire night reading..." "That's great!" zegt Anderlin trots. "I'm sure you will become a great witch, if you are ever going to finish your education." "Acutally, it's quite surprising how fast the both of you learn new stuff, you know more spells than the average third/fourth year and you master even more difficult matter like Shielding more quick than any Muggle born Wizard I know... ChingChuan did not get the hang of it immediately but she still managed after a couple of times... I personally think you are both to become brillant witches. But, to get back to the subject, I'll come and drop you off at your common room so you can pack all the stuff you need in a couple of hours and after Albus and I have performed the protection spells I will personally bring you to your 'host' family. Is that okay with you?" DobbyFan knikt. "If you don't have questions anymore, I'll go to ChingChuan, I want to be completely sure she can Shield herself properly before I can allow her to go." DobbyFan knikt weer en gaat weer liggen.

Professor Anderling loopt een heel stuk vrolijker naar ChingChuan toe. De meiden hebben nu in ieder geval beiden hun toestemming gegeven, wat alles vast veel makkelijker zal maken. ChingChuan is blijkbaar nog steeds aan het schrijven, maar heeft haar research naar Harry Potter blijkbaar opgegeven omdat de stapel met verfomfaaide Harry Potterboeken, de Bijbel en Harry Potter & the Bible: The Menace Behind The Magic verlaten op het nachtkastje ligt. "ChingChuan?" vraagt ze voorzichtig, hopend dat ze ChingChuan niet soort in iets wat blijkbaar heel belangrijk is, want haar pen vliegt over het papier met een snelheid die ze nog nooit had gezien, ja misschien toen ze eens aantekeningen nam, maar verder ook niet--en het handschrift is een stuk schever dan normaal. Even denkt professor Anderling dt ChingChuan toch perongeluk Geroepen is of iets dergelijks, tot ChingChuan haar pen snel neerlegt en zegt: "What's it?" Professor Anderling is een seconde uit het veld geslagen maar herstelt zichzelf dan snel. "There's a change of my plans, you'll be leaving Hogwarts tonight." "Ah, that's great." ChingChuan krabbelt nog gauw een halve zin neer. "What's that you're writing?" "Eh, well..." ChingChuan kleurt helemaal rood en verbergt snel het schrijfblok onder haar deken. "It's just eh..." "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have, so don't feel-" "We Muggles call it _fanfiction_" zegt ChingChuan snel. "I mean, it's a story about something I'm a fan of, and that's eh, _Harry Potter_ so eehh..." stottert ze er snel achteraan. "Ah, I understand. But would you please put that away, I want to test your Shielding a little more because I want to be entirely sure you'll be able to get everyone out of your mind." Professor Anderling ziet ChingChuan een tikkeltje teleurgesteld kijken naar haar schrijfblok maar legt het dan toch weg en kijkt haar lerares recht aan. Die heft haar toverstok op, net als eerste keer en begint haar mentale aanvallen. Ook dit keer moet ChingChuan er blijkbaar even in komen want eerst kan Anderling er zo door heen glippen. Maar al snel stuit ze op een zelfde soort 'muur' als ze bij DobbyFan tegen kwam en kan zich dan niet meer verroeren. Maar Professor Anderling ziet iets vreemds en dwingt zichzelf er naar toe. Een dun sliertje rook, waarschijnlijk de 1 of andere herinnering kringelt dwars door de 'muur' heen. Verbaasd concentreert professor Anderlign zich op die gedachten en hoort dan allemaal stemmen door haar gedachten heen kolken. "_ChingChuan. NOOO!" she heard Thijs shout. "SHIT! Countercurse, come on, shit, REVITALIS!" Fred tried. She felt a shock going through her whole body. But it was too late. She felt that odd paralyzing feeling growing stronger… Fred and Thijs watched with open mouths when she fell backwards off her camel, and landed in the sand._ hoort ze een vage stem zeggen. Verbaasd stopt ze haar aanval en kijkt ChingChuan aan. "For Heaven's Sake, what's that?" ChingChuan kleurt nu helemaal rood onder Anderlings priemende blik. "Well, look, I did tell you I was writing something, didn't I?" begint ze aarzelend. "I think that thought just a, kinda slipped through, I suppose it was a bit of my inspiration because I couldn't stop it anymore- wait, I'm going to write it down." Met snelle halen schrijft ChingChuan de zinnen die zij en Professor Anderling beiden luid en duidelijk hoorden op het blok papier. "So you always hear voices when you've got inspiration?" vraagt Professor Anderlin ongerust. Het zou tenslotte kunnen dat ze haar proberen te manipuleren door haar schrijven... "No, of course not, it are just thoughts, things I make up myself, PLEASE tell nobody about this, will you?" ChingChuan trekt er zo'n smekend gezicht bij dat professor Anderling lachend knikt. _I never knew about this... Probably Albus did not know she liked writing_.  
"I think your defenses are all right, just keep going on when you lose control and I think that these tiny bits of inspiration can be very useful". Professor Anderling knipoogt en staat weer op, waarop CjhingChuan direct haar schrijfblok op haar schoot legt en begint te schrijven. "I'll bring you to your common room in a couple of hours, so you can pack everything." ChingChuan knikt afwezig en Anderling verlaat de kamer om de laatste dingen nog in orde te maken.

DobbyFan voelt zich nog altijd totaal belabberd maar kan tenminste weer aardig helder denken. Naar het plafond starend (in tegenstelling tot de meeste plafonds is dat in de ziekenzaal wél interessant. Er staan een soort patronen op de constant in beweging zijn, op een rustgevende manier) denkt ze na over wat er nog komen moet Eigenlijk is het raar dat ze ermee heeft ingestemd om weg te gaan. Sinds ze de boeken heeft gelezen wil ze al dat de toverwereld echt bestaat, nu zit ze er middenin en gaat juist weer weg..  
Langzaam voelt DobbyFan tranen opkomen maar snel veegt ze ze weg met het laken. Ze kan altijd nog terugkomen, dus nu moet ze doorzetten ook.

Het lijkt wel alsof de middag voorbij vliegt. Professor Anderling heeft al de tijd besteedt aan het voorbereiden van de beschermingsspreuken en schilden en dingen die uitgesproken gaan worden over DobbyFan en ChingChuan. Aangezien het gevaar waarin ze beiden verkeren nou niet bepaald niets is, moeten alle spreuken zo sterk mogelijk gemaakt worden, anders zouden ze de twee meiden alleen naar hun eigen dood sturen. Als het al bijna 6:oo 's avonds is, is Anderling er zeker van dat ze alle spreuken helemaal tot het uiterste kan vormen. Snel loopt ze terug naar de ziekenzaal om de twee meiden op te halen en de spreueken te gaan uitspreken. ChingChuan zit nog steeds driftig te schrijven en DobbyFan ligt half te slapen. Ze klapt in haar handen en ChingChuan kijkt gelijk op.  
"Is het eindelijk tijd? Kunnen we eindelijk gaan?" Anderling moet lachen om haar enthousiasme, en dat ChingChuan voor het eerst vergeet engels te praten. ChingChuan bemerkt haar fout en verbetert zichzelf snel.  
"No, sorry we can't go yet, I still've got to cast the spells on the both of you, after that you must get your stuff and around 12:00 O'clock we can leave." ChingChuan klaart helemaal op, met het vooruitzicht eindelijk weg te kunnen gaan. DobbyFan is ondertussen ook wakker geworden en heeft het gesprek gevolgd.  
"well, let's go!" Anderling draait zich om, en loopt langzaam naar de deuren. ChingChuan springt uit bed en volgt haar. Ook DobbyFan kruipt onder de dekens vandaan, en staat op. Even is ze duizelig en houdt de rand van het bed stevig vast, maar dan staat alles weer stil en loopt ze(na snel een gewaad over haar hoofd te hebben getrokken) ook naar de deuren.  
Omdat iedereen in de grote zaal is om avond te eten komen ze niemand tegen en kunnen ze rustig wandelen. Als ze aankomen bij het kantoortje zijn ChingChuan en DobbyFan allebei een beetje buiten adem. Ze beginnen nu toch wel te merken dat ze de laatste tijd niet veel hebben gegeten.  
Anderling wijst aan waar ze kunnen gaan zitten, en neemt zelf tegenover hen plaats.  
"I will cast many, many spells on the both of you, all for your own protection. Before I cast a spell I will tell you what it's for and how it works. The first spell is one that.." Anderling legt de ene na de andere spreuk uit, die ze dan ook omstebeurt op de twee afvuurt. Eigenlijk snapt DobbyFan niet veel van de uitleg, omdat Anderling nogal veel onbegrijpelijke engelse termen gebruikt. ChingChuan probeert wel zo veel mogelijk te volgen, maar ook zij raakt afentoe de draad kwijt.

Anderling is al meer dan een half uur bezig, en DobbyFan begint een beetje in te dommelen. Dan hoort ze opeens een woord waar ze van opschrikt.  
"…Whith that spell we can alway see where you are, that is why it's called the Tracking spell, offcourse.. We won't always check where you are, but when you're famlys thnk that there could be smething wrong, we can always find you.." Anderling gaat verder met de uitleg, maar DobbyFan hoort het niet meer. Haar hersens draaien volle toeren. 'Altijd weten waar jullie zitten, ik wil helemaal niet dat ze altijd weten waar ik zit! Ik wil gewoon ergens heen kunnen lopen zonder dat ze gelijk in paniek raken dat ik wel eens in de problemen zou kunnen raken!' Vanbinnen neemt ze het besluit om zich zo goed mogelijk tegen de spreuk te verzetten, die mensen kunnen ook té ver gaan!  
Anderling spreekt de spreuk eerst over ChingChuan uit, die er helemaal niet mee lijkt te zitten. Dan richt ze zich op DobbyFan die zodra de spreuk op haar afkomt een soort mentaal schild om zich heen vormt. De spreuk raakt haar wel, maar heeft niet het effect dat alle andere spreuken hadden gehad, een kleine rilling waardoor ze wist dat de spreuk was geactiveert. Opgelucht ontspant ze zich weer en laat Anderling verder haar gang gaan.

Eventjes is DobbyFan een beetje bang dat Anderlin het ontdekt heeft, omdat ze helemaal verstart en DobbyFan strak aankijkt, maar als DobbyFan glashard terug kijkt, gaat Anderling vrolijk door.  
"This is the last spell that will be placed onto you two, and it's a shield that has to be activated by blood magic. As you might not know, the bloos of wizards contains much magical powers, and is therefore used in the most protective shields that had to last all the time. I would like to seal the shield with your friendship-" DobbyFan wil haar mond open doen maar wordt meteen onderbroken door professor Anderling "-Yes, I know you have a bit of a row, but I still think you like each other enough to be friends, don't you?" DobbyFan knikt langzaam, net als ChingChuan. "Well, the only thing that is required is a tiny drop of blood." ChingChuan begint enthousiast te pulken aan een los velletje aan haar vingers. "No, not that way. Here." Professor Anderling geeft een soort van zilveren naald aan ChingChuan en DobbyFan. DobbyFan bekijkt het zilveren ding argwanend, het ziet er zo raar uit, het lijkt helemaal niet op een normale naald maar het is een soort van miniatuur dolkje. "So you're telling me I've got to stick this thing into- where?" vraagt ChingChuan, precies hetzelfde wat DobbyFan ook wil weten. "Doesn't matter, I just need a drop of blood," zegt professor Anderling geruststellend.  
Voor de eerste keer wisselen ze een halfve blik uit en steken bijna tegelijk (ChingChuan aarzeld toch wel even, want ja, het is tenslotte wel een soort Toverkracht die _erg_ vreemd is) het naald-achtige geval in hun hand. DobbyFan pakt gewoon haar pink maar ChingChuan neemt gewoon een plekje dicht bij dat irritante velletje, op de zijkant van haar duim. Als ze beiden een druppel bloed hebben, geeft professor Anderling hun een soort glas achtig buisje. "Place it in the drop of blood." zegt die alleen maar, waarop ChingChuan stuntelig met het ding in haar vinger zit te porren. Maar na een poosje lukt het blijkbaar: De buisjes vullen zichzelf na een poosje met het bloed. "Oh, I know that! I read about those things a couple of times, I dunno how they were called, something with capilair..." Professor Anderling knikt. "I'm going to put these in _this_ potion, you need to take a sip ofit before we can continue." "YUCK!" roept DobbyFan met een vies gezicht uit. "Zo you say we're actually going to _drink_ our blood?" "Yes, it's only a little bit, don't worry." Opnieuw wisselen ChingChuan en DobbyFan een blik uit. Het begint ChingChuan nu ook wel te gortig te worden, ze krijgen de raarste dingen over zich uitgesproken waardoor ze zelfs elkaars bloed moeten drinken, brr! DobbyFans gevoel dat er iets niet in de haak zit wordt alleen nog maar erger bevestigd als professor Anderling hun bloed mengt, het in een potje met toversdrankgiet, schudt, en de inhoudt verdeeld over twee kleine kristallen bekertjes.  
"Proost!" zegt ChingChuan lacherig en proost jaar beker met die van DobbyFan. Met een gruwelend gezicht drinkt ze alles helemaal op en zet dan gauw het bekertje neer.  
Professor Anderling begint direct met een hele serie toverstokbewegingen, haar gezicht is vertrokken in concentratie als ze om ChingChuan en DobbuyFan heen loopt en allerlei rare dingen doet met haar toverstok. Na wat wel minstens 10 minuten lijkt te zijn, geeft ze eerst DobbyFan, daarna ChingChuan, een por met haar toverstok en lijkt het klaar te zijn. In tegenstelling tot de vorige keren lijkt er niets gebeurd te zijn, geen kleine lichtflits, geen tintelend gevoel. Maar blijkbaar schijnt het goed te zijn, want professor Anderling schiet opeens een paralitis op DobbyFan af, die tegen een onzichtbare muur afketst. "Very well, you can go. I think you'll need to pack all of your stuff, so I'll bring you to your common rooms. When you're finished, come back to the hospital wing and we'll finish this all."

ChingChuan staat een tikkeltje besluiteloos voor haar koffer. Ze heeft al haar boeken er weer in gepropt, haar gewaden en haar bezemsteel. Maar nu apssen de dingenv die ze oospronkelijk had achtergelaten er niet meer in, en ja, nu ze voor een langere tijd vertrekken is het wel nodig om alles er weer in te doen. Zoals haar half gerafelde pjama die de hele reis heeft mee gemaakt, een stapel perkament, reserveveren, inkt, podloden, een boek over Tovertheorie wat ze eerst te zwaar vond om mee te nemen, etc.etc.  
"CHINGCHUAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" hoort ze opeens iemand gillen. Elisa staat in de deuropening en kijkt bijna woedend naar ChingChuan. Maar als ze oepens twee armen om zichheen voelt, heeft ChingChuan door dat ze het aardig bedoelt en ontspant ze een beetje. "Wel, Eh, I've got to eh- Well, leave, for a few days, I'll come back soon and--" "You told that rubbish story a few weeks ago--shut up and come up with something new!" "Look, I don't know wha'ts going on, they won't tell me much, but they say it's for our safety, and some things happened and-" "All right, I know, I know-" Elisa omhelst haar weer als een gek. "They're seeking Asian people for the HP movies, don't you know?" zegt Elisa enthousiast, als ChingChuan op haar bed gaat zitten en naar haar koffer staart. "So what?" "Thought you'd wanted to know what's been going on in the Harry Potter World since you left and got missing..." "Oh, yeah, thanks!" mompelt CC een beetje verlegen.  
"But eh, well, I'm supposed to get everything in my trunk and it won't just fit..." mompelt ChingChuan verlegen, hopend dat Elisa een oplossing heeft. "Oh, I can fix that for you, it's a really easy spell--look." Elisa haalt haar toverstok uit haar zak en zwabbert er even mee, waarop het deksel van de hutkoffer dichtslaat en alles blijkbaar past." "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Astronomy class?" bedenkt ChingChuan opeens. Elisa kleurt helemaal rood en propt snel haar toverstok weg. "Yes, but I really wanted to speak with you--after that Hufflepuff incident no-one ever saw you two..." "I don't know, but eh, well, we're now really leaving,. I daresay we'll come back, so eh yeah, eh, I think I'm going to have to go to the Hospital Wing..." "Are you sure you trust Dumbledore with your life?" "What do you mean? Yes, we had a fake-dumbledore and that stuff, but--" "I'd watch out if I were you. You are quite special for the Wizarding World, the Mnister of Magic had been at Hogwarts, and other strange things have happened..." Elisa omhelst ChingChuan stevig maar staat dan snel op. "I'll join you to the Hospital wing, come on, there's no-one watching so it's okay." ChingChuan staart aarzelend op en schrikt even als Elisa haar hutkoffer met een handbeweging laat zweven. Maar dan lopen ze samen de slaapzaal uit, op weg naar de Ziekenzaal.

ls DobbyFan in de huffelpuff leerlingen kamer aankomt, is ze totaal uitgeput en gaat ze eerst op bed zitten om even op adem te komen. Als ze om zich heen kijkt heeft ze een beetje spijt dat ze heeft toegestemd. De slaapzaal is heel gezellig en ze heeft er nog geen week door kunnen brengen. Even gaat de gedachte door haar hoofd om toch te blijven, maar dan ziet ze uit het kastje de brieven van haar familie steken, en laat het plan gelijk weer varen.  
Na een paar minuten staat ze weer op, en trekt haar hutkoffer onder haar hemelbed vandaan. Met een plof laat ze hem op het bed vallen en zet de klep open. Stuk voor stuk legt ze eerst de leesboeken en daarna haar lesboeken in haar koffer, waarna haar 'dreuzel'kleren volgen. Daar bovenop komen de gewaden, en dan leg ze al het overige er nog bovenop. De stapel is aanzienlijk te hoog om de koffer met enig fatsoen te kunnen sluiten. Met een zucht haalt DobbyFan alles er weer uit, pakt het boek van spreuken en bezweringen en bladert er snel doorheen. Dan pakt ze haar toverstok mompelt een toverspreuk. De koffer blijft gewoon stil op het bed liggen, maar de inhoud groeit zienderogen. Als hij stop met veranderen stopt DobbyFan haar toverstok weer weg en begint weer opnieuw.  
Net als ze haar kleren in de koffer wil stoppen bedenkt ze zich dat ze natuurlijk niet in een gewaad kan aankomen in de dreuzelwereld. Daarom pakt een een lange zwarte broek, en een t-shirt en kleed zich snel om. Nadat ze ook een vest heeft aangetrokken(het is tenslotte al bijna winter) propt ze de rest van haar spullen in de koffer, die nu moeiteloos sluit. Omdat ze dorst heeft gekregen van het inpakken loopt ze even naar de badkamers. Als ze heeft gedronken en een blik in de spiegel werpt, kan ze overduidleijk zien dat ze de laatste dagen niks aan haar haar heeft gedaan, het ligt plat op haar hoofd, en lijkt helemaal nergens meer op. Snel loopt DobbyFan terug naar haar koffer, pakt haar borstel en gel, en gaat weer tereug. Dankzij het korte haar zitten er gelukkig geen klitten in. Met moete haalt ze de laatste gel uit de pot, en smeert het in haar haar. Met moeite gaat het een beetje overeind staan. In de tijd dat ze weg is van huis is het overduidelijk flink gegroeid, en in feite te lang voor dit kapsel. Omdat de gel er nu toch al in zit laat Dobbyfan het maar zoals het is en gaat weer terug naar de slaapzaal. na nog een laatste keer te hebben gecontroleerd of alles in haar koffer zit spreekt ze er een zweefspreuk over uit en gaat terug naar de ziekenzaal.

"Ah, there you are!" zegt professor Anderling met een wijds gebaar. DobbyFan, die al er al een tijdje blijkt te zijn, draait zich om, om ChingChuan met een zwevende koffer te zien lopen. Een ander meisje fluistert iets in haar oor, en ChingChuan glimlacht, waarna het meisje de ziekenzaal uit loopt. Op Anderlings vragende blik zegt ChingChuan: "Oh, that was just somebody of my House." Anderling kijkt even een klein beetje bezorgd, maar die uitdrukking verdwijnt direct weer. "Okay, you two are ready to leave?" DobbyFan en ChingChuan knikken. "There's only one thing we need to fix before leaving: You've got to surrender your wands." "What?" vraagt DobbyFan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "You can't mean this, what if they attack us again-" "In that case you'll be fine because all those spells we cast this afternoon will protect you." "So what? We can't defend ourselves, we can only 'do' some protective magic- d'you think that will keep dark wizards away from us?" zegt ChingChuan verontwaardigd. Professor Anderling zucht en steekt haar beide handen uit. "Just give me your wands, we won't break them, we'll just keep them save until je come back to Hogwarts." ChingChuan pakt als eerste haar toverstok, maar houdt hem met twee handen, aan het begin en aan het einde vast. Dan mompelt ze iets onverstaanbaars en de toverstok begint zacht te gloeien. "Okay, here you are." zegt ze dan met een zucht, en geeft het donkere stokje aan professor Anderling, die het meteen in haar zak doet. Dan draait zr zich naar DobbyFan, die nog steeds met een verontwaardigde blik naar Professor Anderling staart. "Okay, okay, okay, but don't think I agree with your opinion." zegt ze nogal bozig en duwt haar stok in Anderlings handen.  
"Great, that's fixed. You'll be travelling by Floo, your hostfamilies will be meeting you after you've arrived. ChingChuan, you've got to floo to Diagon Alley and DobbyFan, you are Flooing to Platform 9 3/4. Here's the Floo powder, you're on your own now." Professor Anderling geeft hen beiden een zakje waar blijkbaar Brandstof in zit. "The fireplace is located in the Entrance Hall, spo you won't have trouble finding it." "Okay, that's all right, but eh, what do we do in case something get really wrong?" "You just have to get back to Hogwarts, but I don't think anything like an attack by Dark Wizards could happen while you're staying with your hostfamilies." zegt Anderling kortaf, en gebaart naar de deur. De twee meiden zeulen hun koffers maar achter zich aan en verlaten de ziekenzaal. Het is eigenlijk best irritant zo zonder toverstokken, want nu moeten ze hun eigen koffers achter zich aan slepen. Zweven is toch véé makkelijker...  
Professor Anderling loopt--tot hun grote verbazing-- niet eens mee.


	41. Back Among the Muggles Again Part I

**A/N: **Zo, het is al wel weer een tijdje geleden…Ik ben gebanned vanaf HPO, dus we hebben een half jaar niet meer geschreven. Vandaar hier een "Part ONE" zodat iedereen toch wat te lezen heeft. Review alsjeblieft!

Hoofdstuk 41: Back among the Muggles again PART ONE 

"DF, snap jij dit nog?" vraagt ChingChuan verbaasd aan haar vriendin. "Nee, hoezo? Waarom loopt ze nu opeens niet mee, waarom zegt ze eigenlijk dat we het allemaal zelf mogen uitzoeken?" "En dat terwijl ze ons willen beschermen--bah!" mompelt ChingChuan bozig. "Ze zullen hun redenen wel hebben," DobbyFan rolt met haar ogen, "Maar ja, ik vind dit echt vreemd. Vooral dat toverstok inlever gebeuren!" "Het lijkt wel Umbridge ofzo! Vertrouwen ze ons dan niet?" zuchtv ChingChuan/ "Wacht, ik heb het! Op die stokken zit waarschijnlijk een Tracking spell van het Ministerie!" "Hoebedoel je? Oh ja, _zo_!" "Dus ja, dan zou alles voor niets zijn--maar toch vind ik het lullig. Hoe moeten we onszelf verdedigen dan?" DobbyFan kijkt bezorgd naar ChingChuan."Met onze oude stokken misschien?" merkt ChingChuan op. "Nouja... Die stokken passen wel het beste bij ons omdat wij ze helemaal zelf gemaakt hebben, maar ja, toch..."   
De inkomstzaal--zoal's ChingChuan het noemt-- is niet ver lopen, en de haard die daar zou moeten zijn is al helemaal niet te missen: Het stenen gat is zo groot dat je er minstens 5 personen van Hagrids formaat in zou kunnen proppen. "Ga jij eerst?" zegt ChingChuan smekend. "Eh, oke, goed plan, laat ik eens gaan uitvissen hoe het werkt." DobbyFan loopt resoluut naar voren en zet haar hutkoffer in de haard. Ze houdt hem stevig vast terwijl ze de volledige inhoud van het zakje in de haard gooit. Groene vlammen rijzen meteen al op, en DobbyFan roept heel hard: "PLATFORM NINE-THREE-QUARTERS!" met een accent waar ChingChuan van moet rillen. Meteen klinkt er een soort "whoosh" geluid en is DobbyFan verdwenen.

"En nu ben ik weer gezellig in mijn eentje!" mompelt ChingChuan en zeult haar koffer mee de haard in. Ook zij gooit de hele inhoud van het zakje in de haard. _Goed op de uitspraak letten, niet wéér in de verdonkeremaansteeg landen!_ "DIAGON ALLEY!" gilt ze dan, met de beste uitspraak die ze voor elkaar kan krijgen. En jahoor, er klinkt weer een geluid alsof de wind keihard door het gebouw raast en ChingChuan voelt dat de bodem van de haard als het ware open gaat en ze daar doorheen valt. De vallende sensatie is eigenlijk dood eng, en ze is dan oo kerg blij als ze op een harde vloer valt. Te oordelen aan de bar die in de ruimte staat, zal het wel de Lekke Ketel zijn. Een grote ketel waaruit een straaltje water druppelt is daar van het definitieve bewijs.  
"Ze zouden op Diagon Alley zijn, maar ik vermoed daar _buiten_... " ChingChuan sleept haar hutkofer mee en zoekt de uitgang naar de Dreuzelwereld. Een klein bordje met "Muggle street" wijst haar de weg, die door een gangetje gaat en dan door een soort van hal. Een grote deur met "WARNING: It's prohibied to use magic against Muggles" is blijkbaar de deur naar de Dreuzelstraat die er achter moet liggen. Met wat moeite krijgt ChingChuan hem open, schuift haar koffer snel naar buiten en knalt de deur achter zich dicht.

Een man en een vrouw staan een beetje verdwaald rond te kijken, alsof ze op iemand staan te wachten. Aangezien er geen station of wat dan ook is, denkt ChingChuan dat ze wel op haar staan te wachten. Na een klein beetje aarzelen loopt ChingChuan op ze af. Het is eigenlijk al wel tamelijk donker, en ze moet er niet aandenken dat ze misschien wel een stel misdadigers zou aanspreken, maar ja, het moet nou eenmaal maar. "Eh, Hi," mompelt ze tegen de vrouw die meteen haar richting uit staart. "You're ChingChuan, aren't you?" vraagt de vrouw vriendelijk. "Yes, I am." antwoordt ChingChuan meteen. "I'm Connie Neal," zegt de vrouw en geeft ChingChuan een hand. "Don't leave me out!" zegt de man grijnzend en stelt zich voor. "I'm Richard Neal." zegt de man vriendelijk, en schudt ChingChuan's hand zo hard dat ze bijna over de straat vliegt.  
Er ontstaat een kort gesprekje waarin de twee Neals ChingChuan volledig bombarderen met vragen over vanalles en nogwat, waaronder waar ze naar school ging, hoe het leven was in Nederland enzovoorts. "Our car is over there--I'll take that trunk for you," zegt Richard terwijl hij meteen de daad bij het woord voegt. Connie slaat haar arm om ChingChuan heen en samen lopen ze naar de auto, die behoorlijk groot lijkt te zijn. ChingChuan voelt zich eigenlijk een klein beetje onprettig, want ja, iemand die zomaar een arm om haar heen slaat, maar ze laat het maar toe en laat zich zo naar de auto dirigeren.   
Als ze allemaal in de auto zitten, Richard rijdt, begint Connie over de meer serieuze zaken. "We, Richard and I, know you're a witch." ChingChuan verstijfd, maar Connie legt haar met een geruststellende blik het zwijgen op. "We're also Christians, but w don't convict you of being a devil worshipper or whatever. We know you are in danger, and we want to help you. That's all." Richard neemt het woord over. "The Ministry of Msgic contacted us a while ago, because we've got some experience with parents complaining their (muggleborn) child wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts because it would be against the Bible." "Okay..." mompelt ChingChuan. "So eh, while I'm staying at your place, what do I have to do?" "How do you mean?" "Well, I couldn't possibly spend all days making Hogwarts homework and those things..." "We've got a computer--" ChingChuan kijkt meteen al een stuk blijker-- "And we've got two sons who'll be gratefull to teach you a few things you should have learned in the time you wasn't at school." "Yeah, that would be great!" zegt ChingChuan.  
De drie verzinken in een diepe stilte terwijl ze door Londen rijden. ChingChuan probeert alles snel op een rijtje te zetten, het zijn dus blijkbaar christenen die van de Toverwereld afweten, en ze schijnen twee zoons te hebben. Maar ja, eigenlijk kent ze ze helemaal niet zo heel goed. Daarom besluit ChingChuan om ook zelf maar eens wat vragen te stellen. "What are your sons exactly like?" begint ze. "Oh, I don't know, they're 16 and 12 so they're nearly of your age.. Edmund, the eldest, also likes Harry Potter but John cares more about football." ChingChuan grijnst. "I don't think he'll believe me when I say I'm a Harry-Potter-like Witch... Do they know about it, actually?" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I haven't told them because they surely wouldn't be able to keep the secret, so I recommend you don't tell them." zegt Connie. ChingChuan knikt. "I haven't really got any questions anymore... Can't you just tell something about yourselves? I mean, I don't know you at all..."   
Het blijkt dat Connie en Richard beiden werken voor de één of andere Christelijke organisatie en ERG actief zijn in de kerk-- Naar ChingChuan's idee een soort van modelchristenen, want zelfs de mensen in _haar_ kerk deden nog niet zo veel. Richard is een 1 of ander soort van dominee achtig type, ChingChuan houdt het maar op wat zij als Dienstleider kent, en Connie doet wat zij de zangleiding zou noemen. Het echtpaar is ook nog eens oudste--iets wat ChingChuan zich nou eigenlijk niet kan voorstellen. Maar hetgeen waar ChingChuan nog het meest blij om is, is dat ze lid zijn van een Evangelische kerk, of in ieder geval iets wat er op lijkt, dus ja, het zal dan wel ongeveer als thuis zijn, hopelijk.  
Connie en Richard hebben een tamelijk groot huis ergens in een stadje buiten Londen. De wijk waarin ze wonen is behoorlijk rustig, er gebeurt eigenlijk niet zo heel veel, dus ja, ChingChuan stemt volledig met hen in dat het een prima plek is om een beetje een soort van 'time out' van de Toverwereld te nemen.  
Ricghard parkeert de auto in de carport die bij het huis hoort, en ze lopen met z'n drieeën naar het huis. Het is echt al tamelijk laat, het is al bijna 11 uur. "Welkom in our home!" zegt Connie met een omhelzing als ze voor de deur staan. "I hope you'll have a great time here." zegt Richard en hij opent de deur van het huis.

Als DobbyFan in de enorme haard stapt moet ze denken aan harry Potter in het tweede boek, en aan de ,manier hoe hij in de verkeerde haard uitkwam. Om het rsico slechts half te verdwijnen te vermijden gooit ze het gehele zakje leeg, en zegt dan, op een zo engels en on-amerikaans mogelijke manier op haar beste engels "PLATFORM NINE-AND-THREE-QUARTERS!"   
Vrijwel direct begint alles te draaien en knijpt ze haar ogen dicht. Na een paar seconden is het draaerige gevoel opeens weg, en komt ze hard op haar voeten terecht, en ze hoort haar koffer ook met een klap neerkomen. Vlug opent ze haar ogen en ziet dat ze zich op een nagenoeg verlaten station bevindt. Terwijl ze haar koffer optilt en een paar passen doet kijkt ze om zich heen. Het station verschilt niet veel van dat in de film, het is alleen een stuk groter. In een hokje aan het uiteinde van het perron ziet ze een conductuer onderuit gezakt zitten met de pet over zijn ogen, hij ziet eruit alof hij slaapt. Voor de rest is het perron verlaten. Dobbyfan loopt weer verder en ziet een uithangbordje bij een hekje tussen twee bogen in hangen met 'Exit' erop. DobbyFan begrijpt dat dit de doorgang naar de dreuzelwereld moet zijn.  
Zacht lopend, om de conducteur niet te wekken, loopt ze naar het hek. Even staat ze twijfelachtig voor het hek. Dan duwt ze er zachtjes tegenaan met haar arm, en voelt geen weerstand. Na nog een paar tellen wijfelend stil te staan haalt ze diep adem en stapt er snel doorheen, haar koffer meetrekkend.  
Als ze op het anderre perron aankomt is de drukte daar even wennen, na de verlatenheid van perron 9 3/4. Ook nu kijkt het perron af. Zo te zien is de echte spits nu al verdwenen, maar toch is het nog aardig vol. terwijl ze zo rond staat te kijken beseft Dobbyfan dat ze eigenlijk helemaal niks weet van de mensen waar ze heen gaat, hoe ze eruit zien, hoe de famile in elkaar zit, helemaal niks. Besluitloos staat ze naast haar koffer, want ze weet helemaal niet waar ze heen moet gaan. Tenslotte gaat ze maar weer lopen en eindigt zo op een plein vóór King's Cross Station. Ook daar is het druk en ziet SDobbyFan niks waarvan ze denkt dat het voor haar zou kunnen zijn. Tenslotte legt ze haar hutkoffer plat neer en gaat er ineengedoken op zitten, want het is best wel koud in alleen een t-shirt en een dun vest. Sommige mensen kijken verbaasd naar haar om, maar gaan dan snel weer verder met hun bezigheden. Als er na een kwartiertje nog niks is gebeurt staat DobbyFan maar weer op en gaat een beetje rondjes lopen, om een beetje warm te worden. DobbyFan begint haarzelf steeds dommer te vinden omdat ze al haar Floopowder al op heeft gebrukt, nu kán ze niet eens meer terugkeren naar Zweinstein.  
Net als ze wanhopig begint te worden lopen er twee mensen op haar af. Het zijn een man en een vrouw, de man met nette schoenen, een nette broek en een lange jas. De vrouw in een rok tot aan haar enkels en met een jas met een bontkraag, iets waar DobbyFan een super grote hekel aan heeft, mensen de bont dragen. De man stopt vlak voor haar neus.  
"Are you Tessa Ferwerda?"vraagt hij, en DobbyFan vind het niet erg vrlijk klinken.  
"Yes" zegt ze een beetje verbaasd. De man knikt kort.  
"Good, I am Gregory McMillan and this is my wife Andrea McMillan, you can call us Mister and Mrs. McMillan. We heard there would be a kid here, that foster parent accompanist already told that you would be alone too. Come on, we have not got all evening." Uit deze woorden berijpt Dobbyfan gelijk dat deze mensen **niet** op de hoogte zijn van haar magische krachten, en blijkbaar ook niet dat ze uit nederland komt, gezien de woordkeus van de man. Hij heeft ondertussen haar hutkoffer opgepakt en loopt door de massa heen. DobbyFan volgt snel, nog te beduusd om wat te zeggen. Nadat ze een paar honderd meter hebben gelopen komen ze bij een grote parkeer garage, en lopen ze naar een grote zwarte auto. Met een simpele druk op de sleutel afstandbediening hgaat de achterklep open en legt meneer MacMillan de hutkoffer in de overmaatse kofferbak. Ondertussen is mebvrouw MacMillan naar de zijdeur gelopen en houdt die voor DobbyFan open. Ze stapt in en terwijl de deur achter haar weer dichtgaat merkt ze tot haar genoegen dat het lekker warm is in de auto. Terwijl ze haar riem vastgespt stappen haar gastouders ook in en al snel loopt de moor en rijdt meneer Macmillan de garage uit. DobbyFan kijkt door het raam naar buiten en ziet London aan haar voorbij trekken. Ondertussen denkt ze na over de eerste indrukken die ze op heeft gedaan. Eigenlijk vallen de twee mensen haar tegen, ze had gehoopt op gezellige, sociale mensen, maar deze twee lijken dar wel het tegenovergestelde van.  
In de Auto heerst zo'n stilte dat Dobbyfan maar besluit om wat vragen te stellen.  
"Mrs. mcMillan, do you have any kids yourself?" Nog voordat mevrouw McMillan ook maar iets kan zeggen draait haar man zich om.  
"No talking while 'm driving, I need to concentrate!" Verbaasd houdt Dobbyfan haar mond en gaat maar weer nar buiten staren.

Haar eerste indruk van deze mensen is niet bepaald goed geweest, maar ja, om nou direct helemaal te flippen op een paar zinnen die ze hebben uitgewisseld... Met een zucht laat DobbyFan zich achter op de bank zakken en hangt lekker onder uit terwijl ze voor zict uit staart. Hoe zou ChingChuan het nu hebben? Hopelijk had ze het een beetje goed getroffen met haar Christenen, anders zou ze net zo'n scenario krijgen als waar ze voor was weggevlucht...

"Okay, it's very late now and the boys are in the middle of an test week, so they've alrady gone off to bed. I'll show you some of our house, but I think you'll be able to wait until tomorrow, don't you?" ChingChuan knikt. Connie wijst haar waar ze haar koffer kan neer planten en loopt dan zachtjes een trap op. "I guessed you wouldn't like to sleep on a BIG attic, so Edmund had to move to the attic instead--No, don't apologize, he asked for it himself-- but now you can have his room. He left a few Harry Potter posters, I hope you like them!" ChingChuan, die thuis alleen een klein postertje van Zweinstein had, kijkt verrukt naar de enorme poster van Harry Potter deel 5 die op de deur hangt. Als ze de deur opent valt haar mond bijna naar beneden van verbazing. Aan het plafond hangt een hele grote poster van de film van HP 1 en aan de muur van de kamer hangen verschillende kleinere posters. "This is great!" roept ChingChuan blij uit. "I thought you'd like it," glimlacht Connie. Ze wijst naar het bed. "I'm sure that'll suit you, so I'll leave you alone for now, if you need anything you can wake us at any time. Okay?" ChingChuan knikt en Connie omhelst haar weer, waardoor ChingChuan zich een beetje ongemakkelijk gaat voelen, maar ook nu laat ze het gewoon toe. Een harde klop op de deur onderbreekt hun 'onderonsje.' "Here's your trunk!" zegt Richard joviaal en zegt hem heel voorzichtig op de grond. "If you wish, you can start unpacking right now, but I don't think you want to do that's it's nearly 12 ó clock."

Richard en Connie verlaten de kamer en ChingChuan zit op dr bed en staart naar alles. Hier zit ze dan, tussen de Dreuzels. _Ja oke, nu moet ik niet denigrerend gaan doen, maar het zijn Dreuzels, of niet soms?_ De kamer is behoorlijk groot, naast de deur staat een bureau met een plank er boven. Een wasbak siert de linkermuur, en een boekenkast waar al haar zweinsteinboeken vast wel in zouden kunnen staan staart er recht tegenover-- Een kamer waar ze vast wel een paar maanden zou kunnen overleven. Maar ja, maanden... Het zou zo enorm lang duren voordat ze de toverwereld weer zag... Ja oke, de laatte tijd was ze nogal erg anti, maar ja, dat komt ook gewoon door al diestress en onzin en rotgedoetjes... Maar ja...  
Resoluut sjort ChingChuan het deksel van haar hutkoffer open en zoekt naar een pyjama. Ze heeft eigenlijk geen goede pyjama behalve van dat blauwe geval waarin ze toen naar DF vluchtte, maar ja, misschien krijgt ze wel de gelegenheid om eens een nieuwe pyjama te kopen? Daarna haalt ze een groot gelig boek uit haar koffer wat "A Journey Through Magic" heet. Ze had het de vorige keer achtergelaten op school omdat het zo'n enorm dik boek van wel minstens 2000 bladzijden was, maar ja, ze wil het toch eens doorlezen. Als ze anti toverwereld gaat worden, moet ze eerst ook maar eens weten hoe dat allemaal in elkaar zit...  
Als ChingChuan zich heeft uitgekleed en in bed is gaan liggen, hoort ze opeens een vreemd geluid. Ze had zich nét lekker geïnstalleerd op het bed, nu dít weer. Het geluid blijkt uit haar hutkoffer te komen, en jawel hoor, ze ziet dat haar bezem als een gek aan het trillen is. _Maar ja, wat kan ik hier dan aan doen?_ denkt ze vertwijfelt. Na een poosje nadenken besluit ze om de Monsterlijke Monsterboek methode te doen: Ze pakt een gewaad en wikkelt het stevig om de bezem heen, zodat het in ieder geval geen irritante geluiden meer maakt. Daarna gooit ze er een wintermantel overheen, en legt daarop alle boeken. Af en toe hoort ze nog wel wat gekraak, maar dat irritante zoemende geluid is tenminste weg.  
Met een zucht gaat ChingChuan weer in bed liggen en leest fijn verder in het boek. Het is heel anders dan de boeken die ze tot nu toe had gelezen, want het gaat veel dieper op het toveren in. Maar uiteindelijk vallen haar ogen bijnadicht, en moet ze het boek met tegenzin wegleggen. Vlak voor ze het nachtlampje uitknipt, denkt ze nog even aan DF. _Hopelijk heeft die ook een goede familie gevonden..._.

Professor Anderling liep direct naar de Haard in de Ziekenzaal. Ze had de twee meiden expres de haard in de Entrance Hall gewezen, zodat zij ruim voldoende tijd had om bij Albus te komen. Want ja, de oude man had de vreemde gewoonte aangenomen om te controleren wanneer er iemand zou Floo-en, en ja, vandaag zou zij dat koste wat kost moeten voorkomen. Dit deel van haar plan was het enige waar ze echt bang voor was, ze hoopte met heel haar hart dat het zou lukken, maar ja, waarschijnlijk zou ze diep in de problemen raken. zij was niet echt een goede leugenaar, en Albus had EN veel mensenkennis, EN Legilimency.

"Albus?" Nog voor dat hij een antwoord zou kunnen geven, opende professor Anderling de deur. "Albus, I need you, a student has sent in some _strange_ homework, I don't really trust it." Nu kwam het er op aan, ze moest nu stug blijven volhouden. "What's the matter?" Anderling viste een stuk perkament uit de diepten van haar gewaad. Ze had het bijna helemaal zéf gemaakt, een leerling die strafwerk had, had het allemaal over moeten schrijven. "Look. This student has been trying to do Dark Arts, isn't that obvious?" Het essay ging over hoe je Transfiguraties het beste kon gebruiken om te martelen. "I assigned them an essay on ethics in Transfiguration, and look what I've got!" Albus trekt het stuk papier naar zich toe en leest het langzaam. Achter hem begint zijn Floo Detector, waarmee hij controleert wie waar naar toe gaat via de Floo, te zoemen, maar hij merkt niet. Als het zoemen ophoudt slaakt Anderling een diepe zucht. Nog 1 te gaan. "Don't you think I should do something aginst this? Maybe he's going to cooperate with the Dark Lord!" De Floo Detector begint voor de tweede keer te zoemen. Albus wil zich omdraaien, maar Anderling vist nog iets uit haar zak. "Oh my, please ignore that Floothing of yours for once! I found this quill in his possession." De zwarte veer die nu prijkt op het bureau van Albus Perkamentus was écht van die leerling, daarvoor had ze hem ook strafwerk gegeven. "Oh." zegt Albus langzaam en neemt het allemaal in zich op. Het zoemen van de Floo detector neemt weer af, en even voelt Anderling zich extreem blij. De twee meiden zijn zonder problemen uit Zweinstein gekomen! Maar ja, nu moet ze Albus nog afschudden. "I'll have a look over these ones." zegt Albus dan. Opnieuw is Anderling erg blij; ze hoefde niet eens moeite te doen!

Als ze uiteindelijk uit Albus' kantoortje loopt, kan ze wel bijna dansen van geluk. Albus heeft helemaal niets noppes nul doorgehad, de meiden zijn nu waarschijnlijk bij hun families, veilig en wel: Haar dag kan niet meer stuk.

Vanachter het raampje ziet DobbyFan honderden autolichten voorbij trekken. Ze zijn nu al een aardige tijd onderweg, en DobbyFan voelt dat het pepperdrankje van mevrouw Plijster begint uit te werken. Na een paar minuutjes slaat Meneer McMillan af, en rijden ze via een dreef een woonwijk in. In de wijk staan allemaal lostaande huizen, maar zijn bijna geen tuinen te zien. De tweede straat slaan ze rechtsaf, en meneer McMillan rijdt de auto in een soepele beweging de parkeerplaats op, waarna hij de motor uitschakelt.  
"So, we are finally home. It is already very late, so Mrs. MacMillan will show you to your room immedeately. I will your suitcase out of the car, and than you can carry it to your room yourself, I have some othet iportant things to do." Hij stapt uit de auto, net als zijn vrouw. Snel gespt Dobbyfan haar riem weer los en stapt ook uit. Dobbyfan ziet dat er aan het einde van de straat waarin 'haar' huis staat een klein speeltuntje is met een wipwap en een schommel. Voor de rest staan er in de hele straat maar 2 kleine bomen, en is er verder niks groens te bekennen. Ook in de meeste voortuintjes zijn tegels of kiezels neergelegd in plaats van een beetje gras of een leuke plant.  
Meneer McMillan heeft ondertussen haar hutkoffer uit de kofferbak gehaald en geeft hem aan DobbyFan. Dan gaat hij de anderen voor naar het derde huis van de hoek. Tot DobbyFan's opluchting ziet ze een pot met een struik bij de voordeur staan. _Gelukkig hebben ze tenminste nog een béétje gevoel voor gezelligheid_ denkt DobbyFan, terwijl de deur wordt opengemaakt. Ze volgt de twee naar binnen en ziet een ruime, supernette hal. Alles is wit of zwart, en de vloer is gelegd met witte marmer achtige stenen. Op de gang komen vijf deuren uit, en meneer McMillan opent er gelijk eentje. Het blijkt een ingebouwde kast te zijn. Hij hangt bijna helemaal vol met jassen die blijkbaar van mevrouw McMillan zijn, en meerdere hebben een bontkraag of bontranden aan de onderkant. Dobbyfan's afkeer voor de mensen begint steeds meer te groeien, maar ze houdt zich in.  
Meneer en mevrouw McMillan hangen allebei hun jas op, en meneer McMillan verdwijnt door een van de vijf deuren. Mevrouw McMillan loopt naar de deur helemaal aan het eind van de hal. DobbyFan volgt haar, en merkt dat er achter de deur een trap is. Achter mevrouw McMillan aan beklimt ze de trap en komt daar op een overloop die precies even groot is als de hal, en ook precies evenwijdig daaraan loopt.  
"This door here" Mevrouw McMillan wijst op de eerste deur rechts"Leads to the bathroom that you can use, This door"ze wijst op de eerste links" Leads to the bathroom of Mr MacMillan and me." Ze loopt een paar meter verder, opent de tweede deur rechts, en gaat naar binnen. DobbyFan volgt en komt uit in een niet al te grote kamer.  
"This will be your room, you can put al your stuff in that closet, and your clothes in that wardrobe"Ze wees op een tweede kast. "well, I will leave you alone now. You can take shower if you want. I will see you tomorrow.

"ChingChuan? It's time to wake up!" Iemand staat als een gek op de deur te bonken waardoor ChingChuan zich een ongeluk schrikt. "Yeah, wait a sec-- I'm coming-- Is that you, Connie?" roept ChingChuan slaperigen slaat de dekens van haar af. "Yes, it's me, what's up?" De deur van de kamer gaat open en Connie komt binnen. "I've got two questions: What do I have to wear, I've only got robes and a few Mu- regular things, and two: My broom did something weird last night, do you know how to fix it?" Connie kijkt even bedenkelijk. "We could go shopping today, it's saturday, until then you can wear your robes if you like to do so. Ask Richard about the broom, I don't know anything about such things." Connie loopt de kamer weer uit en ChingChuan besluit om nu haar hele koffer maar uit te ruimen.   
De boeken belanden allemaal in de mooie kast die daarvoor gemaakt is, alle kleren worden simpelweg in de kledingkast gepropt en het schrijfmateriaal vindt een plaatsje in het bureau. ChingChuan stopt haar bezem maar ergens in de kledingkast, want het maakt nog steeds een zacht zoemend geluid. Ze besluit om de paar dingen van thuis (niets bijzonders, eigenlijk, nouja, haar TCG kaarten...) maar op de plank boven het bureau te leggen want eigenlijk is er verder weinig ruimte voor. De Essays over HP vs. de bijbel kunnen nergens meer bij dus worden ze maar bij op het nachtkastje gepropt, zo kan het tenslotte ook.  
Als alles eindelijk op de goede plek ligt en de hele hutkoffer leeg is kleedt ChingChuan zich snel aan (een gewaad waar het Zweinsteinlogo binnen no-time vanaf is gehaald met de broek en het T-shirt van gisteren; ze zijn eigenlijk best wel smerig, zo langzamerhand, maar verder heeft ze niets, en ze kan moeilijk in haar Galagewaad rond gaan rennen). en gaat daarna naar beneden.  
"Hi! Who're you?" zegt een lange slungelige jongen. Bij het zien van haar lange gewaad kijkt hij haar even vreemd aan, waardoor ChingChuan zich ongemakkelijk gaat voelen, het doet haar namelijk aan iets denken. "I'm ChingChuan Chiu, and I'm supposed to stay here for a while," mompelt ChingChuan een tikkeltje chagarijnig. "Eh, where am I supposed to go to?" vraagt ze er direct achteraan. "You mean the dining room? It's here." De jongen opent een deur en gaat de kamer binnen, direct gevold door ChingChuan. Een rijkelijk gevulde tafel staat op hen te wachten, het hele gezin Neal zit al aan tafel. Vooral Richard kijkt raar op door haar gewaad, maar ChingChuan probert het te negeren. "Ah, there you are, I was already afraid you'd be lost in our house," zegt Richard met een grijns als ChingChuan zich geinstalleerd heeft op een stoel. Hij spreekt een kort gebed uit waarna iedereen aanvalt op het eten. ChingChuan laadt haar hele bord vol met gebakken spek met bonen, eet daarna twee stukken toast met sardines met tomatensaus en spoelt alles weg met twee koppen thee zonder melk en zonder suiker. De Neals staren haar vreemd aan, omdat ze tamelijk snel en toch zonder veel geknoei of smakken eet. Er onstaat dan ook een tamelijk vervelend moment voor ChingChuan als zij al helemaal klaar is met eten en ze maar wat met dr bestek gaat rommelen tot de rest klaar is. "So, I can see you liked our breakfast. I was a little bit afraid you wouldn't like it because Dutchmen are used to eat bread for breakfast." "At home I always cooked rice or I warmed-up, eh I ate the left-overs of the last evening." zegt ChingChuan met een klein glimlachje terwijl de twee jongens haar aankijken. "Edmund, John, don't stare like that at here, you could think about introducing yourselves instead." De lange en slungelige jongen steekt zijn hand uit die ChingChuan aarzelend aanpakt. "I'm Edmund, Harry Potter Freak- you'd better call it MuggleNet Freak," waarop ChingChuan zegt "As you'll now already, I'm ChingChuan, or CC or Ching but don't dare you calling me Shin Chan because I'm allergic to that, and I'm HPO-Freak. Pleased to meet you." Edmund kijkt een beetje vreemd op van ChingChuan's oer-Nederlandse uitspraak van het woord HPO, maar zegt verder niets. De tweede zoon van de Neals, een veel meer gezette jongen, het lijkt in ieder geval alsof hij vet aan zijn botten heeft, stelt zich ook snel voor. "I'm John and I don't freak anything." Hierdoor schieten zowel Connie en ChingChuan in de lach, en het duurt even voor iedereen weer een beetje fatsoenlijk op zijn stoel zit. De maaltijd wordt afgesloten met bijbellezen waar ChingChuan geen hout van snapt tot ze het woord "Onesimus" hoort.  
Als in een reflex ruimt ChingChuan meteen de borden en het bestek op en brengt ze naar de keuken die er vlakbij ligt, voor iemand haar ook maar iets zegt. "Oh, that's great, I wouldn't have expected you'd have to do the dishes at Hogwarts," fluistert Connie in ChingChuan's oor als zij de schalen waar eerst spek en bonen op lagen begint voor te spoelen. "No, we didn't have to do anything, but I'm still used to do the dishes" zegt ChingChuan zacht terwijl ze de borden aan Connie geeft. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes so if you want to take something with you, take it quickly." zegt Richard vanuit de gang. ChingChuan schiet nog even snel Connie aan. "I haven't got money except for some Galleons, everything is spent on our trip to England, I dunno wether they told you or not, but eh, maybe I could borrow some money?" ChinChuan kleurt direct rood, want eigenlijk is het helemaal tegen haar eergevoel in om zoiets aan een wildvreemde te vragen, maar 't moet nou eenmaal. "Oh, dear, were you really expecting you would have to pay for everything? We are a _host_family, and we usually take good care of our guests." zegt Connie met een glimlach, waardoor ChingChuan meteen helemaal opgelucht is.  
Ze gaat nog even snel haar wintergewaad van de bezem af halen (nu moet haar tweede Zweinstein gewaad het trillende ding ontgelden) zodat ze die aan kan doen en dan zijn ze allemaal klaar om te vertrekken.

"Why do you wear these robes, actually?" vraagt Richard als ze naar het winkelcentrum rijden. Edmund en John zijn beiden meegegaan omdat ze ook nog iets vaags, ChingChuan verstond er niet veel van maar had wel door dat het om computerspelletjes ging, moesten kopen. "Eh, I don't have anything else to wear, you know..." Connie schiet Ching snel te hulp. "You know she fled from home because she's a HP-fan, and well, she just came home from a Harry Potter Meeting so she hasn't got anything else beside these robes. Ching, you don't mind me telling this, do you?" ChingChuan schudt haar hoofd. "you did a nice job, I keep asking my mother to make me a Hogwarts robe but she doesn't want!" "I made this one myself, hid it from my parents etc." zegt ChingChuan. "It isn't tpp difficult, I could teach you if you want." "Oh no, I can't sew anything!" zegt Edmund en helft zijn handen al op in een verdedigend gebaar.   
Als ze in het winkelcentrum zijn aangekomen, besluiten ze om op te splitsen. Richard en de jongens gaan hun spelletje of iets dergelijks halen en ChingChuan en Connie gaan kleding shoppen.  
Connie sleurt ChingChuan meteen de allereerste kleding zaak binnen en bombardeert haar met vragen over welke kleding ze leuk vindt. ChingChuan antwoordt met een heleboel knorren, 'yeah-s' en 'noooooo' en uiteindelijk komen ze dan met een halve nieuwe gaderobe voor ChingChuan de winkel uit. Het had hun minstens 1 uur gekost om 4 broeken en 6 bijpassende bovenstukken te vinden, want ja, ChinfChuan is nou eenmaal niet de meest modieuze persoon op aarde. Maar ja, nu heeft ze in ieder geval een hele stapel verse kleding die ook prima bij haar gewaad staat, want ja, ook al heeft ze nu nieuwe kleding, ze weigert gewoon het gewaad uit te doen omdat ze het eigenlijk wel geinig vindt, rondwandelen in een gewaad door een Dreuzel stad.

"Did you get your computergame?" vraagt ChingChuan aan John, die vrolijk rondparadeert met een plastic zak. "Yup!" zegt hij, even vrolijk als hij eruit ziet. Na wat doorvragen komt ze tot de ontdekking dat het blijkbaar een soort van race-spel-schietspel achtig idee is: niet bepaald iets wat ChingChuan nou leuk vindt.  
De Neals lopen nog wat door de stad heen, kopen een hotdog (waar ChingChuan helemaal weg van is) maar gaan daarna weer naar huis, van Edmund moet voor een of ander soort examen geval leren, en Richard moest blijkbaar nog iets in de tuin doen.  
De rit terug naar huis duurt niet al te lang, en ChingChuan zit dan ook binnen 30 minuten met een gelukzalig gezicht op haar kamer naar al haar boeken en spullen en nieuwgekochte kleding te staren .

Als Mevrouw McMillan de kamer uit is ploft Dobbyfan neer op het bed en kijkt om haar heen. Ook deze kamer is voor het grootste deel zwart wit. op de vloer ligt een geblokt vloerkleed, het bed is helemaal wit, net als het dekbed en het kussen. Alleen de kasten zijn gewoon houtkleur, net als het bureaublad. Aan de muur hangt een niet al te grote jaarkalender met wilde bloemen op het plaatje. Voor het raam, dat recht tegenover de deur zit, hangt een zwart gordijn. Nog even kijkt Dobbyfan in het rond, en dan legt ze haar hutkoffer op het bed. Omdat ze uiteraard niet al haar boeken rond kan laten slineren tussen de dreuzels gaat ze op zoek naar een schuiltplaats. Alles lijkt helaas helemaal open te zijn, en dus gaat ze eerst maar haar kleding in de kast doen. Ook haar galagewaad komt in de kast te hangen, omdat het ook met een beetje fantasie kan doorgaan voor een jurk. Haar TCG kaarten, woordenboeken en Harry Potter boeken gaan in de boekenkast. Onderin haar koffer komt Dobbyfan haar zelfgemaakte toverstok tegen. Snel stopt ze hem onder haar kussen.  
Terwijl ze de laatste spullen uit haar koffer haalt krijgt ze opeens een idee waar ze haar zweinstein spullen moet laten. Zachtjes haalt ze de matras van haar bed, en tilt de lattenbodem ook weg. In haar bed is een zee van ruimte, waar ze al haar spullen die ze verborgen wilt houden makkeljk en geordend in kwijt kan. Snel legt ze al haar boeken in nette stapels neer, en haar gewaden volgen.  
Daarna legt ze snel de lattenbodem en met matras weer terug en pakt dan uit de kast haar pyama en schoon ondergoed. Snel glipt ze de gang door naar 'haar' badkamer. Als ze binnenkomt ziet ze dat het een ruime badkamer is, met een douchecabine, een toilet en een wastafel met grote spiegel erachter en kastjes eromheen. Als ze een van de kastjes opent ziet ze dat er handdoeken en washandjes in liggen. In een ander kastje liggen zeep, shampoo tandpasta en een tandenborstel nog in verpakking.  
DobbyFan pakt de fles shampoo, een washandje en een stuk zeep, legt die in het soort bakje in de douchecabine. Snel schiet ze uit haar kleren en gaat ook de douche in. Al snel is het helemaal beslagen en staat DobbyFan onder een lekker hete douche.  
Een klein kwartiertje later ligt DobbyFan helemaal fris in haar bed en nog voor ze ook maar twee bladzijdes in Harry Potter deel 3 heeft gelezen moet ze haar ligt al uit doen, omdat ze haar ogen niet meer open kan houden. Zodra ze weer op haar kussen ligt valt ze in een diepe droomloze slaap.

Als DobbyFan wakker wordt komen er al dunne stroken zonneschijn tussen de kieren van haar rolgordijn door. Als ze op haar horloge kijkt blijkt dat het al bijna 11:00 is. Na nog even te hebben gelegen staat DobbyFan op, en raapt een broek en een shirt bij elkaar. na ook haar toilettas te hebben gepakt loopt DobbyFan naar 'haar' badkamer, en wast zich snel, waarna ze spullen terugbrengt naar haar kamer, en ze loopt naar beneden. Als ze door de deur van de trap komt, en ze weer in de hal is, beseft ze dat ze eigenlijk niet eens weet waar de woonkamer of welke andere kamer dan ook ís. Ze besluit om gewoonweg alle deuren af te gaan, totdat ze een teken van leven ziet. Als eerst loopt ze naar de eerste deur rechts, wat na het kijken door een kiertje een enorme keuken blijkt te zijn, met een eetgedeelte. Er is echter niemand dus loopt de maar door naar de tweede deur aan de rechter kant van de gang. Dat blijkt een soort opslagruimte voor overbodige meubels te zijn. Ook hier blijkt niemand aanwezig te zijn, loopt ze maar weer verder. De eerste deur aan de linker kant die ze tegen komt is de enorme kast voor de jassen, en dus moet de woonkamer wel de deur direct links van de trap zijn. Als ze de deur opent blijkt dat inderdaad zo te zijn. Ze komt uit in een enorme en ruime kamer te zijn. Witte vloer, witte muren en bovendien ook nog eens een wit plafond. De meeste meubels die ze ziet zijn zwart, en aan de muur hangt een enorm groot hyper-deluxe flatscreen LCD tv. Op de (overigens ook heel grote) bank voor de TV zit Mevrouw McMillan. Ze zit helemaal geboeid naar een tv programma te kijken dat op DobbyFan direct overkomt als een goedkope zoetsappige soap, het meest walgelijke televisie aanbod in haar ogen.

DobbyFan aarzelt eventjes. Zou ze mevrouw McMillan wel zomaar kunnen storen? Wat als ze boos wordt? – die vrouw leek tenslotte tot alles in staat – dus DobbyFan wacht eerst een paar minuten af. Misschien zou ze worden opgemerkt zonder dat ze er zelf moeite voor zou moeten doen?

Helaas, zelfs na vijf spannende minuten is mevrouw McMillan nog steeds verdiept in de voor haar oh-zo-spannende soap. Het verhaal ging over een meisje wat blijkbaar zwanger was van een oude man die al dertig jaar getrouwd was met een oude vrouw, en de clou was wie nou precies de vader van dat kind was omdat het meisje met twee oude mannen ging. DobbyFan kijkt vol walging naar het platte televisie beeld waar het meisje momenteel druk aan het zoenen is met de man waar ze waarschijnlijk zwanger van is.

"Eh, mrs. McMillan?" vraagt DobbyFan een klein beetje aarzelend.

"Oh, it's you," zegt mevrouw McMillan zonder ook maar op of om te kijken. "I thought already I heard someone coming in. Come sit down." Meteen is ze weer verdiept in de soap. DobbyFan heeft er eigenlijk geen zin in, maar ze doet het toch maar. Een beetje beleefdheid kan tenslotte nooit kwaad en misschien is de indruk die ze van die mensen heeft gekregen wel helemaal verkeerd? Ze heeft echter weinig hoop als ze naast mevrouw McMillan op de bank gaat zitten. De bank is keihard en van walgelijk lelijk zwart leer gemaakt, ze kan met moeite een uitroep van walging onderdrukken.

Omdat ze weinig zin heeft om mee te kijken naar de soap, kijkt ze een beetje rond. De woonkamer is extreem netjes, alle DVD's zijn netjes gerangschikt en staan in een special rek, evenals de CD's en de grammofoon platen. Er staat behalve een bijna nep aan doende kamerplant helemaal niets in de woonkamer, tenzij je het überlelijke schilderij aan de muur mee telt.

Als DobbyFan even opzij kijkt, valt haar blik op een stapeltje tijdschriften. Snel werpt ze een blik op mevrouw McMillan, maar die is te erg verdiept in de TV serie (het meisje en de andere man, die dus blijkbaar ruzie kreeg met zijn vrouw, zijn in een heftige vrijscène verwikkeld), dus ze pakt snel een blaadje van de stapel af en begint er in te bladeren.

Bij de inhoudsopgave staat eigenlijk niks wat echt haar aandacht trekt in de zin van: Hmm, dat is wel interessant. De meeste koppen zijn op een erg overdreven sensationeel geschreven manier weergeven, een beetje zoals in 'De kibbelaar' in Harry Potter deel vijf. Omdat ze de hoop in het boekje niet direct op wilt geven besluit ze om toch nog verder te kijken. Na in vijf minuten bijgespijkerd in alle mógelijke affaires in het koningshuis, en bovendien ook nog in de mogelijke relatie tussen Robbie Williams en een topmodel te zijn, besluit DobbyFan dat zelf dagdromen nog interessanter is dan dit geval, wat in feite pure verspilling van inkt en bomen is, en ze besluit om even verder te kijken in de stapel. Helaas blijkt al snel dat er werkelijk niks tussen zit wat niet over de showbizz en roddels over prinsen gaat.

Als ze opkijkt naar de Tv blijkt dat de volgende serie al begonnen is. Ze besluit om deze aflevering op zijn minst half te kijken, zodat ze kan zien waar de interesses van de vrouw naast haar nou lagen. Deze serie was iets minder zoetsappig en walgelijk te zijn dan de vorige, en er bleken zelfs best geinige dingen in voor te komen. Wellicht was McMillan toch niét zo walgelijk als ze tot nu toe dacht, en keek ze de vorige serie alleen maar omdat ze wachtte op deze serie.

Een beetje hoop borrelt in DobbyFan op, maar als ze naar de vrouw die naast haar op de bank zit kijkt, blijkt dat deze nu een stuk minder geïnteresseerd zit te kijken, voor enkele seconden kijkt ze zelfs niet naar het scherm, maar door het raam naar buiten. Langzaam voelt DobbyFan de hoop weer wegzakken, en samen met haar hoop zakt ook zijzelf, weliswaar niet weg maar onderuit op de bank.

Triest kijkt DobbyFan de stapel met blaadjes verder door. Ze weet eigenlijk al dat het niet zo heel erg veel soeps is, maar ja, wat moet ze anders doen? Meneer McMillan ligt zeer waarschijnlijk nog lekker in bed terwijl zijn vrouw tot vervelens toe die soap series kijkt en ze kan toch moeilijk terug naar bed gaan, Als ze een tweede blaadje openslaat ziet ze opeens iets interessants staan.

"Two Missing Dutch Girls: Another Marketingstunt of Warner Bros. ?"

Het blad is ook een roddelblad, maar in tegenstelling tot de anderen, levert het blijkbaar ook kritiek op gebeurtenissen, want er staat ook een enorm artikel over de oorlog in Irak in. Snel bladert DobbyFan door naar pagina 23 waar het artikeltje staat.

Helaas. In plaats van een wel beargumenteerd artikel komt ze iets tegen wat écht in de Kibbelaar past: Een geweldig ingenieuze theorie over hun "vermissing" waarvan het belangrijkste argument enkele feiten zijn die zijn losgelaten door de één of andere acteur terwijl hij in een bepaalde actie verwikkeld was met een actrice. Toch leest DobbyFan het artikeltje even helemaal uit en komt ze tot de conclusie dat 1. Hun ouders redeljik recente foto's hebben vrijgegeven (Er zit een vakantie foto van DobbyFan bij en een foto van CC's verjaardag) en 2. er echt een hele grote rel over hun verdwijning is ontstaan. In een klein kadertje bij het artikel staat vervolgens wat contact informatie en zoals gewoonlijk de oproep aan hen beiden om zich vooral te melden omdat ze hun families heel veel leed aan doen en dat Warner Bros. het niet waard is om van hen te profiteren.

Met een grijns slaat DobbyFan het blaadje dicht om zich vervolgens wild te schrikken. Twee grote, harige voeten verschijnen in haar blikveld waarop ze snel opkijkt.

Meneer McMillan staat voor haar en kijkt haar met een frons aan.

"You like to read those magazines?" vraagt hij met één opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Eh, well, no, but I found this extremely interesting piece about..." Ja, waarover eigenlijk? Hoeveel weten die gastgezinnen eigenlijk? DobbyFan besluit om op veilig te spelen en maakt haar zin snel af "About some actor who married, who was it..."

Maar meneer McMillan, die duidelijk gewend is aan zulke onzin verhalen van zijn vrouw, heeft zijn aandacht alweer op iets anders gericht.

"Haven't you made breakfast, ma'am?" vraagt hij vervolgens aan zijn vrouw met een stem waardoor DobbyFan onwillekeurig aan Korzel moet denken.

Ze werpt een snelle blik op haar twee 'gastouders' en propt vervolgens het blaadje haastig in haar zak. Mevrouw McMillan zou alleen maar de verbinding tussen het meisje uit het blad en haar moeten maken, en ze zou diep in de puree zitten... En van puree had ze voorlopig wel even genoeg. Al had ze een groot vermoeden dat z er toch weer in beland was.

Gelukkig zet mevrouw McMillan de TV een kwartiertje later uit en begint ze met het maken van ontbijt. Een blik op de klok vertelt DobbyFan dat het al 12 uur 's middags is en haar rommelende maag vertelt haar dat ze toch eigenlijk wel eerder eten gehad zou moeten hebben.

Als ze dan uiteindelijk met zijn drieën aan de ontbijttafel zitten (net zoals de rest van het huis is de keuken extreem modern maar even lelijk als modern) moet DobbyFan een kreun onderdrukken als ze een vreselijk Brits ontbijtje voor zich ziet staan. Witte bonen in tomaten saus, gebakken spek, gebakken worst, toast en marmelade. Walgend pakt ze een klein stukje spek, onder de alziende (of niet zo alziende) blik van mevrouw McMillan. De toast ziet er heel wat smakelijker uit, dus ze deponeert het stukje gebakken vlees op haar toast en eet het zo snel mogelijk op om er maar van af te zijn. Tot haar opluchting smaakt het nog behoorlijk lekker – beter dan ze had verwacht, gezien het feit dat McMillan er nou niet echt uitziet alsof ze heel veel kookt– en neemt ze nog een portie.

Na het eten weet DobbyFan even niet wat ze moet doen. Ze helpt braaf met tafel afruimen om toch vooral een normale indruk van zichzelf te geven, maar eigenlijk weet ze helemaal niet wat ze daarna moet doen...

Mevrouw McMillan helpt haar echter uit de brand door te zeggen "Do you have enough clothes, my dear?"

Hoewel DobbyFan walgt van het woordgebruk probeert ze zo normaal mogelijk antwoord te geven. Ze moet tenslotte nog een hele poos bij deze familie zitten. "Well, I don't think so, mrs. McMillan. I only have three trousers and a couple of T-shirts."

"Ah, it's about time you go get something decent," zegt mevrouw McMillan resoluut.

Uit haar tasje, dat ze permanent bij zich schijnt te hebben, haalt ze een portemonnee, en haalt er briefje van 50 en een van 20 pond uit.

'I think this should be enaugh to get some clothes of. The shopping centre isn't very far from here, when you walk to the end of the sreet, you will see signs at every cornerf which point to the shops, it should not be a problem to get there.' Mevrouw Mcmillan draait om en loopt de keuken uit.

Een beetje verdwaasd blijft DobbyFan staan. Gaan ze er nou echt vanuit dat ze de eerste dag dat ze hier is direct naar alleen naar de stad gaat l,open? ze weet niet eens hoe de straat heet waar ze woont, laat staan dat ze de weg al weet! Nog steeds een beetje verbaasd loopt DobbyFan naar haar kamer om haar jas te pakken, en stopt het geld in haar binnenzak. Daarna loopt ze naar beneden en loopt naar buiten. Daar is het verbazingwekkend koud, zo zonder haar Zweinstein mantel, en dus loopt ze op een flink hard tempo naar het eind van de straat waar inderdaad bordjes staan die wijzen waar ze heen moet.

Nadat ze ongeveer 20 minuten heeft gelopen ziet DobbyFan de eerste winkels verschijnen. Omdat ze eigenlijk niet eens echt weet hoeveel een pond in euro's is is ze erg blij als ze al snel langs een wisselkantoor loopt, en ze ziet dat de wisselkoersen op een bord hangen. Na even gekeken te hebben is ze tot de conclusie gekomen dat een pond gemiddeld ongeveer €1,50 waard is. Dan heeft Mrs. Mcmillan dus meer dan honderd euro even meegegeven om wat kleding te halen! Wow, die mensen moeten echt omkomen in het geld! komt DobbyFan tot de conclusie. Een beetje besluitloos blijft DobbyFan staan. Waar zal ze eerst heen gaan, gelijk naar een kledingwinkel en alles kopen wat ze nodig heeft? Of eerst rustig even rondkijken, en dan overal een beetje kopen? Uiteindelijk besluit ze om het laatste te doen, omdat ze toch alle tijd heeft. De McMillans verwachten haar vast niet binnen een korte tijd terug, en het voelde eigenlijk toch wel heel goed om eens lekker door Dreuzel land te lopen. Zodra ze dit besluit heeft genomen loopt DobbyFan de eerste winkel in die ze ziet, omdat het buiten eigenlijk te koud is om in een dunne herfst/zomer jas te lopen. In de winkel is het behaaglijk warm en als ze om zich heen kijkt blijkt het een soort mengeling te zijn van een Zeeman en een C&A, en er schijnt zelfs uitverkoop te zijn, aan alle 'SALE' bordjes te zien. Al snel staat DobbyFan als vanouds te snuffelen tussen de jassen, aangezien dat haar nog de meest nuttige aankoop lijkt. Al snel blijkt dat deze buitenstad van Londen een flink stuk duurder is dan Lelystad, maar door de uitverkoop zijn er toch nog redelijk geprijsde jassen te vinden.

Uiteindelijk blijkt er maar 1 goed geprijsde jas te zijn die haar ook werkelijk past, en DobbyFan besluit om hem gelijk te open, omdat het meestal lastig is om een jas te vinden die lang genoeg is bij te mouwen, en dat zal in Engeland vast niet anders zijn. Als ze bij de kassa is betaald ze ₤19.90 voor de jas, wat naar haar idee een redelijk redelijke prijs is voor een lekker arme jas.

Zodra ze buiten staat trekt ze de jas aan zodat ze het meteen een stuk warmer is. Nu kan ze het ook wel wat rustiger aan doen omdat ze het toch wel lekker warm heeft.

"Eens even denken hoor..." DobbyFan probeert te verzinnen wat ze allemaal nodig heeft. Sokken, ondergoed, broeken en T-shirts. Een trui of zoiets zou ook wel prettig zijn.

DobbyFan loopt de straat weer op en gaat op zoek naar een winkel.

Na twee uur druk shoppen, kleren uitzoeken, aanpassen, prijzen vergelijken en al die dingen die iemand die op zoek is naar een halve nieuwe garderobe voor een bescheiden prijsje, heeft DobbyFan uiteindelijk wat ze wil. Ze is de trotse eigenaar van twee extra broeken, een warme fleece trui, vijf T-shirts in een aantal kleuren, vier paar sokken en vier paar ondergoed. Het is uiteraard niet ideaal, maar desondanks is ze erg trots op zichzelf; ze heeft het toch maar mooi voor elkaar gekregen.

Aangezien het nu al tegen half vier begint te lopen besluit DobbyFan om maar weer terug te gaan. Ze heeft nog maar één stuk van 50p. over en het staat op zich best netjes als je een mini beetje wisselgeld met een serie bonnen kunt terug geven.

Op de terug weg komt ze langs een boekwinkel en kan het uiteraard niet laten om eventjes binnen te wippen. Ze komt wat Harry Potter boeken tegen, maar tot haar grote verbazing eigenlijk geen HP merchandise. Een beetje teleurgesteld maar ook opgelucht (ze had anders toch geen geld) stapt ze de winkel weer uit en loopt verder terug.

Hoewel de wijk waarin de McMillans wonen absoluut een villawijk is, ligt hij toch dicht bij een buurt die absoluut geen villa wijk te noemen is. Het is ook niet direct een achter buurt, maar als ze een blik op de slecht onderhouden tuintjes werpt, die vol staan met prullenbakken en vieze troep weet ze eigenlijk al wel genoeg. Ze besluit om iets sneller door te lopen want ondanks het feit dat ze nu een warme jas heeft, begint ze het redelijk koud te krijgen en ook de honger slaat weer toe. Twee sneetjes toast met spek werken toch niet echt goed tegen de honger. De plastic zakjes waarin al haar kleding verpakt zit helpt ook niet mee, de hengsels snijden nu zo onderhand in haar armen. Ze heeft al zoveel mogelijk in haar zakken gepropt, maar in haar broekzak zit ook nog steeds het roddel magazine dus zo heel erg veel kan ze nou ook weer niet mee nemen. Gelukkig hoeft ze niet lang te lijden want binnen twintig minuten is ze weer terug bij het huis van de McMillans, en ze prijst zichzelf mentaal voor het feit dat ze het huis- en en straat nummer heeft onthouden.

DobbyFan belt aan en een ietwat gepikeerde mevrouw McMillan opent de deur. Ze zegt niet precies wat er aan de hand was, maar DobbyFan wordt wel bevestigd in wat ze al dacht: Die vrouw stuurde haar gewoon uit kleding kopen om van haar af te zijn. Maar ja, waarom had die vrouw zich dan in hemelsnaam opgegeven om gastouder te zijn? Bij haar thuis waren geregeld pleegkinderen, vaak zelfs op langere termijn, dus ze wist wel ongeveer hoe dat ging... Had een organisatie dan nooit de moeite genomen om wat meer bij de McMillans te kijken? Om te onderzoeken of ze wel geschikt waren? DobbyFan had sterk het idee dat ze het alleen maar voor hun streeploze imago wilden doen. Ze knikte mevrouw McMillan glimlachend toe en drukte haar alle bonnetjes én het 50p. stuk in de hand.

"I had a great time while shopping," zegt DobbyFan. Het wás waar, ze had zich uitstekend vermaakt. Het was niet haar allergrootste hobby maar tenslotte was het al weer een hele tijd geleden dat ze écht had geshopt.

"Oh, that's great, darling. Now, why don't you put everything nice in your closet?" De zoetsappige lach op het gezicht van mevrouw McMillan doet DobbyFan bijna overgeven. "And don't worry about being too late for dinner, I'll warn you when it's the time. Or do you rather want to spend the afternoon with me?"

DobbyFan weet meteen wat ze moet zeggen. "Oh, no, thanks, I'll go upstairs instead,"zegt ze snel, voordat mevrouw McMillan misschien op het ziekelijke idee komt dat DobbyFan van soaps houdt.

Dit keer vindt DobbyFan haar slaapkamer veel sneller dan dat ze de woonkamer heft gevonden en ze ploft uitgeput op het bed neer. En nu had die vrouw haar niet eens iets te eten of te drinken aangeboden... DobbyFan slaakte een diepe zucht. ChingChuan zou het vast een stuk leuker hebben bij haar gastgezin...

Het idee van mevrouw McMillan was achteraf gezien toch een behoorlijk goed idee, ze was toch wel 20 minuten bezig met alle labeltjes overal van af trekken en alles netjes in de kast neerleggen. Als ze klaar is weet ze even niet wat te doen, maar de enorme stapel Harry Potter boeken brengt haar op een idee. Ze was gisteren toch begonnen met het lezen van Harry Potter drie?

Ze nestelt zich lekker op haar bed en begint met lezen.

Terwijl ze zich verdiept in Harry's avonturen vergeet ze al haar honger, haar vervelende gevoelens en alle problemen die op haar weg zijn gekomen. Wat een gastgezin (nouja, het hare dan) niet kan, kan een simpel boekje wel: Het doet haar alles eventjes vergeten en zet haar in een compleet andere wereld. Door het boek weet ze weer wie ze is, een Harry Potter fan, en ziet ze de positieve kanten van haar leven weer wat in. Waar ze overweldigd dreigde te worden met de problemen uit de tovenaarwereld, beseft ze gewoon hoe geweldig het is dat ze kan toveren.

"Tessa? It's dinnertime!" Ruw wordt DobbyFan uit haar boek gerukt door de bruuske stem van meneer McMillan. Met een zucht vouwt ze haar benen onder zich vandaan, en legt haar boek neer op de plank boven haar bed. Ze loopt richting de trap en langzaam komt de heerlijke geur van Lasagna haar neus binnendrijven. Het water loopt in haar in de mond en ze loopt zo hard as mogelijk is zonder te rennen naar de keuken. Als ze de keuken binnenkomt ziet zr dat de tafel al is gedekt en dat op de plek waar je normaalweg borden zou verwachten aluminium bakjes staan. Ze krijgt een bang voorgevoel als ze gaat zitten en in haar bakje kijkt. Het is tot de rand toe gevuld met een rode, dikke en slijmerige massa waarin bruin verkleurde stukjes in ronddrijven. Met een vies gezicht, wat ze echt maar net op tijd in plooi kan trekken, kijkt ze naar het eten en prikt er eens voorzichtig in met haar vork.

zoals ze al begon t verwachten vindt haar vork bijna geen weerstand op zijn weg naar de bodem van het bakje. DE lasagne bladen zijn veel te lang in de magnetron gekookt geweest, en hebben zich totaal vermengd met de saus. Als ze ziet dat de McMillans al zijn gaan eten, neemt Dobbyfan voorzichtig ook een hap van de (overigens veel te rode) brij dat Lasagna moet vorstellen. De smaak opzich valt nog mee, met kunstmatige smaakstoffen kom je een heel eind, maar er zat totaal geeen structuur meer aal, het was net of ze een soort door de blendergehaalde spaghetti met tomatensoep aan het eten was.

DobbyFan wist uiteindelijk wel alles naar binnen te werken, maar met moeite. De McMillans schenen geen moeite te hebben met het voedsel, en naar de reactie (of meer, de afwezigheid daarvan) van meneer McMillan was het iets wat ze geregeld aten. DobbyFan wilde niet weten wat de McMillans nog meer als avondeten aten, en ze keek ook met angst en beven uit naar het dessert. Ze hoopte dat dat een stuk beter was dan het armzalige avondeten, en ja, hoe kon je dessert nou vies maken? Meestal waren toetjes al kant-en-klaar, dus ja...

Tot haar grote verrassing was het dessert italiaans ijs. Uiteraard geen vers italiaans, het kwam gewoon uit een bak, maar desondanks was het érg lekker en schept ze twee keer een grote portie op. De McMillans zien het niet eens.


End file.
